En route pour la joie
by Eponyme Anonyme
Summary: Prenez un redneck antipathique, caractériel, intolérant et violent et une fille exubérante, excentrique, épicurienne et caustique. Ajoutez une bonne dose de zombis, quelques kilos d'armes et de munitions, une quantité non-négligeable d'alcool, de drogue et d'adrénaline. Saupoudrez d'une bonne pincée d'humour noir et de sentiments imprévus et… en route pour la joie.
1. Prologue : 25 ans pour toujours

**Bon, alors en avant pour le blabla ennuyeux que vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire (enfin ça me fait quand même plaisir si vous le lisez hein, je l'ai un peu écrit pour vous quand même. Mais bon si vous êtes vraiment des true rebelz de la life vous pouvez passer directement au prologue qui se trouve au bas de ma diarrhée verbale).**

**Alors voilà, j'ai donc décidé d'écrire une fanfic (quel scoop), c'est la toute première fanfic de toute ma vie (émotion) et comme je voulais que ce soit violent et rigolo je l'ai centrée sur Merle Dixon, parce que comme l'a dit Confucius : « Tout est toujours plus épicé avec une bonne pincée de Merle. »**  
** Cette histoire sera donc Merlocentrée, pas parce que j'aime pas le reste du casting mais juste parce que c'est comme ça, voilà.**  
** Oh et puis, y a un OC. Ben oui. Pis c'est un OC fille. Hum. Mais ne vous attendez pas à de la romance, ou en tous cas pas le genre que vous imaginez. Attendez vous plutôt à de l'humour douteux et des blagues de mauvais goût.**

**Autre chose : j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire en Mai 2012 et à l'heure où je commence à la poster, elle est quasi achevée. Je vais donc poster très régulièrement. Peut-être que je modifierais/ajouterais des choses selon les critiques/suggestions qu'on me fera. N'hésitez pas surtout. Je répondrais volontiers à toutes les reviews quelles qu'elles soient, même celles qui me demandent mon fromage préféré.**

**Au sujet de l'histoire en elle-même…**  
** Alors il paraît que c'est mieux quand on écrit à propos des trucs qu'on connait bien (C'est pas moi qui le dit c'est Chuck Palahniuk, AKA Dieu). Mais si j'avais dû appliquer ce principe, on aurait eu le récit le moins passionnant de toute l'histoire de la fanfiction.**  
** Donc, j'ai écrit sur des tas de sujets auxquels je ne connaissais rien. Du tout.**  
** Je ne me suis jamais droguée, j'ai jamais tenu un flingue, j'ai jamais coupé ma propre main et j'ai jamais été allergique aux poils de chat. Et avant d'avoir vu cette fameuse vidéo Youtube, je ne savais pas non plus comment on faisait fonctionner une pipe (je parle de celle qui se fume, vilains polissons).**  
** Je me suis documentée avec le plus grand sérieux sur chacun des domaines qui m'étaient obscurs (comprendre : j'ai fait une recherche Google) mais je ne garantis pas le total réalisme du bouzin. Et oui, j'avoue, j'ai pris quelques libertés avec certains trucs, médicaux notamment. Si des médecins, des drogués, des fumeurs de pipe, des électriciens, des motards, des utilisateurs d'armes à feu, des manchots et des rednecks passent dans le coin, qu'ils n'hésitent pas à me corriger, je rectifierai.**  
** Et pour tous les autres qui auront l'intention de se plaindre façon « Houaheu FAKE, ça s'peut pas ça ! » je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : Mec. Ça se passe dans un monde où les MORTS ressuscitent et mangent les vivants. Alors ta vraisemblance tu sais où tu peux te la mettre. Oh, et puis, au fait, dans la vraie vie, quand on veut se libérer d'une paire de menottes, on ne se coupe pas le poignet. Le pouce suffit amplement. Voilà pour la vraisemblance.**

**Toutes les citations de début de chapitre sont tirées d'un même roman. Si vous devinez de vous-même lequel félicitations, si vous ne voyez absolument pas le rapport avec l'histoire pas de panique, ça viendra.**

**Oh et puis, bien sûr, tout cela ne m'appartient pas, comme on dit « I own nothing ». De toute façon Merle Dixon n'appartient à personne, il est libre tel le cheval sauvage galopant au soleil couchant sur… enfin vous avez pigé quoi.**  
** Et quand à mon OC, bah, elle est plutôt libre aussi. Mais plus comme un poulet qui cavalerait avec la tête coupée.**

**Dernière chose : c'est classé M. Pas parce que j'ai prévu d'y mettre tout plein de sexe gluant (vilains polissons bis !), mais parce que ça va être tout violent, tout sanglant et tout pas beau et que les héros (hum hum…) de cette histoire sont plus malpolis qu'un personnage de Tarantino atteint de Gilles de la Tourette.**  
** Et puis aussi, là les enfants je suis sérieuse, il va y avoir des chapitres vraiment durs. Pour de vrai, genre torture, traumatismes, agressions sexuelles, ce genre là. Et je ne préviendrai pas en début de chapitre genre « Arghhh cachez vous les yeux il a un couteau ! », ça casse tout le truc. Je vous préviens donc maintenant.**

**Voilà, je pense que vous avez toutes les cartes en main pour pouvoir commencer.**  
** Et bien sûr, cela va sans dire, si je suis aussi bavarde dans mon préambule c'est parce que je suis SUPER NERVEUSE en fait. Vu les Grosses Pointures qu'il y a dans le coin et le niveau de fou furieux de certaines fics que je lis ici (oui oui Cathoux je cause de toi), je vous promets que je me chie dessus à l'idée de poster la mienne, et quelque chose de balaise, genre, en spray.**

**Allez, en avant pour le premier chapitre, enfin le prologue !**

* * *

**Prologue : Vingt-cinq ans pour toujours**

_Vers toi je roule, baleine destructrice qui ne récolte que le néant, je suis aux prises avec toi jusqu'au dernier instant, du cœur de l'enfer je te frappe, au nom de la haine je crache contre toi mon dernier souffle. Sombrez tous cercueils, tous corbillards dans la mare commune puisque nuls ne peuvent êtres miens, que je sois déchiqueté et lié à toi en te chassant, baleine maudite ! C'est ainsi que je rends les armes !  
_

* * *

Le temps paraît ralentir, les secondes s'étirent à l'infini.  
Je ne sais plus qui disait que l'on sait avec précision lorsque cela se finit, de la même façon que l'on sait lorsque cela commence. Mais pour la première partie, je sais maintenant que c'est vrai.  
C'est la fin.  
Je vais mourir.  
Dans une poignée de très courtes, ou très longues secondes, j'aurai cessé de vivre.  
Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Je le sais depuis des semaines que je vais mourir.  
Je m'y suis préparée, ou, en tous cas, j'ai cru m'y préparer.  
Toutes ces semaines à apprivoiser ma propre mort, et finalement la voilà.  
Je me demandais si j'aurais peur.  
Si je serais triste.  
Si je serais heureuse. Paniquée. Soulagée. En paix. Amusée. Révoltée.  
Et en fait je me rends compte que je ne suis rien de tout ça.  
Je suis juste totalement concentrée.  
Attentive.  
Je ne perds pas une miette de ce qui se passe.  
C'est le moment le plus intense de toute ma vie.  
Ma mort est un putain de spectacle.

Je sens absolument tout.  
La texture de la poussière sur le sol, là où je suis couchée, et dont mes mains sont maintenant couvertes. L'odeur de la pierre, de la rouille, le parfum lourd du sang. La sensation de douleur dans ma poitrine, mes jambes, je sens le sang détremper mon pantalon.  
Je sens le poids et la froideur de la grenade que je tiens dans la main.  
Je sens sa forme ovale, la moindre de ses aspérités, je sens très exactement le métal de la goupille, ce petit objet, si léger, qui maintient le détonateur en position de sécurité, tout comme ce gros bloc de béton gris en travers de mes jambes, si lourd, me maintient moi, en position de mort imminente.  
J'entends très distinctement le petit cliquetis métallique de la grenade lorsque je la dégoupille.

C'est marrant parce que là, tout de suite, je me rappelle un truc que Merle a dit un jour à mon sujet. Que j'étais tellement impatiente que le jour de ma mort je ne prendrai même pas le temps de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.  
Plutôt ironique quand on pense à quel point tout semble aller au ralenti en cet instant précis.  
Alors que je jette la grenade, je sens chacun des muscles de mon bras et de mon épaule en action. Je vois la grenade décrire une lente et élégante courbe à travers l'air.  
C'est bizarre cette expression, quand on y pense. Pourquoi devrait-on voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ? Je n'ai pas besoin de passer ma vie en revue, je la connais déjà, je veux dire, j'y étais.  
Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de penser à moi en cet instant précis. J'ai davantage envie de penser à Merle.  
Après tout, j'ai passé suffisamment de temps en ma propre compagnie, et absolument pas assez en sa compagnie à lui.

J'entends la grenade tomber par terre hors de la pièce, rebondir et sautiller gaiement, et dévaler l'escalier. Chacun de ses rebonds sur les marches en fer ajoute un coup de cymbale à la symphonie de sons que j'entends.  
Ma mort est un putain de solo de batterie.  
J'imagine parfaitement les rôdeurs au rez-de-chaussée tendre l'oreille et tous tourner la tête vers mon petit cadeau, subitement très intéressés. Les zombis, ils sont vraiment aussi curieux que des petits chats, c'en est presque mignon.  
Ce serait vraiment dommage pour eux que la grenade ne dévale pas l'escalier jusqu'en bas.  
Je ne voudrais pas les priver de cette jolie surprise.  
Heureusement, j'ai encore une dizaine de ses petites sœurs à balancer.  
Chacune d'entre elle traverse l'espace aussi paresseusement que la première et les goupilles tombent sur mes cuisses puis sur le sol les unes après les autres avec des petits bruits cristallins.  
Gling gling gling. Ça accompagne bien tous les jolis sons résonnants des grenades qui sautillent là où je les envoie, dans l'escalier, dans le couloir à ma droite, à ma gauche, un peu partout.  
J'aime bien les bâtiments industriels pour ça. Béton, aluminium, tôle et acier. Tout cela fait une musique très joyeuse.

Je me demande si je vais avoir le temps de balancer toutes les grenades avant que la première n'explose.  
Jolie coïncidence, c'est justement au moment où je me pose la question qu'elle le fait.  
J'entends le bruit massif de l'explosion, dans mes oreilles, dans mon ventre, dans le sol sous moi, je l'entends partout. Juste après, le souffle m'enveloppe, montant de la cage d'escalier, une vague de vent, une immense respiration.  
La deuxième arrive peu de temps après.  
Puis la troisième.  
Un nuage de poussière furieuse s'abat sur moi, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux et à me cacher le visage dans mon bras.  
J'ai jeté toutes mes grenades, sauf une. Celle-là, je la garde bien serrée dans ma main.  
Celle-là, je la garde pour moi.

Les grenades continuent d'exploser les unes après les autres.  
Je sens le sol trembler sous moi. Tout vibre autour de moi. J'entends et je sens des murs s'effondrer, des plafonds tomber, la cage d'escalier se désintègre, le rez-de-chaussée s'émiette comme une fourmilière dans laquelle on donne un coup de pied.  
La température monte, l'air devient ardent, me brûle la poitrine.  
Cet immeuble était déjà en ruines avant moi, après moi il sera en morceaux.  
Je sens qu'autour de moi tout s'effondre.  
Un morceau de plafond tombe juste à côté de moi.  
Tout doit disparaître.  
Et moi aussi.

J'espère que Merle, dehors, ne perd pas une miette de ce superbe feu d'artifice.  
Merle.  
J'imagine très bien ce qu'il pourrait dire en ce moment. T'en fais du bruit, sale gosse, voilà ce qu'il dirait.  
Qu'est ce que tu veux, Merle, on se refait pas. Je ne pouvais pas, vraiment pas partir discrètement.  
Il fallait que ma mort soit spectaculaire.  
Et elle l'est.  
Toute cette lumière, cette musique, toute cette belle poussière virevoltante.  
Considère ça comme mon cadeau d'adieu, Merle.

Et soudain je ne sens plus le poids du bloc de béton sur mes jambes. Je ne sens plus le sol sous mon dos. Le sol était aussi un plafond et ce plafond est en train de s'effondrer. Avec moi.  
Autour de moi des morceaux d'immeuble tombent, d'innombrables gravats chutent au sein de volutes de poussière superbes.  
Une grande respiration s'exhale dans mon dos, là où la pièce qui se trouvait derrière moi se fait entièrement souffler par l'explosion d'une des dernières grenades.  
Un nuage de débris de bois et de papier traverse l'air, tables, chaises et étagères réduites en miettes.  
Un gouffre s'ouvre sous moi et m'avale.  
Je dégoupille ma grenade.  
Le petit cercle de métal qui retenait le détonateur va rejoindre le camaïeu de débris qui m'accompagne dans ma chute.  
Je me replie sur moi-même en serrant la grenade contre ma poitrine.

En cet instant précis, je suis très exactement le centre du monde.  
Et le monde se referme tout autour de moi.

Maintenant je peux fermer les yeux.

J'aurai vingt-cinq ans pour toujours.

Mais l'histoire ne s'est pas arrêtée là.  
Elle n'a pas commencé là non plus.


	2. Concerto pour scie, os et cordes vocales

**Chapitre 1 : Concerto pour scie, os et cordes vocales**

_De tempête en tempête ! Qu'il en soit donc ainsi. Enfanté dans la douleur, il est juste que l'homme vive dans la __souffrance et meure dans les affres ! Qu'il en soit donc ainsi ! Voilà une rude matière offerte à l'acharnement du malheur. Qu'il en soit donc ainsi.  
_

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith, juste au dessus de sa tête.  
La chaleur était écrasante.  
La sensation de toute puissance, d'invulnérabilité et d'euphorie offerte par la cocaïne s'était évanouie depuis longtemps, laissant place à la redescente la plus angoissante à laquelle il avait jamais eu droit.  
Ses cris avaient résonné longuement dans le ciel vide d'Atlanta, entre les immeubles déserts, dans les rues laissées à l'abandon. Personne ne lui avait répondu.  
Il était seul.  
Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été au cours de sa vie.  
Livré à lui-même.  
Abandonné.  
Sa marge de manœuvre était quasiment nulle, il pouvait se déplacer dans un rayon de moins d'un mètre autour du tuyau auquel était rattachée sa main droite à condition de ramper comme un putain d'insecte. Il ne pouvait même pas se mettre debout. Et il n'y avait absolument rien dans ce périmètre, rien que lui, désarmé, les poches vides et la gorge sèche.  
Les heures s'étirèrent, incroyablement longues. Il les passa allongé au sol, se déplaçant de temps en temps pour suivre la course lente du soleil et conserver l'ombre portée par le tuyau sur son visage.  
La journée ardente finit par s'achever et laissa la place à une nuit qui lui sembla glaciale.  
Elle lui parut également encore plus interminable que le jour qui venait de passer.  
Ses nerfs le lâchèrent peu avant l'aube. Les hurlements qu'il poussa n'étaient plus des appels au secours, plus des tentatives pour se faire entendre de qui que ce soit, c'étaient des cris de peur et de désespoir, l'expression viscérale et incontrôlable d'une terreur sans nom.  
Il allait mourir.  
Il se roula en boule et sanglota longuement, incapable de se retenir.  
_Génial connard, vas-y, gaspille de l'eau, c'est ce que t'as de mieux à faire._  
Il lutta pour se calmer, ne pas céder à la panique, respirer profondément et lentement.  
Il roula sur le dos et regarda un moment les étoiles et le ciel qui commençait à pâlir à l'Est.  
Son poignet lui faisait mal, il avait tellement tiré dessus que le cercle de métal lui était rentré dans la chair jusqu'au sang.

Sa peur s'estompa tout doucement pour laisser la place à une colère aveugle, nourrie de paranoïa.  
Il allait crever comme un chien, d'une des pires façons possibles, et tout ça à cause de ces salopards, ce putain de ramassis de cloportes bien pensants qui l'avaient abandonné là !  
C'était de leur faute, entièrement de leur faute. Ils l'avaient fait exprès, ça leur avait fait plaisir, non, c'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, depuis le début ! C'était un plan monté contre lui, toute cette expédition en ville et ce type, ce flic de merde qui était sorti de nulle part, c'était leur complice !  
Il aurait dû le savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas se fier à eux, il n'aurait jamais dû leur faire confiance. Ils le détestaient tous, depuis le début, ils étaient tous contre lui !  
Des traîtres, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, des traîtres et des menteurs, des hypocrites et des lâches ! Ils n'avaient même pas eu les couilles de se battre à la loyale, pas les couilles de le descendre comme un homme, ils l'avaient piégé et laissé là à pourrir !  
« J'vous tuerai ! J'vous tuerai tous ! J'aurai votre peau, fils de pute, vous tous, tous autant que vous êtes, j'vous tuerai jusqu'au dernier ! »  
Il hurla jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise, jusqu'à ce que sa fureur le consume tout entier.  
Il finit par laisser sa tête reposer sur le béton, les bras en croix, épuisé.  
« J'vous tuerai… j'vous tuerai… » murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel et la température se réchauffait graduellement. Ce nouveau jour promettait d'être aussi chaud que le précédent.  
Il avait terriblement soif.  
Son poignet lui faisait encore plus mal, il avait des crampes dans tout le bras et son dos le faisait souffrir.  
Il perdit la notion du temps, son esprit vagabondait entre la peur, la colère, la résignation et la révolte.  
A la fureur vengeresse de la veille succéda une phase désespérée d'auto-culpabilisation et de repentir.  
Il avait tort d'accuser les autres, ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute, à lui seul. Il avait mal agi, comme d'habitude, sans réfléchir, il s'était laissé emporter comme le crétin impulsif qu'il était et maintenant il payait le prix de ses erreurs. C'était sa sentence, sa punition, c'était ce qu'il récoltait pour ses péchés, pour avoir été un sale con égoïste toute sa vie.  
« Je l'ai mérité, je le sais, je l'ai mérité, c'est ma faute… » se lamenta-t-il.  
Et alors, il fit ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait au cours de sa vie : il se mit à supplier Dieu de lui venir en aide, de bien vouloir lui pardonner, de lui donner une seconde chance.  
Au point où il en était, en appeler à la miséricorde divine était bien tout ce qu'il lui restait.  
Mais aucun miracle ne se produisit.  
Dieu était aussi silencieux et indifférent que le reste du monde.

Il se laissa retomber par terre et roula sous le tuyau.  
Ses yeux errèrent sur les outils qui traînaient sur le sol. Le plus proche d'entre eux était une scie. Il l'avait tellement regardée au cours des dernières heures qu'il aurait pu la redessiner les yeux fermés. Si proche… et si loin à la fois. Il n'aurait pas pu l'atteindre même en se désarticulant l'épaule et le bras entier.  
Saloperie… pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si loin ?  
_Si seulement je pouvais me rapprocher._  
Il manquait un mètre, juste un petit mètre.  
_Me rapprocher…  
_La solution éclata dans son cerveau, en même temps qu'une onde de révolte.  
Puisque personne ne voulait l'aider, pas même Dieu, alors il s'aiderait lui-même.

_Je ne vais pas mourir.  
Pas aujourd'hui. Pas ici.  
Pas comme ça._

Une fois qu'il eut l'outil en main, il éclata d'un rire incontrôlable, presque dément, et il se mit à scier la chaîne des menottes sauvagement, faisant aller la lame avec force.  
Son sourire ne tarda pas à s'évanouir.  
La scie n'était pas suffisamment tranchante pour entamer le métal, ni celui des menottes, ni celui de la tige en fer à laquelle elles étaient attachées.  
Il en était revenu au même point qu'avant.  
Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire avec cette putain de scie, c'était comme s'il n'avait rien eu du tout.

_Non._  
La pensée s'imposa dans son esprit, claire, acérée, impitoyable.  
_Il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait couper._  
_Sa main._

Ironie du sort, il avait eu l'occasion de découper, démembrer et désosser tellement de bestioles au cours d'une vie entière passée à pratiquer la chasse qu'il savait exactement de quelle façon il devait s'y prendre pour se découper _lui-même_.  
Il savait précisément ce qu'il devait faire, et à quoi s'attendre.  
Il savait que si la scie n'était pas en mesure d'entamer le métal, elle ne serait pas non plus apte à couper dans de l'os, ou en tous cas, pas assez rapidement, il aurait tourné de l'œil bien avant d'avoir pu se libérer. Non, la seule façon de s'y prendre qui avait une petite chance de fonctionner, à condition qu'il ait les couilles de le faire jusqu'au bout, c'était de briser son poignet, de se démolir l'articulation, puis de couper ensuite à travers la chair et les tendons, _entre_ les os.  
La simple pensée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était vertigineuse. Il commençait à sentir la peur et la nausée monter insidieusement.  
« Réfléchis pas, tu dois le faire tout de suite ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Si tu réfléchis, tu le feras jamais ! » s'écria-t-il.  
Il espérait que se sermonner ainsi à haute voix lui donnerait du courage, le libérerait de cet étau qui lui serrait la poitrine. Mais sa propre voix était étranglée.  
Il retira sa ceinture et la serra autour de son bras le plus fort possible.  
Il passa sa main dans l'interstice entre la tige de fer à laquelle il était menotté et le tuyau et plia le poignet au maximum vers l'arrière. Après quoi il s'étendit par terre, prenant le plus d'élan possible, leva la jambe, ferma les yeux, et frappa de toutes ses forces.  
Malgré le hurlement qu'il poussa, il entendit distinctement les os craquer.  
Il garda les yeux fermés et frappa de nouveau. Une fois. Deux fois. Il plia le poignet dans l'autre sens. Frappa encore.  
Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais cesser de hurler. La douleur le remplissait des pieds à la tête, envahissant son esprit.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit finalement les yeux, son poignet était plié selon un angle impossible et il était incapable de faire bouger sa main. Lorsqu'il utilisa l'autre pour la dégager, elle se mit à pendre étrangement au bout de la chaîne, comme celle d'une poupée de chiffon, comme si elle ne lui appartenait déjà plus. Mais la douleur était là pour lui rappeler qu'elle était bien à lui, que cette vision absurde était bien réelle, trop réelle.  
Il avait du mal à voir clairement, tout semblait être devenu flou, imprécis. Il comprit seulement en s'essuyant les yeux instinctivement qu'il était en train de sangloter, et que c'étaient ses propres larmes qui l'aveuglaient.  
Il prit la scie et la positionna sur son poignet.  
Lorsqu'il commença à scier, la lame traversa la chair sans peine, et s'insinua entre les os brisés, au milieu de l'articulation démolie. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment.  
Il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, il n'essaya même plus, il en était incapable, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que rejeter la tête en arrière en hurlant, hurlant, hurlant, à s'en brûler les poumons, tout en faisant aller et venir la scie, encore, encore, encore, le plus fort possible. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne se rendait plus compte de rien, la lame ripait, crissait, se coinçait entre les os, broyait les nerfs et les tendons, mais il continuait.  
La seule pensée que son esprit était encore capable de formuler, c'est qu'il devait continuer, continuer, s'il voulait que ça se finisse.  
Mais ça ne semblait ne jamais devoir finir.  
Il était en train de sombrer dans un océan de douleur bouillonnante, qui le submergeait, le noyait, l'étouffait. Il était dans un tel brouillard de souffrance qu'il n'entendait même plus ses propres cris.  
Une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui. Il n'était pas en train de se libérer. Il était en train de se tuer, en train de mourir. Sa tentative de sauver sa vie était un suicide.  
Soudain, il se sentit basculer en arrière, tomber à la renverse d'un seul coup, emporté par son élan.  
Il se retrouva couché sur le dos, stupéfait, et mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.  
Il avait réussi. Il était libre.  
Il souleva le bras et constata, totalement hébété, qu'aucune main ne s'y trouvait plus.  
Il cligna des yeux, complètement sonné, son esprit refusant de reconnaître ce qu'il voyait.  
Ça ne pouvait pas être _son_ bras, ça ne pouvait pas être _réel_…  
Il se mit à genoux, serrant son moignon contre sa poitrine, et regarda la main par terre, à ses pieds. Il resta un moment à la fixer stupidement, incapable d'en détacher son regard, oubliant momentanément tout le reste.  
Soudain, un coup violent résonnant contre la porte en métal, de l'autre côté du toit, le fit sursauter et le rappela brusquement à la réalité.  
Comme si quelqu'un venait soudain de remettre le volume sur ON, il redevint d'un seul coup conscient de ce qui l'entourait, les grognements des rôdeurs rendus fous par l'odeur du sang, leur martèlement incessant sur la porte, la peur, la douleur, et ses propres sanglots. Et son teeshirt qui se remplissait de sang, le tissu se collant à sa peau, poisseux, humide.  
Il était en train de retrouver rapidement ses esprits.  
Il fallait qu'il foute le camp d'ici.  
Il fallait qu'il arrête le sang.  
Il fallait qu'il se soigne.  
Il fallait qu'il retourne à la carrière.  
La peur était en train de s'estomper, remplacée par la colère.

Il fallait qu'il se venge.

* * *

**Voilà comment débute cette histoire. Je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour la suite si ça vous a plu, et, je peux déjà vous citer trois choses qui se trouveront dans le chapitre 2 : un marteau, de l'obscurité et de la fumée.**


	3. Sang et fumée

**Alors avant toute chose, je tiens à réparer un oubli impardonnable… j'étais tellement nerveuse de poster hier que j'ai carrément zappé un truc essentiel : citer ma bêta de compétition, serial-killeuse des fautes de tiret, critique sévère mais bienveillante et justicière des accents sur les majuscules, j'ai nommée : CATHOUX !**  
** Merci à elle encore une fois et gloire à son œil de faucon et à sa langue bien pendue.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sang et Fumée**

_Et si vous aviez pu observer le visage d'Achab, cette nuit-là, vous auriez pensé que deux antagonistes se livraient combat en lui. Tandis que sa jambe vivante éveillait sur le pont des échos de la vie, chaque coup de sa jambe morte clouait un cercueil. C'est sur la vie et sur la mort que marchait ce vieil homme.  
_

* * *

Merle descendit les escaliers prudemment, muni du marteau qu'il avait récupéré parmi les outils abandonnés sur le toit.  
Il traversa silencieusement un couloir avoisinant des rangées de bureaux. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans une sorte de salon, ou de hall de réception, deux zombis se tournèrent dans sa direction.  
Il leur défonça le crâne à coups de marteau sans peine, l'un après l'autre. Avisant une hache d'incendie dans une vitrine sur un mur non loin, il laissa tomber le marteau et alla la récupérer.  
Il parcourut l'étage sans rencontrer d'autres rôdeurs.  
Il était encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, laquelle lui offrait une réserve d'énergie pour le moins bienvenue, mais il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Malgré le garrot, sa blessure continuait de saigner abondamment, remplissant comme une éponge le teeshirt qu'il avait enroulé autour. Il devait absolument stopper l'hémorragie au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas s'écrouler sous peu.  
Il finit par entrer dans une cuisine, où il trouva exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Les brûleurs de la gazinière fonctionnaient, ce qui lui fit penser, non sans ironie, que c'était son jour de chance aujourd'hui.  
Il farfouilla à la recherche de l'objet adéquat et finit par trouver une espèce de fer à repasser. Il le mit à chauffer sur la flamme.  
Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le faisait déjà frémir de douleur rien que d'y penser, mais il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de s'empêcher de se vider de son sang.  
Mais la différence entre cautériser sa plaie et se couper la main, c'est que là-haut, sur le toit, il avait pu hurler tout son soûl sans se préoccuper d'attirer les rôdeurs. Cette fois-ci c'était différent, il devait absolument s'empêcher de crier.  
Il trouva un torchon qu'il replia plusieurs fois et plaça entre ses dents. Il retira le teeshirt de la plaie, défit sa ceinture, saisit le fer et l'appliqua sur la chair, appuyant fortement, en mordant dans le torchon de toutes ses forces.  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux instantanément, en même temps qu'un long cri, qui se changea en mugissement plaintif à travers son bâillon improvisé.  
Il entendit une sorte de sifflement provenant du fer, et une odeur de chair brûlée lui remplit les narines, lui donnant envie de vomir.  
Il prit soin d'appliquer l'instrument sur toute la surface de la plaie, au prix de douleurs atroces et d'un véritable concert de gémissements étouffés.  
Lorsqu'il reposa le fer à repasser, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les bouts de peau et de chair brûlés qui s'y étaient collés, et grimaça de dégoût. Quand à l'aspect de son moignon à présent, mieux valait ne même pas y penser. Il évita de regarder trop en détails, sous peine de se mettre à dégobiller. A vrai dire, il avait eu l'occasion de voir des plaies plus moches que ça depuis le début de l'épidémie, et même avant ça… mais quand on le voyait _sur soi_, ça faisait clairement pas le même effet. Il emballa le tout dans un pansement de fortune, constitué d'un grand torchon blanc.  
Quand il eut terminé, la tête commençait à lui tourner sérieusement. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, la perte de sang ou simplement un contrecoup des gros chocs physiques, visuels et psychologiques qu'il venait de subir. Dans tous les cas il ne se sentait pas franchement bien… il était urgent qu'il se bouge le cul s'il voulait pouvoir sortir de cet immeuble. Sortir de cette ville.  
S'il voulait survivre, il devait absolument réussir à quitter Atlanta au plus vite.  
Et vu le nombre de zombis qui se baladaient dans les rues et l'odeur de sang frais que Merle dégageait, parvenir à sortir de la ville sans avoir à se battre était de l'ordre de la science-fiction.  
Mais heureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre, il était en terrain connu. Défoncer du zombi était devenu une seconde nature chez lui, c'était même son domaine d'expertise, et il s'y adonnait dés que l'occasion se présentait.  
Pour Merle, depuis son plus jeune âge, la réponse à la peur avait toujours été la colère. La colère et la violence.  
Quels que soient l'angoisse et le doute qui s'emparaient de lui, la fureur avait toujours eu un effet libérateur, rassurant. On n'a pas peur quand on est en colère.

* * *

Lorsque Merle arriva au campement, à pied, couvert de sang et épuisé, il contempla, hébété, le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à lui. Le sol était jonché de cadavres, il y avait plusieurs tombes fraîches en bordure du camp, et surtout, les lieux étaient totalement déserts.

Il avait réussi à trouver un autre teeshirt, un peu à manger et à boire en cours de route, et avait pris le temps de dormir, dans une maison abandonnée, une petite poignée d'heures. Il avait également perdu la hache en chemin et l'avait remplacée par une longue et épaisse barre de fer, du genre de celles qu'on utilisait pour faire le béton armé.  
Il avait tué tellement de zombis au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures qu'il était incapable d'en déterminer le nombre exact.  
Il traversa ce qui avait été à peine quelques jours plus tôt un campement plein de gens, de familles, d'enfants, un endroit que chacun croyait à peu près sûr… Désormais, ce n'était plus qu'un cimetière.  
Merle aperçut une voiture de sport rouge qui ne se trouvait pas là lorsqu'il était parti. Sur la portière, bien en vue, se trouvait un message dans une pochette en plastique, scotchée avec du duct tape.  
Il le prit et le lut à voix basse.  
_« Morgan_  
_On va au CDC_  
_Trop dangereux ici._  
_Rick »_  
Le message était écrit au dos d'une carte routière.  
_Rick ?_  
« Y a pas d'Rick au camp », murmura-t-il, intrigué. Et il n'avait jamais non plus entendu parler d'un Morgan qui était censé les rejoindre.  
En tous cas, ce dont il était quasiment sûr, c'est que Daryl était encore vivant. Il ne pouvait pas être dans une de ces tombes.  
Parce que sinon, cela voudrait dire que les autres étaient partis en emportant leur tente, sa moto, la camionnette de Daryl et toutes leurs affaires. Et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait fait ça, ils n'avaient aucune raison de s'emmerder à charger la Triumph à l'arrière du truck, ni de replier la tente.  
C'était forcément Daryl qui avait fait tout ça.  
Et si son frère était resté avec les autres, il avait de bonnes chances de pouvoir le trouver à ce CDC.  
Tout le monde savait ce qu'était le CDC, ils en avaient parlé sur toutes les chaînes de télé, le Président l'avait même cité dans son communiqué officiel. C'était là que les plus grands scientifiques du pays étaient censés trouver une solution à l'épidémie, trouver un remède, ou un vaccin, quelque chose pour mettre fin à tout ce merdier.  
Mais la question c'était… est-ce que Daryl avait suivi le reste du groupe ?  
Merle s'assit sur le capot de la voiture rouge et se creusa la cervelle, se forçant à réfléchir malgré la fatigue.  
Daryl le croyait mort, c'était évident. C'était ce que les autres avaient dû lui raconter en revenant d'Atlanta sans lui, ils avaient monté un bobard, raconté qu'il s'était fait bouffer ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ils n'auraient jamais eu les couilles de lui dire la vérité. Et surtout, s'ils l'avaient fait, s'ils avaient avoué qu'ils l'avaient abandonné sur ce toit, menotté et bien vivant, Daryl serait immédiatement venu le chercher, il serait arrivé pour le libérer le jour même. Merle n'avait pas le moindre doute là-dessus.  
Donc, son frère le croyait mort. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu à son secours, et que le message que Merle avait trouvé était adressé à un certain Morgan et pas à lui.  
Soit.  
Daryl ne le chercherait pas.  
C'est donc lui qui devrait le trouver, s'il le pouvait encore.  
Et donc, retour à la première question : où était-il allé ?  
Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Daryl était probablement furieux contre les autres, ceux qui avaient laissé son frère mourir à Atlanta. Merle ne doutait pas une seconde que son petit frère s'était chargé de coller une bonne raclée à celui ou ceux qu'il considérait comme responsable, ou au moins avait essayé.  
Mais après ? Avait-il été en colère au point de quitter le groupe ?  
Probablement pas, se dit Merle.  
Son frère n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'il avait bien plus de chances de survivre au sein d'un groupe que seul. Connaissant Daryl, il avait dû les suivre. En les insultant, en tirant la gueule, mais il les avait suivis.  
« CDC, donc », déclara Merle à haute voix.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il marchait au milieu de la route, sous un soleil de plomb, et il se demandait combien de temps il allait pouvoir continuer comme ça.  
Les autres n'avaient rien laissé au camp, aucun véhicule utilisable, pas de vivres, aucune arme, absolument rien qu'il puisse récupérer. Tout ce qu'il avait, c'était sa barre de fer, celle qu'il avait trouvée à Atlanta.  
Merle s'était donc mis en route, à pied, sans perdre de temps. Il ne savait pas combien d'avance avait le groupe par rapport à lui. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ils étaient peut-être bien déjà arrivés au CDC. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer, qui sait combien de temps ils allaient rester sur place, s'ils ne trouvaient rien là-bas ? Et qui sait où ils iraient ensuite ? Non, Merle n'avait vraiment pas le temps de traînasser.  
Tant pis pour la faim, la soif, tant pis pour son bras qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr et pour la fatigue qui se faisait plus lourde à porter à chaque pas. S'il voulait retrouver son frère, c'était peut-être bien sa seule chance.  
Depuis des heures, il espérait en vain pouvoir trouver un véhicule, un endroit où dénicher quelque chose à boire, de quoi manger. Il refusait de se reposer, mais il était bien conscient qu'il n'irait pas bien loin s'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre des forces à un moment ou un autre.  
La tentation était terriblement grande de s'arrêter quelques minutes au bord de la route, juste quelques minutes, juste s'assoir un peu, une poignée de minutes à peine.  
« Pauvre con ! Si tu t'arrêtes, si tu t'assois, même juste une putain de seconde, tu te relèveras plus ! » se sermonna-t-il à haute voix. « Alors tu fais pas ta tafiole et t'avances, nom de Dieu ! »  
Il essayait de se persuader que c'était pas si dur, qu'il était capable de le faire, qu'il avait vécu pire… mais la vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il avait vécu un tas de situations totalement merdiques au cours de sa vie, où il avait dû se montrer endurant, résistant, tenace… mais putain, celle-là battait tous les records !  
Il ne s'était jamais senti épuisé comme il se sentait épuisé maintenant. Et il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur de toute sa vie.  
C'était comme si tout son bras était en feu, comme si de l'eau bouillante coulait dans ses veines en lieu et place de sang. La souffrance était comme un cœur qui frémissait, qui battait frénétiquement à l'extrémité de son bras et qui pompait de la douleur à travers son corps, le long du bras, dans sa poitrine, remontant jusque dans son cerveau et y faisant pulser un mal aigu, vrombissant, obsédant.  
Mais le pire, c'était que ce qui lui faisait mal, ce n'était pas son moignon, c'était sa _main_. Elle n'était plus là, mais il la sentait, il la sentait très nettement, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il pouvait sentir chacun de ses doigts, et toute sa paume pulser de douleur...  
Il se demandait s'il était en train de devenir fou.  
Un moment, il s'imagina sa main coupée, là-bas sur le toit à Atlanta, en train de bouger toute seule pendant que lui, ici, la sentait clairement remuer. Cette vision était si absurde qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement, plus par nervosité que par humour.  
« Ouais, c'est bien ça… », murmura-t-il. « Chuis en train d'dev'nir taré… »  
Il se dit qu'il aurait dû la prendre avec lui au lieu de la laisser là-bas, comme ça il aurait pu en avoir le cœur net et vérifier si elle bougeait toute seule.  
Il rigola de nouveau, plus franchement.  
Au point où il en était, autant se marrer.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il finit par trouver plusieurs maisons isolées au bord de la route. Il y trouva également plusieurs rôdeurs. Il leur explosa la tête à coups de barre de fer sans trop de peine, après quoi il se sentit plus fatigué que jamais. Il entra dans la maison la plus proche et la première chose qu'il fit fut de se précipiter pour ouvrir le robinet de la cuisine et boire longuement.  
Il était si soulagé de pouvoir enfin étancher sa soif qu'il baissa sa garde momentanément et n'entendit pas le mort-vivant entrer dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, le zombi était déjà en train de se jeter sur lui.  
Merle tomba sous son poids, brandissant la barre de fer dans un geste de défense instinctif. Les mâchoires du rôdeur se refermèrent sur l'arme improvisée, donnant à Merle le répit nécessaire pour contre-attaquer. Ne pouvant pas se permettre de lâcher la barre, il fit l'unique chose possible : il asséna un coup dans la tête de son assaillant avec son moignon, de toutes ses forces, pour l'écarter de lui et pouvoir se dégager. Il avait frappé instinctivement, sans réfléchir, comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait encore eu sa main droite pour balancer un coup de poing.  
La douleur le submergea d'un seul coup, comme un choc électrique, et il se mit à hurler. Il avait néanmoins réussi à se dégager et il recula en balançant des coups de pieds paniqués au rôdeur qui était déjà en train de revenir à la charge. Il finit par lui mettre un coup de barre de fer sur le crâne et recommença, frappant le plus fort possible, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la tête du zombi ne soit plus qu'un amas de chairs et d'os sanguinolents.  
Merle se traîna en marche-arrière sur le carrelage de la cuisine, haletant et l'esprit complètement embrumé par la douleur, serrant son bras droit contre sa poitrine en gémissant. Il finit par sentir un meuble contre son dos. Il lutta pour retrouver son souffle et regarda son moignon. Son bandage de fortune était en train de se remplir de sang, signe qu'il venait de rouvrir la blessure.  
L'adrénaline était déjà en train de retomber et il se sentit soudain totalement à bout de forces. Il fit de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts, en vain.  
Il finit par s'affaisser le long du meuble, basculant lentement vers le sol.  
Il sentit la fraîcheur du carrelage contre sa joue et tout le reste sombra dans le noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité et baignait dans un silence de plomb. Merle eut du mal à se rappeler où il se trouvait, puis se souvint progressivement. Lorsqu'il toucha son bandage, prudemment, il le sentit gorgé de sang. Il y avait également une odeur bien particulière, un parfum douceâtre qu'il ne pouvait que reconnaître. La blessure était en train de s'infecter.  
Il se sentait bizarre, un peu froid, un peu chaud, un peu désorienté. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Il était brûlant de fièvre.  
Il retourna jusqu'à l'évier pour y boire de nouveau, tâtonnant dans le noir, butant au passage sur le cadavre. Il ne voyait absolument rien. Il longea les murs des pièces, heurtant meubles et objets sur son chemin, et finit par retrouver le seuil de l'habitation. Dehors, la nuit était très sombre, le ciel, couvert de nuages lourds, ne laissait paraître aucune lune. Impossible de savoir quelle heure il était, combien de temps il était resté inconscient.  
Merle comprit qu'il était dérisoire d'espérer trouver de quoi s'éclairer dans cette maison inconnue, tout ce qu'il risquait d'obtenir, c'était de faire du bruit et d'attirer d'autres rôdeurs. Et reprendre la route de nuit aurait été un véritable suicide.  
Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre le jour.  
Il retourna à la cuisine et, à force de tâtonner, finit par mettre la main sur des torchons propres et une paire de ciseaux. Il se confectionna un nouveau pansement (ce qui, dans le noir et avec une seule main, lui prit un temps infini), qu'il serra le plus fort possible, faute de pouvoir cautériser la plaie à nouveau – même s'il avait pu trouver la cuisinière et l'allumer, si toutefois elle fonctionnait, il était hors de question de cautériser une blessure infectée. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve de quoi se soigner correctement, dès que possible.  
Il monta à l'étage de la maison, trouva une chambre et s'y enferma à clef. Il passa le reste de la nuit allongé sur le lit, enroulé dans la couverture, serrant la barre de fer contre lui, bien trop nerveux pour pouvoir espérer trouver le sommeil.  
L'aube le trouva exactement dans la même position, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il se sentait gelé jusqu'aux os malgré la couverture et il avait l'impression que sa blessure lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Sa fièvre n'avait pas baissé, bien au contraire.  
Il fouilla la maison de fond en comble, cherchant en priorité des médicaments, et en second lieu de la nourriture. Malheureusement pour lui, les occupants avaient visiblement pris le large en vidant soigneusement leurs placards et leur armoire à pharmacie. Tout ce qu'il trouva, c'était des trucs absolument inutiles, du genre sirop pour la toux, et, comme nourriture, uniquement des choses périmées, immangeables.  
Il eut un peu plus de chance dans les maisons alentour, où il parvint à dénicher une boîte de haricots qu'il dévora froide sans même chercher à la faire cuire, et des pêches au sirop, qu'il expédia en quelques bouchées. Mais ici aussi, il était évident que les gens avaient eu le temps de quitter leur domicile avant que l'épidémie ne les frappe, ils avaient emporté absolument tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile, et donc, ce qui aurait pu lui être utile à lui : armes, vivres, médicaments et véhicules. Tout ce qu'il trouva pour se soigner, ce furent des cachets d'aspirine, mais pour enfant. Il avala la boîte entière, sans trop d'espoir.  
Il finit par trouver une voiture dans l'un des garages. Niveau essence, elle était déjà sur la réserve, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, ça pourrait au moins lui permettre d'avancer un peu.  
Il troqua sa barre de fer contre une hache et glissa un marteau dans son pantalon, avant de reprendre la route.  
Etrangement, conduire d'une seule main était moins difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ça demandait un peu de souplesse et d'habitude pour passer les vitesses, mais pour le reste, ça allait.

Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres du CDC, Merle aperçut un immense nuage de fumée noire monter dans le ciel. Il arrêta la voiture en plein milieu de la route et resta un moment à contempler la nuée sombre, la poitrine serrée par un très mauvais pressentiment.  
C'était pile dans la direction où il devait se rendre. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.  
La voiture tomba en panne d'essence quelques kilomètres avant le CDC, et il se retrouva à pied, une fois de plus.  
Lorsqu'il arriva en vue ce qui était de toute évidence le Centre de Contrôle des Maladies, totalement en ruines, soufflé par une explosion monumentale, encore fumant, Merle se mit à courir, incapable de se retenir, hurlant le nom de son frère à pleins poumons.  
Mais avant même d'avoir pu atteindre le bâtiment, il avait déjà compris qu'absolument rien de vivant ne pouvait avoir survécu à une telle explosion. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la pelouse devant le centre, au milieu des cadavres, et pleura longuement, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, assailli de fatigue, de douleur, de fièvre et de désespoir.  
Son dernier espoir de pouvoir retrouver Daryl venait de partir en fumée, littéralement, une épaisse fumée noire, qui remplissait le ciel, noyant tout dans un brouillard sombre, tout comme le chagrin et le découragement étaient en train de le remplir lui, de le submerger.

* * *

Merle était dans un brouillard absolu de fièvre et de douleur.  
Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il errait ainsi, marchant droit devant lui, au hasard des rues, sans but. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, plus à décider quoi que ce soit.  
Il se demandait vaguement pourquoi il se traînait comme ça, pourquoi il se laissait aller ainsi, au lieu de faire quelque chose de précis, quelque chose d'intelligent, comme se soigner, se mettre à l'abri, faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre.  
Survivre.  
C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à lutter, à accomplir l'inimaginable à peine deux jours plus tôt là-bas sur ce toit, c'était pour survivre qu'il avait coupé sa propre main, qu'il avait tenu bon, qu'il s'était démené pour sortir de l'enfer qu'était devenu Atlanta.  
Tout ça semblait remonter à des années lumières. Cette révolte, cette volonté qu'il avait eue, cette colère et ce courage… tout cela lui paraissait si loin.  
Désormais, il n'y avait plus que la fatigue, une fatigue immense, pas seulement physique, mais aussi morale. Il se sentait épuisé, à bout de forces, totalement vidé, l'esprit complètement embrumé.  
Cela semblait si facile deux jours avant. Il suffisait de se battre, d'arrêter le sang, de retourner à la carrière. Il suffisait de se venger, de laisser éclater sa colère, de se laisser porter par elle. Il suffisait de retrouver son frère, de récupérer sa pharmacie personnelle dans la sacoche de sa moto, et de se bourrer de cachets jusqu'à faire fondre totalement cette douleur, la dissoudre dans la défonce comme il avait dissous tous ses autres problèmes, toute sa vie durant.  
Mais rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu.  
Il était vivant et Daryl était probablement mort.  
Il était sorti d'Atlanta et ne savait pas du tout où aller.  
Il avait réussi à scier sa propre main pour survivre et sa blessure était en train de le tuer.  
Il avait épuisé toute sa colère et il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien d'autre.  
Il était vide.  
Il était seul.  
Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il était en train de longer les rues d'une sorte de quartier résidentiel. Il était si fiévreux qu'il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce qui était en train de se passer était bien réel, ou une sorte de cauchemar flou qu'il faisait. Peut-être que c'était ça, en fait ? Peut-être que rien de tout cela n'était vrai ?  
Il sentit son pied heurter quelque chose et baissa les yeux.  
Par terre, devant lui, se trouvait un cadavre, ou plus exactement un rôdeur, immobile. Il avait plusieurs longs objets fichés dans le corps – deux dans la poitrine et un dans la tête, et Merle les reconnut immédiatement. C'étaient des carreaux d'arbalète.  
Son frère était passé par ici, ça ne pouvait être que ça, qui d'autre que Daryl aurait pu utiliser une arbalète à proximité du CDC ? C'était forcément Daryl.  
Un espoir fou s'empara de lui. Et si son petit frère était encore vivant ? Si, par une chance incroyable, il avait survécu à l'explosion ? S'il était encore dans les parages ?  
Merle scruta plus attentivement le décor qui l'entourait. Il vit un nouveau cadavre à quelques mètres du premier, également transpercé par plusieurs carreaux. Puis un autre encore.  
Soudain, il entendit un grognement et vit un rôdeur clopiner dans sa direction, depuis l'autre côté de la rue. Merle leva la main et se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait plus la hache, il avait dû la laisser tomber sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se souvint alors du marteau qu'il avait et l'empoigna.  
Lorsque le zombi arriva sur lui, il fut sincèrement surpris d'être encore capable de lever le bras pour frapper. Le coup qu'il donna lui parut ridiculement lent, sans aucune force. Pourtant, le côté arrache-clou du marteau s'enfonça dans l'orbite de son agresseur et ce dernier tomba par terre, définitivement immobile, emportant l'outil avec lui.  
Un second mort-vivant était en train d'arriver droit sur lui et Merle comprit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de récupérer son arme.  
Cette fois-ci, c'était véritablement la fin.  
Le rôdeur se jeta sur lui, il se sentit basculer en arrière et tomber à la renverse. Son crâne heurta le sol et tout devint noir l'espace d'un instant.  
Il cligna des yeux, désorienté, se demandant confusément où le zombi était en train de planter ses dents. Il se dit alors que, de toute façon, ça n'avait pas grande importance, il avait si mal qu'une morsure n'allait pas y changer grand-chose.  
Il le sentait peser de tout son poids sur lui, son odeur de décomposition le prenant à la gorge.  
Plus la peine de lutter, plus la peine de se débattre. Il était mort.  
Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, résigné, presque soulagé. Trop épuisé même pour avoir peur.  
Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Le zombi ne bougeait pas. Il était aussi immobile, silencieux et lourd qu'une pierre. Et il ne l'avait toujours pas mordu.  
Merle ouvrit les yeux et se força à relever la tête.  
Il vit l'arrière du crâne du rôdeur, dans lequel était planté un carreau d'arbalète.  
Il se laissa retomber, la poitrine soudain gonflée de soulagement.  
_Daryl._  
Maintenant il pouvait vraiment se laisser aller, parce que tout irait bien. Parce que son frère était là.  
Il entendit un bruit de pas, un bruit de course plus exactement, alors que Daryl se rapprochait de lui.  
Il sentit que le corps du rôdeur basculait, le libérant.  
La silhouette de son frère se découpa dans son champ de vision, floue, imprécise.  
Il cligna de nouveau des yeux, s'efforçant de faire la mise au point.  
Il eut un hoquet de surprise.  
Ce n'était pas Daryl.  
C'était une jeune fille.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Mais dans le prochain, vous aurez l'occasion de voir une arbalète, une seringue et des mains froides.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

(Les premières réponses aux reviews de toute ma vie, émotion !)

Tout d'abord un grand MERCI à vous pour vos alertes, alertes auteur, et mises en favoris direct comme ça, dès le premier chapitre, c'est de l'amour en barre, vous me faites fondre mon petit coeur !

**Pour tout le monde :** merci d'avoir apprécié ma scène de chirurgie (de boucherie plutôt !) improvisée ! J'ai vraiment hésité sur « est-ce que je décris la scène où il se coupe la main ou pas ? », j'avais peur de verser dans le trop gore et que ça devienne franchement gratuit comme scène, en plus dès le début de l'histoire, j'avais un peu peur de dégoûter les lecteurs en allant dans une surenchère de gore… mais d'un autre côté, c'est une scène importante dans l'histoire, parce qu'elle va marquer Merle très profondément et de façon durable, ça va forcément lui revenir dans la gueule, un truc aussi traumatisant. Donc, il était important qu'on voie vraiment de QUOI il s'agissait, qu'on le vive avec lui pour mieux en ressentir le contrecoup plus tard.  
J'apprécie aussi beaucoup que vous trouviez la scène réaliste. Non, je n'ai jamais coupé ma main, mais je me suis penchée sur le témoignage de quelqu'un qui l'avait vraiment fait : Aron Ralston, qui s'est retrouvé le bras coincé sous un rocher et se l'est coupé à l'aide d'un canif après l'avoir fracturé (c'est lui qui a inspiré le film 127 heures). Je voulais aller au plus réaliste, la vision donnée dans la série de « se coupe la main direct à la scie et ça fait une belle coupure bien nette » ne me satisfaisait pas (je ne dis pas que les choix de la série sont mauvais hein ! C'est une série qui passe à la télé et se veut le plus grand public possible, normal qu'ils soient resté soft à ce niveau… mais nous autres dans les fanfics, on n'a pas ce souci et on peut se permettre tout le gore qu'on veut, mouahahahaha).

**Pour BoneyKing :** c'est toi qui a dépucelé mon histoire, bravo ! et merci !  
Très heureuse que tu aies apprécié le prologue, tout comme Cathoux. Là aussi, j'ai hésité à le mettre, j'avais peur que les gens se disent « WTF ce chapitre bizarre à la première personne sorti de nulle part qui ne donne aucune info sur rien ? »…. Surtout qu'il va falloir un long, très long moment pour revenir à cette scène-là.  
Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Cathoux, je voulais décrire une scène très violente de façon très tranquille, sereine. Pour donner un ton particulier, mais aussi pour trancher (hahahaha, calembour) avec le chapitre suivant, qui lui n'a rien de serein.  
Et oui, tu as bien deviné, dès la première citation, c'est bien Moby Dick qui sera le fil conducteur de l'histoire. Mais pourquoi ce livre ? Et quelle interprétation en faire ? ou plutôt : quelleS interprétationS ? Tu as trouvé la plus évidente, le rapprochement physique entre Merle et Achab : deux hommes amputés, au caractère bien trempé, et obsédés par la vengeance. Mais il n'y aura pas que ça, il y aura des tas d'autres symboles qui vont se faire écho entre les deux histoires, et Achab n'est peut-être pas celui qu'on pensait…

**Pour Cathoux :** oui, je voulais insister sur le fait que Merle est courageux mais certainement pas un surhomme, et qu'il est loin de se scier la main en sifflotant, et très loin de prendre sa situation avec zenitude, c'est pourquoi j'ai tenu à le montrer avant l'amputation passant de la peur à la colère, à la paranoïa, au désespoir, à la supplication, des réactions normales de mec normal.  
Merci pour le titre de chapitre… moi aussi je me creuse la tête pour les trouver, comme toi, j'espère que tu apprécieras les suivants !

**Pour Saphira15 :** Merci pour les compliments ! Et merci de m'avoir fait de la pub dans ton histoire !  
Et non, pas de romance, effectivement, ça colle mal au personnage. Pour moi, Merle n'est pas quelqu'un qui tombe amoureux. Il peut s'attacher à certaines personnes, nouer des liens solides en amitié ou envers la famille, apprécier une relation sexuelle à sa juste valeur, comme quelque chose d'agréable détaché des sentiments… mais avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un et le séduire, non, je ne pense pas. S'il doit y avoir amour chez lui, ce ne sera pas à l'issue d'un jeu de séduction mais à travers des rapports plus subtils, plus longs à mettre en place. Donc non, pas une romance.  
Je te rassure, moi non plus je n'aime pas quand les fanfics reprennent des scènes déjà existantes (le pire c'est quand elles reprennent les dialogues mots pour mots… des fois c'est bien vu, mais souvent, faut bien dire ce qui est, c'est juste chiant comme la mort). Pour ce chapitre sur Merle, ce que j'ai voulu montrer, ce sont les passages entre ceux que l'on connait déjà, c'est-à-dire la longue attente, la nuit, et l'amputation, mais sans reprendre les scènes déjà vues (à part brièvement celle où il vire mystique et appelle Dieu au secours, mais j'ai fait bref et flou niveau dialogues…).  
Ce sera pareil pour la suite : on verra seulement ce que la série n'a pas montré.  
"Sa tentative de sauver sa vie était un suicide" Super contente que cette phrase t'ai plu ! Je voulais montrer que oui, il se coupe la main, mais il n'est absolument pas sûr de lui, il doute d'y arriver et, à ce moment-là, il perd espoir, il regrette de l'avoir fait. Encore une fois, c'était pour l'humaniser, ce qui sera mon but dans cette histoire.

**Oh et puis, j'ai une question pour vous les gens : est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais revoir ma mise en page pour aérer un peu les paragraphes ? C'est trop compact comme ça, c'est pas pénible à lire ? Comme c'est le première fois que j'utilise la pagination de ce site , je ne me rends pas bien compte, quand je l'écris sous Word ça passe bien, mais ici j'ai peur que ça fasse gros pavé indigeste.**


	4. Mains froides

**Chapitre 3 : Mains froides**

_Et voyez à présent Jonas saisi comme une ancre et jeté à la mer. Sur-le-champ, à l'est s'étale une mer d'huile et les flots sont apaisés car Jonas emporte avec lui la tempête et l'eau derrière lui est sans rides. Il est happé dans le maelström d'un remous si irrésistible qu'il s'aperçoit à peine de l'instant où le bouillonnement le jette entre les mâchoires béantes qui l'attendent, et la baleine claque ses dents d'ivoire et ferme sur sa prison autant de barreaux blancs._

* * *

L'espace d'une seconde, il fut persuadé d'être face à un rôdeur.  
La fille qui se trouvait devant lui était couverte de sang. Elle portait une chemise bleue tapissée d'hémoglobine à différents stades de coagulation, ses manches relevées révélaient des bras pareillement tachés de sang. Son visage était d'une maigreur et d'une pâleur de morte, sale et balayé de traces rouge sombre, particulièrement autour du nez et sur le menton, exactement comme pouvaient en avoir les morts-vivants après avoir mordu.  
S'il avait eu une arme à feu à ce moment-là, il lui aurait tiré dans la tête sans la moindre hésitation.  
Mais, aussi déroutant que son aspect puisse être, cette fille-là était bien vivante. Elle était même souriante.  
Elle tenait une arbalète, pas vraiment pointée vers lui, mais pas totalement baissée non plus. Elle était d'un modèle différent de celle de Daryl, plus petite, plus légère.  
Son visage affichait une expression amusée, avec un sourire teinté d'ironie.  
« Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Merle essaya de se redresser. Le décor se mit à tourner, sa vue se brouilla. Il ferma les yeux.  
Il sentit une main le retenir par l'épaule.  
« Nan, mec, c'est pas le moment de dormir. »  
La fille lui passa un bras dans le dos, l'aidant à s'assoir. Elle lui tapota la joue. Sa main était glaciale.  
« Allez, réveille-toi mon pote, debout, ouvre les yeux. »  
Sa voix était claire, enjouée.  
Merle cligna des yeux. Sa vision, d'abord floue, se précisa. Son regard rencontra une paire d'yeux bleu très clair entourés de cernes incroyablement sombres.  
« C'est bon, t'es réveillé bonhomme ? Hé, tu m'entends ? J'te cause, mec ! Réponds, dis un truc ! »  
Il grogna.  
« Fantastique. Bon, écoute, on est en plein milieu de la route, si tu veux tirer ton cul de là va falloir y mettre un peu du tien, t'es trop lourd pour moi. Tu peux marcher ? »  
Merle tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Marcher ? Il avait envie de se coucher, de fermer les yeux, de dormir. D'oublier la douleur. Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ? Une voix dans sa tête lui souffla que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'il devait réellement se bouger le cul.  
« Hey, tu peux marcher ? » répéta l'inconnue.  
Merle acquiesça.  
La fille l'aida à se lever, passant son bras par-dessus son épaule. Il avait les jambes en coton et le décor recommençait à tourner.  
« Putain t'es encore plus lourd que je pensais ! Tu pèses une tonne espèce de connard ! » se lamenta l'inconnue.  
Sa voix lui semblait lointaine. Il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Le paysage était trop mouvant, ça le déséquilibrait. Il décida de fermer les yeux et de se laisser guider.  
Il sentit vaguement qu'ils montaient plusieurs marches.

Elle finit par le lâcher et il se retrouva allongé sur une surface moelleuse.  
« Je m'occupe de toi dans une minute, dors pas hein ! » fit la voix de la fille.  
Il entendit des bruits de portes qui claquent, de volets qui se baissent.  
Merle tenta de dire quelque chose mais il avait la gorge si sèche que tout ce qui réussit à sortir de ses lèvres fut un son rauque, incompréhensible.  
Il était dans un brouillard de douleur, de fatigue et de fièvre. Il avait l'impression que son corps entier était en feu, mais dans le même temps, il avait froid.  
Il sentit que quelqu'un lui soulevait la tête pour le faire boire. L'eau lui sembla incroyablement fraîche et délicieuse.  
Une main se posa sur son front et il sursauta à son contact. Elle était absolument glacée.  
« Putain de merde ! » s'exclama la voix de la fille. « T'es une vraie plaque de cuisson, mon pote ! Dommage que j'ai pas d'œufs j'aurais pu me faire une omelette ! ».  
Quelque chose de frais et d'humide lui couvrit le front et il sentit qu'on lui calait un oreiller derrière la tête.  
Une main froide lui tapota la joue.  
« Hey ! »  
Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard rencontra de nouveau les yeux bleus de l'inconnue.  
« T'as été mordu ? »  
Il la regarda sans comprendre.  
« T'es brûlant de fièvre ! T'es infecté ?  
- Non… répondit-il d'une voix rauque.  
- Et ça, c'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. Elle commença à défaire le pansement de fortune, il voulut la repousser mais il était trop faible pour bouger.  
Elle détortilla le bout de tissu avec une grimace. Lorsqu'il se décolla de la plaie, il poussa un cri de douleur.  
« Putain de merde… », fit la fille d'une voix blanche, en découvrant l'état de la plaie.  
Son regard revint à Merle.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, nom de Dieu ?! T'as foutu la main dans un mixeur ? »  
Elle regarda la blessure de plus près.  
« Putain, c'est moche ! » commenta-t-elle en grimaçant. « On voit même l'os… beuuuh… épi c'est tout infecté, c'est dégueu ! Et ça, c'est quoi ? Des _brûlures_ ? » Elle fit une moue dégoûtée. « Bweurk ! »  
Elle considéra un moment la plaie et soupira.  
« Ca va être la misère à nettoyer…»  
Merle se tendit instinctivement à la mention du mot "nettoyer". Une vague de panique et de paranoïa le submergea. La fièvre l'empêchait de raisonner correctement, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'une inconnue à l'allure bizarre avait apparemment l'intention de tripoter sa blessure pour y faire Dieu sait quoi. Pour lui faire _mal_. Hors de question.  
Il retira brusquement son bras et le plaqua contre sa poitrine.  
« Me touche pas ! » éructa-t-il nerveusement.  
Elle lui lança un sourire moqueur.  
« Va bien falloir, pourtant. »  
Elle traversa la pièce et alla jusqu'à une table où se trouvait un sac à dos. Merle la suivit des yeux, méfiant. Il sentit son sang se glacer lorsqu'il la vit en sortir un flacon et une seringue.  
« T'approche pas de moi ! » glapit-il alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui tout en remplissant la seringue.  
Elle lui saisit le bras gauche d'un geste ferme et fit mine de le piquer à la pliure du coude.  
Merle se débattit avec un cri de panique, elle pesa sur lui de tout son poids, le bloquant en jurant. Son poing gauche jaillit et la frappa au visage.  
« Putain de merde ! » Elle recula, la main plaquée sur son œil.  
« J'essaie de t'aider, sac à merde ! l'engueula-t-elle. Tiens-toi tranquille !  
- J'ai pas besoin d'aide ! rétorqua Merle.  
- Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama la fille. Quelle grosse tête de con ! Laisse-toi faire ou je t'assomme !  
- T'approche pas de moi ! répéta-t-il.  
- Parfait ! Reste avec ton os à l'air et ton moignon pourri si c'est ça que tu veux, connard ! Crève d'une infection, t'as raison ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre après tout ? Ça m'évitera de gaspiller mes médicaments pour toi ! » rétorqua l'inconnue.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

Nom de dieu, pourquoi avait-elle eu ce réflexe absurde de sauver ce trou du cul ? Il était pas là depuis plus de cinq minutes et il lui tapait déjà sur le système.  
Un instant, elle songea à le planter là et à se tirer. C'était tentant.  
Elle inspira profondément et le dévisagea. C'était évident qu'il était en état de choc, délirant de fièvre et qu'il crevait de trouille.  
_Allez, sois cool, pour une fois_, se dit-elle. _Plus vite il va se calmer, plus vite tu vas pouvoir le remettre sur pieds et t'en débarrasser._  
« Ecoute mon pote… », lui dit-elle calmement. « Je veux juste t'aider, tu vas crever si quelqu'un s'occupe pas de ce merdier, tu comprends ? »  
Elle vit qu'il regardait la seringue anxieusement.  
_Evidemment, pauvre conne !_ se sermonna-t-elle mentalement. _Toi aussi si tu voyais un inconnu s'avancer vers toi avec une seringue sans rien dire tu péterais un câble !_  
« C'est du Fentanyl, c'est un anesthésique. Dans moins d'une minute tu sentiras plus aucune douleur. Je vais m'occuper de ton bras, je vais te soigner, tu comprends ? » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
Elle s'avança prudemment et lui prit le bras sans faire de gestes brusques. Elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre un second bourpif. Le type ne protesta pas, il avait déjà l'air à moitié dans les vapes de toute façon.  
Il s'endormit presque immédiatement. Pas étonnant vu la dose de cheval qu'elle lui avait injectée.  
« Bon ben, au boulot… », annonça-t-elle.

Merle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans un néant accueillant. Il avait l'impression de flotter entre deux eaux, paisiblement, dans une torpeur agréable.  
Il fit plusieurs allers et retours entre sommeil et veille, sans vraiment pouvoir faire la différence entre les deux. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et tout était confus. Il voguait entre les rêves, les hallucinations et la réalité au fil de ses pics de fièvre et de ses périodes de sommeil.

Il ouvrit les yeux, il était trempé, il avait froid. Quelqu'un était assis à côté de lui et c'était son frère. Il ne le voyait pas vraiment bien, mais il savait que c'était Daryl. C'était _forcément_ lui, qui d'autre sinon ? Daryl lui dit quelque chose d'étrange à propos de cachets qu'il devait absolument prendre, c'était absurde parce que Daryl ne l'avait jamais encouragé à se défoncer dans le passé. Mais il avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir et Merle ne voulait surtout pas le contrarier, des fois que son frère se fâche et décide de repartir et de le laisser seul ici.  
« Ne pars pas, reste avec moi », voulut-il lui dire. Mais sa propre voix lui semblait lointaine, inintelligible. Il sentit une main froide lui caresser le front. « Je ne vais nulle part, t'inquiète pas », prononça une voix à côté de lui. Et c'était étrange, parce que ça ne ressemblait pas à la voix de Daryl. Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi, il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Merle mourait de chaud et de soif, il avait l'impression de tomber et cherchait désespérément à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Sa main trouva un truc et il serra de toutes ses forces.  
Il entendit un cri de douleur.  
« Tu me broies la main, putain de connard ! »  
La suite se perdit dans le brouillard…

Il se réveilla et se rendormit un certain nombre de fois, sans qu'il puisse exactement dire combien.  
Il sentait que quelqu'un se trouvait près de lui. Quelqu'un qui le faisait boire, le forçait à avaler des trucs et l'obligeait à faire des choses dont il n'avait pas envie, comme retirer son teeshirt, garder le bras tendu, ne pas enlever le machin froid qu'il avait sur la tête. Quelqu'un qui avait une voix alternativement douce et exaspérée, moqueuse et rassurante, qui alignait les jurons et toussait souvent. Et les mains très froides, beaucoup trop froides… mais c'était plutôt agréable, étant donné que sa peau à lui était beaucoup trop chaude.

Merle entendait des coups sourds, répétés, d'abord très loin, puis de plus en plus près au fur et à mesure qu'il se réveillait. Il ouvrit les paupières et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un salon. Tous les volets étaient baissés, la pièce était plongée dans une semi pénombre, éclairée par une lampe sur une table. Les coups continuaient à résonner. Il vit une silhouette de dos de l'autre côté du salon. Très mince, cheveux longs bouclés, chemise de flanelle bleue trop large aux manches relevées, silhouette haute et longiligne… il reconnut la jeune fille à l'arbalète. Elle avait un marteau à la main et était occupée à clouer des planches en travers des fenêtres.  
Merle était encore à demi ensommeillé, et il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se rendormir. Ses paupières commençaient déjà à se faire lourdes. Il regarda un petit moment la fille planter ses clous. Soudain, elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux, d'abord discrète, puis de plus en plus violente. Elle se plia en deux et finit par se laisser tomber à genoux, toussant toujours, avec des bruits de gorge comme si elle était en train de cracher, ou de vomir quelque chose.  
La scène avait quelque chose d'onirique. Merle douta même qu'elle soit réelle. Peut être qu'il était encore en train de délirer ? Il décida de fermer les yeux et de se rendormir.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que ça vous ait plu. C'était un peu court mais la suite arrive bientôt ! Ce qui vous attend au prochain chapitre : des raviolis, un œil au beurre noir et un dessin.  
**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Cathoux : **Je veux bien marcher main dans la main avec toi au soleil couchant, mais ça va être difficile, vu que le soleil ne se couche pas au même moment chez toi et chez moi, arf...  
Pour le titre, je l'interprétais de plusieurs façons. Le sang est bien sûr celui que Merle perd en grosses quantités un peu partout mais pas seulement, c'est aussi une allusion aux liens familiaux, puisque Daryl est au centre de ses préoccupations dans ce chapitre. Et la fumée, pour moi c'était celle de l'explosion du CDC surtout, et le symbole qui l'accompagne : les chances pour Merle de retrouver son frère disparaissent également, partent en fumée, littéralement. Je n'avais pas pensé à ton interprétation, mais effectivement, elle va très bien aussi !

**Pour BoneyKing : **Ouh la belle et longue reviou ! Merci beaucoup !  
Ok, merci pour la réponse sur la pagination, je vais donc continuer comme ça. Si vous voyez que mes chapitres manquent d'air, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.  
Oui, comme tu le devines, il y aura beaucoup de symbolismes, notamment à travers Moby Dick, mais je ne veux pas non plus trop insister là dessus, c'est avant tout une histoire divertissante, je n'ai pas de prétentions littéraires. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas franchement travaillé sur le style ou quoi... Quand aux interprétations, j'en livrerai sans doute quelques unes, mais j'aime bien aussi laisser aux lecteurs la possibilité de se faire leur propre idée. Et puis aussi, faut bien l'avouer, il n'y aura pas non plus un gros lien symbolique fort à chaque citation, parfois celle-ci sera juste un petit clin d'oeil au chapitre, ou une redite de ce qui a déjà été vu...  
Ce que tu soulignes sur Merle et sa colère est très juste. Pour moi, c'est quelqu'un de profondément "fâché", un homme un peu en rogne perpétuellement, par défaut presque. C'est sa grande force mais aussi une grosse faiblesse : il arrive difficilement à interagir avec les gens autrement qu'agressivement, "en opposition à". D'où un gros sentiment de vide maintenant qu'il ne sait plus du tout vers qui, ou vers quoi diriger sa colère.  
Ton compliment sur ma manière de décrire l'histoire en adoptant son point de vue me fait très très plaisir. Pour moi c'était vraiment important d'adopter justement ce point de vue-là, qui est, comme tu le dis très bien, subjectif. Je ne veux pas seulement raconter l'histoire "via" Merle, mais "du côté" de Merle, au sens "prendre parti pour". Dans cette histoire, on aura en majorité ce point de vue, et beaucoup plus rarement celui de l'OC. Elle ne sera pas telle qu'elle est, mais telle que lui la voit.  
"rien de pire qu'un narrateur omniscient mal géré - ce qui est souvent le cas quand on ne fait pas preuve d'une très très grande maitrise" Tu me fais peur ! J'espère rester dans les clous !

Et sinon, merci à vous les gens qui avez lu, oui, vous, oui TOI, toi là-bas, tu n'as pas laissé de review mais je t'ai vu dans mes statistiques, et oui ! Donc, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu (pas grave si tu ne review pas, ça me fait avant plaisir que tu aies lu !)


	5. Le premier jour du reste de ta vie

**Chapitre 4 : Le premier jour du reste de ta vie**

_Ce monde, sous tous les méridiens, est une société anonyme de secours mutuel__._

* * *

Lorsque Merle se réveilla de nouveau, il se sentit mieux, pour la première fois. Il avait enfin l'esprit clair, au sortir de ce qui lui avait semblé une interminable traversée du brouillard. Combien de temps avait-elle duré ? Une nuit ? Quelques heures ? Des jours ? Il avait perdu toute notion du temps et son horloge interne, qui était plutôt précise d'habitude, était complètement déréglée.  
De la lumière filtrait à travers les interstices des fenêtres barricadées, la pièce était déserte, silencieuse, paisible. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sur un matelas confortable, recouvert d'une couette volumineuse et sa tête reposant sur un oreiller absolument moelleux. Toutes choses qu'il n'avait pas connues depuis des semaines.  
Il se sentait bien, étrangement bien même. Il n'avait plus mal nulle part, était reposé et se sentait à l'aise, détendu, en sécurité. Il se sentait quasiment… euphorique ?  
Il finit par reconnaître cette impression.  
C'était une sensation qu'il connaissait bien, il l'avait très souvent recherchée et souvent trouvée au cours de sa vie : il était défoncé, tout simplement. Une jolie défonce, sympathique, légère, relaxante.  
Il se souvint que la fille avait déclaré qu'il n'aurait plus mal et qu'elle allait le soigner. Pour la première partie, elle semblait avoir tenu parole, il ne savait pas quels médicaments elle lui avait donnés mais c'était de toute évidence quelque chose de costaud, cela faisait un bout de temps que les médocs normaux comme l'aspirine ou les antidouleurs classiques ne faisaient plus effet sur lui, il avait développé une tolérance bien trop haute à des trucs beaucoup plus forts. Et pour ce qui était de le soigner… il regarda son bras avec circonspection. Son moignon était emballé dans un pansement immaculé, réalisé avec du vrai matériel médical.  
Il se rendit compte seulement à ce moment-là qu'il était intégralement à poil. Cela le mit un peu mal à l'aise. Contrairement à son petit frère, lequel était tellement pudique que c'en était au point où Merle se demandait s'il ne baisait pas dans le noir, lui n'avait aucun souci particulier avec le fait d'être vu nu (et de toute façon, la pudeur, c'était un concept qui devenait rapidement obsolète quand on passait par la case prison). Mais l'idée qu'une totale inconnue avait profité de son inconscience pour lui retirer toutes ses fringues – et d'abord pour quelle raison elle avait bien pu faire ça ? – ne lui faisait pas franchement très plaisir.  
À ce moment-là, il ne se sentit pas uniquement nu, mais aussi et surtout vulnérable.  
Il ressentit soudain le besoin impérieux de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire office d'arme. Juste au cas où.  
Il se redressa un peu et observa l'endroit où il se trouvait.  
Il était allongé sur ce qui était probablement un canapé-lit déplié poussé contre le mur. La pièce autour de lui était un salon assez vaste, comportant un autre canapé, deux fauteuils, une grosse télé et une partie salle à manger avec une table et des chaises.  
L'arbalète de la fille était sur la table, avec un sac rempli de carreaux.  
Il remarqua une sorte de table de nuit à côté de son lit, où se trouvait une bouteille d'eau pleine, déjà ouverte, en compagnie d'un thermomètre et de plusieurs flacons de médicaments.  
L'envie de s'armer passa soudainement au second plan, remplacée par la soif.  
L'eau avait un goût bizarre, très sucré.  
Il but longuement malgré le goût et, ce faisant, il remarqua que le sol devant le lit étant jonché de torchons, de serviettes et d'autres tissus couverts de sang. Il frissonna en comprenant que c'était probablement le sien.  
Merle reposa la bouteille et s'apprêtait à regarder de plus près les médicaments lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

C'était la fille qui l'avait porté ici, la fille à l'arbalète et aux mains froides.  
Il la voyait nettement pour la première fois. Elle était habillée d'une chemise en flanelle bleue trop large aux manches relevées et d'un jean moulant. Elle était vraiment grande pour une fille, au moins 1m75 sinon plus et, du peu qu'il pouvait en juger avec ce qui dépassait de ses vêtement – ses bras, ses poignets, son cou – franchement maigre.  
Elle avait une silhouette androgyne, filiforme, il aurait presque pu la confondre avec un garçon si ce n'étaient ses poignets fins et ses mains délicates, son visage aux traits féminins et ses cheveux longs.  
Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens.  
Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui.  
« Hey ! De retour dans le monde des vivants ? Comment tu te sens ? »  
Elle lui apposa la main sur le front sans même attendre de réponse.  
« Yeah ! Plus de fièvre ! C'est pas trop tôt nom d'une bite ! »  
Elle fit une espèce de danse de la victoire, aussi inattendue que sautillante.  
Merle la regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés. C'était franchement rare que quelqu'un paraisse aussi ravi de le voir au réveil.  
La fille se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit et s'assit en tailleur, croisant nonchalamment ses longues jambes sans paraître gênée le moins du monde par le fait qu'elle était quasiment assise sur ses pieds.  
« Je suis bien contente que t'ailles mieux ! » déclara-t-elle, radieuse, comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours.

Il la dévisagea, étonné autant par sa réaction que par son apparence.  
Elle avait l'air exténué, ses yeux étaient soulignés de larges cernes sombres et son teint était pâle, maladif. Ses habits paraissaient encore plus couverts de sang que la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue.  
Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'y prêter attention, son regard était brillant, vif, amusé, et son visage affichait un sourire teinté d'ironie, exactement le même qu'il avait vu la première fois.  
La couleur de ses iris était telle qu'il s'en souvenait, d'un bleu très clair.  
Merle nota qu'un de ses yeux était marqué d'un large hématome.  
« C'est mon coquart que tu regardes ? Devine un peu qui me l'a fait ! »  
Il se rappela la façon dont il s'était débattu lorsqu'elle avait tenté de le soigner et du coup de poing qu'il lui avait mis.  
« C'est ça de vouloir aider les gens, on est mal récompensé, dit la fille blonde avec un sourire sarcastique. Et t'as pas tout vu. »  
Elle lui colla son bras sous le nez. Son poignet et son bras étaient pleins de bleus.  
« Tu t'es agrippé à moi l'autre nuit, j'ai cru que t'allais me casser le bras ! T'étais vraiment très mal, tu délirais complètement », expliqua-t-elle d'un ton léger. « T'as passé la moitié de la nuit à crier, à parler à des gens qui étaient pas là et à appeler un certain Daryl, tu m'as même pris pour lui à un moment. »  
Merle sentit une bouffée de gêne l'envahir. Il avait été malade à ce point ?  
« Depuis combien de temps je suis là ?  
- Deux jours et trois nuits, répondit l'inconnue. J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais crever ! T'étais brûlant comme un putain de fourneau, t'as perdu des litres de sueur, j'ai dû t'arroser nuit et jour comme une putain de plante verte ! Et ce truc… » Elle désigna son moignon. « … c'était une vraie infection ! Ca m'a pris des heures pour tout nettoyer, virer tous les débris d'os et faire un truc correct. D'ailleurs… »  
Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le lui donna.  
« Tiens, cadeau, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être les garder. »  
Il considéra les deux objets étranges qu'il avait dans la main, sans comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Deux petits morceaux blancs, sans forme précise. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte de ce que c'était.  
« C'est mes _os_ ?! souffla-t-il.  
- Ouep ! répondit-elle joyeusement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as _fait_ ? glapit Merle, les yeux écarquillés.  
- Ben, fallait bien retirer un peu d'os pour pouvoir refermer la barbaque par-dessus et faire un moignon correct, alors j'ai scié, ma foi, expliqua l'inconnue sur le ton de la conversation. Pis j'ai cautérisé les vaisseaux sanguins, rangé un peu tout là-dedans comme j'ai pu, j'ai refermé et j'ai fait des points de suture. »  
Merle avait pâli au fur et à mesure de l'explication.  
« T'es médecin ? demanda-t-il, redoutant déjà la réponse.  
- Absolument pas ! déclara la fille avec un grand sourire. C'était de la totale impro !  
- Mais t'inquiète pas ! ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Je me suis démerdée comme une pro. Bon ok j'avoue, un moment ça pissait tellement le sang que j'ai cru que t'allais y passer, mais t'es pas mort au final, et l'infection est passée. Ca va guérir tranquillement maintenant. Bon je promets pas que ce sera le moignon le plus sexy du monde, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'être mort nan ? »  
Merle considéra son avant-bras et le pansement blanc, propre, ordonné qui le terminait. Son regard alla de la blessure à la fille qui se tenait devant lui, assise en tailleur au bord du lit avec un sourire radieux et la tête de quelqu'un qui manquait dramatiquement de sommeil.  
Cette espèce d'imbécile heureuse venait de passer trois jours à le veiller et à s'occuper de lui après avoir improvisé une véritable opération chirurgicale. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie.  
Elle remarqua qu'il la dévisageait et lui adressa un grand sourire.  
« Comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour du reste de ta vie ! »

Merle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais son ventre l'interrompit en produisant un long gargouillement. C'est précisément à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il mourait de faim.  
La fille eut un petit rire.  
« Ok, pigé ! Je vais te trouver quelque chose à bouffer ! » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire avant de filer hors de la pièce.  
« Tu dois crever de faim, t'as rien mangé depuis trois jours ! » continua-t-elle depuis l'autre pièce. « J'ai pas réussi à te faire avaler autre chose que de l'eau, t'étais trop mal. »  
Il comprit alors pourquoi l'eau sur la table de nuit avait un goût aussi bizarre, elle avait dû y ajouter une grosse dose de sucre pour pallier de son mieux au manque de calories.  
Elle s'était réellement donné du mal pour le soigner.  
Elle revint moins de dix minutes plus tard, s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et lui tendit une casserole remplie de raviolis avec une fourchette dedans.  
« Attention c'est chaud ! On a du pot, le gaz fonctionne. »  
Merle tendit le bras droit par réflexe. Il resta un instant interdit, fixant son moignon.  
Il finit par grommeler et prit la casserole de la main gauche.  
« Laisse-moi deviner, t'étais droitier ? » demanda l'inconnue malicieusement.  
Il l'ignora et fixa son intention sur la casserole, réfléchissant à comment il allait se débrouiller pour tenir à la fois cette dernière et la fourchette, ce qui était évidemment infaisable. Il chercha des yeux un endroit stable où la poser, sans succès.  
La fille rigola en le voyant galérer.  
« Ok, changement de tactique ! » annonça-t-elle en lui prenant la casserole et en lui redonnant la fourchette. « J'vais t'la tenir, ça sera plus facile. » Elle mit dans cette dernière phrase juste ce qu'il fallait de grivoiserie pour laisser clairement deviner le double sens de l'expression.  
Il lui lança un regard noir mais était trop pressé de manger pour protester. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis les haricots et les pêches qu'il avait trouvés quatre jours plus tôt, quant à son dernier repas chaud, il ne se souvenait même plus à quand il remontait, c'était sans doute à la carrière la veille de partir pour Atlanta… mais ça semblait remonter à des années lumières. Il se mit à engloutir le contenu du récipient avidement, prenant à peine le temps de respirer entre deux bouchées.  
« Hé, laisse-moi en un peu ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en rigolant. Elle attrapa la seconde fourchette qu'elle avait apportée et piqua un ravioli dans la casserole.  
« Alors… qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main droite ? demanda-t-elle avant de l'avaler.  
- Pas tes oignons ! » cracha Merle, la bouche pleine.  
Il était plutôt mécontent de voir qu'elle avait décidé de piocher dans _ses_ raviolis, ça allait en faire moins pour lui. Et puis cette fille bizarre était assise trop près de lui à son goût.  
« Quoi ?! T'abuses, ça fait trois jours que je me pose la question, tu pourrais au moins satisfaire ma curiosité.  
- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire mettre !  
- Sympa… » Elle fit la moue.  
« Et sinon… », reprit-elle après quelques bouchées. « … à qui j'ai l'honneur ? Quand même, ça tu peux me le dire non ?  
- Dixon.  
- Juste Dixon ? C'est naze comme nom. T'as pas un prénom ?  
- Merle. »  
Son visage s'illumina.  
« Merle ? Waaah, c'est super beau comme prénom ! Merle. J'adore.»  
Il la dévisagea longuement. Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? C'était difficile de le savoir, elle avait toujours cette espèce d'expression amusée, comme si tout ce qui l'entourait était une blague particulièrement marrante. C'était aussi agaçant que déroutant. Merle se demanda si elle était tout le temps comme ça et ce qui pouvait bien pousser quelqu'un à afficher une aussi bonne humeur au beau milieu de la fin du monde. En tous cas elle commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.  
« Pourquoi tu m'as foutu à poil espèce de tarée ?  
- Oh ben pour pouvoir te reluquer évidemment, répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'avais pas maté la bite d'un vieux, je pouvais pas laisser filer une occasion pareille ! »  
Ok, elle lui tapait _vraiment_ sur les nerfs.  
« À ton avis Ducon ? » reprit-elle. « Je voulais voir si t'étais blessé ou mordu ailleurs. Ca aurait été con de passer des heures à te soigner le bras en gaspillant une demi tonne de médicaments et de matos si un morfale t'avais croqué l'orteil. »  
Elle sourit.  
« Et puis avoue qu'on dort quand même mieux sans vêtements.  
- Où sont mes fringues ? »  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
« Poubelle.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Ouais, elles étaient pleines de sang et elles puaient. »  
_Alors ça putain, si c'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !_ pensa Merle en regardant la fille et sa chemise totalement crasseuse.  
« Dis donc tu t'es regardée, espèce de clodo ? Si quelqu'un pue ici, c'est pas moi !  
- Ouais ouais ouais, fit-elle en agitant la main. C'est bon t'énerve pas, je vais t'en trouver d'autres des fringues. Te constituer une nouvelle garde robe, ça a pas vraiment été au top de mes priorités ces jours-ci figure-toi. J'étais vaguement occupée à essayer de t'empêcher de crever en tâchant de faire en sorte que tes cinquante de fièvre te crament pas la cervelle. Oh et puis aussi à barricader cette baraque de merde et à buter les zombis que tes hurlements nous ont attirés. »  
Il faillit en avaler son ravioli de travers.  
« Les zombis ?!  
- Ouais, les onze qui sont en ce moment raides dans la pelouse avec des flèches dans la tête. Relax, y en a plus pour le moment, on est en sécurité. Et puis même si d'autres se pointent, il me reste encore un tas de flèches.  
- Carreaux.  
- Hein ?  
- C'est pas des flèches qu'on tire avec une arbalète, c'est des carreaux.  
- Oh. Des carreaux. Ok. » Elle sourit. « J'aime enrichir mon vocabulaire. Merci. »  
Merle ne répondit rien et se concentra sur le contenu de la casserole, bien décidé à la finir le plus vite possible avant que l'autre ahurie ne lui réduise davantage sa part. Par chance, elle mangeait lentement et elle avait pas mal papoté, ce qui ne lui avait pas permis de lui voler trop de raviolis.  
Juste après avoir englouti le dernier, il sentit la fatigue lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup. C'était comme s'il s'était vidé de son énergie en quelques secondes.  
« Wow… », fit la jeune fille en voyant la casserole vide. « Dommage que le Guiness existe plus, j'crois que tu viens de battre un record de vitesse là. J'ai jamais vu personne bouffer des raviolis si rapidement. J'en ai mangé cinq. Merci », ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
Il se sentit soudain terriblement lourd, et sa tête comme du plomb. Il étouffa un bâillement.  
Il commençait à avoir vraiment du mal à se tenir assis.  
« Tu veux manger autre chose avant de te rendormir ? demanda la fille.  
- J'me rendors pas, rétorqua Merle. Va me chercher des fringues, j'me lève. »  
Elle rigola.  
« Non, j'crois pas, non. Moi j'crois plutôt que t'es juste à point pour une bonne sieste », dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.  
« Hors de question ! »  
Se rendormir ici était totalement exclu. Il n'était pas en sécurité. Il fallait qu'il se lève et qu'il se secoue les puces, il s'était déjà trop reposé.  
Mais c'était comme si son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.  
« Ouais ouais, c'est ça. » La fille posa délicatement son index sur la poitrine de Merle et appuya doucement.  
Il essaya de la repousser et se rendit compte qu'il n'en avait absolument pas la force. Il était incapable de résister à la simple pression de son doigt.  
Il tomba en arrière, la tête sur l'oreiller absolument moelleux et terriblement accueillant.  
« Fais de beaux rêves », entendit-il alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Lorsque Merle se réveilla, la première chose qu'il remarqua était qu'il était seul.  
La deuxième était que l'arbalète et les carreaux n'étaient plus sur la table.  
Et la troisième…  
Il y avait une chaise juste à côté du lit. Sur laquelle se trouvaient une pile d'habits et une feuille de papier bien en vue.  
C'était un dessin façon BD, d'une fille blonde aux cheveux bouclés (de toute évidence un autoportrait) en train de courir, poussant un caddie rempli de raviolis gros comme des coussins, avec un zombi derrière elle en train de la poursuivre. Elle l'avait colorié aux crayons de couleurs.  
Il y avait une phrase écrite en dessous :  
PARTIE FAIRE LES COURSES, SOIS SAGE  
Il sourit malgré lui. Combien de personnes au monde auraient eu l'idée de faire un petit dessin marrant avant d'aller risquer leur peau seules dehors ? Il y avait clairement un truc qui ne tournait pas rond chez cette gonzesse. Et pour ne rien arranger, elle dessinait franchement mal.  
Enfin, au moins elle lui avait trouvé des fringues, il n'aurait pas à déambuler dans la maison à poil.  
Parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de se lever cette fois-ci.  
Même si l'idée de se prélasser au lit était terriblement attirante, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller devant une inconnue. Pas question d'apparaître comme affaibli, surtout face à cette fille bizarre.  
Quand elle rentrerait, elle le trouverait debout et habillé, et elle ferait moins la maline.  
En vérité, Merle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il tenait tant que ça à l'intimider. Il fallait juste que ça soit fait, c'est tout. Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait, tout simplement.  
Toute sa vie il avait fait en sorte que chaque nouvelle rencontre prenne immédiatement la forme d'un rapport de force, à son avantage évidemment.  
Et là, autant dire que se retrouver devant elle à poil, allongé dans un lit, après avoir passé deux jours à délirer de fièvre, ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il aurait appelé se retrouver en position de force.  
Il se devait de rattraper ça, et vite fait.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre. Mais je peux déjà vous dire ce que vous verrez dans le suivant : de la crème fraîche, un faux départ et un petit parasol.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Pour Saphira :** Et oui, Merle et sa mystérieuse sauveuse ont déjà un point commun, ils sont aussi malpolis l'un que l'autre (j'avais prévenu dans le disclaimer hein :) )... et effectivement, niveau relation, c'est maigre pour le moment. Ils font un petit peu plus connaissance dans ce chapitre-ci, même si on ne connait toujours pas le nom de la demoiselle. Comme tu peux le constater, elle n'est pas très bavarde à propos d'elle-même, et de son côté, Merle n'est pas très curieux. Patience, ça viendra.

**Pour Cathoux : **Contente que tu aies apprécié ce petit passage. Effectivement, pour Merle, LA référence c'est son frère, Daryl est la fois la seule personne dont il se soucie et la seule qui, de son point de vue, se soucie de lui. Surtout que sa dernière pensée à peu près cohérente était au sujet de Daryl, alors qu'il s'imaginait sauvé par lui, dans un amalgame mental "carreau/arbalète/CDC". Bref, la fièvre lui embrouille fortement les pinceaux, le pauvre.  
Merci pour le compliment sur le ton général du chapitre. Je voulais montrer le truc vraiment de son point de vue de mec mal en point, c'est à dire bien flou, bien vague, donc Merle en mode "Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce ? Dans quel état j'erre ?" alors qu'en face, une mystérieuse inconnue prend de toute évidence la situation en main et paraît savoir exactement ce qu'elle fait (ce qui d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre s'avère être pas tout à fait vrai. Faute de savoir vraiment ce qu'elle fait, la demoiselle est surtout douée pour l'improvisation).

**Pour BoneyKing : **Houlàààà ! Comment tu pars direct dans des interprétations extrêmes et dramatiques ! J'adore ! Tout ça juste parce que l'OC tousse un peu fort ^_^ Et ben, pour te répondre... tu verras bien ! Na !  
Pour le titre du chapitre, contente qu'il t'ai plu. Pas d'interprétation à faire ici, c'est juste un détail du chapitre... mais qui sait, un détail qui aura peut-être son importance par la suite.

Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.  
Je voudrais juste ajouter qu'en ce moment, j'ai un rythme de publication ultra rapide (un par jour), mais je ne pense pas garder cette fréquence tout le long, juste le temps d'entrer comme il faut dans l'histoire.


	6. Faire une pause

**Chapitre 5 : Faire une pause**

_« C'est __toujours__ le plus __idiot__ des __deux__ qui s'en __prend__ à l'autre. »_

* * *

La première chose à faire c'était de se mettre debout.  
Merle rejeta l'édredon, posa ses jambes par terre et se leva.  
Avant de retomber immédiatement.  
Il tenta instinctivement de se raccrocher au bord du lit. Avec sa main droite. Il s'effondra au sol en criant, tout son bras parcouru par un éclair de douleur.  
Il se retrouva à fixer le plafond en tenant son moignon contre sa poitrine, haletant.  
« Putain de putain de bordel de putain de merde… », marmonna-t-il.  
Il se releva péniblement à l'aide de sa main gauche et se retrouva assis sur le bord du lit, observant ses jambes d'un air incrédule.  
Il était donc si mal en point que ça ?  
Son hébétement se changea rapidement en obstination farouche. Il avait décidé qu'il se lèverait et il allait se lever, nom de Dieu ! Il attrapa les vêtements sur la chaise et entreprit de s'habiller.  
Merle découvrit alors que se vêtir d'une seule main était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Rien qu'après avoir enfilé le caleçon et le pantalon, il se sentait si fatigué qu'il aurait pu se rendormir sur le champ. Il décida de laisser tomber les autres habits pour l'instant.  
Il fit une nouvelle tentative pour se mettre debout, plus prudemment cette fois-ci.  
Il avait les jambes en coton et dut immédiatement se retenir au mur.  
Il ne sentait pas mal à proprement parler, juste… incroyablement faible. C'était une sensation bien plus désagréable pour lui que la douleur.  
Mais au moins, il avait gagné. Il était debout.  
Il fit quelques pas, hésitants, comprenant rapidement qu'il avait besoin de s'appuyer contre le mur en marchant s'il ne voulait pas retomber.  
« J'espère que ces connards n'ont pas la salle de bain à l'étage », grommela-t-il.

Heureusement pour lui, elle était juste au bout du couloir, tout de suite après le salon.  
Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il se sentit de nouveau totalement épuisé. Il se traîna le long du mur et finit par s'arrêter au beau milieu, incapable de faire un pas de plus. Il avait terriblement envie de s'asseoir et de se reposer un instant.  
« Si tu fais ça, tu te relèveras plus, espèce de débile ! », se sermonna-t-il à haute voix.  
Il entendit alors le bruit de la porte d'entrée.  
« Merle ? » C'était la voix de la fille.  
Il entendit le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait par terre (probablement des sacs) et sa voix se rapprocher.  
« Houhou, Merle ? »  
Elle apparut au bout du couloir.  
« Hey ! T'aurais pu attendre que je sois là. Je t'aurais aidé.  
- J'suis capable d'aller pisser tout seul, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Félicitations, t'es un champion. Bon maintenant s'te plait, retourne t'asseoir avant de te casser la gueule. T'es trop lourd pour que je puisse te relever si tu tombes.  
- Et si tu t'occupais de ton cul ?  
- Et si t'arrêtais d'être con ? »  
Merle ne répondit rien, parce qu'il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour empêcher ses jambes de démissionner. La fille franchit rapidement les quelques pas qui les séparaient, pris son bras et le passa par-dessus son épaule. Il la laissa faire – c'était ça ou tomber – et marcha en s'appuyant sur elle.  
« Tu sais quoi, Merle ? T'es vraiment lourd. Au propre comme au figuré.  
- Ta gueule. »  
Elle l'aida à marcher jusqu'au salon.  
« Nan, pas le lit, fit Merle. La chaise. »  
Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré.  
« Le fauteuil ? » proposa-t-elle.  
Il réfléchit une seconde. Ca semblait un compromis acceptable.  
« Ok. »  
Elle le laissa tomber dans un des gros fauteuils.  
« File-moi le reste de mes fringues et mes godasses, ordonna Merle.  
- Pour aller où débile ? Tu tiens à peine debout !  
- Ta gueule et donne-moi mes putain de chaussures !  
- Certainement pas. T'es censé te reposer.  
- Je me suis assez reposé ! Occupe-toi de ton cul et fous-moi la paix !  
- Dis-moi Merle, t'es toujours aussi désagréable avec les gens, ou bien seulement avec ceux qui t'ont sauvé la vie ?  
- Tu m'as rien sauvé du tout connasse !  
- T'as failli crever, tu comprends ça ou pas, andouille ? T'as perdu plus de sang que j'aurais jamais cru qu'un être humain puisse perdre d'un coup ! Ton moignon était tellement infecté que je pouvais en sentir l'odeur avant même de le voir ! Si je t'avais pas bourré d'antibiotiques immédiatement tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Ça s'est joué à un cheveu, et c'était pas un cheveu épais ! Même moi j'en reviens pas que tu sois vivant et pourtant je te promets, chuis du genre optimiste ! Tu sais pourquoi j'ai pas pris le temps de te trouver d'autres habits ? Parce que j'étais sûre à 80% que t'allais y rester !  
- Et alors ?! T'es pas ma mère que j'sache ! Je t'ai rien demandé !  
- Arrête ce petit jeu, Merle, je ne joue pas.  
- Quel jeu ?  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi j'veux parler. Le jeu de celui qui pisse le plus loin. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Alors arrête de vouloir pisser plus loin que moi et donne-moi ces foutues chaussures ! » rétorqua-t-il.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa figure.  
« Merle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à te compliquer la vie ? Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à faire du moindre truc un foutu rapport de forces ? Tu veux pas juste… faire une pause ? Je veux dire… t'as rien à me prouver ok ? Je te connais pas, j'ai aucun lien d'aucune sorte avec toi et j'm'en tape totalement de qui tu es, de comment tu te comportes. Arrête… c'est franchement fatiguant pour moi, et pour toi ça doit être absolument exténuant. Alors… relax. Laisse-toi un peu aller. Sorti de cette pièce, tout le reste du monde promet d'être totalement merdique, encore plus maintenant pour toi, avec une main en moins. Alors, tant que t'es là, repose-toi vraiment. Je t'offre un répit alors profites-en. »  
Elle le prit par les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Je m'en fous que tu m'apprécies ou pas, je te demande pas d'être sympa avec moi, j'en ai rien à branler. Que tu sois reconnaissant envers moi, que tu me dises merci, que tu me rendes la pareille, je m'en tape totalement. Tu ne me dois rien, je ne te demande rien du tout, aucune contrepartie. C'est pas un échange, ou un marché, ou je ne sais quoi. C'est gratuit. »  
Il regarda un moment son visage, ses yeux terriblement cernés. Elle avait vraiment l'air fatigué.  
Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là que tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis trois jours avait probablement été uniquement pour _lui_, et qu'elle ne s'était pas ou presque soucié d'elle. Il se rappelait vaguement l'avoir eue à ses côtés absolument _toutes_ les fois où il avait été conscient. Et, pour ce qu'il en savait, son dernier repas s'était limité à cinq raviolis.  
Ce qu'il était en train de faire avec cette fille en ce moment, c'était pas cracher dans la soupe, c'était y déverser des barils entiers de produits chimiques, pisser dedans et y foutre le feu.  
Un désagréable et très rare sentiment commençait à se frayer doucement un chemin dans son estomac. Et c'était de la culpabilité.  
Il pensa à ce qu'elle venait de dire. _Faire une pause_.  
« C'est des conneries tout ça, rétorqua-t-il en la repoussant. Personne ne fait jamais rien sans contrepartie. La solidarité gratuite, ça existe pas. Ça existait déjà pas avant quand le monde était normal, et ça existe encore moins maintenant.  
- Et ben dis-toi que t'es tombé sur l'exception qui confirme la règle. Dis-toi que je suis la dernière personne au monde assez humaniste pour faire ça.  
- Alors c'est que t'es complètement conne ! »  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
- Vois ça comme ça si ça te plait. En attendant je suis là et tu ferais mieux de saisir ta chance. T'as besoin d'aide, je t'aide. C'est tout.  
- J'ai pas besoin de ta putain d'aide ! »

Elle le considéra quelques secondes.  
« Très bien. Comme tu veux », dit-elle.  
Elle alla chercher ses chaussures et le reste des habits et les posa sur le bras du fauteuil.  
Elle prit ensuite son sac et en tira quelques objets qu'elle lui jeta sur les genoux : des boîtes de médicaments, un rouleau de sparadrap, des ciseaux, des bandes et des compresses.  
C'est seulement lorsqu'il la vit enfiler son sac à dos, suivi du sac rempli de carreaux qu'il comprit. Son sentiment de victoire se changea d'un seul coup en stupéfaction.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Je pars, répondit-elle simplement en prenant l'arbalète. J'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je te laisse la bouffe, t'en as assez pour quelques jours. »  
Merle en resta bouche bée.  
Elle partait comme ça ? Aussi facilement ?  
Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, tira un trousseau de clefs de sa poche qu'elle utilisa pour déverrouiller la porte, avant de l'envoyer rejoindre le reste sur les genoux de Merle.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire sincère, sans trace d'animosité.  
« Bonne chance, Merle. »  
Sans même attendre de réponse, elle se retourna et posa la main sur la poignée.  
« Attends ! »  
Elle suspendit son geste et se tourna lentement.  
« Attends… répéta Merle. Tu peux pas juste… partir comme ça. »  
Il avait senti une sorte de panique l'envahir d'un seul coup en comprenant qu'il allait se retrouver seul. De nouveau.  
« Je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.  
- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, fit-elle remarquer.  
Elle avait toujours sa main posée sur la poignée de la porte.  
« Mais je te le demande maintenant », insista-t-il.  
_Lâche cette putain de poignée !_  
Elle le dévisagea un instant.  
« Je m'appelle Vi », répondit-elle.  
Elle retira sa main de la poignée.  
« Vi » Il goûta la sonorité de ce nom. Vi. « On… n'est pas vraiment parti du bon pied tous les deux j'crois bien. On pourrait p't'être… » Il cherchait désespérément ses mots. « … reprendre du début ? »  
Elle parut réfléchir un moment et finit par sourire.  
« Ça me va. »  
Elle posa l'arbalète, laissa glisser ses sacs par terre et referma la porte à l'aide du verrou qui s'y trouvait en supplément de la serrure.  
Elle resta un moment sans rien dire.  
Merle était à la fois soulagé et gêné, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire à partir de maintenant.  
« J'ai grave la dalle, moi, finit par déclarer Vi. Pas toi ?  
- Si, confirma-t-il, heureux de la voir prendre l'initiative.  
- Super ! Ça tombe bien, j'ai fait des putain de courses de la mort ! Figure-toi qu'aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé la toute dernière crème fraîche encore mangeable du monde ou peu s'en faut ! Et du lait ! Et des fruits en conserve ! Et une demie-tonne de thon en boîte ! Et des tas d'autres trucs extra ! Alors, c'est la classe ou bien ? »  
Son enthousiasme était tellement communicatif que Merle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
« Ah ben, finalement un petit sourire ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama Vi, radieuse.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était toujours assis dans le même fauteuil, mais beaucoup plus détendu, et avait complété sa tenue d'un teeshirt. Il se gardait le reste, chemise, chaussettes et chaussures pour plus tard.  
Il pouvait entendre les bruits venant de la cuisine où la fille – non, Vi, rectifia-t-il, elle s'appelait Vi – était en train de préparer Dieu sait quoi à base de crème fraîche en faisant un boucan improbable et, d'après ce qu'il entendait, en se parlant toute seule.  
Étrangement, il était en train de s'apercevoir que la présence de cette gamine bruyante et énergique avait un effet reposant, presque rassurant.  
Il n'était pas tout seul, il avait quelqu'un à qui parler. De la compagnie.  
Et, du peu qu'il en avait vu, Vi semblait aussi stupide qu'inoffensive. Il repensa au petit dessin qu'elle lui avait laissé. Comment une ahurie pareille avait-elle pu survivre ?  
En tous cas, il se sentait mieux maintenant. Il avait réussi à la faire rester sans être obligé de s'abaisser à s'excuser ou à avouer qu'il avait besoin d'elle.  
Il commençait à se dire qu'il pouvait se permettre de, comment elle avait dit déjà ? _Faire une pause_.  
Pas lui faire totalement confiance évidemment, il n'était pas con à ce point. Mais au moins saisir l'occasion qui lui était offerte de se reposer correctement.  
Puisqu'elle avait l'air suffisamment bonne poire pour lui filer un coup de main sans rien exiger en échange, autant en profiter.

« Risotto à la crème au curry et origan accompagné de son thon qualité supérieure pêché en haute mer ! annonça fièrement Vi d'une traite en apportant deux assiettes.  
- Tout ça ? demanda-t-il, amusé.  
- Et t'as même pas encore vu le dessert ! » répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant son assiette avant de s'asseoir à son tour dans le second fauteuil, juste à côté de lui, croisant les jambes.  
Soit parce qu'il était de bonne humeur, ou bien parce qu'il avait vraiment faim, ou encore parce qu'il avait presque totalement oublié ce que ça faisait de manger quelque chose de réellement cuisiné… il trouva ça absolument délicieux. L'association curry et thon paraissait un peu improbable au premier abord, mais finalement, ça se mariait très bien.  
Et la quantité astronomique de bouffe que contenait l'assiette était en soi un plaisir.  
Il se goinfra comme il avait eu rarement l'occasion de le faire au cours des dernières semaines.  
Vi, qui s'était servi une portion plus petite, termina bien avant lui et se contenta de le regarder manger d'un air amusé et satisfait.  
« Monsieur désire-t-il la carte des desserts ? proposa-t-elle une fois qu'il eut vidé son assiette.  
- Ça dépend, y a quoi ?  
- Je vous conseille la spécialité du jour : flan au caramel maison sur lit fondant au Nutella.  
- Où est-ce que t'as trouvé du flan encore bon ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je l'ai fait. Tu sais, les préparations en poudre où il suffit de rajouter du lait. Ça se périme jamais ces machins-là.  
- Ok, envoie.  
Elle lui apporta un verre à pied avec une strate de Nutella, une strate de flan et le caramel au-dessus pour finir. Elle avait ajouté un petit parasol décoratif. Le tout sur un plateau.  
« Alors toi quand tu dis que c'est la classe, tu fais pas semblant, fit-il remarquer, amusé.  
- C'est pas souvent que j'ai de la compagnie pour manger, j'en profite. Et puis faut fêter ta résurrection ! J'voulais rajouter une bougie dessus, mais j'en ai pas trouvé. Faut croire que les gens qui habitaient cette baraque ne fêtaient pas leur anniversaire », répliqua-t-elle, radieuse.  
Elle leva son propre verre de flan pour trinquer.  
« À toi ! »  
Merle hésita une fraction de seconde.  
_Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_  
« À moi », dit-il en entrechoquant son verre au sien.

Merle mangea son flan caramel-Nutella, en jetant des regards à la dérobée sur sa voisine. Cette dernière semblait avoir terminé de manger, elle délaça ses chaussures, les retira et se laissa aller dans le fond du fauteuil, à moitié affalée, jambes croisées.  
Elle avait une respiration étrange, sifflante, un peu laborieuse. Merle pouvait résumer son apparence physique en un seul mot : catastrophique. Il avait pu se faire une idée plus précise de sa silhouette lorsqu'il s'était appuyé sur elle, et elle était encore plus maigre qu'il ne le pensait. Poser la main sur son épaule était comme toucher une clenche de porte. Elle exhalait une odeur de crasse et de sang mêlés et vu l'état de ses mains et de son visage, ne s'était pas lavée depuis des jours, voire des semaines. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient dégoûtants et remplis de nœuds. La seule différence entre elle et un rôdeur, c'était qu'elle ne mordait pas (et aussi que les rôdeurs étaient moins doués en cuisine).  
Elle ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de faire le moindre effort pour démarrer une discussion. À vrai dire elle paraissait surtout se concentrer pour ne pas s'endormir.  
Merle était vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi elle était dans un état si lamentable. Ce n'était pas seulement la maigreur, la fatigue et la saleté, il y avait autre chose. Il était suffisamment observateur pour deviner immédiatement que quelque chose clochait chez elle. C'était discret mais ça se voyait, dans ses gestes, sa manière de se tenir, de se déplacer, sans parler de sa respiration.  
« T'as pas l'air en forme. C'est quoi ton problème ? »  
Elle répondit sans même tourner la tête vers lui.  
« Ta main c'est pas mes oignons, et ce que j'ai comme problème, c'est pas les tiens non plus. »  
Il était plutôt contrarié qu'elle refuse de satisfaire sa curiosité mais il pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher, étant donné que, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer, lui non plus n'avait pas l'intention de parler de lui.  
Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Alors qu'elle mettait la main devant la bouche, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement.  
« Depuis combien de temps t'as pas dormi ?  
- Longtemps, répondit-elle simplement. Au moins deux jours.  
- Ah ouais, quand même. »  
Elle sourit.  
« Tu m'as pas laissé fermer l'œil plus de vingt minutes depuis que je t'ai ramassé dans la rue. T'avais le sommeil plutôt bruyant, ça nous a attiré quelques zombis, je pouvais pas vraiment me permettre de roupiller. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de dormir beaucoup depuis que je suis seule.  
- T'es seule depuis longtemps ?  
- Depuis le début.  
- Le début ? De l'épidémie ?  
- Ouais. »  
Il la dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Elle semblait parfaitement sérieuse. Cette fille était vraiment seule depuis que toute cette merde avait commencé ? Elle avait survécu des semaines dans cet enfer sans personne pour l'épauler ?  
Si c'était vrai, alors soit Vi était la fille la plus chanceuse du monde, soit elle était bien plus résistante que son apparence ne le laissait penser.  
Peut être qu'il devait réviser quelque peu son avis à propos d'elle. Elle était peut-être moins stupide et inoffensive qu'il ne l'avait cru.  
L'air incrédule de Merle paraissait beaucoup l'amuser, elle sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par une quinte de toux soudaine, d'abord normale, puis de plus en plus forte.  
Cela fit remonter un souvenir à la surface. Quand il avait été malade, il avait entendu ce bruit, plusieurs fois, et il se rappelait ce moment où il s'était brièvement réveillé et où il l'avait aperçue, toussant jusqu'à en tomber par terre.  
Sa toux était anormale, de toute évidence, et paraissait particulièrement douloureuse d'après la façon dont elle se pliait en deux et se tenait la poitrine.  
Lorsqu'elle se calma finalement et retira la main de devant sa bouche, il tressaillit en voyant que sa paume était pleine de sang.  
« T'es infectée ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Mais nan, je suis pas infectée ! » répondit-elle en essuyant distraitement sa main sur le devant de sa chemise, ajoutant une tache de sang aux précédentes.  
Il allongea la main et la lui plaqua sur le front. Lequel était plus chaud qu'il ne l'aurait dû.  
« T'as de la fièvre ! T'as été mordue !  
- Putain mais non, bordel ! Y a pas que l'infection qui donne de la fièvre, connard ! Je suis _malade_ !  
- Malade ?  
- Oui tête de nœud, malade. C'est pas contagieux, c'est pas un virus, j'ai juste des problèmes de santé. J'étais déjà malade avant l'épidémie. »  
Il la regardait d'un air suspicieux.  
« Tu voulais savoir ce que c'était mon problème, non ? Ben voilà, maintenant tu sais. J'ai une maladie. J'étais à l'hôpital quand l'épidémie a démarré.  
- Et c'est quel genre de maladie qui fait tousser du sang ?  
- Le genre chronique, rétorqua-t-elle. Et c'est bon, pas besoin de me regarder avec cet air dégoûté, c'est pas contagieux j'te dis. »  
Elle prit une bouteille d'eau à côté d'elle et but longuement.  
« Bon ben au moins, ça m'aura réveillée », dit-elle en se levant et en remettant ses chaussures.

Elle s'étira et fit craquer ses doigts.  
Elle pointa les boîtes de médicaments sur la table de nuit l'une après l'autre.  
« Vicodin, Oxycontin, Paracétamol – si t'as de nouveau de la fièvre, lista-t-elle. Sers-toi comme ça te chante mais vas y mollo avec l'Oxy, pas plus d'un à la fois, il a un dosage de cheval, c'est le mien. En plus je t'en ai donné y a moins de six heures. »  
Du coup, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il s'était réveillé défoncé. Il se repassa son avertissement dans la tête. Comment ça, le sien ? Elle prenait des trucs aussi balaises ?  
Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, elle était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce et chargeait son sac à dos et les carreaux sur ses épaules.  
« Attends, où tu vas ? demanda Merle.  
- T'inquiète, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ce coup-ci j'ai l'intention de revenir. Tout à l'heure en revenant du supermarché, j'ai vu une pharmacie, annonça-t-elle en prenant l'arbalète. Mais il y avait un peu trop de zombis à mon goût dans les parages et j'étais déjà super chargée alors j'ai décidé de me la garder pour plus tard. Ça va me faire une petite promenade digestive.»  
Ça ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié de la voir partir, mais il n'avait pas franchement d'arguments à lui opposer, ni de solution de rechange. Il se contenta de hocher la tête.  
« Ah au fait, il reste quatre autres flans sur la table de la cuisine si tu veux. De toute façon faut les finir rapidement. Tu veux que je te les apporte ?  
- Nan.  
- Ok, bon ben à tout à l'heure alors. Je ferme à clef, ça te va ? »  
Il hocha la tête.  
« Repose-toi bien et sois sage. Ciao ! » lança Vi avec un coucou de la main.  
Elle ouvrit la porte, prit le temps de vérifier que la voie était libre, et referma derrière elle.

* * *

**The end (of the chapitre). ****Mais sachez d'ores et déjà que dans le prochain, vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir du whisky, de la marijuana et une couverture.**

**Et, à toutes fins utiles, je vous précise que Vi, se prononce à l'américaine, « Vaille » donc.  
**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews** : (qui me remplissent toujours de joie, je tiens à le signaler, merci à vous)

**Pour Cathoux : **Vi sur le trône de la démerde, merci pour l'idée, elle est bien mignonne. Mon choix de raconter l'histoire en Merle POV fait que je n'ai pas pu écrire le passage où elle improvise son opération chirurgicale et je le regrette, parce que j'en avais une idée très précise, et ça aurait pu donner un truc à la fois dramatique et amusant, plein d'humour noir, avec Vi en mode grosse improvisation et les péripéties qui en découlent ("Waow, mais, heu... il pisse le sang en fait. Oups ! Vite, torchon, torchon ! Beuhhh y'en a partout... misère, c'est possible de perdre autant de sang ? J'ai l'impression d'être en train de faire du boudin, huhuhu..."). Enfin, sachez que Merle est passé très près de la mort.  
Effectivement, il y a un gros décalage entre Merle qui sort tout juste du pâté et qui découvre cette fille de but en blanc, et elle, totalement à l'aise, qui se comporte comme s'il était un vieux pote, forcément, ça fait trois jours qu'elle est à côté de lui 24/24h, elle l'a soigné, déshabillé, s'est occupé de lui et l'a même rassuré quand il délirait... autant dire qu'elle a largement eu le temps de dépasser le stade de la gêne (en plus du fait que Vi est déjà naturellement une grosse sans-gêne, et clairement pas du genre timide). Du coup, le pauvre Merle a raté un épisode, et le voilà largué ^_^

Et le dessin, alors oui, le dessin. Pour la petite histoire, j'ai fait le fameux dessin décrit dans ce chapitre, à la demande de Cathoux.  
C'est pas la seule illustration que j'ai faite/ferai pour cette fanfic, mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop comment les stocker quelque part pour que vous puissiez les voir. Ca viendra, patience.

**Pour BoneyKing : **Et ouais, tu vois, c'est toi qui avait raison, elle est bel et bien malade... bon, effectivement, je l'avais plus ou moins fait comprendre entre les lignes, ce n'était pas un si gros secret. Après la question c'est quelle maladie et avec quelles conséquences ? (oui je sais, je sais, pour toi c'est un cancer^^) Et pour ça, il va falloir attendre encore un petit peu... tu n'as donc pas fini d'échafauder des hypothèses. Nul doute que les prochains chapitres vont être l'occasion pour toi de construire un diagnostic différentiel à la Dr House !  
J'aime beaucoup cette appellation de "casse couilles bienheureuse" ! C'est EXACTEMENT ce que je voulais faire ressentir à travers ce personnage, je voulais précisément mettre en scène une joyeuse emmerdeuse, une sauveuse qui tape sur le système avec sa grande gueule et son humour pieds-dans-le-plat. Est-ce son caractère naturel ou comme tu le suggères, une sorte de bonne humeur désespérée... on verra bien !  
En tous cas quelle que soit la réponse, Vi va apporter une touche d'humour à l'histoire et la placer sous le signe de la bonne humeur, c'est le but.

Merci pour ton compliment sur les dialogues, ça me fait très plaisir. C'est un gros défi pour moi parce que comme l'histoire va mettre en scène deux personnages très grandes gueules, et entre qui les affrontements verbaux seront très fréquents, c'est super important que les dialogues soient à la hauteur... Mais ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que je n'ai pas écrit l'histoire dans l'ordre chronologique, donc avant d'écrire ce chapitre précis, j'ai eu l'occasion de me "faire la main" sur les dialogues d'autres chapitres. Et il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour trouver le "ton" de la voix de Vi, et aussi celle de Merle... les premières pages que j'ai tapées, j'ai réécris quasi entièrement les dialogues par la suite.  
Par exemple, au début, Vi parlait beaucoup comme Merle, avec plein de gros mots et un vocabulaire plutôt basique, voire franchement argotique. Et puis au fur et à mesure, j'ai décidé de lui donner un ton plus "cultivé", qu'elle n'ai pas seulement de la répartie mais aussi de l'éloquence. Elle aime bien faire des phrases un peu alambiquées, avec des mots savants, des tournures un peu ampoulées et un ton vaguement prétentieux, je trouvais que ça sonnait bien pour elle et ça renforçait son côté agaçant.  
Et oui, tenter de faire un Merle "in character" est plutôt paradoxal, vu qu'on n'a pas vraiment pu se faire une idée de son caractère avec le peu qu'on l'a vu à l'écran. D'ailleurs ma hantise c'est de découvrir que le Merle de la saison 3 est extrêmement différent de comment je l'ai décris dans cette histoire. Angoisse... ;_;  
D'ailleurs, au sujet de la difficulté de faire un Merle in character, j'en avais parlé dans ma review du chapitre 17 de Cathoux (et elle m'a répondu dans le chapitre 19), je ne vais pas le réécrire ici mais néanmoins je suis d'accord avec toi : c'est chaud et j'espère ne pas me planter. J'espère surtout ne pas tomber dans le piège de faire un Merle trop "gentil", ou plus exactement, gentil "trop vite".


	7. Curiosité

**Chapitre 6 : Curiosité**

_[…] au fond de ses yeux passaient les ombres profondes de souvenirs qui ne paraissaient guère lui apporter de joie._

* * *

Merle resta un moment assis à se demander quoi faire. Il se sentait de nouveau somnolent, mais n'avait pas envie de dormir.  
Il décida finalement de faire une nouvelle tentative pour se dégourdir les jambes et en profiter pour aller manger d'autres desserts, plus par gourmandise que par faim.  
Il se mit debout prudemment. C'était loin d'être la super forme, mais il nota une nette amélioration par rapport à la première fois. S'assoir sur une chaise une fois à la cuisine constitua néanmoins un soulagement certain, et ça le conforta dans l'idée qu'il devait manger le plus possible et surtout se bourrer de sucre. Le mix flan, caramel et Nutella, qu'il aurait trouvé beaucoup trop sucré et écœurant en temps normal, était donc plutôt bienvenu.  
Il engloutit trois flans sur les quatre restants et décida de laisser le dernier à Vi, dans un rare élan d'altruisme.  
Après ça, il retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil et profita du simple plaisir de ne rien faire du tout, regrettant au passage l'impossibilité de regarder la télévision.  
Il était quasiment sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer violemment.  
Vi était essoufflée et la moitié de son visage était couverte de sang frais. Elle avait l'arbalète en bandoulière et un pied-de-biche à la main dégoulinant de sang. Elle avait aussi un nouveau sac, qui paraissait bien rempli.  
Elle laissa tout tomber, ses armes et ses sacs, s'adossa à la porte, la verrouilla et se laissa glisser par terre.  
« T'as été mordue ? »  
Elle rigola nerveusement.  
« Nan, toujours pas. C'est une vraie obsession dis donc, tu comptes me le demander toutes les heures ? »  
Elle se passa la main sur le visage et considéra le sang qui avait coulé, apparemment depuis une plaie à la tête. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux d'hémoglobine. Elle avait plusieurs autres petites entailles sur les mains et les bras.  
« J'ai eu un petit souci en chemin, rien de bien méchant.  
- Ça saigne plutôt beaucoup pour un truc pas méchant, fit remarquer Merle.  
- Bof, les blessures à la tête, ça pisse toujours le sang », dit-elle d'un ton détaché.  
Elle se releva et entreprit de nettoyer son visage et sa tête comme elle pouvait, avec de l'eau et une serviette ramassée par terre.  
« C'est comment ? » demanda-t-elle à Merle en se penchant vers lui.  
Il inspecta son cuir chevelu. La plaie était très nette, assez longue mais peu profonde.  
« Pas bien grave. Tu t'es fait ça avec quoi ?  
- Un bout de verre je pense. Pour faire court, j'ai fait connaissance avec une fenêtre et ça s'est mal terminé, surtout pour la fenêtre. »  
Vi prit son sac à dos et en sortit une trousse remplie de matériel médical – pansements, bandes, compresses et autres – de laquelle elle tira une bouteille de désinfectant.  
Elle en imbiba un coin de serviette et tendit cette dernière à Merle.  
« Fais-le, toi, moi je vois rien. »  
Il n'était pas d'un naturel serviable, mais il pouvait difficilement dire non à la personne qui s'était occupé de lui trois jours entiers.

* * *

Une fois sa blessure nettoyée et désinfectée, Vi tira une bouteille de Jack Daniel's de son sac et se laissa tomber sur le second canapé, celui qui n'était pas déplié. Elle retira ses chaussures, tira une chaise et y croisa les jambes, s'affalant dans le fond du divan, la nuque reposant sur le dossier, la tête rejetée en arrière.  
Avec des gestes lents, elle tira d'une poche de sa chemise un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet. Elle en sortit une clope cylindrique et se l'alluma. Elle inspira profondément et souffla un épais nuage dont l'odeur ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature. C'était de la weed, et d'après le parfum, c'était de la bonne.  
Merle quitta le fauteuil et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
Elle lui passa le joint sans même le regarder. Il hésita un instant, réticent à l'idée de mettre en bouche un truc ayant été en contact avec ce qu'il estimait être la personne en moins bonne santé qu'il avait jamais croisée. Mais Merle étant Merle, l'argument drogue l'emporta rapidement sur la logique sanitaire.  
Alors qu'il tirait sa seconde bouffée, Vi se redressa, prit son sac au pied du canapé et en sortit plusieurs flacons remplis de pilules. Elle en sélectionna quelques-unes et les avala avec une longue rasade de whisky, avant de lui passer la bouteille.  
Merle alterna le joint et le whisky pendant quelques minutes, glissant doucement dans un état second et confortable. Vi alluma un second joint une fois le premier terminé.  
Cela lui prit un petit moment, ses mains tremblaient.  
« C'est pas mon problème mais… tu devrais peut-être dormir un peu, suggéra Merle. T'as pas l'air en super forme.  
- Je vais très bien, mentit Vi.  
- Ha bon. »  
Elle avait toujours cette respiration bizarre, sifflante, qu'il avait remarquée quelques heures plus tôt.  
« Tu respires toujours aussi mal quand tu vas très bien ?  
- Nan, c'est juste que j'ai pas choisi la bonne maison apparemment. Ces connards avaient probablement un chat, je me demande même s'il est pas encore dans le coin, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis allergique.  
- Allergique aux poils de chats en plus d'être malade ? »  
Vi rigola doucement.  
« Ouais je sais, j'suis fabuleuse.  
- Comment ça se fait que t'es toute seule? T'as pas rencontré d'autres survivants ?  
- Si, j'en ai croisé quelques-uns, mais je les ai évités, ça m'intéresse pas d'intégrer un groupe, je suis bien toute seule, sans personne pour m'emmerder. J'étais déjà pas très sociable avant, c'est pas maintenant que tout le monde est devenu encore plus con je vais m'y mettre, expliqua-t-elle entre deux bouffées de fumée.  
- Alors pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? »  
Elle rigola.  
« En tous cas heureusement que c'était pas dans l'espoir que tu m'exprimes de la gratitude, parce que t'es pas du genre généreux en matière de remerciements ! T'avais déjà l'air d'un connard blasé quand je t'ai vu de loin, ça a pas changé en me rapprochant ! dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, comme si elle trouvait ça particulièrement marrant.  
- Qui tu traites de connard, morveuse ? » rétorqua Merle. Il se serait probablement fâché en temps normal, mais l'effet euphorique de la drogue et le sourire candide de sa voisine firent qu'il ne prit pas l'insulte réellement au sérieux.  
« Si tu me trouves pas sympathique, ça explique encore moins pourquoi t'as risqué ton cul pour ma gueule.  
- J'ai eu pitié d'un vieillard handicapé », répondit Vi en gloussant.  
Merle lui colla un coup sur le crâne avec le fond de la bouteille de whisky, plus par plaisanterie que dans un geste réellement violent, il prit d'ailleurs soin d'éviter l'endroit où elle était blessée.  
« Ouille ! » gémit-elle, tout en continuant de rigoler. Son rire se transforma graduellement en quinte de toux et elle finit par cracher du sang dans sa manche, pliée en deux.  
« Ça t'apprendra à me traiter de vieux et d'handicapé, cancéreuse de mes deux ! » commenta Merle, sarcastique.  
Vi, la tête entre ses jambes, tâchait de reprendre son souffle.  
« Pour être totalement sincère avec toi, Merle Dixon, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, j'ai pas vraiment réfléchi quand je t'ai sauvé la peau. En fait j'étais à la fenêtre de cette maison, celle dans laquelle on est, je m'entraînais à tirer avec l'arbalète. Quand je t'ai vu débouler, titubant, j'ai failli te coller un carreau dans la tête, tu faisais une jolie cible. Puis j'ai vu que t'étais encore vivant, tout seul et pas très en forme. Les deux rôdeurs sont arrivés à ce moment-là. Quand je t'ai vu défoncer le premier à coups de marteau, ça m'a impressionnée. Je me suis dit que tout mal en point que t'étais, t'étais pas encore prêt à crever, et que tu méritais sans doute un petit coup de pouce. C'est tout.  
- J'ai eu de la chance alors si je comprends bien… dit Merle avec un léger sourire.  
- On peut dire ça comme ça, admit Vi. T'as surtout eu de la chance que j'arrive à viser dans le mille. J'ai trouvé l'arbalète ya moins d'une semaine et j'en avais jamais utilisé une avant ça.  
- Ça se voit, déjà tu la tiens n'importe comment.  
- Ah bon, y a une manière spéciale de la tenir ? Je le savais même pas. Tu t'y connais un peu?  
- Un peu ? je suis un vrai pro ! affirma Merle.  
- Oh ben c'est cool alors, tu pourras me montrer deux trois trucs ! dit la jeune fille, l'air ravi.  
- Pourquoi t'as choisi ça et pas un flingue, ou autre chose ? C'est pas courant comme arme.  
- Je sais pas, quand je l'ai vue, je me suis dit que c'était une arme cool, tu vois. C'est trop la classe, une putain d'arbalète, c'est couillu, ça respire le charisme nan ? » répondit Vi, exaltée.  
Merle se leva.  
« 'vais pisser, annonça-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de sa voisine.  
- Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda-t-elle. Pas pour pisser, pour marcher », précisa-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils. Elle eut un petit rire moqueur. « J'promets de pas t'reluquer la bite cette fois-ci.  
- Nan, j'me sens mieux que tout à l'heure.  
- Ok. »

Il revint dix minutes plus tard, après avoir livré une nouvelle lutte épique contre son propre pantalon.  
Le fait d'avoir pu atteindre la salle de bain et en revenir d'un pas presque normal constituait la victoire de la journée.  
_Merci crème fraîche, thon pêché en haute mer et flans au caramel_, pensa-t-il distraitement.  
Vi était allongée en travers du canapé, profondément endormie. Ce n'était pas franchement une surprise, tout chez elle indiquait qu'elle était exténuée.  
Il nota qu'elle dormait avec son sac à dos serré contre elle. Elle ne lui faisait de toute évidence pas confiance.  
Il pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher. Lui non plus n'aurait pas fait confiance à un inconnu s'il avait été à sa place.

Alors qu'il la dévisageait, il se demanda quel genre de personne elle était, d'où elle venait et quelle avait été sa vie avant l'épidémie. Il avait plutôt pour habitude de n'en avoir rien à foutre des autres, mais cette fille-là, Vi, attisait sa curiosité pour plusieurs raisons.  
La première, évidemment, était qu'elle l'avait aidé. Non, pas simplement aidé, rectifia-t-il, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, elle avait risqué sa peau et dépensé trois jours complets de sa vie juste pour lui, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas. Lui ne lui aurait probablement même pas filé un carré de sucre s'il l'avait trouvée en train de crever de faim, mais elle n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa propre sécurité, son sommeil, son énergie et une partie de ses médicaments pour le tirer d'affaire.  
Merle pouvait compter sur les doigts de la seule main qui lui restait les personnes qu'il connaissait qui auraient été prêtes à faire tout ça pour lui… et elles étaient toutes mortes, à part Daryl. Non, pensa-t-il sombrement, Daryl était mort aussi.  
Et, plus étrange encore, Vi n'avait pas l'air de le détester, contrairement à 99% des gens cinq minutes après avoir fait sa connaissance. Et Dieu sait pourtant qu'il n'avait rien fait pour se rendre sympathique. Il lui avait collé son poing dans la gueule, avait apparemment été particulièrement chiant tout le temps où il avait été malade, avait été infâme avec elle dès son réveil et ne lui avait exprimé aucune miette de gratitude pour ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Il la regarda dormir un petit moment. S'il n'avait pas entendu régulièrement le léger sifflement de sa respiration, il aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas l'air en forme, c'en était à se demander lequel, de lui ou d'elle, avait le plus besoin de repos. Il se demandait quel genre de maladie elle avait pour être dans cet état-là, et comment elle avait pu rester en vie jusqu'ici en traînant un tel problème de santé.  
Il se demanda aussi quel âge elle avait. Elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, ça c'était sûr. C'était difficile de lui donner un âge précis, ses mains, sa peau, son visage avaient une finesse de jeune fille, presque d'adolescente. L'impression qui se dégageait d'elle était une maîtrise de soi et une force de caractère très adultes mêlées à une sorte de gaieté et d'énergie typiquement enfantines. En somme, elle aurait pu avoir 17 ans ou bien 25, ou même plus, il n'arrivait pas à se prononcer.  
En tous cas, endormie comme ça, elle avait vraiment l'air jeune, probablement plus qu'elle ne l'était réellement.

De toute façon, 17 ou 25 ans, ça revenait au même pour Merle : comparée à lui, c'était une fillette.  
Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il devait la vie à quelqu'un de si jeune, et surtout, à une _fille_. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi misogyne et rétrograde que Merle Dixon, c'était aussi surprenant que vexant. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées depuis le début de l'épidémie étaient terrifiées, désorientées, pleuraient pour un oui pour un non et étaient à peu près aussi dignes de confiance et solides qu'un marteau en chocolat. Pas le genre à se promener seules dans la rue armées uniquement d'une arbalète et à descendre des rôdeurs à coups de pied-de-biche. Sans même parler de l'estomac et du sang froid dont Vi avait dû faire preuve pour lui opérer le bras, toute seule et avec une _scie_ – ça, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Une autre chose qui l'étonnait, c'était son manque de curiosité. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le bombarde de questions, qui il était, d'où il venait, ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite… mais tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé c'était son nom et comment il avait perdu sa main – et au passage, elle n'avait pas paru offusquée lorsqu'il avait refusé de répondre. Elle semblait se foutre totalement de faire connaissance ou pas avec lui. À vrai dire, il en savait encore moins sur elle qu'elle sur lui. À part son nom (qu'il avait dû insister pour obtenir), Vi, qui au passage n'était même pas son nom, juste un surnom, ou un diminutif, et le fait qu'elle était malade (ce qu'il aurait fini par deviner seul de toute façon), mais sans qu'il sache de quel mal précisément, il ne savait rien d'elle. Ah, si, rectifia-t-il, elle était allergique aux poils de chat et appréciait le cannabis et le whisky, tout comme lui. Waow, sacrées infos dis donc. Hormis ça il ne savait ni qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait, ni où elle allait. Et elle ne paraissait pas avoir l'intention de l'éclairer davantage.  
Ce qui était paradoxal, c'est que si Vi avait été plus bavarde à son sujet, Merle n'en aurait absolument rien eu à foutre de ce qu'elle lui racontait… Mais le fait qu'elle distille les informations au compte-gouttes comme ça, ça le rendait curieux malgré lui, il avait envie d'en savoir plus.

C'était dommage qu'elle dorme avec son sac serré contre elle, il aurait bien voulu en profiter pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il se pencha pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas le lui prendre d'une manière ou d'une autre sans la réveiller. Il tenta de tirer doucement dessus mais elle resserra son étreinte en fronçant les sourcils dans son sommeil. Il n'insista pas. Elle toussa de nouveau et s'enroula un peu plus sur elle-même, repliant ses longues jambes.  
Il posa le revers de sa main sur son front. Elle était un peu fiévreuse.  
Il se rappela la nuit qu'il avait passée dans le noir, à attendre le jour, quasiment dans la même position qu'elle, à part qu'il serrait une barre de fer contre lui et pas un sac à dos. Il se rappela les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés cette nuit-là, alors qu'il était blessé, épuisé et fiévreux… le doute, l'angoisse, et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des dizaines d'années, depuis qu'il était tout gamin, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avouer à qui que ce soit : la peur du noir. Et la peur d'être seul.  
Il prit une sorte de couverture, de plaid plus exactement, qui se trouvait sur l'un des fauteuils, le déplia et en recouvrit la jeune fille.  
Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer sa gratitude de façon directe. Mais faire un petit geste quand personne ne pouvait le voir, ça il pouvait le faire. C'était sa manière à lui de dire merci.  
Elle avait amplement mérité de se reposer après tout ce qu'elle venait de faire pour lui, alors si elle dormait, autant qu'elle dorme bien.

* * *

**On termine sur ça aujourd'hui, et la prochaine fois, voilà ce qui vous attend : des problèmes respiratoires, un chat et un duel de centimètres.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews **

**Pour Cathoux : **Merle dans la saison 3, je suis impatiente et je le redoute tout à la fois. J'espère vraiment qu'il n'auront pas fait de lui un méchant basique bourrin et obtus. Ca ne me dérange absolument pas qu'il joue un rôle de "méchant", au contraire, il a les motivations et le potentiel pour faire un méchant classe (et bien sûr, "gentil" et "méchant" ça n'a pas vraiment de sens dans TWD, si on prend le point de vue de Merle, le méchant c'est Officer Friendly et sa clique), mais ce serait dommage qu'ils en fassent un gros con.  
Pour le bonus que tu réclames... peut-être, si tu es sage, mouahahahaha ! (nan sérieusement, fallait pas me dire ça, je suis déjà en train de l'écrire, je sais pas ce que je vais en faire ni où je vais le foutre mais bon).  
Alors, pour le répondant de Vi, le fait qu'elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et mette Merle au pied du mur : j'ai fait le personnage de Vi vraiment sur mesure pour créer un duo/duel avec lui. Je te l'avais déjà dit je crois bien mais je pense que Merle ne pourrait pas "fonctionner" avec une fille gentille/timide/douce, ou alors pas de la façon dont je voudrais. Je voulais un OC qui puisse être sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, en quelque sorte (verbalement notamment).  
Est-ce que Vi bluffait ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Après tout, Merle bluffait bien, lui, puisque malgré son super discours ronchon "oué j'ai pas b'soin de toi, fous-moi le camp !" il n'avait pas du tout envie de la voir partir. Alors, bluff ou pas bluff ? On ne le saura pas pour l'instant, mais la question resurgira plus tard et on aura la réponse.

**Pour BoneyKing : **Bon, on passe du cancer à la mucoviscidose. C'est une hypothèse très intéressante, ça correspond plutôt bien aux symptômes, y compris à certains que tu ne connais pas encore... mais pourtant, ce n'est pas ça, hé non :)  
L'Oxycontin n'est pas vraiment un médicament spécifique à certaines maladies, c'est juste un antidouleur, qui peut être franchement balaise selon son dosage (toute une frange de toxicos américains se droguent avec, au même titre que le fameux Vicodin si cher au Dr House), il peut être prescrit pour des tas de choses, allant de la rage de dents aux maladies graves en passant par absolument tout ce qui fait mal.  
Au sujet du thon en boîte, effectivement, comment ne pas songer au thon de l'espoir ? Pourtant, j'ai écris le thon de l'espoir bien après ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, quand je pense à des aliments en boîte qui se périment très lentement, je pense toujours automatiquement au thon, probablement parce que j'en consomme moi-même régulièrement (au passage, le riz-curry-thon-crème est une recette testée et approuvée, ce ne sera pas la seule dans cette histoire d'ailleurs).  
Super merci pour le compliment sur les dialogues, ça me fait très chaud au coeur, surtout sachant que l'histoire a beaucoup de parties dialoguées.  
Contente aussi que tu aies apprécié la façon dont Merle s'adoucit un peu, j'avais peur justement qu'on me reproche que ce soit OOC, ou bien trop tôt dans l'histoire, alors que pour moi, ça se justifie.  
Je suis d'accord avec le fait que Merle ait tendance à avoir un sale caractère, mais lui faire faire la gueule tout le temps me semble exagéré. Dans ce chapitre, il se retrouve dans une situation incroyablement meilleure que ce qu'il a pu connaître au cours des dernières semaines : sécurité, repos, vraie nourriture, soins, médicaments, tout ça plus le fait qu'il vient d'échapper de peu à la mort et se trouve en compagnie d'une Vi aussi enthousiaste qu'excentrique... si ce n'est pas l'occasion idéale pour se dérider un peu, alors c'est que c'est vraiment le pire grincheux du monde ! Alors qu'au contraire, moi je vois plutôt Merle comme quelqu'un qui sait apprécier les bons moments (certes, avec une tendance à vite virer colérique, mais quand même.)  
Donc oui, on le voit dans ce chapitre presque gentil, comme tu dis. Je pense vraiment qu'il peut l'être (enfin, gentil est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt "agréable"), avec les gens qu'ils considère "de son côté", et pour l'instant, Vi entre pleinement dans la catégorie.  
Par contre, faut pas rêver, les trois mots les plus difficiles à prononcer pour lui, ça reste : pardon, merci et s'il te plait. Ca, ça ne risque pas de se produire de sitôt.

**Pour tout le monde : **J'ai un peu changé ma mise en page, notamment au niveau des dialogues, sur les conseils d'expert de BoneyKing, je trouve que visuellement, c'est mieux. Je rectifierai les chapitres précédents sous peu.  
EDIT : C'est fait !  
Je me prosterne devant la rapidité et l'efficacité de BoneyKing ! Gloire à elle !


	8. Suffocation et optimisme

**Chapitre 7 : Suffocation et optimisme**

_Toutefois un bon rire est chose excellentissime, une bonne chose par trop rare, ce qui est d'autant plus regrettable. De sorte que si un homme paie de sa personne pour fournir la matière à une bonne plaisanterie, qu'il n'en soit pas rebuté, mais en fasse les frais en riant le premier, avec générosité, vous pouvez être sûrs que cet homme a plus d'étoffe que vous n'auriez pu le croire._

* * *

Vi s'était endormie en laissant le joint en équilibre sur le goulot de la bouteille de whisky posée par terre, à côté du paquet de clopes, du tabac à rouler et du briquet. Merle ralluma le joint et retourna s'asseoir dans le fauteuil un moment, laissant ses pensées voguer au gré des vapeurs d'alcool et de cannabis qui lui emplissaient le cerveau. Il était plutôt euphorique. Le bilan de la journée était positif, de son point de vue. Il était dans un endroit à peu près sûr et franchement confortable, sa blessure allait beaucoup mieux, il était repu et reposé et venait de faire une rencontre qu'il devait bien qualifier d'intéressante.  
Une fois le pétard terminé, Merle passa en revue les médicaments qu'elle lui avait laissés. Les flacons étaient du genre de ceux qu'on trouvait dans les pharmacies des hôpitaux. Il était de plus en plus curieux de connaître le reste du contenu du sac de Vi. Si elle avait dévalisé un hôpital, ça risquait d'être très intéressant.  
L'espace d'un instant, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit : maintenant qu'il tenait sur ses jambes, il pouvait lui prendre son sac, ses armes, sa bouffe et se tirer en gardant tout pour lui, il avait beau être blessé, elle n'était clairement pas de taille à se défendre contre lui, surtout maintenant qu'elle dormait. Il chassa rapidement cette pensée. Merle Dixon n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un brave gars, mais il n'était pas mauvais à ce point-là. En tous cas pas au point de faire un pareil coup de pute à quelqu'un qui ne lui avait pour l'instant causé aucun tort.  
Le paquet de clopes que Vi avait laissé contenait cinq joints déjà roulés, des feuilles et pas mal d'herbe. Il s'alluma un nouveau joint et fit le tour de la maison pour passer le temps. Le jour commençait à baisser, la pénombre s'installant graduellement.

La maison était celle d'une famille de classe moyenne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Les parents et leurs enfants, un adolescent et une fillette, souriaient depuis leurs photos aimantées sur le frigo. Tout dans la maison racontait une vie de famille paisible, heureuse. Typiquement le genre de vie que Merle n'avait pas connu. Des impacts de balles et des traces de sang dans le couloir venaient contredire le tableau familial idyllique. À l'étage, le lit des parents était couvert de sang. La chambre de la petite fille était propre, intacte, elle n'avait probablement pas bougé depuis la dernière fois où la gamine y avait dormi. Le lit était défait et des jouets traînaient par terre. Dans la chambre d'à côté, le lit contenait le cadavre en décomposition d'un jeune garçon, le corps marqué de morsures profondes et la tête percée d'une balle, juste entre les deux yeux.  
Merle le dévisagea avec une sorte de fascination macabre, se demandant vaguement lequel de ses deux parents avait eu le courage de lui coller une balle dans le crâne. Ses pensées dérivèrent malgré lui. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait les couilles de faire pareil pour lui, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus Daryl à ses côtés ? Il s'en voulut immédiatement d'y avoir pensé. Cela lui rappela à quel point il était passé près de la mort ces jours-ci. Et à quel point il était seul désormais.  
Pour la première fois, Merle se demanda sincèrement si ça valait bien la peine de perdre une main pour pouvoir survivre dans ce monde-là. Peut-être qu'au lieu d'utiliser cette foutue scie pour se libérer, il aurait dû se trancher une artère, peut-être que ça aurait mieux valu…  
Il referma la porte de la chambre et regagna le rez-de-chaussée, bien décidé à se changer les idées par n'importe quel moyen.

Alors qu'il venait de descendre l'escalier et traversait le couloir menant au salon, un bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un gros chat roux à poils longs, qui vint se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant.  
Il se pencha et le gratouilla derrière les oreilles. L'animal n'avait pas l'air particulièrement affamé. Il devait y avoir une chatière quelque part qui lui permettait d'aller se nourrir dehors.  
Il avait toujours entendu dire que contrairement aux chiens, les chats s'attachaient aux lieux et pas aux personnes. Ca semblait vrai pour celui-ci. L'animal avait l'air heureux de le voir comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Il ondulait entre ses jambes, cherchant les caresses en ronronnant comme un petit moteur.  
« Alors comme ça c'est toi qui empêche la gamine de respirer correctement ? » demanda-t-il, amusé, avant de se relever.  
Il fit l'inventaire de la nourriture et chercha tout ce qui pouvait servir d'arme, pour s'occuper l'esprit. Le gros chat le suivit, curieux et ravi d'avoir de la compagnie. Il ne trouva pas grand-chose à part une hache dans le garage et un couteau dans son étui en compagnie de sa pierre à aiguiser, n'ayant apparemment pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. Heureux de cette occasion de passer le temps, il retourna au salon et entreprit de lui rendre son tranchant. Comme 80% des trucs qu'il avait fait couramment toute sa vie sans même y penser, le simple fait d'aiguiser un couteau devenait un vrai casse-tête maintenant qu'il n'avait qu'une main à disposition. Et si au moins ça avait été la bonne main ! Mais non, il avait fallu que ce fils de pute de shérif lui menotte la droite !  
Merle se rendait bien compte qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à devenir gaucher, et vite fait.  
Après avoir fini avec le couteau, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre pour exercer sa dextérité. Il décida de s'entraîner à rouler des clopes d'une main.  
Il était suffisamment défoncé pour rester focalisé là-dessus des heures, le cannabis donnant à cette simple tâche une dimension fascinante. Merle ne vit pas le temps passer et, quand il finit par s'allumer la première vraie cigarette qu'il avait réussit à rouler (plutôt informe, pour être sincère), goûtant une bouffée de tabac qui avait un arrière-goût de victoire, la nuit était tombée depuis un certain temps et il avait allumé la lampe électrique qui se trouvait sur la table et appartenait de toute évidence à Vi.  
Il entendit quelque chose marmonner dans son dos. Se retournant, il se rendit compte que Vi était maintenant sur le dos, à moitié hors de la couverture. Il s'approcha doucement.  
« …. Un coca et des frites… » marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fermés, profondément endormie.  
Merle sourit.  
« Sur place ou à emporter ? demanda-t-il.  
- S' place…»  
Il rigola doucement. Daryl aussi parlait en dormant parfois, particulièrement quand il était plus petit, et on pouvait avoir de véritables conversations avec lui certaines fois, qu'il avait totalement oubliées à son réveil.  
« Y a quoi dans ton sac ? » continua Merle.  
Vi soupira en lui tournant le dos.  
Elle marmonna un truc presque incompréhensible, les seuls mots que Merle reconnut furent « trop loin » et « mon frère ».  
« T'as un frère ? »  
Elle fronça les sourcils, se retournant nerveusement dans son sommeil.  
« meilleure moitié… déclara-t-elle gravement.  
- Si tu le dis »  
Elle éternua bruyamment.  
« … tuer l'chat… » marmonna-t-elle.  
Merle décida de lui ficher la paix. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la réveiller et de toute façon il n'avait rien pigé à ce qu'elle disait.  
Sa blessure commençait à lui faire mal, il décida de s'offrir une nouvelle dose d'antidouleurs. Vi n'avait pas menti à propos du dosage de l'Oxycontin . À peine quelques minutes après en avoir ingurgité un comprimé, l'effet se fit sentir. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, bras écartés, fixant le plafond avec un sourire émerveillé. Tout ce qui l'entourait lui semblait confortable, rassurant, passionnant, paisible et fabuleux à la fois. Même l'air qu'il respirait lui paraissait doux et particulièrement délicieux.  
Il demeura longtemps dans cette position, sans bouger d'un millimètre, goûtant une sérénité et un bien-être que seuls les psychotropes pouvaient lui apporter, oubliant tout le reste, momentanément en paix avec lui-même et l'univers.  
Il finit par perdre la notion du temps et à s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit et il était incapable de dire combien de temps il avait dormi. Les piles de la lampe étaient quasiment mortes. Une pendule au mur lui indiqua qu'il était 4.45AM  
Il prit alors conscience de ce qui l'avait réveillé.  
La respiration de Vi avait changé.  
Il se retourna et constata que tout le bas de sa figure était couvert de sang et qu'elle suffoquait dans son sommeil. Apparemment, elle s'était mise à saigner du nez et elle se retrouvait à s'étouffer dans son propre sang, qui avait dû certainement lui couler aussi dans la gorge. Elle respirait de plus en plus mal mais ne se réveillait pas pour autant.  
Merle se demandait ce qu'il convenait de faire, s'il devait attendre qu'elle se réveille d'elle-même ou bien… il se leva, hésitant.  
Vi roula sur elle-même, se retrouvant sur le dos, ce qui aggrava encore son cas, empêchant totalement le sang de s'évacuer. Elle commençait à hoqueter.  
« Merde merde merde ! »  
Merle se précipita et la secoua en criant.  
« Réveille-toi ! Debout ! T'es en train de t'étouffer abrutie ! »  
Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, la forçant à se mettre assise. Elle ouvrit les yeux, surprise, encore à moitié endormie. Elle porta la main à son visage et sursauta en la voyant couverte de sang, hoquetant de plus belle, commençant à paniquer.  
« T'as du sang plein le nez ! Souffle ! »  
Elle ferma la bouche et souffla du mieux qu'elle pouvait, expulsant un flot de sang épais mêlé de caillots, puis cracha ce qui lui obstruait la gorge.  
Elle réussit finalement à respirer de nouveau, luttant pour reprendre son souffle. Elle continuait à saigner du nez abondamment, elle se moucha longuement, directement dans sa manche évacuant encore plus de sang et de bouts sombres de Dieu sait quoi.  
Merle avait vu un certain nombre de trucs dégueulasses au cours de sa vie, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu une fille se transformer en geyser.  
« C'était quoi ça bordel ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »  
Vi le regarda, le nez dans sa manche.  
« … saigné du gnez… dit-elle simplement.  
- Ah sans déc' ? Putain, merci de me le dire, j'avais pas remarqué ! »  
Elle continuait à respirer très mal. De plus en plus mal à vrai dire. Sa respiration produisait un sifflement étrange. Elle tâtonna à la recherche de son sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit un objet qu'elle se mit dans la bouche.  
« C'est pas vrai ?! T'es asthmatique en plus ? »  
Vi se contenta de le fixer, une main tenant son nez à travers le tissu de la chemise, l'autre tenant l'inhalateur. Merle aurait juré voir un soupçon d'amusement dans son regard. Comme si même ça, ça lui semblait marrant.  
« C'est toi qui m'as réveillé ? demanda Vi entre deux bouffées de Ventoline.  
- Qui d'autre à ton avis, abrutie ! Putain j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Tu pouvais pas me prévenir avant, merde ?! »  
Vi respirait de nouveau normalement, elle posa l'inhalateur et retira sa chemise, qui était trempée de sang. Dessous, elle avait juste un débardeur, dans lequel elle flottait comme une gamine trop maigre qui aurait mis des habits d'adulte.  
« Première fois que ça arrive…. Un saignement de nez, pendant une crise d'asthme, pendant que je dors. J'en ai déjà eu deux ensemble, mais les trois combinés c'est inédit. Je savais même pas que c'était possible, y'avait quoi, une chance sur dix mille ? Enfoiré de chat ! »  
Merle la dévisagea, surpris. Elle n'avait pas l'air choquée de ce qui venait de se produire, elle avait l'air…. amusée ?!  
« Alors j'ai failli mourir… » dit-elle doucement, avec un léger sourire, regardant pensivement sa chemise pleine de sang.  
Elle se tourna vers lui avec une expression émerveillée.  
« Ben merde alors, tu m'as sauvé la vie, Merle ! C'est fabuleux ! T'es un héros ! »  
Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Qui étaient encore ensanglantées.  
Elle se leva… et tomba immédiatement par terre.  
« Waw ! Ok, mauvaise idée », constata-t-elle.  
Elle se passa la main sur la figure.  
« J'ai dormi combien de temps ?  
- Plus ou moins sept heures.  
- Putain de merde ! gémit-elle. Pas étonnant que j'ai aussi mal, sept heures sans médocs ! »  
Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de se mettre debout, plus lentement, avec succès cette fois-ci.  
« J'avais pas dormi aussi longtemps d'un coup depuis des semaines. »  
Elle s'étira longuement avec un gémissement de plaisir.  
« Allez, pour fêter ça, petit déjeuner ! » annonça-t-elle, radieuse.  
Merle découvrit alors que pour Vi, petit déjeuner signifiait sortir de son sac un nombre conséquent de boîtes de médicaments et d'aligner une bonne dizaine de cachets et de comprimés divers sur la table.  
« T'es en train de faire quoi là ? Te suicider ?  
- Nope, j'me soigne. »  
Elle pointa les boîtes les unes après les autres.  
« Asthme, asthme, corticoïdes pour l'asthme, anti inflammatoire, fièvre, antidouleur, antidouleur, antibiotique, antihistaminique. »  
Il écarquilla les yeux.  
« Et t'as vraiment l'intention d'avaler tout ça en même temps ?  
- Ben ouais.  
Ok, cette gonzesse avait le cerveau totalement fondu. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit aussi souriante et insouciante. Deux antidouleurs différents (dont les Oxycontin dont il venait d'éprouver l'efficacité) et à des doses de cheval. Il se demanda ce qu'elle comptait faire du reste de sa journée après ça. À part tomber par terre et fixer le plafond en rigolant, évidemment. Ou bien mourir dans son vomi.

À peu près une heure plus tard, Vi n'était pas morte dans son vomi. Elle n'avait pas non plus roulé sous la table.  
Elle avait fait du café, apporté à manger (« Oh tu m'as laissé un flan ! T'es trop chou ! ») et refait le pansement de Merle. Il n'avait pas eu à bouger le petit doigt pour quoi que ce soit. Non pas qu'il ait eu l'intention de le faire, soit dit en passant.  
Vi était énergique, empressée, attentionnée et serviable. Et d'une bonne humeur communicative.  
« Ça m'a l'air parfaitement bien » annonça-t-elle gaiement après s'être occupé de sa blessure. « T'as passé le plus dur là. Encore un ou deux jours de repos et tu seras de nouveau sur pieds. Le truc maintenant, ça va être de s'habituer à avoir qu'une seule main, ça va prendre du temps mais je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, t'es un dur à cuir, ça se voit ! »  
Il sourit doucement.  
« Optimiste, hein ?  
- Complètement, confirma-t-elle.  
- C'est quoi ton truc pour être aussi enthousiaste ? demanda Merle, franchement amusé.  
- Chais pas, je suis comme ça c'est tout. Tu sais, voir le bon côté des choses, penser positivement, ce genre de conneries…  
- T'es du genre à voir le verre à moitié plein, en gros ?  
- Nan, moi je suis du genre à dire hé ! Mon verre était beaucoup plus rempli que ça ! Et plus gros aussi ! Sers-moi en un autre ! »  
Merle éclata de rire.  
« Jolie philosophie ! J'aime bien !»  
Il devait bien admettre qu'il ressentait de la sympathie pour cette gamine. Sa spontanéité, sa façon de ne rien prendre au sérieux, son franc-parler… ça lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais.  
Ça et se sentir mieux d'heure en heure.  
Se sentir revivre.

Vi était bavarde, parlait de tout et de rien avec enthousiasme, sans que son sourire quitte jamais son visage. Pour Merle, c'était à la fois déroutant et agréable, il aurait presque pu se croire revenu à son ancienne vie, en train de papoter dans un bar avec une fille peu farouche autour d'un verre. En tous cas, son interlocutrice avait la parlotte facile… mais il remarqua rapidement qu'elle parlait de tout et n'importe quoi, sauf d'elle. Et elle ne lui posait toujours pas de questions à propos de lui.  
Au fil de ce premier petit déjeuner qu'ils passèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre, devant leurs tasse de café, un pot de Nutella, des biscottes et des chips au bacon (Merle n'était pas amateur de petits déjeuners sucrés, contrairement à Vi qui semblait prendre un grand plaisir à manger le matin comme une gosse de huit ans), une sorte d'accord tacite sembla prendre forme, celui de ne pas se poser trop de questions. Merle comprit que s'il voulait satisfaire sa curiosité, elle allait à son tour exiger des réponses de sa part. Et il ne voulait rien dire à propos de sa main, de Daryl, du CDC, de son ancien groupe ou de lui-même.  
Soit, il lui ficherait donc la paix.  
Après tout, maintenant que Vi semblait s'être décidée à rester, il allait avoir tout le temps pour mieux la connaître, ce n'était pas pressé.

Elle eut une nouvelle crise d'asthme à la fin du petit déjeuner, qu'elle calma à coup de Ventoline comme la première.  
« Comment t'as bien pu survivre tout ce temps en respirant aussi mal ? s'amusa Merle.  
- Je suis allergique aux chats, pas aux rôdeurs, répondit-elle. Ils me posent pas trop de soucis, ils sont lents et cons comme des tables, suffit d'éviter les dents. Les chats par contre, ça c'est vraiment dangereux, si un putain de chat s'asseyait sur ma tête, je pourrais bien en crever. »  
En parlant de chat justement, Merle sentit une forme familière se frotter contre sa jambe.  
Il se pencha et caressa l'animal.  
« Salut, toi. »  
Vi suivit son regard et se pencha à son tour.  
« Nom de Dieu de bordel ! » s'écria-t-elle. « L'enfoiré de chat, je l'savais bien qu'il était dans le coin ! »  
Elle bondit de sa chaise, le chat détala et elle se lança à sa poursuite.  
« Reviens ici salopard ! »  
Alors que Merle se marrait, il entendit un bruit de course à travers la maison et des chapelets de jurons entrecoupés de miaulements.  
Il termina ce qui restait de son café d'une traite et décida de terminer de s'habiller en vue de la journée qui commençait, ce qui consistait à enfiler la chemise que Vi lui avait fournie et à mettre ses chaussures.  
Hasard ou choix délibéré de la part de la jeune fille, la chemise était déjà en grande partie boutonnée et il eut juste à se glisser dedans sans devoir se battre avec les boutons.  
Par contre, lorsqu'il se retrouva assis sur le bord de son lit, devant ses chaussures, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il devait nouer quelque chose depuis son amputation et qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment se débrouiller pour faire ses lacets d'une seule main.  
Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait aucune solution.  
Alors qu'il se creusait la cervelle, Vi déboula dans la pièce.  
« Le p'tit salopiaud, il a filé par la chatière de derrière ! M'en vais clouer une planche en travers vite fait, enfoiré de saleté de… » Elle s'arrêta et son regard alla de Merle aux chaussures.  
Elle se remit à sourire.  
« Besoin d'aide peut-être ?  
- Nan ! » La réponse fusa immédiatement, sèche, têtue.  
Vi pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, amusée de le voir aussi buté.  
« Il va bien falloir que quelqu'un fasse ces lacets, tu sais ? fit-elle remarquer posément.  
- J'ai pas b'soin de toi ! » cracha-t-il.  
Elle sourit malicieusement.  
« T'as bien raison, ce serait tellement humiliant qu'un vrai mec viril comme toi se fasse aider pour lacer ses chaussures, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Se promener tout le reste de sa vie en chaussettes, c'est beaucoup moins dégradant. »  
Merle lui lança un regard noir. Si on avait pu tuer les gens rien qu'en les regardant méchamment, Vi aurait été victime d'une combustion spontanée dans l'instant.  
Il regarda de nouveau ses pieds. Puis elle. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour effacer son sourire de sa figure, il était à deux doigts de lui en coller une. Mais, se rendit-il compte amèrement, lui taper dessus n'allait pas régler son problème de lacets.  
« Fais-les », siffla-t-il furieusement. « Mais tu fermes ta gueule, j'veux plus t'entendre. »  
Vi s'agenouilla avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et laça les deux chaussures sans rien dire, après quoi elle se releva et recula de quelques pas, admirant le travail.  
Merle se releva à son tour et se rendit soudain compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle et lui se trouvaient debout en même temps, à part les deux fois où elle l'avait aidé à marcher. Mais cette fois-ci, alors qu'il la voyait pour la première fois face à face sans avoir à se préoccuper de ne pas se casser la gueule par terre, la taille de Vi le frappa.  
Comme il l'avait pressenti, pour une fille, elle était vraiment grande.  
Il eut un doute soudain.  
Elle n'était quand même pas grande au point de…  
Il devait absolument en avoir le cœur net.  
Il alla se planter devant elle, tira ses épaules légèrement en arrière, se haussant de toute sa stature, cherchant à gagner le moindre centimètre supplémentaire et resta là à la toiser méchamment, les bras croisés.  
Elle fit un pas vers lui, au point que leurs visages se touchaient presque, et elle fit exactement comme lui, dégageant ses épaules, redressant son dos, levant le menton, droite comme un i.  
Vi sourit de toutes ses dents.  
Elle le dépassait de quelques centimètres.  
Cette pisseuse était _plus grande que lui !_  
Sans cesser de sourire, elle baissa les yeux. Il suivit son regard et constata qu'elle se tenait sur la pointe des pieds.  
Vi éclata de rire et se remit normalement, cessant de tricher, lui accordant les quelques cinq centimètres qu'il avait de plus qu'elle.  
« T'inquiète pas ! » lança-t-elle gaiement. « C'est toi le plus grand ! »  
Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus, en rigolant.

* * *

**Voili voilou mes filous, on termine sur ça ce soir. Et demain soir, voici ce qui sera au programme : une crise d'angoisse, des éternuements et un ami nommé Georges.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Cathoux : **Effectivement, je vois Merle comme quelqu'un d'excessif dans tous les domaines : drogue, alcool, nourriture, sexe, tout ce qui fait plaisir. Donc quelqu'un de gourmand, oui, pourquoi pas ? Je le vois plus comme un amateur de salé, le sucré, c'est plus le domaine de Vi, mais puisqu'il a apprécié le flan supercalorique de son hôte, rien ne l'empêche d'aller en engloutir trois autres d'affilée, non ? :)  
Sur le "je-m'en-foutisme" de Vi, c'est effectivement une fille qui prend tout avec nonchalance, c'est l'image qu'elle veut se donner. C'est le genre de personne à se ramener en fauteuil roulant et à prétendre que ses jambes vont très bien. Peu importe qu'elle soit passée à travers une fenêtre, qu'elle ait eu la peur de sa vie et pisse le sang, elle va se la jouer "même pas mal" et tourner le truc en dérision. Après la question c'est combien de temps peut-on maintenir ce genre d'image ?  
Et oui, voilà Merle encore mis au pied du mur... difficile de dire non dans ce cas-là. Dans ces premiers chapitres, c'est clairement Vi qui a "l'avantage" par rapport à Merle... je tiens à préciser quand même que ça ne va pas durer éternellement, il n'est pas du genre à se laisser bouffer indéfiniment.  
Weed et alcool... enfin un terrain d'entente entre eux, et enfin un point commun. Et effectivement, c'est le prétexte idéal pour se détendre un peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment flagrant ici (parce que Vi est tombée de fatigue avant ! ^^), mais ça se reproduira par la suite, et plus d'une fois, le sac à dos de Vi recelant encore pas mal de secrets.  
Je suis contente que toi et Boney ayez apprécié ce moment d'introspection, en forme de petit retour dans la tête de Merle, qui, bien qu'il ne dise pas grand chose, se pose plein de questions. Les réponses viendront petit à petit, vous allez devoir prendre votre mal en patience tout comme lui ;)

**Pour BoneyKing : **Encore une fois, intéressantes hypothèses. Je ne vais ni confirmer ni infirmer, mais sache que tu devras attendre encore trois chapitres pour avoir ta réponse. Vi et sa bonne humeur : trait de caractère ou symptôme ? Dans les deux cas ce qui es sûr et certain, c'est qu'il s'agit forcément de la partie émergée d'un iceberg... et que ce personnage ne restera pas éternellement l'imbécile heureuse qu'elle veut donner à voir.  
Pour elle comme pour Merle, ça va devenir de plus en plus difficile de continuer à faire croire qu'il n'en ont "rien à foutre"... mais on en est encore fort loin !  
Et pitié, ne t'excuse pas de faire une petite review ! Tu as passé la soirée à corriger mes chapitres ! Encore merci au passage !  
Et au passage, même si la maladie que j'ai choisie est rare, il n'est pas impossible que tu la trouve, surtout maintenant que tu as l'asthme à ajouter à l'équation des symptômes ;)


	9. Paradis artificiels

**Chapitre 8 : Paradis artificiels**

_Je connais bien le capitaine Achab, j'ai été son second il y a bien des années je sais qui il est, c'est un homme intègre, non point un brave homme bigot comme Bildad, mais un brave homme qui jure – un peu comme moi – seulement il y a en lui bien d'autres richesses. Oui, oui, je sais qu'il n'a jamais été très gai et je sais qu'au retour il a eu l'esprit un peu dérangé par un maléfice, mais la douleur aiguë, lancinante que lui infligeait son moignon sanglant en était la cause n'importe qui le comprendrait. Je sais aussi que, depuis qu'il a perdu sa jambe au dernier voyage à cause de cette maudite baleine, il a été d'humeur changeante, parfois désespéré, parfois furieux, mais tout cela passera. Et une fois pour toutes, permets-moi de te dire et de t'affirmer : mieux vaut naviguer avec un bon capitaine ombrageux qu'avec un mauvais capitaine hilare._

* * *

Vi descendit les escaliers pieds nus, lentement, en essayant de rendre ses pas totalement silencieux.  
Il était trois heures du matin, selon la montre qu'elle gardait sans une poche de son sac et, comme souvent, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir plus de quatre heures d'affilée. Cette fois-ci, son réveil était dû à un cauchemar, ou plus exactement _au_ cauchemar puisque c'était toujours plus ou moins le même qu'elle faisait. Enfin, au moins cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas crié.  
Comme il était hors de question de se rendormir après ça, elle avait décidé d'aller prendre un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque et de bouquiner en attendant le jour, utilisant sa seconde lampe de poche, la plus petite.  
Elle traversa le couloir à pas de velours, dans le noir, poussa doucement la porte du salon et se retint de rire.  
Merle ronflait comme une tronçonneuse.  
Vi entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, sachant exactement où trouver la bibliothèque et s'orientant parfaitement dans le salon malgré l'obscurité.  
Elle passa à côté de la table en évitant soigneusement de buter dans les chaises… et marcha sur la queue du chat.  
L'animal bondit en poussant un miaulement aigu, Vi sursauta avec un glapissement de surprise, chercha à se raccrocher à quelque chose alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre, attrapa le bord de la nappe et tomba en entraînant avec elle tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, la lampe, la bouteille de whisky, plusieurs verres, des assiettes et des couverts. Le tout produisit un boucan infernal et Merle bondit de son lit en hurlant.  
Après quelques secondes de confusion, Vi trouva la lampe à tâtons et l'alluma.  
Elle se retrouva face à un Merle visiblement très nerveux, qui avait déjà sa hache en main.  
« C'est bon ! C'est bon, pas d'panique ! C'est qu'moi ! Me tue pas ! »  
Merle parcourut des yeux le carnage et poussa un soupir exaspéré.  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, espèce de connasse ? cracha-t-il en balançant son arme par terre.  
- Heu… j'étais venu chercher un bouquin, j'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller, mais j'ai marché sur l'autre con de chat. »  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.  
« Trois heures ?! Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?  
- J'arrivais pas à dormir. »  
Vi remit la nappe et commença à ramasser ce qui était tombé. L'un des verres s'était brisé dans sa chute, elle recueillit soigneusement les éclats et les posa sur la table.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que Merle s'était rassis sur le bord du lit. Elle lui trouva un air bizarrement nerveux. Et il tenait son bras droit contre sa poitrine comme si…  
« Ça te fait mal ? »  
Il lui jeta un regard furieux.  
« Pas tes oignons !  
- Ben un peu, si, quand même, rétorqua-t-elle. Après le mal que je me suis donné, j'ai le droit de m'assurer que ce truc guérit correctement, j'tiens pas à devoir gérer une seconde infection. Ça te fait mal ? Tu t'es cogné ?  
- J'vais bien, fous-moi la paix. »  
Elle le dévisagea, suspicieuse.  
« J'vais regarder ça.  
- Laisse tomber, c'est pas la peine. C'est pas le moignon qui me fait mal, c'est la main. »  
Vi resta une seconde étonnée, avant de comprendre.  
« Ah, d'accord. C'est ce qu'on appelle une douleur fantôme, non ? »  
Merle grogna quelque chose qui pouvait ressembler à une réponse affirmative.  
« J'peux rien faire alors ? T'as besoin de rien ?  
- Que tu me débarrasses le plancher !  
- D'accord. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Bonne nuit, Merle. »  
Il roula des yeux furibonds alors qu'elle choisissait un livre rapidement, filait hors du salon et refermait la porte derrière elle.

Merle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas et se passa la main sur la figure en poussant un soupir exaspéré.  
Il était furieux après Vi de l'avoir réveillé, avec le mal qu'il avait eu à s'endormir !  
Sa main absente le faisait toujours autant souffrir malgré les antidouleurs qu'il avait pris. Il avait essayé de s'assommer à coup de whisky et de weed mais ça n'avait eu aucun effet, ni sur la douleur, ni sur l'insomnie.  
Il éteignit la lampe et tenta de se rendormir.  
Mais après presque une heure à se retourner dans tous les sens, il dut déclarer forfait, il ne trouverait pas le sommeil cette nuit-là.  
Lorsqu'il ralluma la lumière, il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait légèrement.  
« Oh non, putain, pas ça, non non non, tout mais pas ça… »  
Il avait espéré toute la soirée qu'il se trompait, qu'il n'était pas en train de faire _ça_.  
Mais les signes avant coureurs étaient devenus bien trop évidents pour qu'il puisse continuer à les ignorer davantage. Il se sentait de plus en plus nerveux à chaque heure qui passait, pour ne pas dire anxieux, et il commençait à ressentir les douleurs caractéristiques de la crise, les courbatures, le mal de dos, les crampes d'estomac.  
Il savait parfaitement que se bourrer d'Oxycontin, de cannabis ou d'alcool ne servirait à rien, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu le calmer.  
Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était attendre que ça passe, en espérant que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps.

* * *

Lorsque le jour se leva enfin, Merle était assis dans le même fauteuil que la veille, et son état n'avait pas cessé d'empirer.  
Il avait tellement mal partout qu'il était incapable de bouger, son estomac était en train de le tuer à petit feu et surtout, il était en proie à une agitation et une anxiété extrêmes. Tout ce qui l'entourait lui inspirait une angoisse profonde. Il avait gardé sa hache et son couteau à portée de main, s'attendant à tout moment à voir surgir des morts-vivants de nulle part qui viendraient pour le dévorer, lui et personne d'autre. Il scrutait la pièce des yeux en permanence, la paranoïa lui faisant imaginer des menaces et des ennemis derrière chaque objet, dans chaque recoin. Il avait poussé le fauteuil contre le mur de peur d'être attaqué par derrière, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de vérifier fréquemment que rien ne se trouvait tapi dans son dos.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher, il tourna nerveusement la tête et faillit empoigner la hache en voyant Vi passer sa tête prudemment dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
« Bonjour, Merle, bien dormi ? Déjà debout ? » Elle lui adressa un grand sourire.  
Il fit de son mieux pour vider son visage de toute émotion qui aurait pu trahir son état.  
_Tout va bien, c'est Vi, c'est juste Vi, juste cette abrutie inoffensive de Vi, rien à craindre_, se répéta-t-il en boucle.  
La jeune fille entra dans le salon en s'étirant de tout son long et en bâillant. Elle était vêtue uniquement de son débardeur trop large, sans soutien-gorge, et d'une sorte de short, qui ressemblait plutôt à un caleçon.  
« Ça va mieux ta main ? Enfin, ton bras ? » s'enquit-elle.  
Il hocha la tête brièvement.  
« Petit déjeuner ? »  
Merle fit non de la tête.  
« Même pas de café ? »  
Le mot café alluma une minuscule lueur d'espoir dans l'obscurité. Peut-être que la caféine aurait un effet apaisant, même minime ? De toute façon il en était au point où il aurait bu de la soude caustique s'il avait pensé que ça pourrait lui faire le moindre bien.  
« Si, répondit-il. Fais-le bien fort.  
-Ok chef ! Petite nuit, hein ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour le réveil en fanfare, si j'avais pas marché sur la queue de cet enfoiré de con d'chat de l'enfer, tu m'aurais pas entendue. »  
Elle continua à papoter gaiement toute seule, mais Merle n'écoutait absolument pas ce qu'elle disait, il était en train de se concentrer pour garder son calme et ne pas lui crier de s'en aller.  
_Va-t'en, va-t'en, va- t'enva-t'envatenvatenvatenDÉGAGE !_ hurlait-il mentalement.  
Elle disparut finalement à la cuisine, à son grand soulagement. Mais la seconde d'après, il regretta son absence. Son esprit agité sautait d'une pensée à l'autre, partagé entre la peur de se retrouver seul et la crainte de trahir son état.

Lorsqu'elle revint un peu plus tard avec deux tasses de café fumantes, il prit celle qu'elle lui tendait et but son contenu d'une traite, manquant de se brûler au passage.  
Vi lui adressa un regard suspicieux.  
« Ça va pas ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.  
- J'vais très bien.  
- Et ben on dirait pas. Sérieusement, dis-moi ce qui va pas.  
- J'vais très bien.  
- Ah ouais c'est sûr, t'as vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui va très bien, ça, pas d'doute. C'est quoi ton problème ?  
- Fous-moi la paix connasse ! Dégage !  
- Avec plaisir. »  
Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner.  
« Non attends ! Attends ! » cria-t-il.  
Elle eut un sourire incrédule.  
« Tu veux que je parte et que je reste en même temps ?  
- Oui. Non. J'en sais rien ! » Il se passa la main nerveusement sur la figure.  
Il regardait de tous côtés, angoissé. Le moindre objet paraissait menaçant, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Il se sentait à découvert, en danger, totalement sans défense. Il avait envie de se cacher quelque part. Si elle le laissait seul, il allait en mourir de terreur, il en était intimement persuadé.  
Il avait l'impression que toutes les ombres de la pièce grandissaient soudain pour s'avancer vers lui. Il avait l'impression de les entendre, eux. Les rôdeurs. Leurs grognements avides, et les coups frappés contre la porte en fer, le bruit de leurs ongles grattant le métal, leurs bras griffant l'air, cherchant à s'insinuer dans l'embrasure de la porte, le cliquetis de la chaîne qu'ils tentaient de briser, il sentait la morsure acérée de l'acier autour de son poignet et…  
Le contact avec les mains de Vi le rappela brusquement à la réalité. Elle l'avait pris par les épaules et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens.  
« Oh merde ! » souffla-t-elle. « Tu trembles comme une feuille ! »  
Elle lui mit la paume sur le front et fronça les sourcils.  
« T'as pas de fièvre. »  
Elle posa ensuite sa main sur son torse.  
« Nom de Dieu, t'as le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure ! Tu m'fais quoi, là, Merle ? »  
Il ne répondit pas, fuyant son regard. C'était évident qu'il était dans un état de stress intense et que quelque chose le terrifiait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi.  
« Qu'est ce qui va pas ?  
- Chais pas. »  
Il le savait très bien mais ne voulait pas lui dire.  
« T'as mal quelque part ?  
- Partout. »  
Elle sentait qu'il continuait à frissonner.  
« T'as froid ? »  
Il était incapable de dire s'il avait beaucoup trop chaud ou beaucoup trop froid. Il finit par hocher la tête. Elle courut chercher la couette sur le lit et l'en recouvrit jusqu'au cou.  
Il continuait à regarder de tous côtés nerveusement.  
« Merle ! » Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains. « Regarde-moi. Je sais pas ce qui te fait si peur, mais je te promets, t'as rien à craindre. On est parfaitement en sécurité. Et je suis là. Alors calme-toi, ok ? »  
Il était incapable de la fixer, son regard sautait sans cesse d'un côté ou de l'autre. Loin de se calmer, son niveau de panique était en train d'augmenter de seconde en seconde, il s'agitait de plus en plus et respirait de plus en plus mal.  
Vi reconnut immédiatement les symptômes.  
_Merde, ce con est en train de me faire une crise d'angoisse !  
_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à ce genre de truc, et une asthmatique de son niveau n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître une hyperventilation au premier coup d'œil.  
« Merle, écoute-moi. Tout va bien. » Elle posa une main sur son visage, couvrant ses yeux, et passa la seconde derrière sa tête. Sa voix était absolument tranquille, posée. Être calme, c'était ça la clef, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle le soit pour deux, et vu son degré de panique, elle allait devoir être aussi sereine que Bouddha si elle voulait réussir à le calmer. Elle posa son front contre le sien. « Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Écoute juste ma voix d'accord ? Je te promets que ça va aller. » Il semblait un petit peu moins agité avec les yeux fermés. « Tu vas respirer doucement et je vais t'aider, d'accord ? On va respirer ensemble, très lentement, très calmement, et ça va aller mieux tout de suite. Vas-y, respire. »  
Elle prit une longue inspiration, la relâcha et recommença, respirant très profondément.  
Il fit de son mieux pour accorder son souffle au sien, difficilement tout d'abord, puis, progressivement, avec succès. Il sentait ses mains sur lui et sa voix, douce, rassurante, l'envelopper, alors qu'elle l'encourageait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler, mais il n'écoutait même plus ce qu'elle disait. Il se concentrait juste sur son souffle.  
Il se rendit compte que ça marchait vraiment, le simple fait de respirer calmement le faisait se sentir mieux.  
Lorsqu'elle se redressa et retira sa main de devant ses yeux, il était toujours nerveux et effrayé, mais plus paniqué. Il avait repris un peu de contrôle sur lui-même.  
« Surtout, continue de respirer lentement », lui dit Vi. « Tout ira bien. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Elle courut à l'étage et en revint au pas de course avec son sac.  
« Donne ton bras. »  
Il secoua la tête, réticent.  
« S'il te plait, laisse-moi regarder, c'est p'têtre de nouveau infecté.  
- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est autre chose.  
- Autre… ? Tu _sais_ ce que tu as ? Si tu le sais pourquoi tu me le dis pas, bordel ?! »  
Merle était sur le point de répondre, mais un haut-le-cœur soudain le coupa dans son élan. Il se pencha par-dessus le bras du fauteuil et vomit le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac, c'est-à-dire uniquement du café.  
« Oh merde… ! » souffla Vi.  
Elle lui passa gentiment la main dans le dos alors qu'il toussait, cherchant désespérément ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil.  
C'est alors que les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler dans sa tête.  
Douleurs, angoisse, agressivité, nausées…  
« Tu fais une crise de manque ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.  
Elle vit immédiatement à son expression qu'elle avait deviné juste.  
« Mais c'est pas possible, ça fait quatre jours que t'es ici, t'as rien pu consommer à part c'que j't'ai donné, comment… ? »  
Elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment c'était possible.  
« T'es en manque de quoi ? Dis-le moi ! J'peux p'têtre faire quelque chose.  
- Ça sert à rien, y a rien à faire, faut juste attendre. »  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait en manque, loin de là. Il savait parfaitement qu'on pouvait mourir d'une overdose, mais en aucun cas d'une crise de manque, même s'il avait bel et bien l'impression d'être en train de crever, c'était juste un très long et très mauvais moment à passer.  
« Dis-moi ce que c'est. T'as pris quoi ? insista Vi en le forçant à la regarder. De l'héro ? C'est de l'héroïne que tu prenais ? Pitié dis-moi qu'c'est pas ça, parce que j'ai pas de méthadone.  
- De la cocaïne. »  
La jeune fille parut soudain incroyablement soulagée.  
« Ah putain, de la coke, j'préfère ça ! Mais oui, c'est sûr, y a que la coke pour déclencher une crise de manque plusieurs jours après, quelle conne, je le savais pourtant. »  
Elle prit son sac et farfouilla à la recherche de quelque chose.  
« Merle Dixon, t'es l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, depuis trois jours tu cumules miracle sur miracle. Sérieusement, y a avait une chance sur combien de milliards pour que tu tombes sur une fille qui se balade avec de la cocaïne ? »  
« Que… quoi ?! »  
Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.  
La sourire de Vi était absolument triomphal alors qu'elle sortait une boîte de son sac et l'ouvrait devant lui. Elle contenait l'attirail complet du parfait consommateur de poudre, absolument tout ce qu'il fallait pour se faire un rail, jusqu'à la petite paille. Et assez de drogue pour tenir des semaines.  
Merle en resta absolument bouche bée. A vrai dire il doutait même d'avoir déjà vu une aussi grosse quantité de cocaïne d'un coup. Il se demanda sérieusement s'il hallucinait.  
Mais si c'était une hallucination, elle était foutrement réelle, et il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre une seconde de plus à se poser des questions.

La drogue fit effet à peine quelques minutes après qu'il l'ait prise, l'angoisse et le stress disparaissant immédiatement pour laisser place à une sensation d'euphorie et de bien être infinie, passant d'un seul coup de l'Enfer au Paradis.  
Il se laissa aller dans le fond du fauteuil, savourant ce sentiment de totale plénitude, cette promesse sans faille d'invulnérabilité et de toute puissance.  
« Et ben, en voilà un beau sourire ! » fit Vi, radieuse. « Je te préfère cent mille fois comme ça. »  
Il ouvrit les yeux et constata avec étonnement qu'elle était en train de se faire un rail pour elle-même, qu'elle prépara et sniffa avec des gestes sûrs d'habituée.  
« T'abuses quand même, t'aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me laisser deviner toute seule, ça t'aurais épargné un sale moment.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec autant de poudre ? T'es quoi, la dealeuse officielle de la fin du monde ? »  
Elle éclata de rire.  
« Et toi, comment t'as fait pour sniffer de la coke juste avant de me rencontrer ?  
- Ben, le premier truc que j'ai fait quand les choses sont parties en couille, quand j'ai compris que la société foutait le camp et que j'allais me retrouver un petit moment sur la route, ça a été de me faire du stock en prévision. Sauf que, quand j'ai eu… » il leva son moignon. « …ça, j'ai dû tout laisser derrière moi.  
- Et ben tu vois, c'est exactement pareil pour moi, pas plus compliqué que ça. Quand le vent a tourné, j'ai pris le plus de médicaments que je pouvais à l'hôpital, et je suis passée chez mon dealeur. Ce con s'était tiré en embarquant tout son pognon, mais il avait laissé tout le matos sur place, j'ai récupéré des tonnes de trucs, même des trucs que je consomme pas en temps normal, j'ai des machins dans mon sac, j'sais même pas trop ce que c'est, j'me suis dit que ça pourrait toujours être utile. J'ai pas pris d'héro par contre, jamais aimé ça. Mais la coke, j'aime bien de temps en temps, ça donne un p'tit coup de fouet, même si mon truc c'est surtout l'Oxy et la weed. »  
Soudain, pas mal de trucs à propos de Vi s'expliquaient d'eux-mêmes. Son énergie, son sourire quasi permanent, sa tendance à être guillerette dans des situations totalement inappropriées… Merle prit alors conscience qu'elle était probablement défoncée la plus grande partie du temps.  
Ça lui donnait subitement une autre dimension. Il la regardait maintenant d'un œil nouveau.  
« Ça m'étonne de pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.  
- Ben à vrai dire moi aussi. Paraît que les drogués se reconnaissent entre eux, et d'habitude c'est plutôt vrai, mais toi tu cachais franchement bien ton jeu, j'dois dire, répondit Vi. Et en ce qui me concerne, j'ai un peu freiné niveau festivités ces jours-ci, vu que j'étais comme qui dirait responsable de toi, fallait que je sois, comment on dit déjà ? Au top de mes capacités. »  
Elle laissa fuser un petit rire.  
« Et tu te défonces alors que t'es malade ?  
- Évidemment, les deux vont carrément bien ensemble, t'imagines même pas à quel point. C'est parce que j'étais malade que j'ai commencé à me shooter aux antidouleurs, et légalement, sur ordonnance s'il vous plait. Après ça, j'ai connu le cannabis thérapeutique, une sacrée bonne idée ça, et puis de fil en aiguille je suis passée à plein d'autres trucs moins légaux mais tout aussi rigolos. Et donc, voilà, j'ai dans mon sac de quoi passer la Fin du Monde sur un petit nuage. »  
Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux qu'il lui rendit volontiers.  
La cohabitation avec Vi promettait soudain d'être bien meilleure que prévue.

* * *

Lorsque le soir arriva, Merle était de nouveau assis dans le même fauteuil, à la différence qu'il se sentait désormais tout à fait bien, et qu'il avait le gros chat roux sur les genoux.  
La journée s'était écoulée tout à fait paisiblement, il avait fait ses trois vrais repas – petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner – toujours grâce aux bons soins de Vi, il avait de nouveau un pansement propre et il avait rattrapé sa nuit blanche la majeure partie de l'après midi.  
Vi avait sa petite routine de son côté, entre lecture, médicaments, crises de toux, sieste et cuisine. Ils avaient tenté de tromper l'ennui en jouant au poker, la jeune fille n'était pas mauvaise niveau bluff, mais personne ne pouvait égaler Merle en matière de poker face, d'autant plus qu'il avait appris à tricher aux cartes en prison, aussi il remporta la partie et Vi, qui était mauvaise perdante, se rabattit sur la lecture en ronchonnant.  
Merle avait sympathisé avec le chat de la maison, qu'il avait nommé Georges, sans raison particulière. Il lui trouvait juste une tête de Georges.  
Il n'était pas à proprement parler un grand passionné de chats – sa préférence allait aux chiens – mais il avait constaté qu'avoir Georges à proximité était le plus sûr moyen d'éloigner l'autre animal sociable de la maison, à savoir Vi. Il n'avait rien contre la présence de la jeune fille en tant que telle, bien au contraire, elle constituait une compagnie plus qu'acceptable pour quelqu'un comme lui qui détestait la solitude, sans parler de la commodité de l'avoir dans les parages au quotidien : elle faisait la cuisine, le café, fournissait alcool, tabac et médicaments à profusion et s'occupait de sa blessure bien mieux qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le faire tout seul.  
Seulement, Vi était quand même un putain de moulin à paroles, et avait un humour sacrément agaçant au bout d'un certain laps de temps. Aussi était-il content qu'elle soit présente… à condition de ne pas se trouver dans la même pièce qu'elle en permanence.  
D'où les liens d'amitié qu'il avait noués avec Georges, lequel jouait le rôle de répulsif anti-Vi, en échange de quelques caresses et d'une paire de genoux accueillante – ce qui du point de vue de Merle n'était pas cher payé pour se débarrasser ponctuellement d'une emmerdeuse telle que Vi.  
En plus de ça, le fait qu'il laisse le chat aller et venir dans la maison la faisait enrager, ce qui constituait pour lui un bonus qu'il savourait à sa juste valeur.

Pour l'heure, il était donc installé avec Georges sur ses genoux, dans son fauteuil attitré.  
Marrant au passage comme lui et Vi avaient pris rapidement leurs marques dans cette maison qui n'était pas la leur, à travers des petites habitudes qui s'étaient mises en place d'elles-mêmes, par exemple celle d'avoir chacun son fauteuil. Vi étant apparemment du genre à marquer son territoire, elle avait commencé à essuyer ses mains pleines de sang sur la housse et à tapoter sa pipe sur l'accoudoir pour en évacuer les cendres.  
Ah oui, parce qu'il avait découvert ça aussi à propos de Vi : elle fumait la pipe.  
Quand il l'avait vu la sortir de son sac après le petit déjeuner, il avait cru à une blague, mais non, cette andouille fumait vraiment ce machin puant, à vrai dire elle le préférait aux cigarettes, de son propre aveu. Vi semblait mettre beaucoup d'énergie à faire de sa vie un non sens total, en cumulant tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire quand on était malade et asthmatique, à savoir se droguer et fumer comme une putain de cheminée.  
Lorsqu'il le lui avait fait remarquer, elle avait rétorqué que prendre trop soin de soi, c'était de la masturbation, et que l'autodestruction était bien plus rigolote.  
C'est à se moment-là que Merle décida qu'il aimait bien cette fille.

Et donc, confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, avec la boule de poils ronronnante sur les genoux, il réfléchissait à ce qu'ils allaient faire ensuite. _Ils_, parce que pour lui, il allait de soi que lui et Vi allaient rester ensemble. Tout bien considéré, comme compagnie, il aurait pu tomber mieux (quelqu'un en bonne santé, pour ne citer que ça), mais il aurait aussi pu tomber bien plus mal. Elle avait des côtés clairement casse couilles, mais elle avait aussi ses qualités, la première d'entre elles étant un sac à dos bourré de drogue et de médicaments. Certes, il l'aurait pu l'assommer et se tirer avec le pactole, mais pourquoi se priver d'une partenaire qui faisait la cuisine, qui pouvait monter la garde et assurer le service après-vente médical ? Et puis la défonce, c'était toujours mieux à plusieurs.  
Donc, Merle et Vi étaient voués à faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble.  
La question c'était : vers où ?  
Merle n'avait nulle part où aller, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester ici éternellement. En fait, maintenant qu'il se savait assez en forme pour reprendre la route, il avait hâte de partir.  
Il décida d'en parler avec elle le lendemain. Elle n'avait jamais dit ni d'où elle venait, ni où elle allait, mais Merle considérait qu'il était temps maintenant qu'il lui pose la question, et qu'elle y réponde. Et ce n'était pas la seule question qu'il avait à lui poser.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il s'endormait, il entendit un bruit à travers le plafond. Un éternuement.  
Le bruit se répéta plusieurs fois et il se leva, curieux.  
Il monta l'escalier, lampe en main, et marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où Vi s'était installée. Elle avait pris le grand matelas de la chambre des parents, l'avait traîné jusqu'à celle de la petite fille et avait tourné le côté ensanglanté contre le sol.  
Même avec la porte de la chambre du garçon fermée, l'étage baignait quand même dans une odeur de cadavre, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.  
Merle entendit un nouvel éternuement, suivi d'un son étrange.

- Aaah – Tchoum !

- Mrâow !

Il poussa la porte silencieusement.  
Vi était sur le matelas, profondément endormie, bras et jambes écartées, sur le dos, oreillers et couvertures repoussés sur le côté.  
Et Georges était installé confortablement, juste sur son ventre.  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, fit une drôle de grimace et…

- Atchoum !

- Mâhâ-rahow !

A chaque fois que Vi éternuait, le chat poussait un petit miaulement.  
Apparemment, la situation semblait vouée à se prolonger, la jeune fille ne paraissant pas se réveiller malgré sa crise allergique, et l'animal n'ayant visiblement pas l'intention de bouger de là. En plus de ses vocalises répétées, Georges produisait un ronronnement sonore.  
Si Merle avait dû donner un nom à cette scène, il l'aurait appelée _duel entre deux animaux sociables et casse couilles._

- Hhh… H.. Tchiah !

- Mrâow !

Vi commençait à avoir cette respiration sifflante particulière qui annonçait une crise d'asthme.  
Merle chercha des yeux l'inhalateur, le repéra par terre à côté du matelas et le prit.  
Elle éternua encore une fois, leva la main paresseusement pour se frotter les yeux et finit par se réveiller, l'air hébété, les yeux rouges et gonflés, la respiration laborieuse.  
Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le chat et le fixa une seconde, l'air stupide.  
Son regard passa de la surprise à la colère.  
« Putain d'chat d'merde ! »  
Elle le saisit et le balança le plus loin possible, le pauvre animal faisant un vol plané à travers la pièce dans un miaulement pathétique.  
« Bonjour ! » déclara Merle gaiement.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui et aperçut l'inhalateur qu'il lui tendait.  
Tout en prenant une bouffée de Ventoline, elle lui adressa un regard noir.  
« C'est toi qui l'as mis sur moi, sale con ?  
- Hein ? Bien sûr que non, je suis pas salaud à ce point, je l'aime beaucoup, ce chat ! se défendit Merle, hilare. Pauvre Georges, il dormait si bien !  
- Ha-ha-ha, très drôle », fit Vi, sarcastique.  
Elle bâilla.  
« Tu venais pour quelque chose ?  
- Oh, non, j'ai juste entendu éternuer, je venais voir si tu étais en train de crever dans ton sommeil comme l'autre fois.  
- Alors j'me rendors, déclara Vi en se retournant dans la couette. Bonne nuit, Merle.  
- 'nuit », marmonna-t-il en s'en allant, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se fermait doucement.  
Il constata que Vi venait de sortir.  
Elle avait laissé du café dans une thermos sur la table, avec la boîte à coke et une tasse propre, le tout accompagné d'un nouveau bout de papier avec un dessin.  
Cette fois-ci, elle s'était représentée avec une boîte à la main, sur laquelle était écrit « mort aux rats » en dessous d'une tête de mort. Elle en versait le contenu dans la gamelle du chat, qu'elle avait dessinée juste à côté.  
Le texte accompagnant le dessin disait : PARTIE AUX COURSES. DIS À GEORGES DE FAIRE SON TESTAMENT.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce long chapitre. ****À votre avis, Georges va-t-il survivre ? Dans le cas contraire, léguera-t-il son herbe à chat à Merle ? Des réponses à ces questions, et de l'action en pagaille dans le prochain chapitre, en plus de ces trois choses : un coup de feu malvenu, une échelle et un marathon en chaussettes.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour BoneyKing : **Et voilà Merle rattrapé par ses mauvaises habitudes passées, comme tu l'avais fait remarquer, tu demandes, tu as ^_^. Hélas (ou heureusement ?) pour lui, Merle n'est pas prêt de se désintoxiquer vu sur qui il est tombé ! (au passage j'ai beaucoup hésité quand à ce choix scénaristique, je continue à me demander s'il est bien ou "too much"…. Doutes, doutes…)  
Dépêche-toi si tu veux trouver la mystérieuse maladie de Vi… elle ne va pas tarder à vendre la mèche, parce que, maintenant que Merle s'est décidé à rester en son agréable et planante compagnie, il va mettre un point d'honneur à lui tirer les vers du nez, histoire de savoir précisément à quoi s'attendre !  
Je vais te donner un indice, ce n'est pas une maladie pulmonaire, c'est une maladie des vaisseaux sanguins qui frappe dans la quasi-totalité des cas des asthmatiques, qui peut toucher pas mal d'organes, entre autres les poumons. La maladie ne provoque pas l'asthme, elle l'aggrave. Voilà, voyons si avec ça tu trouves )  
Merci pour le compliment au sujet des liens que nouent petit à petit Merle et mon OC. J'avais peur d'aller trop, vite, ou trop lentement, et surtout de me retrouver OOC par rapport à Merle. Je voulais vraiment construire une amitié originale entre eux, quelque chose qu'on voit naître et se former, comme tu le dis "malgré eux", en faire deux personnes qui petit à petit, vont en quelque sorte bien aimer se détester. Et c'est pour ça que mon histoire est libellée "friendship" et pas "romance", je voulais vraiment faire un récit d'amitié, montrer deux personnes qui vont avoir des choses à s'apporter, mais pas sentimentalement.

Et merci de trouver Vi originale et attachante, ça me fait très plaisir. Honnêtement, c'est un personnage que je prends beaucoup beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, du fait de son exubérance constante et de sa façon de ne rien prendre au sérieux… pourtant elle n'est pas que ça, elle a des côtés paradoxalement très graves (au sens sérieux) et même tragiques. Et autant elle va jouer dans cette histoire le rôle du moulin à conneries et de la chauffeuse d'ambiance, autant elle va avoir des fonctions plus "adultes", celle de compas moral par exemple. Et je me rends compte que j'aime beaucoup la décrire aussi dans les parties plus tristes, plus noires du récit, où elle montre un visage très différent… même si c'est nettement plus dur à écrire que ses parties de grosse déconnade habituelles.

Pour les citations, ne te casse pas trop la tête non plus, comme je te l'ai dit, certaines fois c'est juste une phrase, comme celle du chapitre précédent. Par exemple, la citation d'aujourd'hui est plus à prendre dans le sens large, au niveau de l'histoire entière, plutôt que pour ce chapitre précis. J'avoue que c'est parfois dur de trouver la citation qui va bien à chaque fois, certaines seront plus ou moins heureuses que d'autres. J'espère toutefois parvenir à un tout à peu près cohérent.  
Et encore merci pour avoir pointé du doigt mon erreur de tabagisme, c'est désormais rectifié.

**Pour toi, mystérieux Guest (que je soupçonne d'être Saphira… c'est le cas ?)** : Alors, non, Vi n'est pas une superwoman, c'est avant tout une débrouillarde.  
Pour l'instant, on l'a vue uniquement dans un cadre "tranquille", en sécurité dans la maison avec Merle, du coup ce que les lecteurs ont pu voir, ce sont ses handicaps : sa maladie, ses crises de toux, son asthme… mais elle a aussi des atouts, qui lui ont permis de survivre malgré tout, qu'on aura l'occasion de voir par la suite. Par ailleurs, ses soucis de santé ne sont pas si handicapants que ça, sa maladie se manifeste surtout pas crises, le tout est de ne pas en faire une au mauvais moment (plus facile à dire qu'à faire évidemment, les prochains chapitres seront l'occasion de le découvrir).  
Alors, certes, son état physique ne fait pas d'elle une athlète, mais tout bien réfléchi, on n'a pas forcément besoin de l'être lors d'une Zombi Apocalypse, les rôdeurs sont plutôt lents, ne se défendent pas et sont cons comme des pieds.  
C'est sûr que des personnages badass comme Merle ou Daryl ont tous les atouts en poche pour survivre les doigts dans le nez, mais Vi, je la rapproche plus de Glenn niveau survie : Glenn n'est pas un athlète, n'a pas de capacités de combat, mais il sait être rapide, discret, il est intelligent et intuitif et c'est ce qui le rend apte à survivre.  
Et l'autre rapprochement à faire avec Glenn, c'est que, selon moi, il est parfois plus facile de survivre seul plutôt qu'en groupe, et c'est ce que prouve Glenn : tout seul, il est parfaitement capable de se balader dans Atlanta, aussi dangereuse soit-elle, mais une fois accompagné, les choses tournent au vinaigre. Une personne seule sera plus rapide, plus discrète, plus mobile, aura besoin de moins de nourriture, moins de matériel, etc… qu'un groupe entier.  
Mais ce qui fait nettement la différence entre Vi et la majorité des gens qui ont tenté de survivre et qui sont morts, plus que ses capacités physiques, c'est son caractère.  
Elle a un sacré moral et une grande maîtrise d'elle-même. Ce qui l'a sauvée, c'était sa capacité à improviser, à garder son calme, à ne pas céder à la peur où à la panique. Donc oui, elle est maigrichonne, patraque et pas très endurante, mais elle a su se cacher quand il le fallait, être silencieuse quand il le fallait, fuir au bon moment et se battre avec résolution quand c'était inévitable.  
Je l'ai faite comme ça également en opposition/complémentarité de Merle, qui lui est un champion d'endurance et de force physique (en plus d'une grande force de caractère également), ce qui lui a permis de survivre dans des conditions (perte de sang, infection, combat) où n'importe qui d'autre serait mort. Lui qui compte sur sa force, il est d'autant plus stupéfait de voir que quelqu'un comme Vi a pu survivre.

Absolument ravie que tu apprécies "mon" Merle, surtout son côté agressif/malpoli. J'ai aussi voulu montrer que c'était en quelque chose un "égoïste naturel", c'est-à-dire qu'il va réagir automatiquement de façon totalement égocentrique, « tout pour ma gueule », par exemple comme tu l'as souligné lorsque Vi manque de mourir et où il l'engueule, ou bien lors de leur toute première rencontre quand elle lui prépare à manger et qu'il se dépêche de tout bouffer exprès pour ne pas lui laisser le temps d'avoir sa part. Ça, c'est ce qu'il fait instinctivement, mais je voulais aussi montrer l'autre côté de sa personnalité : quand il prend le temps de réfléchir un peu, il n'est plus aussi égoïste, il peut même se montrer étonnamment altruiste, comme lorsqu'il lui laisse un flan (un sur quatre quand même, faut pas déconner non plus, ça reste Merle), qu'il s'en veut vaguement de l'avoir empêchée de manger ou qu'il prend le temps de lui mettre une couverture dessus… Ça c'est ce qu'il fait quand son cerveau fonctionne, et surtout quand personne ne peut le voir.

Et oui, c'était vraiment d'une importance capitale pour Merle de s'assurer qu'il était bien le Plus Grand. T'imagine un peu : être plus petit qu'une fille ! Pas moyen ! Du coup ça laisse rêveur : qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait s'il s'était avéré que Vi le dépassait ? Lui aurait-il scié les pattes ? :D  
Heureusement, on n'aura pas à le découvrir, Merle est bel et bien le plus grand, donc, dans son échelle de valeur, c'est lui le patron. Nous voilà rassurés.

**Pour Cathoux :** Hey ouais, surprise, comme je sais que tu n'as pas encore lu le chapitre, j'ai juste le temps de répondre à ta review, même si elle arrive après les autres !  
Et oui, comme tu le devines, le côté secret de Vi est aussi dû à un manque de confiance. Elle est peut-être optimiste et aime passer pour une imbécile heureuse, mais elle est loin d'être stupide, et pas naïve au point de s'imaginer qu'avoir sauvé et soigné un type trois jours durant va automatiquement les transformer en super amis pour la vie. Si l'on réfléchit bien on se rend compte que Merle est dans une bien meilleure position qu'elle à ce niveau : à cause de ce que Vi a fait pour lui, il sait qu'il n'a pas de souci à se faire et peut se sentir en confiance et dormir sur ses deux oreilles, elle n'a pas besoin de lui prouver davantage qu'elle est fiable. En plus de ça, il se sait plus fort qu'elle et la considère (à juste titre ? ça reste à voir) comme inoffensive.  
Elle, par contre, se retrouve face à un total inconnu, qui pourrait très bien se retourner contre elle à n'importe quel moment, surtout après avoir vu à quel point elle est équipée niveau médicaments et co. En plus de ça, Merle s'est montré potentiellement violent dès le début et ne lui a donné aucune raison de se fier à lui.  
Celle qui joue gros du coup, c'est Vi. Elle sait que sa bonne action pourrait lui coûter cher et, sous ses dehors guillerets, elle reste sur ses gardes, comme lors de leur toute première rencontre où elle a repoussé au maximum le moment de s'endormir, se sachant vulnérable, et ne l'a fait qu'à condition de garder son sac contre elle. On peut le voir d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre : si Merle n'avait pas été victime d'une crise de manque violente, elle ne lui aurait pas révélé qu'elle avait de la drogue.  
Donc, Vi est sympa, marrante, serviable... mais elle ne lui fait pas confiance. S'il veut que ça change, il va devoir lui montrer qu'il est digne de confiance et, vu son caractère, c'est pas gagné.

Et ouais, la voilà la fameuse scène des lacets, et effectivement, c'est marrant de voir les différences entre ma scène et la tienne.  
Merle est quasiment identique dans les deux : colérique, buté et trop orgueilleux pour se laisser aider, d'ailleurs on retrouve la même phrase presque mot pour mot : "j'ai pas b'soin d'aide !" (à la base, ma scène n'intégrait pas cette phrase, je l'ai rajoutée pour faire un clin d'oeil à la tienne !).  
Ce qui change, c'est l'OC et sa façon de réagir.  
Milie est toute en psychologie et impose son aide sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, elle fait le truc vite fait, sans étirer la sauce, pour "faire passer le truc" mieux pour Merle et éviter l'humiliation. Un choix adulte et franc du collier, très Milie. Y a un boulot à faire, elle fait le boulot sans en rajouter.  
Vi, elle, prend un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique, s'amusant de son entêtement et ne se privant pas de le faire savoir. Serviable certes, mais si elle peut se fendre la gueule au passage, elle va pas s'en priver. Et elle enfonce le clou pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut : que ce soit LUI qui lui demande de le faire. Parce que ce genre de bras de fer l'amuse beaucoup. C'est son côté sale gosse énervante.  
(Ce qui me fait me rendre compte à quel point une rencontre Vi/Milie pourrait être détonnante ;) )

Alors comme ça tu as aimé le chat ? Tu as dû être contente de le retrouver en troisième personnage de ce chapitre alors, c'est même la star, rends-toi compte un peu : un OC avec qui Merle sympathise en moins d'une journée, qu'il prend sur ses genoux et caresse gentiment, on n'aurait pas rêvé plus extrême même dans la plus SMUT des romances Merle/OC ! Merle déclare même dans ce chapitre qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Sacré Georges, les membres du Merle Fan Club vendraient leurs mères pour être à ta place !  
Plus sérieusement... oui, le chat et l'allergie, c'est un mini détail, mais pour moi c'est ce genre de petits trucs qui fait la saveur (l'arrière-goût plutôt) d'une histoire, et qui rend les personnages vivants.  
Ici aussi, Vi a des points communs avec Glenn. Ce dernier apporte une espèce de fraîcheur, de touche de normalité au groupe : c'est lui le premier qui offre à la S1 un moment léger, lorsqu'il pousse des cris de joie au volant de son bolide (sans oublier l'épique "il était donneur d'organes" !), il récupère une guitare et tente d'en jouer, il parle de Portal à Maggie (s'affichant au passage comme un gros geek), c'est aussi le seul qui est clairement montré comme s'adonnant à une activité extérieure à la survie, lorsqu'on le voit rendre le livre que Dale lui a prêté. Bref, il prend le temps de s'amuser, de bouquiner, de draguer (héhéhé), de faire un peu de gratte, bref, il aime profiter des petites choses... et tout comme Vi, Glenn se présente comme un optimiste.  
Je pense que ces deux-là s'entendraient très bien s'ils venaient à se croiser.  
Mais Vi ne sera pas la seule à avoir ses petites particularités, Merle y aura droit aussi, j'ai prévu plein de petits trucs qui vont l'humaniser de la même façon qu'elle.

Et oui, pas de pitié pour Boney... m'enfin, je suis pas si horrible, je lui donne des indices ! :3

Diantre, ces vils serpents mercantiles d'AMC ont l'art de ferrer le poisson ! XD


	10. Hache et pied-de-biche

**Voilà un chapitre très long, le double de d'habitude, tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas du tout où le couper pour ne pas casser le rythme. Donc, sur les conseils de Cathoux, je ne l'ai pas coupé du tout. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Hache et pied-de-biche**

_Mais il ne pouvait être question de pitié ici. Malgré sa vieillesse, son unique nageoire et ses yeux aveugles, la baleine était vouée à la mort par assassinat, afin de donner de la clarté aux joyeux mariages et autres festins de l'homme, et aussi à illuminer les solennelles églises dans lesquelles il est prêché que tous doivent être absolument inoffensifs envers tous._

* * *

Vi marchait prudemment dans les allées d'une petite supérette, son arbalète pointée devant elle.  
Elle entendit des grognements caractéristiques non loin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide de l'autre côté de l'allée. Deux rôdeurs. De toute évidence, ils ne l'avaient pas encore repérée.  
Elle mit un genou à terre pour se donner davantage de stabilité, visa soigneusement le plus proche, et lui transperça la tête par derrière.  
Le zombi tomba et le bruit de sa chute attira l'attention du second.  
Vi se dépêcha de recharger l'arbalète, alors que le mort-vivant s'avançait vers elle. Elle attendit qu'il soit le plus près possible et lui tira un carreau en plein milieu du front, quasiment à bout touchant.  
Elle prit le temps de récupérer ses projectiles, les essuya sur son pantalon et les remit dans le sac en bandoulière qui lui servait de carquois.  
Après s'être assuré que la supérette était désormais déserte, elle remit l'arbalète dans son dos et se hâta de trouver des provisions.

Nourrir Merle lui demandait plus d'efforts qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un manger de telles quantités de nourriture aussi rapidement, ça tenait du tour de prestidigitateur des fois, c'était à se demander si Merle ne planquait pas une partie de sa bouffe dans ses poches.  
Et puis surtout, ce type lui donnait l'impression d'être sans arrêt en train de manger. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, il était en train de grignoter quelque chose, des chips, des gâteaux, des cacahuètes… elle était persuadée d'avoir fait suffisamment de réserves pour pouvoir tenir un bon moment, mais son stock de nourriture avait fondu à vue d'œil. Bon sang, ils avaient torché un pot de Nutella entier en à peine vingt-quatre heures ! Merle le mangeait directement à la cuillère.  
Bon, elle n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre, au moins ça voulait dire qu'il reprenait des forces rapidement et qu'il allait bientôt être en état de se débrouiller sans elle. Dans le genre guérison éclair, il avait battu tous les records. Et dire qu'elle l'avait cru moribond à peine trois jours auparavant. Ce type était une force de la nature comme elle avait rarement eu l'occasion d'en croiser.  
Et c'était tant mieux, parce qu'il commençait à être vraiment temps de quitter cette ville, plus ils traînaient dans le coin, plus la situation devenait dangereuse. À chaque fois que Vi sortait de la maison, elle trouvait les rues davantage peuplées de morts-vivants, et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de se faufiler sans attirer l'attention.  
Ses précédentes sorties n'étaient pas exactement passées inaperçues, elle était parvenue à chaque fois à s'en tirer de justesse et à éviter la catastrophe, soit en piquant un sprint, soit au prix de quelques carreaux et coups de pied-de-biche… mais les zombis devenaient de plus en plus nombreux, et surtout, ce qui était plus inquiétant, c'était qu'ils avaient tendance à se regrouper.  
Elle avait eu l'occasion de les observer, et elle avait déjà remarqué ce phénomène : à chaque fois que beaucoup de rôdeurs se côtoyaient, ils finissaient pas se regrouper, mus par un étrange instinct grégaire, et ils créaient des espèces de troupeaux de morts, qui se déplaçaient de concert.  
C'était pour ça qu'il fallait éviter les villes, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit… exactement le contraire de ce qu'elle et Merle étaient en train de faire.  
Ouais, il était vraiment temps qu'ils s'en aillent d'ici.

Vi remit son sac sur ses épaules, reprit l'arbalète et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la sortie de la supérette, évitant soigneusement la porte principale donnant sur la rue, où elle savait que plusieurs rôdeurs se promenaient de leur pas de somnambule. Elle sortit prudemment par la porte de derrière, celle réservée au personnel du magasin et donnant sur une petite ruelle déserte.  
Alors qu'elle regardait des deux côtés de la ruelle pour vérifier si la voie était libre, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec deux hommes.  
Vivants et armés.  
Elle leva son arbalète immédiatement, visant celui qui pointait un revolver dans sa direction.  
L'homme était plus petit qu'elle, mais assez baraqué. Il tirait la gueule et de toute évidence, espérait se donner l'air intimidant. Son collègue était plus grand et mince, et arborait une sorte de machette.  
« Bonjour », fit Vi en souriant.  
Le type au revolver fronça les sourcils, surpris de sa réaction.  
« Nouveaux en ville ? poursuivit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.  
- On est de passage.  
- Moi aussi. »  
L'homme entra dans son jeu et sourit à son tour.  
« Bonne pioche ? demanda-t-il en désignant le magasin.  
- Pas trop mal, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : première arrivée, première servie. Mais il reste encore quelques boîtes pour chien dans le fond, j'vous les laisse.  
- Dis donc espèce de… ! s'exclama le type à la machette, avant d'être interrompu par son ami, qui leva la main dans un geste apaisant.  
- Voilà c'que j'propose, gamine. Tu nous laisses ton sac, tes armes et toutes tes affaires, et nous on te laisse partir vivante. »  
Vi sourit de plus belle.  
« Ok, alors voilà c'que moi j'propose : je garde mon sac et mes affaires, et vous vous allez vous faire enculer. »  
Le sourire des deux homme disparut.  
« J'crois qu'on s'est pas bien compris, ma p'tite. Apparemment t'es un peu lente d'esprit, mais t'inquiète, tu vas vite piger. »  
L'homme arma le chien de son revolver.  
« Nan, j'crois plutôt que c'est vous qui êtes lents d'esprit », rétorqua Vi. « Toute la ville est remplie de rôdeurs. Un seul coup de feu et on va en avoir des centaines sur le dos. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée de me tirer dessus. Par contre, ça… » Elle donna un petit sursaut à la pointe de l'arbalète. « … c'est parfaitement silencieux. »  
Les deux types se regardèrent brièvement.  
« Sale pute, tu crois quoi, que t'es de taille contre nous deux ?  
- Peut-être pas. Mais je peux vous promettre que si vous faites un seul pas dans ma direction, j'aurais largement le temps de descendre l'un de vous deux d'un carreau en pleine tronche. Les deux je ne sais pas, mais au moins un, c'est sûr. La question c'est… lequel ? »  
L'homme au revolver eut un rire bref.  
« Bien vu, poulette, mais ce que tu oublies de préciser, c'est que dans tous les cas, tu es morte. »  
Vi eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça me pose problème ? »  
Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans un silence absolu, alors que Vi et les deux hommes se défiaient du regard, et que la tension grimpait en flèche.  
Le carreau et le projectile furent tirés exactement au même moment.  
La détonation du coup de feu remplit l'air, déchirant le silence, résonnant entre les immeubles abandonnés.

* * *

« Putain de merde, saloperie de chiotte de bordel à cul ! »  
Merle retira sa chaussure rageusement et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, percutant une plante verte en fin de course, dont le pot en céramique alla se briser par terre.  
« J'y arriverai jamais putain ! »  
Il essayait depuis plus d'une heure de trouver un moyen pour nouer les lacets à une main, sans succès.  
Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'il mettait à profit chaque absence ou moment de sommeil de Vi pour s'entraîner à acquérir le plus d'autonomie possible avec sa seule main gauche. En à peine deux jours, il avait déjà fait des progrès considérables. Il pouvait s'habiller, boucler sa ceinture, boutonner sa chemise, rouler ses cigarettes, se faire ses rails de coke, se laver, il pouvait faire une tonne de trucs, mais putain de merde, nouer ses chaussures, il en était toujours incapable !  
Il entrevoyait un futur merdique où il aurait le choix entre porter uniquement des bottes à la con où des baskets à scratch, ou bien subir tous les jours l'humiliation de devoir se faire faire ses lacets par quelqu'un d'autre, comme un foutu mioche de maternelle. Et ça le mettait hors de lui.  
Il retira sa seconde chaussure et la balança aussi, tant qu'à faire. Ca ne faisait pas avancer le schmilblick mais au moins ça défoulait.  
La godasse vola jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, où elle rebondit avant de finir par terre.  
À peine deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Vi entra en trombe, avant de la claquer violemment derrière elle et de fermer le verrou.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle était à bout de souffle, rouge d'avoir couru et ses yeux étaient agrandis de stress. Elle tenait son pied-de-biche à la main et il était couvert de sang frais.  
« Faut s'tirer !  
- Hein, quoi ? fit Merle, hébété.  
- Faut s'tirer ! Tout de suite ! »  
Au moment même où elle disait cela, des coups sourds commencèrent à résonner contre la porte.  
Merle baissa les yeux en direction de ses chaussettes.  
_Oh le con !_  
Vi avait suivi son regard.  
« Putain, mais pourquoi tu les as enlevées connard ? »  
Alors que Merle courait pour récupérer la chaussure la plus proche, l'une des fenêtres du salon explosa et plusieurs bras s'insinuèrent à travers les planches. Pas le temps pour les chaussures, comprit-il.  
Vi était déjà en train de récupérer ses affaires qui traînaient sur la table, la lampe, des flacons de médicaments, la boîte à cocaïne et autres, qu'elle enfourna dans son sac à dos.  
Merle attrapa le sac contenant l'eau et la nourriture, l'enfila rapidement et récupéra son couteau et sa hache.  
Des mains avides étaient maintenant en train de griffer l'air à travers toutes les fenêtres.  
« Bordel mais yen a combien ?  
- Tu crois p'têtre que j'ai pris le temps de les compter ? rétorqua Vi.  
- Combien _à peu près_ alors.  
- Environ cent milliards j'dirais ! »  
Elle était déjà en train de courir en direction de la porte de derrière de la maison.  
Au moment où elle l'ouvrit et s'apprêtait à s'élancer dehors, Merle la saisit in extremis par l'anse de son sac à dos et la tira en arrière.  
« Putain, mais prends le temps de regarder où tu cours débile ! »  
Il passa devant et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. L'arrière du jardin était déjà rempli de morts-vivants.  
« Va falloir passer en force », annonça-t-il.  
Vi hocha la tête résolument.  
« C'est chacun pour sa gueule du coup j'imagine ?  
- Nan, au contraire, sur ce coup-là va falloir la jouer en équipe », rétorqua Merle, à regret. Les rôdeurs allaient débouler de partout, s'ils fonçaient chacun de leur côté ils allaient se faire encercler à tous les coups. « J'ouvre le chemin, tu couvres nos arrières et surtout tu me colles au cul !  
- Ok chef.  
- J'espère que tu vas pas me taper une crise d'asthme en plein milieu des réjouissances ! » lança Merle en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied.  
« Et toi j'espère que tes quelques jours de vacances t'ont pas fait perdre la main ! » rétorqua-t-elle.  
Merle s'élança et fendit le crâne du zombi le plus proche d'un coup de hache.  
« Fais-moi penser à te péter la gueule pour ça quand on s'en sera sortis ! » fit-il.  
Pour toute réponse, Vi rigola et commença à distribuer des coups de pied-de-biche aux rôdeurs qui s'approchaient.

Il courut à travers le jardin, tout en dégageant le chemin devant lui. Vi, dans son dos, ne le quittait pas d'une semelle et il pouvait entendre les impacts de son arme sur les crânes qu'elle visait, et les cris de joie sauvage qu'elle poussait à chaque coup.  
Ils étaient presque à mi-chemin lorsque Merle eut un coup de malchance inopiné. Il se retrouva face à une fillette d'une dizaine d'années qui portait un casque de vélo. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à lui asséner sa hache sur le crâne mais, contre toute attente, le casque résista et il dut porter un second coup pour le fendre totalement et atteindre la tête.  
Cela lui fit perdre juste la seconde dont il avait besoin.  
Un second mort-vivant se précipita, bouche grande ouverte, droit vers sa gorge. A une seconde près, il aurait eu le temps de lever la hache de nouveau et de frapper.  
Une masse noire fendit soudain l'air à quelques centimètres de son visage, arrivant de derrière. Le rôdeur se prit le pied-de-biche en plein milieu du front, son nez, ses dents et son crâne explosant sous l'impact. Vi déboula à ses côtés, dans le prolongement du coup, poussant un petit cri satisfait.  
« T'étais pas censée t'occuper de l'arrière ? fit Merle.  
- T'étais pas censé dégager l'avant ?  
- C'est c'que j'fais figure-toi ! rétorqua-t-il en tranchant un nouveau crâne façon pastèque trop mûre. Occupe-toi de tes miches !  
- J'me suis pas crevé le cul à te sauver la vie trois jours durant pour que tu te fasses croquer à peine le nez dehors ! »  
Vi fit pivoter tout son corps d'un seul coup, balançant un coup circulaire derrière elle, fracassant un nouveau crâne.  
Merle reprit immédiatement son boulot de son côté, distribuant les coups de hache devant lui.  
L'adrénaline fusait à travers tout son corps, comme un feu qui aurait consumé toute émotion. Peur, doute, fatigue, il n'y avait rien de tout cela à ce moment-là, juste la volonté farouche de se battre, l'impulsion de frapper encore et encore, de détruire sans distinction tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Voir les crânes se fendre, sentir les os se rompre, le sang gicler, contempler les corps de ses adversaires tomber au sol sous l'impact de ses coups, tout cela le remplissait d'une sorte de joie sauvage. En cet instant, il se sentait plus vivant que jamais. Et, après plusieurs jours à se reposer, il était dans une forme olympique. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait continuer à se battre comme ça durant des heures.  
Mais, ce qui faisait sa force, c'était sa capacité à garder la tête froide malgré l'adrénaline, malgré la vitesse et la violence du combat. Ses coups n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux d'un gros bourrin qui frappait de toutes ses forces autour de lui sans faire dans la dentelle. Au contraire, chacun de ses mouvements était pensé, calculé, il ne faisait aucun geste inutile et chaque coup était à la fois précis et parfaitement dosé. Il savait exactement comment jouer avec le point d'équilibre de son arme, soit pour lui donner de l'élan, soit pour renverser son axe d'attaque et lui faire prendre une nouvelle direction. Dans sa main, la lourde hache paraissait incroyablement légère, elle semblait voler d'un crâne à l'autre, traverser os et chairs avec une facilité déconcertante.  
Vi, de son côté, n'était pas en reste. Il avait eu de gros doutes à son sujet, et devoir confier son dos à cette fille si maigre, si pâle, cette espèce de brindille dont on aurait dit qu'une bourrasque pourrait la plier en deux, l'avait vraiment préoccupé au début.  
Mais dès les premières secondes où il l'avait vue se déplacer et jouer du pied-de-biche, il avait commencé à vraiment comprendre ce qui avait maintenu Vi en vie tout ce temps. Cette fille n'avait peut-être pas un poil de muscle sur les os, mais nom de Dieu, elle avait des nerfs ! Elle paraissait même constituée exclusivement de ça. Elle distribuait les coups à une vitesse incroyable, sans aucun temps mort, et surtout, sans la moindre hésitation. Contrairement à Merle qui était tout en précision, elle était une véritable tornade, une tempête de mouvements désordonnés, furieux et exubérants. Elle faisait une tonne de gestes inutiles en se battant, et elle ne faisait rien pour s'économiser, mettant dans chaque coup tout ce qu'elle avait à donner. Et surtout, elle se battait sans aucune prudence, comme un vrai kamikaze, allant au plus près de l'adversaire, évitant plusieurs fois la morsure de justesse, échappant à la catastrophe au tout dernier moment.  
Ouais, cette fille se battait comme une vraie tarée. Mais une tarée utile.  
Avec elle, Merle n'avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire pour ses arrières. À vrai dire, le plus gros risque qu'il courait avec Vi, c'était de se prendre un coup de pied-de-biche dans la tronche, tellement elle frappait dans tous les sens comme une sauvage.  
Ils finirent finalement par se frayer un chemin, à coups de hache et de pied-de-biche, à travers la foule des morts, et à parvenir jusqu'à l'extrémité du jardin. Merle enjamba la clôture d'un bond, Vi sauta par-dessus, emportée par son élan, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue.  
Tous deux étaient haletants et en sueur, en plus d'être couverts de sang. Il y avait des zombis ici aussi, mais nettement moins. Mais ceux qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux n'allaient pas tarder à rappliquer.  
Alors que Merle scrutait la rue pour déterminer de quel côté il convenait de continuer, il sentit soudain Vi agripper sa manche, dans une tentative instinctive pour se retenir. Elle tomba à genoux à côté de lui, d'un bloc, et vomit un jet de sang sombre.  
« Putain Vi, non ! C'est vraiment pas le moment, là ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Bouge ton cul ou je te laisse là ! »  
La jeune fille se releva en toussant.  
« J'te signale que moi j'ai démarré les festivités ya une demi-heure, j'commence un peu à le sentir passer, figure-toi ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Ah ouais ? Et ben dommage pour toi, parce que c'est loin d'être fini. »  
Il la poussa dans le dos du bout de la hache.  
« Allez, passe devant, et grouille-toi, faut pas s'éterniser dans le coin. »  
Vi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit à courir dans la direction qu'il venait de lui indiquer. De nouveaux zombis étaient déjà en train de venir à leur rencontre. Elle prépara son arme et en frappa un au passage, sans même ralentir. Merle fendit encore quelques crânes lui aussi.  
Plus ils couraient, plus le terrain devenait dégagé.  
Il y avait de moins en moins de rôdeurs errants dans les rues et le quartier résidentiel avait laissé la place à une vaste zone commerciale.

Merle dut ralentir considérablement son rythme pour ne pas perdre Vi en route. Il commençait à se rendre vraiment compte de la différence physique entre eux. Il se doutait bien que Vi n'était pas aussi endurante que lui, mais à ce point-là… Il commençait tout juste à se sentir chaud, mais elle, elle était déjà presque totalement épuisée.  
Lorsqu'il vit que le paysage était complètement dégagé et qu'il estima que leurs poursuivants étaient suffisamment loin derrière eux, il passa de la course à la marche, pour lui permettre de souffler un peu avant de tomber par terre.  
Ils longèrent des étendues de parkings déserts et de grands magasins en préfabriqué.  
Merle ouvrait la marche et Vi le suivait quelques pas derrière.  
« On va où comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
- On va tâcher de se trouver une bagnole. »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Mais avant ça, y a plus urgent », déclara Merle.  
Vi lui lança un regard intrigué et il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds.  
« Ah merde c'est vrai, j'y pensais même plus tiens ! s'exclama-t-elle, amusée, en constatant qu'il était en chaussettes depuis le début. Tu dois avoir les pieds défoncés, mon pauvre !  
- Bof, ça va. Mais quand même, j'dirais pas non à une paire de godasses.  
- C'est plein de magasins dans le coin, on devrait pouvoir trouver ça. »  
Quelques minutes après, ils aperçurent une grande surface dédiée au sport et loisirs. Ils n'eurent même pas besoin d'utiliser le pied-de-biche pour s'y introduire, quelqu'un était visiblement passé avant eux et avait levé le grillage et explosé une des vitres de l'entrée.  
Merle avait espéré que le magasin possédait un rayon dédié à la chasse, et c'était le cas, mais comme il le pressentait, le ou les précédents visiteurs avaient vidé le stock d'armes et de munitions.  
Ils trouvèrent tout de même quelques couteaux de chasse décents, Merle remplaça celui qu'il avait précédemment et Vi en sangla un autour de sa taille. Il rigola en constatant qu'était si mince qu'elle devait percer un trou supplémentaire à la ceinture pour la maintenir en place.  
Elle trouva également un carquois digne de ce nom et de nouveaux carreaux – enfin, d'après Merle, il s'agissait de flèches, mais elles s'adaptaient quand même à son arbalète.  
Merle se choisit la Rolls Royce des chaussures de randonnée, que Vi laça sans faire de commentaire.  
Le magasin était une petite mine d'or niveau équipement de camping, c'était même surprenant que personne ne soit passé profiter de l'aubaine. La jeune fille remplaça le réchaud à gaz qu'elle avait laissé dans la maison par un nouveau, plus petit et ergonomique, et changea son sac à dos pour un sac de randonnée plus gros.  
Merle se trouva également un sac et il alla faire un tour pour se chercher de nouveaux habits, plus tout terrain, pendant que Vi se chargeait de transvaser les affaires.

Lorsqu'il revint, il constata qu'elle avait tout séparé en deux piles, divisant nourriture, matériel et médicaments et reconstituant les sacs.  
Il fut un peu étonné de voir qu'elle mettait la majeure partie de la nourriture et du matériel médical dans le sien. Et surtout, elle lui confiait la boîte avec la cocaïne. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là, même si ça ressemblait fortement à une manœuvre pour lui faire porter les trucs les plus lourds – c'était lui qui se retrouvait avec presque toutes les conserves. Enfin, après tout, c'était lui le plus fort des deux, c'était plutôt logique.  
Il vit qu'elle commençait à entasser du matériel de camping – ustensiles de cuisine, lampes, sacs de couchage…  
« Attends, c'est pas la peine de trop se charger, lui dit-il. On va se trouver une bagnole et on reviendra ici après se prendre une tente et du matos. »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
- Tu reviendras seul, déclara-t-elle. C'est ici qu'on se sépare.  
- Quoi ?  
- T'es parfaitement en forme maintenant, t'as plus besoin de moi. En fait, t'es même nettement plus en forme que moi. » Elle eut un petit rire. « Alors il est temps de se dire au revoir. »  
Merle était absolument stupéfait.  
« Attends, t'as pas l'intention de rester avec moi ?  
- Non, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Pourquoi, tu voudrais que je reste ?  
- Ben, j'ai réfléchi tu vois, et je m'suis dit qu'on pourrait faire équipe, enfin, rester ensemble quoi. T'es pas franchement ce qu'on pourrait appeler une partenaire idéale, mais bon, j'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ferai avec.  
- Chuis censée prendre ça comme un compliment ?  
- T'es censée prendre ça comme une aubaine ! C'est dans ton intérêt de rester avec moi ! T'es p'têtre débrouillarde, et j'dois avouer qu't'es moins stupide que t'en as l'air, mais t'es gaulée comme une canne à pêche, ça t'ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un de costaud à proximité.  
- C'est plein de bon sens, j'avoue.  
- Alors on fait comme ça, tu me colles au train et on s'entraide, j'assure tes arrières, t'assures les miennes, tu me laces mes pompes, tu te rends utile et moi en échange j'te tape dans le dos quand tu tousses et si tu te fais assaillir par un troupeau d'chats j'te défends. J'dis pas que j'vais devenir ton meilleur pote, ni ton chevalier servant, mais c'est la fin du monde, et faut faire avec c'qu'on a, et pour l'instant, c'que t'as, c'est moi. »  
Vi sourit, amusée.  
« Ça me touche que tu veuilles bien de moi, vraiment. Honnêtement si je devais choisir un partenaire pour la fin du monde, je serais ravie de pouvoir te choisir toi. Mais malheureusement, je vais décliner l'offre. Je pars de mon côté. »  
Merle commençait à s'énerver sérieusement. Non seulement cette sale morveuse ne semblait pas vouloir de lui, mais en plus elle se foutait de sa gueule par-dessus le marché. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte, au moins, cette débile, de l'effort que ça lui demandait de dire un truc aussi simple que « on s'entraide » ?  
« Mais t'es complètement conne ou quoi ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?  
- J'te l'ai dit, j'aime pas les gens et j'veux pas d'un groupe.  
- J'te parle pas d'un groupe, j'te parle de toi et moi là !  
- Et bien c'est non quand même. »  
Vi commençait visiblement à être agacée et tenait à avoir le dernier mot.  
« Tu m'fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? cracha Merle.  
- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça ! Je suis mieux toute seule, c'est tout, c'est pourtant pas compliqué, même un con comme toi peut se le foutre dans le crâne !  
- Alors c'est qu't'es stupide, parce qu'il faut vraiment être stupide pour se balader toute seule dans ton état ! T'es une vraie épave, tu tiendras pas deux jours sans moi !  
- J'ai tenu deux mois toute seule avant de te rencontrer ! J'suis capable de me démerder !  
- Pauvre conne, sans moi tu serais morte étouffée dans ton propre sang !  
- Tu veux vraiment aller sur ce terrain-là, Merle ? Tu veux que je te rappelle où toi tu serais sans moi ? »  
Il se retrouva pris de court un instant, sans rien trouver à répondre à ça. De rage, il envoya un grand coup de pied dans la chaise de camping dans laquelle Vi était assise quelques minutes auparavant, l'envoyant voler à plusieurs mètres de là.  
La jeune fille ne cilla même pas, continuant à le toiser, les mains sur les hanches.  
« Ok, très bien connasse ! explosa-t-il. Reste toute seule puisque tu te crois plus maline que tout le monde ! J'te souhaite de crever vite fait ! »  
Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur.  
«Tu crois p'têtre que je sais pas pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à rester avec moi ? C'est bon, pas besoin de te la jouer humaniste, j't'ai mis toute la coke dans ton sac, tu peux te barrer et arrêter de faire semblant avec ton joli discours sur l'entraide !  
- Pauvre conne, si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu tout te piquer dès le premier jour et me tirer !  
- Et ben c'est p'têtre ce que t'aurais dû faire, au moins tu serais loin d'ici à cette heure-ci, et pas en train de me casser les couilles à vouloir rester avec moi ! Putain, c'est la dernière fois que j'aide quelqu'un, ça apporte que des emmerdes !  
- Ah ouais, c'est moi qui te créé des emmerdes ? C'est la meilleure ! Qui c'est qui s'est ramené à la maison avec deux cent zombis au cul ?  
- Espèce de sac à merde, si j'avais pas dû rester coincée ici des jours durant à cause de TOI et si j'avais pas dû me taper quarante allers-retours en ville pour trouver de quoi nourrir ton gros cul, ce serait pas arrivé ! J'ai failli crever quinze fois aujourd'hui pour ta gueule, Merle ! D'abord les autres connards qui me tirent dessus, après les morfales, et maintenant toi qui me pompes l'air ! »  
Elle prit son sac à dos et l'enfila.  
« Putain, elle se termine quand, cette journée de merde ? Allez, salut, j'me casse ! Bon vent !  
- Non, ça pas question ! »  
Il l'empoigna par l'épaule.  
« Tu pars si tu veux, mais d'abord, tu me dis pourquoi.  
- Parce que c'est pas dans ton intérêt de t'attacher à moi. T'as rien à faire avec quelqu'un comme moi. »  
Merle poussa un grondement exaspéré et se mit à le secouer comme un prunier.  
« Parce que tu crois p'têtre que j'ai l'intention de m'attacher à toi ? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, t'entends, connasse, rien du tout ! Tu peux bien crever, ça me fera ni chaud ni froid !  
- Et ben on a au moins ça en commun, parce c'est pareil pour moi ! »  
Il était à quelques centimètre à peine de son visage, totalement furieux, et lui serrait l'épaule si fort qu'il devait certainement lui faire mal, pourtant elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionnée, elle continuait de le défier du regard et ça, plus que tout le reste, le mettait hors de lui. Il n'avait jamais laissé qui que ce soit avoir le dernier mot face à lui, et c'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.  
« Tu sais quoi, Merle ? La vérité c'est que t'as peur d'être tout seul ! Tu crois p'têtre que j'm'en suis pas rendu compte ? Tu t'la joues gros dur mais c'est toi qui a besoin de moi, pas le contraire ! »  
Il lui envoya une gifle si forte qu'elle en tomba par terre. Il se baissa et l'empoigna par le devant de la chemise, la soulevant à moitié, s'apprêtant à la frapper de nouveau.  
Mais il se retint au dernier moment, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste pour se défendre.  
Merle lâcha sa chemise et se releva.  
« Très bien ! Dégage puisque c'est ce que tu veux ! Puisque t'es tellement mieux toute seule qu'avec moi, fous le camp ! »  
Il était furieux, mais pas seulement. Il se sentait aussi déçu et blessé. Il avait vraiment cru que Vi était différente, qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie comme il appréciait la sienne, qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Mais finalement, elle était comme tout le monde. Elle ne voulait pas de lui.  
Vi le regarda droit dans les yeux et quand elle parla, ce fut d'une voix normale, sans trace de colère.  
« Merle, c'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi.  
- J'm'en fous, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Prends tes affaires et casse-toi !  
- Je suis en train de mourir. »  
Il se figea, complètement pris de court.  
La tension entre eux tomba d'un seul coup, en même temps qu'un silence de plomb.  
Vi reprit finalement la parole.  
« La maladie que j'ai, ça va me tuer, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, j'suis déjà en train de crever à petit feu et ça va empirer. Voilà pourquoi t'as rien à faire avec moi. Je ne suis pas en train de chercher un moyen de survivre, je m'en tape de trouver un endroit sûr, de faire de nouvelles rencontres, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout ça, ça n'a plus de sens pour moi. »  
Elle avait parlé d'une voix neutre, les yeux baissés, dans le vague. Elle releva la tête et fit face à un Merle stupéfait.  
« Tu vois, Merle, c'est pas contre toi, mais là où je vais, personne peut me suivre. Parce que moi, je ne vais nulle part. Alors… c'est mieux que j'y aille seule. »  
Son visage ne trahissait aucune tristesse, à peine une ombre de mélancolie.  
« Tu vas mourir… ? » répéta Merle, doucement.  
Elle lui fit un petit sourire.  
« Et toi tu vas vivre. On ne va clairement pas au même endroit, on fait que se croiser. Il est donc temps que nos chemins se séparent.  
- Mais combien… combien de temps il te reste ?  
- Je ne sais pas, quelques semaines, peut-être moins, c'est dur de savoir. Ça pourrait même être dans quelques jours, qu'est-ce que j'en sais. »  
Merle hocha la tête, sans trop savoir à quoi exactement.  
La donne venait effectivement de changer du tout au tout. Rester avec Vi n'était plus d'actualité, il n'était pas altruiste au point de l'accompagner dans ces conditions, il se retrouverait à traîner un boulet au fur et à mesure que son état se dégraderait et ce n'était pas son genre. Il était prêt à faire un petit effort pour s'adapter un peu à ses petits soucis de santé, mais s'adapter à une agonisante, c'était trop lui en demander.  
« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit avant ?  
- J'en sais rien », répondit-elle à voix basse. « J'voulais pas en parler, c'est tout. J'voulais juste prendre le temps de t'aider à te remettre sur pieds, et qu'on parte chacun de notre côté, sans se compliquer la vie. Qu'on se quitte de bonne humeur, pas comme ça, en s'engueulant. »  
Il se pencha vers elle et lui tendit la main. Elle la prit et il l'aida à se remettre debout.  
« Désolée », murmura-t-elle.  
Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle disait ça par rapport à leur dispute, au fait ne pas pouvoir rester avec lui comme il l'aurait voulu, ou pour autre chose.  
« C'est bon, sois pas désolée, c'est pas grave », dit-il, mal à l'aise.  
Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes tous deux, sans trop savoir quoi dire.  
Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, tout simplement.  
Vi finit par sourire, avec son air habituel, cette espèce d'ironie joyeuse, comme si tout ça, au final, était juste une vaste blague.  
Il sourit aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ?

* * *

« Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? demanda Merle, une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau dehors, sacs au dos, prêts à partir chacun de leur côté.  
- Vers le Nord, sauf que je sais pas où c'est, alors j'suppose que j'vais juste marcher un peu au pif en attendant de trouver une direction.  
- Le Nord est par là, dit-il en pointant son doigt dans la bonne direction.  
- Comment tu sais ça ? »  
Merle sourit et plaça ses bras de chaque côté d'elle, la faisant pivoter sur elle-même de façon à tourner le dos au soleil.  
« Le soleil se lève à l'Est et se couche à l'Ouest. Comme c'est l'après midi, il est à l'Ouest, et du coup, ton ombre, là, devant toi, elle pointe vers l'Est. »  
Il la fit pivoter de nouveau.  
« Ça veut dire que si tu gardes ton ombre à ta droite, comme ça, le Nord est devant toi. »  
Le visage de la jeune fille était émerveillé.  
« Putain, c'est génial ! Merci ! Merci tout plein ! Ça va carrément m'aider ça !  
- Pas de quoi », répliqua Merle avec un sourire. Il était amusé de voir qu'elle ignorait quelque chose d'aussi basique. Lui savait parfaitement se diriger sans boussole depuis qu'il était tout jeune, même de nuit, et il avait un excellent sens de l'orientation. La candeur et l'ignorance de Vi, typiques d'une fille de la ville, lui inspiraient presque de la tendresse.  
Encore une fois, il se demanda par quelle chance ou caprice du destin quelqu'un comme elle avait pu survivre toute seule si longtemps, et comment elle comptait s'y prendre pour mourir de maladie et pas dévorée vivante.  
Mais Vi ne semblait pas le moins du monde s'inquiéter de son sort, à voir son air tranquille et son expression souriante, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un petit tour du pâté de maison avant de passer à table, ou bien à partir en vacances, et sa propre mort paraissait lui inspirer autant de désagrément qu'une bière tiède.  
Merle se dit que finalement, c'était peut-être bien Vi qui avait la meilleur Poker Face.  
Enfin, même s'il lui donnait autant d'espérance de vie une fois seule qu'un chat à deux pattes dans un élevage de pitbulls, au moins, maintenant, elle savait trouver le Nord. Petite consolation.  
« Bon, dit-elle. C'est maintenant qu'on se dit adieu, alors ?  
- On dirait bien. »  
Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait dire ou faire, s'il devait lui serrer la main ou bien lui donner une tape sur l'épaule ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
Nom de Dieu, il détestait les adieux.  
« Et ben, heu… Bon voyage, hasarda-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
- Toi aussi, mais j'me fais pas de soucis pour toi. T'es une force de la nature, tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef. T'as besoin de personne.  
-Vi… pour tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était… je l'pensais pas. Et la baffe… » Il peinait à expulser les mots hors de sa gorge. « J'étais énervé, mais j'ai pas… j'voulais pas, tu sais bien… j'voulais pas t'faire de mal. » Il se maudit pour ne pas être capable de faire des excuses moins foireuses.  
Vi le regarda et, pour la première fois, son sourire n'était ni ironique, ni moqueur, mais empreint de tendresse.  
Elle fit un pas vers lui, ouvrant les bras.  
« Hey… Viens là. »  
Avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il se retrouva enveloppé dans les bras de Vi, alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle.  
« Tu prends bien soin de toi, ok Merle ? prononça sa voix tout près de son oreille.  
- Ok », répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.  
Il avait bien envie d'ajouter autre chose, comme par exemple _toi aussi_, mais vu les circonstances, ça aurait été un peu cruel. Ou bien _tu vas me manquer_, ou encore _c'était sympa ces quelques jours avec toi_… Ou _Je ne t'oublierai pas._  
Mais avant qu'il ait pu trouver le courage de dire quoi que ce soit de plus, Vi le lâcha et se recula de quelques pas.  
« Allez, adieu, Merle, dit-elle en prenant son sac. Bon courage avec tes lacets, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur.  
- Profite bien de ton agonie, sac d'os, et envoie-moi une carte postale de l'au-delà. Et ne te perds pas, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Aucun risque, je sais où est le Nord maintenant. »  
Ils se séparèrent là-dessus, Vi lui fit un dernier au revoir de la main, auquel il répondit d'un hochement de tête, après quoi elle partit de son côté, d'un bon pas, sans se retourner.  
Il fit de même dans la direction opposée, se forçant à regarder droit devant, à ne pas céder à la tentation de jeter un œil en arrière, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était en train de faire exactement la même chose.  
Il avait la sensation d'avoir complètement foiré ses derniers moments avec elle, mais au moins, il lui était reconnaissant pour une chose. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas les adieux, elle non plus.  
Une chose de plus qu'ils avaient en commun.

* * *

Merle marchait dans les rues totalement désertes de la ville.  
Ce qui était le pire, dans la fin du monde, c'était le silence.  
Il n'y avait absolument aucun bruit. Pas un ronronnement de moteur, pas l'ombre d'une voix, aucune rumeur étouffée d'un appareil électrique quelconque, ni poste de télévision à travers une fenêtre, ni mélodie échappée d'une radio au loin, pas un seul bruit de fond, pas un seul signe de vie.  
Rien que ses pas foulant l'asphalte, et un silence total, écrasant.  
Tout était figé, arrêté, mort, bloqué pour toujours. Même l'air semblait immobile, pas le moindre souffle de vent pour soulever un papier par terre, faire bruisser les feuilles d'un arbre.  
C'était ce qui l'avait le plus frappé lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé coincé sur ce toit d'immeuble, à Atlanta.  
Ce silence de mort, cette solitude extrême, cette sensation horrible d'être seul au monde.  
Merle se mit à siffler pour tenter de créer un peu de son, de se changer les idées.  
Les quelques notes qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres lui semblèrent tellement tonitruantes, si dérisoires au sein de tout ce silence, qu'il s'arrêta immédiatement, intimidé.  
Il essayait désespérément de ne pas penser à Vi. Mais c'était impossible, ses pensées revenaient toujours à elle.  
Elle, elle aurait parlé, elle aurait fait du bruit, elle aurait fait reculer tout ce silence, rien qu'en étant là.  
Au cours de ces quelques jours qu'il avait passés dans cette maison, il ne s'était jamais senti seul, pas une fois. Même quand elle n'était pas dans la pièce, quand elle était en train de dormir dans sa chambre à l'étage, il pouvait sentir sa présence.  
Il mit la main dans sa poche, machinalement, et fut surpris d'y trouver un morceau de papier.  
Il le déplia.  
C'était le dessin qu'elle lui avait laissé à son réveil, celui avec les raviolis.  
Il se rappela alors les mains froides sur son front alors qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. Vi qui lui refaisait son pansement. Qui le rassurait et l'aidait à respirer. Vi qui lui tendait le joint et le whisky en souriant. Les flans au caramel. Le thon, la crème, la cocaïne, la partie de poker et les lacets. Le pied-de-biche arrivant de nulle part, juste à temps pour empêcher le rôdeur de le mordre.  
Il se sentit alors pris d'un mélange d'émotions confus. Dépit, regret, culpabilité, colère. Surtout de la colère. Contre lui-même.  
Elle avait fait tellement pour lui. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait en retour ? Absolument rien !  
Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une poubelle se trouvant au bord du trottoir. Elle tomba et roula sur la route avec fracas, répandant son contenu et il continua à shooter dans les déchets furieusement, jusqu'à ce que sa colère passe.  
Après quoi il resta juste là, debout au milieu de la rue.  
« Je ne l'ai pas remerciée », murmura-t-il.  
Il n'avait pas eu un seul mot de gratitude pour elle.  
« Je ne lui ai même pas dit merci.  
Pas une seule fois… Même pas un merci. »

* * *

**Et voilà, fin de l'histoire.**

...

Ok, bon, d'accord, personne n'y a cru. Prochain chapitre dans deux jours donc, d'ici là soyez sages, laissez des jolies reviews si le coeur vous en dit et méditez sur le programme à venir : une explosion, un cours particulier et le roi du barbecue.  


* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Cathoux : **Et oui et oui, drogue à profusion, et Merle n'est pas prêt de se sevrer, c'est même tout le contraire, il est à l'aube d'un roadtrip des plus planants, un peu le Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas de l'apocalypse. Nos deux compères sont donc partis pour vivre toutes sortes de péripéties et faire beaucoup de bêtises.  
Clairement, dans cette histoire, Merle et Vi sont typiquement deux sales gosses. On parle souvent de "garçon manqué", et bien eux sont des "adultes manqués" en quelque sorte, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui les lie. Et donc oui, ça va les rapprocher, forcément.  
C'est cool que tu apprécies la façon dont ils deviennent amis petit à petit, je voulais vraiment donner cette impression là, celle d'un lien qui se met en place presque tout seul, sans qu'aucun des deux ne l'ai vraiment cherché.  
Et c'est dans ce chapitre-ci justement qu'ils commencent à en prendre conscience, de façon douloureuse.

**Pour BoneyKing :** Et bien, quelle abnégation, tu me fais carrément passer avant le vrai TWD, c'est trop d'honneur !  
Merci d'avoir apprécié ma scène de manque... j'ai écumé l'internet à la recherche de sources médicales, mais surtout de témoignages d'utilisateurs. Pas de la lecture très joyeuse, mais ça m'a grandement aidé.  
J'avais peur que rajouter "droguée" au CV déjà abondant de Vi ne soit "le truc de trop", j'ai beaucoup hésité. Mais je voulais vraiment écrire l'histoire de deux personnages excessifs qui créent une amitié là-dessus, qui partagent une complicité à travers leur caractère et leurs pratiques "extrêmes". Et je ne voulais pas un OC qui "améliore" Merle à ce niveau-là, au contraire, je voulais que Vi, loin de le sortir de ses "merleries", l'y rejoigne gaiement.  
Et aussi parce que ça me plaisait bien l'idée d'avoir des personnages un peu "immoraux" à ce niveau-là, des sorte d'anti-héros.

Bon, et bien, Georges a eu un succès fou, je vois ça. Ca me fait bien bien plaisir : Miaou !  
Je vous rassure donc, il n'a pas été dévoré par les zombis, voici ce qu'il est advenu de lui : il était tranquillement endormi dans le salon entre le fauteuil et la bibliothèque lorsque soudain, un gros bruit l'a réveillé en sursaut, et il a failli se prendre un pot en céramique sur la tête, suivi d'une chaussure. Il a filé comme un bolide à travers le salon jusque dans la cuisine. Après quoi il a entendu des éclats de voix et des bruits de course. Il a eu juste le temps de se tirer hors du passage pour éviter de se faire marcher une nouvelle fois sur la queue par Vi. Il a eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle et son ami, le grand sympathique aux genoux accueillant, semblaient si nerveux, mais son instinct lui a soufflé que ce n'était pas une bonne chose et qu'il valait mieux débarrasser le plancher au plus vite. Il s'est faufilé dehors quelques secondes après nos deux compères, et comme tous les zombis étaient grandement occupés à aller se faire défoncer la tête à coups de hache et de pied-de-biche, Georges a pu filer à l'anglaise sans aucun souci.  
Après quoi il a continué à mener ses propres aventures de son côté, lesquelles ne furent pas moins passionnantes que celles de Merle et Vi (elles contenaient moins de drogue et plus de souris)... mais tout ceci est une autre histoire.  
Sachez juste qu'il vécu le reste de sa vie très heureux et mourut à l'âge fort respectable de 13 ans et demi, sans descendance hélas car il était castré.  
Voilà.

Comme tu le dis si bien, voilà notre équipage en route pour l'aventure, entre un capitaine malotru et une matelote valétudinaire, équipe chic et choc s'il en est.  
Et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, une fois sur le terrain, c'est clairement Merle qui prend l'avantage... et ça va encore plus se voir au prochain chapitre !

En route donc moussaillons !


	11. Du bruit et de la lumière

**Chapitre 10 : Du bruit et de la lumière**

_Et j'étais assis là, dans cette pièce maintenant déserte, le feu, son ardeur épuisée, en était à cet instant de douceur où, après avoir répandu avec intensité sa chaleur, il ne brillait plus que pour le regard les ombres et les spectres de la nuit, rassemblés aux battants des fenêtres, épiaient cette paire silencieuse et solitaire que nous formions. Au-dehors la tempête enflait avec solennité ses mugissements, je commençai à me sensibiliser à d'étranges impressions_.

* * *

L'après midi commençait à basculer doucement vers le soir, les ombres s'étaient allongées et l'air s'était imperceptiblement rafraîchi, offrant une température idéale après la chaleur presque étouffante du jour. C'était belle une fin d'après midi de septembre, où le bleu profond du ciel, les couleurs vives des arbres, commençant tout juste à tirer vers le roux, annonçaient la fin d'un été splendide et le début d'un automne agréable.  
Et Vi courait, une fois de plus.  
Ou plutôt, une fois de trop.  
Elle était épuisée, avait mal partout, et souffrait d'un point de côté douloureux depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.  
Mais il était hors de question de se reposer maintenant… Pas avec la dizaine de zombis surexcités qu'elle avait au cul.  
D'habitude, elle arrivait toujours à se tirer de ce genre de situation en piquant un sprint et en se cachant quelque part, mais cette fois-ci, il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus, peu importe où elle se planquerait, elle continuerait à attirer les rôdeurs comme le miel attire les mouches, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle saignait.  
Elle s'efforça de recharger son arbalète tout en courant. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle s'arrêta et se retourna juste le temps de descendre un de ses poursuivants.  
_Un de moins._  
Maigre consolation, il en restait encore beaucoup trop.  
Elle rechargea de nouveau son arme.  
_Ne pas s'arrêter de courir. Continuer à tirer._  
Mais ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Elle avait beaucoup trop couru aujourd'hui, elle était déjà largement au-delà de ce que son endurance limitée lui permettait en temps normal.  
Bordel, si elle n'avait pas eu cette saloperie de blessure au côté, les choses auraient pu se passer différemment !  
Elle sentait le pied-de-biche peser à sa ceinture, juste à côté du couteau de chasse… Mais elle était désormais totalement incapable de frapper avec. Trop mal aux bras, trop fatiguée. Les instruments contondants, ça allait bien pour les costauds comme Merle qui avaient de l'énergie à revendre, mais pour elle c'était clairement inadapté.  
_Et évidemment, fallait que tu t'en serves à tors et travers toute la journée, et en frappant le plus fort possible… tout ça parce que tu voulais te la jouer warrior et l'impressionner avec tes p'tits bras, foutue frimeuse de mon cul !  
_Elle se retourna et tira de nouveau, mais le carreau manqua sa cible.  
« Et merde, fait chier ! »  
Vi se remit à courir en attrapant un nouveau projectile dans son carquois. Elle mit un long moment à le placer le long de l'arbalète. Ses mains tremblaient.  
Elle n'en pouvait plus de courir, elle dut s'arrêter et se contenter de marcher, ou plutôt de trottiner du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour tirer, le rôdeur qui lui faisait face était bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le carreau lui entra dans l'œil et ressortit par l'arrière du crâne lorsqu'il tomba face contre terre.  
Vi chercha nerveusement un nouveau carreau tout en reculant et rechargea l'arme le plus vite possible.  
Elle leva l'arbalète et visa le zombi le plus proche, mais son pied buta contre quelque chose et elle tomba en arrière, le coup partant et le projectile manquant complètement sa cible.  
Le zombi se jeta sur elle et elle lui balança un coup de pied rageur en pleine figure, lui explosant le nez et quelques dents, avant de lui asséner l'arbalète sur la tête.  
Elle recula à quatre pattes, se remit sur ses pieds juste à temps pour faire face au rôdeur suivant. Elle laissa tomber l'arbalète par terre, saisit le pied-de-biche à deux mains et donna un coup de bas en haut, comme une lance. Pas assez fort pour traverser le crâne, mais suffisamment pour atteindre le cerveau à travers la gorge.  
Vi retira la barre de fer et s'appuya dessus quelques secondes, le temps d'évaluer la situation.  
D'autres zombis clopinaient vers elle, quelque chose comme huit, ou dix, pas plus. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment groupés, plutôt éparpillés. Elle avait une petite chance de pouvoir les descendre un par un au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient. Elle pouvait les finir au couteau si le pied-de-biche devenait vraiment trop lourd à manœuvrer.  
_Allez, un dernier effort, tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire ! Bouge ton cul !  
_« À qui le tour, enfoirés de vieux moisis d'vos mères ! Chuis là, v'nez m'chercher si vous pouvez ! » cria-t-elle, un sourire de défi aux lèvres.  
Elle ressentit alors une douleur aigüe, comme un coup dans l'estomac, et tomba à genoux en crachant une gerbe de sang.

_Trop couru, trop frappé, trop vite_, pensa-t-elle amèrement, alors que la toux lui coupait le souffle et qu'elle posait les deux mains au sol pour se retenir.  
Le paysage bascula soudain sans crier gare en s'obscurcissant momentanément et elle se retrouva allongée par terre sur le flanc, la tête reposant sur l'asphalte. Elle cligna des yeux, cherchant à retrouver une vision stable.  
_Ne reste pas là !_ hurla une voix dans sa tête. _Tu dois pas rester là ! Debout !  
_Elle chercha des yeux le pied-de-biche, qu'elle avait lâché lors de sa chute, et tendit le bras pour l'attraper, mais il était trop loin.  
Elle entendit distinctement les grognements des rôdeurs, plusieurs, et qui se rapprochaient rapidement.  
_Bouge ! Lève-toi ! BOUGE !_  
Elle vit une ombre à la périphérie de son champ de vision et comprit qu'il était trop tard pour espérer saisir l'arme, elle eut juste le temps de se retourner et de tendre les bras devant elle pour retenir le mort-vivant qui se jetait sur elle. Elle le retint in extremis par les épaules, les mâchoires du cadavre claquant avidement à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, projetant des espèces de postillons de liquide putride sur sa figure.  
Vi mit toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait pour le repousser, mais elle comprit rapidement qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, le rôdeur était bien trop lourd, et elle bien trop affaiblie. Le zombi cherchait frénétiquement à déchirer sa chemise pour parvenir jusqu'à sa chair, elle poussa un glapissement de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit les ongles lui labourer le flanc par-dessus le tissu, rappelant cruellement sa blessure à son bon souvenir.  
Elle songea au couteau qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Si seulement elle pouvait s'en saisir… mais elle avait absolument besoin de ses deux mains pour maintenir son assaillant à distance. Elle sentait que ses bras n'allaient pas tarder à céder, et elle pouvait entendre les autres morts-vivants se rapprocher.  
C'était juste une question de secondes maintenant.  
Quelque chose se détacha soudain du concert de grognements ambiant, un autre cri, qui n'était pas celui d'un rôdeur. Une sorte de grondement, de rugissement sauvage, qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse.  
Elle vit passer une ombre à quelques centimètres de son visage, si proche qu'elle en sentit le souffle, et la tête du rôdeur vola soudain en arrière, tranchée nette, alors qu'un violent coup de pied arrivé de nulle part projetait le corps du zombi loin d'elle. Une silhouette massive passa dans son champ de vision et, lorsqu'elle vit la hache voler de nouveau, explosant une nouvelle tête, accompagnée d'un cri de rage presque animal, elle ressentit une bouffée de soulagement intense en comprenant de qui il s'agissait.  
Finalement, elle n'allait pas mourir tout de suite.

Merle planta ses jambes dans le sol, une de chaque côté de la jeune fille, et se prépara à frapper de nouveau. Le prochain rôdeur était déjà en train de tendre ses mains en décomposition vers lui. Alors qu'il lui fendait le crâne en deux presque jusqu'au cou, il entrevit un zombi arriver dans son dos. Au lieu de se retourner et d'asséner la lame de la hache sur sa tête, il envoya un coup violent en arrière, lui transperçant le visage directement avec le manche de l'arme. Merle eut un sourire cruel. Tailler le manche de sa hache en pointe était la meilleure idée qu'il avait eue aujourd'hui.  
Il continua à faire voler son arme d'un crâne à l'autre, utilisant soit la lame soit le pieu, jusqu'au dernier zombi.  
Après quoi il se tourna vers Vi et lui adressa un sourire victorieux.  
« Alors Mademoiselle J'me-débrouille-très-bien-toute-seule-j'ai-besoin-d'personne, tout va comme tu veux ? »  
Il éclata de rire en la voyant ouvrir et refermer la bouche, façon poisson hors de l'eau, tellement elle était stupéfaite.  
« Tu t'es pas faite mordre au moins ? »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Mais pourquoi… comment.. ?  
- Je t'ai retrouvée ? acheva-t-il en souriant. Tu as semé quelques affaires en route, Petit Poucet. »  
Il se tourna à moitié, révélant l'arbalète qu'il portait dans le dos et plusieurs carreaux qu'il avait glissé dans les lanières de son sac.  
Merle se pencha et saisit le bas de sa chemise.  
« Hey !  
- Ta gueule, laisse-moi regarder. » Il souleva le vêtement et, comme il s'y attendait, découvrit que son teeshirt, au niveau du flanc gauche, était poisseux de sang frais. Dessous, il trouva un pansement de fortune noué autour de sa taille.  
« Putain, je l'savais, gronda-t-il. Foutue menteuse, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?  
- Comment t'as deviné ?  
- Pourquoi t'as rien dit, débile ? »  
Vi baissa la tête, le regard fuyant.  
« J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps et de toute façon, c'était pas bien grave, la balle m'a juste effleuré. Je pensais que j'aurais le temps de m'occuper de ça après, une fois que j'aurais été seule.  
- Putain de gamine », grommela-t-il.  
Il se releva, prit la hache et la glissa dans sa ceinture.  
« Allez, viens, faut pas moisir ici, l'coin est infesté de rôdeurs et tu pues le sang à des kilomètres », dit-il en lui tendant la main.  
Une fois sur pieds, elle vacilla et il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules pour l'empêcher de retomber.  
« Tête qui tourne… s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Tâche de mettre un pied devant l'autre, c'est tout c'que j'te demande. »  
Vi hocha la tête et se laissa guider, soulagée de pouvoir confier la situation à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il avait bien pu changer d'avis et la rejoindre, mais pour l'instant, elle se fichait de le savoir. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir et c'était tout ce à quoi elle voulait penser pour l'instant. Ça et se concentrer pour rester debout.

Il l'aida à marcher, presque obligé de la porter davantage que de la soutenir.  
Alors qu'ils revenaient sur leur pas, ils tournèrent à un coin de rue et se retrouvèrent face à une foule de morts-vivants.  
« Et merde, souffla Vi.  
- Tu peux courir ?  
- Nan.  
- Rhâââ putain, tu fais chier ! »  
Il glissa un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre sous ses jambes et la souleva d'un seul coup, piquant un sprint. Vi poussa un cri de surprise et s'accrocha à son cou comme elle pouvait.  
Il courut dans les rues au hasard, cherchant désespérément un endroit sûr. Il était peut-être assez costaud pour porter Vi, mais avec elle dans les bras, plus leurs deux sacs et les armes, il n'aurait pas la possibilité de courir bien loin.  
Il aperçut soudain un bâtiment avec une échelle en fer le long du mur, montant jusqu'au toit. Il accéléra pour prendre le plus d'avance possible sur leurs poursuivants. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied du bâtiment, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, mais il ne perdit pas de temps à reprendre son souffle.  
« Grimpe ! » cria-t-il à la jeune fille en la reposant par terre.  
Vi monta à l'échelle aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et il la suivit, trouvant instinctivement le truc pour grimper d'une main, en glissant son bras droit entre les barreaux.  
Il sentit quelque chose le retenir et aperçut un rôdeur lui agripper la jambe, commençant déjà à mordre dans sa chaussure.  
« Lâche-moi, sale fils de pute ! »  
Il lui balança un coup de pied et continua son escalade jusqu'en haut.  
Une fois arrivé sur le toit, il se défit de son sac et de l'arbalète et se laissa tomber sur le dos, bras écartés, pantelant, constatant que Vi avait fait pareil de son côté.  
« Pfiouuuu ! C'était moins une ! s'exclama-t-elle après avoir un peu repris son souffle.  
- Plutôt ouais », fit Merle en soulevant légèrement la jambe, inspectant le bout de sa chaussure. Les dents du rôdeur avaient laissé une sorte de griffure dans le cuir.  
« Bordel d'enfoiré, des pompes toutes neuves ! » ronchonna-t-il.  
Il se redressa et se remit debout. Vi était toujours allongée par terre sur le dos, et avait les yeux fermés. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et la poussa du bout du pied.  
« Hey morveuse, tourne pas d'l'œil, hein ?  
- J'suis toujours là, souffla-t-elle. On fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Faut t'soigner, c'est le premier truc que t'aurais dû faire, idiote. Lève-toi et occupe-toi de ça.  
- Ok, ok, dans une minute.  
- Non, tout de suite.  
- Mmmh-mh, répondit-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.  
- Vi, t'entends ? Tout de suite.  
- Ouais c'est bon j'suis pas sourde… passe-moi mon sac. »  
Merle soupira, attrapa le sac et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il en sortit le matériel nécessaire et commença à ouvrir sa chemise.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda Vi.  
- J'vais l'faire, t'es à moitié dans les vapes, si j'te laisse t'en occuper toute seule tu vas faire de la merde. »  
Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire.  
La blessure était superficielle, pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter. La balle lui avait labouré le flanc sans rien abîmer d'autre.  
« Quelqu'un t'a tiré dessus ? » demanda Merle en nettoyant la plaie.  
Vi poussa un cri de douleur lorsque le désinfectant entra en contact avec la chair.  
« Deux types ce matin, souffla-elle. Y en avait un qui avait un flingue, j'l'ai – » Elle gémit lorsqu'il appuya une compresse contre la blessure. « Moins fort espèce de gros bourrin !  
- Peux pas faire plus doucement, chuis au maximum, rétorqua Merle. Mets ta main là-dessus.  
- J'lui ai foutu un carreau en pleine tête mais il a eu le temps de tirer, continua Vi en maintenant la compresse en place le temps qu'il la fixe avec du sparadrap. J'ai esquivé et après, j'ai défoncé son pote à coups de pied-de-biche. J'pensais qu'il m'avait ratée, tous les rôdeurs ont déboulé, j'ai couru… c'est seulement une fois à la maison que j'me suis rendue compte.  
- T'es une sacrée veinarde, tu sais ça ?  
- Ah ouais ?  
- Quelques centimètres plus à gauche et t'aurais eu un joli trou d'aération dans les boyaux. »  
Elle rigola.  
« Et si t'étais arrivé trente secondes plus tard, l'autre con de cannibale m'aurait fait un trou d'aération dans la gorge. C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui, on devrait jouer au strip-poker, j'parie qu'tu finirais à poil. »  
Merle sourit.  
Le visage de la jeune fille redevint sérieux. Elle se releva et se mit assise.  
« Merle… je sais pas pourquoi t'es revenu mais… merci, dit-elle, visiblement émue.  
- Pas de quoi.  
- Comment ça se fait, que tu m'as retrouvée ? Et comment t'as deviné pour la blessure ? »  
Il hésita un peu, mal à l'aise.  
« Par hasard. J'te cherchais pas vraiment, mais la route que t'avais prise, c'était la seule à être dégagée, et puis j'ai vu tes carreaux, alors… voilà, quoi. »

C'était un demi-mensonge. La vérité, c'était qu'il avait trouvé une voiture – une jeep de l'armée, en plein milieu de la route, avec le réservoir quasiment vide. Il était alors retourné au magasin de sport récupérer une tente et tout l'équipement qui pourrait lui être utile. À l'endroit où lui et Vi s'étaient trouvés, quelque chose par terre attira son attention, une sorte de chiffon qui, lorsqu'il le déplia, s'avéra être le teeshirt de Vi, celui qu'elle portait à la maison, plein de sang. Il devina qu'elle s'était changée au moment où il était parti se chercher d'autres habits. Il se rappela alors ce qu'elle avait dit lors de leur engueulade, lorsqu'elle avait fait allusion à des « connards qui lui avaient tiré dessus ». Il était tellement furieux à ce moment-là qu'il n'y avait même pas prêté attention. Et la chemise de Vi était tellement tachée de sang en temps normal qu'il n'avait remarqué aucune différence.  
Il s'était précipité à la jeep et avait roulé en direction du Nord, pied au plancher, en alignant les jurons. Lorsqu'il était tombé sur les cadavres percés de carreaux, il avait laissé la voiture au milieu de la route avec tout son équipement et avait suivi la trace des corps qu'elle avait laissée comme autant de petits cailloux blancs. Lorsqu'il avait vu l'arbalète par terre, il s'était mis à courir, pris de peur à l'idée d'arriver trop tard.  
Quand il avait retrouvé Vi, bien vivante, pas mordue, et qu'il avait constaté qu'elle n'était pas gravement blessée, il avait ressenti un soulagement intense, bien plus grand qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'avouer.

« Et puis je suis pas du genre à partir en laissant une dette derrière moi », déclara-t-il.  
Vi le dévisagea, l'air étonné et ému.  
« Oh, Merle… Mais tu me dois rien, rien du tout. J'te l'avais dit, c'était gratuit, t'as aucune dette envers moi, on est quittes. Putain, avec ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, on est même carrément quittes, j't'ai sauvé, tu m'as sauvée, j't'ai soigné, tu m'as soignée. Un partout, t'as l'ardoise nette, maintenant.  
- Y a pas que ça. J'suis revenu parce que j'ai pensé à autre chose. La façon dont on s'est quitté, ça m'allait pas. J'ai une proposition à te faire. On pourrait rester ensemble un peu plus longtemps et aller…  
- Merle, le coupa-t-elle, j'veux pas qu'on s'dispute de nouveau.  
- Écoute-moi, d'accord, écoute-moi juste jusqu'au bout. J'ai entendu dire qu'à Fort Benning, il y avait cette base militaire qui tournait toujours. Il doit y avoir des médecins, de l'équipement, peut-être qu'ils pourront faire quelque chose pour toi ou, en tous cas, si tu dois mourir, faire en sorte que ce soit dans de bonnes conditions. C'est pas parce que tu dois crever que t'es obligée de crever toute seule sur le bord de la route. Alors si tu veux, je t'emmène là-bas, c'est pas très loin d'ici, je peux t'y laisser et après je m'en vais, et tu feras ce que tu voudras. Mais si tu me dis non, c'est pas grave, j'insisterais pas, on s'disputera pas. Réfléchis-y, c'est tout c'que je te demande, d'accord ? »  
Elle secoua la tête en souriant.  
« Je préfère rester seule, et puis j'aime bien voyager. J'préfère crever toute seule sur le bord de la route qu'entourée de connards en qui j'ai pas confiance. Mais merci pour l'offre… vraiment.  
- T'es sûre ? Pas de regrets ?  
- Sûre de chez sûre. »  
Il sourit.  
« D'accord, gamine têtue, au moins j'aurais essayé.  
- Sans rancune ?  
- Sans rancune. »  
Il était un peu désappointé, il aurait aimé avoir cette possibilité de faire quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose de plus que juste démolir quelques rôdeurs et poser deux bouts de sparadrap, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Lui aussi, s'il avait été à sa place, il aurait voulu mourir de la façon qu'il aurait choisie.  
« Désolée, on va devoir de nouveau se dire au revoir.  
- Pas tout de suite, protesta-t-il. Je reste avec toi encore ce soir, on fait en sorte de passer une dernière bonne soirée et demain matin je fiche le camp une bonne fois pour toutes, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
- J'en dis que ça me va très bien. Mais demain, chacun de son côté, et on s'engueule pas, promis ? »  
Elle tendit la main et il la serra en guise d'accord.  
« Promis. »  
Pourquoi cette foutue gamine avait toujours les mains si glacées ?

« Alors, on fait quoi pour notre fan club ?  
- Qui ça ? »  
Vi pointa du doigt la rue, d'où montait un concert de grognements. Les rôdeurs étaient toujours amassés autour de l'échelle, et ils semblaient prêts à le rester jusqu'à la fin des temps, ou, plus raisonnablement, jusqu'à leur totale décomposition. C'était un poil plus long que ce que Merle était disposé à attendre. C'était un homme patient, mais il y avait des limites à tout.  
« Une fois que quelque chose d'autre aura attiré leur attention, ils se casseront, annonça-t-il.  
- Et comment tu comptes faire ça, exactement ? » demanda Vi, sceptique.  
Merle sourit orgueilleusement, plongeant la main dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'armes ni de munitions dans la jeep, mais ses précédents occupant y avaient laissé quelque chose de très intéressant.  
« Avec ça, annonça-t-il gaiement en lui montrant la grenade.  
- Putain d'merde ! Où t'as trouvé ça ?  
- Dans un coin, répondit-il évasivement. J'en ai deux. C'est largement assez pour les éloigner d'ici. Et s'il en reste quelques uns, ma foi, on a une arbalète »  
À vrai dire, il y avait déjà pensé, avant même de commencer à monter à l'échelle. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser piéger sur un toit d'immeuble, une fois lui avait largement suffit.  
Vi leva le poing avec un cri de joie.  
« T'es l'mec le plus classe du monde, Merle ! Comment tu fais pour être si cool ?  
- Des années d'entraînement », répondit-il en souriant.

« Bon, t'es prête ? »  
Merle tenait à la main une fronde improvisée, découpée dans le teeshirt que Vi avait utilisé comme pansement de fortune.  
« Prête, annonça la jeune fille.  
- Dégoupille. »  
Elle prit la grenade et retira la sécurité.  
« Grenade dégoupillée ! » cria-t-elle en se reculant rapidement.  
Merle fit tourner la fronde plusieurs fois pour lui donner de l'élan, puis tendit le bras, envoyant voler le projectile à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de là.  
Tous deux se baissèrent et attendirent.  
L'explosion retentit une poignée de secondes plus tard et ils regardèrent nerveusement le troupeau de rôdeurs .  
« Oh putain ! Oh putain d'putain d'sa mère, ça marche ! » souffla Vi, en voyant les zombis tourner la tête en direction du bruit.  
Merle la força à baisser la tête avec un « chut ! » autoritaire.  
La petite horde était en train de se hâter vers la source de l'explosion, paraissant avoir totalement oublié leurs proies précédentes.  
« T'es un génie Merle, un bordel de Dieu de génie, murmura Vi, exaltée.  
- Je sais, je sais, répondit-il en souriant. Bon, s'agit d'envoyer la deuxième maintenant.  
- Quoi, tu peux l'envoyer encore plus loin que ça ?  
- Tu rigoles ? Pour la première, j'me suis retenu. Tu vas voir de quoi j'suis vraiment capable, là. »  
Il projeta la seconde grenade de toutes ses forces, dans la même direction que la première.  
Vi resta bouche bée en voyant à quelle distance il avait réussit à l'envoyer.  
Elle lui saisit le poignet et le leva au dessus de sa tête, façon arbitre de boxe.  
« Champion olympique de lancer de grenade ! » déclara-t-elle joyeusement.  
Il sourit et s'apprêta à répondre lorsque soudain, une explosion bien plus grosse que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient les fit sursauter et se baisser instinctivement. Ils regardèrent, stupéfaits, une sorte de boule de feu monter vers le ciel à plus d'une centaine de mètres de là, suivie d'un épais nuage de fumée noire.  
« Wow, souffla Vi.  
- Elle a dû faire péter une voiture », fit Merle.  
Il haussa les épaules en souriant.  
« En tous cas, les autres moisis de la tête sont pas prêts de revenir nous emmerder, on est peinards.  
- On va où maintenant ?  
- On n'a qu'à rester là. On est à l'abri, et la nuit va pas tarder à tomber. Et puis on a assez cavalé pour aujourd'hui, surtout toi.  
- On va s'peler le cul, nan ?  
- Tu rigoles, les nuits sont super tièdes en ce moment. T'es frileuse à ce point ? »  
Vi haussa les épaules.  
« J'ai un sac de couchage, tu peux le prendre si tu veux », proposa Merle. Il n'aurait jamais fait preuve d'autant de gentillesse en temps normal, mais il se sentait particulièrement de bonne humeur. Et puis après tout, c'était leur toute dernière nuit ensemble.  
Vi sourit et hocha la tête.

Merle était debout au bord du toit, et continuait à scruter le paysage. Les rues étaient totalement désertes, et le silence était revenu. Au loin, un filet de fumée témoignait de l'incendie de la voiture, ou en tous cas du truc qui avait explosé en même temps que le grenade.  
Vi était en train de sortir son matériel de cuisine.  
Soudain, Merle aperçut quelque chose.  
« Vi, ramène-toi ici avec l'arbalète !  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- Ta gueule et magne-toi !  
Elle s'exécuta et le rejoignit.  
« Là-bas, regarde. »  
Il tendit le doigt. Elle mit quelques secondes à deviner ce qu'il désignait, puis finit par le voir, à une cinquantaine de mètres, au milieu de la rue. Un lapin, bien vivant.  
« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Vise-le !  
- J'pourrai jamais shooter un truc aussi petit d'aussi loin ! protesta Vi.  
- Mais moi oui. »  
Il se plaça derrière elle, tout contre son dos. Elle fut surprise mais ne protesta pas.  
« Tiens-toi droite. »  
Elle se redressa et souleva l'arbalète. Merle plaça son bras gauche parallèlement au sien et la main par-dessus la sienne, guidant l'arme dans la direction voulue. Vi mit le doigt sur la détente et pencha la tête pour qu'il puisse regarder dans le viseur. Il corrigea la trajectoire.  
« Bouge plus », ordonna t'il. « Inspire. »  
Elle prit une grande respiration.  
« Bloque. »  
Vi retint son souffle.  
« Tire. »  
Le carreau transperça l'animal de part en part.  
« Ce soir, barbecue », annonça Merle en la lâchant.  
Vi expira.  
« J'y crois pas…. » murmura-t-elle. Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire victorieux. « On l'a eu ! On l'a vraiment eu ! s'écria-t-elle en sautant sur place.  
- _Je_ l'ai eu, rectifia Merle.  
- C'est _moi_ qui ai tiré j'te signale.  
- Bon, d'accord. Tu pourras manger une patte, mais seulement si tu vas chercher du bois pour le feu.  
- Quoi ?! s'écria Vi, outrée. C'était un travail d'équipe, j'ai droit à la moitié.  
- T'as droit à rien du tout. J'ai fait tout le boulot. T'as juste eu à appuyer sur la détente !  
- Et c'est _mon_ arbalète ! Gros con !  
- Connasse !  
- Sac à merde ! »  
Merle l'empoigna par la chemise.  
« Répète ça.  
- _Gros_ sac à merde ! »  
Soudain, un bruit familier les coupa net dans leur élan, les faisant tourner la tête instantanément.  
Une rôdeuse sans jambes se traînait lamentablement en direction du lapin fraîchement tué, en poussant des grognements inarticulés, avides.  
« Aaaaah ! Putain de merde !  
- Le lapin !  
- Dégage sale pute, c'est notre lapin !  
- Qu'est ce que t'attends débile, descend-là !  
- Aide-moi à viser, tête de mort ! »

« Huuuuuuummmmm, c'est trop boooon ! »  
Vi enfourna théâtralement une nouvelle bouchée de viande.  
« Merle Dixon, t'es le roi du barbecue ! »  
Il sourit orgueilleusement. L'enthousiasme constant de Vi l'amusait beaucoup. Elle s'émerveillait d'un rien, comme une gamine. À croire que c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle mangeait du lapin.  
Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle avait couru dans tout le quartier pour trouver des assiettes, des couverts, du sel et même du ketchup. Elle avait monté des chaises en bois sur le toit (qu'il avait démolies à coups de hache) et trouvé une grille sans qu'il sache comment.  
En moins d'une demi-heure elle avait mis sur pied un véritable barbecue sur le toit de l'immeuble sans qu'il ait à lever le petit doigt. Tout ce qu'il avait eu à faire, c'était couper le bois, préparer la bestiole, l'assaisonner et la cuire.  
Et maintenant elle s'émerveillait du fait de manger un truc si délicieux grâce à ses talents de chasseur et de cuisinier… alors qu'elle avait fait 90% du boulot.  
« C'est le meilleur truc que j'ai mangé depuis des semaines ! » déclara-t-elle.  
Il sourit, flatté, avant de reporter son attention sur sa propre assiette, calée entre ses genoux.  
Découper et manger d'une seule main tout en évitant les petits os était un véritable casse-tête, il avait rapidement laissé tomber les couverts et mordait directement dans sa moitié de lapin qu'il tenait à la main, en recrachant les os juste à côté de lui.  
Vi le dévisagea d'un air vaguement dégoûté.  
« Pitié, demande-moi de t'aider au lieu de bouffer comme un Cro-Magnon !  
- Je m'débrouille très bien tout seul ! rétorqua Merle la bouche pleine.  
- Ferme au moins la bouche quand tu manges ! »  
Merle regarda d'un air désapprobateur les morceaux qu'elle avait mis de côté sur le bord de son assiette.  
« Hey, ça se mange, tout ça !  
- C'est du gras ! protesta Vi.  
- Ben justement, un peu de gras ça te ferait pas de mal, t'es si maigre qu'on pourrait te faxer !  
- Ca a rien à voir avec ce que je mange. C'est la maladie qui me fait maigrir.  
- Moué… ben alors file-moi ton gras si tu le manges pas.  
- Double ration de gras pour le Cro-Magnon redneck ! » annonça Vi gaiement en transvasant les morceaux d'une assiette à l'autre.

Après avoir terminé, elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras en croix.  
« Aaaaaaaah, j'ai _trop_ bien mangé ! C'était juste parfait ! J'espère que je vais pas vomir. »  
Elle croisa ses longues jambes.  
« Rien à foutre ! » proclama-t-elle. « Si je vomis, je le remange ! C'était vraiment trop bon ! »  
Merle rigola en imaginant la scène.  
Puis ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Le feu était en train de mourir, faute de combustible, et la nuit était totalement tombée. Des nuages étaient apparus entre temps, faisant un écran obscur entre eux et la lune et les étoiles qui auraient pu les éclairer. La nuit était sombre et incroyablement silencieuse.  
Vi se redressa, se prépara une pipe et l'alluma. Merle sortit d'une poche le paquet de tabac qu'elle lui avait laissé, avec plusieurs cigarettes déjà roulées dedans, et s'en alluma une.  
Ils fumèrent quelques temps en regardant le paysage au-delà du toit, ou plutôt, l'obscurité qui leur tenait lieu de paysage.  
« Ça te fout pas le cafard à toi, tout ce silence ? demanda Merle. Plus aucun bruit nulle part, rien de vivant, tu trouves pas ça… » Il ravala le mot qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il avait failli dire _effrayant._ « … sinistre ?  
- Nan, le silence, ça va, répondit Vi. Ça me fait pas grand-chose. Ce qui me pèse vraiment, en fait… » Elle parut hésiter.  
« C'est quoi ?  
- L'obscurité, avoua-t-elle. La nuit comme ça, sans électricité, sans aucune lumière, même pas une toute petite, toutes ces villes sombres… J'dis pas qu'j'ai peur du noir ou quoi, hein, se reprit-elle immédiatement. C'est juste que c'est plutôt…  
- Désagréable ?  
- Ouais, voilà, désagréable. »  
Il regarda son profil dans la pénombre, la ligne de son visage faiblement éclairée par les braises mourantes. Elle avait l'air tranquille, son expression n'avait rien d'anxieux, elle fumait sa pipe lentement, envoyant la fumée devant elle, le regard perdu au-delà du bord du toit, vers les ténèbres.  
Ses épaules étaient un peu rentrées vers l'intérieur, son dos un peu courbé, juste un peu plus que d'habitude.  
Il aurait bien voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait absolument pas quoi. Ou mieux, poser sa main sur son épaule, comme ça, sans raison particulière, juste parce qu'il en avait envie.  
Au lieu de ça, il prit sa lampe dans son sac, l'alluma et la posa par terre entre eux.  
Vi se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire radieux.  
« Tu sais quoi Merle ? C'était vraiment chouette ces quelques jours passés avec toi, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un, avoir de la compagnie, c'était agréable. Et puis je te trouve sympa, tout bien considéré. Sincèrement, si les choses avaient été différentes pour moi, si j'avais pas été en train de mourir, j'aurais adoré rester avec toi. Pour de vrai. »  
Il se sentit étrangement ému en entendant cela.  
Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec elle lui avait suffit pour comprendre que c'était le genre de personne à dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Il savait qu'elle était sincère.  
« Ca me touche ce que tu dis. Vraiment. »  
Lui aussi le pensait sincèrement. C'était tellement rare que quelqu'un apprécie sa compagnie, l'accepte tel qu'il était et lui fasse ce genre de déclaration, sans arrière pensée, totalement gratuitement et sans rien demander en retour… en fait ça n'arrivait presque jamais.  
Vi se releva d'un bond, la figure illuminée d'un sourire radieux.  
« Et ben tu sais quoi ? On va fêter ça ! Ce soir c'est le grand soir, on va se dire adieu comme il se doit, on mérite bien ça ! J'ai envie de me bourrer la gueule et de me défoncer comme jamais, tout ça en ton agréable compagnie ! Ca nous fera des jolis souvenirs à emporter, chacun de notre côté, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
- J'en dis….. que ça me semble absolument parfait.  
- Grandiose ! Je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur toi, t'es un bon vivant, ça se voit tout de suite. Et ça tombe bien parce que j'ai exactement ce qu'il faut pour finir notre collaboration en beauté ! »  
Elle sortit de son sac deux bouteilles, une de vodka et une de whisky. Merle siffla en voyant l'étiquette.  
« Ballantine's douze ans d'âge !  
- Trouvé ce matin.  
- Et tu m'as rien dit, p'tite cachotière, t'allais me quitter sans partager ? Vilaine fille !  
- Hey, j'l'ai payé de mon sang c'whisky ! fit-elle en rigolant. Et puis je t'ai laissé toute la cocaïne, il me fallait bien un lot de consolation.  
- Pas faux, j'admets. T'as pas deux trois chips qui traînent pour aller avec ?  
- Fichtre ! Mais tu penses qu'à manger ma parole, on a bouffé y a même pas une heure ! »  
Merle haussa les épaules.  
« J'crois que j'ai un sachet de pistaches quelque part », dit Vi en farfouillant dans ses affaires.  
Elle sortit du sac les pistaches, ainsi que deux verres en plastique qu'elle avait récupéré au rayon camping, elle les remplit de whisky et lui en tendit un.  
« À quoi on trinque ?  
- J'dirais bien à l'avenir, mais ça la fout un peu mal, répondit Merle.  
- Tu m'étonnes… Alors à toi !  
- Non, à nous.  
- À nous ? Ok, alors, à nous !  
- À nous ! »  
Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres et burent cul-sec.

* * *

**Faisons court mais bref. Prochain chapitre : un délinquant juvénile, une fumeuse précoce et une grande décision.**

* * *

**Réponses aux review, enfin, plutôt, à la review, mais une groooooosse :**

Suspense quant aux circonstances et conséquences de la fuite de Vi : tu as eu ta réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça t'aura plu.  
Et oui, on a le droit à son point de vue de temps en temps, et c'est effectivement dans le but de voir un peu Merle à travers ses yeux. Je me rends compte que le "soucis" des fois, avec le Merle POV, c'est que paradoxalement, on accompagne Merle, mais on ne le "voit" pas beaucoup... Du coup, là, on le voit un peu à travers elle, et on se rend compte du sentiment d'admiration qu'elle éprouve à son égard (en plus de le considérer comme un ventre sur pattes).

A peine sortis de la maison et déjà au coeur de l'action, oui ! :)  
Le monde est cruel et il faut se battre pour survivre, fini de se tourner les pouces avec un chat sur les genoux, c'est TWD, que diantre ! Et puis ça commençait à manquer cruellement du zombis tout ça, ma bonne dame. Et ouaip, cher public, Merle est de retour dans son domaine de prédilection, le killage de zombis, tout en puissance et en élégance (ou pas) et il se pose tout naturellement en chef des opérations. Dans le duo qu'ils forment tous deux, Merle est clairement la force de frappe... et Vi, pour l'instant, plutôt un boulet. Enfin, la suite nous le dira.

L'engueulade, la Fameuse !  
J'ai réécris entièrement ce chapitre, pour y ajouter entre autres cette dispute. Originalement, Vi faisait son aveu beaucoup plus facilement, et ils se séparaient de manière bien plus neutre, avec moins d'émotions, moins de non dits. Après coup, j'ai trouvé que c'était un peu plat, et j'ai voulo donner plus d'importance à ce moment, j'espère avoir réussi.  
Et ouais, ce que vous aviez pressenti (Boney en était carrément sûre et certaine quasi dès le début, elle a du flair Boney ^_^) se confirme : Vi est une nouvelle sorte de Walking Dead.  
C'est la toute toute première idée que j'ai eu pour cette histoire : "Et si je racontais l'histoire d'un personnage condamné, en forme de compte à rebours ?"  
Parce que je n'avais encore jamais vu cette idée être exploitée dans le fandom : tout le monde espère survivre, cherche à lutter pour se construire un futur... quelle pourrait être l'histoire de quelqu'un qui prend exactement le contrepied ? Au nom de quoi Vi lutte-t-elle ? Quel but poursuit-elle ?  
Et tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai écris la fin de l'histoire avant le début.  
Cette histoire est un compte à rebours et Vi est une héroïne de passage, et Merle le témoin (et partenaire malgré lui) de la manière dont elle va vivre et mourir.  
Et sans doute qu'elle ne va pas vivre, et encore moins mourir, de la façon qu'elle avait imaginé.

Merle et sa difficulté à s'exprimer... qui lui revient en plein dans la gueule. Heureusement pour lui, mieux vaut tard que jamais, le présent chapitre le prouve. Toujours pas de merci, mais on progresse.


	12. Mécanique et électricité

**Chapitre 11 : Mécanique et électricité**

_j'en vins à me dire qu'après tout je nourrissais peut-être des préjugés malséants sur ce harponneur inconnu. Je vais attendre un moment, me dis-je; il ne saurait tarder. Alors je le dévisagerai attentivement, et peut-être que nous pourrons être de bons compères après tout… on ne peut pas savoir._

* * *

« J'ai jamais été en prison », annonça Vi, souriante.  
Merle fit une espèce de grimace, leva la bouteille de whisky et en but une longue rasade avant de la reposer.  
Ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, avec la lampe entre eux, ainsi que le paquet de pistaches et les deux bouteilles, celle de vodka pas encore entamée, et celle de Ballantine's à demi vide.  
Vi était assise en tailleur avec le sac de couchage enroulé autour d'elle et Merle s'était déjà offert son premier rail de la soirée.  
La fatigue aidant, ils commençaient à être sérieusement ivres, surtout elle.  
Ils étaient en train de jouer à "Je n'ai jamais", à l'initiative de la jeune fille. Les règles étaient simples : ils énonçaient tour à tour quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait, et si l'autre l'avait fait, il était tenu de boire.  
« Ahah ! Je l'savais ! s'exclama Vi. Et c'était pour quoi ?  
- Boarf… des trucs à la con.  
- Allez vas-y, balance, j'veux savoir.  
- Bahhh j'y suis pas allé qu'une fois.  
- La première fois c'était pour quoi ?  
- Les centres de redressement pour mineurs, ça compte comme de la prison ? »  
Elle réfléchit un instant.  
« Ouais.  
- Alors la première fois c'était pour vol. J'avais quatorze ans.  
- T'as volé quoi ?  
- Une voiture.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Je m'étais embrouillé avec un type plus âgé que moi, il m'avait foutu une putain de raclée en public, jusqu'à me tirer du pif quatre sortes de morves différentes. Ce connard était plutôt populaire, pour la simple raison qu'il avait une voiture, c'était la campagne là où on vivait à l'époque, c'était pas courant et en plus sa caisse était vraiment belle, son père était une espèce de bourge. Il passait son temps à frimer avec sa bagnole, les gonzesses se battaient pour y monter. Alors pour me venger, le lendemain, j'ai volé sa voiture et je suis allé lui aplatir contre un arbre. »  
Vi applaudit, admirative.  
« Joli.  
- Le plus marrant c'est que j'avais pas l'intention de la foutre sur l'arbre à la base. Je voulais faire un tour avec, m'amuser et après la balancer dans le lac. Mais j'étais plutôt petit pour mon âge et je savais même pas que les sièges de voiture pouvaient se régler. En fait je touchais à peine les pédales et je voyais pas trop où j'allais. Du coup je suis pas allé très loin, j'ai même pas fait un kilomètre avant de percuter l'arbre.  
- C'est mignon !  
- Mouais. Les autres fois où je suis allé en taule, c'était pour des trucs moins mignons.  
- Genre ?  
- Coups et blessures, drogue, vols, ce genre de trucs. Allez à moi. Heuuuu… j'ai jamais ouvert une fenêtre avec ma tête !  
- Pfff, elle était facile celle-là, fit Vi en attrapant la bouteille.  
- Dans ce cas, poursuivit-elle après avoir bu une longue rasade de whisky, j'ai jamais eu d'érection matinale.  
- Ah ouais, toi quand tu fais facile, tu fais vraiment facile !  
- Ben quoi, le but c'est de te faire boire nan ?  
- Certes. Bon alors… je ne me suis jamais maquillé.  
- Ah ! Tu l'as dans l'os ! Moi non plus ! s'écria Vi, triomphale.  
- Quoi, jamais, jamais ?  
- Jamais jamais.  
- J'y crois pas ! J'aurais pas cru que t'étais gouine.  
- T'es con ou quoi ? Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai jamais eu envie de me tartiner la tronche pour plaire, c'est tout. Ça fait pas de moi une lesbienne.  
- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Tu sais y a pas de mal à aimer brouter le minou.  
- Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber… Allez, à moi. J'ai jamais fait de moto.  
- Comment tu sais que j'étais motard ?  
- Je le savais pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça. Tes fringues quand je t'ai trouvé, ça faisait un peu biker, tu sais, le truc sans manche, le bracelet en cuir, tout ça. Du coup je t'imaginais bien sur une moto.  
- Ouais, bien deviné. J'en avais une superbe ! C'était une Triumph Bonneville, un vrai bijou.  
- Ah, et c'est chouette ça, une Triumph ? » demanda Vi, qui n'y connaissait absolument rien en moto.  
Il eut une sorte de reniflement méprisant.  
« C'est pas _chouette_, c'est mille fois mieux que ça ! Je l'ai entièrement refaite à neuf, ça m'a pris des années. Cette moto valait plus que tout ce que j'avais à l'intérieur de ma baraque ! »  
Il avait l'air terriblement fier en disant ça, elle pouvait voir à quel point ses yeux brillaient. Nul doute qu'il était en train de causer de ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Pour sa part, elle avait toujours trouvé ces trucs de motos complètement beaufs, mais elle se garda bien de le lui dire.  
« Et toi, t'es vraiment jamais montée sur une moto ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Même pas derrière quelqu'un ? »  
Ça avait l'air de le scandaliser, comme si elle venait d'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'électricité ou qu'elle s'était toujours lavée à l'eau froide. Elle secoua la tête en souriant.  
« Mais c'est le meilleur putain de truc du monde ! Tu peux pas mourir sans avoir jamais fait de moto ! Tu sais quoi morveuse, prends ta foutue liste des trucs que tu dois faire avant de mourir et rajoute : faire une putain d'excursion en moto ! »  
Elle éclata de rire.  
« Tu sais quoi Merle, puisque c'est toi qui me le dis, et ben je l'ferai ! Promis, si j'trouve une moto, je testerai !  
- T'as intérêt ! Tu le regretteras pas tu verras, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer ça. La vitesse, le vent dans les cheveux… mets pas de casque surtout, c'est pour les tafioles ! »  
Elle rigola de nouveau.  
« C'est noté. Compte sur moi. Allez c'est à toi de jouer. Et oublie pas de picoler pour le coup de la moto.»

Alors qu'il buvait, il essaya de trouver un truc à dire, mais il n'avait plus vraiment d'inspiration. À vrai dire, le fait de penser à sa Triumph lui avait rappelé cruellement qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la conduire, et ça le rendait franchement triste. Il y avait peu de sujets sur lesquels il s'autorisait à être sentimental et sa moto en était un.  
« Magne-toi, j'ai soif, fit Vi en sortant sa pipe de sa poche.  
- Ah tiens ! » Il venait soudain de retrouver l'inspiration. « J'ai jamais fumé la pipe.  
- Tu te fous de moi ?  
- Nope. Un p'tit cigare de temps en temps, ça j'dis pas non, mais la pipe, c'est vraiment un truc de vieux moisi. D'ailleurs, que tu fumes un truc aussi fort alors que t'es si jeune, ça me dépasse. Comment tu supportes le goût de ce machin ?  
- Boarf, moi j'trouve ça bon. Au début c'est sûr, j'ai trouvé ça dégueu. Mais maintenant j'aime bien, je trouve ça bien meilleur que la clope, le tabac à pipe est bien plus goûteux. Et j'adore tout le côté rituel qui va avec la pipe, c'est beaucoup plus chouette que de fumer une cigarette, il faut la bourrer, l'entretenir, il y a plein d'objets sympas qui vont avec, c'est comme une sorte de jeu d'adulte. »  
C'était vrai que Vi prenait vraiment soin de sa pipe, ou plutôt, des ses pipes, parce qu'il lui en avait vu fumer au moins deux différentes. Elle avait tout un petit sac avec ses ustensiles, grattoir, cure-pipe, tasse-braises et les trucs pour les nettoyer, ce qu'elle faisait régulièrement. Étrangement, elle était aussi soigneuse avec ses pipes que bordélique et laxiste avec tout le reste.  
Il se dit que sa pipe était peut-être un peu sa Triumph Bonneville à elle.  
« C'est la première fois que je vois une nana fumer la pipe. »  
Elle rigola.  
« En fait moi aussi !  
- Et ça t'es venu comment ?  
- Et ben, c'est mon grand-père qui fumait la pipe, il en avait une petite collection. Quand il est mort, j'avais treize ans et c'est moi qui les ai récupérées, parce que c'étaient de beaux objets. Quelques années plus tard, quand j'étais ado, j'ai eu soudain très très envie d'emmerder le monde, particulièrement mes parents, et il fallait que je trouve un truc bien rebelle et bien stupide à faire, quelque chose qui allait vraiment les faire chier. » Elle gloussa. « J'aurais pu me mettre à fumer des clopes, mais mes deux parents fumaient déjà comme des putain de cheminées, ça les aurait pas franchement impressionnés. Et puis tout le monde au lycée fumait, ça aurait franchement pas été original. Nan, il me fallait un truc plus extrême. Alors je me suis mise à fumer la pipe. »  
Merle éclata de rire.  
« J'aurais bien aimé voir ta tête la première fois que t'en as fumé une ! »  
Elle l'imita.  
« Ouais c'est clair, ça valait le spectacle ! Nom de Dieu, j'ai été malade comme un chien. J'ai vomi à peu près toutes les couleurs existantes j'crois bien. Mais j'ai persévéré, même si je détestais ça, je faisais semblant d'adorer, malgré les crises d'asthme que je me tapais. T'aurais dû voir la gueule de mes parents ! Et de mon médecin ! Parce que j'étais déjà malade à cette époque-là.  
- Ouais, j'imagine bien la tête qu'ils ont dû faire.  
- Et le plus marrant c'est qu'un jour, je devais avoir, je sais pas, dix-sept, dix-huit ans, ma mère passe la tête dans ma chambre et elle fait, hey Vi, je vais acheter des clopes, tu veux que je te prenne du tabac ? Et là j'me suis dit bon ben voilà, ça a fini de la faire chier, maintenant je peux arrêter de fumer cette putain de pipe. Et là, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais _vraiment_ ça et que j'étais accro à la nicotine. »  
Merle rigola de plus belle.  
Le visage de Vi s'éclaira.  
« Hey dis voir, ça te dit de tester la pipe pour la première fois ? Regarde, j'viens juste de la préparer, et en plus elle est toute propre, j'ai même pas encore eu le temps de baver dedans. Moi je fais de la moto, et toi tu fumes la pipe, qu'est ce que t'en dis ?  
- Mouais tiens, pourquoi pas ? »  
Il la prit et la mit en bouche. Vi se pencha et l'alluma.  
« Tire, tire, plus fort que ça sinon elle va s'éteindre. »  
Merle goûta une bouffée de tabac et souffla la fumée lentement.  
« Alors ?  
- C'est… pas si mal. C'est moins dégueu que ce que je pensais. »  
Vi sourit triomphalement.  
« Je préfère quand même les clopes, finit-il par dire après quelques bouffées en la lui rendant.  
- Chacun ses goûts », admit-elle. Elle tira sur sa pipe et fit un rond de fumée. « Bon, alors c'est à moi.  
- Vas-y, envoie du lourd !  
- Oh, j'en ai une terrible ! J'ai jamais pissé dans une casserole !  
- Et alors ? Moi non plus ! »  
Elle le regarda avec un sourire méphistophélique.  
« Bois ! ordonna-t-elle.  
- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! Quand est ce que… ? »  
Le sourire de Vi s'allongea d'une oreille à l'autre.  
Il commençait à comprendre.  
« Me dis pas que t'as fait ça !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que tu t'es retenu pendant trois jours entiers ? »  
Elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.  
« Oh nom de Dieu, espèce de…. Saloperie ! Putain de saloperie ! »  
Vi rigolait tellement qu'elle en tomba à la renverse.  
« Arrête de te marrer, connasse ! Arrête ou je te déboîte la mâchoire ! »  
Elle lutta pour reprendre son souffle.  
« Aha… ahaha ! La tête que t'as faite ! c'était trop…. Aha !... aaaaaaah, j'vais mourir…  
- Dernier avertissement, t'arrête tout de suite ou bien…  
- Oh ça va te vexe pas, c'est pas la première fois qu'une fille te touche la bite, si ?  
- Ouais ben…. Pas comme ça !  
- T'as même pas bandé, j'étais terriblement déçue, plaisanta Vi.  
- Est-ce qu'on peut _parler. D'autre. Chose_. Merci. »  
Elle leva les mains.  
« Croix de bois, croix de fer, tu bois ton coup et on n'en parle plus jamais. »  
Il attrapa la bouteille en grommelant.  
« Aaaaaaah, j'adore ce jeu ! » déclara Vi. « Allez, venge-toi ! »  
Il se creusa la tête pour trouver quelque chose de vraiment humiliant à lui balancer. Mais rien ne lui venait. Il aurait pu parler de sa santé, du fait qu'elle allait mourir sous peu, de son état physique déplorable, de son addiction évidente aux médicaments… mais tout ça, elle le prenait totalement à la légère.  
« Alors ? J'attends. »  
Il décida de balancer un truc évident. S'il ne pouvait pas la mettre mal à l'aise, au moins il pouvait la faire boire jusqu'à l'étendre raide. Elle pesait quoi ? Au moins 30 kilos de moins que lui !  
« J'ai jamais fait d'études supérieures, annonça-t-il.  
- Ah bon ? Et ben moi non plus. J'ai même pas fini le lycée.  
- Ah ouais ? »  
Il était franchement étonné.  
« Ben ouais. Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai fait des études supérieures ?  
- Ben… chais pas. Tu m'as l'air plutôt du genre… intelligente. Instruite quoi. »  
Elle était éloquente, aimait faire des phrases alambiquées, était très sûre d'elle et connaissait de toute évidence beaucoup de choses. Et puis elle lisait. À ses yeux, Vi était forcément une sorte d'_intellectuelle_, c'est-à-dire le genre de personnes qu'il avait fait mine de mépriser toute sa vie tout en les enviant un peu, secrètement.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé.  
« Ca veut dire quoi, que si on n'est pas allé à l'université on n'est pas intelligent ? »  
Il haussa les épaules. Ça, c'était un truc qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait, les études. Il n'était pas si mauvais, à l'école, avant de commencer à mal tourner et à faire des conneries. Il aurait pu aller à l'université. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée précise de ce qu'il aurait bien pu y étudier, mais il était sûr que ça lui aurait plu, qu'il y aurait _appris des trucs_. Il avait tellement entendu répéter autour de lui que les gens qui n'avaient pas fait d'études étaient des crétins qu'il l'avait un peu intégré, malgré lui. Il en avait gardé une sorte de complexe inavoué.  
« Pourquoi t'as pas fait d'études ? demanda Vi, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.  
- Boarf, je sais pas trop, j'avais pas envie. Après le lycée, j'ai commencé à travailler direct. »  
Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment la _vraie_ raison. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il le savait parfaitement bien. S'il avait voulu faire des études, il aurait dû partir, quitter la maison. Et Daryl serait resté seul avec son père. C'était aussi simple que ça.  
« Tiens d'ailleurs… qu'est ce que tu faisais comme boulot ? Avant l'épidémie, je veux dire. Tu faisais quoi ?  
- Bah, j'ai été dans l'armée un moment, mais j'y suis pas resté. J'ai des… problèmes avec l'autorité.  
- Oh ? J'aurais jamais cru, fit Vi ironiquement.  
- Après ça, j'ai fait toutes sortes de petits boulots, j'en ai jamais gardé un très longtemps. »  
Il évita de préciser pourquoi. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de raconter ce qui rendait sa vie chaotique, ses fréquents allers retours en prison, ses efforts et ses rechutes avec la drogue, et surtout le fait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à réellement s'attacher quelque part. Tout finissait toujours par se barrer en sucette, avec les gens, avec la drogue, avec le boulot, avec tout.  
« J'ai été barman, garagiste un peu, j'ai bossé sur des chantiers, dans des usines, dans une papeterie aussi une fois.  
- Waow ! Tu dois savoir faire des tas de trucs différents alors ! » s'écria Vi.  
Elle semblait sincèrement admirative.  
« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? demanda Merle, sur la défensive.  
- Mais non, arrête de te sentir tout le temps agressé, merde, c'est chiant à force ! C'est chouette d'avoir fait plein de choses différentes dans ta vie, t'as dû connaître des tas de gens, apprendre des tonnes de trucs utiles ! T'as dû avoir une vie passionnante ! »  
Il sourit malgré lui.  
Il avait toujours trouvé son parcours chaotique, bancal et merdique, mais elle avait l'air de trouver ça particulièrement enviable et enrichissant. Pour lui, n'avoir jamais eu un boulot fixe voulait dire qu'au final, il ne savait rien faire correctement. Pour elle, ça voulait dire qu'il savait faire une infinité de choses.  
« Je t'envie, moi c'est exactement ce que j'aurais voulu faire ! » continua-t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Et de tous les trucs que t'as fait, c'est quoi qui t'as le plus plu ? Le truc que t'as le plus aimé faire ? »  
C'était typiquement une discussion de personnes bourrées. Lorsqu'on commençait à se passionner pour ce genre de détails. Mais ça lui convenait très bien, vu qu'il était effectivement bourré. Toute cette conversation l'attendrissait étrangement. Vi le faisait parler de lui, elle semblait sincèrement s'intéresser à lui, comme s'il était le mec le plus fascinant du monde et c'était agréable.  
Mais pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose.  
Ses mots continuaient à flotter dans son esprit.  
_T'as dû avoir une vie passionnante !_  
Et une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait qu'il y avait bien plus derrière cette simple phrase qu'il ne semblait. C'était une phrase prononcée par une fille qui allait mourir. Et mourir terriblement jeune.  
_Vi… elle aura vécu moins de trente ans.  
_Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière les blagues de Vi, derrière son sourire, quelque chose d'intense derrière ses yeux brillants lorsqu'elle parlait avec admiration de sa vie à lui, Merle, si _passionnante_.  
Et elle lui demandait ce qu'il avait préféré faire. Il eut envie de lui répondre le plus honnêtement possible.  
« Je crois… la mécanique. Ouais, c'est ça, j'ai beaucoup aimé faire le garagiste. Réparer les trucs. Savoir comment les choses fonctionnaient. Les faire _marcher_. Ouais vraiment, mettre chaque pièce à sa place, faire que les choses se comportent comme elles doivent… c'était… bien. »  
Il s'étonna lui-même. Un discours aussi passionné, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais c'était vrai pourtant, c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait.  
« Oh Merle… »  
Vi le dévisagea avec des yeux remplis d'émotion, comme s'il venait juste de lui faire une déclaration d'amour.  
« On est pareils ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Moi, mon boulot, ce que je faisais avant, c'était électricienne! Moi aussi j'adore ça, savoir comment les objets marchent, faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils fonctionnent, comprendre comment ils sont faits. Démonter, remonter, réparer, résoudre les problèmes ! J'ai toujours aimé ça ! C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire ! C'était ça mon boulot. »  
Elle avait un sourire radieux sur la figure et une émotion intense dans la voix.  
« Chaque chose à sa place, le bon truc au bon endroit, le bon outil au bon moment ! L'équilibre parfait des choses qui fonctionnent ! C'est tellement beau ! »  
_Ok, toi tu es ivre morte_, songea Merle.  
Et pourtant… il comprenait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. À vrai dire il le partageait.  
Pour la première fois, il regardait Vi, et elle lui semblait différente.  
Une drôle d'émotion fit surface dans son esprit.  
Cette fille… ce n'était plus une étrangère. Elle lui _ressemblait_. Pas seulement à cause de leur amour du bricolage, à cause de tout le reste aussi.  
Ils avaient quelque chose en commun, ils partageaient quelque chose.  
Même si c'était quelque chose de minuscule et de complètement stupide, il eut l'impression que quelqu'un le comprenait.  
Peut-être… qu'ils avaient d'autres points communs, elle et lui.  
Peut-être que pour une fois il pourrait se sentir proche de quelqu'un.  
Peut-être que ça valait le coup d'essayer, finalement, même si ça devait n'être que momentané.  
Ou bien peut-être qu'il était complètement bourré et qu'il délirait à pleins tubes. C'était plus que probable.  
Mais lorsqu'il regardait au fond des yeux de cette fille, ce qu'il y voyait… ça avait du sens pour lui.

Après tout, il n'avait nulle part où aller.  
Alors il pouvait aller n'importe où.

« J'ai changé d'avis, déclara-t-il abruptement.  
- Hein ? À propos de quoi ?  
- De ce que je vais faire. Je ne vais pas partir de mon côté. Je vais rester avec toi. »  
Elle le regarda, bouche bée.  
« Mais… finit-elle par murmurer. Là où je vais…  
- Je m'en tape de là où tu vas. Je viens avec toi. »

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fois-ci, un petit chapitre de transition avant les choses sérieuses. Ce que vous aurez dans le prochain : un pari stupide, deux médecins et de l'enthousiasme.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Epic-Cathoux : **Le virus du chapitre à rallonge, c'est toi qui me l'as refilé, vile fourbe (Et c'est très grave, maintenant mes chapitres "normaux" ont l'air petits... Holy shit !)  
Petite engueulade, petite engueulade... Vi s'est quand même pris une beigne (c'est ni la première ni la dernière, va falloir qu'elle s'habitue à avoir un interlocuteur qui fait parler son poing quand il est à court d'arguments).  
Et ouais, s'il y a bien un truc que Merle n'apprécie pas, c'est que les choses ne se passent pas comme il le voudrait, sentir que la situation lui échappe et qu'il n'est plus aux commandes. Pour ça, il a un côté "gamin capricieux", faut que ce soit comme il a dit, sinon ça chie... Et clairement, avec Vi, rien ne se passe comme il l'avait prévu. Il pensait pouvoir la dominer fastoche et elle s'avère avoir du répondant, il voulait l'intimider mais elle prend tout à la rigolade et n'a visiblement pas peur de lui, il s'attendait à rester avec elle et voilà qu'elle le repousse, il comptait s'en faire une partenaire-survie et il s'avère qu'elle va mourir, il espérait pouvoir payer sa dette et finalement il ne peut rien faire pour elle... De quoi être frustré sur toute la ligne, et pas qu'un peu.  
Et de quoi se remettre en question.  
Et dans ce chapitre-ci, il trouve finalement une réponse, et prend une décision, LA décision de l'histoire, ni plus ni moins.

Chaque chapitre meilleur que le précédent ? Merci beaucoup, mais à mon avis ça va ralentir tôt ou tard.  
Il va y avoir des chapitres plus légers, des chapitres purement gratuits, action et aventure, et même des passages juste de grosse déconne, parce que l'Apocalypse Zombi est une trop belle occasion de s'amuser pour ne pas la saisir. J'espère donc pouvoir promener mes lecteurs dans cette histoire en alternant moments intenses et morceaux légers, sans les perdre en route.

Je suis contente, parce que tu as pointé exactement ce que je voulais faire transparaître chez Vi : son côté casse-cou qui compte avant tout sur sa propre chance, sur l'adrénaline, de bons réflexes et de l'audace, de l'audace, toujours de l'audace. Sa façon de se démerder, c'est d'éviter les catastrophes de justesse l'une après l'autre.  
Contrairement à Merle, dont chaque action est calculée, soupesée (et on en a de nouveau la preuve dans ce chapitre), Vi ne réfléchit pas, elle agit. Et sa plus grande qualité, c'est un très bon instinct et une grande réactivité.  
Je voulais en faire un personnage chaotique, toujours sur la corde raide, qui carbure à l'adrénaline, au stress, à l'excitation.  
De l'autre côté, Merle est l'aîné, l'homme d'expérience, celui à qui, clairement, "on la fait pas", et qui sous des dehors de gros bourrin, calcule en fait ses coups, comme aux échecs.  
Il va à l'efficacité et à l'économie alors que Vi, elle, va dans tous les sens... avec les résultats que l'on a vu.  
Mais il ne faut pas désespérer d'elle, l'énergie explosive a aussi ses qualités, on aura l'occasion de s'en rendre compte.

Contente que tu aies apprécié le comeback de Merle, c'était vraiment son moment de gloire, là, celui où il s'illustre comme étant LA force de frappe du duo ! Il le méritait bien :) Et telle la cavalerie, Merle Dixon arrive toujours à temps.  
Et ouep, chat échaudé craint l'eau froide, Merle a retenu la leçon : on ne monte pas sur un toit si on ne sait pas comment en descendre.  
Perdre sa main droite lui a mis un peu de plomb dans la tête et il a compris qu'il avait tout à gagner à être plus prudent et moins impulsif... même si dans ce domaine-là, il y a encore du chemin à faire.

Une fin de chapitre détendue et placée sous le signe de l'entente et du travail d'équipe... et pourtant Vi continue dans ses projets de solitude.  
C'est qu'elle a la tête dure, la demoiselle.  
Mais il faut se mettre à sa place aussi... dans sa situation, repousser les gens, dresser un mur d'humour et de cynisme entre elle et les autres, c'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas se compliquer la vie, ou plutôt, sa fin de vie, qui promet déjà d'être assez difficile comme ça sans rajouter des rapports humains à gérer. Et puis on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a pu laisser derrière elle, ce que la fin du monde a pu lui coûter... parfois, mourir n'est pas la pire des choses qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un. Peut-être que Vi est bien trop pleine de trop de choses pour pouvoir faire de la place à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'elle se dit que Merle n'est pas du tout le partenaire idéal à avoir à ses côtés en cas d'agonie. Après tout il ne s'est pas montré très empathique jusqu'ici, plutôt violent, égoïste et insensible. Pas trop le genre à tenir la main d'une jeune fille qui a besoin de réconfort.  
En tous les cas, Merle n'est pas le seul à ériger des murs autour de lui et à ne laisser rentrer personne, Vi est au moins aussi bonne que lui dans ce domaine.  
Mais on sait tous à quel point le Dixon mâle adulte est obstiné... ;)


	13. Churg, Strauss et Vi

**Chapitre 12 : Churg, Strauss et Vi **

_En dépit de cette glaciale nuit d'hiver sur le rude Atlantique, en dépit de mes pieds mouillés et de ma vareuse détrempée, il y avait pourtant, me sembla-t-il alors, plus d'un port accueillant à m'attendre et des prés et des clairières où un printemps éternel gardait intacte, jusqu'à la mi-été, la jeunesse d'une herbe fraîche et vierge de pas._

* * *

Vi accueillit la déclaration qu'il venait de faire avec une expression incrédule.  
Merle rigola, heureux d'avoir réussi à lui couper la chique momentanément.  
« Comment ça tu viens avec moi ? finit-elle par dire.  
- Ben quoi, y a rien de compliqué à piger là-dedans : je t'accompagne, je te suis là où tu vas, au Nord, ou peu importe où t'as envie d'aller.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai envie, c'est tout. Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que je vais mourir !  
- Ouais c'est bon, je l'sais déjà ça. Mais j'm'en tape, je viens quand même.  
- T'as pas mieux à faire que d'accompagner une fille déjà morte ? T'as pas des gens à retrouver ? Des endroits où tu pourrais aller ? »  
Merle songea amèrement à son frère.  
« Non, j'ai plus personne, et nulle part où aller. Alors, pourquoi pas aller au Nord avec toi ? C'est pas plus stupide qu'autre chose.  
- Mais je sais pas combien de temps…  
- Je m'en fous de ça, la coupa-t-il. On fait juste un petit bout de chemin ensemble et ça durera le temps que ça durera. De toute façon, regarde comment est le monde… personne peut dire s'il sera encore vivant le mois prochain, on pourrait très bien crever demain, ou après demain. On est tous dans le même bateau, on n'est pas si différents toi et moi.  
- Sauf que toi tu craches pas du sang quatre fois par jour, et t'es capable de courir plus de cinq minutes sans tomber par terre.  
- C'est vrai, mais en dehors de ça, sincèrement, tu te débrouilles pas si mal. T'es pas bien costaud, c'est sûr, mais t'as l'air d'avoir les nerfs solides, c'est pas tout le monde qui est capable de garder son sang froid comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui. »  
Évidemment, il ne lui aurait jamais fait de tels compliments s'il avait été sobre, n'empêche qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il avait vu comment elle se comportait face aux rôdeurs et, même en très mauvaise posture, il n'avait vu ni panique ni hésitation dans ses yeux. Et à voir son visage détendu et souriant alors qu'elle parlait de sa propre mort, il était évident que Vi possédait une immense maîtrise d'elle-même, une capacité à contrôler ses émotions au moins égale à la sienne. Et ça, c'était une qualité rare et précieuse.  
Vi n'était peut-être pas fiable physiquement, mais psychologiquement, de ce qu'il avait pu en voir depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée, c'était un bloc d'acier.  
« Tu dis ça parce que t'es bourré, fit Vi avec un sourire moqueur. Demain, t'auras changé d'avis.  
- Dis donc espèce de pisseuse ! Nous autres les Dixon on est des hommes de parole ! Quand on décide un truc on s'y tient ! s'exclama Merle en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.  
- Ok ok, moi j'dis ça c'est pour toi. J'voulais juste être honnête avec toi, c'est pour ça que j't'ai dit, pour ma maladie et mon futur-très-proche décès. Mais si tu veux venir avec moi, t'es le bienvenu, t'es même très très bienvenu. Que tu viennes, ça me fait très plaisir, j'te l'ai dit, j't'aime vraiment bien, t'es un chouette type, et puis… » Elle lui fit un sourire radieux. « Faudrait être folle pour refuser de voyager en compagnie du Roi du barbecue ! »  
Merle gloussa.  
« Tu l'as vraiment apprécié ce lapin, ma parole !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ça faisait deux mois que j'avais pas mangé de viande fraîche !  
- T'as pas essayé de chasser, avec ton arbalète ?  
- Baaaaah, j'y arrive pas ! Les animaux, ils bougent trop vite, et pis moi j'vise trop mal ! »  
Elle se saisit de la bouteille et la porta à ses lèvres.  
« Han ! Tragédie ! Y a pu d'whisky !  
- Tragédie, approuva Merle.  
- On passe à la vodka, Capitaine ?  
- Volontiers, mais en ce qui te concerne, on dirait qu't'as assez bu, fit-il, amusé.  
- Naaaan, chuis pas un marin d'eau douce, Cap'taine, j'peux écluser bien plus que ça, c'était qu'l'apéro là ! Chuis même pas arrivée à soixante-dix !  
- Soixante-dix quoi ?  
- À soixante-dix sur le saoulomètre, Merle !  
- Le saoulomètre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ? »  
Elle leva un doigt et prit un air docte.  
« Le saoulomètre, Monsieur Cap'taine Dixon, c'est ce qui mesure l'état d'érbri… d'ébru… d'ébrité.. d'ébriètu… la saoulerie ! C'est c'qui mesure la saoulerie, ça va jusqu'à cent, et là, je suis à soixante-cinq très exactement !  
- Tu m'en diras tant.  
- Et toi, à combien t'es ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, peut-être vers les cinquante.  
- Alors tu vois, on peut largement s'ouvrir la vodka, Capitaine.  
- Ouvre donc, moussaillon. »

« Alors, Miss Crachats Rouges », dit Merle après qu'elle eut but une grande gorgée de vodka sans même prendre la peine de remplir son verre. « C'est quoi exactement ta foutue maladie ? »  
Vi lui passa la bouteille en haussant les épaules.  
« Baaah, tu t'en fous un peu de le savoir, nan ?  
- Non non, ça m'intéresse vraiment. Si je dois rester avec toi, j'veux te connaître mieux, et surtout, j'veux savoir exactement à quoi m'attendre.  
- Ah ouais, c'est comme ça, t'as décrété qu'on devait faire connaissance ? C'est donnant donnant ces trucs-là, tu sais ? »  
Il soupira.  
« Bien sûr que c'est pas à sens unique. Une question contre une question, ça te va ?  
- Ça me va ! Mais j'parlerai qu'en présence de ma vodka ! » Vi gloussa.  
Merle lui tendit la bouteille.  
« Alors c'est quoi ton truc, un cancer ?  
- Nope, c'est un syndrome de Churg et Strauss.  
- De Chuquoi ?  
- Churg et Strauss, c'est deux médecins, un américain et un allemand, ils ont donné leurs noms à la maladie.  
-Churg et Strauss.  
- Ouaip. Mes deux copains depuis que j'ai douze ans.  
- T'es malade depuis tout ce temps ?  
- C'est une maladie évolutive. Ça se déclare chez les gens qui sont déjà asthmatiques, et y a plusieurs formes de la maladie, ou plutôt, plusieurs stades si tu préfères. En gros, pour faire simple, la maladie, elle provoque une inflammation des vaisseaux sanguins, le sang passe pas bien et ça fout la merde dans les organes. Donc les symptômes, y en a plein, ça dépend de quels organes partent en couille. Ça peut être les poumons, les reins, l'estomac, le cerveau, le cœur… un peu de tout, quoi.  
- Et toi, t'as quoi ?  
- Asthme, sinusites, la toux et cracher du sang, ça tu connais. J'ai l'estomac pas mal attaqué aussi, je vomis du sang, j'ai des sacrées douleurs, j'ai tendance à souvent dégueuler ce que je mange. J'ai des douleurs articulaires aussi, des pics de fièvre, des tremblements intempestifs…  
- Et tes putain de mains tout le temps glacées, c'est inclus dans le pack ?  
- Ouais, exactement, c'est une maladie de Raynaud, ça vient parfois avec le Churg-Strauss. Mes extrémités se refroidissent beaucoup plus vite que la moyenne, mes doigts, mes orteils, mon nez aussi des fois. Ça les fait virer au bleu et ça fait un mal de chien.  
- Et t'as toutes ces emmerdes depuis que t'as douze ans ?  
- Nan, jusqu'à récemment, j'avais pas trop de soucis, je vivais avec pas trop mal, un peu d'asthme, un peu de douleurs par-ci par-là, mais ça allait. Le Churg-Strauss, ça se soigne bien, on n'en meurt pas normalement. Mais quelques semaines avant le début de l'épidémie, mon état s'est aggravé rapidement. Je me suis mise à avoir des soucis que j'avais jamais eu, comme cracher ou vomir du sang. Je me suis retrouvée à l'hôpital et on s'est rendu compte que les médocs que je prenais, ils faisaient plus effet. On a tenté d'autres médicaments, y a rien qui a marché, et j'ai continué à aller de plus en plus mal, et personne savait pourquoi. Et puis un beau jour, l'épidémie a éclaté. Des patients se sont mis à bouffer les autres, et des tas de gens se sont précipité aux urgences avec des morsures et une fièvre de cheval, enfin, tu connais la chanson…  
- Ouais.  
- Après, les militaires sont venus, ils ont mis l'hôpital en quarantaine et au final, ils ont tiré dans le tas. Zombis, infectés, pas infectés, ça tirait et ça mordait dans tous les sens. J'ai réussi à me sortir de là-dedans, mais mon état a continué à se dégrader, et, vu que personne n'a su comment me soigner, moi la première, pas besoin d'un doctorat en médecine pour savoir comment ça va se finir pour moi. Voilà, ça répond à ta question ?  
- À peu près oui. Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire en attendant de mourir ? »  
Vi lui adressa un grand sourire.  
« Profiter de la vie, pardi ! J'ai plus beaucoup de temps, j'veux le mettre à profit ! Comme dirait Kennedy : faut pas s'laisser abattre ! J'veux m'éclater, boire comme un trou, me défoncer comme jamais, manger plein de bons trucs, voir de tas de belles choses, faire de nouvelles expériences…  
- Faire de la moto, la coupa Merle.  
- Faire de la moto ! J'veux aussi exploser un max de zombis, fumer la pipe comme une putain de cheminée et faire des tas de trucs cool ! C'est la putain de fin du monde, j'ai plus à me soucier des flics, ni des lois, ni du fric, et maintenant, j'm'en fous de risquer ma peau en faisant des trucs trop crétins ou trop dangereux, vu que de toute façon, j'ai pas d'avenir.  
- C'est… inédit comme façon de voir les choses. » dit Merle.  
Il avait déjà deviné que Vi était du genre à prendre la vie du bon côté, mais il était loin de s'attendre à un programme aussi obstinément optimiste. Une chose était sûre en tous cas : il avait peu de chance de s'ennuyer en sa compagnie. Bourré comme il l'était, il ne pouvait que trouver les projets de la jeune fille absolument alléchants.  
« Et où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?  
- Tût tût tût, vil tricheur, on avait dit une question chacun, c'est mon tour maintenant ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Ok, pose ta question », dit-il. Il vit son regard se poser sur l'extrémité de son bras droit et ajouta immédiatement : « Mais pas de question sur ma main, joker.  
- Ah bon, on a le droit à des jokers ? Bon ok, je vais laisser ta main tranquille là où elle est, au Paradis des mains.  
- Alors ta question, du coup, c'est quoi ?  
- T'as quel âge ?  
- Vingt et un an. » répondit Merle sans hésiter.  
Vi rigola.  
- Depuis combien de temps ?  
- Depuis vingt-trois ans. Et toi ?  
- J'ai quatre ans de plus que toi.  
- Vingt-cinq alors ? Merde, je pensais que t'étais plus jeune.  
- Et moi je pensais que t'étais plus vieux. Je te donnais cinquante facile.  
- Et moi je me demandais si t'étais majeure.  
- J'ai l'air si jeune que ça ? »  
- Ben, c'est surtout que tu te comportes comme si t'avais treize ans.  
- Oh. C'est gentil.  
- C'était pas un compliment.  
- Ah. »  
Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment. Merle était plutôt vexé qu'elle lui donne plus de cinquante ans. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il avait vu sa tête dans le miroir de la salle de bain deux jours plus tôt et il s'était à peine reconnu. Il avait pris un sacré coup de vieux depuis le début de l'épidémie, et pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se raser la barbe depuis plus d'une semaine. Ses cheveux étaient passés du brun au gris en à peine deux mois et dire qu'il avait le visage marqué et les traits tirés était un sacré euphémisme. Il n'avait pas franchement eu ce qu'on pourrait appeler une vie facile, mais tout ce qu'il avait vécu d'éprouvant en quarante-quatre ans était une putain de promenade comparé à la survie dans un monde rempli de morts-vivants.  
C'était pareil pour son frère. Un jour, il l'avait dévisagé longuement, là-bas, à la carrière, alors qu'il se croyait seul. Il n'avait jamais vu Daryl avec une expression si dure, un regard si glacial, un visage si crispé. Et pourtant son frère n'était pas réputé pour son expression souriante.  
Et c'était sans doute la même chose pour Vi. À part qu'elle, elle se marrait tout le temps. Mais il y avait parfois quelque chose de dérangeant derrière sa bonne humeur, au fond de ses yeux rieurs. Une noirceur, une amertume, quelque chose de sombre, de dur, quelque chose qu'on n'aurait jamais dû trouver dans les yeux d'une fille si jeune.  
Il avait remarqué ça chez elle, c'était rare, mais, quand elle était persuadée que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle perdait parfois son sourire, ses yeux regardaient droit devant elle, et son visage exprimait une émotion étrange et fugace, quelque chose comme une surprise à la fois mélancolique et douloureuse, comme si Vi, d'un coup, se retrouvait vaguement étonnée et un peu triste d'être là.  
« Question suivante ? » proposa-t-elle.  
Elle lui vint tout naturellement, parce qu'il était en train de penser à Daryl, et que cela lui rappela ce qu'elle avait dit dans son sommeil.  
« T'as un frère ? »  
Le visage de Vi se ferma d'un seul coup.  
« Je ne veux pas en parler, déclara-t-elle à voix basse.  
- Rôh allez ! T'en as parlé l'autre jour en dormant.  
- Et j'ai dit quoi ?  
- Rien de précis, juste « mon frère » ou un truc du genre. Alors ? »  
Il voyait bien que le sujet la dérangeait, mais, l'ivresse aidant, il avait envie de la taquiner un peu. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, le prénom qui en sortit le fit se raidir d'un coup.  
« Daryl.  
- Quoi, Daryl ? dit-il, immédiatement sur la défensive.  
- C'est le seul nom que je t'ai jamais entendu prononcer. Tu l'as appelé quand tu délirais, tu m'as prise pour lui aussi… C'est ton frère ?  
- Oui, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.  
- Et t'as envie de parler de lui ?  
- Non.  
- Alors c'est pareil pour moi. On parle pas de ton frère et on parle pas du mien non plus. Il faut laisser les morts là où ils sont, comme ta main, c'est joker. Ta main au Paradis des mains, et nos frères au Paradis des frères. » Elle sourit de nouveau. « Et puis merde quoi, on a dit qu'on faisait la fête ce soir ! On va pas s'mettre à parler de trucs déprimants, bourrés comme on est, on va s'mettre à chialer si ça continue ! »  
Merle gloussa.  
« Ouais ouais ouais, t'as raison. On parle pas des frangins, ça me va. On va parler de toi plutôt. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
- Tu sais déjà comment je m'appelle.  
- Vi, c'est pas un nom, rétorqua-t-il. C'est quoi ton vrai prénom ?  
- Je l'aime pas, et de toute façon, personne l'utilise, tout le monde m'appelle Vi, j'préfère.  
- Alors tu veux pas me le dire ?  
- Je te le dirai avant de mourir si tu veux, mais pas maintenant. Mais tu peux essayer de le deviner.  
- Hummmm… Virginie ?  
- Nan.  
- Vicky ?  
- Nan.  
- Violet ? »  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Vivianne ?  
- Toujours pas.  
- C'est un prénom qui commence par Vi ?  
- Je ne donne pas d'indice », répondit-elle, amusée.  
Merle passa en revue tous les prénoms qu'il connaissait qui commençaient par Vi, sans succès. Il finit par se lasser, ou plutôt, il était trop ivre pour se concentrer sur une pensée trop longtemps.  
Il préféra se concentrer sur la bouteille de vodka, dont le niveau avait déjà sacrément baissé.  
« Je suis à quatre-vingt sur le saoulomètre » annonça Vi.  
Il gloussa. Rien qu'à voir son sourire, ses yeux et sa façon de bouger, il la croyait sans peine. Elle avait laissé tomber le sac de couchage, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était désormais trop bourrée pour ressentir le froid. Lui non plus n'était probablement pas loin des quatre-vingt, si tant est qu'il utilisait sa foutue échelle correctement.

« Est-ce que t'es joueur, Merle Dixon ? demanda-t-elle soudain.  
- Ça dépend.  
- Parce que moi oui, et j'adore particulièrement les paris stupides. Et je viens juste de penser à un putain de pari vraiment stupide qu'on pourrait faire. »  
Vi but une longue rasade de vodka.  
« Vas-y, épate-moi, répondit Merle.  
- On va parier sur la façon précise dont je vais crever, sur quel organe exactement va m'envoyer bouffer les pissenlits par la racine ! » annonça la jeune fille, souriante.  
Merle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était vraiment tarée.  
« C'est complètement débile comme pari ! »  
Vi, se leva, exaltée, agitant les mains et la bouteille.  
« Non non non Merle, c'est génial ! Tu vas voir ça va être plein de suspense, ya plusieurs trucs qui sont en train de me tuer, mais un seul qui aura ma peau au final ! Et chaque organe me tue d'une façon différente, c'est comme les serial killers, chacun sa méthode, son modus operandi. »  
Elle but de nouveau à la bouteille tout en avança vers lui, titubante, puis lui tendit la vodka.  
« Écoute et instruis-toi, Roi du barbecue. »  
Elle brandit une main, son index levé de façon théâtrale.  
« Primo, les poumons.  
Ça me fera si mal que j'aurais l'impression qu'on m'ouvre la poitrine en deux, à cause de ce truc, une pneurésie, ou pleurésie je crois, je tousserai du sang jusqu'à m'étouffer. Ou bien ce sera une crise d'asthme monumentale et je m'étoufferai pareil. Ça promet d'être bien fun ! »  
Elle leva un deuxième doigt.  
« Secondo, l'estomac.  
Ce sera comme si on m'attaquait le bide à la perceuse et je vais probablement dégueuler du sang et dieu sait quoi d'autre comme un putain de geyser. Un bout de tuyau va ou se boucher ou se percer quelque part là-dedans et je crèverai en me roulant par terre de douleur, ça sera assurément un son et lumières des plus grandioses. »  
Son majeur se dressa alors qu'elle continuait sur sa lancée.  
« Terzo : le cerveau !  
C'est la moins rigolote des options, celle du légume. Des fusibles vont sauter quelque part là-haut, au hasard, et je vais perdre des bouts. Ça pourra être une paralysie, ou bien je pourrai plus parler, ou je serai aveugle, ou débile. Ou bien un AVC, une crise d'épilepsie ou je ne sais quoi encore. En tous cas je vais juste tomber par terre comme une vieille merde et toi, Merle, t'auras plus qu'à prendre ton sachet de popcorns et à t'installer en attendant qu'un rôdeur vienne me bouffer. »  
Merle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
« Et finalement quarto : les reins.  
Ils vont arrêter de fonctionner et absolument tout va se détraquer : maux de tête, convulsions, vomissements, hémorragies, des douleurs à hurler… un joli festival. Ça risque d'être long et bruyant. »  
Elle écarta les bras, triomphale.  
« Alors, M'sieur Dixon, sur quoi tu paries ? »  
Il la fixa un instant, les yeux écarquillés. Cette gamine était totalement démente. Elle était là devant lui, farcie de drogues, d'alcool, d'antidouleurs et de dieu sait quoi d'autre, totalement bourrée et défoncée, frissonnante, probablement fiévreuse, les yeux brillants, un sourire d'une gaieté féroce aux lèvres, à causer de sa propre mort dans d'atroces souffrances comme si elle organisait sa putain de fête d'anniversaire. Cette fille était une incarnation en chair et en os du nihilisme et de l'humour sarcastique.  
« T'es complètement tarée, tu le sais ? lança-t-il en lui repassant la vodka.  
- Mais non, je suis exubérante, c'est pas pareil ! répondit Vi en rigolant. Allez quoi, Merle, c'est la fin du monde, y a plus rien qui tient debout et moi je suis comme tout ça. » Elle fit un geste de la main, embrassant le paysage. « Ruinée, foutue, en miettes. Mais j'ai pas l'intention de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de rester là à pleurer, nan, je veux partir en beauté ! »  
Elle se laissa aller en arrière, dos au sol, bras écartés.  
« J'veux que ce soit grandiose et flamboyant, Merle ! Que ce soit intense ! J'veux pas en perdre une seconde, j'veux pas gâcher un seul des derniers instants de cette putain de vie à chialer ou à craindre la mort! J'veux crever en m'sentant vivante jusqu'au bout ! »  
Sa voix devint un murmure, alors qu'elle fixait le ciel.  
« Ouais, jusqu'au bout… »  
Vi regarda le ciel en souriant. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle vit le visage de Merle penché sur elle, un sourire mordant aux lèvres.  
« Amen ! » déclara-t-il.  
Il lui saisit le bras et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds avec une telle force qu'elle décolla du sol plus qu'elle ne se leva. Il lui asséna une claque dans le dos qui faillit la faire tomber.  
« Ça, c'est une philosophie qui me plait ! Et toi aussi tu me plais, t'as des couilles pour une petite fille !  
- Alors tu tiens le pari ? demanda Vi.  
- Oh que oui, moi non plus je vais pas en perdre une miette, je vais rester jusqu'au bout, et je parie sur l'estomac !  
- Et moi sur les poumons ! »  
Ils échangèrent une poignée de main aussi résolue qu'alcoolisée, car en vérité, ils étaient ivres morts tous les deux.

* * *

**Et voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui. C'était un relativement petit chapitre et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, que du blabla… mais j'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, l'aventure commence pour de bon, ouh yeah. Et dans ce prochain chapitre, on trouvera entre autre : un supermarché, des coups de feu et une étagère.**

**Petite anecdote au passage : le saoulomètre est une invention (géniale) de Guy De Maupassant, apparaissant dans la nouvelle **_**Un Normand**_** (que je vous recommande)**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Ouuuuh, tout plein de reviews, je suis tellement, tellement contente ! Merci, merci ! C'est trop la fête, ouh là là !**

**Pour Cathoux : **Huhuhu, vivent les reviews-romans. À mon tour, réponse-roman, point par point :  
- la Casserole de la Honte : et ouais, le but du jeu "j'ai jamais" c'est de balancer du gros dossier, et Vi s'en prive pas, c'est dans son caractère de foutre les pieds dans le plat. Et c'est aussi un de ses gros défauts : le manque de tact.

- les études avortées de Merle : j'avais peur qu'on me reproche d'être OOC avec ça, mais pour moi ça se tient. Merle est quelqu'un qui, même s'il manque de culture, a une certaine intelligence, une intelligence pratique dans son cas, il apprend vite, il réagit vite, il sait s'adapter et il a un très bon jugement (et il est aussi très observateur, comme on pourra le voir par la suite)… avec une vie différente, il aurait très bien pu briller dans des domaines plus intellectuels, pourquoi pas ? Et surtout, il n'aurait pas dit non, parce que, typiquement, c'est quelqu'un qui aime se faire valoir, briller en société, être le centre de l'attention. Il aspire à une position sociale haute et aime bien se sentir "meilleur"' que les autres, par orgueil. Donc, il aurait été ravi de pouvoir s'offrir un petit supplément culturel au passage, histoire de pouvoir frimer devant plus bête que lui, et ne pas l'avoir fait lui laisse un petit goût de « dommage, j'aurais pu… ».  
Et aussi (mais ça c'est purement mon interprétation, je le sors de nulle part), il y a une grosse tendance à "l'inachevé" chez lui. C'est typiquement le mec qui aurait voulu faire plein de choses, qui a pris des résolutions qu'il n'a pas tenues, qui a fait plein de promesses dans le vide… et qui a connu plein d'échecs. « Je voudrais faire des études, je voudrais trouver un bon boulot, je voudrais décrocher de la came, je voudrais arrêter les conneries, je voudrais… je voudrais…. » et puis toujours il retombe dedans, toujours il laisse filer le truc, il lâche en cours de route. Et quoi qu'il puisse en dire, même si selon lui "les Dixon sont des hommes de parole", il n'a pas toujours tenues toutes ses promesses, loin de là.  
Pour lui, ses études, c'est comme sa succession de petits boulots, faute d'avoir su/pu trouver « sa voie » : quelque chose qui le marque comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas réussi à « s'accomplir ».  
Il beau être très orgueilleux et fier comme un paon, au fond de lui, il a plein de regrets, et n'a pas une très bonne image de lui-même.  
Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il cultive son image de gros con… Parce que c'est plus facile d'assumer d'être un gros con que de faire les efforts nécessaires pour être un moins gros con.

- Vi électricienne : et ouaip.  
J'ai beaucoup hésité sur les études/le métier de Vi, et ce choix de la bricoleuse professionnelle, je tiens à l'expliquer.  
Au début, comme Vi était quelqu'un de cultivé, d'éloquent , avec des côtés vraiment intellectuels (qui vont apparaître par la suite), ça me semblait tout naturel de faire d'elle une étudiante, ou en tout cas quelqu'un exerçant un métier "intellectuel".  
Mais je me suis dit que ça ne collait pas avec les autres aspects de sa personnalité. Son côté bourrine, tête-brûlée, surexcitée ne collait pas avec une vie professionnelle derrière un bureau un livre à la main, et sa personnalité chaotique et très "autodestructrice pour rire" (tabagisme, drogue, etc) n'allait vraiment pas avec des études longues.  
Autre chose, c'est que je ne pense pas que des "capacités de survie" comme les siennes puissent venir de nulle part. Si Vi est débrouillarde, intuitive, capable d'improviser et de réagir vite, c'est bien qu'elle savait déjà le faire avant. C'est une personne pratique, qui vit dans le concret, et donc un métier manuel m'a paru plus adapté.  
De la même façon que dans ta fic, Noah est clairement "inadapté" par rapport au nouveau monde dans lequel il vit, parce que c'est l'étudiant typique, le rêveur, qui intériorise tout, tout dans la tête et pas grand-chose dans les bras… alors que Milie, bien qu'étant aussi étudiante, est fille de militaire, et donc elle a su s'adapter à partir de ça.  
Pour Vi, je voulais donc un background qui explique en quelque sorte son côté très débrouillarde. C'est une bricoleuse dans l'âme, quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de "mettre les mains dans le cambouis" et, en règle général, une fille indépendante… ce qui colle bien avec un métier manuel et très pratique comme électricienne (un métier plutôt connoté masculin au passage, ce qui colle aussi avec son côté garçon manqué).

- l'admiration de Vi pour Merle : oui, parce qu'elle est caustique, ironique, très moqueuse… mais pas hautaine. Elle admire vraiment Merle, et les compliments qu'elle lui fait sont toujours sincères. C'est vraiment une admiration ingénue, de jeune fille qui admire son aîné, qui est impressionnée par sa force, sa résistance, son intelligence aussi. Elle admire chez lui ce qu'elle n'a pas : l'expérience, la capacité à prévoir ses coups d'avance, l'endurance… Du coup, pour lui, clairement, c'est très surprenant et agréable, il a plutôt l'habitude d'être vu comme « le péquenaud violent arriéré », alors quand Vi paraît voir en lui une espèce de héros classe et charismatique à la John Wayne, ça lui fait un peu chaud dans son p'tit cœur (mais chut, hein, interdiction de le répéter !).

Contente que tu apprécies ces moments "off" où les deux se contentent de papoter, de vivre tout court et pas juste survivre… tout comme toi, j'aime beaucoup montrer ça, et ça va être très présent par la suite, forcément, car "vivre" au sens propre, c'est le but de Vi. Et leur amitié sera contenue dans ces moments-là, où ils partagent des trucs très normaux. Parce que ce qui les rapproche, ce ne sont pas des sentiments forts, pas un coup de foudre où la sensation intime qu'ils ont des choses à s'apporter… mais le simple fait d'aimer être ensemble, d'apprécier leur présence mutuelle au quotidien, dans les petites choses, de se découvrir "bons colocataires".

Ouf, voilà, c'est fini. Suivante ^^

**Pour Saphira : **Merci de continuer à apprécier l'histoire, ça me touche (je vais rattraper mon retard dans ta fic, promis juré !).  
C'est vrai que les jeux à boire sont le plus souvent utilisés dans les fics pour permettre à la situation de "déraper" sexuellement (ou du moins sentimentalement) parlant. Mais non, pas là. "Je n'ai jamais" est un jeu que je pratique régulièrement dans ma vraie vie à moi, et j'en garde de très bons souvenirs, y a pas mieux pour animer une soirée un peu mollassonne (avec ou sans alcool d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas obligé), c'est typiquement le jeu de gosse qui plait aux adultes ^_^  
Et pour Vi et Merle, c'est aussi une sorte de feinte, un moyen détourné de se parler, se connaître, se poser des questions. Parce que tous deux jouent depuis le début à un autre jeu, qui ne dit pas son nom, le jeu du « j'en ai rien à foutre de ta gueule », par orgueil, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas donner l'impression de s'intéresser à l'autre, ce serait avouer qu'ils s'attachent, qu'ils s'apprécient…. Alors ils trichent, ils utilisent un jeu pour en apparence se défier, trouver des "dossiers" à balancer, faire picoler l'autre… mais en réalité, ça leur permet de mieux se connaître, de partager des choses l'air de rien.  
Et oui, discussion anodine en apparence, mais il y a plus à entendre derrière les mots. Pour Merle, la perte de sa main à travers le souvenir d'une chose qu'il adorait et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais faire, symbole d'une vie qui est désormais derrière lui… sans savoir si quoi que ce soit de bien l'attend devant. Pour Vi, le regret de devoir laisser tous ses rêves, tous ses projets au placard, de devoir foutre à la poubelle tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire au cours de sa vie, une vie qui commençait à peine et qui va déjà se terminer, à tout juste vingt-cinq ans.  
Finalement, tous deux ne sont pas si différents, tous deux meurent d'une certaine façon et comme tu le dis, c'est la perte qui les rapproche.  
Merci d'avoir apprécié la fin et la façon dont Merle prend sa décision et l'annonce ! C'est un passage que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, je suis ravie qu'il plaise.

**Pour Boney : **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer chaque chapitre individuellement, je sais que tu es très occupée en ce moment, ça me ravit d'autant plus que tu trouve un moment pour moi ! Je vais répondre à tes reviews une par une.**  
Chapitre 10 : **L'attitude bourrine et excessive de Vi en combat, c'est exactement ce que tu dis, un effet secondaire de sa mort proche. Pour elle, clairement, il n'est pas question de s'économiser d'aucune manière, elle a sciemment rayé la modération de son vocabulaire. « Je me reposerai quand je serai morte » est sa devise. Et non, surprise, Merle n'est pas le bourrin de l'histoire, bien au contraire, Merle et Vi c'est « la sagesse de l'expérience » versus « la fougue de la jeunesse » !  
Je n'avais absolument pas réfléchi à leurs armes de cette façon, mais ton analyse se tient étonnamment bien. Effectivement, j'avais attribué la hache à Merle pour la côté efficace, mais aussi « force alliée à la subtilité » : un objet lourd mais tranchant, qui permet une grosse force de frappe, mais aussi de la précision. Pour, Vi, c'était le pied-de-biche, parce que c'est l'arme qui symbolise l'opportunisme : un objet pas prévu pour le combat à la base mais qui se révèle très efficace une fois qu'on y met de l'énergie. Contrairement à Merle, Vi n'a absolument pas un passé de bagarreuse ou de violence, elle est donc plutôt mal à l'aise avec les armes conventionnelles (couteau, arbalète), mais son côté instinctif et débrouillard en fait une grande utilisatrice d'armes improvisées.  
C'est le genre à prendre le premier truc qui lui tombe sous la main et à taper avec.  
Par exemple, petite info entre les lignes, parce que je ne sais pas encore si je vais le citer ou pas : lorsque Vi s'est enfuie de l'hôpital, le fameux jour Z, elle a tué son premier zombi à l'aide de sa propre potence à perfusion, et les suivants à coups de béquille.  
Dans ma première version de ce chapitre, elle n'avait pas un pied-de-biche, mais une barre de fer. Mais Merle en avait déjà une dans le chapitre 2, je voulais varier, et puis « barre de fer » ça sonnait pas top pour le titre du chapitre, pied-de-biche était définitivement plus évocateur.  
Et puis pied-de-biche, c'est un joli mot qu'on n'a pas l'occasion d'écrire souvent. Pied-de-biche, pied-de-biche :)

La séparation (momentanée bien sûr, mais les personnages ne le savent pas, eux se disent adieu pour de bon)… je suis super contente qu'elle ait plu, que tu l'aies trouvé émouvante. Émus, ils l'étaient tous les deux et l'ont exprimé à leur manière, Merle en se forçant à faire les excuses les plus bancales et implicites du monde, dans une tentative désespérée (et vaine) de rattraper le temps perdu, regrettant l'engueulade et la baffe, alors que ce qu'il regrettait, c'était tellement plus que ça… et Vi, en offrant un moment de tendresse sincère, parce que contrairement à lui, elle en est capable et, si elle retient ses paroles, elle ne retient pas ses gestes, elle est spontanée et démonstrative.

Le prénom de Vi…. Et bien tu vas devoir ronger ton frein, car il arrivera très tard dans l'histoire, elle restera Vi un long moment. Pour info, j'avais appelé mon personnage Vi avant de lui donner un vrai nom complet, l'idée de son prénom m'est venue longtemps après, et j'ai cherché un prénom qui avait un sens particulier, donc, rassure-toi, tu auras de la matière étymologiquement quand le moment sera venu, d'ici là patience.

**Chapitre 11 : **Tu viens de toucher du doigt précisément ce qui fait la personnalité de Vi : c'est une mourante, mais absolument pas résignée. Ou plus exactement, elle est résignée à être morte, mais pas à mourir. Elle accepte de mourir à la suite de sa maladie, parce qu'elle sait que c'est inévitable, mais elle refuse toutes les autres morts possibles. Vi est une morte en devenir qui, paradoxalement, adore la vie. Elle veut en profiter, elle veut sa vie toute entière, jusqu'à la toute dernière seconde, et elle a l'intention de se battre pour ça bec et ongles, jusqu'au bout. Elle effectue un travail de deuil sur elle-même très particulier, étant à la fois prête et pas prête à mourir. Elle a à la fois ce côté complètement casse-cou, cette tendance à prendre des risques « parce que je vais mourir de toute façon », et à la fois un instinct de survie, une ténacité immense, un refus total de baisser les bras, parce qu'elle est avide de vivre, même si c'est juste pour grappiller une seconde plus, elle se battra pour cette seconde. Les deux s'opposent souvent, et elle se retrouve parfois perdue au beau milieu…

Au début, quand je pensais que mon histoire ne ferait qu'une petite dizaine de chapitres à tout casser, j'avais l'intention de prendre le livre _Antigone_, de Jean Anouilh, comme référence, et pas _Moby Dick_. Parce que l'attitude et le destin d'Antigone reflétaient énormément ceux de Vi.  
Voici certaines des citations que j'avais choisies :

_"Elle pense quelle va mourir, quelle est jeune et qu'elle aussi, elle aurait bien aimé vivre. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Elle s'appelle Antigone et il va falloir qu'elle joue son rôle jusqu'au bout..."_

_"-Tu n'as donc pas envie de vivre, toi?  
-Pas envie de vivre… Qui se levait la première, le matin, rien que pour sentir l'air froid sur sa peau nue? Qui se couchait la dernière, seulement quand elle n'en pouvait plus de fatigue, pour vivre encore un peu plus la nuit? Qui pleurait déjà toute petite, en pensant qu'il y avait tant de petites bêtes, tant de brins d'herbe dans le près et qu'on ne pouvait pas tous les prendre?"_

_"La vie n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est une eau que les jeunes gens laissent couler sans le savoir, entre leurs doigts ouverts. Ferme tes mains, ferme tes mains, vite. Retiens-la."_

Par la suite, je me suis rendu compte que l'œuvre était trop courte pour fournir assez de citations à toute l'histoire, et surtout qu'elle n'apportait rien ou presque pour Merle… Moby Dick s'est imposé de lui-même, plus de matière, beaucoup plus de thèmes et de parallèles à l'histoire.  
Voilà, c'était la petite info « cuisine » rien que pour toi.

Merci pour l'immense, le titanesque, l'homérique compliment de me dire que « mon » Merle est le meilleur du fandom. C'est… énorme. Quand on voit la qualité de certaines fics sur lui, vraiment, j'ai carrément de quoi me changer en paon et faire la roue trois jours durant.  
Et pour l'autre compliment, je ne vais rien dire… juste me rouler par terre en bavant.  
*Bouarglouarghouargh !* (se roule par terre en bavant).  
Bon, plus sérieusement, merci, vraiment, même si je m'étais réveillée avec un clou planté dans chaque pied et l'obligation de courir le marathon, ta review aurait fait de cette journée une bonne journée.  
Bon sang, j'espère continuer à te plaire comme ça avec la suite de l'histoire !  
Ça me donne une seule envie : finir d'écrire mes chapitres manquants d'une seule traite pendant une semaine complète sans manger ni dormir, et TOUT poster d'un coup !  
(Quand on vous le disait, que les reviews constituent une motivation pour l'auteur, on n'exagérait pas !)  
Mouahahaha, je vais proposer ma fic à un éditeur, je l'appellerai _Fifty shades of Red_ (en référence à la chemise de Vi) et je vais me faire plein de pognon ! Et une fois riche, je rachèterai AMC, et je les forcerai à faire une série parallèle à TWD, ça s'appellera The Walking Merle, et devinez qui sera le héros !  
Bon, bon, calmons-nous… calmons-nous… respire…

Compte à rebours : et oui. Et c'est pourquoi j'ai dû autant « construire » l'histoire, ça aurait été difficile de l'écrire au fur et à mesure si je n'avais pas su un minimum où j'allais. Avec une maladie évolutive, une fin prédestinée et des étapes importantes à placer entre les deux, ça aurait été terriblement casse-gueule, je ne pense pas que j'en aurais été capable.

Merci de te rappeler de temps à autre le prologue, ça me conforte dans l'idée que je ne l'ai pas mis là pour rien (j'ai eu de gros doutes là-dessus). Et merci, merci, de trouver Vi attachante.  
C'est un défi pour moi de la rendre attachante, parce que le pivot de l'histoire, c'est l'attachement progressif que Merle va avoir pour elle, donc si les lecteurs ne s'y attachent pas aussi, ça va foirer complètement, le côté « émouvant » du récit sera totalement loupé.  
Et le challenge, c'est aussi d'arriver à dépasser le côté « comique- amuseuse publique- petit Panzer maladroit qui court dans tous les sens » pour arriver à faire émerger petit à petit un personnage plus profond, plus grave, avec son côté dramatique… Ça c'est dur, parce que, vraiment, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise dans les passages marrants/légers que dans les passages émouvants/tragiques.

Et oui, Vi et son côté gamine ébahie devant un Merle qu'elle voit comme une sorte de héros, quel homme ne se sentirait pas flatté. Et c'est ce qui fait que Merle se sent bien avec, ce côté enfant qu'elle a. Pour lui, Vi est une personne « rassurante » : elle ne se bat pas pour le leadership, elle ne se met pas en concurrence avec lui, et surtout elle ne le juge pas, elle le prend comme il est et n'exige rien de lui. Elle donne, offre et ne réclame rien et, pour lui, ça a un côté rassurant, reposant. Il peut baisser un peu sa garde, il peut s'accorder cette fameuse « pause » en sa présence. Pas grand monde dans sa vie ne lui a offert un tel espace de repos, symboliquement parlant. Il peut enfin avoir la possibilité de donner des vacances à son côté Dixon et être juste Merle.

**Chapitre 12 : **Troisième et dernière review.  
Je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis au sujet de leur longue discussion et de ce qui se cache derrière (voir aussi ma réponse à Saphira). Vi et Merle se trouvent à un carrefour de regrets, de pertes, de projets avortés, pas les mêmes et pas pour les mêmes raisons, Vi fait le deuil de la femme qu'elle ne sera jamais, Merle celui de l'homme qu'il a été. Ils se rencontrent à mi-chemin et décident d'aller ensemble dans la même direction, contre toute attente. S'aideront-ils mutuellement à faire leurs deuils respectifs ? C'est ce qu'on verra.  
(Je suis vraiment heureuse, parce qu'en lisant tes reviews, je peux déjà me rendre compte que certains chapitres à venir vont particulièrement te plaire, et j'en suis bondissante d'excitation tel un haricot sauteur mexicain!)

Et oui, Achab n'est finalement pas celui qu'on pensait au premier abord. Car Achab, ce n'est pas seulement un homme guidé par la vengeance, mais aussi un homme embarqué dans son dernier voyage, quelqu'un qui a rendez-vous avec son propre destin et surtout, un personnage faisant preuve d'une détermination inébranlable. Et aussi quelqu'un de très seul.  
Bonne chance pour la relecture ! ; )

Sur le choix de Merle de n'avoir pas fait d'études… et oui, il s'est condamné tout seul à ne pas en faire, pour pouvoir rester avec son frère. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il ai faite pour Daryl… J'ai déjà pensé tout le background de Merle et Daryl, et ça viendra en son heure.  
Les retrouvailles Merle-Daryl, et leur relation par la suite sont un très très gros challenge pour moi… que je n'ai pas encore écris d'ailleurs ! Appréhension…

Ouf, j'ai terminé avec ce passage en revue des reviews immeeeense. Sérieux, il est presque aussi long que le chapitre et, honnêtement, j'ai mis moins de temps à écrire ce dernier, c'est dingue !  
Mais c'était que du bonheur de vous répondre ! A très bientôt!  
(Et si vous voulez rebondir sur quelque chose, direction le forum !)


	14. Flingues et baleines

**Chapitre 13 : Flingues et baleines**

– _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de vouloir pêcher la baleine ? Je veux en connaître la vraie raison avant d'envisager de t'embarquer.  
– Eh bien ! monsieur, je veux savoir ce que pêcher la baleine veut dire. Je veux voir le monde__._

* * *

Lorsque Vi se réveilla, la première chose dont elle se rendit compte fut la douleur, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même en gémissant. Elle sentit alors une odeur écœurante d'alcool, de sang et de vomi et il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre que c'était sa propre odeur. Elle était couchée en chien de fusil à même le sol, à moitié enroulée dans le sac de couchage, mais la tête contre le béton, et il lui semblait que chaque centimètre carré de son corps était en feu. La migraine due à la gueule de bois lui vrillait le crâne et elle avait un goût atroce dans la bouche.  
Elle se mit assise. Sa vue se brouilla un court instant et elle gémit. Les douleurs articulaires étaient de retour, de toute évidence. Pas étonnant, après la journée d'hier et tout ce qu'elle avait frappé et couru, elle se sentait plus courbatue que si elle avait eu quatre-vingt ans.  
Ses narines, sa figure et ses mains étaient pleins de sang coagulé.  
« Waow… » souffla-t-elle. « Party hard hier soir. »  
Elle n'arrivait plus trop à se rappeler comment la soirée avait fini. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'elle en train de vomir et de Merle qui faisait de son mieux pour lui tenir les cheveux, en rigolant, mais après ça, plus rien.

Elle fit des yeux le tour du toit et son regard croisa celui de Merle, assis à quelques pas de là, un rictus moqueur sur la figure.  
« Bonjour, Merle ! lui dit-elle d'un ton enjoué. Bien dormi ?  
- Merveilleusement bien, répondit-il avec un grand sourire ironique. Rien de mieux que de passer la nuit à la belle étoile après une bonne cuite »  
Vu sa tête, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir d'une sérieuse gueule de bois.  
Vi se mit debout en ricanant. Elle fit quelques pas, lorsque soudain, un haut le cœur l'arrêta. Elle se pencha et vomit le presque rien qu'elle avait dans l'estomac, agrémenté d'un peu de sang. Une fois la nausée passée, elle s'essuya le visage dans le bas de sa chemise en toussant.  
Elle se dirigea vers son sac à dos et farfouilla dedans d'une main tremblante. Elle en sortit plusieurs flacons et se fit son traditionnel cocktail d'antidouleurs variés et de médicaments qu'elle s'envoya en une seule fois avec de l'eau.  
« Besoin de quelque chose pour la tête ? demanda-t-elle en secouant un flacon de pilules.  
- Déjà pris. »  
Elle se recoucha sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête avec un soupir.  
« Il me manque des bouts d'hier soir, tu peux m'ajourner ? »  
Merle rigola.  
« Tu t'es arrêtée où ?  
- Hum, au moment où j'ai vomi.  
- Oh ben ça va, t'as pas raté grand-chose. Après ça, t'as déclaré que l'apéro était terminé et qu'on allait passer à la soirée dansante. T'as prétendu que t'étais capable de danser aussi bien que Vincent Vega dans Pulp Fiction.  
- Et c'était le cas ?  
- Pas pu me rendre compte, tu t'es cassé la gueule au bout de trois pas. Après, t'as dit qu't'avais froid et que t'étais un peu fatiguée, et qu'il fallait te mettre les mains dans l'eau chaude parce que tu avais mal aux doigts. Après ça, t'as revomi. Je t'ai emballée dans le sac de couchage et tu t'es endormie.  
- Grandiose. »  
Ils restèrent un petit moment sans rien dire. Merle finit par se lever et s'étira.  
« Bon, debout, on a du boulot. Faut qu'on se trouve une bagnole décente et qu'on s'équipe en bouffe. »  
Vi se redressa et lui lança un regard intrigué.  
« On ? Qui ça on ?  
- À ton avis pauvre conne ? Tu vois d'autres personnes ici à part toi et moi ? »  
Elle sourit, incrédule.  
« Nan, alors c'est vrai ce que t'as dit hier, t'as vraiment l'intention de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je crève ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai rien de mieux à foutre et franchement vu ta gueule, ça va pas prendre trop longtemps à mon avis», répondit-il d'un ton détaché.  
Elle rigola.  
« Ouep, t'as raison, vieux Merle. Bon ben alors on est comme qui dirait partenaires à partir de maintenant, c'est ça ?  
- T'emballe pas pisseuse. Moi j'ai seulement l'intention de voir comment tu vas passer les quelques jours qui te restent, parce que j'ai dans l'idée que ça pourrait être divertissant. Mais compte pas sur moi pour faire l'infirmière ou le brancardier. Dès que tu pourras plus marcher ou que tu deviendras chiante je me tire, t'imagine pas que je vais te tenir la main ou quoi. Et en cas de danger c'est chacun pour sa pomme, j'ai pas l'intention de risquer ma peau pour toi, ni de traîner un poids mort ! » annonça Merle en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.  
La jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna une grande claque sur l'épaule.  
« Ça c'est bien envoyé, Merle ! T'inquiète pas, j'approuve le principe, chacun pour sa pomme et pas de sentimentalisme, ça me va.  
- Bon ben puisqu'on est d'accord… Regarde là-bas. »  
Il désigna quelque chose à plusieurs centaines de mètres, entre les immeubles. On pouvait apercevoir le coin d'une grosse bâtisse avec les deux premières lettres d'une enseigne lumineuse : WA.  
« Wallmart. Bien vu, fit Vi.  
- Il a l'air plutôt gros, on devrait pouvoir y trouver deux trois trucs utiles. »

Ils descendirent du toit et se dirigèrent dans la direction du bâtiment. Vi ouvrait la marche, l'arbalète en mains, prête à tirer. Merle suivait, sa hache négligemment posée sur l'épaule.  
Ils arrivèrent au supermarché sans faire de mauvaises rencontres.  
Plusieurs cadavres jonchaient les allées et beaucoup d'articles étaient éparpillés par terre, mais à part ça, le bâtiment semblait vide.  
C'était un très grand supermarché, presque un mini centre commercial.  
Merle et Vi improvisèrent un petit campement avec chaises et table de jardin, la jeune fille réchauffa un chili con carne en boîte qu'ils accompagnèrent de chips et de biscuits.  
Après avoir mangé, Vi commença à faire le tour du magasin pour rassembler tout ce qui lui semblait utile.  
Merle récupéra de quoi se raser et entreprit de se débarrasser de sa barbe d'une semaine, qui commençait à être vraiment trop longue à son goût. Il avait toujours eu cette particularité, ses poils et ses cheveux poussaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Alors qu'il se regardait dans un miroir au rayon maison, parfaisant son rasage, Vi passa derrière lui avec un carton dans les bras et s'arrêta un instant.  
« Dommage, ça t'allait bien, la barbe. »  
Il haussa les épaules et elle poursuivit son chemin.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit tousser à l'autre bout du magasin, de plus en plus fort, suivi d'un bruit de verre fracassé.  
« Hey, qu'est ce que tu branles ? » cria-t-il.  
Aucune réponse à part une toux grasse, des bruits d'expectoration et de respiration laborieuse.  
Merle se dirigea en direction des bruits et trouva Vi à genoux, pliée en deux, secouée de quintes de toux. Une flaque de sang s'étendait sur le carrelage, à côté d'une bouteille en miettes.  
« P'tain, c'est répugnant», commenta Merle.  
Vi rigola tout en toussant.  
« Hey, personne t'as forcé à venir », fit-elle remarquer sarcastiquement entre deux respirations sifflantes.  
Elle se racla la gorge et cracha un mollard sanglant avant de se relever, les mains et la figure pleines de sang, plus dégoûtante que jamais.  
« Alors, t'es toujours décidé à me suivre ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant, avant de s'essuyer la figure dans sa manche.  
« Mouais. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, on est censés aller où ?  
- À Nantucket, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Hein ?! Dans le Massachusetts ?  
- Ben ouais, pas dans l'Arizona.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux foutre là-bas ?  
- J'ai envie de voir l'océan. J'y suis jamais allé mais tout le monde dit que c'est chouette. Il parait que l'air marin a un parfum particulier, salé, sauvage. Il parait que c'est super de se baigner dans l'océan, à cause des vagues, tout ça, et que le sable est doux sous les pieds… expliqua-t-elle, rêveuse.  
- Conneries ! cracha Merle dédaigneusement. C'est à des centaines de kilomètres, t'as le temps de crever dix fois avant d'y arriver. C'est vraiment une idée de con !  
- Probablement, admit Vi. N'empêche… moi je vais à la mer. Toi, Merle Dixon, tu fais comme ça te chante. »  
Elle récupéra son arbalète par terre, lui tourna le dos et s'en alla d'un pas assuré.  
Il lui emboîta le pas, sentant la colère monter. Pas seulement parce qu'il commençait à sérieusement regretter d'avoir voulu la suivre, mais surtout parce que sa nonchalance l'énervait, ajoutant un agacement non négligeable à la mauvaise humeur déjà engendrée par sa gueule de bois.  
« Et d'abord, pourquoi à Nantucket ? T'as vu dans quel état sont les routes, ça va nous prendre des jours pour y arriver ! Tu pourrais aller voir la mer beaucoup plus près, à Savannah, ou à Charleston, c'est à quelques heures de route. Ou même en Floride si tu veux, c'est peut-être faisable. Mais Nantucket c'est complètement absurde !  
- Peut être, mais c'est là que je vais, répliqua simplement Vi.  
- Et ben t'iras toute seule, putain d'abrutie ! explosa Merle. Si tu crois que je vais traverser ce putain de pays avec une putain de connasse qui tient même pas sur ses jambes et qui crache du sang par tous les trous juste pour aller tremper mes pieds dans l'eau tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! »  
Elle s'arrêta et le dévisagea d'un air amusé.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer, pauvre conne ?  
- Toi. On t'as jamais dit que t'es comique quand tu t'énerves ? » répliqua Vi, moqueuse.  
Merle l'empoigna par la chemise et la tira à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage.  
« Si tu crois que parce que t'es une femme et une malade je vais me retenir de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule, tu te plantes !  
- Oh zut, moi qui croyais qu'on commençait à devenir potes, quel dommage, dit Vi d'un ton enjoué.  
- Continue à te foutre de moi et tu vas vraiment le regretter ! »  
Le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit.  
« Arrête, Merle, ya quelque chose qui va pas.  
- Tu vas t'en prendre une, voilà ce qui va p –  
- Ta gueule et écoute »  
Merle tendit l'oreille. Il entendit clairement des bruits de pas.

Il lâcha Vi et empoigna la hache qu'il avait posée quelques secondes auparavant.  
La jeune fille se saisit de son arbalète.  
Les pas se rapprochaient. Ils n'étaient pas accompagnés des grognements et halètements typiques des rôdeurs.  
C'étaient des pas de personnes vivantes, et des pas qui se voulaient discrets. Il était impossible que les nouveaux arrivants ne les aient pas entendu se disputer, le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas annoncés et cherchent à s'approcher silencieusement ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.  
Merle fit signe à la jeune fille d'aller d'un côté et que lui allait de l'autre. Vi acquiesça gravement et se glissa silencieusement entre les rayons, prête à tirer.  
Il alla de l'autre côté. Il longea un rayon, cherchant à se rapprocher de la source des bruits de pas. Il entendit une voix masculine de l'autre côté du rayonnage.  
« Merde ! j'crois qu'ils nous ont entendu, chuchota la voix.  
- Ta gueule et tiens-toi prêt à tirer dès que tu les vois ! » souffla une seconde voix d'homme.  
Un hurlement suivi de plusieurs coups de feu retentirent de l'autre côté du magasin.  
« Putain, Sam ! Elle a tué Sam, bordel ! » cria une troisième voix au loin.  
Merle entendit un bruit de course, des objets renversés et plusieurs nouveaux coups de feu, accompagnés d'un cri.  
« Hey Eddie, tu l'as eue ? » cria un des deux hommes juste à côté de Merle. « Eddie ?!  
- Chuis blessé putain ! Chuis blessé ! hurla le type.  
- Tu l'as touchée ? Où est le type ?  
- Ouais je crois ! Je…. »  
Un coup de feu retentit, l'homme hurla.  
« Combien vous êtes ? »  
C'était la voix de Vi, par-dessus les cris d'Eddie.  
« Dis-moi combien vous êtes si tu veux sauver ta deuxième rotule !  
- Six ! On est six ! glapit le type.  
- Vous êtes tous armés ? »  
L'homme répondit un truc inintelligible. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit et il hurla de plus belle.  
« Parle plus fort mon pote a pas bien entendu ! reprit Vi.  
- On a tous des flingues ! Me tue pas j't'en supplie, me tue pas ! »  
Merle entendit un dernier coup de feu puis plus rien.

Vi braqua le flingue droit sur la tête du type et appuya sur la détente. Le coup de feu résonna à travers le supermarché et tout redevint étrangement silencieux.  
« Nom d'une bite, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous les gens à vouloir me tirer dessus ces jours-ci ? » marmonna-t-elle.  
Sans perdre de temps, la jeune fille fit les poches du cadavre. Elle y trouva une seconde arme, plus petite, et deux chargeurs. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment on faisait pour recharger une arme à feu, mais Merle savait certainement. Elle fourra les munitions dans sa poche et se dirigea vers l'autre partie du magasin, un revolver dans chaque main, l'arbalète dans le dos.  
Elle se dirigea prudemment à l'endroit où Merle et elle avaient mangé précédemment et y récupéra son sac. Pas question de partir d'ici sans sa pharmacie personnelle.  
Elle entendit des coups de feu et des cris à quelques pas de là. Elle eut un petit sourire.  
_Pas la voix de Merle._  
Elle rangea l'un des revolvers dans son pantalon et prit l'autre à deux mains.  
Elle courut dans la direction des cris et se retrouva face à un type au détour d'un rayon. Ils tirèrent tous deux simultanément.  
Une boîte de conserve explosa à quelques centimètres de la tête de Vi.  
Elle continua à tirer, les bras tendus devant elle, tout en reculant. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se dire que l'autre tirait aussi et risquait de la toucher, elle était tellement sous le coup de l'adrénaline qu'elle vida son chargeur entièrement sans même viser.  
Le type s'effondra, criblé de balles.  
Un second homme déboula à une vingtaine de mètres de là et fit feu.  
Elle bondit pour se mettre à couvert de l'autre côté du rayon… et tomba nez à nez avec Merle.  
« T'en fais un de ces boucans, sale gosse ! »  
Sa hache était tachée de sang.  
« Comment est-ce qu'on recharge un flingue ?  
- Comment on … ? Quoi ?!  
- J'ai jamais tenu une arme de ma vie. J'ai aucune putain d'idée de comment…  
- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi espèce d'abrutie ?! »  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un coup de feu retentit et plusieurs bouteilles explosèrent juste au dessus d'eux.  
« Donne-moi ça débile ! » dit Merle en prenant le revolver qu'elle avait dans le pantalon.  
Il eut juste le temps de tendre le bras et de tirer sur le type qui passait le coin du rayon.  
Ils firent feu quasiment au même moment.  
Une balle alla se loger dans le carrelage juste à côté de la main de Vi.  
L'autre atteignit l'homme pile entre les deux yeux. Sa tête partit en arrière et il tomba à la renverse.  
« Waow, tu tires super bien ! » fit Vi en souriant.  
Elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.  
« File-moi ton flingue espèce de tarée ! »  
Elle le lui tendit accompagné d'un des chargeurs.  
« J'en ai un deuxième, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il rechargeait.  
- Donne-le moi. »  
Il lui rendit l'arme rechargée et prit le second chargeur, qu'il mit dans sa poche.  
« Il reste plus qu'un type », annonça-t-il. « On se sépare et le premier qui le trouve le descend. »  
Elle hocha la tête.

Vi longea plusieurs allées silencieusement, cherchant à repérer le moindre bruit.  
Elle entendit soudain un coup de feu et le miaulement d'une balle rebondissant sur le métal du rayonnage, juste à côté d'elle.  
Elle recula prudemment jusqu'au bout de l'allée. Soudain, quelque chose la frappa violemment à la tête. Sa vision se brouilla et elle tomba à genoux.  
Elle sentit un truc dur appuyer contre sa tempe.  
« Bouge pas salope ! Bouge pas d'un poil ou je t'explose la tête ! Lâche ton arme ! »  
Elle laissa tomber le revolver.  
Le type lui attrapa le bras et le lui tordit dans le dos, sans cesser de lui appuyer le canon de son arme sur la tête.  
Elle poussa un cri de douleur.  
« Hey connard, tu m'entends ? » cria l'homme. « J'ai ta copine en joue là ! Fais pas le con ou je lui explose la cervelle ! »  
Vi tenta de se débattre, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à obtenir fût un second coup sur le crâne.  
« Viens là où je peux te voir, les deux mains en l'air ! » continua le type.  
Elle rigola.  
« Les deux mains ? Il va avoir du mal !  
- Ta gueule, putain ! »  
Il lui asséna un violent coup de crosse sur la tête.  
Vi gémit. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux, mais elle continua à ricaner.  
« C'est tout ce que t'as trouvé pour espérer sortir d'ici vivant, une prise d'otage ? T'es vraiment trop con, c'est navrant.  
- Ta gueule !  
Il reprit à haute voix, à l'adresse de Merle.  
« Hey t'es sourd ou quoi ?! J'vais la buter si tu fais pas ce que je te dis ! »  
Il tordit encore davantage le bras de Vi. Elle cria de douleur.  
« Aïe, putain de merde ! C'est bon il a compris, pas besoin de me casser le bras ! Ça sert à rien de toute façon, parce qu'il va absolument pas se rendre. Merle, il en a strictement rien à foutre de ma gueule, tu peux me tuer, ça lui fera ni chaud ni froid. Et à moi non plus d'ailleurs.  
- Et si je te fais sauter les genoux, comme tu l'as fait à Eddie, ça te fera toujours ni chaud ni froid salope ?  
- Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir ! » rétorqua Vi en rigolant.  
Le type appuya le canon de l'arme sur la jambe de son otage. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et retint son souffle.  
Et c'est alors que le ciel leur tomba littéralement sur la tête.

Une partie du rayon en métal haut de plus de deux mètres bascula brutalement avec tout son contenu dans un fracas infernal. Vi se roula en boule instinctivement, le type hurla en déchargeant son arme frénétiquement. Des conserves roulèrent dans tous les sens, des bocaux explosèrent alors que Merle, qui était tombé avec le rayonnage sous le choc de la poussée, se relevait avec un sourire féroce.  
Il entendit l'homme pousser des cris inarticulés de dessous le tas de métal et il sauta à pieds joints à l'emplacement d'où ils semblaient provenir. Un bruit d'os brisés et des hurlements lui répondirent, il prit son arme et tira à travers le métal jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus aucun bruit.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil par delà le bord du rayon effondré. Une flaque de sang s'étendait vers l'extérieur.  
Merle regagna le sol avec un grognement satisfait.  
Il entendit un gémissement faible suivit d'une quinte de toux.  
«T'es encore vivante ?  
- À ton avis, connard de manchot de merde ! geignit Vi depuis le dessous du rayonnage.  
Merle se pencha, cherchant à voir quelque chose dans l'amas de ferraille et d'objets.  
« T'es blessée ?  
- Je sais pas, j'ai mal partout et j'arrive pas à bouger »  
Merle n'essaya même pas de soulever l'étagère. Vu le poids qu'elle faisait, c'était juste impossible. Il avait déjà dû y mettre toute sa force et son élan pour la faire basculer.  
Il se mit à plat ventre et farfouilla sous le rayon. Sa main rencontra quelque chose de mou et un cri de douleur l'informa que c'était bien Vi.  
« C'est quoi que je tiens, là ?  
- Mon bras, gros con ! »  
Il sentit que ça bougeait sous ses doigt. Une main froide rencontra la sienne.  
« Je crois que je suis entre deux rayonnages en fait, expliqua Vi.  
- L'autre connard t'a tiré dessus ?  
- Nan je crois pas. Mais je pense que j'ai un bras cassé, ou l'épaule, quelque chose dans le genre, ça fait un mal de chien », répondit la jeune fille, la voix légèrement étranglée.  
Merle retira sa main et se releva.  
« J'imagine que l'étagère était plus facile à faire tomber qu'à soulever, dit Vi calmement.  
- Exact.  
- Comment on va faire alors ?  
- On ? C'est qui ça on ? rétorqua-t-il. C'est chacun pour sa gueule, tu te souviens ?  
- Ah ouais, en effet, c'est ce qu'on avait dit. Bon, ben c'est maintenant qu'on se dit adieu alors je suppose, pas vrai Merle ? » La voix de la jeune fille était calme, presque amusée. Merle ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'elle souriait en disant ça.  
« C'est probable », répondit-il.  
Aucune réponse n'arriva de dessous le rayon.  
« Vi ?  
- En tous cas je me serai bien amusée en ta compagnie, Merle, ça on peut pas dire qu'on s'ennuie avec toi. Tu sais que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je tire avec un vrai flingue ? T'as vu ça un peu, j'ai tué trois mecs, comme ça, bang, j'en reviens pas ! dit-elle, exaltée. C'est bien plus lourd que ce que je pensais, un flingue. Et le recul, ça m'a vraiment surprise, je m'attendais pas à un truc comme ça. J'ai failli me retrouver sur le cul la première fois. »  
Merle ne répondit rien. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Vi, mais en tous cas, elle avait des nerfs d'acier. Peu de personnes étaient capables de tuer de sang froid comme ça, sans même réfléchir. Encore moins quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais tenu une arme. Il avait du mal à se dire que la personne qui venait juste d'abattre trois hommes armés de sang froid en moins de deux minutes était la même gamine qui avait failli mourir d'un saignement de nez quelques jours plus tôt.  
« Bon je veux pas te retenir plus longtemps hein, t'as sans doute des tas de trucs à faire, du genre t'entraîner à faire tes lacets avec une seule main, reprit Vi.  
- Très drôle. »  
Un petit rire provint de sous l'étagère.  
« Je te proposerais bien de récupérer mon sac avec mes médocs, ma weed et mon tabac, mais c'est moi qui l'ai, c'est pas ton jour de chance Merle.  
- Tant pis. Hey, avant que je parte en te laissant crever comme un chien… pourquoi tu voulais aller à Nantucket?  
- Pour les baleines.  
- Quoi les baleines ?  
- T'as jamais lu _Moby Dick_ ?  
- Nan.  
- Tu devrais, c'est un très bon livre. Et bien le début de _Moby Dick_ se passe à Nantucket, c'est là que le héros embarque sur un baleinier. J'ai beaucoup aimé comment l'auteur décrit l'ambiance du port, la vie des marins, les bateaux. Je sais que c'est plus comme ça aujourd'hui, mais il parait que les baleines, on peut encore les voir. Et puis il y a le Whaling Museum, le musée de la pêche à la baleine. Ils ont un vrai squelette de baleine au plafond, c'est la classe ultime ! »  
Elle laissa passer un silence.  
« Tu trouves ça complètement con, hein ?  
- Oui », admit Merle.  
Quelque chose clochait. La respiration de Vi avait changé. Il se pencha de nouveau et tendit l'oreille. Elle respirait difficilement. En fait, elle suffoquait.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- … asthme… articula-t-elle entre deux expirations laborieuses et sifflantes.  
- T'as pas ton truc, là, l'inhalateur ?  
- … sac… peux… pas bouger.  
- Putain t'as vraiment décidé d'être casse couilles aujourd'hui !  
- … t'faire…. foutre… » répondit une voix presque inaudible.  
- Toi vas t'faire foutre, putain d'emmerdeuse ! »  
Merle se remit à plat ventre et tendit le bras le plus loin possible. Il trouva ce qui devait être l'épaule de la jeune fille et tâtonna jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre le sac dans son dos. Il tira et batailla pour le dégager. Il fouilla dedans à l'aveuglette de longues secondes avant de réussir à mettre la main sur l'inhalateur, qu'il reconnut à sa forme particulière.  
« C'est bon je l'ai, prends-le avec ta main libre. »  
Pas de réaction.  
« Putain Vi, bouge ton cul ! Tu vas quand même pas crever d'une crise d'asthme après avoir échappé à des mecs qui te tiraient dessus !»  
Une main tremblante finit par frôler la sienne, il y fourra l'inhalateur et retira son bras.  
Il l'entendit prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations, rythmées par le pshit de la Ventoline. Suivit une quinte de toux bruyante qui s'acheva sur un borborygme lorsqu'elle cracha du sang.  
Merle se mit debout.  
Il venait de décider que ce petit jeu avait assez duré. Il voulait s'amuser un peu avec les nerfs de Vi et voir comment elle réagirait s'il faisait mine de la laisser sous son étagère, mais le résultat était moins marrant que prévu.  
À vrai dire, il était plutôt vexé qu'elle arrive à demeurer aussi calme et détachée.  
Pas comme lui qui avait flippé comme un malade menotté à son tuyau.  
Soit elle était complètement tarée, soit c'était la personne la plus couillue qu'il ait jamais rencontrée.  
Et dans tous les cas, continuer à lui faire croire qu'il allait la laisser là-dessous était franchement stupide.  
« Doit y avoir un rayon automobile dans ce magasin.  
- Quel rapport ? demanda une voix faiblarde depuis le dessous du rayonnage.  
- Le rapport c'est qu'il y a probablement des crics, grosse débile », rétorqua Merle en s'éloignant.

* * *

**Nous voici au bout du chapitre. Vi va-t-elle se tirer en un seul (maigre) morceau de sa rencontre fortuite avec une grosse étagère ? Vous aurez la réponse dans deux jours, dans le prochain chapitre, où nous trouverons également : un changement de look, une chemise précieuse et la naissance d'une légende.**

* * *

**Réponses aux revioux :**

**Pour Boney** : Tout d'abord félicitations pour avoir deviné la maladie de Vi ! Ça a dû te demander pas mal de recherches. Moi ça m'a pris des jours pour dénicher une maladie à la fois rare et rigolote (enfin, rigolote, je me comprends… je veux dire qui correspondent aux symptômes que j'avais en tête) et qui puisse être mortelle si pas traitée, tout en ne rendant pas la malade totalement impotente.

En effet, la phrase que tu cites est clairement un écho au prologue (ou plutôt, c'est le contraire, le prologue fait écho à ce vœu de Vi de mourir en beauté) et effectivement, niveau spectaculaire, elle sera comblée.

Comme tu l'as dit, Vi a une fragilité latente… c'est une enfant qui fait beaucoup de bruit pour éviter le silence.  
Un autre aspect de la personnalité de Vi, c'est son côté orgueilleux. Elle refuse de se montrer faible face à quelqu'un qu'elle admire et qui est de toute évidence un vrai dur à cuir. Elle veut prouver qu'elle est « à la hauteur », elle veut l'impressionner. Alors elle fanfaronne, elle cabotine, elle en rajoute des tonnes dans l'humour noir et l'auto dérision, elle se crée un personnage sur mesure de « plus forte que la mort » et joue son rôle avec passion et se réfugie dans l'obstination comme dans un abri.  
Elle voulait se prouver quelque chose à elle-même, mais maintenant elle vient d'atteindre un niveau de challenge supérieur, en voulant le prouver aussi à Merle.  
Et elle entre dans un jeu malsain avec lui, le jeu de celui qui va le plus s'en foutre, le jeu de qui est le plus insensible, de qui a le cœur le plus dur.  
Dans cette histoire, tous deux sont des enfants têtus et orgueilleux.

Merci pour le compliment sur les dialogues, décidément, on dirait que c'est un des points forts de mon histoire, j'en suis ravie !

**Pour Cathoux : ** Hou la méga longue review de sa maman en bermuda !  
Faisons les choses dans l'ordre.  
- Encore des compliments sur les dialogues, merci merci ! Ça me donne envie de faire d'autres chapitres quasi entièrement dialogués, comme le précédent.  
Pour moi, les paroles sont très importantes, parce que contrairement à Daryl qui est un grand taiseux, Merle, lui, est plutôt bavard, et Vi est un véritable moulin à paroles.  
Leur relation n'est pas peuplée de ces longs silences (parfois gênés) qui peuvent prendre naissance dans les Daryl/OC.  
Mais paradoxalement, ce n'est pas parce que Merle et Vi parlent beaucoup qu'ils se _disent_ les choses facilement… et toute la difficulté pour moi est là, faire sentir des choses entre les lignes, montrer la difficulté à s'exprimer réellement au milieu du blabla. Merle peut déblatérer des conneries toute la journée durant, être à l'aise sur n'importe quel sujet, avoir un avis sur tout… mais il va se retrouver complètement coincé lorsqu'il s'agira de prononcer un « merci » ou un « pardon ».

- moto, moto ? Allez, c'est trop tentant, je spoil : il y aura un moment moto. Mais j'en dirai pas plus ! Juste que ce sera un très bon moment pour Merle, nettement moins pour Vi.

- 21 ans depuis 23 ans… héhéhé ! L'expression est empruntée à ma propre mère, qui a décrété à son dernier anniversaire qu'elle avait « 25 ans depuis 25 ans », ce que j'ai trouvé absolument génial et poétique comme façon de voir les choses !  
Merle se sent jeune, dans le sens où il a probablement pas beaucoup changé depuis la vingtaine : il ne s'est pas assagi niveau excès, il cultive un refus de l'autorité digne d'un ado en crise, sa vie est tout sauf stable, et il refuse soigneusement le moindre comportement adulte tel que la modération, les responsabilités et le sérieux en général. Il a acquis une certaine sagesse due à l'expérience, mais pour le reste, c'est resté un gamin, guidé par ses instincts et ses caprices. Ses coups de cœurs, ses coups de gueule et ses accès de colères le montrent.  
Et puis surtout, Merle a la fâcheuse tendance à se niveler par le bas. Donc, en présence de Vi qui est très gamine, il va exacerber son côté gamin. Une belle occasion pour le vieux viveur qu'il est de ressentir la fougue de la jeunesse l'espace d'un moment )

- le saoulomètre va être de nouveau mis à contribution, et on saura tout des secrets de cet instrument de haute précision ^_^  
- Apparemment, vous avez toutes apprécié le petit pari entre Merle et Vi… Et bien je vous livre un petit secret : ce passage, c'est le TOUT PREMIER que j'ai écris de cette histoire. Quand je l'ai tapé la première fois, Vi n'avait pas encore de nom, pas d'apparence physique bien définie, la trame du récit était réduite au minimum dans mon esprit… Bien sûr, ce passage a été remanié un tas de fois, mais les dialogues sont resté quasiment les mêmes.  
Voilà voilà.  
Donc, Poumons ou Estomac ? Et bien, nous savons déjà que ce sera Grenade… mais il y a encore tellement de chemin pour arriver jusque là.

- MERCI, merci pour ce super sublime compliment sur le fait que mon OC soit originale ! Ça me fait tellement, tellement chaud au cœur. Vi, c'est mon tout premier personnage de fanfiction publié, mon tout premier OC… tu peux t'imaginer à quel point c'est « mon bébé ».  
Vraiment, vraiment, j'aime terriblement l'écrire.  
Et d'ailleurs je me retrouve piégée par mon propre sadisme : Vi n'est que de passage, et même moi en tant qu'auteure je le ressens douloureusement…. Bouh, il y a des tas de choses que j'aurais voulu lui faire faire et je ne pourrai pas parce qu'elle va mourir ! _

Bon, bah je crois bien qu'on a fait le tour, voili voilou mon p'tit loup !

**Pour Saphira : **Merci pour le compliment sur les dialogues (encore un !^^). Je trouve pas que les tiens soient mauvais honnêtement, au contraire, j'aime bien comment tu fais parler Daryl !

Ne t'inquiète pas, Merle ne va pas virer sentimental de sitôt, c'était un petit relâchement alcoolisé, il reste fondamentalement un ronchon et un rabat-joie et je te rassure tout de suite, même copains comme cochons, best friends de la life, Vi et Merle vont continuer à se prendre le bec régulièrement, ce sont deux sanguins et ils adorent ça, se disputer. Merle va peut-être devenir plus sympa, ça ne va pas pour autant le rendre plus poli et, avec une Vi qui adore gratter là où ça démange et emmerder le monde, il n'est pas prêt de virer Bisounours. C'est pas parce qu'il va se prendre d'affection pour elle qu'il va lui sortir des petits mots tendre et lui servir le petit déj' au lit.  
Ces deux là vont adorer se détester et vont se rentrer fréquemment dans le lard au moindre prétexte.

Et oui, ils ensevelissent tous deux leurs soucis sous la drogue et l'alcool. Parce que quand on est bourré/défoncé, c'est plus facile de s'en foutre, c'est plus facile d'en rire. C'est une façon de fuir, ou plutôt, de se protéger, de tenir la dure réalité à distance.  
Merle et Vi jouent la comédie de la « défonce festive », mais c'est un mensonge… pour eux c'est plutôt la « défonce remède », c'est un moyen de s'échapper, de se donner du répit.  
Et c'est pour ça qu'ils décident d'éloigner soigneusement les sujets sensibles, comme les frères par exemple.

Merci pour le super compliment sur la « légèreté dramatique » de ma fic. Je suis ravie que tu apprécies le mélange, il n'est pas évident à première vue, mais j'espère garder l'équilibre.  
Je veux montrer que la fin du monde, ça peut être chouette par certains côtés.  
Qui n'a jamais rêvé de se réveiller un beau matin dans un monde où il n'y a plus d'interdits, plus de hiérarchie, plus de normes sociales ? Qui n'a pas fantasmé sur le fait d'avoir la ville entière rien que pour soi ? Qui ne s'est pas dit « Si c'était la fin du monde demain, je foncerai au supermarché dévaliser tout le rayon Kinder ? Après ça j'irai au Louvre pour me servir et je redécorerai mon salon. Et puis je conduirai avec la musique à fond dans une décapotable, et même que j'mettrai même pas ma ceinture ! »  
Vi et Merle sont l'incarnation de cet esprit anarcho-punk de l'apocalypse. Ceux qui se disent « Après tout, on a tout perdu, autant s'amuser… et puis ce serait un scandale de laisser périmer tout ce Nutella ! » ^.^

J'ai adoré ta phrase « c'est dit sur un ton tellement moqueur que c'est encore pire que si elle avait pleuré en hurlant qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. » Parce que c'est exactement ÇA ! Je ne voulais pas montrer des personnages tristes mais une _situation_ triste. Et tout le côté dramatique tient dans cette escalade d'humour noir entre Merle et Vi… parce qu'on se doute, qu'à force de monter haut dans la fanfaronnade, elle va finir par craquer, et la chute sera vertigineuse.  
Et puis surtout, on voit aussi en Vi un personnage qui s'isole volontairement. Elle choisit d'elle-même la solitude, elle se force à repousser une personne qu'elle apprécie jusqu'au dernier moment, elle se blinde d'humour noir comme une armure pour repousser toute aide, par orgueil… et finalement, elle est seule, elle se coupe de toute possibilité de réconfort.

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.  
Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews fidèles, longues et construites, comme à chaque fois.  
C'est un véritable plaisir d'être lue par des lectrices comme vous ! Je n'échangerai pas une de vos reviews contre mille « OMG c'était trop bien ! Fabuleux, incroyable ! Vivement la suite ! »  
Je suis COMBLÉE, rien de plus à ajouter.


	15. Cap au Nord

**Chapitre 14 : Cap au Nord**

_L'agent secret du Destin qui, invisible, exerce sur moi une surveillance constante, me suit discrètement et m'influence de manière inexplicable, répondra mieux que quiconque à cette question. Sans doute aucun, mon départ pour la pêche à la baleine figurait depuis bien longtemps au programme grandiose de la Providence._

* * *

Merle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux crics, qu'il plaça sous l'étagère, et entreprit d'actionner les leviers l'un après l'autre.  
Vi hurla de douleur lorsqu'il la saisit par le bras pour la tirer.  
Il sentit immédiatement ce qui clochait : elle avait l'épaule droite démise. À part ça, rien de cassé. Des tas de contusions, une plaie à la tête là où le type l'avait cognée avec le revolver, rouvrant la blessure qu'elle s'était faite en passant à travers la fenêtre quelques jours plus tôt, mais rien de grave au final.  
Elle hurla en le traitant de tous les noms lorsqu'il lui remit l'articulation de l'épaule en place.  
Il l'aida à se relever et elle fit jouer son épaule prudemment.  
« Wouaow ! s'exclama-t-elle, admirative. Comment t'as fait ça ?  
- Magique. »  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait à gérer une luxation. C'était le genre de choses qui arrivait plus souvent qu'on ne le pensait quand on vivait sous le toit d'un type qui avait pour habitude de secouer ses gosses comme des pruniers en leur tapant dessus. Aller se faire soigner à l'hôpital était un luxe dont lui et son petit frère avaient appris à se passer.  
Vi sourit.  
« Bon, on a bien mérité un verre tous les deux, non ?  
- Tout à fait. »

« À ton avis, ils voulaient quoi, les six connards ? demanda Vi en triant ses pilules, composant son habituel cocktail médical, toujours dans des doses aussi extravagantes.  
- Chais pas, nous dépouiller j'imagine », répondit Merle. Il se tenait derrière elle et vérifiait son épaule. « Tiens-toi droite. » Il tâta l'articulation de l'épaule saine, puis de celle blessée, pour les comparer.  
« Ouille ! Moins fort ! Ca fait mal ! protesta Vi.  
- Évidemment que ça fait mal, tu t'es déboîté l'articulation, répliqua Merle. Bouge un peu. »  
Il sentit l'épaule jouer sous ses doigts. Tout semblait à sa place.  
« Évite de bouger le bras pendant deux trois jours. Le mieux ce serait de le mettre en écharpe. »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
Merle retira sa main. La carrure de Vi, ses os saillants, sa façon de se tenir penchée légèrement vers l'avant, les épaules un peu en dedans, tout ça lui rappelait un peu Daryl ado. En plus maigre.  
« Comment tu te sens ?  
- J'ai mal partout. On dirait qu'une étagère en fer de deux mètres de haut remplie de conserves m'est tombée dessus… oh mais attends, c'est vrai, une étagère m'est tombé dessus pour de vrai ! dit-elle sarcastiquement. Je me demande quel gros bourrin a bien pu la pousser ?  
- Je peux te remettre dessous si t'es pas contente, proposa Merle.  
- Non merci, sans façon. En tous cas, bordel, t'es un putain de costaud ! Le coup de l'étagère, c'était vraiment impressionnant ! Et avant ça tu m'as quasiment soulevée d'une seule main ! Et hier, t'as couru en me portant ! fit remarquer Vi, sincèrement admirative.  
- Ouais enfin ça c'était pas difficile, t'es vraiment un sac d'os ! répondit Merle, railleur.  
- N'empêche… j'aimerais pas avoir à me battre contre toi un jour. T'es vraiment effrayant quand t'es énervé. D'ailleurs heureusement qu'ils sont arrivés les autres blaireaux, parce que quand tu m'as chopé par la chemise j'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me tuer ! »  
Merle éclata de rire.  
«T'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus. Tu paies pas de mine comme ça mais t'as descendu trois mecs de sang froid, c'est plutôt couillu j'avoue. Et l'autre trou du cul, il était sur le point de te faire exploser le genou et t'as pas cillé, t'es restée là à te marrer.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as sorti de sous le rayonnage ? demanda-t-elle, presque sérieuse.  
- Pour le sac », lâcha Merle malicieusement.  
Vi rigola.  
« Et parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'allais perdre mon pari, ajouta-t-il. J'ai misé sur l'estomac, pas sur une étagère.  
- Bah tu t'en fous maintenant du pari non ? Vu que je vais à Nantucket et toi non, tu sauras jamais ce qui m'aura tué.  
- Qui a dit que j'venais pas ? répliqua Merle.  
- Toi. Tu l'as dit y a moins d'une heure.  
- Nan. J'ai dit que c'était une idée de con, ridicule et stupide. Mais j'ai jamais dit que je venais pas.  
- Sérieux ? Alors tu vas vraiment m'accompagner jusqu'à Nantucket, voir l'océan, les baleines, tout ça ? demanda Vi, incrédule.  
- Bien sûr que oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit hier. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que les Dixon changent d'avis comme de chemise ?  
- J'ai pas l'honneur de connaître le reste de la lignée, mais vu la fréquence à laquelle le Dixon que je connais change d'habits, il doit effectivement pas changer d'avis souvent, admit-elle en souriant.  
- Je viens mais à une condition ! » Merle fronça les sourcils. « Que tu mettes des fringues propres et que tu te laves un minimum ! Parce que c'est hors de question que je passe plusieurs jours coincé avec toi dans une voiture dans ces conditions ! Tu pues le sang et la saleté à trois kilomètres, ta chemise, c'est un torchon, on dirait qu'on a épongé le sol d'un abattoir avec. J'arrive même pas à savoir de quelle couleur sont censés être tes cheveux. Et t'as la pire haleine que j'ai jamais sentie venant de quelqu'un encore vivant. Sérieusement, j'ai vu des rôdeurs moins dégueus que toi !  
- Ok chef ! répondit la jeune fille en se mettant au garde à vous.  
- Repos ! dit Merle en souriant. Bon moi je m'occupe du véhicule et de l'essence, toi tu gères les provisions, le matériel et l'hygiène personnelle. Et ne bouge pas ton épaule dans tous les sens.  
- Oui capitaine !  
- Et tu trouves une putain de carte routière », ajouta Merle en s'éloignant.

Le premier truc que fit Vi fut d'exploser le cerveau de chacun des six cadavres, à l'aide d'un tournevis et d'un marteau.  
Elle s'occupa ensuite de trouver plusieurs caisses en plastique et les remplit de choses qu'elle estima utiles : alcool, nourriture, eau, alcool, vêtements, outils, alcool, ustensiles de cuisine, produits de toilette, serviettes… alcool ! Tout cela l'amusa beaucoup, le fait de lister tout ce qui était essentiel pour s'habiller, se laver, se nourrir, et faire en sorte de faire tenir tout ça dans une voiture, c'était comme un déménagement, ou plutôt, comme un emménagement en plus petit. C'était comme un jeu, le jeu de l'inventaire, et il fallait que ce dernier soit parfait.  
Elle trouva un atlas routier détaillé du pays et le fourra dans son sac à pharmacie, et fit une pile d'oreillers et de couvertures.  
Une fois le jeu de l'inventaire terminé, elle prit plusieurs seaux au rayon d'entretien de la maison, les remplit à l'aide de bouteilles d'eau minérale et entreprit de se laver entièrement.  
L'idée que Merle puisse revenir et la trouver en slip au milieu du supermarché en train de se savonner ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, de toute façon elle n'était pas pudique et se fichait qu'on puisse la voir.  
Elle se lava les cheveux plusieurs fois et s'offrit même le luxe d'utiliser un après shampoing.  
Elle éclata de rire en voyant la couleur marron que prenait l'eau.  
Vi ne s'était pas lavée une seule fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital et n'avait pas changé de vêtements. Après tout, qui se souciait de mourir propre ? Pas elle en tous cas.  
Elle se regarda dans un miroir de cabine d'essayage au rayon vêtements.  
Elle était encore plus maigre qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle avait sans aucun doute perdu plus d'une quinzaine de kilos au cours des deux derniers mois. À force de dormir mal et de vomir plus de la moitié de ce qu'elle mangeait (quand elle mangeait !), elle avait fondu presque à vue d'œil. Son visage était d'une pâleur cadavérique et ses yeux étaient soulignés de cernes énormes, très sombres. Merle avait raison, c'était probablement une question de jours avant qu'elle passe l'arme à gauche. Le simple fait qu'elle tienne encore debout était un miracle. Un miracle qui avait pour noms Oxycontin, caféine, cocaïne et cannabis, le tout mélangé dans des doses de cheval et généreusement arrosé d'alcool et de café à chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à en dénicher. Ça lui coupait l'appétit, effaçait la fatigue, éloignait la douleur et lui évitait de cogiter. À vrai dire elle ne se rappelait même plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait été clean, depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôpital elle s'était arrangée pour être toujours sous l'influence d'au moins un ou deux produits. Elle avait traversé les deux dernières semaines dans un état d'hilarité et d'euphorie quasi constant, ne s'inquiétant de rien et se foutant de tout.  
Mais elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que c'était une fuite en avant et que tous ces trucs la tuaient à petit feu aussi sûrement que sa maladie. Elle avait du mal à déterminer si ses vertiges, tremblements, maux de tête, saignements de nez et nausées étaient des effets secondaires des drogues ou des symptômes de la maladie, mais ce qui était sûr c'est que les premiers aggravaient sans aucun doute la seconde et vice versa, constituant un véritable cercle vicieux.  
Vi savait déjà comment tout ça allait finir… mal.  
Elle sourit à son reflet dans le miroir d'un air de défi.  
Bien sûr que ça finirait mal.  
Mais elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter entre temps.  
Surtout maintenant qu'elle avait un spectateur.

Deux heures plus tard, ses cheveux étaient secs et coiffés, elle avait apposé un pansement sur sa plaie à la tête et s'était changée, abandonnant ses anciens habits pour des nouveaux, tout neufs et quasiment identiques aux précédents (jean, teeshirt et une chemise d'homme en flanelle).  
Évidemment, elle n'avait pas du tout tenu compte de l'avertissement de Merle d'éviter de bouger le bras, et son épaule lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle se bricola une attelle qu'elle noua comme elle put.  
Elle prit ensuite le temps de laver sa chemise bleue avec de la lessive et même de l'assouplissant, tant qu'à faire un truc, autant le faire bien. Et elle avait bien l'intention de crever avec cette chemise sur le dos et pas une autre. Les premiers jours, elle avait conservée l'odeur de son précédent propriétaire, puis s'était mise progressivement à sentir uniquement le sang, la crasse et la sueur. Maintenant, elle sentait bon la lessive, et plus rien d'autre. Mais ça restait _sa_ chemise quand même, même sans son parfum.  
Cette chemise, sa pipe (elle en avait deux, mais seule celle au tuyau droit était à elle, elle avait trouvée la seconde en route) et la photo qu'elle avait dans une de ses poches… c'étaient les trois seules choses qui lui restaient d'_avant_. Les trois seuls objets auxquels elle tenait. Ses seules vraies possessions.

* * *

Merle marchait dans les rues désertes et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être à moitié à poil. Il sentait le flingue rentré dans son pantalon, du côté droit, puisqu'il était désormais gaucher, prêt à être dégainé et à faire feu, et la simple présence de ce petit morceau de métal était rassurante. Ça avait beau être la fin du monde, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, et aujourd'hui encore plus qu'hier, il se sentait mieux avec une arme à feu à portée de main.  
En plus de ça, il avait pu vérifier que, même de la main gauche, il tirait toujours plutôt bien. Une bonne chose. Seul point noir, recharger lui prenait beaucoup trop de temps d'une seule main. Il allait devoir s'entraîner pour améliorer ça. En attendant, il allait devoir mettre à contribution l'autre andouille de cancéreuse.  
Ah non, c'est vrai, elle avait pas un cancer, elle avait un, quoi déjà ? Un Chauss et Strurg, quelque chose comme ça. Enfin, peu importe.  
Il était plutôt content, plutôt soulagé à vrai dire. Rester avec Vi lui donnait un but, même si c'était un but très vague et stupide.  
Sérieusement, Nantucket ?  
Et pourquoi pas Disneyworld tant qu'on n'y était ?  
Mais ça faisait quand même un endroit précis où aller.  
C'était mieux que rien. Mieux qu'être tout seul.  
Merle savait que c'était une de ses faiblesses, ça. Il n'avait jamais supporté d'être tout seul, depuis tout petit déjà, il recherchait la compagnie des autres.  
Daryl, c'était tout le contraire. Enfant déjà, il était terriblement solitaire. Distant, indépendant. Il ne s'était pas arrangé en grandissant. C'était le pire asocial que Merle ait jamais vu. Il vivait tout seul, il n'avait quasiment aucun pote, jamais de petites amies, que des filles d'un soir qu'il mettait dehors poliment mais fermement une fois la baise terminée, il parlait le moins possible, n'avait aucun loisir à part la chasse, et même là, il chassait seul, des jours durant.  
C'était toujours Merle qui devait lui téléphoner pour le faire sortir de son trou, pour aller faire un tour, boire un coup, faire une partie de chasse à plusieurs, l'emmener à des foires ou des trucs du genre, jamais le contraire. Daryl n'aurait même jamais fêté quoi que ce soit, pas même son propre anniversaire, si Merle ne l'avait pas poussé à le faire chaque année, se ramenant chez lui de force avec des potes et de l'alcool à profusion.  
Il aimait à penser qu'il avait un effet positif sur son petit frère, qu'il le poussait à avoir une vie sociale et que c'était tant mieux. Il savait que Daryl appréciait sa compagnie. Il ne le disait jamais, mais ça se voyait. Quand Merle se ramenait chez lui à l'improviste avec des films et un pack de bière, Daryl ronchonnait à chaque fois, mais il ne disait jamais non.  
Et lui aussi, il aimait passer du temps avec son petit frère. Daryl, c'était un type bien. Honnête, franc, pas compliqué, pas exigeant. C'était un putain de rabat-joie, et pour certains trucs, comme la drogue et les filles, il avait un balai dans le cul de trois kilomètres de long, mais il ne refusait jamais une bière, et il savait se marrer quand il fallait.  
Ouep, c'était quelqu'un de bien, son petit frère.  
Pas comme les gens qu'il côtoyait le reste du temps.  
Son problème, c'était qu'il détestait tant la solitude qu'il préférait s'entourer de connards plutôt que d'être tout seul.  
Il ne pouvait même pas supporter de rester une journée entière enfermé chez lui, fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il voie du monde, qu'il parle à des gens. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, les gens qu'il fréquentait, c'était clairement le bas du panier.  
Des truands à la petite semaine, des chômeurs, des alcoolos, des camés, des demi-putes et des putes complètes, des Cendrillon de comptoir, qui restaient peu et partaient souvent en lui laissant la chtouille en guise de soulier de verre, des mecs dont il ne connaissait rien et ne voulait surtout rien connaître mais qui lui tapaient dans le dos vigoureusement en l'appelant « mon vieux pote Merle »… des déchets, des raclures et des saloperies. Mais on pouvait compter sur eux pour avoir le cul vissé à un tabouret de bar à n'importe quelle heure du jour où de la nuit, et ils ne refusaient jamais de trinquer, ne disaient jamais non à une partie de billard et ne lui demandaient pas grand-chose en retour.

Merle ne savait pas trop s'il détestait ou appréciait cette vie-là.  
Des fois, il était ravi de son indépendance, ravi de l'image qu'il donnait de lui, celle d'un mec dur, sans attaches, sans faiblesses, qui pouvait picoler sans sombrer, séduire sans s'attacher, socialiser tout en était prêt à péter la gueule du premier qui le chatouillerait trop… les gens le respectaient et il aimait ça.  
Mais parfois, il se disait qu'il était juste un con de plus parmi les cons, qui jouait un rôle à la con et que le plus triste dans tout ça, c'était que personne ne s'en rendait compte, personne n'essayait de voir un peu plus loin que ça, même pas lui.  
Des fois il se demandait s'il avait raté sa vie.  
Mais comme il n'arrivait même pas à définir ce que « réussir sa vie » pouvait bien vouloir dire précisément, il avait du mal à répondre à cette question.  
Dans ces moments-là, il allait acheter le plus gros pack de bière possible et une demie tonne de chips goût tabasco, allait louer un ou deux westerns au vidéo club, et se pointait chez Daryl à onze heures du soir. Et Daryl ne disait jamais non. Même quand il avait fait une grosse journée et qu'il était crevé, même quand il bossait à six heures le lendemain, même s'il avait déjà vu un million de fois _Le bon, la brute et le truand _au point de connaître toutes les répliques par cœur, il ne disait jamais non.  
Et c'était bien. Pour tout le reste, Merle n'était pas sûr, mais ça, au moins, c'était bien.

Merle croisa plusieurs voitures sur son chemin, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Quitte à choisir un véhicule et à passer un bout de temps dedans, il voulait choisir quelque chose de vraiment bien. Un truc qui roulait bien et qui était spacieux et confortable.  
Et tant qu'à faire, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la payer, autant s'offrir le luxe d'une voiture neuve.  
En marchant à la recherche de la bagnole de ses rêves, il croisa quelques rôdeurs épars sur son chemin. Il préféra les planter à coups de poignard plutôt que de les exploser au pistolet.  
Il se sentait plus en sécurité avec une arme à feu, mais, paradoxalement, il était conscient que s'il l'utilisait, le bruit risquait d'attirer un paquet de rôdeurs.  
Finalement, le flingue était une sécurité symbolique. C'était sa présence qui le rassurait, pas son usage. Juste savoir qu'il était là.  
Et c'était pareil pour Daryl.  
Au final, il le voyait rarement. Ils habitaient dans la même ville, mais passaient peu de temps ensemble, peut-être une ou deux soirées par mois, pas plus.  
Mais ça lui suffisait. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son frère souvent. Il lui suffisait de savoir qu'il était là, qu'il n'avait qu'à se pointer chez lui pour passer un moment en sa compagnie. Daryl ne disait jamais non.

Il se rappelait d'un soir en particulier.  
Il était plus de minuit et il avait frappé à sa porte, une fois de plus. Il avait un pack de Bud, un paquet de popcorn taille XXL et _Il était une fois dans l'Ouest_. La porte s'était ouverte sur un Daryl à moitié à poil, en sueur et décoiffé (enfin, plus décoiffé que d'habitude).  
Ils s'étaient regardés l'un l'autre, et Merle avait entendu une voix de fille, venant de l'intérieur de l'appartement, demandant qui c'était.  
Et là, Daryl avait dit : « Je suis occupé. Reviens plus tard. »  
C'étaient les mots exacts. Je suis occupé, reviens plus tard.  
Sauf qu'il ne parlait pas à Merle.  
Il s'adressait à la fille.

Lorsque Merle vit l'enseigne Dodge au bout de la rue, il poussa un petit cri de joie.  
Une fois à l'intérieur de concessionnaire, il se sentit comme un gosse le matin de Noël.  
C'était vrai ce qu'on disait, les petits garçons ne cessent jamais de jouer… c'est juste que leurs jouets deviennent de plus en plus gros, complexes et coûteux à mesure qu'ils grandissent.  
Merle s'arrêta devant un SUV modèle Durango.  
Sept places, vitres teintées, une banquette arrière immense, un espace conducteur qui ressemblait à un cockpit d'avion, des sièges larges et profonds, un coffre dans lequel on aurait pu caser un frigo, des rangements de partout, un pare brise large comme une baie vitrée et même des putain de _portes-gobelets _juste à côté du levier de vitesse.  
C'était exactement le genre de voiture dont il avait toujours rêvé et qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'offrir.  
Il avait sans doute acheté suffisamment de shit, de coke, de pilules et d'autres saloperies au cours de sa vie pour remplir trois bagnoles comme celle-ci, mais il n'aurait jamais pu s'en payer une. Plutôt ironique quand on y pensait.  
Il ouvrit la portière.  
La voiture avait une odeur de neuf, de propre, de luxe.  
Merle s'assit sur le siège conducteur, on plutôt s'y enfonça confortablement, posa sa main sur le volant, ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir.  
Elle avait p'têtre raison finalement, l'autre ahurie.  
La fin du monde, ça n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés.

Une fois qu'il eut trouvé les clefs du Durango et un peu d'essence à mettre dedans, il retourna là où il avait laissé la jeep la veille pour récupérer son matériel de camping.  
Après quoi il se procura plusieurs bidons vides et de quoi siphonner, et employa un long moment à faire le plein du SUV.  
Ce truc-là promettait déjà d'être gourmand en essence, mais tant pis, après tout Merle était un américain doublé d'un redneck, la tentation de conduire une grosse voiture l'emporterait toujours sur les considérations matérielles en ce qui le concernait.  
Il était déjà en train de réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait customiser son Panzer moderne. Un coffre de toit, ce serait pas mal. Et un gros pare chocs aussi, en acier chromé, oh oui, ça ce serait le pied. Deux trois dessins sur la carrosserie, ça aurait de la gueule aussi, peut-être des flammes, ou bien un animal classe, genre un loup.  
Alors qu'il était perdu dans les méandres de son mauvais goût, réfléchissant à une composition qui pourrait intégrer des loups _et_ des flammes, il tourna au coin d'une rue et une rôdeuse apparut soudain au beau milieu de la route.  
« Dégage, putain ! »  
Loin d'obéir, la macchabée se dirigea droit vers lui.  
Il tenta de donner un coup de volant pour l'éviter, mais il roulait trop vite pour ça. La voiture percuta la zombie de plein fouet et l'envoya voler sur le capot, rebondissant contre le pare brise comme une poupée de chiffon.  
Merle pila et considéra avec horreur la vitre maculée de sang.  
« Bordel de nom de Dieu de saloperie ! Connerie de sac à pus de merde ! » gueula-t-il en actionnant les essuie glaces.  
Il descendit de la voiture, furieux, et alla écrabouiller la tronche de la rôdeuse à coups de talons.  
« Enculée de garage à bite d'enfant de putain ! Enfoirée de vieille merde desséchée ! Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ? Ma Dodge toute neuve ! Bordel ! Chier ! »  
Il considéra sa semelle pleine de sang et de bouts dégoûtants de Dieu sait quoi.  
« Et ma putain de chaussure neuve aussi ! Rhâââ ! »  
Il leva les bras furieusement.  
« Monde de merde ! »

Lorsqu'il se gara devant le Walmart quelques minutes plus tard, il était toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Heureusement, l'autre saleté n'avait pas fait de dégâts, elle avait juste un peu bosselé le capot et laissé des morceaux de jambes sur le pare choc. Mais ça faisait chier quand même. Merde quoi, sa nouvelle voiture était restée neuve quoi ? Même pas une demi-heure.  
En entrant dans le supermarché, il se rappela soudain que Vi avait tendance à avoir des réflexes rapides.  
« C'est moi ! annonça-t-il à haute voix.  
- Je commençais à me demander si tu reviendrais. »  
Il sursauta. La voix venait de derrière lui.  
Il se retourna et se retrouva bouche bée.  
Pas en constatant que Vi s'était planquée entre deux caisses, flingue en main, après avoir entendu la voiture arriver. Ce n'était pas ça qui le surprenait le plus.  
C'était son aspect.  
Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître.

Elle avait toujours autant une tête de déterrée, avec son visage blême, ses pommettes saillantes et ses cernes sous les yeux, à part que maintenant, elle était propre (en gros, elle venait de passer du statut de presque zombi à celui de cadavre à peine préparé pour les funérailles).  
Mais ce qui était tellement différent, ce qui la changeait tellement, c'était ses cheveux.  
Bon dieu, ses cheveux.  
Tout ce qu'il en avait vu jusque là, c'était un paquet de boucles emmêlées, totalement crasseux, si gras qu'ils semblaient presque mouillés, et d'une couleur totalement indéfinie, une sorte de marronnasse clair.  
Lavés et coiffés, c'était un autre monde.  
Vi avait une masse abondante de boucles opulentes, foisonnantes, resserrées, des cheveux presque frisés qui couronnaient sa tête et ses épaules comme un nuage doré. Sa chevelure avait une couleur profonde, un blond vénitien éclatant, plein de reflets.  
C'était étrange et presque dérangeant à voir, cette fille au physique si désastreux et aux cheveux si flamboyants de santé. On devinait que c'était l'unique chose chez elle qui n'avait pas été dégradée par la maladie, le seul trait physique qui était demeuré comme avant.  
De voir de si beaux cheveux sur une fille si mal fichue, c'était plutôt ironique. Comme une mauvaise blague.

« Hum, pardon Madame, je cherche une gamine crasseuse fringuée comme une clodo, vous l'auriez pas vue dans le coin ? demanda Merle d'un ton badin.  
- Ah, vous voulez dire Vi, l'éblouissante surdouée dont le charisme n'a d'égale que l'intelligence ? Vous avez cherché au rayon des solvants ? Elle doit être en train de sniffer quelque chose, répondit-elle sur le même ton.  
- Ça te va bien, l'hygiène. T'es presque jolie.  
- Presque ? répliqua Vi, faussement vexée.  
- Ouais, si t'avais dix kilos de plus, des seins et un sac en papier sur la tête, je pourrais quasiment envisager de coucher avec toi.  
- Vous alors, Monsieur Dixon, vous savez comment faire rougir une femme. C'est juste ballot que vous ayez l'âge d'être mon arrière-grand-père.  
- Vilaine, et en plus de ça insolente », constata Merle.  
Elle remit son arme dans son pantalon en rigolant.  
« T'avais parlé d'une voiture, pas d'un mini bus, plaisanta-t-elle en montrant de la tête le SUV garé sur le parking. On est que deux, tu sais.  
- Ça t'fera de la place pour étendre tes longues pattes, répliqua-t-il.  
- Y a la clim, j'espère.  
- Clim, autoradio, vitres électriques, fermeture centralisée…  
- Douche, salon de massage, pédiluve, jacuzzi… »  
Merle lui asséna une tape à l'arrière de la tête.  
« Arrête de te moquer, morveuse, fais-voir les bagages plutôt.  
- Oui, Cap'taine. »

Il inspecta le contenu des caisses et fut surpris d'y découvrir plusieurs objets électriques, dont un toaster, un chargeur pour piles et une bouilloire.  
« T'es débile ou quoi, pourquoi tu prends ça ? Où est-ce que tu comptes les brancher ?  
- Ah-ha ! Secret pour le moment ! C'est une surprise. »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Il continua son passage en revue, s'intéressant plus particulièrement à la nourriture. Il y avait une grande quantité de conserves, de pâtes, de riz et de sauces. Une caisse entière était dédiée aux gâteaux, pâte à tartiner, bonbons, chips, chocolat sous toutes ses formes et tout ce qui pouvait se grignoter, salé comme sucré. Elle avait aussi consacré tout un petit carton aux épices, qui s'alignaient en une bonne dizaine de petites bouteilles en verre bien rangées. Il en sortit quelques unes et fronça les sourcils en lisant les étiquettes.  
« Coriandre ? _Cannelle_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre avec ces merdes là ? »  
Pour lui, l'assaisonnement se limitait à trois trucs, en forme de Sainte Trinité : sel, poivre, tabasco, et basta. Tout le reste, c'était du domaine de l'ésotérisme.  
« J'ai pas l'intention de passer les derniers bons moments de ma vie à bouffer du thon en boîte à chaque repas », répondit Vi. « Je veux une agonie gastronomique ! »  
Merle haussa à nouveau les épaules. Si elle avait tellement envie de faire la cuisine, ce n'est pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre, loin de là.  
« On manquera pas de picole à ce que je vois, fit-il remarquer en constatant qu'elle avait consacré un carton entier à l'alcool, ainsi que plusieurs packs de bière.  
- Je me suis dit qu'on avait peu de chances de croiser les flics en route, alors autant en profiter. À ce propos, t'arrives à conduire d'une seule main ?  
- Oh ouais, c'est pas si difficile. Il me faudra juste une assistante pour me tenir le volant pendant que je picolerai.  
- Compte sur moi, chef ! Ça m'arrange que tu puisses conduire, parce que moi, je suis pas super douée pour ça. En fait j'ai presque jamais conduit de ma vie. Du coup je pourrai regarder comment tu fais. »  
Merle la dévisagea, ébahi.  
« C'est une blague ? »  
Elle avait l'air tout à fait sérieuse.  
« Tu sais pas conduire ?  
- Nan, j'ai jamais pu passer le permis, y a un risque de crise d'épilepsie avec ma maladie. J'en ai fait quelques unes quand j'étais ado et depuis plus rien, mais mes parents ont quand même décidé que c'était mieux pour moi de pas conduire, expliqua Vi.  
- Tu comptais aller jusqu'au Massachusetts à pieds ?  
- Nan, je m'disais que j'apprendrais à conduire par moi-même en chemin. Tous les connards du monde ont une bagnole, je me suis dit que ça devait pas être si compliqué. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'utiliser des voitures ces dernières semaines, avec plus ou moins de succès, j'ai toujours pas pigé tout ce bordel avec les passages de vitesses. J'en ai crashé trois. Faut dire aussi qu'être tout le temps défoncée ça aide pas. J'en cherchais une nouvelle quand je t'ai trouvé, j'en voulais une avec une boîte de vitesses automatique, mais c'est plutôt rare.  
- T'as jamais tenu une arme à feu et t'as pas le permis… t'es sûre que t'es américaine ? »  
En guise de réponse Vi se mit à chanter l'hymne national.  
Merle se gratta la tête.  
« Je commence vraiment à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ce voyage…  
- Pas moi ! Je sens que ça va être un road trip épique, ça va être l'aventure de ta vie, tellement homérique que tes petits enfants te supplieront de la raconter sur ton lit de mort ! dit Vi en faisant des gestes emphatiques.  
- Ouais, voilà, c'est bien ce que je disais.  
- Oh s'il te plait, Papy Merle, raconte-nous encore une fois le fabuleux voyage que t'as fait avec cette fille géniale ! Oh non mademoiselle l'infirmière, ne débranchez pas le respirateur, laissez notre papy nous la raconter une dernière fois ! continua-t-elle d'un ton suppliant. Allez Papy, dis-nous encore comment tu as harponné la baleine zombi d'une seule main au beau milieu de la tempê…. Ouille ! »  
Merle venait de lui asséner son poing sur le crâne.  
« Dépêche-toi d'embarquer ton merdier dans la voiture et d'y carrer ton cul avant que je change d'avis ! grogna-t-il.  
- À vos ordres, Capitaine Merle, parée à appareiller ! Cap au Nord ! »

* * *

**Et voilà, nos deux compères sont en route, pour le pire et pour le meilleur. Merle va-t-il réussir à réaliser son rêve _Pimp My Ride_ de l'apocalypse et allier flammes et loups pour un tuning chic et choc ? Où diantre Vi compte-t-elle brancher un grille pain ? Va-t-elle enfin à vingt-cinq ans apprendre à conduire correctement ? Tout cela et encore plus dans le prochain chapitre, ne le manquez pas, dedans il y aura : un prof de tir, une cuisinière fasciste et de la frustration sexuelle.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**

Tout d'abord une réponse pour vous deux, Cathoux et Boney, parce que vous avez toutes deux soulevé les mêmes choses :

Et voilà, on apprend finalement la destination, le but final du voyage et de l'histoire : Nantucket. Vi poursuit un rêve d'Océan, d'embruns et de baleines… et la liaison est enfin faite avec _Moby Dick_ et les citations grandiloquentes que vous vous tapez depuis le début ^.^  
Et non, elle ne veux pas rentrer chez elle, elle ne veut même pas aller dans un endroit qu'elle connait, c'est tout le contraire : elle veut aller dans un endroit où elle n'est jamais allé, voir quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais vu (la mer).  
Dans cette histoire, Merle et Vi sont deux personnes seules, déracinées, loin de chez elles, sans nulle part où aller, sans foyer où retourner.  
Mais Vi a décidé de se donner un but, une destination. Et pour mieux marquer sa propre solitude, le fait qu'elle n'ait plus rien, elle a choisi une destination irréelle, quelque chose qu'elle a tiré d'un livre… Elle est consciente qu'elle a de bonnes chance de ne pas arriver jusque là, et que même si elle y parvient, elle n'y verra pas ce qui se trouve dans le livre, elle n'y verra sans doute pas de véritables baleines vivantes, ni de baleiniers, ni de marins, et encore moins de héros.  
Mais c'est quand même un rêve auquel elle veut s'accrocher.  
Toute la question est de savoir si elle va y arriver… et rien n'est moins sûr.  
Les paris sont ouverts.

Super heureuse et soulagée que vous ayez apprécié ma scène d'action, en forme de zig-zag d'une focalisation à l'autre. Effectivement, je voulais faire un petit effet cinématographique, et je suis vraiment ravie que ça ce soit senti et que vous l'ayez apprécié !  
J'avais peur qu'on m'en veuille un peu de donner la vedette à Vi dans cette séquence, en se focalisant sur ses parties de combat à elle, laissant celles de Merle dans le vague.  
J'ai fait ça pour deux raisons.  
D'abord parce qu'on avait déjà vu amplement Merle se battre auparavant avec sa hache, et puis, on sait tous très bien ce qu'il vaut au corps à corps, et au tir aussi.  
Et ensuite, on n'avait pas vu la scène complète de Vi VS les deux mecs à la sortie de la supérette.  
C'est donc pour moi un moyen de compléter en quelque sorte cette scène-là, en montrant comment elle se comporte face à des adversaires vivants.  
Je voulais aussi souligner son côté instinctif : elle se retrouve avec un flingue en main, elle tire, même si elle n'y connait rien.  
Comme le dit Boney : pas une superwoman, mais une enragée. Elle se bat à la grand n'importe quoi (quand elle tire sur le gars sans même viser et qu'elle vide tout son chargeur dans l'excitation) et ça porte ses fruits… jusqu'à un certain point.  
Parce qu'au final, une fois l'adrénaline passée, elle se retrouve seule, avec une arme qu'elle ne maîtrise pas du tout (le pistolet qu'elle ne sais même pas recharger)… et c'est là que l'appui de Merle est décisif.  
Je voulais montrer cette différence entre eux.  
Vi joue totalement sur l'effet de surprise, contrairement à Merle qui, lui, attend silencieusement, écoute et analyse ce qui se passe… et ainsi il réussit à vaincre, avec une hache contre des armes à feu, ce qui n'est quand même pas rien.

Au sujet du test de Merle pour voir si Vi allait ou non paniquer sous son rayonnage… ce qui est amusant, c'est qu'il s'imagine avoir perdu. Elle a réussi à lui donner l'impression d'être restée tout à fait stoïque et nonchalante… alors que dans les faits, elle s'est tapée une crise d'asthme éclair. Et si on y réfléchit bien, il n'y avait pas vraiment de poussière ni de poils de chats sous cette étagère. Par contre, le stress est un bon déclencheur pour l'asthme )  
Dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas tant que Vi est excessivement courageuse, c'est surtout qu'elle bluffe très bien.

**Pour Cathoux plus particulièrement :** Et ben, hâte qu'on puisse comparer nos scènes moto alors. Je suis sûre que ça sera aussi rigolo et révélateur que notre scène commune des lacets. J'ai pas mal d'autres scènes avec Merle qui exploitent son handicap et je suis super curieuse de voir si elles vont se retrouver dans nos deux fics.

Ahahaha, El Dorado t'a chamboulé la cervelle !  
Mais le pire, c'est que j'ai pas vu ce film depuis, allez je mens pas, au moins quatre ou cinq ans, sinon plus… et je vois _exactement_ à quelle scène tu fais référence. « Les étoiles !... Pas en position ! »  
Bon, ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'idée si tu n'avais pas soulevé le truc, mais effectivement, Merle et Vi sont une paire de copains un peu comme les deux compères Tulio et Miguel, oralement en tous cas. Ils ont tous les deux un grand sens de la répartie et sont deux gros sans gêne.  
Ça donne ce genre de petits échanges où Vi balance son avis l'air de rien, de préférence pour critiquer, alors que personne ne lui a rien demandé. Typiquement l'effet « hey salut, on m'a pas sonnée mais me voilà, foutrecul, ce pantalon te fait un cul énorme, allez salut hein, bonne journée vieux ».  
J'imagine aussi très bien la transposition « petite voix » avec un Merle qui tente de mettre un peu de plomb de la tête de sa partenaire.  
- Qu'est-ce que la petite voix te dit à propos de mélanger médicaments, alcool et coke juste avant de conduire ?  
- FONCE ALPHONSE !  
- [Facepalm]

Bon, j'avoue, le coup de l'étagère était un poil exagéré… c'est quand même sacrément lourd, je ne sais pas si une personne toute seule peut faire tomber ça… Mais m'en fous, l'image était trop percutante (huhuhu, calembour) pour que je la laisse passer.  
Ce qui est bien chez Merle, c'est qu'il sait être très subtil quand il faut… mais il sait aussi être pas subtil du tout quand il veut ! « Rentrer dans le lard » c'est une bonne idée quand toutes les autres s'avèrent inefficaces.  
Et puis j'aimais vraiment le contraste entre la situation, la prise d'otage, un truc qui devrait demander du tact et de la prudence… et la réponse de Merle, totalement barbare, allez hop on va pas s'emmerder, j'défonce tout, Vi avec, avec un peu de chance elle sera pas trop cassée et on pourra la réparer.  
On voit aussi qu'il a beau l'apprécier… il en a quand même un peu rien à foutre de sa gueule. En tous cas l'idée de lui péter quelques os ne le perturbe pas outre mesure.

**Pour Boney plus particulièrement :** Et oui, je préfère la focalisation presque externe pour les scènes d'action… les pensées et états d'âmes des personnages, c'est bien beau, mais au milieu d'une fusillade, ça casse sérieusement le rythme, j'aime bien l'idée que l'action soit rapide et du coup, le texte aussi, allant droit au but.  
Et puis aussi, quand ça canarde, on n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de réfléchir.

Au sujet de Vi qui reste bien nonchalante et sarcastique lors de sa propre prise d'otage, au point de se payer une blaguounette au passage… quelle meilleure occasion pour elle de se donner en spectacle ? Pour Vi, plus c'est dramatique, plus elle s'applique à jouer son rôle.  
Paniquer et appeler Merle au secours ? Plutôt crever ! : )

Pas de danse à la _Pulp Fiction_ (et oui, bien sûr, italique, je vais rectifier ça), dommage hein, on ne saura pas si Vi a autant de swag que Vincent Vega… mais bon, je ne pense pas que Merle aurait accepté de jouer Mia Wallace (peut-être malgré lui s'il se paye une overdose plus tard mais bon).  
Mais qui sait, ils auront peut-être l'occasion de retenter le coup, ou de faire pire encore. C'est qu'il y a encore beaucoup de vodka entre ici et Nantucket !

**Pour Saphira : **Ehéhé, il FALLAIT un Walmart ! Et tu sais quoi ? Ce chapitre a failli s'appeler "People of Walmart" en l'honneur du site internet du même nom (Google est votre ami) (OMG je viens de me rendre compte que Wallmart s'écrivait en fait Walmart... on va corriger ça)... mais j'ai trouvé ensuite que c'était trop private joke et que personne n'allait comprendre la référence.

Et oui, comme tu le soulignes, Vi a un côté très innocent, très enfant avec ce rêve tout mignon de voir la mer. Elle cherche à se donner un côté badass, super terre-à-terre blasée revenue de tout, même pas mal et rien à foutre... mais sous sa grosse couche de cynisme, il y a un petit coeur de rêveuse qui bat.  
Quitte à poursuivre un projet utopique, elle aurait pu prendre quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus crétin mais plus couillu : aller à l'usine de production Jack Daniel's dans le Tenessee, aller à Hollywood et piller les planques à coke des stars (et rouler dans la voiture de Chuck Norris, Merle aurait sans doute approuvé)... mais au lieu de ça, elle veut entendre les vagues, sentir le vent, elle veut marcher le long de la plage et mettre ses pieds dans le sable, elle veut voir le Whaling Museum et son squelette de baleine pendu au plafond... c'est une petite fille qui veut partir en vacances.

Pour la séquence Baston... j'avais peur que les lecteurs la trouve trop brusque, comme tu dis, ils n'essayent même pas de discuter ou quoi, direct ils tirent dans le tas... Mais quand on y pense, la dernière fois que Merle et Vi on eut affaire à des gens vivants, ça s'est plutôt mal fini : Merle a perdu une main et Vi s'est faite canarder et s'est retrouvée avec une horde au cul. Après ça, faudrait être un peu con pour perdre l'occasion de tirer le premier.

Effectivement, comme tu le dis, le fait d'avoir fait des choix radicaux (OC mourante qui n'en a rien à foutre de rien) permet de créer une histoire avec un ton particulier et des enjeux peu courants. Effectivement, il ne s'agit pas du tout de survie à long terme, de trouver un abri durable, de faire des réserves. L'idée, c'est vraiment de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts, la philosophie de Vi c'est "Vite, prends le fric et casse-toi !".  
Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'histoire n'abordera pas cette question de la survie, du futur.  
Parce que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévues pour Vi. Elle est avec Merle maintenant, et c'est très différent. Parce que lui a un futur, lui ne va pas mourir, il va lui survivre, et elle en est consciente. Ca va probablement la pousser à réfléchir différemment. Elle refuse le passé et n'a pas d'avenir, alors elle s'enracine dans le présent, et vit chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.  
Mais elle l'a dit elle même à Merle à son réveil : "Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour du reste de ta vie".  
Que va faire Merle une fois qu'elle sera morte ? Il croit son frère mort, va-t-il retourner en Géorgie ? Quel but va-t-il se donner ?  
Pour l'instant, il est encore sous le coup de la perte de son frère et de sa main, il n'arrive pas à se projeter dans le futur, il est bloqué dans un "j'ai personne, j'ai nulle part où aller"... alors il profite de Vi pour se donner un but, mais la mer, c'est un rêve qui n'est pas le sien, et "vivre intensément jusqu'à crever" c'est un mode de vie qu'il ne va pas pouvoir suivre éternellement. Il n'est pas un suicidaire, c'est un survivant-né... cette course à la mort que fait Vi, va-t-il s'y reconnaître ?  
Plein plein de questions...

Il n'y a pas besoin forcément d'avoir lu _Moby Dick_ pour comprendre le rapport, l'histoire ne va pas suivre celle du livre, il y aura juste des échos, et de même, mes personnages ne seront pas le reflet des personnages du livre... ou plutôt ils le seront, mais tour à tour, sans "rôle" fixe.

Merci d'avoir apprécié mon show de l'étagère toi aussi, finalement je ne regrette pas cette scène, malgré que plus je la relisais, plus elle me semblait un peu too much.  
Et ouep, Merle Dixon n'est pas cruel au point d'abandonner une jeune fille sous un rayonnage.  
Ce que je veux montrer dans cette histoire, c'est que Merle peut être con, même très con... mais pas _méchant_.  
Pour moi les deux sont différents.

**Encore une fois merci pour vos revioux, c'était trop de la balle !**  
**A dans deux jours !**


	16. Balles expansives et pâtes dum-dum

**Chapitre 15 : Balles expansives et pâtes dum-dum**

_Je lui demandai quels seraient éventuellement ses projets immédiats de déplacement. Il me répondit : retourner à nouveau à la mer, sa vocation première. Sur ce, je lui déclarai que moi-même je souhaitais m'embarquer pour la pêche à la baleine, l'informai de mon intention de faire voile depuis Nantucket car c'était le port offrant le plus de ressources pour le départ d'un baleinier aventureux._

* * *

Merle laissa échapper malgré lui une sorte de sifflement de douleur.  
« Désolée » fit Vi. « J'ai presque fini, encore un petit effort. »  
Il grommela un vague truc et résista à la tentation de regarder ce qu'elle faisait.  
Il savait que c'était uniquement psychologique, mais ça lui faisait moins mal s'il ne regardait pas.  
Ça et aussi le fait que toutes les fois qu'il voyait son moignon à nu, ça lui provoquait un mélange de rage et de peine dont il avait du mal à se débarrasser ensuite. Ça lui donnait envie à la fois de pleurer et de tout casser.  
Pour ces deux raisons, il prenait soin de ne surtout rien regarder toutes les fois que Vi devait lui refaire son pansement, comme maintenant.  
Mais il y avait aussi une troisième raison que le poussait à lui confier entièrement cette tâche plutôt que de le faire par lui-même.  
C'était qu'elle le faisait bien.

Vi était une des filles les plus bourrines qu'il avait eu l'occasion de croiser.  
Elle se battait comme une sauvage, elle parlait fort, était bruyante et brusque, elle claquait les portières et le coffre de la voiture comme si elle voulait les briser. C'était typiquement le genre de personne qui appuyait plus fort sur les boutons de la télécommande quand les piles commençaient à être à plat et qui donnait des coups dans les objets quand ces derniers refusaient de fonctionner correctement.  
Pour l'instant, il n'avait vu que trois exceptions à cette énergie démesurée qu'elle mettait en toutes choses : sa pipe, qu'elle traitait avec la délicatesse réservée aux objets précieux, la cuisine, où elle déployait une finesse qui confinait à la maniaquerie… et quand elle le soignait lui.  
À chaque fois qu'elle lui refaisait son pansement, elle mettait dans ses gestes une grande douceur et maniait sa blessure avec des précautions infinies.  
C'était surprenant de sa part mais, surtout, c'était plus que bienvenue, parce que, même refermée, la plaie continuait à lui faire vraiment mal dès qu'elle entrait en contact avec quoi que ce soit.  
Vi prenait toujours soin de faire des bandages épais, et de mettre beaucoup de coton entre le moignon et le pansement, pour amortir les chocs au maximum. Mais dès que quelque chose touchait l'extrémité de son bras, c'était le bond de douleur assuré.  
Il faisait attention à ce que ça ne se produise pas, et gardait la plupart du temps son bras contre sa poitrine, mais parfois, il avait la tête ailleurs et cédait à des réflexes stupides instinctivement.  
C'était dur, après toute une vie passée à être droitier, de se couper d'un seul coup de ses habitudes (sans mauvais jeu de mots). C'était si naturel pour lui d'utiliser sa main qu'il la tendait parfois sans même y penser.  
Il ne s'en était pas tellement rendu compte dans la maison, vu que tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était manger et se reposer. Mais maintenant qu'il était dans l'espace réduit d'une voiture, avec ses anciens réflexes de conducteur droitier qui prenaient le dessus, c'était devenu plus flagrant.

« Je sais pas trop comment on pourrait faire pour l'empêcher de se cogner partout, dit Vi en enroulant la bande délicatement autour de son poignet. Je m'étais dit que je pourrais peut-être bricoler un truc pour le recouvrir, une espèce de capuchon un peu solide tu vois, en cuir épais ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ce serait encore pire, parce que ça frotterait.  
- Ouais, j'y avais pensé aussi, mais c'est trop tôt. P'têtre d'ici quelques temps.  
- Je m'occuperai de te fabriquer ça. Enfin, si j'suis encore vivante. D'ici-là on pourrait peut-être te mettre le bras en écharpe, non ? Comme ça tu le garderais contre toi, il irait pas taper partout.  
- Nan, fit Merle en secouant la tête. C'est déjà assez chiant de devoir me passer de la main, j'ai besoin du bras, si j'dois donner un coup ou me dégager, faut pas qu'il soit bloqué.  
- Bah, moi j'ai bien mis le mien en écharpe de bras, c'est même toi qui m'as dit de le faire.  
- Ouais mais c'est différent, toi tu sers à rien.  
- Ah bah merci, sympa. » Elle roula des yeux agacés.  
Elle termina de fixer la bande à l'aide de sparadrap.  
« T'as qu'à t'faire ton pansement tout seul la prochaine fois, puisque je sers tellement à rien », déclara-t-elle d'un ton boudeur après avoir rangé le matériel médical.  
Merle la regarda s'éloigner avec un petit sourire, content d'être parvenu à la mettre en rogne.  
D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution.

Ils avaient roulé plusieurs heures d'affilée après avoir quitté le supermarché et être sortis de la ville.  
Ils avaient trouvé une autoroute allant en direction du Nord et l'avait suivie durant plus d'une heure, avant de se retrouver totalement bloqués par un immense bouchon.  
Les voitures bloquant la route étaient trop nombreuses pour qu'ils puissent les déplacer et ils avaient dû se résoudre à retourner en arrière de plusieurs kilomètres, prendre une sortie et passer par les petites routes.  
Ce que Merle redoutait s'était confirmé : le réseau routier était dans un tel état qu'arriver jusqu'au Massachussetts leur prendrait des jours, voire des semaines, vu tous les détours qu'ils allaient sans doute devoir faire.  
Il avait fini par s'arrêter en milieu d'après midi sur une petite aire de pique nique au bord de la route, décrétant une pause. La voiture était plutôt confortable, mais il avait perdu l'habitude de conduire, en plus de ça, conduire d'une main était franchement usant. Et il avait encore un reste de gueule de bois.

Vi avait récupéré toutes les armes de leurs victimes de la veille et les avait stockées dans un sac de sport (à l'exception du pistolet que Merle avait gardé sur lui). Ils avaient maintenant à disposition cinq flingues, une carabine et un fusil à canon scié, et toutes sortes de munitions.  
Merle prit le sac sur la banquette arrière.  
« Ramène ta fraise, Boucles d'or.  
- Où on va ?  
- On va faire en sorte que tu commences à servir un peu à quelque chose, répliqua-t-il.  
Il chargea le sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le petit bois en bordure de la route.  
Elle lui emboîta le pas.  
Il s'arrêta à une cinquantaine de mètres de la voiture, posa le sac et en sortit un revolver.  
« J'vais t'apprendre à tirer.  
- Je sais déjà tirer, répliqua Vi.  
- Ce que tu sais faire, c'est appuyer sur une gâchette, c'est tout. Savoir tirer, c'est autre chose.  
- Hey, j'ai descendu trois types hier.  
- À bout portant, sans avoir besoin ni de viser ni de recharger. Et t'as eu de la chance que leurs flingues n'aient pas eu le cran de sûreté verrouillé.  
- Quel cran de sûreté ?  
- Celui-ci. »  
Merle leva le bras, pointa le revolver droit sur son front et appuya sur la détente. Rien ne se produisit.  
- Waow ! s'écria Vi en bondissant. Ça va pas ?!  
- Tu risquais rien. » Il enleva le fameux cran de sûreté. « Là oui par contre, annonça-t-il en repointant l'arme pile entre ses yeux.  
- Ok ok, j'ai pigé, enlève ce truc de devant ma tête ! »  
Il verrouilla de nouveau l'arme et la lui tendit en la tenant par le canon.  
« Leçon numéro un : toujours garder le cran de sûreté en position. Je veux pas te voir te balader avec une arme déverrouillée sur toi.  
- À quoi ça sert d'avoir un flingue s'il est pas prêt à tirer ? Ça fait perdre du temps, fit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.  
- Tu connais l'histoire du mec qui portait son gun dans son froc sans cran de sûreté et qui s'est explosé les couilles ?  
- Pas vraiment mais j'pense comprendre l'idée.  
- Tant mieux. Médite là-dessus et garde ton cran de sûreté en place. Maintenant on va passer direct à la pratique.  
- On va gaspiller des munitions pour rien, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Je préfère gaspiller des munitions maintenant plutôt que de te voir te tirer dans le pied plus tard, ou pire, dans le mien. »  
Elle ricana.  
« Vu comme ça effectivement, t'as tout intérêt à m'apprendre à tirer.  
- Pas seulement à tirer, je veux que t'apprennes à nettoyer les armes et à les recharger rapidement, parce que moi, ça me prend trop de temps. S'il faut tirer vite et beaucoup, j'ai besoin que tu me recharges mes flingues vite fait.  
- Et moi je suis censée tirer comment pendant ce temps-là ?  
- Écoute, je sais toujours pas comment t'as fait pour descendre ces mecs au supermarché alors que t'avais jamais tiré de ta vie. T'as eu beaucoup de chance j'imagine, ou bien c'était vraiment des branques, ou bien un mix des deux. En tous cas ce qui est sûr c'est que t'as de sacrés nerfs pour une petite fille, ça personne peut dire le contraire, mais ça te suffira pas pour bien tirer. Si t'avais un an devant toi pour t'entraîner, tu pourrais devenir une sacrée bonne tireuse à mon avis… mais t'as pas le temps, tu boufferas les pissenlits par la racine avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de devenir Calamity Jane. Tout ce qu'on peut faire là, c'est éviter que tu te blesses toute seule et te permettre de tirer à peu près dans la direction que tu veux. Et pour le reste… si jamais on se retrouve dans une situation merdique, laisse tomber les trucs de cowboy, contente-toi de recharger ce que je te passe et laisse-moi tirer pour deux, on sera mille fois plus efficaces comme ça. »  
Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se vexe, au lieu de ça elle sourit légèrement.  
Elle était peut être moins stupide qu'elle en avait l'air finalement.  
« Tu tires si bien que ça ? »  
Il lui reprit l'arme, visa un tronc d'arbre et fit feu.  
« Et alors ? » rétorqua Vi. « Y a pas de cible, comment je suis censée savoir si t'as mis dans le mille ou pas ? »  
Merle fit un tour sur lui-même et tira de nouveau dans la foulée. Exactement au même endroit. Il effectua deux tours dans l'autre sens et logea une troisième balle à quelques millimètres des deux premières.  
« Et là, tu me crois ? »  
Elle laissa échapper une longue exclamation admirative.  
« Je l'ai toujours dit : les plus aptes à survivre à une apocalypse zombi, c'est les rednecks ! fit-elle.  
- Amen.  
- Et sur cible mouvante, t'es aussi bon ?  
- Je sais pas, cavale un peu en zigzag pour voir ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.  
- Oh non c'est bon, je vais te croire sur parole.  
- C'est beau la confiance.  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
- Bon, trêve de rigolade, attrape un flingue là-dedans et fais-moi voir comment tu tires.  
- C'est pas l'inverse qu'on est censés faire ?  
- Commence pas à contredire ton professeur, morveuse, ou sinon ça va chier. Je veux d'abord me rendre compte à quel point t'es mauvaise, c'est plus marrant.  
- Bravo la pédagogie », marmonna Vi en fouillant dans le sac.  
Merle leva les yeux au ciel en la voyant sortir le fusil à canon scié.  
Évidemment. Il faudrait être con pour s'imaginer que quelqu'un comme Vi prendrait le temps d'apprendre à marcher avant d'apprendre à courir.  
En tous cas, ce qui était sûr c'était que dans une seconde il allait bien rigoler.  
« Quoi ? T'as dit un flingue, t'as pas précisé lequel, rétorqua-t-elle en voyant son expression.  
- J'ai rien dit, moi. Vas-y, j't'en prie, tire.  
- Je dois viser quoi ?  
- Houlà, je t'en demande pas tant. Tire, ce sera déjà pas mal.  
- Hmpf ! Je vais viser le même arbre que toi.  
- C'est ça, c'est ça, vise donc l'arbre. »  
Vi épaula le fusil, le plaçant contre son épaule gauche, celle qu'elle s'était démise la veille.  
« Nan », intervint Merle. « Pas cette épaule-là, l'autre. »  
Il avait l'intention de se marrer à ses dépends, mais il n'était quand même pas cruel à ce point-là.  
La jeune fille changea l'arme de côté, visa, tira… et l'arme partit en arrière, alors que le recul lui frappait l'épaule, et elle tomba à la renverse avec un cri de surprise et de douleur. La balle passa à plus de deux mètres de la cible.  
Vi, le cul par terre, considéra le fusil, les yeux écarquillés.  
« Bah putain… »  
Merle, lui, était comme prévu mort de rire.  
« C'est bon, arrête de t'marrer sale con, ronchonna-t-elle, vexée.  
- C'est le tir le plus mauvais que j'ai jamais vu ! Ta position, ta façon de tenir l'arme, de viser… tout était totalement foireux ! s'exclama-t-il en riant de plus belle.  
- Oh ça va, hein, c'est facile quand on sait le faire ! T'aurais pu me le dire, que ce machin avait autant de recul !  
- C'était bien plus marrant de te laisser t'en rendre compte par toi-même. Et pis c'est comme ça qu'on apprend le mieux. Allez debout. »  
Elle se releva et fit mine de remettre l'arme dans le sac.  
« Nan nan, garde-le, t'as voulu commencer avec le fusil, tu continues avec le fusil.  
- Cette merde m'a défoncée l'épaule, se lamente-t-elle.  
- C'est parce que tu te tenais n'importe comment. Remets-toi en position de tir, on va corriger ça. »  
Il se positionna derrière elle.  
« D'abord, faut écarter un peu les jambes, comme ça, dit-il en les poussant du pied. Avec ton pied d'appui légèrement en avant. Voilà, faut qu'tu sois bien ancrée dans le sol, ça va te donner plus de stabilité pour encaisser le recul. Ensuite, faut qu'tu t'tiennes droite. Non, droite. Plus que ça. La tête droite aussi, bordel ! »  
Il lui tira les épaules légèrement en arrière et lui fit relever le menton.  
Il poursuivit ensuite sur des explications sur la façon dont elle devait tenir l'arme, placer ses mains, toujours en alliant le geste à la parole. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être gênée par le fait qu'il se tenait extrêmement près d'elle et la touchait pour la positionner correctement.  
Il se plaça derrière elle, comme il l'avait fait lors de sa leçon de tir à l'arbalète, contre son dos.  
« Maintenant tu retiens ta respiration, tu bloques, et tu tires. »  
Elle inspira et appuya sur la gâchette.  
Le coup partit à peu près droit cette fois-ci, et surtout, Merle encaissa une grande partie du recul à sa place – c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'était mis contre elle.  
« Wow… C'est… c'est géniaaaaal ! Trop puissant ! » s'écria Vi au sautant de joie.  
Il sourit légèrement.  
Évidemment, c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'elle tire avec du si gros calibre, et à vrai dire, il doutait même qu'elle ait le gabarit suffisant pour le faire, même avec de l'entraînement. Mais elle se serait vexée à mort s'il le lui avait dit, autant lui donner l'occasion de s'amuser un peu puisqu'elle en avait envie. En évitant de lui démolir son épaule valide si possible.  
« Bon, fini de rire, on passe aux choses sérieuses », annonça-t-il.  
Il choisit parmi les armes de poing celle qui lui semblait la plus adaptée pour elle, quelque chose qui soit à la fois léger, avec peu de recul, facile à manier et efficace.  
« Hey j'rêve pas, t'es en train de me donner le plus petit du lot ! protesta Vi.  
- P'tites mains, p'tit flingue, rétorqua-t-il. Bon, sois un peu attentive, j'aime pas perdre mon temps, et j'répéterai pas.  
- Chuis toute ouïe, prof ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

À peu près deux heures plus tard, Merle devait admettre qu'il était surpris.  
Pas admiratif. Surpris.  
Contre toute attente, Vi était capable de rester sérieuse et focalisée suffisamment longtemps pour apprendre quelque chose d'un peu plus complexe que regarder son ombre pour trouver le Nord.  
Elle s'était vraiment efforcée de suivre ses indications pour tirer, elle avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour retenir ce qu'il lui disait lorsqu'il avait énuméré le nom de chaque pièce alors qu'il démontait l'arme devant elle, et elle s'était vraiment appliquée pour la remonter correctement selon ses indications.  
Évidemment, elle avait fait un peu tout de travers, comme n'importe qui la première fois, et elle avait récolté un certain nombre de coups sur la tête de sa part, mais incroyablement, elle semblait avoir l'intention de persévérer.  
Elle était restée plus d'une demi-heure toute seule à tenter de démonter et remonter le pistolet sans se tromper.  
Il y avait un truc sur lequel Vi n'avait pas menti : quand il s'agissait de comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient, comment les objets étaient faits à l'intérieur, elle était incroyablement concentrée et passionnée. Un truc de plus à ajouter à sa petite liste des choses pour lesquelles elle était capable de patience.  
Merle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer à Daryl, son petit frère étant la seule autre personne à qui il avait appris à utiliser une arme à feu. Il avait appris à viser et tirer beaucoup plus vite qu'elle – même après plusieurs chargeurs complets et Merle pour lui placer le bras correctement, elle n'était toujours pas capable d'atteindre un arbre à moins de cinq mètres, plutôt médiocre comme résultat – mais pour démonter et remonter un flingue, elle avait pigé le truc à une vitesse impressionnante, bien plus rapidement que Daryl.  
Finalement, on allait peut-être bien pouvoir faire de cette agonisante autre chose que du compost, se dit-il, amusé.

Vi était assise à la table de pique nique, occupée à remonter une fois de plus le Beretta qu'il lui avait attribué.  
Il vint s'assoir en face d'elle, posant à côté de lui le sac d'armes et en sortant les munitions, qu'il aligna devant lui.  
Il avisa une rainure entre les planches constituant la table et coinça une balle dedans, pointe vers le haut. Lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'elle était bien calée, il tira son couteau et entailla la pointe en forme de croix. Après quoi, il mit la balle de côté et répéta la manœuvre avec une autre.  
Vi suivit son manège un petit moment, prit l'une des balles entaillée et la considéra, intriguée.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
- Balles dum-dum artisanales, expliqua Merle. On les appelle aussi balles expansives, ou à pointe creuse. Taillées comme ça, elles éclatent au contact de la cible et font un maximum de dégâts.  
- La vache ! Et sinon, la guerre du Viet Nam, c'était rigolo, tu t'es bien amusé ? répliqua Vi, mi amusée, mi admirative.  
- Dis donc morveuse, j'suis pas si vieux !  
- Balles explosives, hum ? fit Vi en faisant tourner le projectile entre ses doigts.  
- Expansives, pas explosives.  
- J'ai hâte de faire péter des tronches de zombis avec ce genre de machin, fit-elle avec un sourire exalté.  
- Apprends d'abord à viser, gamine, rétorqua-t-il  
- À propos de ça…  
- Mmh ?  
- Merci. De m'apprendre tout ça. C'est sympa de ta part.  
- Moué.  
- J'm'amuse bien avec toi, et j'apprends des tas de trucs, c'est plutôt cool.  
- Si tu le dis, fit Merle d'un ton blasé.  
- Bon, ben, pendant que tu fais tes customisations de gros Rambo, moi j'vais faire à manger. »  
Merle hocha la tête distraitement, sans quitter du regard ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
C'est seulement lorsqu'il la vit s'éloigner du coin de l'œil qu'il leva légèrement la tête dans sa direction et s'accorda un petit sourire.  
_Foutu gamine, va…_

Lorsqu'elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, une assiette dans chaque main et une bière dans chacune de ses poches, il avait presque terminé de tailler toutes les balles.  
Il les poussa du revers de la main et elle posa devant lui une assiette dans laquelle se trouvait un généreux monticule de pâtes mélangée à une sauce d'apparence plutôt consistante, à base de tomate avec un apport conséquent de légumes non identifiés.  
« Bon appétit ! déclara-t-elle gaiement en sortant les bières de ses poches et en les ouvrant.  
- C'est quoi c'machin ?  
- _Pasta alla contadina_.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ouep… bon, les tomates étaient en boîte, j'ai dû remplacer la courgette par des poivrons parce que j'ai pas trouvé de courgettes en bocaux, et y a pas de lardons. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé de l'ail et du basilic donc c'est _alla contadina_ malgré tout. Et honnêtement, vu les conditions, j'me suis carrément bien démerdée.  
- Ouais ouais, j'm'en fous », fit Merle, qui aurait difficilement pu faire la différence entre une courgette et un poivron, même mis l'un à côté de l'autre.  
Il commença à engloutir le contenu de son assiette à toute vitesse, comme à son habitude, avant de se rendre vraiment compte du goût que ça avait.  
« Alors ? Alors ? T'aime bien ?  
- Elles sont mal cuites tes pâtes. »  
L'expression de Vi passa de guillerette à outrée en une fraction de seconde.  
« Quoi ?! N'importe quoi, elles sont parfaites !  
- Elles sont trop dures, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Elles sont _al dente_ ! T'y connais rien !  
- Al dente ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?  
- C'est pas des conneries, c'est la cuisson à l'italienne. »  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Ben voyons, genre tu t'y connais en cuisine italienne !  
- Je _suis_ d'origine italienne, pauvre cloche ! rétorqua Vi.  
- Mais oui, c'est ça, blonde aux yeux bleus, te fous pas d'moi ! Si t'es italienne, moi j'suis irakien !  
- _Sei un deficiente, sopratutto !_ répliqua-t-elle.  
- Ben merde alors, c'était de l'italien, ça ?  
- _Certo_, je le parle couramment.  
- T'as pas le type italien pourtant.  
- Je ressemble à ma mère, c'est pour ça, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus, américaine, descendante d'immigrés polonais. C'est mon père qui était italien, il est né là-bas et il s'est expatrié en Amérique quand il avait une vingtaine d'années.  
- J'croyais qu'on n'était pas censés parler de la famille.  
- On est pas censés parler des frères, mais le reste, pas de souci. Surtout que mes parents sont morts bien avant toute cette merde, alors ça va, c'est pas un sujet sensible. »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« Et toi, t'es de quelle origine ? reprit Vi.  
- J'en sais rien. Jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler avec ma mère, elle s'est tirée quand j'avais treize ans. Et j'ai pas connu mon père. J'sais même pas son nom.  
- Bah, Dixon, nan ?  
- Dixon c'est l'nom d'ma mère. Aucune idée d'où ça vient.  
- Ça pourrait être écossais.  
- Et pourquoi pas japonais tant qu'on y est ? Les écossais c'est tous des Mac Quelque chose.  
- Mais non, t'es con. Une fille que je connaissais au lycée, elle s'appelait Dixon aussi, et elle m'avait dit que c'était d'origine écossaise.  
- Mouais, rien à foutre, de toute façon on l'saura jamais.  
- On le saura jamais, répéta Vi, philosophe. Enfin, écossais, ça te va bien, tu es têtu, et on dit que les écossais sont têtus.  
- N'importe quoi, personne dit ça.  
- Ah bon ? Têtu comme un écossais, ça se dit pas ?  
- Jamais entendu. On dit que les écossais sont radins par contre.  
- Et t'es radin ?  
- Pas particulièrement.  
- Le mystère reste entier alors. On saura pas si tu es l'illustre descendant de William Wallace.  
- Qui ça ?  
- _Braveheart._  
- Ah ouais, lui. »  
Merle se concentra de nouveau sur son assiette.  
« Alors, elles sont bonne les pâtes ou pas ? s'enquit Vi.  
- Bah, à part le fait qu'elles sont mal cuites…  
- _Al dente_ !  
- … elles sont pas dégueu, j'dois dire. Ça manque de viande, mais c'est mangeable. »  
Vi sourit orgueilleusement.  
« Mais quand même, tu pourrais pas juste les cuire un peu plus molles ? »  
Son sourire s'évanouit.  
« Et sodomiser des siècles de traditions culinaires méditerranéennes ? Pas question ! Plutôt crever que de les cuire différemment, elles sont parfaites comme ça, c'est comme ça qu'elles doivent être, pas autrement ! Pourquoi pas mettre de l'huile de tournesol dedans au lieu de l'huile d'olive, tant qu'on y est !?  
- Ah bon, tu mets de l'huile ? Moi j'ai toujours mis du beurre, c'est meilleur. »  
Vi leva les bras au ciel.  
- Quoi, mais ça va pas ?! Blasphèèèème ! Putain de sacrilège ! Du _beurre_ ? Ça mérite la mort, ça !  
- Bordel, t'es quoi, une nazie de la cuisine ou bien ?  
- Nan, une fasciste ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et fière de l'être ! Sérieusement ? Du beurre ? Toute ton éducation est à refaire ! Oublie tout ce que t'as mangé au cours de ta vie, je vais tâcher d'employer le peu de temps qu'il me reste à te remettre dans le droit chemin. »  
Merle éclata de rire.  
« Et du coup t'as l'intention de cuisiner italien tous les jours ? Ça veut dire que j'vais devoir me taper des pâtes à tous les repas ?  
- C'est bon, commence pas avec les stéréotypes de merde, s'te plait, la cuisine italienne, c'est pas que des pâtes !  
- Nan, c'est vrai, y a aussi les pizzas. T'as l'intention d'en faire ? »  
Vi se facepalma.  
« Bonjour l'inculture !  
- Ben quoi ?  
- Y a pas que les pâtes et les pizzas en Italie ! Y a des tas d'autres choses !  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Comme heu… heu… le risotto !  
- Wow. C'est vrai, tout de suite, on sort du stéréotype.  
- Ah ça va, hein, ta gueule ! Y a d'autres trucs, c'est juste que là y a rien qui me vient à l'esprit !  
- Et tout est mal cuit comme ça en Italie ?  
- C'est pas mal cuit, c'est al dente !  
- Et al dente, ça veut dire mal cuit ? »  
Merle était ravi du malin plaisir qu'il prenait à l'énerver, et ça marchait très bien, elle était vexée comme un pou.  
« Non connard, ça veut dire parfaitement cuit ! Parce que c'est comme ça que c'est le meilleur ! Ça conserve toute la saveur du produit, toutes les qualités nutritionnelles et c'est comme ça que ça se digère le mieux, _brutto bastardo_ _ignorante_ !  
- Hé ho, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis toi, tu crois p'têtre que j'ai pas compris ce que ça voulait dire bastardo ? Moi aussi j'peux parler italien si j'veux.  
- Ah ouais ?  
- Ouais ! Heu… hijo de puta.  
- C'est d'l'espagnol.  
- On s'en fout, c'est pareil.  
- Non c'est pas pareil.  
- Alors, heu… que te jodan.  
- Espagnol.  
- Maricon ?  
- Espagnol.  
- Merde, fait chier ! Ah nan attends, j'en ai un : va fancoulo ! »  
Elle éclata de rire et applaudit.  
« _Bravissimo !_  
- C'était bien prononcé ?  
- Parfait ! »  
Merle se rengorgea.  
« Toujours eu un don pour les langues.  
- J'ai surtout l'impression que t'as un don pour les insultes ! répliqua Vi en rigolant.  
- Aussi, oui. »

Ils passèrent le reste du repas en mode « cours de langue » et le vocabulaire de Merle se trouva enrichi d'un grand nombre de jurons italiens.  
Et pour ce qui était du repas lui-même, si l'ont faisait abstraction de la cuisson imparfaite (quoi que Vi puisse en dire), il devait bien admettre que c'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu se cuisiner tout seul, et de loin.  
La compagnie de Vi était décidément bien agréable. Avoir une infirmière et une cuisinière rien que pour lui, c'était plutôt pas mal. Surtout sachant qu'il n'avait pas à la payer en retour.  
Bon, ça aurait été encore mieux si elle avait été un peu jolie, enfin, au moins baisable. Il n'était pas vraiment exigeant en matière de physique, mais fallait bien avouer que Vi, c'était juste exactement le contraire de ce qu'il trouvait attirant chez une femme.  
Il aimait bien les filles petites, avec des formes là où il fallait, et une apparence sexy, maquillage, talons, décolleté… Il aimait qu'elles soient féminines, mignonnes, douces si possible. Alors l'autre grand phasme, là, même propre, non merci, très peu pour lui.  
Dommage, se dit-il, elle avait des cheveux pas négligeables, il aimait les blondes en plus, mais bon, elle avait guère que ça, la pauvre.

Vi se laissa tomber à la renverse dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête, croisant les jambes avec un soupir d'aise.  
- On n'est pas bien là ? On n'a besoin de rien d'autre !  
- Cause pour toi, Boucles d'or.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus, espèce de rabat joie ?  
- À ton avis Einstein ?  
- Je vois pas.  
- Plonger la grosse cuillère dans le pot de mayonnaise, faire sprinter l'unijambiste, tremper le biscuit dans le lait chaud, mettre la bûche au four, envoyer le chauve faire de la spéléologie, rentrer la limousine au garage, nourrir le dindon ! _Tirer un coup_, voilà ce que je veux.  
- Amis de la poésie, bonjour…  
- Figure-toi qu'un homme a certains besoins vitaux à satisfaire, et se vider les couilles régulièrement en fait partie.  
- Ben, si tu veux on peut essayer de te trouver un cadavre de bonasse pas trop pourri. Ou bien je peux te mettre des nouilles dans un gant de toilette, j'veux bien les cuire toutes molles cette fois-ci, rien que parce que c'est toi.  
- Fabuleux, grommela-t-il.  
- Ou sinon, en derniers recours, tu peux aussi tenter de me séduire.  
- Non merci, j'suis pas pédé.  
- Hey !  
- Quoi hey ? Tu t'es regardée dans une glace récemment ? J'te toucherais pas même avec une capote au bout d'un bâton de cinq mètres !  
- J'te trouve bien délicat pour un mec qu'a déjà un pied dans le troisième âge.  
- Et toi franchement présomptueuse pour une gamine qu'a déjà les deux pieds dans la tombe. Faudrait être nécrophile pour vouloir de toi. Sérieux, même en fermant les yeux pour faire abstraction de ta gueule, ça changerait rien au fait que t'as autant de seins qu'une rescapée d'Auschwitz anorexique. »  
Vi le toisa quelques secondes, l'air terriblement vexée. Peut-être un peu triste aussi.  
Merle éclata de rire, content d'avoir finalement réussi à la blesser.  
« Fais pas cette tête-là va, si tu prends un peu de poids j'veux bien reconsidérer la question. Tu sais quoi, mange correctement et approche-toi d'un mur… quand tes seins le toucheront avant ton nez, je baiserai avec toi.  
- Et moi j'baiserai avec toi quand ta bite le touchera avant ton bide ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. »

Merle s'allongea à son tour dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux.  
« On peut savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?  
- Sieste digestive, annonça-t-il.  
- Et moi j'suis censée faire quoi ?  
- Surveiller les alentours.  
- Ah ouais ? Et autre chose, votre majesté ?  
- Fermer ta gueule aussi, ce serait bien, dit-il en souriant.  
- Ok votre seigneurie, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.  
- Exagère pas, appelle-moi juste patron, ce sera suffisant.  
- _Vaffanculo_, patron. »  
Il l'entendit s'éloigner et se tourna sur le côté en rigolant doucement.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, un truc mou lui arriva droit sur la figure, le prenant par surprise.  
Il faillit se relever en gueulant comme un putois, lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un oreiller.  
« Bonne sieste, gros con ! » lança Vi depuis la voiture.  
Il grogna un truc inintelligible et lui tourna le dos, refermant les yeux.

« Hey… Hey, réveille-toi. »  
La voix le tira hors du sommeil.  
« Hey, Staline, debout ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! » dit Vi d'un ton enthousiaste.  
Merle se frotta les yeux en bâillant.  
_Staline ?_  
Il se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle l'avait laissé dormir au moins quatre heures.  
« Viens voir ce que j'ai fait ! » insista la jeune fille, excitée comme une puce.  
Merle se leva et s'étira en prenant son temps, tout en priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait une connerie.  
« Qu'ess't'as foutu ?  
- J'ai tuné la voiture !  
- _Quoi ?! _»  
Il venait de se réveiller d'un seul coup.  
« Viens voir, j'ai fait un truc trop la classe ! C'est la surprise dont j'te parlais ce matin ! »  
Vi le tira par la manche jusqu'à la Dodge et ouvrit la portière côté conducteur.  
« Ta-dam ! » fit-elle triomphalement en pointant du doigt.  
Merle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait enlevé l'allume-cigare et, à la place, se trouvait désormais un fil parfaitement intégré au reste et une double prise électrique qu'elle avait fixée à côté du levier de vitesse.  
« J'ai tout démonté et remonté, expliqua-t-elle fièrement. T'as vu ? Du vrai boulot de pro !  
- Et ça marche ? On peut brancher des trucs dessus ?  
- Ben évidemment, andouille, c'est fait pour ! Bon, des p'tits trucs quand même hein… s'agit pas d'mettre un frigo là-dessus, ça viderait toute la batterie. Et puis vaut mieux l'utiliser quand le moteur tourne. Alors, t'en dis quoi, Staline ?  
- D'où ça sort ça, Staline ? »  
Elle rigola.  
- C'est ton nouveau surnom. Parce que t'es un homme _d'extrême gauche_, tu comprends ? expliqua-t-elle en agitant ostensiblement sa main gauche.  
- C'est complètement con ! T'as pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça, sinon…  
- Quoi, tu préfères Lénine ? Ou Gorbatchev peut-être ?  
- J'préfère rien du tout ! Tu m'appelles par mon nom ou j'te casse la tête !  
- D'accord, Poutine. Et sinon, t'en penses quoi, de mon super tuning électrique de la mort ?  
- Je pense que c'est franchement étonnant qu'une fille aussi conne que toi puisse avoir eu une aussi bonne idée.  
- Oh, alors ça t'plait ? Je savais qu't'aimerais bien !  
- Pour une fois qu'tu sers à quelque chose.  
- Merci Trotski, ça me va droit au cœur !  
- Et arrête avec les noms d'putains d'communistes !  
- D'accord, d'accord. »  
Merle considéra son bricolage et devait bien admettre que c'était pas con, comme idée.  
« Où est-ce que t'as trouvé le matos ?  
- Boh, au Walmart, suffit d'une prise, de quelques fils et de deux trois outils. C'est ultra simple comme installation. »  
Elle avait l'air terriblement fière d'elle. Pour une fois, il y avait de quoi.  
« Et attends, t'as pas tout vu, y a un autre truc ! » annonça-t-elle gaiement.  
Elle se faufila à l'arrière et actionna l'interrupteur du plafonnier.  
Une quinzaine de petites lumières orange s'allumèrent.  
Elle avait démonté le plafonnier pour y brancher une guirlande électrique, et avait scotchée cette dernière au plafond avec du duct tape, la disposant de manière à remplir l'espace équitablement. Les ampoules de la guirlande étaient recouvertes de sorte de petits lampions rouges, et le tout baignait l'habitacle d'une lumière orangée, chaude et douce.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette merde ? s'exclama Merle.  
- Ben quoi, ça t'plait pas ? Moi j'aime bien. »

Merle était partagé entre la déception et la colère.  
Il n'avait pas été aussi dépité depuis la fois où il avait loué _Brockeback Mountain_ au vidéoclub en espérant voir un western.  
Vi venait de lui transformer son char d'assaut de l'apocalypse en putain de camionnette de hippie.  
« Pourquoi pas de l'encens et des coussins partout tant qu'on y est ? cracha-t-il.  
- Ah non, l'encens j'ai horreur de ça, ça m'colle de l'asthme. Mais des coussins, ouais, bonne idée, ce serait sympa.  
-Tu vas m'enlever ta merde tout de suite, j'veux pas de ce genre de truc de pédale dans ma voiture ! On n'est pas dans l'van de Barbie ici ! »  
Vi fronça les sourcils.  
« Putain, mais t'en as pas marre à la fin d'être désagréable tout le temps ? J'ai fait ça pour rendre la bagnole un peu plus chouette c'est tout ! Qu'ce soit plus douillet !  
- Et ben j'en ai rien à foutre du chouette et du douillet !  
- Et ben c'est parfait, t'as qu'à aller dormir le cul dans les cailloux avec des orties en guise d'oreiller, là au moins ce sera viril ! Tête de con !  
- Mais va t'faire foutre, toi et ta guirlande à la con ! Carre-la-toi dans l'oignon et arrête de m'emmerder ! explosa Merle.  
- Moi ? Moi, c'est moi qui t'emmerde ? C'est toi putain qu'es jamais content de rien ! Tu râles tout le temps, y a jamais rien qui va bien avec toi ! Merde, quoi, ça va pas te tuer d'être un peu sympa deux minutes ! Ta bite va pas se dessécher et tomber par terre si t'arrête momentanément d'être désagréable !  
- Mais c'est quoi l'rapport avec le fait d'être sympa ? J'veux juste pas d'ta putain de guirlande merdique, alors tu l'enlève et tu fais pas chier, c'est quoi ton problème espèce de mongolienne ?  
- J'aime pas dormir dans l'noir ! »  
Il en resta bouche bée l'espace d'un instant, se rappelant soudain de ce qu'elle avait dit sur le toit la veille quand il lui avait avoué qu'il n'aimait pas le silence. Ce qui lui pesait le plus dans la fin du monde à elle, c'était l'obscurité.  
« Ah ouais ? reprit-il, un peu plus calme, quoi qu'encore énervé. Ben j'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Moi la lumière ça m'empêche de roupiller !  
- Et ben tu sais quoi, tête de bite, y a un truc fabuleux, ça s'appelle un interrupteur, ça permet d'allumer et éteindre à volonté ! Quand j'dors j'allume, et quand c'est toi t'éteins et tout le monde est content !  
- Mais alors pourquoi on est en train d's'engueuler ?! s'écria-t-il, furieux.  
- Parce que t'es qu'un con, voilà pourquoi ! » hurla-t-elle.  
Elle leva les bras furieusement avec un « Rhâââh ! » exaspéré.  
« J'en ai marre, j'me casse, t'es vraiment trop un connard ! »  
Elle sortit de la voiture et s'en alla à grands pas, shootant rageusement dans tout ce qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin en marmonnant des imprécations dans sa barbe.  
« Où tu vas, débile mentale ?  
- J'vais m'promener, j'en peux plus d'voir ta gueule, tu m'donnes de l'urticaire !  
- C'est ça, va t'faire bouffer dans les bois, ça m'fra des vacances !  
- Tu sais quoi ? J'te chie dans les poches, enfoiré de sale con !  
- Oublie pas d'prendre une lampe hein, des fois qu't'aies peur dans le noir, espèce de tafiole ! »  
Vi lui adressa un doigt d'honneur et partit sans se retourner, d'un pas décidé.  
« C'est ça casse-toi, connasse… » grommela Merle, furieux.  
Nom de Dieu, cette fille le rendait fou. C'était la pire emmerdeuse qu'il n'ait jamais vue.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir voyager avec une telle casse-couilles ? Pour un seul truc bien qu'elle faisait, fallait qu'elle fasse dix trucs chiants.  
Tout ça pour une putain de guirlande…  
Il considéra un petit moment les lampions orangés et finit par s'allonger en travers de la banquette.  
Il tendit le bras et appuya sur l'interrupteur du plafonnier.  
Il joua quelques secondes à rallumer et éteindre la guirlande.  
« Foutue gamine… »

Lorsque Vi revint une petite demi-heure plus tard, apparemment calmée mais faisant encore à moitié la gueule, il avait tout remballé dans la voiture.  
« On s'en va déjà ? Tu comptais pas passer la nuit là ?  
- Chuis pas fatigué, j'vais rouler un moment.  
- Et ben moi je dors » rétorqua-t-elle.  
Elle retira ses chaussures, prit un oreiller et une couverture et s'installa sur la banquette arrière, lui tournant le dos.  
Merle s'assit derrière le volant.  
« Réveille-moi quand tu voudras dormir », lui dit-elle.  
Il répondit par un grognement qui pouvait passer pour un oui.  
Il mit la clef sur le contact, s'apprêta à la tourner, et se ravisa soudain.  
Il se retourna et considéra quelques secondes Vi sous sa couverture, dont seul dépassait le buisson blond de ses cheveux. Il tendit le bras et alluma la guirlande, puis démarra la voiture.  
Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire.

* * *

**Voici la fin de ce long chapitre, dans le prochain : une plaisanterie qui tourne mal, un coup de pied en pleine tronche et une mésaventure fongique.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Globales :** Je vois que vous avez unanimement apprécié ma petite touche de Daryl, youpi \o/  
Il est le grand absent de cette histoire… mais un absent terriblement présent pour Merle. Ce dernier est dans une situation de deuil pénible, où il se rend compte qu'avoir son frère à l'esprit lui fait à la fois du bien et du mal. Il est coincé dans une configuration où il refuse absolument d'évoquer Daryl, devant Vi notamment, mais où il pense à lui dès qu'il laisse un peu aller ses pensées.  
Pour Merle, c'est une perte particulièrement difficile, pour beaucoup de raisons : parce que Daryl est mort loin de lui sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il n'a pas eu de corps à pleurer, parce qu'il associe la mort de son frère à la perte de sa main, parce qu'il se sent seul désormais… Tout cela amène pour lui un travail de deuil difficile, à tel point que pour l'instant, il n'a encore jamais verbalisé clairement le décès de Daryl. Il a utilisé des périphrases, des façons de contourner le truc, comme quand il dit à Vi « J'ai plus personne »… Mais il n'a encore pas dit franchement une seule fois « mon frère est mort ». Il le pense, mais l'étape suivante, le dire, ça bloque encore.

Penser à Daryl modifie son comportement. Et irrésistiblement, Vi lui fait penser à Daryl… pas parce qu'elle lui ressemble, ou le remplace, mais tout simplement parce que TOUT le ramène à Daryl, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir des parallèles, de comparer cette jeune fille et son jeune frère, parce que c'est tout ce qui lui reste.  
Et on peut se rendre compte que toutes les fois qu'il pense à Daryl, son caractère s'adoucit un peu et il devient plus empathique.  
Sur le toit, c'est juste après avoir pensé à lui qu'il questionne Vi sur son propre frère.  
Après lui avoir remise l'épaule au supermarché, elle lui fait un peu songer à un Daryl ado, et alors il lui demande comment elle se sent… c'est une question qu'il n'aurait jamais posée en temps normal.  
Pour Merle, Daryl symbolise le lien affectif.  
C'était important pour moi de faire voir ces petits moments de complicité entre eux, ces rituels et cette relation exclusive qu'ils avaient. Pour eux, c'était quelque chose d'évident, un automatisme, une affection instinctive qui ne disait jamais son nom.  
Peu importe à quel point son petit frère était différent de lui, Merle le plaçait toujours au dessus du reste et voyait en lui une valeur sûre, un point de repère, quelque chose de rassurant.  
Et peu importe à quel point son grand frère était lointain, compliqué, décevant sans doute parfois, agaçant souvent, Daryl lui donnait toujours la priorité, le faisait passer avant tous les autres.  
Parce que c'est ce que font les frères.  
Je ne voulais pas montrer des frères fusionnels, inséparables, très complices… je voulais montrer deux personnes différentes, qui vivent des vies parallèles, parfois loin l'une de l'autre, mais qui réussissent toujours à se trouver.

Il y a aussi un autre sentiment en filigrane dans cette affection particulière que Merle ressent pour son petit frère : c'est l'impression rassurante de l'habitude… et ce qui en découle, c'est-à-dire la peur du changement.  
Toujours le même bon vieux Daryl, toujours chez lui, toujours si solitaire, toujours ce rituel bière/chips/film/canapé… Ce qui est rassurant pour Merle dans cette relation, c'est le côté solide, immuable, la répétition.  
Et forcément, quand les choses changent, ça fait mal.  
Et, ironiquement, cette perte d'habitude « émotionnelle » fait écho pour Merle à une perte d'habitude « physique » tout aussi cruelle, celle de sa main.

Enfin, voilà, tout ça pour dire qu'on n'a pas fini de voir Daryl traverser l'histoire tel un fantôme.  
Et bien évidemment, comme le fait remarquer Cathoux, Daryl n'est pas le seul frère présent… et Merle n'est pas le seul à voyager en compagnie d'un douloureux et encombrant fantôme.

**Pour Boney :** Alors tout d'abord, un aveu : je n'aime pas les flashbacks, voilà, c'est dit : )  
Pour de vrai, je n'aime pas trop. J'aime bien les souvenirs vus à travers un personnage, j'aime bien aussi quand les personnages racontent leur passé… mais le fait d'insérer un flashback comme ça de but en blanc dans le récit, bof (je ne dis pas que je n'aime pas le lire, ça ne me défrise pas la permanente outre mesure… par contre, honnêtement je n'aime pas l'idée de l'écrire).

"réussir sa vie" ça doit prendre un autre sens quand on se lie d'amitié avec une fille mourante. Effectivement ! Si Merle se pose des questions par rapport à ça, Vi semble quant à elle avoir trouvé une réponse… pour elle réussir sa vie, c'est réussir sa mort.

Sur le côté fuyant de Vi qui se réfugie dans une destination fictive, dans l'alcool et la drogue… c'est un point commun qu'elle partage avec Merle (qui comme je le dis plus haut a du mal à faire son deuil), cette difficulté/refus d'affronter la réalité.  
Cela s'exprime différemment chez chacun d'entre eux. Pour Merle, c'est refuser de se poser de vraies questions, de faire de vrais choix pour lui : Qu'est-ce JE vais faire, où JE vais aller ? Il préfère suivre Vi, suivre les choix qu'elle a fait, même s'ils n'ont aucun sens pour lui.  
Pour Vi c'est s'obstiner à voir sa mort comme une belle aventure romanesque et excitante plutôt que d'affronter le côté dramatique de la situation.

« Je suis fan des cheveux de Vi, mais ça tout le monde s'en fout. »  
Non, moi je ne m'en fous pas ^.^  
Je pense qu'il ne faut pas faire trop « ressembler » nos histoires à ce que l'ont est. Les personnages ne doivent pas être nous, on ne doit pas s'identifier à eux de cette façon-là. C'est juste mon avis, mais je trouve que si on met trop de soi dans un personnage, ou dans une histoire en général, si on la rend trop autobiographique, on n'arrive pas ensuite à prendre la distance suffisant pour l'écrire bien (mais je le répète, ça n'engage que moi).  
C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas électricienne, je ne fume pas la pipe, j'ai horreur du whisky et je suis tout sauf grande.  
Mais j'ai fait des petites entorses à mes propres règles. La plus grosse de ces entorses, bien évidemment, est d'avoir lié Vi à la culture italienne, j'ai hésité longuement là-dessus, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas pu m'en empêcher !  
Et une autre de ces exceptions à la règle, ce sont les cheveux. Pas parce que j'ai les cheveux comme ça, ce n'est pas le cas, mais parce que j'aime terriblement les cheveux (oui je sais, ça fait bizarre dit comme ça, mais c'est vrai, je suis une passionnée de cheveux… hum). Donc je ne peux pas résister à la tentation de donner des beaux cheveux à mes personnages… voilà voilà.  
(Ceci était un moment racontage de vie fortement inintéressant, j'assume)

Vi n'est pas une complète je-m'en-foutiste totalement détachée des choses de ce bas monde, la cachottière a quelques objets auxquels elle tient.  
Si vous deviez partir de chez vous dans des conditions totalement catastrophiques et dramatiques, vous emporteriez quoi ?  
Vi, elle, a emporté une chemise, une pipe et une photo. Pas grand-chose, mais maintenant, pour elle, le monde d'avant est contenu là-dedans.

Vi l'électricienne en action ! Et voilà, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça de créer une prise de courant, il fallait juste y penser.  
Au passage, ce truc de mettre une prise dans une voiture n'est pas sorti de nulle part… c'est un ami qui m'a inspiré, parce qu'il est électricien lui-même, et a fait exactement la même chose dans sa voiture… et ça fonctionne très bien ! J'ai bien l'intention de faire pareil si un jour j'ai une voiture.

**Pour Cathoux :** Halàlà, elle nous a encore pondu une vraie tartine celle-là, je vais devoir contre-attaquer et pondre une tarte.

Commençons par l'amie Vi et ses mésaventures articulaires. Et ouais, épaule démise, désolée d'avoir copié, mais si on veut une blessure qui fasse mal, qui nécessite un peu de main d'œuvre sans pour autant être une fracture et rendre inopérant le personnage durant toute l'histoire, le choix n'est pas large, c'est ou foulures ou luxations.  
Et effectivement, Vi et Milie le vivent toutes deux très différemment. Pour Vi qui se gave d'antidouleurs à longueur de journée et qui est de toute façon totalement mal fichue de partout, la douleur à l'épaule est un truc à ajouter à sa liste des « rien à foutre ».  
Et comme tu le dis, cette luxation nous en apprend plus sur Merle que sur Vi.  
Je voulais montrer à travers ça son sens de la débrouille, au niveau physique. Là-dessus, tous deux sont très différents. Merle a un passé très lié au physique : les tartes dans la gueule étant petit, et toute une vie de bagarreur ensuite. Il n'en a pas tiré de connaissances médicales à proprement parler, mais est devenu un maître en bobologie. Tout ce qui est rafistolages corporels, il gère, à sa façon (c'est d'ailleurs flagrant de voir la différence entre lui ici et Hershel dans ta fic : c'est « deux semaine avec attelle sans bouger » VS « deux jours le bras en écharpe et après tu te démerdes »)  
Par contre, son expérience médicale s'arrête là où la vraie santé de l'intérieur du corps démarre.  
Je vois Merle et Daryl comme des durs à cuir, des gens qui ont collectionné les bleus et les os cassés… mais qui paradoxalement n'ont jamais été malades ou presque de toute leur vie. Je vois mal un Merle grippé aller chez le médecin se faire prescrire du sirop, je le vois plus attendre que ça passe tout seul et compter sur ses anticorps de gros survivor pour manger le microbe.  
Alors que Vi, c'est le contraire : elle a zéro connaissances physiques (je le dis et le répète : son opération improvisée sur Merle était un pur gros coup de chance, elle a fait au pif et ça a fonctionné, façon miracle), par contre, elle a un tel CV médical derrière elle que c'est devenue une pro de l'automédication (et de ses excès).  
Ce n'est pas un hasard que Merle soit un drogué à la cocaïne (substance non médicale) et Vi une accro à l'Oxycontin (médicament-drogue par excellence), ça reflète leur personnalité et leur expérience.

Et ouep, c'est le chapitre où chacun tourne son regard vers lui-même, une sorte de check up avant le départ )  
Petit moment d'introspection pour Vi.  
Moment symbolique aussi, parce qu'à l'initiative de Merle, elle change : pour la première fois depuis le début, elle se soucie de son apparence physique, elle fait un effort d'hygiène et de présentation, elle se préoccupe de ce qu'elle va donner à voir d'elle.  
Comme si la présence de Merle, son regard sur elle lui redonnait une forme d'existence qu'elle n'avait plus, une présence physique dont elle s'était momentanément coupée.  
Vi l'ombre se transforme et réapparaît, toujours pas jolie, mais quelque part émouvante, au milieu de la lumière et de l'opulence de ses cheveux solaires et ironiques, dans une tentative, pas de séduire, mais peut-être juste de dire « hé regarde, je suis là, encore vivante, regarde-moi ».  
L'autre moitié de cette scène symbolique c'est le jugement cruel de Merle dans ce chapitre, qui écrabouille impitoyablement cette espèce de tentative de sa part.

Passons maintenant à un sujet plus rigolo : Merle et son moment grosse bagnole.  
Ça, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, et honnêtement, c'est mon passage préféré du chapitre. Je voulais montrer son côté gros beauf porté sur les signes extérieurs de grosse bite (grosse voiture, gros flingue, gaaaahhhhh !) et aussi son mauvais goût criant (Des flammes, des loups, et absolument Iron Maiden dans l'autoradio… j'ai dit ça, j'ai TOUT dit…)  
Parce que, merde quoi, c'est un fu**ing redneck, nom de nom ! Et bordel, ça fait déjà bien chier, la fin du monde, les morts qui bouffent les vivants, la chute de la civilisation et tout… mais si EN PLUS on lui ruine sa carrosserie, alors là, c'est vraiment l'apocalypse! Fuckin' s'n'ofabitch !  
Je le vois trop comme un mec à pas changer de caleçon pendant une semaine, mais à lustrer sa bagnole tous les jours avec une maniaquerie aigüe.  
Autant dire que Vi, elle est pas prête d'avoir la permission de la conduire ! Et s'il lui accorde cet immense privilège, elle a carrément intérêt à pas déconner. « Tu rayes la caisse, t'es morte ! » XD

J'aime beaucoup ta théorie des coups sur la tête à valeur éducative !  
Et oui, Merle est un éducateur, c'est comme le mauvais goût, ça lui sort des pores de la peau malgré lui. Il a beau s'engueuler avec Vi à longueur de journée, la trouver insupportable et répéter sur tous les tons qu'il en a rien à foutre d'elle, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que lui, parce qu'il l'a dans le sang.  
L'unique rôle qu'il a bien mené au cours de sa vie, le seul dont il est fier, celui qui l'a défini… et celui qui lui manque tellement maintenant, c'est son rôle de grand frère..  
Il peut tout simplement pas s'empêcher de faire le grand frère.  
Et Vi n'a pas fini de se prendre des tapes sur la tête (à ce rythme-là elle risque même de terminer avec le crâne aplati) ^.^

Voilàààà, tu as eu ta tarte du jour, suivante !

**Pour Saphira :** « Je commence à faire une overdose de toute ses filles qui s'éffarouchent à tout bout de champs » Alors c'est bien, on est deux )  
Plus sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas faire Vi pudique, pour moi ça aurait été une contradiction totale. Elle est impudique et sans gêne dans sa façon d'être, elle l'est visuellement quand elle essuie son propre sang partout, de préférence sur ses propres fringues, quand elle se balade devant Merle en pyjama minimaliste sans soutien gorge, quand elle s'assoit quasiment sur lui à son réveil. Elle est aussi impudique dans sa façon d'agir avec Merle, elle n'hésite pas foutre les pieds dans le plat, elle lui balance des trucs bien gênants à la tronche (le coup de pisser dans la casserole, difficile de dire lequel des deux aurait dû être le plus gêné !) et elle est aussi très tactile comme fille, elle entre fréquemment dans sa bulle, elle l'envahit physiquement, et ce dès le début. Le contact physique lui vient naturellement, elle n'a aucun souci à le toucher toutes les fois que c'est nécessaire (elle l'a soigné d'une façon très tactile, elle est restée très près de lui en permanence, il a particulièrement gardé le souvenir de ses mains) ou quand l'envie lui vient (quand il se sépare et qu'elle provoque un moment câlin de force).  
Donc, non, pas pudique, carrément pas.  
Pas de cette façon-là, du moins.

Et ouais, comme tu peux le voir, elle entre (ou plutôt retourne après une petite pause Merle-sauvetage) dans le côté fun de l'apocalypse, celui où on peut se servir gratuitement dans les magasins et où tout le rayon chocolat nous appartient, à NOUS seuls, mouahahahahaha !  
(En fait, je crois que si on fantasme tellement sur les trucs post-apocalyptiques, c'est parce qu'ils nous permettent d'exprimer nos grosses tendance à la délinquance, huhuhu)

Vi va-t-elle bénéficier d'un cour de conduite après le cour de tir ? Alalala, il faut tout lui apprendre à celle-là… désespérante.  
En tous cas on peut s'attendre sans surprise à ce que Merle soit le moniteur d'auto-école le moins pédagogique du monde. Ça va encore finir en engueulade tout ça….

Bouh, désolée, en fait ta réponse à review est toute petite, mais c'est parce que j'ai déjà répondu au dessus à propos de Merle-Daryl, de la belle grosse voiture de l'Homme en Chef et du reste.

Mais je t'aime quand même, hein.  
Je vous aime toutes les trois. Vos reviews, c'est de l'amour en pixels.


	17. Flexibilité

**Chapitre 16 : Flexibilité**

_« Si tu __gouvernes__ le __requin__ en toi, tu __seras__ un __ange;__car __tous__ les __anges__, c'est __rien__ de plus que des __requins __bien __gouvernés__. »_

* * *

Merle avait roulé une bonne partie de la nuit, puis il avait trouvé un petit chemin de terre menant vers la forêt. Il l'avait emprunté jusqu'à une petite clairière, avait verrouillé les portières, abaissé son siège et s'était endormi.  
À son réveil, le jour se levait tout juste, il s'étira et regarda dans le rétro.  
Vi était toujours en train de dormir.  
« Debout ! »  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
« Allez, réveille-toi, Planche à pain ! »  
Elle se retourna en grommelant, ouvrant les yeux avec peine.  
« Mmrrrffft, s'qui s'passe ?  
- J'ai la dalle, lève-toi et fais à bouffer, répondit Merle.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai dit : arrête de roupiller et prépare-moi à bouffer. »  
Vi lui adressa un regard incrédule.  
« Mais il est sérieux, ce con !?  
- C'est quoi ton problème, feignasse ? T'as dormi toute la nuit, alors maintenant tu bouges ton cul et tu m'fais à manger, j'ai faim.  
- Tu crois qu'je suis quoi ? Ta bonniche ? En quel honneur j'te ferais la cuisine sur commande ? T'es pas mon fils que j'sache.  
- T'es une gonzesse non ? Alors fais ton boulot de gonzesse ! »  
Vi se dressa d'un bond, furibarde.  
« Écoute-moi bien, espèce d'arriéré de redneck de mon cul ! Si j't'ai fait à bouffer jusqu'ici, c'est pour une seule et bonne raison, parce que j'aime cuisiner, et parce que j'aime bien manger, et certainement pas parce que je suis à ton service ! Si t'as le dalle, fais-toi à bouffer tout seul, comme un adulte ! Où bien t'as qu'à attendre que _moi_ j'ai faim, et là _je_ cuisinerai ! Sur ce, bonne nuit ! »  
Elle se recoucha le long de la banquette et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête.  
Merle claqua la portière en l'abreuvant d'injures.  
Il alla se chercher des chips dans le coffre, en se forçant à faire le plus de bruit possible pour bien s'assurer que Vi ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir.  
« Hey Vi, tu sais où est le café ? gueula-t-il. Oh, j'te parle ! Le café, il est où ?  
- Dans la caisse, grommela-t-elle.  
- Quelle caisse ?  
- Mmmmhfff, chais pas, cherche !  
- Et les tasses elles sont où ? » Il frappa du plat de la main sur la carrosserie du toit, faisant un boucan infernal. « Hey, Vi, elles sont où les tasses ?  
- Dans ton cul !  
- Allez, sois sympa, dis-moi juste où sont les tasses, après j'te laisse dormir !  
- Caisse rouge. »  
Merle secoua la caisse le plus fort possible, entrechoquant toute la vaisselle, hilare.  
« Et le sucre, il est où ? »  
Vi se leva d'un bon, repoussant la couverture, excédée.  
« T'es vraiment qu'un connard ! cracha-t-elle en remettant ses chaussures.  
- Oh ? Bonjour Vi, déjà levée ? T'es bien matinale dis donc ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu fais le café ? »  
Elle roula des yeux exaspérés.  
« Enculé. »

* * *

_Je ne suis pas inquiet._  
C'était ce que Merle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter depuis plus d'un quart d'heure.  
Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge du tableau de bord de la voiture, ce qui était stupide, il le savait, puisqu'il venait de le faire à peine cinq minutes plus tôt. Et puis de toute façon, regarder l'heure n'allait pas la faire revenir plus vite.  
Vi était partie depuis plus d'une heure, « faire une petite balade », selon ses propres mots.  
Devant sa stupéfaction, elle avait expliqué d'un ton léger qu'elle aimait bien marcher, et que ça lui faisait du bien de se promener toute seule, d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de très sociable et que si elle devait rester coincée avec lui 24h sur 24, ça allait lui taper sur les nerfs et ils allaient s'engueuler sans arrêt.  
« On s'engueule déjà sans arrêt, avait fait remarquer Merle.  
- Raison de plus pour aller se promener », avait-elle rétorqué en souriant.  
Et une heure plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas de retour.  
Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Non. Absolument pas, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de l'inquiétude.  
Il était énervé, fâché, agacé à force d'attendre cette espèce de débile. Voilà.  
Parce qu'il s'en foutait totalement d'elle, elle pouvait bien crever au fond des bois, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.  
Par contre, devoir attendre, c'était chiant.  
_Cette conne est partie avec juste son flingue et rien d'autre_, songea-t-il. _Et elle sait même pas tirer correctement._  
« Qu'elle se démerde ! Foutue gamine ! Si elle est pas là à 11h30 tapantes, je m'casse sans elle ! » ronchonna-t-il à haute voix.  
Les minutes passèrent lentement et rien ne se passa.  
L'horloge afficha 11h29.  
« Mais quelle conne c'est pas vrai ! »  
11h30.  
Merle lâcha un long soupir exaspéré.  
_Bon. __À__ 45, si elle est pas là, je vais la chercher.  
_Il s'assit sur le siège conducteur, bras croisés, lançant un regard mauvais à l'horloge.  
11h35.  
Ces putains de minutes faisaient exprès de ralentir, c'était pas possible autrement !  
Il décida de fumer pour faire passer le temps plus vite. Il fouilla les vide-poches à la recherche de tabac où de cigarettes, sans succès. Il ouvrit la boîte à gants et tomba sur l'inhalateur de Vi.  
« Oh putain, la conne ! »  
Mais comment pouvait-on être stupide à ce point ? Cette fille était l'abrutie la plus désespérante qu'il ait jamais croisée. Elle avait beau être asthmatique jusqu'au trognon, elle n'avait jamais, jamais son machin sur elle ! Sa pipe à la con, ça, pas de problème, elle la gardait dans sa poche même pour dormir ! Mais sa Ventoline, non, fallait toujours qu'elle passe au moins une minute à la chercher quand elle en avait besoin.  
Merle jeta un regard exaspéré à l'horloge.  
11h38.  
_À__ 45, j'attends jusqu'à 45 et je vais la chercher, jusqu'à 45… Oh et puis merde ! Je vais la chercher !_  
Il fourra l'inhalateur dans sa poche, sortit de la voiture, vérifia que son flingue était chargé et qu'il avait des munitions sur lui, prit la hache dans le coffre et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide en direction de la forêt.

Il n'avait même pas fait dix mètres, qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Vi, arrivant en sens inverse. Elle lui fit un coucou de la main avec un grand sourire.  
« Salut Merle ! »  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour la couvrir de jurons mais elle le devança.  
« J'ai trouvé un truc trop génial ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.  
Il remarqua seulement à ce moment-là qu'elle était en débardeur et qu'elle tenait sa chemise à la main, les bords noués de façon à en faire un baluchon. Et elle était de toute évidence bien remplie.  
Vi considéra la hache qu'il tenait à la main et le dévisagea, intriguée.  
« Où t'allais ? Tu venais me chercher ?  
- Non, mentit Merle. J'allais chercher du bois.  
- Ah bon… » dit-elle, l'air pas très convaincue, avant de retrouver son expression exaltée. « Laisse tomber, t'iras en chercher plus tard, viens plutôt voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! »  
Il la suivit jusqu'à la voiture, sa curiosité éveillée, décidant de repousser momentanément l'engueulade qu'il lui réservait.

Vi posa sa chemise sur le capot et l'ouvrit, révélant une impressionnante quantité de champignons.  
« _Risotto ai funghi_ ce midi ! » annonça-t-elle triomphalement.  
Merle considéra un instant le butin et poussa un soupir.  
Cette fille était désespérante.  
« Quoi ? Ça t'plait pas ? T'aimes pas les champignons ?  
- J'aime bien les champignons _comestibles_, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Ah bon ? J'en ai cueilli des pas comestibles ? » s'étonna-t-elle.  
Il roula des yeux avec une expression de lassitude et commença à trier les champignons un par un, jetant derrière lui ceux qui étaient immangeables, c'est-à-dire quasiment les deux tiers de ce qu'elle avait rapporté.  
Elle le regarda faire avec un air dépité.  
Merle prit un nouveau champignon et écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant.  
« T'allais me faire manger ça ?!  
- Ben, oui, pourquoi ?  
- C'est une amanite phalloïde !  
- Et c'est pas bon ?  
- C'est mortel !  
- Ah, merde… Heureusement qu't'es là, fit Vi en souriant.  
- T'as vraiment rien dans le citron, putain d'abrutie ! explosa Merle. T'es vraiment incapable de passer une journée entière sans faire quelque chose de complètement stupide ! Quand on est aussi con qu'toi, on s'mêle pas d'récolter des champignons ! Plus jamais t'essaies de manger un truc que tu trouves dans la nature, t'entends ! Tu laisses ça aux gens qui ont un cerveau en état de marche ! »  
Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle monte sur ses grands chevaux comme à son habitude, mais au lieu de ça, elle baissa les yeux.  
« J'pensais te faire plaisir…  
- En m'empoisonnant ? Ah ouais, génial, merci beaucoup ! Tu sais quoi ? Arrête de penser ! T'es incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien, fous-le toi dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes, pauvre conne ! »  
Il balança le champignon derrière lui et se remit à trier.  
Vi resta plantée à côté de lui, silencieuse, l'air terriblement déçu.  
« Tu peux cuisiner ce qui reste », annonça Merle sèchement après avoir jeté le dernier champignon non comestible. « Et tu les laves correctement avant ! »  
Elle hocha la tête, prit sa chemise et son contenu et s'en alla sans un mot.

Vi alla s'installer derrière la voiture, dépliant une chaise de camping et utilisant le plancher du coffre comme plan de travail pour cuisiner. Elle s'adonna à la préparation de son truc, utilisant pour ça les deux réchauds à gaz, une poêle, une grande casserole d'eau et une quantité impressionnante d'ustensiles.  
Merle l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle se donnait vraiment du mal quand il s'agissait de préparer à manger. Alors qu'elle aurait pu se contenter d'ouvrir une boîte de conserve et de la mettre sur le feu.  
Lui n'avait quasiment jamais cuisiné de sa vie. Ses capacités en cuisine se limitaient à faire cuire la viande, allumer le four et mettre des trucs dans la friteuse.  
Certaines personnes traitaient leur corps comme un temple. Merle Dixon traitait le sien comme un sanibroyeur.  
Pour lui, le summum de la gastronomie, c'était les trucs frits. De son point de vue, _tout_ pouvait se frire, des oignons au bacon en passant par le poulet, le poisson, le maïs, et même les pommes.  
Toutefois, même s'il avait à peu près autant de connaissances en cuisine méditerranéenne que de doigts à sa main droite, il pressentait nettement que la friteuse n'était pas un objet de base dans les cuisines italiennes.  
N'empêche… même s'ils manquaient de friture, les plats que Vi préparait lui plaisaient.  
C'était bien meilleur que ce qu'il mangeait lorsqu'il était à la carrière à Atlanta.

Bon, ok, c'était meilleur que ce qu'il mangeait avant l'épidémie.

Presque une heure plus tard, Vi posa devant lui une assiette et une casserole, toutes deux remplies de risotto.  
« Bon appétit », dit-elle.  
Il était déjà en train de se goinfrer depuis au moins dix secondes, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.  
« C'est comment ? finit-elle par demander.  
- Mangeable.  
- Mangeable », répéta-t-elle doucement. Elle eut un petit sourire. « Tant mieux. »  
C'est seulement lorsqu'elle tourna les talons qu'une petite lumière se mit à clignoter dans le cerveau de Merle.  
_Une seule assiette… ?_  
« Attends. Tu manges pas ? »  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
« J'crois pas que je puisse digérer les champignons, j'me sens déjà pas super fraîche là. »  
La prise de conscience le frappa façon claque dans la gueule. Accompagnée d'un uppercut de culpabilité.  
Elle avait cuisiné un truc qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de manger.  
Et elle avait fait la cueillette des champignons rien que pour lui.  
Et évidemment, comme pour toutes les autres fois – les nombreuses autres fois – où elle s'était donné du mal pour lui, où elle avait fait des efforts pour lui faire plaisir, il n'avait pas fait preuve d'une seule miette de gratitude. Pas un merci.  
Son seul commentaire, c'était « mangeable. »  
Mangeable.  
Pour un truc qu'elle avait passé une heure à préparer, et qui était tellement délicieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu manger au cours de sa vie semblait un menu Happy Meal avarié en comparaison.  
Bon, d'accord, elle était passée à deux doigts de le tuer avec un des poisons les plus létaux existant dans la nature, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention. C'était comme pour sa fichue guirlande affreuse, elle pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait apprécié le geste. Alors ouais, elle était chiante, ignorante, maladroite, stupide… mais elle faisait de son mieux.  
Il regarda l'assiette sur ses genoux, mal à l'aise.  
Il l'avait pas méritée.  
« T'es tarée ou quoi ? J'vais pas manger tout seul. Prends une assiette et bouffe ! ordonna-t-il.  
- Mais…  
- Y a pas d'mais, bordel ! C'est toi qui les as cueillis, ces putains de champignons, j'vais quand même pas tout bâfrer comme un égoïste. En plus, tu serais vraiment conne de manquer ça, parce que c'est super bon. »  
Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'un seul coup.  
« C'est vrai ? T'aimes bien ?  
- T'es conne ou quoi ? Bien sûr que j'aime, c'est un des meilleurs putains de plats que j'ai jamais mangé ! C'est tellement bon que j'pourrais en bouffer jusqu'à me rendre malade. »  
Vi sautilla sur place en battant des mains comme une gamine de sept ans, avant de partir en courant se chercher une assiette.  
« Et ramène des bières ! » lança Merle.  
Elle revint au pas de course, se laissa tomber face à lui dans l'herbe au centre de la clairière, décapsula les deux bouteilles de Budweiser et se servit une généreuse portion de riz.  
« On trinque ? proposa Merle.  
- À quoi ?  
- À ma cuisinière préférée », annonça-t-il avec un grand sourire en levant sa bière.  
Vi en resta muette de surprise et d'émotion. Il éclata de rire.  
« Pour cueillir les champignons, t'es catastrophique, mais pour les cuisiner, t'es la meilleure ! »  
Merle posa sa bouteille, tendit la main et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« Ferme la bouche, Boucles d'or, tu vas avaler une mouche sinon. Et mange tant que c'est chaud. »  
Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement et se jeta sur son assiette.  
« C'est vrai que c'est bon !  
- C'est pas juste bon, c'est délicieux. Y a quoi dedans, pas juste du riz et des champignons, si ?  
- Naaaan, t'es fou, y a du vin blanc, de l'échalote, un peu d'huile d'olive, du sel, du poivre, de l'origan… du bouillon aussi.  
- Sérieux ? Et suffit de foutre tout ça ensemble ?  
- Bien sûr que non, y a un ordre précis à respecter. »  
Elle lui expliqua toute la recette en détails. À vrai dire, ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, c'était même un peu chiant, mais elle était tellement passionnée qu'il la laissa raconter jusqu'au bout.  
En tous cas, c'était impressionnant de se dire qu'elle avait réussi à faire tout ça dans le coffre d'une voiture, en pleine fin du monde.  
Après ça, ils passèrent le reste du repas à discuter de tout et de rien, et ils continuèrent une fois le déjeuner terminé, tous deux allongés dans l'herbe, en descendant bière sur bière tout en digérant. Exceptionnellement, ils parvinrent à parler pendant plus d'une heure sans s'engueuler.  
Merle raconta plusieurs moments de gloire de sa vie passée, principalement des anecdotes de bagarres dont il était sorti vainqueur, et Vi l'écouta religieusement en se marrant.

* * *

« … et là, paf, j'lui fais sauter toutes les dents de devant ! Et j'lui dis, dis bonjour à la p'tite souris pour moi, connard ! Et l'autre mec, son pote, tu sais pas ce qu'il a fait ? »  
Merle était allongé sur le dos, la main derrière la tête.  
« Il a sorti un flingue et il l'a braqué en plein sur ma tronche, tu le crois ça ? »  
Vi ne répondit rien.  
Il se redressa légèrement et la vit assise dans l'herbe, un peu penchée en avant, le regard dans le vague et les sourcils froncés.  
Elle était blanche comme un linge.  
« Hey gamine, ça va pas ? »  
Elle leva la tête vers lui. Elle avait le visage absolument défait.  
« Oh p'tain, t'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et plaqua immédiatement la main sur sa figure, se relevant à toute vitesse et se mettant à courir.  
À peine quelques mètres plus loin, elle se plia en deux et rendit tout le contenu de son estomac, vomissant longuement le risotto et la bière, secouée de violents haut-le-cœur.  
Merle s'approcha prudemment et lui passa gentiment la main dans le dos.  
« Et ben, tu les digères vraiment pas, les champignons. »  
Elle se tenait le ventre à deux mains et continuait à vomir, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle tomba à genoux.  
« Wow wow ! » Il fit de son mieux pour la retenir. « Assieds-toi, reste assise, t'allonge pas… voilà, doucement. Garde la tête penchée. Ça va passer. »  
Elle toussa et cracha, expulsant jusqu'au dernier grain de riz.  
« C'est bien, sors tout, ça ira mieux après », l'encouragea Merle.  
Mais malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait de toute évidence plus rien à vomir, son estomac continuait à se contracter, la secouant violemment.  
Merle alla lui chercher une bouteille d'eau.  
« Faut que tu boives. Faut que t'aies quelque chose à vomir, tu vas te démolir le bide sinon. Allez, avale-moi ça. »  
Elle se força à prendre quelques gorgées d'eau, qu'elle rendit illico.  
Merle se releva et la considéra d'un air amusé.  
« Ben dis donc, les champignons, c'est _vraiment_ pas ton truc ! Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ta propre cuisine te réussit pas. La prochaine fois… »  
Il s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils. Son estomac venait de produire un long gargouillement, accompagné d'une douleur soudaine.  
« Oh putain… »  
La nausée lui remonta dans la gorge à toute vitesse et il eut juste le temps de se pencher en avant pour ne pas se vomir dessus.  
Dix secondes plus tard, il était exactement dans le même état que Vi, en train de dégueuler tout ce qu'il pouvait.  
Il tomba à son tour, les jambes coupées, et constata qu'elle était désormais allongée dans l'herbe, roulée en boule, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine.  
Lorsqu'il n'eut absolument plus rien à vomir, elle lui tendit la bouteille d'eau avec un regard compatissant.  
Ils finirent par se retrouver tous deux couchés par terre l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux larmoyants, l'estomac au supplice et la gorge comme passée au papier de verre.  
« Toi et tes… putains… d'champignons ! éructa Merle en toussant.  
- T'avais dit qu'ils étaient bons, sale con ! gémit Vi.  
- Ben j'ai dû… m'gourer.  
- Et à part ça, c'est moi l'incapable qui foire tout ?  
- Ta gueule… Laisse-moi souffrir en silence. »

Ils restèrent un long moment dans l'herbe, à se passer la bouteille d'eau et à revomir tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que la nausée se calme suffisamment pour leur permettre de se traîner jusqu'à la voiture.  
Ils s'y enfermèrent et passèrent les quatre heures suivantes allongés, Merle sur la banquette arrière et Vi à ses pieds, tous deux pareillement misérables.  
Ils furent incapables de garder le moindre aliment solide ou liquide dans l'estomac au cours des douze heures qui suivirent.  
« Je ne veux plus jamais voir un seul champignon de toute mon existence, déclara Vi.  
- Ta gueule, rien que d'entendre le mot, ça m'fout la gerbe ! »

* * *

Le lendemain, Merle avait déjà presque entièrement récupéré de son intoxication alimentaire et attaqua la journée par un solide petit déjeuner.  
Vi, par contre, était toujours aussi blême et se traîna toute la matinée comme une loque, limitant les apports nutritifs au strict minimum.  
Comprenant qu'il lui faudrait au moins un jour de plus que lui pour se remettre complètement, Merle décida de ne pas reprendre la route tout de suite. Il n'avait aucune envie de croiser des rôdeurs alors que sa partenaire était aussi molle qu'une huître cuite vapeur. Il se contenta de rouler quelques kilomètres, jusqu'à une ferme isolée en pleine campagne, où ils établirent un camp provisoire.  
Et il décida de mettre cette petite pause à profit pour apprendre à Vi à conduire, utilisant pour ça un champ à proximité.

Les résultats furent si catastrophiques qu'il faillit déclarer forfait.  
Certaines personnes avaient un talent inné pour certaines choses, certaines compétences qui leur allaient comme un gant. De la même façon que certaines histoires d'amour naissaient sur un coup de foudre, il arrivait qu'une personne rencontre son domaine de prédilection et l'épouse d'un seul coup, comme une évidence.  
Pour Merle, c'était le tir. Viser quelque chose et l'atteindre, que ce soit avec une pierre, un couteau, une arme à feu ou n'importe quoi d'autre, il avait toujours excellé là-dedans, depuis la toute première fois où, enfant, il avait cherché à atteindre une bestiole à l'aide d'un caillou, jusqu'au jour où il avait dû tirer de la main gauche après avoir été droitier quarante-quatre ans durant.  
Il en était exagérément orgueilleux, et ne manquait pas une seule occasion de jouer les cowboys. Il avait écumé tous les concours de tir de toutes les foires agricoles de l'État, et même dans les États limitrophes, raflant fréquemment des prix au passage. Il était capable de manier absolument n'importe quelle arme de tir ou de jet, que ce soit un lance-pierre, une fronde, une arbalète, un fusil, un bazooka ou bien un lance-patate.  
Il était né pour tirer. Il ne se rappelait même pas avoir appris un jour à le faire. Ça lui était venu naturellement, comme un instinct.  
Et bien, Vi, c'était exactement l'inverse.  
Elle avait le contraire d'un talent inné. Une sorte d'incapacité innée. Elle était une surdouée inversée.  
Et c'était pour la conduite.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne comprenait pas la façon de faire. Il avait réussi à lui faire entrer dans la tête ce qu'il y avait à savoir à force de lui crier dessus, les pédales, les vitesses, tout ça… Elle savait comment tout fonctionnait en théorie. Mais en pratique, elle était dramatiquement mauvaise.  
Elle était incapable de conduire autrement que par à coups, coups de frein, coups d'accélérateur, coups de volant. Elle passait les vitesses comme une bourrine, mettant l'embrayage à la torture et faisant faire des bonds à la voiture.  
Ils se fâchèrent tellement qu'ils en eurent tous deux mal à la gorge à force de se hurler dessus.  
Mais Merle était trop têtu pour abandonner une idée une fois qu'il l'avait en tête, et Vi trop obstinée pour laisser une simple voiture avoir le dessus sur elle.  
Et donc, elle parvint à apprendre à conduire.  
Au prix d'un déluge d'insultes, de reproches et de menaces, et de nombreux coups sur le crâne.  
Finalement, alors que la journée s'achevait, Merle la déclara officiellement apte à la conduite, bien que destinée à rester une incroyablement mauvaise conductrice. Il était tenté de dire que son incapacité à manœuvrer une voiture correctement était un handicap mental lié à sa condition de femme, ou de dire qu'elle conduisait comme un asiatique… mais même Merle n'était pas misogyne ni raciste au point d'insulter la gent féminine et les asiatiques à ce point.  
La nullité automobile de Vi transcendait les genres et les races.  
Merle se félicita à haute voix du fait qu'elle allait bientôt passer l'arme à gauche, comme ça elle n'aurait pas le temps d'endommager trop gravement sa précieuse Dodge.

* * *

Merle se réveilla, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, comme d'habitude.  
Il avait pris une des chambres de l'étage de la ferme et Vi s'était réservé le canapé du salon. Le lit n'était pas inconfortable, peut-être un peu mou à son goût, mais l'oreiller, par contre, était juste comme il l'aimait, à tel point qu'il avait l'intention de l'emporter en partant.  
Mais ça restait quand même une chambre inconnue, dans une maison appartenant à des étrangers.  
Sur la commode en face du lit se trouvaient des portraits de famille dans des cadres, toute une tribu de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues de sa vie et qui le regardaient en souriant. Tous probablement morts.  
Il avait pris soin de retourner tous les cadres avant de se coucher.  
Son propre lit lui manquait. Et sa maison aussi.  
Combien de lits différents avait-il connu ces deux derniers mois ? Et pas seulement des lits, des canapés, des banquettes de voiture, des matelas à même le sol, quand ce n'était pas carrément par terre, dans une tente s'il avait de la chance, à la belle étoile en dernier recours.  
Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, dormir dans un endroit familier. Chez lui.

Il se leva, enfila son pantalon par-dessus son caleçon sans prendre la peine de le fermer, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en vue de faire un brin de toilette – ce qui, dans son cas, signifiait se passer de l'eau sur la figure.  
Dans le couloir, il croisa Vi arrivant en sens inverse.  
Elle était complètement nue, à l'exception d'une sorte de short en lin noir qui lui servait de pyjama, et se frottait vigoureusement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.  
« Bonjour, Merle ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué, sans manifester aucune gêne. « Bien dormi ? »  
Il grogna quelque chose qui pouvait passer pour une réponse affirmative.  
La vérité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi du tout.  
Il n'arrivait à trouver un sommeil paisible que lorsqu'il était vraiment épuisé. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, il mettait un temps infini à s'endormir, incapable de s'empêcher de penser, de ressasser tout ce qu'il avait perdu… son frère, sa main, toute sa vie d'avant. Et même lorsqu'il se savait dans un endroit sûr, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir totalement en sécurité, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre complètement, à lâcher prise suffisamment pour trouver le sommeil.  
Vi, par contre, ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de problèmes, elle s'endormait toujours a une vitesse fulgurante. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et, deux minutes plus tard, elle était déjà en train de ronfler. Et elle avait le sommeil sacrément profond, on aurait pu tirer au bazooka à côté d'elle sans la réveiller. Souvent, en dormant, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, comme si, même là, elle était de bonne humeur.  
« Y a de l'eau chaude à la salle de bain si tu veux », continua-t-elle gaiement. « J'en ai fait chauffer une bassine, je l'ai déjà utilisée mais elle est pas sale. »  
Nouveau grognement de la part de Merle.  
« Vais préparer le p'tit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, j'tente les pancakes sans œuf. »  
Elle le dépassa et descendit l'escalier d'un pas léger, sans attendre de réponse.

Après un petit déjeuner plutôt agréable composé de café et pancakes chauds (que Merle avala en quantités astronomiques), ils réunirent leurs affaires et reprirent la route, leurs bagages augmentés d'un oreiller, de quelques conserves, d'une jolie quantité de pancakes restants, et d'un peu d'essence qu'ils avaient trouvée dans la grange de la ferme.  
Vi insista lourdement pour pouvoir conduire, allant jusqu'à le supplier, et il finit par accepter de lui laisser le volant.  
Au bout de quelques kilomètres, la monotonie du paysage alliée aux effets de sa mauvaise et courte nuit commencèrent à se faire sentir et Merle poussa bâillement sur bâillement.  
« Fatigué ? Tu peux faire la sieste si tu veux », proposa Vi gentiment. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, hein, t'as qu'à dormir, et moi pendant ce temps je conduis.  
- Parce que tu t'imagines peut-être que qui que ce soit pourrait dormir avec toi au volant ? Tu conduis tellement comme une bourrine que j'ai l'impression qu'on roule sur une piste de rallye, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Oh dis, commence pas à faire chier comme hier, s'te plait ! Je conduis pas si mal que ça ! »  
Merle haussa les épaules, prit son nouvel oreiller et s'appuya contre la portière.  
Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à propos de la conduite de sa voisine, il s'endormit en moins de dix minutes.

Il fut réveillé par le silence, plus exactement, par l'arrêt du moteur.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et constata qu'ils étaient précisément au milieu de nulle part, sur une route au milieu des champs. Seule l'orée d'une forêt, à quelques centaines de mètres, donnait un peu de relief à ce paysage morne et plat.  
À côté de lui, Vi s'étira de tout son long, avant de faire jouer son épaule, visiblement endolorie.  
De toute évidence, elle n'avait absolument pas compris le but qui se cachait derrière le port d'une attelle, à savoir éviter de bouger l'épaule, elle utilisait son bras autant qu'avant, le tirant hors de l'écharpe à tout bout de champ. Merle avait rapidement cessé de vouloir lui faire entendre raison là-dessus. Après tout, si elle voulait rallonger la guérison de son articulation de plusieurs semaines, c'était son problème, pas le sien. Et à vrai dire, elle se bourrait tellement d'Oxycontin à longueur de journée, et elle était tellement déglinguée au naturel qu'une épaule un peu en vrac ne devait pas beaucoup la changer de d'habitude.  
Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit.  
« Tu peux continuer à dormir, j'en ai pas pour long.  
- Pourquoi on s'arrête ?  
- Pour vider et remplir. »  
Il lui adressa un regard intrigué.  
« Pause pipi pour moi, pause essence pour la voiture. » expliqua-t-elle.  
Merle s'étira en bâillant.  
« Pour moi aussi, pause, annonça-t-il en ouvrant sa portière.  
- Pipi ou essence ?  
- Pipi, pancakes et cocaïne.  
- Bonne idée. »  
Vi installa une couverture dans l'herbe en guise de nappe de pique-nique et y disposa de quoi casser la croûte et se droguer.  
Une fois rempli de coke et de pancakes, Merle se retrouva d'excellente humeur, comme souvent lorsqu'il était défoncé. Il se sentait optimiste, amical et volubile. La journée était belle, le temps parfait, chaud sans être étouffant, sa sieste l'avait reposé, il n'avait pas vu de rôdeur depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, ce qui constituait le record de la semaine… et il se trouvait en bonne compagnie.  
Vi semblait elle aussi de bonne humeur, ils ne s'étaient encore pas engueulés une seule fois ce jour-là, et elle avait été particulièrement agréable. Dans l'euphorie de la cocaïne, il passa en revue les petits plaisirs dont il avait bénéficié grâce à sa gentillesse, l'eau chaude, le café, les pancakes – qui étaient très bons – la sieste, et ce sympathique petit pique-nique pour lequel il n'avait pas eu à lever le petit doigt.  
Vi décapsula une bière et la lui tendit, avec un sourire qu'il trouva particulièrement charmant.  
Il se sentit étonnamment attendri par sa présence, la défonce le rendant inhabituellement amical.  
Ouais, Vi était une chouette fille, vraiment une chouette fille.  
Elle était assise juste à côté de lui, presque épaule contre épaule, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir le parfum de shampoing que dégageaient ses cheveux, cette masse de boucles folles qui lui faisait comme une crinière dorée.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il avait soudain très envie de passer ses doigts dedans, de noyer sa main dans cet océan de boucles.  
Il se rappela la vision qu'il avait eue au réveil, elle nue, dramatiquement maigre, mais avec une peau très claire, au grain étonnamment fin. Il pouvait voir cette même peau maintenant, dans son cou et la naissance de son épaule, que laissait deviner sa chemise ouverte.  
Il était sérieusement en train de reconsidérer sa décision de ne pas coucher avec elle.  
Il pensait toujours qu'elle était trop maigre, trop grande, pas assez féminine, et qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Et pourtant… il lui trouva un visage un peu moins maladif que d'habitude, le teint moins blême, les yeux moins cernés, sans doute grâce à sa bonne nuit de sommeil.  
Évidemment, tout ça ne réussissait pas à la rendre jolie. Même avec tout le sommeil du monde, Vi avait autant de chance de devenir sexy que lui de faire repousser sa main.  
Mais après tout, le sexe n'était pas un foutu concours de beauté, c'était une question d'organes.  
Et puis surtout, le cul, c'était comme la pizza, même quand c'était pas bon, c'était bon quand même !  
Et bon sang, elle avait vingt-cinq ans ! A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de baiser une fille si jeune ? De la baiser _gratuitement_ ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus.  
Vi n'était pas belle, elle n'était pas sexy, ni bien foutue… mais elle était jeune, elle était fraîche, énergique et souriante.  
Et lui, il était clairement en manque de cul.  
Ouais, plus il y pensait, plus baiser Vi lui semblait une excellente idée.

« Dis donc, Boucles d'or, c'était pas trop difficile de rester tout ce temps toute seule ? J'veux dire, sans personne pour… te tenir compagnie. » Il appuya particulièrement ses derniers mots.  
« Oh, bof, tu sais moi, les gens… chuis bien toute seule, sans personne pour m'emmerder.  
- Oui mais les gens, c'est pas que des emmerdements, des fois ça peut être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer… un bon moment. » Il passa son bras autour d'elle, posant la main sur son épaule. « Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- C'est marrant Merle, parce que si je te connaissais pas aussi bien que j'te connais, j'pourrais jurer que t'es en train de me faire des avances, rétorqua Vi avec un sourire ironique.  
- Et bien, c'est peut-être parce que c'est le cas. »  
Sans se départir de son sourire, elle lui prit la main et retira son bras poliment mais fermement, avant de s'écarter un peu.  
« Marrant comme proposition venant d'un mec qui a déclaré avant-hier qu'il ne voudrait pas me toucher avec une capote au bout d'un bâton de cinq mètres.  
- Oh, allez, je disais ça pour plaisanter, je l'pensais pas vraiment. Oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord ? » répliqua Merle en avançant de nouveau la main, pour la prendre par la taille cette fois-ci.  
Elle se dégagea de nouveau.  
« Écoute Merle, c'est très flatteur, mais c'est non.  
- Non ? Pourquoi non ?  
- Parce que.  
- Je croyais que tu voulais profiter des plaisirs de la vie avant de crever.  
- Certes, mais le sexe n'est pas sur ma liste de choses à faire.  
- Tu sais pas ce que tu perds. Allez, laisse-toi tenter. J'te promets que tu vas pas le regretter, j'serai un vrai gentleman.  
- Merci de ta sollicitude, mais je ne suis pas intéressée.  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais pas ce que c'est de passer la nuit avec un vrai mec.  
- Joker. J'ai déjà passé une nuit avec toi et crois-moi, tu m'as sorti le grand jeu.  
- Hein ?  
- Ouep, c'était juste après que j't'ai ramassé dans la rue. Tu m'as serré contre toi toute la nuit et tu suais comme un fromage hors du frigo au mois d'Août. Et tu m'as appelé Daryl tout le long. Nan, vraiment, c'était grandiose, inoubliable. »  
Il resta silencieux un petit moment, vexé. Mais le fait qu'elle résiste lui donnait encore plus envie de s'entêter à arriver à ses fins.  
« Allez, arrête de faire ta timide, tu trompes personne. T'es ni prude ni pudique, alors viens donc par là.  
- Non. »  
Vi s'était mise debout, et son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une expression agacée.  
« C'est quoi que tu comprends pas dans le mot non ? Tu commence à être lourd, là, arrête. »  
Merle se leva à son tour et lui prit le bras.  
Elle se dégagea brusquement.  
« Arrête de me toucher ! J'ai pas envie de baiser, en quelle langue il faut te le dire ? »  
Elle lui tourna le dos, avec l'intention évidente de s'éloigner de lui.  
« Ah tu veux jouer à ça ? » Il la retint par le bras et la tira contre lui. « Attrapée ! annonça-t-il joyeusement.  
- Non mais oh ! Ça va pas ou quoi ! Lâche-moi ! »  
Vi se débattit furieusement, cherchant à lui planter son coude dans le ventre, mais il était plus fort qu'elle.  
Il réussit à lui bloquer les deux bras dans le dos et à les y maintenir à l'aide de son seul bras droit. Du gauche, il lui enserra la taille et se colla contre elle.  
Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, près de son oreille.  
« Alors ? Toujours pas décidée ? »  
Elle tenta de se débattre mais il raffermit sa clef de bras.  
« Lâche-moi, connard !  
- Pourquoi, on n'est pas bien là, toi et moi ? plaisanta-t-il.  
- Merle, arrête, ça ne m'amuse pas. Lâche-moi tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton furieux.  
- Allez, détends-toi un peu, j'vais pas te faire de mal, c'est même tout le contraire. »  
Merle trouvait la situation réellement amusante, voir Vi autant en colère le faisait rire et le fait qu'elle se débatte l'émoustillait encore plus, il était vraiment ravi de la _plaisanterie_ qu'il était en train de lui faire. Il était trop défoncé pour se rendre compte que les choses allaient trop loin, beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne les aurait amenées s'il avait été dans son état normal, et que Vi était à des kilomètres de le prendre comme une plaisanterie.  
« Lâche-moi ! » cria-t-elle de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, sa voix n'était plus seulement empreinte de fureur, mais aussi d'autre chose, quelque chose de plus vibrant, de plus profond. Cette voix fit sonner un petit signal d'alarme en lui, très faiblement, la partie rationnelle de son esprit lui intimant d'arrêter, l'avertissant qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose de stupide. Mais il l'ignora et, à la place, commença à glisser sa main sous le teeshirt de la jeune fille.

Elle donna un coup de tête en arrière, qu'il esquiva en se penchant sur le côté. Mais il se rendit compte trop tard que la vraie attaque ne venait pas de là. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le pied de Vi le frappa en pleine figure, arrivant de nulle part, la jeune fille ayant soudain replié sa jambe selon un angle incroyable. Sur sa lancée, Vi se tordit en arrière, imprimant à sa colonne vertébrale une courbure d'une souplesse extrême, ses deux jambes suivant le mouvement, servant à la fois d'élan et de balancier.  
Merle bascula à la renverse et, avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, il se retrouva dos au sol, Vi le chevauchant et lui bloquant les bras à l'aide de ses jambes. Elle avait réussi à se libérer, se retourner et le coincer en à peine une seconde, faisant preuve d'une vitesse et surtout, d'une souplesse dont il ne l'aurait pas crue capable.  
Il en était encore à se demander comment, nom de Dieu, elle avait pu lever la jambe si haut, lorsque Vi lui colla un direct en pleine tête, pas assez fort pour vraiment le sonner, mais suffisamment pour le dérouter une seconde. Il sentit que ses bras étaient soudain libérés, alors qu'elle se relevait d'un bond.  
Il roula sur lui-même et se redressa à son tour, pour se retrouver face à une Vi pointant son pistolet dans sa direction.  
« Reste où t'es, sac à merde ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! »  
Son regard était glacial, menaçant.  
Alors qu'il se relevait lentement, Vi recula, sans cesser de le braquer.  
« C'est la dernière fois que tu poses la main sur moi, salopard !  
- C'est bon Vi, calme-toi ok, j'déconnais c'est tout », tenta-t-il.  
Il était en train de se rendre compte que les choses avaient sérieusement dérapé, il était allé trop loin et elle l'avait vraiment très mal pris, il pouvait le voir rien qu'à la façon dont elle le regardait. Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé un tel regard, même lorsqu'il lui avait tapé dessus dans le magasin de sport.  
C'était un regard de haine, de défiance et de dégoût.  
Elle continua à reculer en pointant son arme, et lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher de son sac, il eut un mauvais pressentiment.  
« Non, attends ! »  
Elle empoigna le sac, le jeta sur son épaule et détala à toutes jambes sans un mot de plus.  
« Non ! »  
Il se lança à sa poursuite immédiatement, paniqué.  
Vi traversa la route, sauta une clôture électrique d'un bond et sprinta à travers champs, en direction de la forêt.  
« Vi non ! Reviens ! Vi ! »  
Il courut après elle le plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais elle était plus rapide que lui, et avait déjà pris de l'avance. Il la vit atteindre la forêt et disparaître entre les arbres. Il continua de courir, dans la direction qu'elle avait prise, jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde complètement de vue.

Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Le fait qu'il n'entende aucun bruit de course lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Vi était une sprinteuse, pas une coureuse, elle avait dû s'arrêter, parce qu'elle était à bout de souffle.  
Elle était certainement tapie dans un coin, pas très loin.  
« VI reviens ! Pars pas comme ça, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Vi ! »  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
Soudain, il entendit un craquement et la vit détaler de derrière un arbre, à seulement quelques mètres de lui. Il se remit à lui courir après, mais cette fois-ci, son endurance lui donnait l'avantage, elle perdit du terrain petit à petit et il finit par la rejoindre. Il l'attrapa par le bras, elle tenta de le frapper et ils roulèrent tous deux dans les feuilles mortes.  
Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle, son poids la maintenant par terre, dos contre le sol. Elle était essoufflée et rouge d'avoir couru, mais se débattait de toutes ses forces.  
« Arrête ! Arrête ! » ordonna-t-il en lui attrapant les bras. Il réussit à lui réunir les mains et les plaqua au sol au dessus de sa tête, maintenant ses deux poignets de sa seule main gauche.  
Il se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage, alors qu'elle continuait à ruer, se tordant comme une anguille, cherchant à lui mettre des coups de pieds dans le dos. Il recula légèrement, s'installa en travers de ses cuisses de façon à lui bloquer les jambes.  
« Calme-toi, putain !  
- Sale bâtard, tu crois p't'être que j'vais me laisser faire ? cracha-t-elle rageusement. Pour me violer faudra m'tuer d'abord ! »  
Merle se figea à la mention du mot _violer_.  
Il prit conscience que ce que lui voyait comme un blague, une simple plaisanterie pour la titiller un peu, elle l'avait perçue de façon radicalement différente.  
« Quoi ?!... non, non ! Vi, non ! » Le ton de sa voix était presque suppliant. « J'voulais juste déconner, c'est tout, je plaisantais ! J'ai jamais eu l'intention de te baiser de force, j'aurais jamais fait ça !  
- Ouais c'est ça enculé, et moi chuis la reine d'Angleterre !  
- Mais putain, Vi, regarde, j'pourrais le faire là, si j'voulais ! Et j'fais rien ! Rien du tout !  
- Alors pourquoi t'es sur moi ? Lâche-moi !  
« Non ! » Il avait trop peur que s'il la libère, elle foute le camp de nouveau. « Je te lâche si tu promets de revenir à la voiture avec moi.  
- Sale con, tu crois p't'être que je vais continuer à te faire confiance après ça !? Que j'vais dormir tranquillement cette nuit juste à côté de toi ?! Tu me prends pour une conne ou quoi ?  
- C'est bon, j'te toucherai pas, j'te toucherai plus, j'ai compris, ok ? T'es pas intéressée, j'insisterai pas, promis. »  
Elle le fusilla du regard.  
« J'ai déconné, admit-il. J'me suis pas rendu compte. J'croyais que t'avais pigé qu'je plaisantais. J'étais pas sérieux.  
- J't'ai dit de me lâcher combien de fois, tête de con ? Non ça veut dire _non_ putain de merde !  
- Ouais, d'accord, j'ai bien imprimé là. Non c'est non. »  
Ils se dévisagèrent un moment. Vi semblait toujours en colère, mais moins qu'avant.  
« Lâche-moi !  
- Tu vas revenir avec moi ? Tu vas pas t'sauver de nouveau ?  
- Lâche-moi », répéta-t-t-elle calmement.  
Il retira sa main de ses poignets, prudemment.  
Elle ne semblait pas vouloir se débattre, il se releva lentement.  
Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et elle l'accepta après une légère hésitation.  
Elle le toisa méchamment.  
« T'es vraiment qu'un con », asséna-t-elle, avant de reprendre le chemin de la voiture.  
Il ne répliqua pas. Pour le coup, il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison.

Vi marchait à longues enjambées dans l'herbe. Merle suivait, quelques pas derrière, sans rien dire.  
Il était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, et franchement honteux. Penser que Vi avait vraiment cru qu'il avait l'intention de la violer le faisait se sentir vraiment mal. Il avait fait des tas de choses mauvaises dans sa vie, des trucs dont il n'était vraiment pas fier, mais _ça_, non, jamais, en aucun cas. Oui, il pouvait être collant, insistant, lourdingue, il pouvait même avoir les mains baladeuses, mais _forcer_ une fille, non, jamais de la vie. Il s'imposait peu de limites, mais celle-là en était une, et une qu'il n'aurait jamais franchie.  
L'idée que peut-être, Vi n'allait plus autant lui faire confiance après ça le rendait malade.  
Elle se retourna brièvement et lui jeta un regard.  
« Hey, au fait, tu saignes du nez », dit-elle en se remettant en marche.  
Il porta la main à son visage et constata qu'elle disait vrai. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche.  
« J'espère que ça te fait mal, continua Vi en marchant, lui tournant toujours le dos. Bien fait pour ta gueule.  
- Tu parles, rétorqua-t-il. Tu tapes comme une fille. »  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
« Je suis une fille. »  
Il la rattrapa et marcha à ses côtés.  
« Par contre, nom de Dieu, ton coup de pied, c'était quelque chose ! Je l'ai même pas vu arriver. Comment tu fais pour lever la jambe aussi haut ?  
- J'suis très souple.  
- Ouais j'ai vu ça, comment ça s'fait ? T'es un ninja ou quoi ? »  
Elle sourit.  
« J'ai fait de la gym quand j'étais petite, depuis j'ai arrêté mais je continue à exercer ma flexibilité de temps en temps.  
- Quoi, la gym ? Tu veux dire faire le grand écart, ce genre de conneries ?  
- Ouais, ce genre de conneries. C'est moins facile maintenant, vu qu'j'ai souvent mal partout, mais mon médecin m'avait justement conseillé de continuer à travailler ma souplesse, que c'était bon pour mes articulations.  
- Alors tu sais faire le grand écart ? demanda Merle, amusé.  
- Et pas que ça. »  
Vi s'élança dans l'herbe, prit appui sur le sol des mains, effectua une roue parfaite et atterrit de nouveau sur ses pieds. Après quoi elle fit un grand écart presque complet.  
Merle siffla entre ses doigts, ravi.  
« J'applaudirais si j'avais de quoi ! »  
Elle sourit, se releva et fit la révérence.  
Il était sincèrement admiratif. Baiser avec une fille vraiment souple arrivait en bonne place dans sa liste de fantasmes. Une fois, il avait couché avec une stripteaseuse qui faisait de la pole-dance et ça avait été un des meilleurs coups de sa vie. La façon dont elle mettait ses chevilles derrière la tête… Il aurait adoré expérimenter la baise avec une danseuse ou une gymnaste. Une fille qui pouvait donner ce genre de coup de pied, Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec le reste de son corps.  
Toutefois, le moment était très mal choisi pour plaisanter là-dessus.  
Surtout maintenant que Vi paraissait de meilleure humeur. Elle avait retrouvé son expression normale, cet espèce d'amusement ironique qu'elle destinait à tout ce qui l'entourait.  
Il avait déjà remarqué ça chez elle, quoi qu'il arrive, elle retrouvait très vite sa bonne humeur, et ne semblait pas du genre rancunier.  
C'était facile de se fâcher avec elle, mais c'était aussi facile de se réconcilier ensuite.  
Apparemment, Vi avait l'esprit aussi souple que le reste.

* * *

**Et ben vous savez quoi ? C'était mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à maintenant ! J'espère que vous l'aurez trouvé moins indigeste que les champignons qu'il contenait.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons continuer dans les mésaventures et trouver entre autres : une avarie mécanique, un bisou sur le front et un concours de teeshirts mouillés.**

**Mais, avant de nous quitter, j'ai un message spécial.  
Pour toi mon/ma mystérieux/se lecteur/trice qui me lit depuis l'Argentine et qui ne rate pas un seul chapitre : MERCI !  
Et merci aussi au passage aux autres qui lisent régulièrement l'histoire sans reviewer. Je sais que vous êtes là (et ouais, les stats c'est Big Brother) et ça me fait très plaisir !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Boney :** En effet, j'ai choisi de faire de Merle et Daryl des demi-frères. Je trouvais que ça collait mieux à la différence d'âge, et aussi au fait qu'ils aient des caractères assez différents, ce qui s'explique pour moi par une histoire personnelle un peu différente, et pas exactement la même éducation.  
J'ai déjà pensé un background très précis pour eux, et vous aurez l'occasion de le découvrir dans un OS futur )  
Mais je peux déjà dire les grandes lignes de leur histoire : Merle n'a donc pas connu son père, et a passé les première années de sa vie avec une mère particulièrement erratique, jusqu'au jour où cette dernière s'est fixée avec un homme, le père de Daryl. Quelques années après, Maman Dixon s'est tirée en laissant Daryl à son père, et Merle en guise de cadeau bonus.  
Je voulais faire de Merle un personnage dont la vie n'a été qu'une suite d'abandons et de rejets, où on lui a toujours fait sentir qu'il n'était pas à sa place, qu'on ne voulait pas de lui… à l'unique exception de Daryl.

« J'aimerais trop voir la tête d'un Merle qui regarde "Brockeback Mountain"!» Moi aussi, ça doit valoir son pesant de cacahuètes ! Je l'image très bien gesticuler dans tous les sens, totalement outré, furieux et dégoûté !

Effectivement, pour un mec qui a customisé sa moto avec un symbole SS, ça la fout mal de se faire surnommer Staline, dans d'autres circonstances ça aurait pu valoir à Vi un poing gauche dans la gueule… mais bon, Merle commence à s'habituer à l'humour lourdingue de sa partenaire, et puis il était surtout distrait par le miracle de la fée électricité.

Je suis toute émue quand tu me dis que tu t'es attachée aux personnages au point de redouter ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Et, évidemment, il va leur en arriver, des choses, même des tristes… Non seulement ils ont de bonnes chances de se faire du mal l'un l'autre, mais surtout l'apocalypse ne va pas leur faire de cadeaux.

Contente que mon ajout « italianisant » au personnage de Vi soit bien passé. Je voulais profiter de l'aspect « melting pot » de la culture américaine pour donner un petit côté « typique » à Vi.  
Ça m'est venu aussi parce que, quand j'ai imaginé le personnage, ses passions notamment, j'ai voulu faire d'elle une amatrice de cuisine. Parce qu'un aspect de la survie qui est souvent délaissé dans le fandom (dans la série aussi), c'est la nourriture. Du coup je trouvais ça amusant de faire un personnage qui tient vraiment à manger bien, même en pleine fin du monde, et qui se transforme en cuisinière tout terrain. J'ai trouvé que ça allait bien avec le caractère débrouillard, décalé et excentrique de Vi.  
Et forcément, comme je pensais à de la cuisine, je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, autant associer Vi à une cuisine que je connais et que je pourrais décrire facilement.  
Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'insister énormément sur la culture italienne de Vi. Elle se manifeste surtout à travers la nourriture, rarement pour le reste. Vi a une sorte d'italianité « d'emprunt », elle n'est pas italienne, elle est une américaine d'origine italienne, elle se sert de ça pour frimer un peu et se donner un côté « élégance latine », mais la vérité c'est que sortie de quelques recettes de cuisine, elle n'y connait pas grand-chose (comme moi en fait, huhuhu).

Effectivement, mon prologue était un saut dans le temps… mais c'était un flashforward, pas un flashback.  
Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que souvent, quand je lis des flashbacks dans les fics, je les trouve super indigestes. Ils arrivent au beau milieu de l'histoire (ou plutôt au début d'un chapitre), arrivés de nulle part, aussi délicats et opportuns qu'un pied dans une assiette de soupe. Le plus souvent, le but évident de ce genre de flashback est de faire momentanément revivre un mort pour nous montrer à quel point lui/elle et l'OC était trop trop heureux ensemble et/ou à quel point sa mort était trop trop horrible.  
Déjà, pour commencer, je trouve le procédé super lourd (j'ai l'impression que l'auteur cherche à me balancer du jus d'oignon dans les yeux en criant « Tiens, tiens, vas-y, pleure ! »)…. Et puis surtout, au bout du quarantième flashback « Je t'aime tellement/oh je t'aime aussi/Oh non mon Dieu ne meurs pas/Argh, je t'aimerai toujours, argh, argh… couic !/Oh non ma vie est foutue ! », je deviens vaguement blasée… (j'ai un cœur de pierre, mais vous le saviez déjà).  
Mais je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu es pleinement capable d'utiliser les flashback mieux que ça ! )

**Pour Cathoux :** Oué, vivent les vrais blessures qui font mal ! Parce que toi et moi, on est des vilaines sadiques, on aime bien faire souffrir les personnages, muahahahuhuhuh !  
Allez, plus sérieusement… oui, Merle guérit doucement, il s'habitue aussi progressivement à sa left-handed life (heureusement qu'il a une gentille infirmière dévouée pour lui faire ses pansements et ses lacets)… n'empêche qu'il a beau être un dur de chez dur, et ben ça fait mal quand même. Et une main amputée, c'est pas le genre de truc qui se guérit avec une semaine d'éosine et deux bouts de sparadrap.  
Avant d'écrire l'histoire, je me suis documentée sur les suites d'une amputation, la routine médicale à adopter, l'évolution d'un moignon dans le temps. Vous étonnerais-je en vous disant que c'est très long et très peu rigolo ?  
Donc, ouep, le Merle, il a pas fini d'en baver.  
Bon, je ne vais pas non plus le répéter à chaque chapitre. C'est comme pour Vi et les symptômes de sa maladie. Je ne vais pas rappeler toutes les fois qu'elle tousse à longueur de journée et qu'elle crache du sang fréquemment, je pense l'avoir suffisamment évoqué pour que ce soit un acquis pour le lecteur.  
Mais de temps en temps, un petit zoom sur la routine médicale de nos deux amis, ça fait pas de mal.

Contente que tu aies apprécié Merle en prof de tir « méchant pas si méchant »… mais je vais y revenir dans ma réponse à Saphira juste après.

Ta review me fait aussi penser à une chose qui a aussi justifié le fait de donner des origines italiennes à Vi que je n'avais pas cité plus haut. C'était que je voulais lui donner des origines tout court (italiennes, c'est venu de moi effectivement), pour marquer une différence entre elle et Merle. Vi a une histoire familiale, elle a une culture en amont, quelque chose qui lui donne une identité familiale et culturelle… alors que Merle n'a rien du tout. Il ne sait rien de ses origines, ne connait pas le nom de son père, et n'a pas de famille ni d'ancêtre auxquels se référer, et aucun point de repère culturel.

Et ouais, encore une engueulade, et encore sur un prétexte complètement futile… toute une tempête d'insultes, de cris et de méchancetés pour au final se rendre compte qu'il suffit d'appuyer sur un interrupteur pour résoudre le problème. Ça, c'est du Merle et Vi tout craché, s'énerver très vite pour presque rien, au point d'en perdre de vue le sujet initial de la discorde.  
La vérité c'est que ces deux là, quelque part, adorent s'engueuler. C'est tonique, ça met de l'animation et c'est leur façon à eux de se dire certaines choses. Vi n'aurait jamais admit qu'elle redoutait l'obscurité si elle n'avait pas été hors d'elle.  
Et, même très énervé, Merle reste capable d'entendre et de prendre en compte ce qu'elle lui dit, la preuve puisque malgré toutes les saloperies qu'il lui a balancé, il lui allume la lumière sans faire de chichis.  
Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'engueulent sans arrêt qu'ils se détestent, bien au contraire… on connait tous des couples ou des paires d'amis ou de frères (n'est-ce pas les MacManus Bros ?^.^) qui s'adorent et se crient dessus en se traitant de tous les noms continuellement )

**Pour Saphira :** ouh ! La grosse reviou ! Ma parole, toi aussi tu commences à choper le virus, Cathoux nous a tous contaminé !  
Vi qui veut se la jouer « grenouille qui veut se faire aussi grosse que le bœuf » et qui se ramasse lamentablement. C'est trop la gamine qui veut impressionner son aîné, et puis c'est complètement dans son caractère, elle va pas choisir de tirer avec le p'tit gun tout pourri alors qu'elle peut avoir le fucking fusil à canon scié de gros Rambo !  
Et ouais, c'était complètement voulu et assumé de faire une réécriture (quasi une parodie) de la Fameuse Scène où le Cours d'Arbalète de Daryl vire en Frotti Frotta. Et donc, là, non, juste… non. Le seul truc qui excite Vi c'est d'avoir un gros gros flingue dans les mains, et Merle reste tout bien professionnel. On ne mélange pas le tir et le cul, crénom de Diou, les armes à feu c'est sérieux !

Contente que tu apprécies Merle comme le gros enfoiré qu'il est (par contre, ça m'étonne que tu soies in love, serais-tu masochiste ? Je préférerais me casser la jambe que de devoir passer une journée avec un mec comme ça !) Parce qu'il faut bien dire ce qui est : fondamentalement, ce mec est infect.  
Vi l'a sauvé, elle l'a soigné (et continue à le faire), elle lui fait la cuisine, lui fait ses lacets, lui donne un coup de main (littéralement) toutes les fois où il en a besoin, elle partage sa drogue et ses médocs avec lui, se montre sympa, attentive, serviable, cherche à lui faire plaisir… et il ne lui a pas dit merci une seule putain de fois.  
Alors, nous, on sait ce qu'il en est, vu qu'on est dans sa tête, on sait qu'il est pas si infâme, qu'il est quand même reconnaissant… mais si on se met deux secondes dans les baskets de Vi, c'est plus la même chose.

Sur le « don pour les langues » de notre redneck favori… c'est vrai qu'il a l'art de donner aux phrases les plus anodines un double sens des plus salaces )  
Son énumération poétique et imagée des mille et une façons de mettre un zizi dans une zézette confirme d'ailleurs son grand talent oratoire ! Pour répondre à ta question sur où est-ce que j'ai trouvé ça, et bien, heu… un peu partout ! « faire sprinter l'unijambiste » arrive tout droit en provenance de Zombieland (Ah, Thalahassee, l'autre grand poète de la fin du monde !), les autres me viennent soit d'amis, soit de lecture diverses. La cuillère dans la mayonnaise est une grosse (et sale) private joke entre moi et mon ex-copain-désormais-meilleur-ami (il y a aussi une version « cuillère dans le Nutella » est-il besoin de fournir des détails ?) (et je précise au cas où, elle n'est PAS d'origine autobiographique !).

Alors comme ça, les pensées de Merle font se rebeller la féministe en toi ? Étonnant ! (ironie)  
Plus sérieusement… Merle est un gros misogyne arriéré de base. Il a peu, très peu de respect pour les femmes, il les voit comme des bouts de viande et ne se prive pas de le montrer… et Vi, c'est de la viande avariée.  
En vrai, je veux dire dans la vraie vie, je suis féministe, et Merle, c'est exactement le genre de mec sur qui j'aurais envie de tirer dessus au bazooka.  
Mais ici, c'est une histoire, et on est là pour rigoler. Et cette histoire n'est pas là dans un but idéologique, pour donner des leçons de morale.  
On peut très bien écrire sur des personnages dont on ne partage pas du tout les opinions, c'est mon cas ici.  
Je trouve ça dommage quand les auteurs calquent les personnages sur leurs propres valeurs… dans certaines fics, on se retrouve avec des Merle et des Daryl (bon, surtout des Daryl) qui deviennent tolérants, humanistes, respectueux des autres.  
Je tiens à préciser d'avance que ce ne sera pas le cas ici. Merle va rester un gros con homophobe, raciste, sexiste et intolérant… Il a vécu 44 ans comme ça, ce n'est pas l'apparition soudaine de mon OC, aussi sympa soit-elle, qui va le faire changer là-dessus.  
Peut-être que si Vi se démerde bien, elle arrivera à lui inspirer du respect, malgré qu'elle soit une femme… mais ça ne le fera pas pour autant respecter les autres femmes par ricochet. Ce sera juste une exception.  
Désolée pour ceux qui rêvaient d'un Merle plus sympa.  
Il sera plus sympa avec Vi. Mais pas plus sympa tout court.

Et oui, Merle juge l'apparence de Vi avec une grande cruauté… et pour la première fois, elle réagit en étant peinée. La pauvre, elle qui s'était lavée les cheveux rien que pour lui, elle est bien mal récompensée .  
Ce n'est pas qu'elle espérait séduire Merle (le présent chapitre le confirme, elle n'est pas du tout intéressée par un rapprochement physique), plutôt qu'elle associait maladroitement l'attirance visuelle avec l'attirance affective, et s'entendre répondre que personne ne veut d'elle (sous entendu : pas Merle, alors qu'elle fait tous les efforts possibles pour l'impressionner et se rendre sympathique), ça lui a fait de la peine.  
En cela, Merle se qualifie haut la main pour le championnat du monde des connards dénués d'empathie et de tact.  
Qui serait assez cruel pour aller trouver une cancéreuse sous chimio et lui balancer « Putain, t'es vraiment immonde sans tes cheveux, on dirait Voldemort ! » ? Réponse : Merle Dixon.  
Il a un comportement franchement paradoxal d'ailleurs : c'est lui qui a insisté pour rester avec Vi, et pourtant il la rejette et la rabaisse toutes les fois où il en a l'occasion.

Et Vi finit par craquer, au cours de l'engueulade de la guirlande (encore une fois, de l'ingratitude et des reproches vis-à-vis de quelque chose dont elle était toute fière et qu'elle espérait de nature à lui faire plaisir), où elle le supplie implicitement de freiner un peu sur la méchanceté et de faire un petit effort pour être un peu plus sympa, parce qu'elle en a vraiment ras le bol.

Au sujet de Merle, j'approuve à cent pour cent ta phrase : « il est plutôt du genre à faire un geste sympa que de dire "Je suis désolé". » C'est exactement ça, tu as tout à fait pigé le genre de Merle que je fais dans cette histoire ! Wouh ! C'est la fête !  
Heureusement pour lui, Vi a l'intelligence de comprendre ça. Même si ça ne vaut pas de vraies excuses, elle arrive à s'en contenter.

Bon, on dirait que j'arrive au bon…. Sacrée review que tu m'as laissée dis donc ! Quel plaisir !

Désolée, tu n'as pas pu assister en détails au cours de conduite de Merle, ça n'aurait pas apporté grand-chose à part refaire une longue scène où ils s'engueulent et s'envoient des piques à la gueule. Donc je l'ai citée, mais sans trop m'attarder.  
Mais je continue à dire que tu es une grosse maso. Tu voudrais Merle en moniteur d'auto école ? Sérieux ? Et pourquoi pas un alligator comme prof de natation ou bien Hitler comme prof d'histoire ? XD

Ouf, voilà c'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !


	18. Chaleur

**Chapitre 17 : Chaleur**

_« – Je me suis assis devant un feu de charbon intense et j'en ai contemplé l'ardeur, et ses flammes tourmentées par la vie, et je l'ai vu décliner enfin, toujours plus bas jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une poussière inerte. Vieil homme des océans ! De toute cette vie embrasée qui est tienne que restera-t-il pour finir sinon un petit tas de cendres ! »_

* * *

Alors que Merle dormait profondément, appuyé contre la portière côté passager, la voix de Vi le tira hors du sommeil.  
« Merle ! »  
Elle le secoua.  
« Hey Meeerle !  
- Mmhfff, k's'tu m'veux ?  
- C'est la voiture, elle fait un drôle de bruit. »  
Il se redressa et cligna des yeux en baillant, peinant à se réveiller tout à fait.  
Il avait passé le volant à Vi environ une heure auparavant et en avait profité pour faire une sieste.  
« Quel genre de bruit ?  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, chuis pas mécano ! » rétorqua-t-elle.  
Merle tendit l'oreille et effectivement, il y avait un bruit anormal.  
Il regarda le paysage alentour. Ils étaient sur une très petite route, en rase campagne.  
Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de se retrouver bloqué dans ce genre d'endroit.  
« Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle fait ce bruit-là ?  
- Chais pas, une minute, pas plus. »  
Alors que Merle s'apprêtait à répondre, la voiture se mit à faire encore plus de bruit, le moteur eut une série de hoquets brusques et un épais nuage de fumée noire sortit du pot d'échappement.  
« Oh putain ! Arrête-toi ! » ordonna Merle.  
La voiture cala avant que Vi ai eu le temps de s'exécuter.  
« Et merde ! » cria-t-il. « Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »  
Il sortit du véhicule et claqua la portière rageusement, suivi de près par Vi.  
« Qu'est ce que t'as foutu, espèce de débile ?  
- Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait du tout ! protesta-t-elle.  
- C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as fait le plein ?  
- Heu… y a à peu près une demi-heure, pendant que tu roupillais.  
- Oh putain… »  
Il alla ouvrir le coffre avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, il allait lui exploser la tête. C'était elle qui s'était occupée de remplir les bidons d'essence la dernière fois qu'ils avaient trouvé des véhicules à siphonner, mais elle était quand même pas conne au point de…  
« Lequel t'as utilisé ? »  
Elle lui désigna le bidon du doigt, il l'ouvrit et renversa le peu qu'il restait au fond sur la route.  
Il poussa un long, très long chapelet de jurons furieux.  
Vi s'approcha prudemment.  
« Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qui… »  
Le bidon vide vola et l'atteignit en pleine tête.  
« T'as fait le plein avec du diesel, espèce de mongolienne !  
- Ah bon ? C'était pas de l'essence ? fit-elle en se tenant le nez.  
- Putain, mais comment on peut être conne au point de confondre essence et diesel ? Faut vraiment le faire exprès !  
- Mais non, j'te jure, j'ai pas fait exprès ! » se défendit Vi.  
Il vérifia les trois autres jerrycans et constata qu'ils étaient remplis de diesel également. Il les balança rageusement en direction de Vi, qui les évita de justesse l'un après l'autre.  
« J'y connais rien moi ! » continua-t-elle. « Comment je pouvais savoir ? »  
Merle s'avança vers elle à pas rapides, hors de lui.  
Elle recula en plaçant ses mains défensivement devant elle.  
« Merle, attends, ne… »  
Elle réussit à esquiver le premier coup mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour le deuxième. Il lui asséna une claque si forte qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre. Avant qu'elle puisse se relever, il lui balança un coup de pied dans les côtes qui lui coupa le souffle. Elle n'avait absolument rien vu venir, elle avait le nez en sang et des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle sentit qu'il la saisissait par le col de sa chemise et la remettait debout de force.  
« Arrête ! » Elle tenta de le repousser mais elle ne faisait clairement pas le poids. « Pardon ! Arrête, chuis désolée !  
- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois désolée connasse ! cracha-t-il en la secouant comme un prunier. À cause de toi on est bloqués ici au milieu de nulle part !  
- Je sais ! Arrête de me taper dessus ! »  
Elle ferma les yeux et se prépara à recevoir le prochain coup.  
Mais au lieu de ça, il la lâcha et elle retomba par terre.  
Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans plus prêter d'attention à elle, s'adosser à la voiture et s'allumer une cigarette. Il fuma un moment en silence, sans la regarder.  
Vi se releva prudemment en se tenant les côtes là où il l'avait frappée.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda-t-elle tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez. Tu restes là et je vais trouver une autre voiture ?  
- Pas besoin. Suffit de vidanger le réservoir, déclara Merle. Peut-être aussi changer le filtre à essence, mais ça peut attendre. »  
Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
_C'était bien la peine de me casser la gueule pour si peu._  
« Explique-moi comment on fait alors, j'vais…  
- Non, c'est moi qui le fait. Toi t'en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-il.  
- T'as pas besoin d'aide ?  
- Je préférerais me faire aider par un parkinsonien aveugle en pleine crise d'épilepsie plutôt que par toi ! cracha-t-il.  
- Ok ok… Alors j'vais, heu, monter la garde.  
- Ouais, c'est ça, monte la garde », grommela-t-il.

Alors qu'il commençait à siphonner soigneusement le réservoir, la jeune fille effectua un rapide tour du périmètre, arbalète en main. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment utile, tant il était évident qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part. La route était bordée de champs de part et d'autre, le seul relief était constitué par les clôtures délimitant les prés et rien, pas même un arbre, ne venait agrémenter ce paysage désert.  
Si quoi que ce soit – rôdeur, véhicule ou autre – s'approchait d'eux, ils le verraient arriver de loin.  
Il était à peine neuf heures, mais la température était déjà incroyablement chaude.  
Vi revint à la voiture, posa l'arbalète sur le toit, retira sa chemise et la noua autour de ses hanches.  
« File-moi d'l'eau », ordonna Merle, qui était penché au dessus du moteur.  
Elle alla prendre une bouteille dans le coffre, dévissa le bouchon et la lui passa.  
« Fait chaud, hein ? » fit-elle alors qu'il buvait.  
Il répondit par un grognement peu affable.  
« Ça va être une vraie fournaise cet après midi », continua-t-elle. « Heureusement qu'on a l'air conditionné dans la bagnole. Je supporte pas la chaleur. »  
Elle alla chercher un stylo dans ses affaires, enroula ses cheveux et le piqua dedans pour maintenir son chignon improvisé, dégageant ses épaules et sa nuque.  
« Moi qui croyais trouver un peu de fraîcheur en me rapprochant de l'Atlantique, c'est raté ! J'aurais jamais cru que la Géorgie serait si chaude en septembre, il fait presque aussi chaud qu'à Tucumcari !  
- Quoi ?! »  
Merle avait relevé la tête hors du moteur, stupéfait.  
« Tucumcari, au Nouveau Mexique, répéta Vi. C'est là que j'habite. Enfin, habitais.  
- T'es venue jusqu'ici depuis le Nouveau Mexique ?  
- Ben ouais.  
- T'es en train de me dire que t'es prête à traverser tout ce putain de pays du Nouveau Mexique jusqu'au Massachussetts juste à cause d'un _livre _?  
- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? C'est bien de se donner des projets ambitieux dans la vie, nan ? »  
Merle resta coi une poignée de secondes.  
Il avait beaucoup de mal à estimer si la démarche de Vi était admirable de persévérance… ou au contraire totalement stupide.  
« Ouais, finit-il par grommeler. C'est bien c'que j'pensais, t'es complètement tarée en fait.  
- Pas si tarée que ça, répliqua Vi gaiement. J'ai déjà fait la moitié du chemin. On dirait bien que la chance est avec moi. Si ça se trouve, je vais vraiment réussir à aller jusqu'au bout, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
- J'en dis que tu boufferas les pissenlits par la racine avant qu'on atteigne Washington », rétorqua-t-il en refermant le capot.  
Il avait à la main deux petits objets cylindriques qu'il fourra dans sa poche.  
« C'est ça, les pièces qu'il faut changer ? demanda Vi.  
- Non, rien à voir, ça c'est les bougies.  
- Pourquoi tu les retires ?  
- Comme ça personne risque de nous piquer la voiture. Elle démarrera pas sans ça. »  
Vi leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Qui veux-tu qui nous pique la voiture dans un endroit pareil ?  
- On sait jamais. Bon, prends les jerrycans, faut qu'on trouve de l'essence. »  
Elle jeta un regard à la ronde sur le paysage désertique et le ruban de route devant eux.  
« Je pressens la longue journée foireuse.  
- La faute à qui ? rétorqua Merle avec humeur.  
- Oh ça va hein, l'erreur est humaine.  
- Ferme ta gueule. Toi qu'aimes marcher, tu vas être servie. »

* * *

Ill faisait une chaleur étouffante, le soleil était exactement à son zénith et aucun nuage ne venait l'obscurcir. La route s'étendait devant eux, interminable, serpentant au milieu d'un océan de champs à perte de vue. Il faisait si chaud que l'air tremblait au ras du bitume, créant des mirages ondoyants de flaques d'eau.  
Ils marchaient depuis plusieurs heures, sans avoir encore trouvé le moindre véhicule. Ils avaient croisé quelques rares fermes sur la route, mais ils n'avaient pu trouver de carburant dans aucune d'entre elles.  
« Hey Merle ! »  
Il se retourna et constata que Vi s'était arrêtée au milieu de la route, penchée en avant, les mains sur les genoux, plusieurs mètres derrière lui. À vrai dire ça faisait déjà un petit moment qu'elle commençait à ralentir, et la distance entre eux s'était creusée petit à petit.  
« On peut s'arrêter deux minutes ? J'suis crevée.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas qu'je masse les pieds, non plus ? Bouge ton cul ! »  
Vi ramassa ses deux bidons vides et le rejoignit avec une expression boudeuse.  
Elle avait décidé de laisser l'arbalète à la voiture, arguant que son revolver était plus léger et moins encombrant.  
Merle remarqua qu'elle avait les joues et le nez plutôt rouge, il se demanda si c'était un souvenir de la mandale qu'il lui avait mise en travers de la figure ou si elle était en train de choper un coup de soleil. Ce ne serait pas une grande surprise vu la pâleur de sa peau. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'une fille aussi blême pouvait être originaire du Nouveau Mexique. Ou alors c'est qu'elle avait passé les six derniers mois à vivre sous une pierre.  
« On n'est pas en train de faire une putain de promenade ! » lui lança-t-il en se remettant en marche. « Accélère le mouvement où j'te plante là ! »  
Elle lui emboîta le pas.  
« On est si pressés que ça ?  
- J'ai pas l'intention d'me retrouver paumé en rase campagne de nuit.  
- Il est à peine midi !  
- Ouais, ben si on met la moitié de la journée à trouver de l'essence, ça veut dire que ça va nous prendre l'autre moitié pour retourner à la bagnole. Alors grouille-toi et ferme ta gueule.  
-Ok, ok… »  
Ils continuèrent à marcher sans échanger un seul mot. En vérité, il évitait soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction.

Il se sentait coupable de ce qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt. Il regrettait de s'être laissé emporter au point de lui taper dessus. Pour le coup, il n'était franchement pas très fier de lui. Il avait cogné sur un sacré paquet de gens au cours de sa vie sans que sa conscience ne le tourmente, mais cogner sur Vi, dans l'état où elle se trouvait, c'était vraiment tirer sur l'ambulance. Il savait qu'il l'avait frappée fort, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se laisse faire comme ça, il était persuadé qu'elle allait se défendre et rendre les coups. D'habitude, elle était bien plus combattive que ça ! La veille, elle lui avait collé une droite et un coup de pied en pleine tronche. Là il avait eu l'impression de taper sur un enfant. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas défendue, putain de merde ? Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça ! Il voulait se battre un peu avec elle pour passer ses nerfs, pas la tabasser !  
Tout ça à cause d'une erreur de carburant totalement stupide. Cette fille n'avait jamais eu de voiture de toute sa vie, évidemment qu'elle ne savait pas différencier essence et diesel à l'œil nu ! Quelle conne… Mais lui, aussi, quel crétin ! Ça lui aurait pris quoi, dix secondes de vérifier le contenu des bidons.  
Et le fait de constater qu'elle marchait en se tenant la poitrine, là où visiblement ses côtes la faisaient encore souffrir, ne l'aidait pas du tout à se sentir moins coupable.  
Ça n'allait pas. Avec Vi, ça n'allait pas. Il avait complètement déconné la veille. Putain, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?  
_Un rail de coke, c'est ça qui t'est passé par la tête_, répondit une voix sarcastique dans sa tête.  
Bordel, c'était tout le temps les mêmes histoires avec lui, tout le temps les mêmes conneries.  
Il n'apprendrait donc jamais rien ? Ça ne lui avait pas suffit de péter un plomb là-bas à Atlanta, de laisser la défonce lui faire faire n'importe quoi au point de finir menotté à un putain de tuyau ?  
Il fallait qu'il remette ça même pas deux semaines après ! Et avec la seule personne au monde qui se comportait gentiment avec lui, la seule qui voulait bien de lui.  
Et voilà que maintenant, il lui pétait le nez et lui défonçait les côtes. Et il n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être drogué cette fois-ci.  
Et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait un truc qu'il regrettait ensuite, il était bien trop fier pour l'avouer, et encore plus pour s'excuser.  
_Un de ces jours, elle va en avoir marre._  
De nouveau cette voix dans son esprit, railleuse et menaçante.  
_Elle va en avoir plein le cul de toi et elle va se tirer en te laissant seul comme un con, et tu l'auras bien mérité._

* * *

Il continua à marcher en ruminant silencieusement sa culpabilité.  
Il avait l'impression que plus la journée avançait, plus il faisait chaud. Il se tâtait pour enlever son teeshirt lorsque soudain, tournant la tête, il aperçut au loin, dépassant d'une légère colline, le toit de ce qui devait de toute évidence être une ferme.  
« Ah putain, pas trop tôt ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Si y a pas d'essence dans celle-là, j'y fous le feu ! »  
Il quitta la route, s'avançant vers la clôture de fils barbelés délimitant le champ.  
Il posa son pied sur le premier fil, la plaquant au sol, et souleva le second le plus haut possible.  
« Après toi, Boucles d'or. »  
Vi passa de l'autre côté sans un mot, il lui emboîta le pas et ils continuèrent leur marche à travers champs.  
Au bout d'à peine une minute, il entendit la voix de la jeune fille derrière lui.  
« Merle…  
- Quoi encore ? »  
Il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était arrêté de marcher. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et une expression étrange peinte sur le visage.  
« Ça va pas ? »  
Elle ouvrit les yeux, le regarda.  
« Je… »  
Elle porta la main à son front.  
« J'ai.. »  
Elle tomba en arrière d'un seul coup.  
Merle se précipita et parvint à passer sa main derrière sa tête juste avant que celle-ci ne heurte le sol.  
« Bordel, qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
- Je m'sens pas bien. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Pas bien du tout. »  
Il lui tâta le front. Elle était absolument brûlante. Et très, très rouge.  
« Et merde ! Fait chier, merde ! T'as mal quelque part ?  
- À la tête. Et j'ai super chaud.  
- Et merde ! » répéta-t-il.  
Il lui retira son sac à dos et en sortit la bouteille d'eau qui s'y trouvait, l'aidant à boire et lui versant de l'eau sur la figure.  
« Chuis désolée, j'comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, fit Vi doucement.  
- Il t'arrive que tu fais une putain d'insolation, voilà c'qui t'arrive, emmerdeuse !  
- Ben merde…  
- Allez debout. Faut pas que tu restes au soleil, c'est le pire truc que tu puisses faire. »  
Il lui prit la main et tenta de la remettre sur pieds. Mais il dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, elle était incapable d'aller où que ce soit dans l'état où elle était.  
Il la laissa retomber par terre et s'accroupit à côté d'elle.  
« T'as vraiment décidé d'être casse-couilles aujourd'hui.  
- Et le pire, c'est que je fais même pas exprès », fit-elle avec un petit sourire.  
Merle se rendit compte qu'elle avait le soleil en plein dans la figure et se déplaça légèrement pour lui faire de l'ombre.  
« T'es la pire chieuse que j'connaisse. Tu pouvais pas ouvrir ta gueule avant, fallait obligatoirement que t'attende de tomber par terre pour m'informer que tu sentais pas bien ? Et évidemment, fallait que tu te tapes une insolation foudroyante ici, au milieu de nulle part !  
- J'vais pas redire que je suis désolée, sinon tu vas encore me taper dessus, plaisanta-t-elle faiblement.  
- T'as passé un diplôme d'emmerdeuse, ou bien c'est naturel chez toi ?  
- Nope Capitaine, je suis autodidacte et bénévole. »  
Merle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.  
Cette journée de merde était en train de devenir de plus en plus merdique.

« Merle... Je sais qu'on avait dit pas de sentimentalisme, chacun pour sa gueule et qu'tu m'abandonnerais comme un vieux chien galeux si j'devenais un boulet… Mais je crois que je vais te demander de faire une exception à la règle.  
- Ah ouais ? fit-il, amusé. Si je te porte à l'ombre, j'ai droit à quoi en échange ?  
- Toute ma gratitude. »  
Il eut un sourire moqueur.  
« Quoi ? Seulement ? Tu peux faire mieux que ça.  
- Ok, je te ferai la cuisine.  
- Tu me fais déjà la cuisine.  
- Alors je promets de plus jamais confondre essence et diesel.  
- Ça ma vieille, y a aucune chance que tu te plantes de nouveau, parce que le premier truc que j'ai l'intention de faire de retour à la voiture c'est m'assurer que tu te trompes plus jamais, même si pour ça je dois te faire avaler un verre de chaque pour t'apprendre à faire la différence, rétorqua Merle.  
- Et ben du coup j'ai plus d'idée, là. Je crois qu'on va devoir taper dans les faveurs sexuelles.  
- Sans déconner ? Tu me dégorges le poireau si je te fous à l'ombre ? »  
Elle fit une grimace.  
« T'es vraiment un mec sans cœur. Faire du chantage à la branlette à une faible femme, tu devrais avoir honte.  
- J'aurais honte si tu étais une faible femme pour de vrai. »  
Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.  
« Pouce. Je joue plus, Merle. »  
Son sourire avait disparu et sa voix était devenue à peine audible.  
« S'il te plait…  
- Tu te sens si mal que ça ? demanda-t-il en se marrant.  
Elle ne répondit rien.  
« Vi ? »  
Aucune réaction.  
« Vi ? » Il le secoua légèrement. « Hé, ho, pas de blagues, hein ! Tu m'entends toujours ? Vi ! »  
La situation était soudainement beaucoup moins amusante.  
Il lui fit couler de nouveau de l'eau sur la tête, espérant que ça allait la réveiller.  
« Déconne pas Vi, ouvre les yeux, allez ! »  
Elle demeura totalement inerte.  
Là, il était _vraiment_ inquiet.  
Il rangea la bouteille d'eau dans le sac et enfila ce dernier dans son dos le plus vite possible.  
« Allez viens, viens par là », fit-il nerveusement en la redressant en position assise. Il passa son bras par-dessus son épaule, la saisit sous les genoux et la souleva. Il la cala comme il pouvait dans ses bras, sa tête roulant contre son épaule.  
« T'inquiète pas, j'vais te porter à l'ombre. J'vais te mettre au frais, ça va aller. »  
Il doutait qu'elle puisse encore l'entendre, à vrai dire il parlait surtout pour se rassurer lui-même.  
« Pas de conneries hein ! Tu m'fais pas le coup de crever, t'entends ! »  
Il se dirigea vers la ferme à pas rapides. Il était tenté de se mettre à courir, mais il savait qu'il finirait à genoux hors d'haleine au bout de cent mètres. Devoir porter Vi à bout de bras comme ça n'était vraiment pas l'idéal, il allait s'épuiser rapidement. Ça aurait été bien plus commode de la charger sur son dos mais il était incapable de faire ça tout seul avec une main.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour de la ferme, il avait les bras en compote, et une seule envie, la lâcher.  
Il la posa contre un mur, à l'ombre, et sortit son revolver.  
« Hey ! » cria-t-il le plus fort possible. « Y a des rôdeurs dans le coin ? Ramenez vos culs pourris ici en vitesse, j'ai pas de temps à perdre ! »  
S'il y avait des zombis dans les parages, autant les attirer d'entrée de jeu.  
Peu de temps après, un couple de fermiers morts se présenta à la porte de la maison, visiblement fortement intéressés par l'invitation de Merle.  
Il les abattit d'une balle en pleine tête.  
« C'est bon, c'est tout, personne d'autre ? »  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
Il reprit Vi dans ses bras et la porta à l'intérieur, où il la laissa tomber sur le premier lit qu'il trouva.  
Il sortit la bouteille de son sac et en vida tout le contenu sur sa tête et le haut de son corps.  
Il se précipita ensuite à la cuisine et ouvrit le robinet. Rien ne vint.  
« Putain de merde ! »  
Il ouvrit chaque placard à la recherche d'eau, sans succès. Il fouilla la baraque de bas en haut et finit par trouver une vieille pompe dans la buanderie. Il eut du mal à l'amorcer, mais finalement, l'eau se mit à couler, d'abord doucement, puis à flots bouillonnants alors qu'il actionnait le levier violemment. Il y avait plusieurs seaux et des bassines, il les remplit le plus vite possible en pompant comme un fou furieux.  
Lorsqu'il revint là où il avait laissé Vi, il lui balança un seau d'eau entier à la tronche, retourna en chercher un second et répéta l'opération après l'avoir recouverte d'un édredon et lui avoir mis un morceau de tissus sur la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait au frais.  
Il se laissa finalement tomber sur une chaise près du lit, épuisé et à moitié trempé. Il retira son teeshirt, qui était baigné à la fois d'eau et de sueur.  
« Nom de Dieu Vi… » fit-il après avoir retrouvé son souffle. « Pourquoi y a jamais rien qu'est simple avec toi ? »

* * *

Il resta à ses côtés au cours de l'heure suivante, vérifiant régulièrement l'évolution de sa température, constatant avec soulagement qu'elle baissait progressivement.  
« Putain de gamine, tu sais t'y prendre pour me foutre la trouille », marmonna-t-il en lui passant la main sur le front. « J'espère que ton cerveau a pas fondu, là-d'dans, et qu't'es pas devenue plus débile que tu l'es déjà. »  
Sa peau avait retrouvé une température normale et, trempée comme elle l'était, elle n'allait pas tarder à avoir froid, d'autant que la maison était plutôt fraîche comparée à l'extérieur. Il tenta de la réveiller, sans succès. Tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir d'elle fut des marmonnements inarticulés.  
Il la redressa et entreprit de la déshabiller entièrement. Ce qui, avec une seule main et des vêtements trempés, était tout sauf facile.  
« Ne m'aide surtout pas, hein, putain de feignasse ! » grommela-t-il en bataillant avec son pantalon. « Je m'débrouille très bien tout seul ! »  
Il la reprit de nouveau dans ses bras, vêtue uniquement de sa petite culotte, et lorsqu'il la souleva, le contact de sa peau nue contre la sienne lui provoqua malgré lui une drôle d'émotion. Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver comme ça, peau contre peau avec une fille. Du coup, il se retrouva un peu pris de court l'espace d'une seconde, tenir Vi comme ça contre lui était plus émouvant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.  
Cela le ramena évidemment à ce qui s'était produit la veille.  
Il prit une grande respiration et se força à détourner le regard d'elle.  
« On se concentre, nom de Dieu, on se concentre ! » se sermonna-t-il.  
Il lui avait promis, et il s'était promis à lui-même qu'il ne la toucherait plus, plus _comme ça_ en tous cas. Et il avait bien l'intention de tenir parole.  
Il la porta dans un autre lit, à l'étage cette fois ci.  
Alors qu'il la bordait d'une nouvelle couverture, elle remua légèrement avec un murmure.  
« …. Merle ?  
- C'est moi, confirma-t-il. Tu te sens comment ?  
- Fatiguée… souffla-t-elle, sans ouvrir les yeux.  
- Ben alors rendors-toi. »  
Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, retombant dans un sommeil profond.  
Il s'assura qu'elle ait son inhalateur et ses médocs habituels à portée de main.  
« Repose-toi bien pendant que je me tape tout le boulot, espèce de boulet », ronchonna-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Lorsque Vi se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, elle regarda de tous côtés, étonnée, et son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Merle, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit.  
« On est… dans la ferme ? Celle qu'on a vue ? demanda-t-elle, hébétée.  
- Oui madame.  
- Tu m'as… tu m'as portée ? Jusque là ?  
- On dirait bien.  
- Et merde… murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire. On dirait bien que je vais devoir te dégorger le poireau.  
- Laisse tomber, je l'ai fait gratuitement finalement, j'ai eu pitié de toi.  
- Je retire ce que j'ai dit alors… t'es pas un mec sans cœur. »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« T'es tombée sur un de mes bons jours.  
- Waow, dit-elle ironiquement. J'préfère pas savoir dans quel état tu m'aurais réduite ce matin si ça avait été un de tes mauvais jours ! »  
Merle eut soudainement l'air franchement embarrassé.  
« Hum… ouais, heu. Justement, à propos de ce matin… » Il se frotta le bras, mal à l'aise, incapable de finir sa phrase.  
« C'est bon, oublie ça », fit-elle avec un sourire indulgent. « C'est du passé, pas besoin de t'excuser. »  
Il en fut franchement soulagé. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur Vi, mais il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'était vraiment pas du genre rancunier.  
« Et sinon, j'peux savoir pourquoi t'es à moitié à poil et moi… » Elle souleva la couverture et jeta un coup d'œil dessous. « … intégralement ?  
- Oh, ça ? Et ben on a fait un concours de teeshirts mouillés, et c'est toi qu'as gagné.  
- Ah, carrément ?  
- Ouais, c'était le meilleur moyen pour te rafraichir en vitesse avant que de la vapeur s'échappe de tes oreilles. »  
Elle lui adressa un regard suspicieux.  
« Tu m'as tripotée ?  
- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu me prends, putain ? J'suis pas un pervers ! »  
Vi lui posa la main sur le bras, dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant.  
« Relax, je posais juste la question comme ça.  
- Tu me crois ? » Le ton de sa voix était incertain, plus mal à l'aise qu'il n'aurait voulu le laisser paraître.  
« Évidemment que j'te crois. » Vi eut un sourire chaleureux. « T'es capable d'être un sacré connard quand tu t'y mets, mais sorti de ça, j'sais qu't'es un mec réglo. »  
Merle hocha la tête, soulagé.  
« Bon, comment tu te sens ?  
- Bien, à part que j'ai putain de mal à la tête.  
- Ouais, ça s'appelle la déshydratation, rétorqua-t-il, c'est ce qui se produit quand les gens sont trop stupides pour boire et marchent des heures en plein cagnard sans chapeau.  
- Toi aussi t'es resté au soleil sans boire ! Et t'avais pas non plus de chapeau !  
- Mais moi j'ai pas la résistance physique d'une mémère de quatre-vingt-dix ans sous-nourrie. »  
Vi baissa les yeux, visiblement désolée.  
« Je m'suis pas rendu compte… marmonna-t-elle.  
- Ouais et ben tu vas m'faire le plaisir à l'avenir de te ménager un peu plus que ça, que ça s'reproduise plus, des conneries comme ça, parce que secouriste, c'est pas mon boulot, pigé ?  
- Pigé.  
- Bon. J'ai trouvé de l'essence et fait le tour de la baraque, m'a l'air plutôt sûre, y a des volets solides et une bonne porte, on va rester là jusqu'à demain. J'vais aller chercher la voiture, m'étonnerait qu'j'sois revenu avant cette nuit. Toi tu m'attends là bien sagement.  
- Ok chef. »  
Elle fit mine de repousser la couverture et de se lever mais Merle l'arrêta de la main.  
« C'est bon, tu peux rester encore un peu au lit et t'reposer. J'vais mettre au moins quatre heures à faire l'aller retour et le seul truc qui remue dans l'coin, c'est deux poules qui s'battent en duel, donc relax. Tout c'que t'as à faire, c'est fermer la maison avant qu'il fasse nuit, t'as de la marge.  
- D'accord. Et heu… mes habits ?  
- Ah, ça. Sont en bas, mais doivent être encore mouillés, tu vas devoir t'en trouver d'autres. Bon, moi j'y vais, j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça avec tes conneries. »  
Il se leva et lui tourna le dos.  
« Merle. »  
Il se retourna. « Ouais, quoi encore ? »  
Les mains de Vi le prirent par surprise, une de chaque côté de son visage, l'attirant à elle alors qu'elle se redressait, et elle lui planta un baiser au milieu du front avant de le lâcher.  
« Merci. Vraiment.  
- Ouais ouais, c'est bon, marmonna-t-il. J'allais quand même pas te laisser crever sur la route, chuis pas salaud à ce point-là. S'il avait fallu faire des trucs répugnants genre te faire du bouche à bouche ou quoi, j'dis pas, mais là t'avais juste besoin que quelqu'un t'arrose un peu, c'était pas grand-chose.  
- Pas juste pour ça. Pour t'être excusé pour ce matin, aussi.  
- Je m'suis pas excusé, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Non, mais t'as essayé. Ça me suffit largement. »  
Il détourna le regard.  
« Je ne sais pas.  
- Sais pas quoi ?  
- M'excuser. Des fois j'aimerais… et j'y arrive pas, avoua-t-il. Comme… comme hier.  
- Je sais, répondit Vi simplement.  
- Tu m'en veux encore pour hier ?  
- Ni pour hier, ni pour ce matin, ni pour aucune autre fois, répondit-elle en souriant. La vie est trop courte pour perdre son temps à en vouloir aux gens. J'suis du genre à pardonner vite. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'suis une bonne poire, et ça veut pas dire que tu peux te comporter comme un connard sans que j'dise rien.  
- Ouais, j'suis d'accord avec ça.  
- Alors c'est magnifique, on est réconciliés maintenant, tu peux partir vers ton destin sur fond de musique de violon émouvante », déclara-t-elle gaiement.  
Il haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la sortie, mais en refermant la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
C'était pas tant une journée de merde que ça finalement.

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plus d'une heure lorsqu'il revint à la ferme.  
Il gara le SUV juste devant l'entrée et constata que Vi était déjà sur le pas de la porte à l'attendre.  
Les corps des fermiers qu'il avait tués n'étaient plus là, elle les avait probablement traînés plus loin.  
Tous les volets de la maison étaient fermés, et une faible lueur émanait depuis l'intérieur.  
« Pas de soucis en chemin ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ni rôdeur, ni jolie autostoppeuse, confirma Merle. C'comté est pas seulement aussi plat qu'tes seins, il est aussi vide que ta tête.  
- Et aussi sympa qu'toi j'suppose ?  
- À peu près, ouais. »  
Il remarqua que Vi avait de nouveaux habits, trop larges pour elle, visiblement empruntés à la garde-robe du fermier.  
Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il constata que ce dernier était éclairé par un chandelier posé sur un guéridon au centre de la pièce, où brûlaient plusieurs bougies.  
« Ambiance romantique, j'vois ça, plaisanta-t-il.  
- Bienvenue à la maison, mon amour », répliqua Vi sur le même ton.  
Merle s'affala dans le canapé et retira ses chaussures avec bonheur.  
« Tenté par un dîner aux chandelles, chéri ?  
- Volontiers. »  
Vi sortit de la pièce et revint avec deux assiettes.  
« Haricots en boîte et œufs sur le plat, annonça-t-elle en les posant sur le canapé.  
- Œufs ? Sérieux ?  
- Tu te rappelles les deux poules qui se battaient en duel ? Ben c'est moi qui ai gagné. Et le butin c'était une montagne d'œufs dans le poulailler. »  
Merle arrêta la fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche. L'aventure avec les champignons lui avait largement suffit, il n'avait pas l'intention de remettre ça avec des œufs avariés.  
« Attends… comment tu sais qu'ils sont bons ?  
- Ahah ! fit Vi triomphalement. Y a un truc pour ça, figure-toi. Suffit de mettre l'œuf dans l'eau. S'il reste au fond, il est bon, s'il flotte il est pourri.  
- Ah ouais ?  
- Ouais, parce que plus un œuf est vieux, plus il se remplit d'air.  
- C'est vrai ces conneries ?  
- Complètement vrai. »  
Merle décida de lui faire confiance, et les quatre œufs que contenait son assiette s'avérèrent excellents, cuits juste comme il fallait et assaisonnés à la perfection.

Comme souvent, Vi termina de manger avant lui, vu qu'elle avait une plus petite portion.  
Elle alla chercher une bouteille de whisky dans la voiture, servit deux verres, roula un joint pour Merle et se bourra une pipe pour elle, avec supplément cannabis.  
Après quoi elle se pelotonna dans le coin du canapé, tendit la main vers un livre se trouvant sur l'accoudoir, et reprit visiblement sa lecture où elle l'avait laissée.  
Merle lut _Moby Dick _sur la couverture.  
« D'où tu sors ça ?  
- De mon sac.  
- Alors toi, t'es phénoménale. Quand tu prépares tes bagages pour survivre à l'apocalypse, t'emportes un putain de livre ?  
- Il ne vient pas de chez moi. Je l'ai pris dans une librairie sur la route. Dommage d'ailleurs. L'édition que j'avais à la maison était plus jolie, elle avait les gravures originales.  
- Et ça parle de quoi ce bouquin ?  
- De baleines.  
- Oui, merci, ça je le sais. Mais qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?  
- C'est une histoire de vengeance, d'amitié, de vie, de mort et de mer. Le capitaine Achab, qui est un sacré dur à cuire, a eu la jambe dévorée par Moby Dick, une baleine blanche légendaire, et il va la poursuivre à travers le monde pour la tuer, obsédé par elle jusqu'à la folie. Il va entraîner son équipage avec lui dans sa quête, dont le narrateur, un marin appelé Ismaël.  
- Et ça s'finit comment ?  
- Très mal, comme tous les bons livres, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu veux le lire ?  
- Non merci, je suis pas très bouquins.  
- T'as tort, celui-là est vraiment génial, même toi t'aimerais. »  
Il haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Les rares livres (à condition de considérer les magazines comme des livres) qu'il avait l'habitude d'ouvrir contenaient soit des motos soit des filles à poil, et il doutait fortement de pouvoir trouver l'un comme l'autre dans _Moby Dick_.

Elle resta là à lire encore un petit moment, fumant la pipe tranquillement et buvant son whisky à petites gorgées.  
Lorsque son verre fut vide et sa pipe éteinte, elle referma le livre.  
« J'vais me coucher, annonça-t-elle en se levant, prenant une bougie pour s'éclairer. J'me garde la chambre où tu m'as mise. Je t'ai préparée celle d'à côté. Les draps étaient plein de sang mais je les ai changés, le lit est tout propre.  
- C'est vraiment ta journée femme au foyer aujourd'hui, ma parole.  
- Comme tu dis. Mais c'est comme toi en secouriste… ça a pas vocation à devenir une habitude. Bonne nuit, Merle », dit-elle en montant l'escalier, sac au dos et livre et bougie à la main.  
Il répondit par un marmonnement indistinct.  
Il resta un moment au salon, finissant son joint en prenant son temps tout en se descendant un second verre de whisky, avant d'aller se coucher à son tour, emportant le chandelier, après avoir fait le tour de la maison et vérifié que tout était bien fermé de l'intérieur.

Comme promis, le lit était fait soigneusement, les draps fraîchement changés, immaculés. Alors qu'il soulevait la couverture, il trouva un objet caché dessous. C'était un paquet de cigarettes, avec dedans une quinzaine de clopes.  
Petit cadeau de la part de Vi, devina-t-il.  
Contrairement à lui, elle fumait presque uniquement la pipe, ou des joints, mais rarement de cigarettes. Sachant le temps et la concentration que ça lui prenait pour se rouler ses clopes à une main, elle lui avait fait une petite faveur en lui confectionnant un paquet complet d'avance.  
Il sourit, ravi de la surprise.  
Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'il se glissa dans le lit et goûta le plaisir de se trouver dans des draps propres, comme neufs, très doux. Ils avaient même encore une très légère odeur de lessive, elle avait dû les trouver soigneusement pliés dans une armoire.  
Il n'avait jamais été du genre préoccupé par l'hygiène ou le confort, surtout en matière de literie, mais dormir dans un vrai lit, et surtout, un lit propre, était devenu un plaisir rare depuis quelques mois.  
Il savoura une cigarette, allongé confortablement dans le lit, le bras droit derrière la tête, sur l'oreiller moelleux, utilisant la table de nuit comme cendrier.  
Une fois qu'il eut terminé de fumer, il décida d'effectuer un dernier passage aux toilettes, histoire d'être sûr de pouvoir profiter du lit au moins huit heures d'affilée sans avoir à en sortir.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir, il remarqua qu'il y avait encore de la lumière chez Vi, une lueur orangée s'échappant de sous la porte.  
Il l'ouvrit silencieusement, entra et constata qu'elle s'était endormie en laissant sa bougie allumée sur la table de chevet.  
Elle s'était aussi endormie en pleine lecture, tenant encore le livre ouvert entre sa paume et le matelas.  
Il retira délicatement le livre de sous sa main et, curieux, lut au hasard un passage de la page où elle s'était arrêtée.  
_« – Je me suis assis devant un feu de charbon intense et j'en ai contemplé l'ardeur, et ses flammes tourmentées par la vie, et je l'ai vu décliner enfin, toujours plus bas jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une poussière inerte. Vieil homme des océans ! De toute cette vie embrasée qui est tienne que restera-t-il pour finir sinon un petit tas de cendres ! »  
_Il plia le coin de la page, referma le livre et le posa sur la table de nuit. Il souffla doucement la bougie et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.

* * *

**Et voilà, on se quitte sur ça. Vous commencez peut-être à vous dire que pour une fic TWD, ça commence à manquer un peu de rôdeurs, et ben ça tombe bien, ils reviennent au prochain chapitre, accompagnés de ceci : une partie de pierre-feuille-ciseaux, un arbre et de la pluie.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Globale :** Je suis ravie et soulagée que vous ayez apprécié ma scène « agression sexuelle accidentelle», j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour l'écrire, remaniée plein de fois. Je voulais vraiment faire passer le message sur plusieurs points : comment cette scène se « construit » petit à petit, préparée même dans d'autres chapitres, comment la tentative de Merle résulte d'une réflexion logique, nourrie par la défonce mais aussi par une vision du sexe très décomplexée(« une bite n'a pas d'œil » comme on dit), comment il en vient à pousser les choses trop loin, passant progressivement de la drague à l'insistance, et de l'insistance à l'agression, sans s'en rendre compte (ce n'est pas qu'il est tellement excité qu'il ne peut pas se retenir, ce qui serait la marque d'un violeur, c'est qu'il n'aime tellement pas qu'on lui résiste qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de voir un non comme un défi, et il a aussi un côté sale gosse qui fait que plus on lui dit non plus il va s'amuser à insister, ce qui est la marque d'un crétin), comment Vi passe de l'amusement au refus poli, puis à l'agacement, à la défense et au final à la fuite, après avoir tout tenté pour le raisonner à avoir répété tellement de fois « non » et « lâche-moi », façon disque rayé (il ne pourra pas dire après qu'il n'a reçu d'avertissement avant de recevoir son pied dans la figure).

Je suis bien contente aussi que la scène vous ai surpris et collé un petit doute façon « nan, il va pas le faire, nan, quand même pas ! » Mais non, Merle n'est pas un violeur.  
Comme le dit Cathoux, il est loin d'être un ange, mais même un sale type comme lui a des limites, pas les limites de la loi, de la politesse, ou quoi, mais des limites qu'il s'impose à lui-même (car le seul qui peut imposer des choses à Merle, c'est Merle).  
Ça m'emmerde toujours quand je vois des fics sauter sur les aspects un peu « sombres » d'un personnage (c'est le cas pour Merle dans TWD, mais aussi pour Shane) et en profiter pour en faire un personnage super evil, comme si _forcément_, être violent à la base rendait violent sexuellement.  
Je trouve ça ridicule, ça revient à dire qu'il y a une sorte de Mal originel qui englobe tous les crimes, et que chaque criminel va être capable de tous les crimes possibles.  
Or, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un violeur qu'on va assassiner facilement, pas parce qu'on est un assassin qu'on sera capable de violer une femme, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a fait un vol à main armé, ou qu'on a dealé qu'on va automatiquement être capable de torturer et tuer…  
Si c'était le cas, tous les criminels seraient super copains entre eux, et les prisons seraient de joyeux pensionnats remplis de potes où l'ambiance serait toujours détendue et fraternelle…  
Et donc, Merle s'inscrit pleinement dans cette logique de « chacun ses mauvais côtés ». Pour lui, c'est normal de péter la gueule d'un « nègre » qui lui tape sur les nerfs, mais violer une femme, ça mérite la mort.  
Je ne veux pas faire de lui un personnage moral, chevaleresque et positif… juste un personnage avec ses bons et ses (très mauvais) côtés.

**Pour Cathoux : **Et ouais, ces quelques jours à se prélasser avec une Vi aux petits soins a visiblement donné l'impression à Merle qu'elle était à son service, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Vi est tout sauf une femme soumise aux caprices d'un macho, et elle entend bien le lui faire comprendre. Pour elle, être serviable ne rime pas forcément avec être une bonne poire, et elle a bien l'intention de se faire respecter.  
La question c'est, va-t-elle y arriver ? Vu le bonhomme qu'elle a en face d'elle, pas sûr.

La scène des champignons, la fameuse, qui, je vous le dis d'office, servait à… rien du tout ! Juste se marrer et rire du malheur des autres. Et ouais, Merle, EPIC FAIL, ça arrive…  
J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé écrire le côté ironique du truc : Merle qui fait un effort de gentillesse surhumain, sous forme d'un super compliment sur le risotto « le meilleur qu'il ait jamais mangé » et d'un toast à Vi « sa cuisinière préférée »… et une heure plus tard il est à quatre pattes dans l'herbe en train de cracher de la bile.  
Enfin là pour le coup, c'était sa faute à lui, il avait qu'à mieux trier.

Contente que tu aies aimé le p'tit cours de conduite. Pour un gros macho amoureux de mécanique et de grosses bagnoles comme Merle, ne pas être douée pour conduire classe direct Vi dans les erreurs de la nature les plus médiocrement ratées ayant jamais foulé le sol des États-Unis, c'est comme ça.

Merle qui dort mal parce que, en plus de tous les soucis qui lui arrivent et qui le hantent, son petit chez soi lui manque… et ouais.  
Alors, cette idée ne vient pas de nulle part, il y a une anecdote personnelle derrière.  
Comme je n'ai pas de voiture (et pas le permis de toute façon), quand je me suis expatriée, j'ai passé les 6 premiers mois avec pour toutes possessions personnelles le contenu de ma valise (je suis allé m'installer chez mon amoureux)… au bout de 4 mois j'ai complètement craqué, un jour, comme ça, sans prévenir. J'ai éclaté en sanglots comme un bébé, et je suis resté toute la soirée en chialant que je voulais MON oreiller, MON lit, MON fauteuil, que je voulais pouvoir lire les livres de MA bibliothèque, boire un thé dans MA tasse, caresser MON chat… Moi qui me croyais rock'n'roll, indépendante, détachée des choses matérielles, genre « la bohémienne philosophe », j'ai pris une sacrée claque dans l'égo ! En fait je suis une vraie petite vieille ! XD  
Donc je sais déjà que si les zombis se ramènent demain, dans mon kit de survie pour partir errer sur les routes, il me faudra absolument mon oreiller.

Je vois que tu as tiqué sur la souplesse de Vi, que tu sembles trouver un poil exagérée, donc je vais m'expliquer là-dessus.  
Je trouvais que les derniers chapitres n'avaient pas été très tendres avec elle : faiblarde, pas endurante, inexpérimentée, et en plus de ça maladroite et gaffeuse... on la voyait un peu comme une petite fille franchement gauche qui veut bien faire et foire son coup à côté d'un Merle très adulte qui gère la fougère.  
Mais je ne veux par qu'on oublie pour autant qu'elle est autre chose que ce personnage comique qui attire la sympathie à travers ses défauts.  
Elle a aussi un côté badass, elle a pu survivre seule un long moment, et ce n'est pas une faible petite créature sans défense. Je voulais lui donner des capacités physiques et, comme Merle avait déjà chopé tout le quota muscles de l'histoire, elle a hérité de la vitesse et de la souplesse.  
Le fait d'être souple n'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'incroyable, c'est une capacité qui s'acquiert assez facilement et s'entretient sans trop d'effort.  
Je vois ça comme "le truc en plus que les gens ont". Tu sais, tout le monde a ça, un espèce de petit talent de société, de capacité un peu à part, qui fait parler d'elle en fin de soirée, quand quelqu'un balance "Hey au fait, vous saviez que Jean Jacques, il arrive à faire craquer son dos ?" ou bien "Vas-y José, montre-leur ton truc avec la langue, là, vous allez voir c'est trop dément !"... ou encore "Vi, il paraît qu'elle sait faire le grand écart, sans déconner !"  
(moi mon talent de société c'est que j'arrive à dormir dans n'importe quelles conditions, et j'insiste bien : n'importe lesquelles... très utile, non ?)  
Voilà voilà.

**Pour Saphira : **Ouep, Vi est en train de quitter progressivement sa façade de « rien à foutre » vis-à-vis de Merle. Parce qu'elle se met à vraiment l'apprécier. Et autant elle en a rien à battre de l'opinion d'un inconnu, autant venant de quelqu'un qu'elle admire et qu'elle aime bien, les reproches, les remarques blessantes, les insultes, ça la touche, malgré elle.  
Et lui, de son côté, il se rend compte que plus faire de la peine à Vi devient facile, moins ça devient amusant, parce que la voir souffrir ne le botte pas tant que ça, finalement. Il est con, mais pas cruel.

Il y a des champignons dans Dark Harbor ? Je ne l'ai pas vu.  
Je tiens à préciser quand même après cette scène que je n'ai rien contre les champignons, hein, j'aime beaucoup ça même ;)

Pour le cours de conduite : moi aussi j'aime bien faire des scènes où Vi et Merle s'engueulent… mais si je devais montrer tous les moments où ils s'insultent et se crient dessus, l'histoire serait rallongée d'environ 200 chapitres, et ce serait légèrement répétitif, légèrement répétitif, légèrement répétitif...  
Effectivement, l'humour dans cette histoire passe beaucoup par un côté caricatural, mais j'assume. Les deux personnages sont(et se veulent) extrêmes, ça donne des situations à la limite de la vraisemblance, voire un peu absurde des fois.  
Quand il s'agit de psychologie, de relationnel, je m'efforce d'aller dans la subtilité, j'essaie de donner de la nuance, d'éviter les clichés. Mais quand c'est pour se marrer et faire une scène purement gratuite et divertissante, ça me dérange pas d'en faire des caisses ^.^

Sur le fait que Vi pardonne très facilement : c'est un trait de caractère majeur de ce personnage. Elle retrouve très vite sa bonne humeur, ne reste jamais fâchée très longtemps (bien qu'elle se fâche très vite) et n'est pas du tout rancunière. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre à faire la gueule des jours durant, à ruminer son amertume et à « punir » les autres sous le coup de la colère. Elle est directe (parfois trop), sincère et honnête, elle dit ce qu'elle a à dire sans tourner autour du pot, vide l'abcès et considère ensuite que c'est terminé et passe à autre chose. Les engueulades entre elle et Merle sont intenses, mais très brèves.  
La grande chance que Merle a avec elle, c'est que c'est quelqu'un qui juge les gens sur les actes et pas sur les paroles, ce qu'elle lui prouve dans ce chapitre, où elle lui dit qu'elle s'en fout totalement qu'il ne sache pas s'excuser, elle _voit_ quand il est désolé et ça lui suffit.  
C'est la même chose pour ce pseudo-viol : elle s'est énervée sur le coup, a réagi violemment (sous le coup de la peur aussi), mais après, elle a pesé le pour et le contre… et a décidé de continuer à lui faire confiance.  
Donc, je me dois de vous décevoir, vous qui espériez que cela allait jouer sur leur relation en risquant de pourrir leurs rapports… ce ne sera pas le cas. Vi a délibérément choisi de passer l'éponge là-dessus et se fier à lui.  
Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ça comme une bonne réaction de sa part. Je voulais aussi montrer par là qu'elle a un côté trop naïve. Elle est _trop_ confiante. Là, pour le coup, l'admiration et l'affection qu'elle voue à Merle influent clairement sur son jugement.  
Cette tendance à la clémence fait d'elle une « bonne » personne, au sens manichéen du terme. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne chose. Pas dans ce monde-là.

**Pour BoneyRoi : **Bon, je réponds immédiatement à ton interrogation. Ce n'est pas du spoil, car les prochains chapitres n'auront pas l'occasion d'y répondre, ce thème n'étant pas du tout abordé, c'est pas la peine que je me la joue mystérieuse là-dessus : non, Vi n'a pas de passé trouble niveau sexuel. Sa réaction était juste une réaction normale de fille qui sent le contrôle lui échapper et la situation virer au vinaigre. C'est justement parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu à subir d'agression dans le passé qu'elle a su garder son sang froid, ne pas paniquer et cacher assez bien sa peur. Sa fuite n'était pas une réaction de panique, c'est purement un mécanisme de défense : elle a essayé de le raisonner, elle a essayé de lui faire comprendre que ça allait trop loin et il n'a pas su/pas voulu (à ce moment-là elle l'interprète comme pas voulu)l'écouter. Pour elle, il était clair que son partenariat avec Merle prenait fin ici, la suite logique c'était de prendre ses affaires et de partir vite fait.  
Suite à ça, elle choisit d'ailleurs de le croire et de continuer à lui faire confiance. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait fait ce choix si elle avait un traumatisme sur les épaules (même en le voulant, elle n'aurait pas pu lui laisser une seconde chance).

Promis, je ferai une compilation des blagues de manchot pour toi à la fin de l'histoire. Et je t'annonce déjà qu'un des chapitres futurs risque de particulièrement te plaire ! Parce que ce sera la fête à la main dedans.

Réponse à ton addendum : en effet, la flexibilité dans ce chapitre était à plusieurs niveaux.  
Le physique de Vi est effectivement très symbolique du lieu où elle se trouve, entre la vie et la mort, c'était voulu. On ne sait pas trop au final si elle est davantage en train de vivre ou en train de mourir, elle balance d'un côté ou de l'autre selon son état et les manifestations de sa maladie.  
Merle aussi acquiert une certaine flexibilité, se rendant compte progressivement qu'il doit faire certains efforts, se montrer davantage reconnaissant, et contrôler ce qu'il donne à voir de lui (il s'en rend compte lors de sa mauvaise blague, en découvrant avec surprise et douleur que Vi a vu une image de lui absolument fausse, par sa faute… et son image d'homme violent qui lui est brusquement renvoyée à la figure lui fait mal, il se rend compte qu'il ne veut pas être cela). Il doit davantage contrôler son image, et donc se contrôler lui-même… ou plus exactement, faire l'effort de contrebalancer ses côtés violent par des côtés agréables.  
Vi, au contraire, est trop dans le contrôle d'elle-même, ce qu'il lui faudrait à elle, c'est du lâcher prise, reconnaître qu'elle a mal, qu'elle a peur, qu'elle est triste.  
Paradoxalement, elle est très clémente envers Merle, elle l'autorise à mal se comporter, à mal faire les choses, elle lui pardonne ses excès, accueille son côté humain avec bienveillance… une bienveillance qu'elle n'a pas pour elle-même. Elle ne s'autorise aucune faiblesse et elle se refuse à exprimer quoi que ce soit de négatif, elle fait l'autruche.


	19. Pierre, feuille, ciseaux et zombis

**Chapitre 18 : Pierre, feuille, ciseaux et zombis**

_[...] oui, oui, j'ai entendu Achab murmurer : « Quelqu'un a mis entre mes vieilles mains ces cartes, jurant que je devais les jouer et non point d'autres. Et que je sois damné, Achab, mais tu as agi justement. Vivre le jeu et y mourir ! »_

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'insolation de Vi.  
Elle et Merle étaient toujours en route vers le Nord.  
Le temps avait changé brutalement, passant de quasi caniculaire à automnal d'un seul coup, comme si l'été avait décidé de s'achever brutalement, sans aucune transition.  
C'est sous une pluie battante qu'ils croisèrent le panneau routier délimitant la frontière entre la Géorgie et le Tennessee (Merle avait décidé de ne pas longer la côte, mais de se rapprocher des Appalaches, la montagne constituant une zone plus sauvage et moins peuplée, où il espérait par conséquent trouver moins de rôdeurs), mais aucune pluie ne semblait pouvoir entamer l'enthousiasme de Vi.  
Elle avait bondi d'excitation en voyant la pancarte séparant les deux états, elle avait arrêté la voiture au milieu de la route, en avait jailli comme une flèche et avait sauté en poussant des cris de joie et en faisant sa désormais traditionnelle danse de la victoire, sous l'averse. Elle avait ensuite insisté pour boire un grand verre de whisky cul-sec avec Merle et s'offrir un gros rail, pour fêter ça, selon ses propres termes, expliquant qu'elle fêtait depuis le début chaque frontière d'état qu'elle traversait, comme un rapprochement de plus, une étape supplémentaire vers son but final, le Massachussetts, et la lointaine et mythique Nantucket, ses plages, son océan à perte de vue et son Whaling Museum où l'attendait le squelette de baleine pendu au plafond.  
Par contre, sa santé était loin d'être aussi radieuse que son humeur.

Elle avait passé deux jours plutôt pénibles, victime de pics de fièvre soudains, de migraines violentes accompagnées de crises de photophobie aigües qui l'avaient contrainte à passer des heures entières allongée sur la banquette arrière la tête cachée sous une couverture, d'accès de toux incessants au cours desquels elle avait craché ce qui avait paru à Merle des litres de sang, et surtout, des nausées fréquentes qui l'empêchaient de manger correctement depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures.  
Si l'on soustrayait ce qu'elle avait vomi de ce qu'elle avait mangé, on obtenait un résultat où elle n'avait vraiment pas eu grand-chose dans l'estomac. Et en mettant bout à bout les rares moments où elle avait réussi à dormir, on atteignait à peine une nuit complète de sommeil étalée sur deux jours.  
Pourtant, elle restait de bonne humeur malgré tout cela. C'était même la première à plaisanter à propos de son état. Elle avait expliqué à Merle que ça semblait fonctionner un peu par cycles, elle allait relativement bien quelques jours, puis mal les trois jours suivant, puis de nouveau bien et ainsi de suite. Elle appelait ça des « périodes chaise-longue » et des « périodes cercueil ».  
Merle, lui, commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre. Devoir s'arrêter tous les vingt kilomètres pour que Madame puisse cracher ses tripes sur le bord de la route, être forcé à de longues heures de silence quand elle avait la migraine, et surtout, se retrouver enfermé dans un espace minuscule avec une fille qui toussait nuit et jour le rendait sérieusement irritable.  
La nuit précédente, il en avait eu tellement ras le bol de ne pas pouvoir dormir à cause de ses expectorations à répétition qu'il avait profité d'un arrêt momentané de la pluie pour l'attraper par le bras et la jeter hors de la voiture sans ménagement.  
« T'aimes marcher nan ? Alors vas t'promener ! » avait-il ordonné.  
Elle était partie sans un mot et était restée absente presque jusqu'au lendemain.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu ouvrir et refermer doucement la portière peu avant l'aube, se glissant silencieusement dans la voiture, et qu'il avait constaté en ouvrant l'œil discrètement qu'elle était trempée et grelottante, il s'était retrouvé confit dans sa propre culpabilité, une fois de plus.

Il avait fait des pieds et des mains (enfin… des pieds et de _la_ main) pour se faire pardonner le jour suivant, préparant le café et le petit déjeuner pour la première fois et la laissant dormir autant qu'elle voulait dans un silence absolu, le chauffage allumé au maximum.  
Mais ce qui les avait vraiment réconciliés définitivement, c'était le fait qu'il lui fasse un cadeau. Il n'en avait pas vraiment eu l'intention, ça s'était fait complètement par hasard. Ils avaient vu une voiture abandonnée sur le bord de la route et il était sorti voir ce qu'il pourrait récupérer d'intéressant. Le réservoir était vide, par contre, il y avait un rôdeur enfermé dans le véhicule. Il lui avait explosé le crâne à travers la vitre. Il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à l'intérieur, hormis un chapeau sur la banquette, un joli Stetson noir bien propre. Histoire de ne pas avoir fait le déplacement et gaspillé une balle pour rien, Merle le récupéra et, de retour à la Dodge, le posa d'autorité sur la tête de sa partenaire.  
« Remède universel contre la pluie et l'insolation », avait-il déclaré.  
Dire que Vi avait apprécié le cadeau était un euphémisme, elle l'avait remercié comme s'il venait de lui apporter le Graal et elle avait gardé le chapeau toute la journée durant, se regardant toutes les cinq minutes dans le rétroviseur en prenant des poses qui se voulaient classes, faisant mine de tirer avec son pistolet, déclarant que Merle était désormais Bill le Manchot, un as de la gâchette de l'Ouest sauvage, et elle sa fidèle équipière, Jenny Tuberculose.  
Elle alluma ensuite une pipe, la renommant pour l'occasion calumet de la paix, et déclara gaiement que la hache de guerre était enterrée, ce dont Merle ne put que se féliciter.

La pluie continua à tomber toute la journée, mais le temps était plutôt au beau fixe à l'intérieur de la voiture, tant la bonne humeur de Jenny Tuberculose était contagieuse.  
Malheureusement, ça ne dura pas.  
Ils trouvèrent la route bloquée par un gros carambolage avec notamment un camion couché en travers de la voie. Ils furent contraints de retourner en arrière de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, annulant une grande partie du trajet de la journée, pour finalement devoir prendre une route qui n'allait pas du tout dans la bonne direction et qui promettait de leur faire faire un détour énorme.  
Merle commençait à être sérieusement agacé, et le fait que Vi fumait pipe sur pipe, empuantissant l'air à l'intérieur de la voiture, n'aidait absolument pas à le détendre.  
La route s'élargit finalement pour devenir une quatre voies, mais ils rencontrèrent un grand nombre de véhicules à l'arrêt et Merle fut contraint de zigzaguer entre les voitures à une vitesse d'escargot. Il était même parfois obligé d'en pousser certaines avec le SUV pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin.

Les véhicules étaient vraiment positionnés de manière étrange. Ce n'était pas un embouteillage comme il avait pu le voir ailleurs, on aurait dit que la circulation s'était effectuée normalement, mais qu'à un moment donné tout le monde s'était arrêté et chacun avait fui en abandonnant sa voiture.  
L'effet obtenu était incroyablement sinistre.  
Il avait vraiment l'impression de conduire à travers un cimetière. Il détestait profondément ce genre de sensation, lorsqu'il se retrouvait comme ça au beau milieu d'une scène figée, fantasmatique. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous ces gens qui se trouvaient dans les voitures. Où étaient-ils maintenant ? Il se rendit compte que même s'il se posait irrésistiblement la question, il n'avait aucune envie de connaître la réponse.  
Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des voitures, et quelques rares camping-cars. La plupart avaient encore les portières ouvertes, et tous étaient vides. Quelques bagages et objets ici et là, éparpillés sur la route, témoignaient d'un abandon des lieux dans la panique. Il n'y avait que ça, ce grand cimetière de voitures, silencieux et immobile sous la pluie battante, dans la lumière grise et déclinante du début de soirée.  
Il n'y avait pas de corps. Pas un seul, nulle part. Et, paradoxalement, pour Merle, ça rendait la scène encore plus lugubre.  
Même Vi, d'habitude pourtant si volubile, semblait frappée par l'ambiance funèbre qui les entourait, et elle regardait la route devant eux, muette et perdue dans ses pensées, l'expression neutre.

L'obscurité commençait à s'installer, Merle alluma les phares.  
La lumière brusque éclaira soudain un objet sur le macadam, il reconnut une chaussure de femme, à talon haut.  
Vi se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire.  
« Et bé, c'est pas bien joyeux, hein ? »  
Il crut lire dans ce sourire une sorte d'encouragement, cela le fit se sentir un petit peu mieux.  
« C'est vraiment trop con qu'on n'ait pas de musique », continua-t-elle. « Faut absolument qu'on se trouve des CD. »  
Il opina distraitement.  
Vi démarra immédiatement une conversation là-dessus, sur la musique qu'ils aimaient écouter, les concerts qu'ils avaient vus. Merle devina qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, mais pour lui, pour meubler le silence et le distraire de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'inspiration pour parler, et répondait à ses questions par monosyllabes, mais visiblement elle s'en fichait, elle faisait quasiment toute la conversation toute seule, ce dont il lui fut vraiment reconnaissant.

Ils continuèrent à traverser la forêt de voitures, abandonnées là comme autant de pierres tombales anonymes.  
Merle commençait à être de plus en plus nerveux, et furieux contre lui-même. Il avait fait une terrible erreur d'estimation.  
La jauge d'essence était quasiment à zéro, il roulait sur la réserve depuis un long moment déjà.  
Alors qu'il dépassait un amas de véhicules, se retrouvant momentanément dans une zone presque dégagée, les prochains véhicules se trouvant à une dizaine de mètres devant, il arrêta la Dodge et coupa le contact.  
« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? s'étonna Vi.  
- On n'a plus d'essence.  
- Oh meeeeeerde…  
- Ouais, comme tu dis. »  
La nuit était presque entièrement tombée et une pluie violente s'abattait sur la carrosserie de la voiture.  
Il n'y avait rien en vue à part la forêt des deux côtés de la route, ses hauts arbres noirs ajoutant une touche menaçante à un paysage qui n'avait déjà pas besoin de ça pour être parfaitement sinistre.  
« Putain, ça craint de passer la nuit là.  
- Pas question, on va pas rester ici. Trop risqué, rétorqua Merle. Va chercher de l'essence.  
- Quoi !?  
- C'est plein de bagnoles là devant, elles ont forcément quelque chose dans le réservoir, elles sont pas tombées toutes en panne d'essence ensemble. Grouille-toi avant qu'il fasse complètement nuit. »  
Vi lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur.  
« Vas te faire foutre, sac à merde ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais y aller ?  
- Parce que j'ai pas envie d'être mouillé, répliqua Merle tranquillement.  
- Et ben tu sais quoi ? Tu peux aller te la faire mettre bien profond !  
- Écoute connasse, je te laisse le choix. Tu peux aller chercher l'essence maintenant, ou bien dans cinq minutes avec un œil au beurre noir, c'est toi qui vois.  
- Va sucer des bites de zombis, couilles molles ! »  
Le poing de Merle percuta ses côtes au moment exact où elle lui colla la semelle de sa godasse en pleine tronche.  
« Sale pute !  
- Mange merde ! »

Ils se battirent un moment, chacun cherchant à prendre le dessus sur l'autre malgré l'espace réduit.  
Merle parvint finalement à la bloquer contre la portière, enserrant sa gorge gracile d'une poigne de fer, au prix de quelques coups de pieds vicieux dans l'estomac et les parties.  
Elle continua à se débattre et il serra plus fort, lui coupant la respiration avec un sourire mauvais.  
Lequel s'évanouit lorsqu'il sentit un picotement du côté de ses côtes. Il jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut le couteau que tenait Vi.  
« Lâche-le ou bien tu finis le voyage avec une minerve !  
- D'abord… enlève… ta main…. Sale con… » siffla Vi en appuyant la pointe du couteau davantage.  
Ils étaient de toute évidence face à un match nul et en étaient réduits à se défier du regard.  
Vi commençait à respirer vraiment mal. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose mais les syllabes se coincèrent en travers de sa gorge.  
Merle desserra légèrement ses doigts.  
« Pierre feuille ciseaux, souffla Vi.  
- Hein ?  
- On le joue… à pierre feuille ciseaux… ça te va ? » fit-elle en souriant.  
Il finit par sourire aussi.  
« Ça me va. »  
Elle retira le couteau doucement et il ouvrit la main, libérant sa gorge.  
Alors qu'elle toussait péniblement, il se frotta la joue là où il avait reçu le premier coup de pied.  
Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était souple, elle avait quand même réussi à le surprendre. Et il ne l'avait absolument pas vue dégainer le couteau.  
Leur combat avait duré à peine quelques secondes mais elle lui avait distribué une jolie série de coups de pompes, y compris un coup de talon vicelard dont ses couilles conserveraient le souvenir un petit moment.  
C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Il avait utilisé son bras blessé pour contrer ses coups mais elle n'en avait pas profité pour frapper son moignon, malgré le fait que c'était clairement son plus gros point faible et qu'il se serait probablement roulé en boule en hurlant à la mort si elle y avait placé un coup de pied.  
De son côté, il aurait pu lui briser le nez d'un seul coup de poing s'il l'avait voulu, ou lui casser les côtes. Au lieu de ça il avait clairement retenu ses coups et avait choisi de la prendre à la gorge pour l'immobiliser sans lui faire trop de mal.  
À cette pensée, il se sentit bizarrement ému. Il commençait à éprouver quelque chose d'étrange pour elle, un sentiment que peu de personnes lui inspiraient… du respect.  
« Alors… » dit Vi en se frottant le cou « … on le joue en combien de manches ? »  
Il sourit.  
« Une seule. Évidemment. »

* * *

« Bordel de putain d'enculé de redneck manchot ! Je suis sûre qu'il a triché ! » grommela Vi.  
Elle tenait les deux bidons vides d'une main et une barre de fer de l'autre.  
Quelques minutes sous l'averse lui avaient suffit pour être trempée malgré la veste et le chapeau qu'elle portait. La pluie martelait le couvre chef et des traînées d'eau cascadaient depuis le rebord.  
L'obscurité était presque totalement tombée et elle avançait parmi les voitures abandonnées, Merle ayant insisté pour qu'elle siphonne jusqu'à remplir les deux jerrycans à ras bord, ce qui n'était que partiellement accompli et la forçait à s'enfoncer plus profondément au milieu du cimetière automobile.  
Elle en était presque à souhaiter qu'un rôdeur se pointe pour pouvoir se défouler. Et dire que l'autre con était bien au sec dans la voiture, alors qu'elle était en train de se tremper le cul !  
« Tu perds rien pour attendre, Merle Putain de Connard Dixon ! »  
Elle était terriblement vexée de n'avoir pas eu le dessus contre lui. Même avec une seule main dans un espace réduit où sa souplesse était avantagée, il restait bien plus fort qu'elle. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était de se sentir faible. Merde, il aurait pu lui briser le cou d'une main s'il avait voulu !  
Elle devait pourtant admettre que malgré la colère et le sentiment d'humiliation qu'elle ressentait, elle était sincèrement admirative. Et un peu envieuse aussi. Elle aurait bien aimé être aussi forte.  
Ça lui éviterait de se retrouver dans des situations merdiques, du genre remplir des bidons d'essence au milieu d'un cimetière de voitures la nuit sous une pluie battante.  
Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'un véhicule, ouvrit le réservoir et commença à siphonner.  
Elle entendit soudain un bruit caractéristique derrière elle. Le déclic métallique d'une arme à feu parée à tirer.

« Lève les mains doucement », prononça une voix masculine.  
Vi se retourna lentement, sans lâcher la barre de fer.  
Un homme se trouvait face à elle, entre deux voitures. Elle ne parvenait pas à apercevoir son visage dans l'obscurité mais elle devinait clairement le revolver qu'il pointait dans sa direction. Le faisceau d'une lampe torche l'aveugla l'espace d'un instant.  
« Tiens tiens tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ? Une jolie pompiste ! Sacrée surprise ! »  
Elle aperçut les dents de l'homme dans la pénombre alors qu'il souriait.  
« Hey les gars ! Venez voir un peu ce que je viens de trouver ! » lança-t-il.  
Vi lui balança la barre de fer et fit un bond en arrière alors qu'il l'évitait, sortant son revolver de sa poche. Elle braqua le type et appuya sur la détente sans hésiter.  
Elle entendit un coup de feu venant de derrière elle et un choc brutal lui fit sauter l'arme de la main, avec une douleur aigüe.  
Avant qu'elle ait pu se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, quelque chose la frappa violemment à la base du crâne et elle se retrouva face contre terre, son chapeau roulant à quelques pas de là alors qu'une masse appuyait de tout son poids entre ses épaules – un genou – la maintenant au sol. Elle gémit lorsque le type lui empoigna le bras et lui ramena dans le dos, le bloquant sous son genou. Il attrapa son autre poignet et elle sentit qu'il lui attachait les mains ensemble.  
Elle se débattit furieusement mais le premier homme s'agenouilla devant elle, la prit par les cheveux et lui cogna violemment la tête par terre.  
Elle laissa aller son visage contre l'asphalte, sonnée, sentant le goût métallique et familier du sang dans sa bouche. Son nez saignait abondamment et lui faisait un mal de chien.  
« Jolie trouvaille », fit l'homme derrière elle. « Elle a l'air toute jeune et bien fraîche, ça se fait rare par les temps qui courent. »  
Le premier type plaça le bout de sa chaussure sous le menton de Vi, l'obligeant à lever la tête.  
« Qui est avec toi, chérie ?  
- Personne. Je voyage toute seule.  
- Une jolie jeune fille comme toi ? Ca m'étonnerait. » Il se pencha de nouveau et colla le canon de son arme sur sa tempe. « Alors, je vais te reposer la question : qui est avec toi ?  
- Personne ! » répondit Vi en le défiant du regard.  
Elle sentit que la pression sur son dos venait de disparaître et tenta de rouler rapidement sur elle-même pour pouvoir se relever.  
Un coup de pied dans les côtes l'arrêta net dans son élan, lui coupa la respiration.  
L'homme derrière elle la retourna brusquement et lui plaqua le dos au sol.  
Le premier type pressa le canon de son arme sur son front.  
« Tu sais quoi chérie ? T'as pas besoin de rotules pour te faire baiser, alors tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule si tu veux les conserver intactes !  
- Henry, attends… intervint l'autre homme. Y a un truc…  
- Quoi ?  
- Rôdeurs ! Y a des rôdeurs ! cria une troisième voix, accompagnée de plusieurs coups de feu.  
- Merde ! » s'exclama le dénommé Henry.  
Les cris du troisième homme se muèrent en appels au secours puis en hurlements d'agonie.  
« Détachez-moi ! » cria Vi. « Je peux me battre, détachez-moi ! »

Les deux types ne lui accordèrent aucune attention, déjà occupés à tirer sur les zombis qui s'avançaient dans leur direction. Ils firent feu jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent à court de munitions. Henry s'empara de la barre de fer qu'elle avait jetée alors que l'autre homme s'enfuyait en courant.  
« Hé sale connard c'est à moi, c'est mon arme enfoiré de fils de pute ! »  
Vi roula sur elle-même et se releva le plus vite possible. Au moins une dizaine de rôdeurs étaient en train de s'approcher, attirés par les cris de panique d'Henry qui faisait tournoyer stupidement son arme autour de lui, espérant repousser l'irrémédiable.  
Elle se glissa prudemment et silencieusement entre les voitures. Les rôdeurs semblaient pour l'instant surtout intéressés par l'abruti hystérique qui brandissant la barre et elle entendait l'autre type, celui qui s'était enfui, hurler de terreur et de douleur non loin de là.  
Peut-être que si elle s'esquivait suffisamment rapidement et discrètement, elle pourrait se sortir de là vivante. C'est alors qu'elle tomba quasiment nez à nez avec un rôdeur.  
Elle fit demi-tour et aperçut une autre silhouette titubante qui arrivait dans sa direction.  
Elle se jeta par terre et roula sous une voiture, se plaçant momentanément hors de vue, priant pour que les morts-vivants ne parviennent pas à la voir à travers la pluie et l'obscurité et préfèrent se diriger vers une proie plus alléchante, du genre Henry qui était en train de brailler à quelques pas de là comme un porc qu'on éventre vivant – ce qu'il était bel et bien, en définitive.  
Elle frémit en voyant le rôdeur se laisser tomber exactement à l'endroit où elle venait de le faire, face contre sol, léchant frénétiquement quelque chose sur l'asphalte mouillée.  
Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du sang qui avait coulé de sa main blessée.  
Le zombi cessa de lécher le sol et tourna sa figure pourrie pile dans sa direction.  
« Oh merde, oh merde…. » balbutia Vi en rampant le plus vite possible, s'extrayant de sous le véhicule. Elle se releva de l'autre côté de la voiture et se mit à courir, zigzaguant pour éviter les rôdeurs.  
Elle s'arrêta un moment, regardant autour d'elle, haletante, cherchant des yeux un chemin dégagé.

Elle sentit soudain un bras lui enserrer la poitrine, la tirant violemment en arrière. Une main la bâillonna, étouffant dans sa gorge le cri qu'elle s'apprêtait à pousser.  
« C'est moi, débile ! » souffla une voix familière juste à côté de son oreille.  
Merle.  
« Ils t'ont mordu ? »  
Vi secoua la tête.  
« Détache-moi ! »  
Il sortit son couteau et la libéra.  
« T'es blessée ? demanda-t-il en sentant le sang sur sa main.  
- Rien de grave. »  
Il prit son revolver et l'aida à se relever.  
« Debout. La voiture est par là, pique un sprint et démarre.  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi je te couvre !  
- T'es sûr de ton coup ?  
- T'attends quoi, mon pied au cul pour te donner de l'élan ? Cours ! »  
Vi bondit et courut droit devant elle sans s'occuper de ce qui l'entourait, se concentrant uniquement sur son souffle et ses jambes. Elle était consciente que des rôdeurs arrivaient sur elle et elle entendait les coups de feu et les balles siffler à ses oreilles au fur et à mesure qu'ils tombaient. Comment Merle faisait pour viser si vite et avec une telle précision dans l'obscurité, elle n'en avait aucune idée, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle lui faisait confiance.  
Mais plus elle avançait et plus il en venait. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : le chemin en direction de la voiture était bloqué. Elle ne savait pas combien Merle avait de flingues chargés et de munitions mais il n'arriverait certainement pas à les descendre tous tout seul.  
Elle s'arrêta et il lui rentra quasiment dedans.  
« Ça va pas l'faire !  
« J'avoue que là, chuis pas de taille », reconnut-il.  
Il chercha des yeux frénétiquement une échappatoire.  
« Merle ! »  
Il se retourna et explosa la tête du zombi qui menaçait Vi.  
« Reste derrière moi ! »  
Il en arrivait de tous les côtés, même s'il avait assez de munitions pour ça il n'arriverait jamais à tous les flinguer tout en la couvrant.  
Il aperçut soudain une opportunité, un chemin presque dégagé vers le bord de la route.  
« Avance ! » cria-t-il en poussant la jeune fille.  
Merle abattit les quelques rôdeurs qui se trouvaient en travers de leur chemin et enjamba la rambarde de sécurité derrière Vi, la suivant dans l'obscurité du sous bois.

« Reste près de moi ! » ordonna-t-il.  
Elle agrippa sa manche droite et courut à sa suite.  
« On va où comme ça ?  
- J'en sais rien ! » répondit-il, haletant.  
Elle entendait des bruits de courses et des grognements rauques partout autour d'elle.  
Merle courait, trop occupé à faire attention où il mettait les pieds pour réfléchir. La seule chose à faire c'était fuir. Le bois était trop sombre pour qu'il puisse espérer viser correctement.  
Soudain, quelque chose le percuta violement et il roula cul par-dessus tête, lâchant son revolver dans sa chute. Il se retrouva par terre, plaqué au sol sous le poids d'un rôdeur, tentant désespérément de se relever avant que les mâchoires du monstre se referment sur lui.  
Alors qu'il se disait que sa dernière heure était venue, il entendit un cri et un bruit de course.  
« Baisse-toi ! »  
Il se rejeta en arrière, juste à temps pour éviter la jambe de Vi qui cueillit le zombi en pleine tête, le faisant quasiment décoller du sol sous l'impact.  
Elle lui sauta dessus et lui explosa le crâne sauvagement à l'aide d'un morceau de bois.  
Il sentit sa main envelopper la sienne, mêlant ses doigts aux siens, alors qu'elle l'aidait à se relever.  
« Il t'a mordu ?  
- Nan. »  
Elle se remit à courir, l'entraînant à sa suite, sans lui lâcher la main.  
La main de Vi était chaude, humide, pleine de sang.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'orée de la forêt et se retrouvèrent en face d'un paysage de prés et de champs.  
« L'arbre ! » s'écria Vi en pointant du doigt un grand arbre se dressant au milieu du champ le plus proche.  
« Grimpe ! » ordonna-t-elle une fois parvenue au pied de l'arbre. Les premières branches étaient à peine à plus de deux mètres de haut.  
« Et comment tu veux que je grimpe là-dedans avec une seule main ?  
- Ta gueule et monte ! fit Vi en se plaçant dos au tronc, croisant ses doigts pour lui faire la courte échelle. Et grouille-toi ! »  
Merle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il prit appui sur les mains de Vi, puis sur son épaule et finit par atteindre une branche et se hisser. Contre toute attente, elle parvint à supporter son poids, grâce au support offert par l'arbre. Elle gémit lorsqu'il marcha sur sa main blessée, mais tint bon.  
La jeune fille prit son élan, courut et s'élança, attrapant une branche à deux mains et s'enroulant souplement autour comme sur une barre asymétrique de gymnastique.  
Elle grimpa de quelques niveaux, rejoignant Merle à mi-hauteur de l'arbre, et tous deux s'accordèrent finalement un instant pour reprendre leur souffle, alors que les premiers rôdeurs se massaient autour du tronc.  
« C'est bon », haleta Vi. « J'ai déjà été dans des arbres un paquet de fois. On risque rien, ces connards grimpent pas. »

Merle prit le temps de retrouver une respiration et un rythme cardiaque à peu près normaux et lui lança un regard noir.  
« Alors toi quand tu te fous dans la merde, tu fais pas les choses à moitié ! Qu'est-ce que t'as branlé abrutie ?  
- Hey oh, mollo, sans moi tu serais encore au pied de l'arbre !  
- Et sans _moi_ tu serais encore au milieu des morfales avec les mains attachées dans le dos, pauvre conne ! »  
Elle ouvrit la bouche, furibonde, sur le point de répliquer, mais elle se reprit et baissa la tête sans rien dire.  
« J'ai entendu des coups de feu, poursuivit-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Des mecs m'ont prise en embuscade, j'ai essayé d'en flinguer un mais l'autre m'a tiré dans la main, je me suis retrouvée attachée.  
- Ils t'ont fait du mal ? »  
La question la surprit, et aussi le ton sur lequel il l'avait posée. Sérieux, presque… préoccupé ?  
Plutôt marrant de la part de quelqu'un qui l'avait quasiment étranglée moins d'une heure avant.  
« L'autre enfoiré m'a explosé le nez sur la route, mais c'est à peu près tout.  
- Fais voir », fit-il en avançant la main.  
Elle se pencha et le laissa lui passer ses doigts sur le visage. Il vérifia l'arête de son nez avec des gestes étonnamment délicats, presque doux.  
« Pas cassé », annonça-t-il.  
Il ressentit un étrange sentiment de satisfaction.  
Il n'hésitait pas à lever la main sur elle quand elle l'énervait, mais l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse lui faire du mal… ça le foutait en rogne.  
Il se l'expliquait difficilement, mais c'était comme ça. Il ne la considérait pas comme une amie et n'avait pas particulièrement d'affection pour elle, mais à partir du moment où elle était avec lui, personne n'avait le droit de la toucher.  
Il laissa ses doigts sur son visage juste un tout petit peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû le faire normalement, avant de les retirer.  
« Et ta main ?  
- C'est bon, on dirait que la balle m'a juste effleurée. Ça saigne mais c'est tout, assura Vi.  
- C'est la dernière fois que je t'envoie à l'essence toute seule. T'es vraiment un aimant à emmerdes.  
- Tu veux que je te rappelle de qui était l'idée ? »  
Merle grommela un truc incompréhensible.  
Vi essaya de jeter un œil à sa main, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans l'obscurité c'est qu'elle était dégoulinante de sang. Elle la secoua au dessus des rôdeurs, les éclaboussant de gouttes de sang. Elle rigola en les entendant devenir hystériques et se grimper les uns sur les autres pour pouvoir lécher les infimes particules d'hémoglobine.  
« Ils sont vraiment affamés les enfoirés. Ça fait pitié. On dirait moi en manque, plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de les exciter ? rétorqua Merle.  
- Je sais pas mais en tous cas c'est marrant.  
- Ce sera moins marrant quand ils commenceront à grimper à l'arbre.  
- Naaaan, ils grimpent pas j'te dis.  
- Putain, quand je pense que la voiture est à moins de cinq cent mètres et qu'on est coincés dans cet arbre de merde !  
- Sous la pluie, t'as oublié de dire sous la pluie, Merle. »  
- Fais chier putain ! J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser te démerder ! »  
- À propos, pourquoi t'es venu à mon secours ?  
- J'en sais rien et j'le regrette amèrement ! Non seulement tu sers à rien mais en plus tu me portes la poisse ! Le jour où j'ai décidé de te suivre, j'aurais mieux fait de me péter la jambe !  
- Tu me prêtes ton couteau s'il te plait ? »  
Il le lui tendit et elle l'utilisa pour découper un morceau de son teeshirt qu'elle enroula autour de sa paume, avant de le nouer et de le serrer à l'aide de ses dents.  
« Ça fait chier, j'ai perdu le chapeau que tu m'avais offert.  
- Je t'en offrirai un nouveau si on se sort d'ici vivants. »  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.  
« Hey… Pour le pierre feuille ciseaux, t'as triché ? finit-elle par demander.  
- Ouais, admit-il. J'ai vu ta main dans ton dos dans le reflet de la vitre et j'ai deviné que tu ferai ciseaux. »  
Elle éclata de rire.  
« Sale bâtard ! T'es vraiment une charogne !  
- Ben quoi y a pas de mal à vouloir gagner », se défendit-il, amusé.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié le retour de l'action et des zombis en pagaille.  
****Prochain chapitre : une poésie, une histoire de chien et la fille la moins bandante du monde.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Cathoux : **Et ouais, s'attaquer, même involontairement, à la Sainte Dodge, LE gros jouet très cher qui fait des gros vroum vroum dont Merle à rêvé durant toute son enfance (c'est-à-dire 40 ans) (Et accessoirement sa nouvelle histoire d'amour mécanique après la douloureuse séparation d'avec sa Triumph) c'est un blasphème total ! Au bûcher ! Vi pouvait pas faire une plus grosse bourde.  
On dirait pas comme ça, mais ce foutu passage, qui dure 15 lignes à tout casser, m'a demandé un gros boulot de recherche. Je n'ai jamais conduit ni fait un plein d'essence de toute ma vie, c'est dire mes connaissances dans le domaine ! Je suis aussi à l'aise avec la mécanique que Dark Vador sur une plage nudiste.  
Et du coup, c'est rigolo, parce que j'ai appris des trucs vachement utiles, notamment comment changer des bougies et un filtre à essence (parce que je devais vérifier que ça pouvait se faire d'une seule main ! Merci Youtube) et différencier essence et diesel à l'œil nu.  
Écrire cette histoire fera de moi une survivor de l'apocalypse ! \o/

Pour en revenir au chapitre, et à la baffe magistrale que récolte Vi… comme je l'avais déjà dit, Merle ne va pas subir de changement psychologique majeur, il va rester misogyne, raciste, con… et violent.  
Sa violence est une partie importante de sa personnalité, c'est ce qui fait de lui un super survivant, un type franchement dangereux, et un mal-aimé notoire. Parce que sa réaction typique lorsqu'il est en colère, c'est d'être violent, et de frapper, peu importe sur qui, que ce soit un type qui s'énerve après lui (T-Dog), un parfait étranger qui cherche à s'en mêler (Rick), quelqu'un qu'il apprécie et même, respecte (Vi), ou bien quelqu'un qu'il aime sincèrement (Daryl, qui s'est lui aussi pris son quota de marrons au cours des années).  
Ça va rester une constante chez Merle. Peu importe à quel point ils vont devenir amis, si Vi l'énerve au point de passer la ligne, elle déclenchera chez lui une réponse physique. Et ça aussi, elle l'a vite compris.

Mais en contrepartie, comme tu l'as compris, elle a de bonnes chances désormais de recevoir des excuses. Enfin, pas vraiment des excuses, plus exactement des actes de repentance. De son propre aveu, Merle ne sait pas s'excuser. Par contre, il vient de comprendre que se faire pardonner était très possible, et surtout très souhaitable.  
C'est effectivement comme tu le dis une avancée significative pour eux. Merle s'inquiétait du fait d'être mal perçu par Vi, il avait peur qu'elle le voit comme un gros con et rien d'autre… dans ce chapitre, elle le rassure et lui prouve le contraire. Elle a compris comment il fonctionnait et accepte ça sans soucis. C'est un gros soulagement pour lui, de voir que Vi le comprend et lui pardonne.  
Il y a tout un tas de choses que Merle sait faire et pas elle : conduire, tirer, se battre.  
Mais elle a quelque chose que lui n'a pas du tout : cette clémence, cette capacité à pardonner, à être indulgente, à refuser la rancune et ne pas chercher vengeance. Lui est exactement le contraire de ça. Il ne sait pas s'excuser… mais ne sait pas non plus pardonner.  
Le fait de demander pardon et de pardonner, la faute et l'acceptation de la faute seront des thèmes à venir dans l'histoire, pas maintenant mais beaucoup plus tard.

Merle, toujours dans sa pédagogie coup de poing. Et pourtant c'est bien vrai, quand on doit marcher au soleil, la règle numéro un c'est de boire suffisamment (et de mettre un chapeau)… c'est ce qu'on enseigne aux enfants de 8 ans mais apparemment, Vi a sauté cette étape-là ^^(Encore une fois, elle s'illustre comme quelqu'un avec une philosophie très autodestructrice : pour quelqu'un avec de tels soucis de santé, elle prend incroyablement peu soin d'elle).  
De nouveau, Merle prend conscience du fossé physique qui les sépare. Pour lui, marcher cinq plombes en plein soleil, c'est juste une balade. Pour Vi, ça devient le parcours du combattant de la mort. Autant dire qu'il a été stupéfait, et pas qu'un peu. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'on puisse être atteint d'insolation au point d'en tomber par terre.

**Pour Boney : **Et ben, elle t'a fait forte impression, cette citation !  
Je suis ravie, ça veut dire que j'ai eu raison de mettre en place ce truc une citation/un chapitre, j'avais peur que ce soit chiant, ou pire, totalement sans intérêt… mais tu m'as largement rassurée sur ce point !  
Effectivement, tout le chapitre, jusqu'à son titre, est placé sous le signe du feu. Soleil, insolation, moment émouvant et chaleureux entre deux personnes qui, contre toute attente, se comprennent, dîner aux chandelles et bougie finale soufflée par Merle.  
Et surtout, on y devine Vi, en véritable fille du feu. C'est son élément, le feu et son aspect paradoxal : à la fois puissant, indomptable, mais aussi destructeur, mortel. Vi la flamboyante brille de mille feux jusqu'à se consumer entièrement, et rien ne viendra arrêter cet incendie, cette immolation volontaire. Vi fait son propre autodafé, et compte bien brûler jusqu'à la toute dernière page.

J'aurais pu choisir une autre citation pour illustrer cette flamme-Vi, rien à voir avec Moby Dick, c'est une chanson, dont les paroles sont juste parfaites : c'est _Torche vivante_, du groupe français (assez méconnu) Merzhin (à écouter ici avec les paroles dans la description : www. youtube watch?v=rcjYLXXG2ak )  
_"Enflamme-toi, un incendie du cœur  
Les yeux cernés à l'aube  
Enflamme-toi, n'arrondis pas les angles  
Enflamme-toi, sois ma torche vivante"_

« C'est certain, de Vi, dans mon petit cœur à moi, il restera plus qu'un tas de cendres. » Bon ben voilà, c'est moi qui ai la larme à l'œil maintenant !  
Il y aura d'autres citations « flamboyantes » au cours de l'histoire, j'ai déjà hâte que tu les lises !

Je passe maintenant à ton addendum (moi je trouve ça sympa de couper les reviews en plusieurs morceaux, ça me fait durer le plaisir ^_^)  
Merle méchant mais pas mauvais, c'est exactement ce que je voulais, et je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu as dit, je ne veux ni un Evil Merle, ni un Gentil Merle, je veux un Merle égal à lui-même qui va apprendre à faire une exception pour quelqu'un qui selon lui le mérite. Il peut faire preuve de gentillesse, mais seulement s'il considère que c'est justifié, et pour lui ça l'est, parce que Vi l'a sauvé et continue à être _de son côté_, et elle se comporte avec lui d'une manière qui le touche, elle le respecte et l'accepte tel qu'il est. Pour lui, c'est beaucoup, et ça justifie de faire des efforts pour elle, pour lui rendre la pareille.  
Ce n'est absolument pas quelqu'un qui sera gentil gratuitement, ce n'est pas du tout un bienfaiteur désintéressé, il n'irait pas aider un inconnu comme ça de but en blanc. Mais entre lui et Vi, c'est différent, il y a un rapport d'égalité qui s'est créé. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur elle pour beaucoup de choses, il se doit de faire en sorte que ce soit donnant donnant.  
Il est peut-être con, mais pas stupide au point de se comporter comme un complet connard avec quelqu'un dont la présence lui est bénéfique.

Je suis heureuse que tu ais pointé cette phrase-là. A ce moment-là dans l'histoire, Merle n'a pas encore l'occasion de croiser de femmes « fortes », Andrea telle qu'il l'a connue était très loin d'être la badass qu'elle deviendra par la suite, et les autres femmes du camp d'Atlanta (Lori, Carol, Amy…) se sont surtout illustré par leur incapacité à s'adapter, leur tendance à avoir peur et à se réfugier derrière les hommes (c'est Shane qui a pris en charge le commandement, c'est Daryl qui va chasser, Glenn qui s'occupe des missions en ville, Dale qui monte la garde sur le toit du camping-car…). Jusqu'ici, les femmes qu'il a vues ont conforté Merle dans sa vision sexiste du monde : les hommes forts et les femmes faibles.  
Mais en voyant Vi, il a dû réviser ses classiques.  
Elle a survécu seule, n'a pas peur de se battre (et de se battre d'une façon très masculine : au contact, avec un objet contondant), fait preuve d'un grand sang froid et ne se cache pas derrière lui. Pire encore, elle, bien qu'étant une « faible femme », a réussi le tour de force de lui venir en aide, à lui qui est un homme (et quel homme !). Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir la vie a une femme (et pire qu'une femme, une _fille_ !). Au début, ça l'avait un peu vexé, puis, le temps passant, il s'est mis à apprécier ça, et à ressentir une certaine admiration.  
Lui aussi a l'art de voir les gens tels qu'ils sont, derrière les apparences. Et même si Vi est une fille, même si elle est moins résistante que lui physiquement, qu'elle tire moins bien, frappe moins fort, se fatigue plus vite, ce n'est pas une femme faible, (moralement, Vi est un bloc de béton, chose qu'il admire tout particulièrement) et il n'a pas l'intention de la traiter comme telle.  
Mais encore une fois, je tiens à préciser que ça ne va pas le rendre globalement moins macho, il considère juste Vi comme une exception.

**Pour Saphira :** Yeah ! Juste à temps !  
C'est bien toute l'ironie du truc : _personne_ ne sait reconnaître essence et diesel à l'œil nu, c'est vraiment un truc d'initié. Ça fait pleinement partie du caractère égocentrique de Merle, ça, il est incapable de se mettre à place des autres. Pour lui, s'il sait le faire, alors tout le monde doit savoir, sous peine d'être en tort !

Effectivement, Vi subit sa claque sans répliquer, pour deux raisons. La première, tu l'as très bien compris, parce qu'elle se sent coupable de son erreur, elle a l'impression de l'avoir mérité. Et la seconde raison, c'est qu'elle commence à bien connaître le bonhomme qu'elle a en face de lui, et elle sait que face à un Merle énervé au point de cogner, chercher à cogner en retour serait une très très _mauvaise_ idée… une idée à finir avec des dents en moins.  
Elle sait très bien faire la différence entre une situation où elle est en tort et où Merle cherche avant tout à passer ses nerfs, et une situation comme celle de la veille où le truc dérape vraiment, où elle se sent soudain en danger et doit se défendre. Et elle s'est défendue après avoir pris largement le temps de donner des avertissements clairs.  
C'est aussi le cas ici, où elle répète « Arrête » pas moins de trois fois… et cette fois, Merle a l'intelligence de l'entendre, de ne pas aller plus loin et de se retenir _avant_ d'en arriver à un stade où elle frappe en retour.  
Par rapport à leur affrontement précédent, il y a clairement une évolution.

Et ouais, Merle ronchonne, fait genre qu'il se force, alors qu'en fait il n'a vraiment pas beaucoup à se forcer pour aider Vi. Il est même plutôt très attentionné pour quelqu'un qui soit disant n'en a rien à foutre )

Je ne reviens pas sur les excuses-pas excuses de Merle, dont j'ai déjà parlé plus haut.

Finalement, _Moby Dick_ en tant que livre prend une place physique dans l'histoire, entre vraiment dans le récit.  
On voit que Vi donne vraiment de l'importance à ce livre : elle tenait à son livre, celui qu'elle avait chez elle, une belle édition enrichie de gravures, et ce livre est important au point qu'elle ait fait l'effort de le chercher ensuite, pour l'avoir avec elle.  
C'est un objet important pour elle, elle le lit, elle en vante la qualité à Merle, et s'endort même avec.  
On peut l'imaginer relire encore et encore ses passages préférés, s'en servir comme un remonte moral, un carburant pour son voyage, elle retrouve entre les pages ce but qu'elle s'est fixé et la lecture lui permet de garder le cap.  
Du côté de Merle, c'est la perplexité. Il ne peut absolument pas s'imaginer qu'un simple livre puisse avoir autant d'importance, au point d'en devenir un support moral. Il n'a jamais lu _Moby Dick_, n'a pas l'intention de le lire, et toute cette ardeur littéraire de Vi autour de ce truc n'a aucun sens pour lui.  
Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être curieux, et de jeter un petit coup d'œil au bouquin quand elle ne le voit pas… et le passage qu'il lit est lourd de sens.


	20. Sur un arbre perché

**Chapitre 19 : Sur un arbre perché**

_Pourquoi ? Parce que le rire est la réponse la plus sage et la plus facile à l'étrangeté et quoi qu'il arrive, il reste toujours ce réconfort infaillible._

* * *

« Merle ?  
- Mmmh ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
- Je sais pas, avoua-t-il. Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir. »  
Il reporta son regard sur les rôdeurs, à peine deux mètres en dessous de la branche sur laquelle il était assis. Les voir se presser contre le tronc de l'arbre en grognant inlassablement, les bras tendus, avait quelque chose de fascinant, d'hypnotique presque. C'était peut être bien la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'observer des zombis de si près – des zombis _vivants_ bien sûr, enfin, vivants… disons des zombis _en mouvement_. Il prit le temps de les compter. Vingt-trois.  
Il avait encore des munitions dans ses poches mais il avait perdu son revolver dans la forêt. Tout ce qu'il avait comme arme à sa disposition était son couteau de chasse. Et Vi n'avait rien du tout.  
Pour le coup, ils étaient plutôt mal barrés.

La pluie finit par s'arrêter.  
« Ah putain ! » fit Vi. « Pas trop tôt ! »  
Elle retira sa veste et sa chemise, ne gardant que son teeshirt déchiré. Après être restée sous la pluie, avoir été plaquée au sol et s'être roulée par terre dans les flaques, elle était de toute façon intégralement trempée. Et complètement gelée. Ses longs cheveux mouillés se collèrent instantanément le long de son dos, à travers le tissu de son teeshirt. Elle fouilla ses poches, y trouva un élastique et noua ses cheveux en une sorte de boule après les avoir longuement essorés.  
Elle se recroquevilla et souffla dans ses mains jointes pour tenter de les réchauffer. Elles étaient si froides qu'elles commençaient à lui faire sérieusement mal.  
« Putain de Raynaud de merde… grommela-t-elle.  
- Quoi ? fit Merle.  
- Nan rien, j'te parlais pas à toi. »  
Vi se déplaça de là où elle était pour se mettre à califourchon sur la branche où se trouvait Merle, appuyé contre le tronc. Elle s'installa face à lui.  
Elle croisa les bras et se colla les mains sous les aisselles.  
« Toujours pas d'idée de génie ? demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes.  
- Non. »  
Vi se rapprocha le long de la branche, saisit la fermeture éclair du manteau de Merle et l'ouvrit.  
« On peut savoir ce que tu branles ?  
- J'ai les mains gelées », dit-elle simplement en glissant ses mains sous le manteau et en les plaçant sous ses bras.  
Comme elle s'y attendait, Merle était chaud et sec. Contrairement à sa veste à elle, son manteau était imperméable, il l'avait choisi avec soin au magasin de sport au rayon randonnée.  
Il la considéra un moment. Même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir la chair de poule qu'elle se payait et à quel point elle tremblait.  
Il soupira et attrapa son teeshirt.  
« Enlève ça, c'est trempé.  
- Hein ?  
- Enlève-le », répéta-t-il en lui retirant le teeshirt de force.  
Il ne fut pas franchement surpris de constater qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous, c'était pas comme si elle avait quoi que ce soit à mettre dans un soutien-gorge. Il ôta son manteau et le lui donna. Elle s'enveloppa dedans comme dans une couverture, sans enfiler les manches.  
« Viens là, ordonna-t-il.  
- Où ça ?  
- Contre moi. »  
Elle lui adressa un regard suspicieux.  
« C'est bon me regarde pas comme ça débile, j'vais rien te faire. Tu crèves de froid, alors viens là. »  
Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à se retrouver complètement contre lui. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses jambes, elle décida de les passer par-dessus les siennes de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Il fut plutôt surpris, un peu gêné, mais il la laissa faire.  
Il l'entoura de ses bras, la serrant contre lui, et lui frotta le dos vigoureusement.  
« Y a vraiment jamais rien qui va avec toi ! » ronchonna-t-il. « Un coup faut te refroidir, un coup faut te réchauffer, t'es vraiment un boulet ! »  
Elle pressa sa figure contre son sweatshirt avec un long soupir de plaisir.  
« Mmmmmh, chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud… » gémit-elle. « Merci merci merci ! »  
Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
Elle rigola doucement.  
« Tu vas pas choper une érection, au moins ?  
- Alors ça, pas de risques ! T'es la fille la moins bandante du monde ! rétorqua-t-il.  
- Ah non, là, je m'insurge ! La fille la moins bandante du monde, elle est sous l'arbre ! protesta Vi.  
- Où ça ? demanda-t-il, curieux.  
- Là, celle avec tout le visage arraché, pas d'oreilles, pas de nez et pas de mâchoire. »  
Il se pencha légèrement.  
« Celle avec les cheveux longs ?  
- Nan l'autre, la grosse avec la langue qui pend.  
- Ah. Ouais. »  
Il dévisagea la rôdeuse un moment.  
« Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es seulement la deuxième fille la moins bandante du monde. »  
- Je préfère ça. » dit Vi.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Celles de Merle étaient plutôt inquiètes, il se torturait le cerveau pour savoir de quelle façon ils allaient pouvoir se tirer de là. Se retrouver bloqué quelque part sans savoir comment il allait repartir le rendait nerveux, ça avait un sale relent de déjà vu.  
Les nuages s'écartèrent et un quartier de lune pointa le bout de son nez.  
Vi ne bougeait pas, à part pour tousser de temps à autre, et elle gardait la tête appuyée contre lui, savourant sa chaleur naturelle qui irradiait à travers l'épaisseur de son sweatshirt.  
Il commençait presque à se demander si elle était en train de s'endormir, lorsque soudain, sa voix s'éleva par-dessus les grognements des zombis.  
« Maître Merle, sur un arbre perché,  
Tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille.  
Maître Rôdeur, par l'odeur alléché,  
Lui tint à peu près ce langage :  
« Hé ! bonjour, Monsieur Dixon.  
Que vous êtes joli ! Que votre chair semble bonne !  
Vous sentez bien bon, vous avez l'air bien tendre,  
Ca vous dirait pas des fois de descendre ? »  
Merle rigola.  
« Joli ! »  
Même dans un moment comme celui-ci, Vi était encore capable de le faire rire.  
« Et la suite ?  
- La suite ? Bah, j'en sais rien, répondit-elle.  
- Allez, trouve un truc. »  
Elle resta pensive un moment avant de se remettre à déclamer.  
« À ces mots, Merle se dit que les carottes étaient cuites  
Lorsque soudain, il lui vint une idée inédite !  
Puisque les cons du dessous veulent tellement faire ripaille  
J'ai qu'à les satisfaire en leur balançant Vi !  
Après tout, elle va mourir de toute façon,  
Autant que ce soit pour faire diversion. »  
Merle ne rit pas cette fois ci.  
Il eut soudain l'impression que la température venait de baisser de plusieurs degrés.  
« Tu sais quoi ? C'est dans des moments comme ça que je me rends compte que parfois, je déteste ton sens de l'humour. »  
Vi gloussa.  
« Quoi ? Tu trouves pas ça drôle ?  
- Absolument pas. »  
Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux.  
Il sentit nettement Vi se raidir entre ses bras. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.  
_Quoi ? Elle pense quand même pas que je vais… ?  
_Elle était dingue ! C'était complètement absurde !  
_Absurde, vraiment ?_ lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Il connaissait bien cette voix là. C'était son côté sombre, ce qu'il avait de pire en lui. _Réfléchis, ce n'est pas si stupide comme idée, ça pourrait même marcher. Et puis tu ne tiens pas réellement à elle, n'est-ce pas ?_  
Après tout, c'était un sacrifice bien moins important que couper sa propre main.  
_Et puis personne ne le saura,_ continua la voix insidieusement.  
_Moi je le saurai,_ répliqua-t-il à lui-même.  
_Et alors ? C'est qui cette fille pour toi ? Personne. Vous n'êtes même pas amis. C'est juste… une fille._  
Il devait bien admettre que c'était vrai. Ils l'avaient décidé ensemble, elle était d'accord avec ça. Chacun pour sa pomme. Pas de sentimentalisme.  
C'était juste une fille qui…  
_Qui m'as aidé à monter dans cet arbre. Qui m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Qui s'est mille fois mieux comportée avec moi que la plupart des gens l'ont jamais fait. C'est pas _juste une fille_ connard, c'est Vi ! _  
Inconsciemment, il s'était mis à la serrer un peu plus fort.  
« Merle. »  
Elle parla d'une voix lente, posée.  
« Lâche-moi. »  
Elle serra les poings. Il sentit ses bras et ses épaules se tendre.  
Il la saisit par l'épaule et l'éloigna de lui.  
« Ça va pas ?! T'es tarée ou quoi ? Je ne le ferai pas ! » s'écria-t-il.  
Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes.  
Il détesta la suspicion qu'il lut dans les yeux de Vi à ce moment-là. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Cela lui fit mal, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être parce que _lui_ avait confiance en elle.  
« Je ne le ferai pas ! répéta-t-il obstinément.  
- Mais tu _pourrais_, répliqua-t-elle doucement.  
- Pour qui tu me prends espèce de connasse ?! Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te faire un truc comme ça ? _À__ toi ?_ »  
Elle le fixa un moment. Il se rendit compte qu'ils retenaient leur respiration tous les deux.  
Vi finit par expirer, se détendant d'un seul coup. Elle se laissa aller en avant, remettant sa tête contre lui. Il replaça ses bras autour d'elle avec un soupir de soulagement.  
La tension entre eux venait de fondre soudainement._  
_« Pardon, souffla Vi.  
- T'y as vraiment cru, espèce d'abrutie ?  
- Ouais, enfin… j'ai eu le doute.  
- Idiote. »  
Il rajusta la veste autour d'elle, la serra contre lui et lui frotta le dos lentement.  
« On va trouver une autre solution », dit-il. « Une solution pour se sortir de là tous les deux. »  
_À__ part que je sais pas encore laquelle._

Il faisait de son mieux pour se creuser la cervelle, mais aucune idée ne venait.  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Vi commença à tousser, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, les épaules secouées de spasmes. Elle mit sa main devant la bouche pour éviter de lui cracher du sang dessus.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait faire ça – à vrai dire c'était même plutôt une petite crise comparée à d'autres auxquelles il avait assisté précédemment – mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait si près de lui. Il pouvait sentir chacun de ses sursauts se répercuter contre son torse et dans ses bras et c'était plutôt impressionnant.  
Il était un peu gêné du coup, il se demandait s'il devait lui taper dans le dos ou faire quelque chose.  
_Je peux au moins l'empêcher de tomber de l'arbre._  
Il vérifia son propre équilibre sur la branche, se préparant à la retenir au cas où – il savait qu'elle était capable de tousser au point de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout, c'était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois.  
Elle s'agrippa à son sweatshirt.  
« C'est bon », fit-il. « Je te tiens. »  
Elle sembla se détendre un peu et ils attendirent patiemment que la crise passe.  
« Ça va… j'vais bien », finit-elle par souffler.  
Elle essuya sa main sur son pantalon et se remit de nouveau contre lui.  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles ils demeurèrent silencieux.  
Merle commençait à se rendre compte que la situation, pour Vi, était doucement mais sûrement en train d'empirer.  
Elle s'était battu et avait reçu des coups et perdu du sang, avait beaucoup couru, fait toutes sortes d'efforts physiques et était resté un long moment dans le froid... Ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour quelqu'un de fragile comme elle. Sa mésaventure avec l'insolation lui avait appris qu'elle était beaucoup moins endurante que lui.  
Plus ils mettraient de temps à trouver un plan pour se tirer d'affaire, plus son état physique allait rendre les choses difficiles.  
À moins qu'au contraire, ils décident de ne pas se précipiter et de prendre le temps de se reposer. Après tout ils n'étaient pas en danger pour l'instant et il avait cessé de pleuvoir. Rester perché dans un arbre n'était évidemment pas le top du confort, mais Vi semblait relativement à l'aise dans ses bras et il se savait assez résistant pour passer la nuit dans de telles conditions, il avait connu bien pire. Il était suffisamment bien calé dans l'arbre pour pouvoir la tenir encore un bon moment, jusqu'au matin même s'il le fallait. Il pouvait même lui donner son sweatshirt en plus de la veste pour la tenir au chaud. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait réussir à s'endormir contre lui. D'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle dormirait dans un arbre, elle lui avait un jour confié que c'était un truc qu'elle avait trouvé pour pouvoir passer la nuit en sécurité quand elle était toute seule.  
Alors qu'il pensait à ça, une idée lui vint. Enfin, pas précisément une idée, plutôt un début de suggestion.

« Vi… comment tu sais que les rôdeurs grimpent pas aux arbres ? T'as déjà été dans un arbre avec des rôdeurs dessous ?  
- Ouais. Une fois. Mais il y avait qu'un seul rôdeur. Et j'étais pas armée.  
- Comment t'as fait ?  
- J'ai rien fait, j'ai juste eu une putain de chance.  
- Raconte.  
- C'était avant que je trouve l'arbalète. À ce moment-là, ce qui me servait d'arme, c'était une batte de baseball dans laquelle j'avais planté des clous. Ça marchait plutôt pas mal pour exploser la tête de ces enfoirés. Un jour j'étais dans une ville, dans un petit parc et j'avais fait du feu. Et là, deux cadavres ambulants se ramènent. D'habitude quand c'est comme ça j'me sauve, j'vais pas au contact, mais j'avais mis une heure à allumer c'putain de feu.  
Le second était quelques mètres derrière le premier alors je me suis dit que je pourrais les défoncer tous les deux. J'ai frappé la tête du premier jusqu'à l'étendre raide, et c'est là que c'est devenu la merde, parce que figure-toi qu'un des clous s'est coincé dans son putain de crâne. Impossible de retirer cette connerie de batte, et l'autre morfale était quasi sur moi. Alors j'ai tout laissé sur place et je me suis tirée en courant. L'autre enfoiré avait dû être prof de sport de son vivant parce qu'il était franchement athlétique pour un mort. Et tu me connais, l'endurance et moi, ça fait deux… bref, j'étais mal barrée.  
Alors j'ai fait exactement ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé un arbre et j'y ai grimpé à toute vitesse. Je me disais que j'aurais peut-être une chance de lui péter la tronche à coups de pieds pendant qu'il monterait derrière moi. Et là je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait rien d'autre que rester au pied de l'arbre en tendant ses bras vers moi comme un connard. C'était plutôt cool… mais j'étais quand même coincée dans l'arbre avec rien du tout, même pas un cure dent pour me défendre, et mon nouvel ami était pas près de se lasser.  
- Et c'est là que t'as eu une putain de chance ? demanda Merle en souriant.  
- Exactement. Un Deux Ex Machina à quatre pattes. Tu sais, y a plein de chiens errants maintenant dans les villes. Et ben une sorte de clébard crasseux a fait son apparition, attiré par ce que j'étais en train de faire cuire sur le feu, au passage c'était des raviolis. Ce con d'chien devait tellement crever la dalle qu'il a plongé le museau direct dedans, dans la casserole qui était sur le feu depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Forcément, il s'est cramé la gueule, et forcément, il a hurlé à la mort. Le zombi sous l'arbre s'est retourné instantanément et là, j'ai compris que c'était le moment de me faire la plus petite, immobile et silencieuse possible.  
- Et ça a marché ? » Merle était franchement incrédule.  
« Carrément ! Le chien a détalé comme une fusée en couinant et le rôdeur est parti direct après lui, il m'avait complètement oubliée. Ce jour-là j'ai appris deux trucs, d'abord que les rôdeurs sont trop cons pour grimper aux arbres, et ensuite qu'ils ont une mémoire de poisson rouge. Si on arrive à les distraire, ne serait ce qu'une seconde, on en est débarrassé. Comme quand t'as balancé les grenades, l'autre jour sur le toit.»  
Merle resta silencieux, alors qu'il réfléchissait profondément.  
« Tu penses qu'on pourrait distraire ceux-là ? demanda Vi. Ça en fait un peu beaucoup d'un coup nan ? Faudrait un sacré boucan pour tous les distraire. Et on n'a pas de grenades c'coup-ci.  
- Y a pas que le bruit qui les attire, fit remarquer Merle. Le sang aussi. » Il se rappela la façon dont Vi les avait excités en secouant sa main blessée au dessus d'eux.  
« Ça par contre on en a », dit Vi en lui montrant sa main. Son pansement de fortune était imbibé de sang encore humide. « Je peux même en rajouter si besoin. On pourrait leur agiter sous le nez, histoire de bien les intéresser, et puis le jeter le plus loin possible, p'têtre qu'ils le suivraient ?  
- Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils y aillent tous. Et puis ils auront vite fait de le bouffer, ça nous laissera quoi, même pas dix secondes avant qu'ils se focalisent de nouveau sur nous. Ça va clairement pas le faire.  
- Alors on pourrait balancer plus de sang, à plusieurs endroits différents. On a plein de tissu.  
- Ouais super, on n'a qu'à se saigner comme des poulets, comme ça une fois qu'on sera par terre on sera même plus en état de courir, rétorqua Merle.  
- Si t'as une meilleure idée te gêne surtout pas.  
- Ben figure-toi que j'en ai peut être bien une, déclara-t-il. Et si la solution c'était pas de les appâter pour les éloigner, mais au contraire pour les rapprocher ? Pour les faire aller exactement où on veut.  
- Genre où ? »  
- Genre pile au dessus d'une longue branche bien aiguisée.  
- Tu veux dire… les tuer tous ? Tous les vingt ?  
- Vingt-trois, rectifia-t-il. Pourquoi pas ? J'ai un couteau, c'est pas les branches qui manquent dans le coin et on a tout le temps devant nous. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
- J'en dis que… » Elle lui adressa un grand sourire. « … t'es un putain de génie, Merle, voilà c'que j'en dis ! C'est un putain de super plan ! Mille fois mieux plus super que de me balancer de l'arbre ! »  
Elle le prit par les épaules et lui planta un baiser sonore en plein milieu du front.  
« Bon ben qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Au boulot ! Dis-moi quelle branche tu veux, je te la coupe illico ! déclara-t-elle en se dégageant.  
- Dis donc, c'est pas toi qui étais censée être patraque et à moitié morte de froid ? fit Merle, amusé.  
- Hein, qui ça, moi ? Non, moi je pète la forme ! Bon, tu me le passes, ton couteau, ou bien faut que je coupe la branche avec les dents ? »  
Il sourit.  
_Bon ben je suppose que c'est plus la peine de lui proposer de dormir._  
La Vi survoltée et optimiste était apparemment de retour.  
Et en plus il avait gagné un bisou. C'est dire si la situation s'était soudainement améliorée.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Comme vous le devinez déjà sans doute, au prochain chapitre, ça va saigner ! Ce qui vous attend : une chaussure perdue, une photo fascinante et la brochette-party la plus gore jamais réalisée.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Cathoux** : Et ouais, c'est pas le tout de se livrer à de l'introspection, on est quand même dans une histoire d'aventure, et il y a de nombreux périls en ce monde, plus dangereux que le soleil où les champignons.  
Comme par exemple les zombis, où les vilains messieurs assoiffés de chair fraîche. Comme tu le fais remarquer, c'est une grosse ficelle dans le fandom, mais comment se retenir d'utiliser ce grand, cet immense classique des récits post-apocalyptiques ? La loi de la jungle, chacun pour soi et malheur aux faibles, c'est bien ça qu'on aime (un peu sadiquement) dans le genre susnommé.

Vi se retrouve en bien mauvaise posture… et les rôdeurs ne la tirent de là que pour la plonger dans une situation pire encore (marrant au passage, pour quelqu'un d'optimiste qui se considère elle-même comme une sacrée veinarde, Vi à une nette tendance à enchaîner les coups de malchance).  
Si l'on compte les agresseurs rencontrés dans ce chapitre, ils sont au nombre de trois : Henry, son ami qui a lié les mains de Vi dans son dos, et le troisième, faisant office de guetteur et qui s'est fait ajouter au menu. Y en a-t-il d'autres ? Très bonne question. Tu verras bien )

Bien sûr que non, l'intervention chevaleresque de Merle ne signe pas pour autant la fin des ennuis, ce serait trop facile de retourner à la Sainte-Dodge et de repartir tranquillou… La bonne action de Merle lui vaut d'être plongé à son tour dans une merde bien noire et bien profonde, coincé dans un arbre, sans arme ou presque (après avoir plus que probablement cogné son moignon dans tous les coins), en pleine nuit et sous la pluie.  
On dirait bien que ça peut difficilement être pire.  
Quoique… il pourrait avoir la main gauche menottée à l'arbre.

Tout ça parce qu'un certain Monsieur Dixon a décrété qu'il ne sortirait pas sous la pluie.  
Pourquoi se mouiller quand on peut envoyer Vi faire le sale boulot ? A quoi ça servirait sinon de faire équipe avec une jeune fille maigrichonne si on ne peut pas profiter de sa supériorité physique pour lui faire faire les trucs qu'on n'a pas envie de faire ?  
Comme tu le dis si bien, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont suffisamment matures et intelligents pour proposer une alternative, à savoir y aller ensemble. Pourquoi s'entraider, c'est tellement plus marrant de s'affronter ?^^  
Mais peut-être y a-t-il une raison un peu plus inavouable que la flemme et le refus de se mouiller ? Peut-être bien que Merle, frappé par l'ambiance sinistre du paysage qui l'entoure, ce cimetière de voitures si lugubre qui lui fout à ce point le cafard, n'a tout simplement pas envie de sortir de la chaude et rassurante voiture.

**Pour Boney :** Pas de soucis, moi aussi je suis un peu charrette ces jours-ci, décidément, on se passe le mot. Il y a des périodes comme ça.

Héhéhé, tu bloques sur les citations maintenant !  
Ouep, dans ce chapitre, Vi joue et perd, et au final, même en trichant pour gagner, Merle perd aussi puisqu'il finit par sortir de la voiture quand même.  
C'est vrai que le pierre-feuille-ciseaux a des tas de noms, j'ai choisi celui que j'utilise moi-même, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde a sa variante. Enfin, l'important c'est que vous ayez compris de quoi il s'agissait.  
Pour en revenir au chapitre, on peut y constater que, toute sale gosse sarcastique qu'elle est, Vi est plus honnête que son aîné (ou devrait-on dire plus naïve ?). Pour elle, tout est un jeu, sa vie comme sa mort, ça fait partie de son côté enfant, et c'est un jeu qu'elle joue honnêtement, quitte à perdre.  
Merle, lui, a compris depuis longtemps que la vie était un jeu injuste, et qu'il fallait savoir provoquer sa chance, quitte à bousculer un peu les règles. C'est le type qui ramène un flingue à un combat de couteaux. Il a perdu depuis longtemps cette candeur dont fait preuve Vi, les règles du jeu, c'est lui qui les fait. Et s'il a décidé que sa partenaire irait siphonner sous la pluie, elle ira siphonner sous la pluie. C'est qui qui commande, nom mais oh ?

Merci d'avoir apprécié le côté action du chapitre, ça faisait longtemps que l'histoire n'avait pas viré un peu dynamique, il était temps d'y revenir.  
Une fois de plus, Merle arrive telle la cavalerie, pour tirer les fesses de Vi hors du feu. Mais le sauvetage se transforme vite fait en naufrage, et à la fin, entre Merle et ses tirs bien placés et Vi, son coup de pied réactif et sa courte-échelle providentielle, on ne sait plus très bien qui sauve qui.  
C'est ce que je veux montrer avec ces deux là, il n'y a pas une demoiselle en détresse et un sauveur, il y a deux personnes qui bossent (malgré eux) en duo, deux partenaires au sens strict du terme.  
D'ailleurs, ce petit arc « arbre et zombis » est là pour sceller ce partenariat.  
Sans tricher cette fois-ci.

Situation idyllique dis-tu ?  
C'est super ironique pour moi, parce que j'avais écrit ce passage de l'histoire il y a des mois de ça, et j'étais plutôt fière de mon idée « héros bloqués dans un arbre avec des zombis dessous » parce que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la lire avant. Et voilà t-il pas qu'il y a quelques semaines de ça, PAF, c'est exactement ce qui se produit dans _Polar _! Horreur, malheur, j'en aurais fait une dépression !  
Enfin, les deux scènes restent tout de même fort différentes.  
Tant pis pour le spoil mais… Merle et Vi ne feront pas l'amour dans cet arbre (surprenant non ?)^_^  
Comme tu peux le constater, c'est l'occasion d'un rapprochement, mais il n'est pas pour autant idyllique.

La bougie soufflée… faut-il y voir un symbole, un indice prémonitoire pour la suite ? Merle qui éteint la lumière, cela veut-il dire quelque chose ? Peu avant, c'est aussi lui qui l'a allumée, en actionnant la guirlande… geste symbolique s'il en est, pour une Vi qui de son propre aveu redoute l'obscurité.  
De quelle façon Vi va-t-elle mourir ? On le sait déjà en partie grâce au prologue, mais ce qui reste à savoir c'est comment ? Et en quoi Merle est-il lié à cette mort-là ?  
L'avenir nous le dira (dans beaucoup, beaucoup de chapitres)


	21. Harponneurs

**Chapitre 20 : Harponneurs**

_Des flots rouges ruisselaient maintenant aux flancs du monstre comme des ruisseaux jaillissant des collines. Il ne roulait plus dans l'écume, mais dans le sang, son corps à la torture, et jusqu'au loin le sillage n'était plus qu'un bouillonnement sanglant. Le soleil bas, illuminant cette mer cramoisie, posait sur le visage des hommes un masque de braise qui les transformait en Peaux-Rouges, cependant que l'évent de la bête à l'agonie laissait fuser à jets saccadés une vapeur blanche, au même rythme véhément des bouffées que le second enfiévré tirait de sa pipe. À chaque coup, il ramenait sa lance tordue, par la ligne qui lui était attachée, la redressait à coups rapides, encore et encore, sur le plat-bord, et encore et encore, il la replongeait dans la baleine._

* * *

Vi était en train de tailler la branche qu'elle avait coupée en forme de pieu.  
Elle l'avait choisie épaisse, solide et droite, et elle s'appliquait à en rendre l'extrémité la plus pointue possible.  
« Pas trop fine, préconisa Merle. Ça va se casser sinon.  
- C'est bon Staline, j'suis quand même capable de tailler un bout de bois en pointe », rétorqua-t-elle.  
Elle avait passé ses bras dans les manches du manteau de Merle et, toujours nue en dessous, avait tiré la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut et rabattu la capuche sur ses cheveux humides.  
« Daryl, c'était ton petit frère ou ton grand frère ? »  
La question était arrivée comme ça, de nulle part. Vi n'avait même pas relevé la tête.  
« Je croyais qu'on devait laisser les frères tranquilles au Paradis des frères, fit remarquer Merle.  
- Partis comme on est, on a de bonnes chances d'y atterrir tous les deux dans pas longtemps, au Paradis des frères. Enfin, au Paradis des frères et de la sœur.  
- Alors vas-y, parle-moi de ton frère.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?  
- La même chose que toi. Plus grand ou plus petit ? »  
Il la vit sourire dans la pénombre.  
« Ni l'un ni l'autre.»  
Merle fronça les sourcils, intrigué.  
« Jumeaux ?  
- Exact.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Attends, regarde… »  
Elle sortit quelque chose de la poche arrière de son jean et se rapprocha de lui, descendant de sa branche pour s'installer juste à côté de lui. Elle lui tendit l'objet et l'éclaira à l'aide de son briquet.  
Merle en resta absolument sans voix.  
C'était une photo de Vi et son frère, bras dessus bras dessous, souriants, une bière à la main. Vi avait facilement dix kilos de plus, le visage plus rond, les joues moins creuses et sans cernes. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'impressionnait. Son frère était littéralement son double, les mêmes cheveux dorés bouclés, les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes traits, le même sourire… c'était la version masculine de Vi, dans les moindres détails. L'image avait quelque chose de dérangeant, d'hypnotique. Comme si on n'y voyait pas deux personnes distinctes, mais simplement deux variantes d'un même être.  
« Putain la vache ! C'est… bizarre ! »  
Vi rigola.  
« Il s'appelait Nel. Enfin, Nathanaël. On vivait ensemble.  
- La meilleure moitié… murmura Merle.  
- Hein ?  
- T'as parlé en dormant, quand on était dans cette maison, tu sais, chez Georges. Tu parlais de ton frère et c'est ce que t'as dit. La meilleure moitié.  
- Ah j'ai dit ça ? Ben merde… Tu sais ce qu'on dit, qu'il y a toujours un bon jumeau et un mauvais jumeau. Ben Nel, c'était le bon. Tout ce que moi j'ai de fabuleux, il l'avait aussi... mais en cent fois meilleur ! Il était plus intelligent, plus courageux, plus patient, plus doué en tout. Ouais, c'était vraiment la meilleure moitié de nous. Et ce que j'avais de meilleur.  
- Il est mort comment ? »  
- Je l'ai tué. »  
Sa voix était totalement dénuée d'émotion.  
« Il a été mordu le jour où l'épidémie a démarré. Il était à la maison et moi à l'hôpital quand c'est arrivé. Quand je suis rentrée chez nous, après m'en être sortie, je l'ai trouvé là, qui m'attendait. On savait tous les deux ce qui allait se passer. Il m'a demandé de le tuer et je l'ai fait. Je suis toute seule depuis ce moment-là. »  
Il n'y avait absolument rien dans sa voix. Elle était ferme, calme, posée. Comme si elle parlait de quelque chose qui était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il chercha son regard mais elle avait tourné la tête. Elle rangea la photo.  
« Et toi, Daryl… petit ou grand frère ?  
- Petit frère.  
- Il était beaucoup plus jeune que toi ?  
- De dix ans. On a la même mère mais pas le même père.  
- Et vous vous ressembliez ? »  
Il prit un petit moment pour y réfléchir. Ils étaient assez différents de visage, à part les yeux, d'après ce qu'on leur avait dit ils avaient tous deux les yeux de leur mère. Ils étaient aussi assez différents de caractère, malgré quelques points communs (notamment le fait d'être franchement colériques).  
« Pas autant que toi et ton frère, admit-il.  
- C'est dur de trouver des frères plus ressemblants que des jumeaux, surtout moi et Nel.  
- J'imagine.  
- C'est pas seulement une question de ressemblance physique, c'est une question de fusion, tu vois ? Nel et moi, on était… pareils, complémentaires, liés. Deux moitiés de quelque chose. Et maintenant que je suis toute seule… »  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.  
Merle demeura pensif. La voix et l'expression de Vi étaient toujours aussi neutres, si elle ressentait la moindre tristesse, son visage ne la trahissait pas. À vrai dire, son visage ne trahissait pas la moindre émotion, il était totalement vide.  
Et c'était justement ça qui faisait comprendre à Merle qu'il venait de toucher du doigt, sans le vouloir, quelque chose de très important.  
Parce que jusqu'ici, Vi s'était montrée incroyablement expressive. Joie, humour, sarcasme, agacement, colère, dépit, peine, il avait vu toute une ribambelle d'émotions se succéder sur son visage et dans ses yeux bleu clair, comme des poissons se promenant ou battant de la queue au fond d'un lac limpide.  
Mais là, rien ne s'agitait dans ce regard, ses yeux fixaient le vague sans que rien ne vienne affleurer à leur surface, et son visage restait de marbre.  
Elle se tourna finalement vers lui.  
« Daryl, il était comment ? De quoi il avait l'air ? »  
Merle ouvrit la bouche immédiatement, pour répondre que c'était pas ses oignons, qu'il avait pas envie de parler de ça.  
Mais il les paroles ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres.  
Parce qu'il se rendit compte que c'était faux. Il avait envie d'en parler. Il en avait besoin.  
Il se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots.  
« Daryl, il est… un peu plus petit que moi, grand comme toi à peu près, ou en tous cas, pas beaucoup plus, ni beaucoup moins. Vachement silencieux, comme mec. Vachement patient aussi. Précis. Têtu… putain oui, une sacrée tête dure. Putain d'obstiné, déjà tout petit, quand il avait une idée dans le crâne, tu pouvais lui botter le cul autant qu'tu voulais, jusqu'à le foutre sur orbite, ça changeait rien, il fermait sa gueule, et il gardait son idée. Pas un grand bavard, pas très sociable non plus… pas du tout même. C'est pas évident de savoir ce qu'il pense, c'gamin, quand il veut, il est plus froid qu'un reptile, avec une poker face que tu peux même pas imaginer.  
Mais attention hein, c'est l'genre réglo. Daryl, c'est un mec bien, un type honnête, sur qui on peut compter. 'Cause pas beaucoup, mais quand y a un truc qui doit être fait, il le fait. »  
Vi sourit.  
« Comme tu m'en parles, ça m'a l'air d'un mec cool.  
- Cool ? Tu parles, c'est l'gars le plus asocial que j'ai jamais vu ! Sobre, j'crois bien que je l'ai jamais vu prononcer une phrase de plus de cinq mots ! Avec les filles, c'est une vraie catastrophe. Une belle gueule, mais autant de charme qu'une marmotte empaillée.  
- Le contraire du grand frère, donc.  
- Ça veut dire que j'ai une sale gueule ?  
- Ça veut dire que t'as du charme. Enfin, du charme… du charisme, plutôt, tu es charismatique.  
- T'es sérieuse, là ?  
- Super sérieuse. Mais change pas de disque, on parlait de ton petit frère. Vous étiez proches ?  
- Proches ? J'l'ai élevé, c'morveux, presque tout seul. Not'mère s'est tirée quand il avait trois ans, et son père était un putain d'bon à rien, savait rien faire à part distribuer des taloches, pour ça putain il était bon, ça et la bouteille, c'était son truc, champion du monde des connards alcoolos, mais l'reste… Daryl, il avait qu'moi. »  
_Et moi, j'avais qu'lui_, pensa Merle amèrement, mais il se retint de le dire.  
« Après, en grandissant, on est devenus moins proches, forcément, mois j'suis allé à l'armée, lui a trouvé un boulot, chacun a fait sa vie quoi. Mais on est toujours resté dans le même coin, on s'voyait de temps en temps. Quand toute cette merde a commencé, on s'est retrouvé ensemble, direct, automatiquement. Et puis après, y a eu… »  
Il porta un regard éloquent sur son moignon. Il espérait que Vi ne poserait pas de question là-dessus, mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête.  
« Après ça, j'avais plus de frère, acheva-t-il.  
- Il est mort comment ? »  
Merle resta silencieux un moment.  
« T'es pas obligé de répondre, précisa-t-elle.  
- Nan, c'est que… en fait, j'sais pas trop », avoua Merle.  
C'était ça le pire. Ne pas savoir avec précision ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Tout ce qu'il avait vu, c'était un immense nuage noir monter dans le ciel, et le CDC réduit en poussière. Il ne saurait jamais pourquoi, ni comment ça avait pu se produire, et son frère n'aurait jamais de tombe.  
Penser à ça le remplit soudain d'amertume. Parler de Daryl n'avait pas été désagréable, mais parler de sa mort le faisait se sentir mal, il décida de mettre fin à cette discussion.  
« Alors, ton machin, il est prêt ou quoi ? Faut pas toute la nuit pour tailler une branche bordel ! dit-il abruptement.  
- Prêt, capitaine. »  
Vi lui tendit son couteau, qu'il rengaina.  
Merle prit l'épieu et descendit prudemment jusqu'à se trouver juste au dessus des morts-vivants. Il prit soin d'assurer sa prise sur une branche du bras droit, ramena le gauche en arrière, et visa une première tête.  
Le rôdeur, qui avait le visage levé vers lui, les mâchoires largement ouvertes dans un gargouillement avide, reçut la pointe de l'arme dans la bouche, transperçant l'arrière de la tête et traversant le cervelet.  
Merle retira la branche d'un coup sec et le zombi s'effondra, définitivement immobile.  
Vi applaudit lentement.  
« Rudimentaire, mais efficace » commenta-t-elle.

Merle se mit le pouce et l'index en bouche et produisit un long sifflement strident, qu'il répéta plusieurs fois, après quoi il se mit à hurler le plus fort qu'il pouvait.  
« Héhoooooo, les connards ! On est là, ramenez vos culs !  
- Putain, on peut savoir ce que tu branles, gros taré ?!  
- Le bruit les attire, c'est bien ce que t'as dit tout à l'heure nan ? Ben c'est exactement c'que je fais ! »  
- Ah ouais, vingt-trois zombis à buter ça te suffit pas, t'en veux d'autres ?  
- Y en avait plus que vingt-trois tout à l'heure sur la route. Avant de descendre de là j'veux être sûr de les avoir tous dégommés ou, en tous cas, le plus possible. Ça sert à rien de se faire chier à tuer ceux qui sont sous l'arbre si c'est pour devoir faire face à trente autres une fois à la bagnole avec juste un bâton pointu comme arme.  
- J'avoue, tu marques un point, là. Mais si y en a cinquante de plus qui se ramènent, on fait quoi ?  
- Et ben on en tuera soixante-treize et puis c'est tout !  
Vi soupira.  
« Et c'est moi qui suis censée être l'optimiste de nous deux ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'y a, p'tite fille, tu te sens pas de taille à faire monter les enchères ? »  
Elle soupira de nouveau, en souriant cette fois-ci.  
« Pourquoi c'est toujours dans les moments où on en a le plus besoin qu'on n'a pas de cocaïne ?  
- Là, c'est toi qui marques un point.  
- Un partout, du coup. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux de longues minutes, fixant l'orée de la forêt.  
Les premiers zombis ne tardèrent pas à arriver, surgissant de l'ombre des arbres, leurs silhouettes tordues avançant au rythme de leur démarche saccadée sous la faible lumière de la lune.  
Une dizaine de morts-vivants s'avancèrent vers eux à travers le grand pré dont l'arbre occupait le centre. Puis d'autres, et d'autres encore émergèrent hors du sous bois, toujours plus nombreux, bien plus nombreux que Merle ne l'avait imaginé.  
C'était une véritable petite armée de morts qui marchait vers eux, une centaine de corps désarticulés qui se traînaient de leur pas de somnambule, avides de sang, tous unis dans un même grognement rauque, animal, les bras tendus, monstres esclaves d'un appétit obscène, démesuré.  
En même temps que la rumeur de leurs cris affamés, leur arriva la vague de leur odeur. Parfum de chairs en putréfaction, de sang, de mort.  
« Oh merde… merde… » souffla Merle en serrant convulsivement son épieu.  
Vi pressa sa main contre sa bouche avec une sorte de hoquet.  
Il se tourna vers elle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle semblait réellement effrayée, ses yeux écarquillés exprimaient une angoisse véritable.  
À vrai dire, lui-même était loin d'être rassuré, il était même glacé de trouille. Voir autant de morts d'un seul coup s'avancer dans la pénombre était une vision de cauchemar qui aurait fait frissonner de terreur n'importe qui, même le plus brave des hommes.  
Vi fixait des yeux la horde sans dire un mot, comme hypnotisée. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait peur, mais qu'elle se forçait à conserver un calme parfait, respirant profondément et lentement.  
Il étendit le bras et plaça la main sur sa nuque, dans un espèce de geste mi rassurant, mi affectueux.  
« Tu te sens d'attaque, gamine ? » lança-t-il d'un ton de défi.  
Elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui adressa un sourire hésitant.  
« Je crois que j'vais tailler un deuxième bout de bois. »  
Merle hocha la tête.  
« La nuit va être longue », dit-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

* * *

Ce n'était pas un combat. C'était une boucherie, une curée, un massacre unilatéral.  
Merle frappait, frappait, encore et encore, ramenant sans cesse son bras en arrière pour le lancer de nouveau, transperçant les têtes, les visages, passant à travers les chairs pourries, plantant et retirant son arme comme un automate, dans un bruit de succion immonde.  
Il était entièrement concentré sur sa tâche macabre, cherchant à viser les parties les plus vulnérables, yeux, bouches, oreilles, pour ménager son arme et s'économiser lui-même. L'exercice exigeait non seulement de la force, mais aussi et surtout de la rapidité et de la précision. À chaque fois qu'il plongeait la lance improvisée dans l'amas de chairs putréfiées, des dizaines de bras se tendaient pour s'en saisir, menaçant de l'entraîner au sol.  
De temps en temps, il relevait la tête, pour constater que la foule de leurs assaillants ne semblait pas avoir diminuée. Quelques fois même, il apercevait du coin de l'œil de nouveaux rôdeurs émerger hors de la forêt, façon retardataires de la fête, plus lents, plus distraits, ou arrivant de plus loin peut-être.  
Il se demandait sincèrement si tous les putains de zombis du Tennessee avaient l'intention de se donner rendez-vous sous cet arbre de merde.  
On n'y arrivera pas, pensait-il régulièrement, y en a beaucoup trop, on en viendra jamais à bout.  
_Bien sûr que si !_ rétorquait une voix sarcastique dans son esprit. _Vous allez le faire, vous allez en venir à bout, parce que vous avez pas d'autre choix !_

À ses côtés, Vi frappait également sans relâche, en poussant des cris de rage et d'effort à chaque coup, et parfois de courts éclats de rire ou des exclamations de joie sauvage lorsqu'elle considérait sa mise à mort comme particulièrement réussie.  
« Tiens ! Prends ça dans l'orbite, sale pute ! Et toi, mon gros, ouvre bien le bec, ouais, voilà, comme ça, aaaaaaah ! Et… paf ! Deepthroat !  
- T'en fais du bruit, sale gosse, ronchonna Merle. Tu peux pas bosser en silence ?  
- Ça me motive.  
- Ça va surtout te fatiguer plus vite, tes singeries. »  
Elle haussa les épaules, reporta son attention sur le parterre de morts-vivants sous elle, prit son armes à deux mains et l'enfonça violement à la verticale dans un crâne.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'ça, Staline ?  
- J'en dis qu'tu t'épuises inutilement. Pas la peine d'y aller comme une bourrine. Un peu de finesse suffit largement, regarde et prends-en d'la graine. »  
Merle prépara son bras, visa soigneusement, et frappa avec précision et rapidité, tout droit dans l'œil de sa victime, la pointe entrant et ressortant du crâne en l'espace d'une seconde, comme un pêcheur prenant un poisson.  
« Wahou ! Quel beau geste ! C'était classe et élégant ! Tu as dû harponner des baleines dans une vie antérieure.  
- Toujours tes foutues baleines, hein ? »  
Elle rigola.  
« Ouais. Mais là, franchement, c'est dur de pas faire le parallèle, on est là tous les deux, avec des harpons, à viser des créatures sauvages au péril de notre vie. Si c'est pas d'la pêche à la baleine, j'voudrais bien savoir c'que c'est.  
- Mouais, si tu le dis.  
- Dix clopes que t'en embroches pas deux d'un seul coup.  
- Tenu. »  
Merle attendit le moment propice, à savoir deux têtes suffisamment proches l'une de l'autre, et, d'un coup de lance puissant, les transperça en une seule fois, la pointe entrant dans un crâne et ressortant par l'autre.  
« Et merde ! » jura-t-il en retirant son arme. La pointe s'était brisée. « J'te l'avais dit d'pas tailler trop fin, putain !  
- Oh c'est bon, râle pas, j'vais la retailler. »

Le massacre reprit de plus belle, à la fois horrible et monotone.  
Merle commençait à sentir son bras protester sous l'effort, et sa main devenait endolorie à force de frottement contre le bois rugueux de la branche.  
Les nuages vinrent couvrir de nouveau la lune, et une pluie fine se remit à tomber.  
Vi avait fini par se taire et frappait désormais en silence, soit parce qu'elle s'était lassée de ses propres commentaires sportifs, soit parce qu'elle commençait à se fatiguer. La seconde raison était probablement la bonne.  
Elle poussa soudain une exclamation de surprise.  
« Putain ! Henry !  
- Quoi ? Qui ça ? »  
Elle pointa du doigt un mort-vivant au milieu des autres.  
« Tu le connais ?  
- C'est l'enfoiré de fils de pute qui m'a éclaté la tronche contre le macadam. »  
Merle dévisagea de nouveau le rôdeur. Il avait effectivement l'air plus « frais » que les autres, pour autant qu'un tel adjectif puisse s'appliquer à un cadavre couvert de sang avec un bras, la moitié des tripes et un pied en moins.  
« Alors à toi l'honneur, je te le laisse », annonça-t-il.  
Vi s'avança le long de la branche avec un sourire cruel. Elle ramena son bras en arrière et planta le pic dans la tête du mort-vivant avec force.  
« Waow. En plein dans l'œil. » fit Merle.  
Elle retira son arme d'un coup sec et cracha sur le cadavre désormais définitivement immobile.  
Après quoi ils reprirent tous deux leur besogne.

* * *

Au bout d'un moment, Vi posa son épieu entre deux branches.  
« Pause. J'en peux plus ! »  
Elle étira ses bras, ouvrit et referma ses mains et fit jouer ses épaules. Le tout était visiblement endolori.  
« Ok, pause, déclara Merle.  
- Une petite pipe ? »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
« Si tu m'aides à ouvrir mon pantalon, volontiers.  
- Ah-ah-ah. Elle est bonne. Et tellement originale. Depuis dix ans que je fume la pipe, on me l'avait jamais faite, fit Vi ironiquement.  
- Ah bah voilà, hein, tout de suite des reproches ! Je fais ce que je peux pour détendre l'atmosphère, figure-toi.  
- Quoi, tu trouves que l'atmosphère est tendue ? J'vois pas ce qui t'fait dire ça.  
- Nan, t'as raison, c'est vrai, à part la soixantaine de zombis cannibales affamés à deux mètres de nous, l'ambiance est parfaitement zen, rétorqua Merle. Plus sérieusement… T'as de quoi fumer sur toi ? »  
À ce moment-là, il était prêt à fumer n'importe quoi, même des feuilles d'arbre, si l'odeur pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, couvrir un peu celle des cadavres.  
« Moi ? Toujours. »  
Merle sourit légèrement en la voyant sortir tout son petit nécessaire à fumer de ses poches et le disposer sur ses genoux, puis préparer une pipe avec des gestes soigneux de grande habituée. C'était toujours un petit spectacle de la voir faire ça. Elle aurait sans nul doute pu le faire les yeux fermés, ou bien les mains dans le dos.  
Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle ait emporté sa pipe juste pour aller remplir deux bidons d'essence. Si on tapait « accro à la nicotine » dans Google Images, on trouverait la photo de cette fille dans les premiers résultats. Il était prêt à parier que chez elle, elle avait un, voire plusieurs, cendriers dans toutes les pièces sans exception, y compris sur le rebord de la baignoire, sur sa table de nuit et à côté de la brosse à chiottes.  
« Ton frangin aussi fumait la pipe ? demanda t'il alors qu'elle l'allumait et en tirait une première bouffée.  
- Évidemment, répondit-elle en lui tendant. On passait des après midi entiers la pipe au bec, à faire des ronds de fumée. Tu sais faire les ronds de fumée ? »  
En guise de réponse, Merle aspira une bouffée de tabac et envoya à Vi un cercle vaporeux presque parfait.  
« Wouah, pas mal ! »  
Il lui repassa la pipe.  
« Et ça tu sais le faire ? » Elle prit une profonde expiration, fit un rond de fumée, attendit un instant qu'il s'élargisse, puis en forma un second, plus petit, qu'elle envoya à l'intérieur du premier.  
« Impressionnant », fit Merle. « J'applaudirais si je pouvais. »  
La jeune fille fit la révérence en souriant.  
Ils fumèrent la pipe tour à tour, faisant à l'occasion d'autres ronds de fumée, tout en discutant sur leurs habitudes de fumeurs, les types de tabac qu'ils préféraient et les souvenirs qu'ils avaient autour de la consommation de nicotine.  
Merle raconta les combines qu'il avait mises en place pour pouvoir se fumer ses dix clopes quotidiennes lors de son dernier séjour en prison et Vi expliqua les ruses de sioux qu'elle avait dû développer avec la complicité de son frère pour s'assurer de sa dose journalière de tabac à l'occasion de ses passages à l'hôpital.  
Deux expériences qui avaient au final beaucoup en commun et qui leur permirent de découvrir une chose qu'ils avaient tous deux toujours soupçonnée, à savoir que les prisons étaient par certains côtés très semblables aux hôpitaux. Vi confirma au passage la théorie de Merle des cendriers dans chaque pièce de sa maison, et Merle avoua que le tabac à pipe était plus goûteux que le tabac à clope, même si tout le côté manuel et rituel autour du fumage de pipe demeurait un défaut à ses yeux comparé à la simplicité de la cigarette.  
D'où un vif débat visant à déterminer ce qui était le plus commode entre rouler une clope et bourrer une pipe. La jeune fille dut admettre que la gestuelle de la pipe était plus complexe, les cigarettes, même roulées, ne nécessitant pas d'objets annexes.  
Pour Vi, ce fut un moment d'une félicité extrême, qui la remplit d'une joie empreinte d'une grande nostalgie, mêlée de tendresse. Cet instant ressemblait à ceux qu'elle avait pu vivre avec son frère, et elle n'aurait jamais cru avoir de nouveau la chance de pouvoir fumer comme ça en compagnie de quelqu'un. Rien que pour ça, elle avait très envie de serrer Merle dans ses bras.  
Elle aurait voulu que ce moment se prolonge toute la nuit.  
Mais le tabac dans le fourneau finit par brûler entièrement et la pipe s'éteignit.  
« Bon, fit-elle en la tapotant contre le tronc pour évacuer les cendres. On se remet au boulot ?  
- Toujours d'attaque ? » demanda Merle.  
Elle avait des courbatures dans chacun de ses bras, de l'épaule au poignet, des ampoules plein les mains et commençait à être franchement fatiguée.  
« Plus que jamais ! » déclara-t-elle.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange aujourd'hui ? » fit Merle d'un ton détaché.  
Son pic traversa la figure d'une macchabée par l'œil. Un autre cadavre tenta de s'emparer de la branche, il lui asséna un coup sur la main avant de l'embrocher à son tour.  
« Mais comment tu fais pour penser à de la bouffe dans un moment pareil ? T'es dégueulasse ma parole ! »  
Vi empoigna sa lance à deux mains et tira d'un coup sec pour la sortir du crâne de sa dernière victime, un barbu obèse amputé des deux bras.  
« Ben quoi, j'ai la dalle, on a sauté le dîner avec toutes ces conneries.  
- Ouais ben moi j'ai pas spécialement faim, là. »  
Le harpon de Merle s'enfonça violemment dans la bouche de ce qui avait été autrefois un adolescent, cassant quelques dents au passage, et ressortant par l'arrière de la tête.  
« Ah bon ? Moi si. Alors, tu nous cuisines quoi de bon ?  
- J'sais pas, des brochettes ? » proposa Vi en transperçant un nouveau crâne.  
Merle rigola.  
« Et c'est moi qui suis dégueulasse ! Ah bah dis donc ! »  
Vi se marra à son tour et repris son travail.  
Contre toute attente, ils étaient parvenus à se débarrasser d'une bonne moitié de leurs agresseurs.  
Les cadavres s'étaient amoncelés au pied de l'arbre dans un charnier répugnant, dans lequel pataugeaient les rôdeurs restant.

Mais une chose que Vi n'avait pas remarqué, à cause de l'obscurité, c'était qu'à force de s'empiler, les corps commençaient à créer une sorte de monticule permettant aux autres rôdeurs de grimper plus haut.  
L'un d'entre eux parvint à rester suffisamment longtemps en équilibre sur la pile de macchabés pour tendre le bras et attraper sa chaussure.  
Il tira dessus avidement et elle se sentit soudain basculer.  
« Non ! »  
Son hurlement fit se retourner Merle d'un bloc, il lâcha immédiatement son arme pour tendre la main vers elle alors qu'elle battait des bras, cherchant désespérément à se raccrocher à quelque chose.  
Il parvint à attraper sa main et à la retenir juste à temps.  
Elle s'agrippa des deux mains à son bras avec un cri d'horreur, sentant que le zombi continuait à la tirer. Elle sentait ses doigts griffer furieusement son pantalon et ses dents chercher à la mordre à travers la chaussure, mâchant avidement le cuir et les lacets.  
« Ne me lâche pas ! Ne me lâche pas ! » hurla-t-elle.  
Merle luttait pour conserver son propre équilibre, se sentant proche de basculer à son tour.  
Il réussit à se retenir à une branche avec son bras droit et, ayant retrouvé sa stabilité, tira sur le bras de la jeune fille de toutes ses forces.  
La chaussure resta entre les mâchoires du rôdeur et Merle et Vi se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la jeune fille s'accrochant frénétiquement à lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou et agrippant à ses habits.  
« Ne me lâche pas !  
- J'te tiens ! C'est bon, j'te tiens ! » Il la serra contre lui par réflexe. « J'te tiens ! »  
Même à travers leurs habits, il pouvait sentir clairement le cœur de Vi battre à une vitesse frénétique. À vrai dire, le sien battait à peine moins vite.  
« Oh putain… oh putain… putain… balbutia-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choc.  
- Il t'a pas mordu ? T'es pas mordue ?  
- Nan, il a mordu dans la chaussure… oh putain, putain d'merde… enfoiré d'saloperie…  
- Allez, c'est bon, ça va maintenant.  
- Ouais… ouais, ça va, c'est bon », souffla Vi en lui lâchant le cou. Elle prit une grande respiration qu'elle libéra longuement.  
« Putain, merci Merle, merci ! Là, j't'en dois une, et une grosse !  
- C'est bon, pas d'quoi, mais fais un peu gaffe à c'que tu fais bordel !  
- Ouais, ouais, d'accord. P'tain, j'ai cru qu'j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Ces cons-là me font pas peur quand j'dois me battre avec, mais là, comme ça, avec l'effet de surprise et tout, c'est pas pareil.  
- Ouais, j'vois c'que tu veux dire. »  
Merle lui tapota le dos gentiment. C'était une chose d'affronter les zombis, c'en était une autre de tomber au milieu de plusieurs dizaines d'entre eux, rien que l'idée donnait des sueurs froides.  
« Putain, ma godasse ! » ronchonna Vi en jetant un coup d'œil furieux à sa chaussette. « Sale enfoiré ! Gros tas d'pus d'merde ! » hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons, invectivant le zombi.  
Ce dernier continuait à tendre les bras vers elle, on aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait l'air désappointé. Mais surtout, la chaussure de Vi pendait accrochée à sa mâchoire, un lacet visiblement coincé entre deux dents.  
L'effet était tellement comique que Merle éclata de rire.  
« Et ça t'fais marrer en plus, sale con ! »  
L'expression outrée de la jeune fille ne fit qu'accentuer son hilarité. Il riait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'était plus fort que lui, ses nerfs, déjà mis à rude épreuve, venaient de déclarer forfait.  
A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se calmer un peu, reprenant son souffle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le mort-vivant et sa chaussure pendant comme une déco de Noël, et Vi avec son air de gamine boudeuse, et il était reparti pour rire de nouveau.  
Il rit jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre, totalement incapable de s'arrêter.  
Tout ça était tellement, tellement absurde. Il était coincé dans un arbre avec des dizaines de monstres assoiffés de sang en dessous, son frère était mort, il n'était même plus capable de faire seul ses propres lacets, tout ce qu'il avait connu était détruit à jamais, il avait perdu tout ce qu'il possédait, et jusqu'au moindre espoir de futur, et il était là, avec cette fille stupide, nue sous un manteau trop grand pour elle et qui n'avait qu'une chaussure.  
Sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour contrôler ses nerfs, ses éclats de rire se changèrent soudain en sanglots. Il se retrouva brusquement submergé par une peine infinie, alors que tout ce qu'il avait retenu durant des semaines était en train de le noyer, la perte de son frère, son amputation, le chagrin, la douleur, la peur. La mort.  
Alors qu'il se cachait le visage dans sa main, les épaules secouées de sanglots et la gorge obstruée de pleurs, il sentit les bras de Vi l'entourer et l'attirer contre elle.  
Il aurait voulu la repousser, mais il en était incapable. Il se laissa aller, pleurant longuement dans son cou sans retenue, alors qu'elle le serrait et lui caressait la nuque doucement, sans un mot.  
Il se sentait honteux et furieux envers lui-même de pleurer comme ça devant elle, d'être victime d'un tel moment de faiblesse, mais son chagrin était comme une vague, comme un incendie rugissant, il ne pouvait pas aller contre, il fallait que ça sorte, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait pas garder ça. Il devait le tirer hors de lui, l'expulser, comme on vomirait son trop plein d'alcool lors d'une cuite monumentale.  
Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'arrêter de pleurer, et pourtant, au bout de ce qui lui sembla un moment incroyablement long, ses sanglots diminuèrent, et ses pleurs se tarirent.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument plus de larmes.  
Et étrangement, il se sentit… mieux.  
Pas bien. Bien ça n'existait plus, ça n'existerait plus jamais. Mais mieux.  
Il n'avait plus ce poids immense qui lui compressait la poitrine depuis des jours. Il se sentait vide. Propre. Apaisé.  
Il avait la sensation d'être dans un néant émotionnel. Ni désespoir ni espoir. Rien derrière et rien devant. L'estomac vide et l'esprit très blanc, comme un champ de neige vierge de pas.  
Il se retira lentement de l'étreinte de Vi et elle le laissa aller.  
Lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec elle, il se racla la gorge, gêné.  
Elle lui sourit, un sourire empreint de sympathie, et même, crut-il déceler, d'un peu de tendresse.  
« Ça va mieux » dit-elle. Ce n'était pas une question.  
Il hocha la tête.  
Il devina instinctivement à son expression qu'elle ne dirait rien de plus. Elle ne ferait pas de remarque. Elle ne poserait pas de question. Il en éprouva un grand soulagement.  
« On va terminer ce qu'on a commencé, dit Vi posément.  
- Oui. »

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. Le suivant arrive très bientôt, avec à l'intérieur : une exécution, un parfum familier et deux ronds de fumée.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Boney :** Pas de turlute dans l'arbre, mais une petite pipe quand même :)

Contente que tu aies aimé le petit interlude poétique de Vi. C'est un peu de la triche culturelle, car je doute fort que la culture générale américaine englobe les fables de La Fontaine, mais l'occasion était trop belle. Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que le prénom de Merle sera sujet des jeux de mots, Vi étant une immense amatrice de calembours, associations d'idée et jeux de mots en tous genres.  
Et, après moult réflexion, le merle de cette fable-ci ne lâche pas son fromage, contrairement au corbeau de l'originale. On retrouve ce qu'on avait dit précédemment : un Merle méchant, mais pas mauvais. Il a dans ce chapitre la tentation du mal, sacrifier l'autre pour sauver sa peau… et il choisit de ne pas le faire. Peut-être l'aurait-il fait avec une autre personne, mais pas avec elle, son subconscient le rappelle immédiatement à l'ordre. « C'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est Vi ».  
Dans ce chapitre, Merle découvre l'attachement, et Vi la confiance.  
A travers sa plaisanterie, elle ouvre sans l'avoir voulu une grosse boîte de Pandore. Cette tentation du mal, Merle la ressent, et Vi la ressent aussi, elle la devine chez son compagnon, et le stress monte en flèche.  
A partir de maintenant, la confiance est établie. Tous deux sont sortis officiellement du « chacun pour sa gueule », et deviennent réellement partenaires. C'est ensemble qu'ils vont se tirer de là, et c'est ensemble qu'ils vont poursuivre leur voyage.

Le rire, c'est là une grande force de Vi, et quelque chose que Merle aime chez elle. Elle arrive à le faire rire même dans les pires situations, c'est une remonteuse de moral d'une efficacité redoutable. C'est terriblement bienvenu pour Merle, qui a tendance à se laisser envahir par de sombres pensées (ce n'est pas vraiment un trait de son caractère, plutôt une conséquence de toutes les épreuves qu'il a subies et dont il peine à se relever). Vi le détourne de cette mélancolie, constitue une diversion à son mal être, le sauve de ce silence qu'il redoute tellement.  
Elle lui réchauffe le cœur, comme tu le dis, avec son humour, son énergie, sa candeur presque enfantine (combien d'adultes font des bisous sur le front quand ils sont joyeux ?^^). Elle met de la légèreté et de la bonne humeur dans un monde apparemment sans espoir.

**Pour Cathoux :** J'avais un peu peur de la réaction et de la sanction : guimauve, pas guimauve ?  
J'avoue j'ai une grosse grosse tendance à vouloir faire des moments awwwwwww, en fait je suis un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Mais je résiste vaillamment à la tentation. Enfin, j'essaie.  
Je ne voulais pas mettre en scène un câlin, un rapprochement qui allait entraîner de l'émotion, de la gêne et des papillons dans le bide chez les personnages.  
Pour Merle, c'est effectivement un geste gentil, mais qui reste dicté par la nécessité. Il se retrouve dans un arbre avec une seule main à disposition, pas d'armes et une vingtaine de zombis dessous, il est bien conscient qu'il va avoir besoin de Vi pour se sortir de là, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser transie de froid, incapable de se remuer, elle doit demeurer suffisamment en forme pour pouvoir faire sa part.  
Pour Vi, c'est tout simplement une offre alléchante et elle ne se fait pas prier pour profiter du radiateur humain qu'elle a à disposition (c'est d'ailleurs elle qui démarre les hostilités en lui fourrant ses mains sous les bras sans même lui demander son avis). Encore une fois, on voit ici à la fois son côté tactile et son côté sans gêne. Elle désamorce immédiatement l'éventuelle tension sexuelle qui pourrait se glisser entre eux, avec son humour provoquant habituel.

Le manque de confiance est chez Vi, en effet, pas chez Merle.  
Ça peut paraître paradoxal puisque j'ai insisté précédemment sur le fait qu'elle était confiante, même un peu trop. Mais confiante ne veut pas dire stupide. Elle se fie à Merle lorsqu'il lui assure qu'il ne la violera pas, elle lui fait confiance pour la respecter un minimum et ne pas aller trop loin, ne pas lui faire _du mal_ directement (ou en tous cas s'avoir s'arrêter avant la fracture du crâne)… mais là, c'est une situation de survie, c'est très différent. Question de vie ou de mort, si tu te rendais compte que le type à côté de toi (qui au passage est nettement plus balaise que tu le seras jamais) pourrait se tirer les marrons du feu rien qu'en te poussant de la branche… comment ne pas flipper un minimum ?  
Mais le moment de doute passe, et finalement la confiance règne.  
C'est d'ailleurs après cet événement, qu'ils en viennent tous deux à parler de leurs frères, une autre marque de confiance.

Effectivement, cette mésaventure dans l'arbre marquera un tournant dans leur relation.  
Merle est en train de se rendre compte (même s'il se l'avoue difficilement), qu'il commence à la voir différemment. Jusqu'ici, il s'était donné des raisons très rationnelles de la suivre, d'abord parce qu'il avait une dette envers elle, ensuite parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul. Mais là, il découvre qu'il y a une troisième raison, c'est que tout simplement il tient à elle.  
Et Vi fait la même découverte de son côté. Alors qu'il pense « Mais comment tu peux penser lui faire ça ! C'est Vi, bordel ! », on peut facilement imaginer ses pensées à elle : « Mais comment tu peux ne pas lui faire confiance ! C'est Merle, bordel ! »

Une fois la tension passée, voilà qu'une idée surgit finalement. Une idée qui ne pouvait venir que de Merle, tant Vi est loin de s'imaginer pouvoir affronter vingt rôdeurs à la suite, mais lui, si, ça lui paraît faisable. On voit dans ce chapitre-ci qu'il avait un petit peu sous estimé l'ampleur de la tâche, et eût les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Mais qu'importe, la fin justifie les moyens (même si ça doit s'accompagner d'une grosse trouille, de la perte d'une chaussure, et surtout, d'un gros, gros craquage nerveux).

Et ouep, tu as bien deviné, c'était bien cette photo-là, la fameuse.  
Le frère de Vi, c'est LA partie immergée de son iceberg personnel, son grand absent à elle, absolument TOUT ce qui concerne pour elle « la vie d'avant » tourne autour de son frère.  
La gémellité construit des être étranges… et fait naître des deuils étranges également.


	22. Bonjours aromatiques

**Chapitre 21 : Bonjours aromatiques**

_Ce qui, peut-être, entre autres, faisait de Stubb un homme insouciant et sans peur, clopinant si gaiement sous le fardeau de la vie dans un monde de graves porteurs de faix, tous ployés vers la terre sous leurs ballots, ce qui contribuait à provoquer cette bonne humeur presque sacrilège en lui, ce devait être sa pipe, car, tout comme son nez, sa courte petite pipe noire était un trait de son visage. […] Je pense que dans le fait de fumer sans arrêt résidait l'une des raisons au moins de sa curieuse disposition d'esprit car chacun sait que l'air ambiant, que ce soit à terre ou sur mer, est effroyablement infesté par les misères sans nom que les mortels innombrables ont exhalées avec leur dernier souffle. Lors d'épidémies de choléra, il y a des gens pour se promener avec un mouchoir imprégné de camphre sur la bouche de même, contre toute épreuve mortelle, la fumée du tabac de Stubb devait servir d'agent désinfectant._

* * *

« Misère… la pente était moins raide dans l'aut' sens ! » se lamenta Merle en remontant le talus.  
Il se retourna et constata que Vi semblait peiner encore plus que lui. Elle était essoufflée et paraissait lutter pour mettre un pied devant l'autre.  
Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre, à la façon dont elle serrait ses bras autour d'elle et à sa démarche, qu'elle était épuisée et complètement frigorifiée.  
Elle avait continué à frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse absolument plus lever le bras, et il avait achevé le travail, n'en venant à bout qu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.  
Un jour gris et froid s'était levé sur le spectacle macabre des dizaines de cadavres empilés les uns sur les autres au pied de l'arbre. Ils étaient descendus de leur perchoir et avaient pataugé dans le charnier, soulagé de pouvoir enfin s'extirper du nuage de puanteur infecte dans lequel ils baignaient depuis plus de huit heures. Espoir futile car le parfum de putréfaction les avait imprégnés des pieds à la tête.  
Vi avait dû fouiller de longues minutes pour pouvoir retrouver sa chaussure sous la montagne de corps en putréfaction, et elle était si pleine de sang et d'autres substances puantes, poisseuses et répugnantes qu'elle avait employé d'autres longues minutes à la frotter consciencieusement dans l'herbe humide et sur les habits des morts.  
Tous deux avaient les mains et les bras crépis de sang séché, qui avait dégouliné toute la nuit durant le long des pieux, s'ajoutant sur leur peau couche après couche, teintant leur épiderme d'un bordeaux presque noir.  
Malgré ce qu'il avait déclaré, Merle n'avait absolument aucune envie de manger. Il n'aurait pas pu garder quoi que ce soit dans l'estomac après une nuit comme celle-là.  
Quand à Vi, elle était plus blafarde que jamais, ses cernes lui faisaient des yeux de panda et ses traits étaient tirés par l'épuisement. Elle était redevenue telle qu'il l'avait vue la première fois, dégoûtante, les cheveux comme une serpillère, pleine de sang et l'air plus qu'à moitié morte. Elle semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans en l'espace d'une seule nuit.  
En voyant ça, Merle se fit la réflexion que sa tête à lui non plus ne devait pas être belle à voir.  
« Allez du nerf, Boucles d'or, on y est presque !  
- J'te préviens… c'est toi… qui conduit, haleta Vi.  
- Ah non, ça j'crois pas.  
- Alors là… va y avoir… litige.  
- On peut le rejouer à pierre feuille ciseaux si tu veux.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? Tu vas… encore tricher, sale fourbe.  
- Au bras de fer alors ? Tu m'as l'air d'attaque. »  
Elle eut un petit rire essoufflé.  
« Si tu joues avec ton bras droit… j'veux bien. »  
Merle enjamba la rambarde de sécurité, prit quelques secondes pour attendre Vi et lui tendit la main.  
« Allez, dernier effort », l'encouragea-t-il en la hissant sur la route.  
Elle s'assit sur le bord de la rambarde et attendit un petit moment, histoire de reprendre son souffle. Elle se sentait quasiment à bout de forces et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se coucher par terre et de dormir. Merle par contre, il avait l'air frais comme un gardon et en pleine forme, à croire que passer huit heures dans un arbre et embrocher cent rôdeurs à la main était le genre de trucs qu'il faisait tous les jours. Cet enfoiré était vraiment le mec le plus endurant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Il était encore capable de la soulever d'une seule main. Elle, à cette heure-ci, elle se sentait même pas capable de soulever le dictionnaire, même en utilisant les deux.  
« Aaargh… j'ai mal partout, gémit-elle. Je veux dormir quinze heures d'affilée, et dans un vrai lit !  
- Pareil pour moi. On va faire en sorte de se trouver ça.  
- Un lit énoooorme avec des draps propres et des oreillers bien moelleux !  
- Ouais j'crois que là, on l'a franchement mérité.  
- À part qu'on n'a toujours pas d'essence, rappela Vi.  
- Ah merde c'est vrai. Bon ben on a plus qu'à terminer ce que t'as commencé hier soir.  
- Waw, génial… tout ça pour ça », fit-elle en se relevant.

Le paysage était absolument calme et silencieux, tout ce qui restait des événements de la veille, c'étaient des corps de zombis épars, définitivement morts.  
« Headshot… headshot… headshot… énuméra-t-elle en passant les corps en revue. Bon Dieu, mais comment tu fais pour tirer si bien ? J'veux dire, tu courais et il faisait super sombre en plus !  
- T'es jalouse ? fit Merle en se rengorgeant.  
- Ben ouais, à mort. »  
Non seulement ce con était à peu près cent mille fois plus résistant qu'elle, mais il se battait aussi beaucoup mieux. C'était typiquement dans ce genre de moments qu'elle se disait que, même si apparemment Merle ne la considérait pas comme une amie, elle pouvait se réjouir du fait qu'il ne la considérait pas non plus comme une ennemie, sans quoi elle aurait _vraiment_ eu du soucis à se faire. Elle était loin d'être incapable de se défendre, mais si Merle l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la réduire en pâtée pour chien depuis longtemps déjà. Et les chiens auraient pas eu besoin de beaucoup mâcher.  
« Tu sais quoi Merle ? Je le dis pas à beaucoup de personnes, mais toi tu m'impressionnes vraiment.  
- Ah ouais ? D'habitude c'est plutôt quand je remets mon caleçon que les filles me disent ça, mais j'vois ce que tu veux dire. Merci du compliment. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, mon offre tient toujours, hein, si tu veux découvrir de quoi je suis capable avec mon _autre_ flingue, celui que je garde dans mon calebard. »  
Elle rigola.  
« Non merci, je tiens à garder mes os intacts !  
- Oh, ça me peine que tu penses ça de moi ! rétorqua-t-il, faussement attristé. Je sais être très délicat quand il faut.  
- J'en doute pas. Mais sans façon.  
- Tant pis, je comprends que tu sois intimidée, elles le sont toutes au début, mais c'est pas grave, je saurais être patient.  
- Tu risques d'attendre très longtemps », se marra Vi.  
Elle retrouva facilement l'endroit où elle avait laissé les bidons vides.  
« Un chacun ? proposa-t-elle.  
- Ça me va », répondit-il en prenant celui qu'elle lui tendait.

Merle fit quelques pas en direction d'une voiture lorsque quelque chose par terre attira son attention. Il s'en approcha en souriant.  
« Hey, Jenny Tuberculose, bonne nouvelle, j'ai retrouvé ton chapeau.  
- Oh chouette ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en accourant, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Elle se baissa pour le ramasser lorsque soudain, une voix la fit sursauter.  
« Y a quelqu'un ? »  
Vi se releva lentement, raffermissant sa prise sur le bâton aiguisé qu'elle tenait toujours et se dirigea prudemment en direction de la voix après avoir échangé un regard et un hochement de tête avec Merle.  
« Ouais, y a moi », répondit-elle en contournant une voiture.  
De l'autre côté, elle trouva un type assis par terre, appuyé contre la portière. Il présentait plusieurs plaies béantes aux jambes, aux bras et à l'épaule. Pas besoin de se demander ce qui lui avait causé ses blessures, il était déjà trempé de sueur et ses yeux brillaient de fièvre.  
« Aidez-moi, j'vous en supplie ! J'ai besoin d'aide… gémit-il en apercevant Vi.  
- Et ben ça… dit cette dernière avec un sourire cruel. Si c'est pas ironique.  
- C'est un des mecs qui t'ont attaqué ? demanda Merle.  
- Ouais. » Elle n'avait pas vu le visage de l'homme mais elle se rappelait de sa voix. « C'est à lui que je dois ça », précisa-t-elle en levant sa main bandée.  
Les yeux de l'homme se fixèrent sur Vi avec une terreur mêlée d'incrédulité. Apparemment lui aussi venait de la reconnaître et était aussi surpris de la voir en vie que le contraire.  
« Non ! s'écria-t-il. J'voulais pas ! J'voulais pas ! C'était un accident, j'ai pas fait exprès !  
- Oh, sans déc' ? Alors t'as pas fait exprès de me tirer dans la main et de me planter ton putain de genou dans le dos pour me maintenir au sol pendant que ton pote m'éclatait la face sur le bitume ? T'as glissé, c'est ça ?  
- Non, pitié, j't' en supplie… j'voulais pas te faire de mal, on ne t'aurais pas fait de mal, j'te le jure ! Ça devait pas se passer comme ça, c'était un accident !  
- Oh, un accident ? Et quand tu m'as attaché les mains dans le dos, c'était accidentel aussi, j'suppose ? »  
Il sanglotait.  
« On voulait juste… juste s'amuser un peu, c'est tout… c'est tout… »  
À ces mots, Merle explosa.  
« Quoi?! »  
Il bondit sur le type et lui envoya un direct en plein visage qui l'étendit par terre.  
« S'amuser un peu ! Sale bâtard de fils de pute de merde ! C'est comme ça que t'appelles ça ?! S'amuser un peu ! »  
Il lui balança un shoot violent dans les côtes.  
« Et là ça te fait mal ou pas ? Tu t'amuses bien, gros porc ? »  
Nouveau coup de pied.  
« Et celui-là, il est assez amusant pour toi ? Réponds, enculé ! »  
Le type se recroquevilla en sanglotant et en criant.  
Merle posa un genou à terre et leva de nouveau le poing.  
« J'vais tellement te taper dessus que tu vas avoir besoin d'une greffe de la tête, connard ! »  
Vi retint son bras in extremis.  
« Ça suffit, arrête », dit-elle calmement. « Tu vas le tuer. »  
Il se releva et tenta de l'écarter, elle se mit entre lui et le type et le repoussa de toutes ses forces.  
Elle lui saisit les épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.  
« T'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi. »  
Il se figea.  
Son regard s'attarda sur le visage de Vi, sur son nez encore rouge et enflé, encore sale de sang coagulé, sur ses hématomes sur le front et la pommette, sur sa main bandée.  
Il se revit dans la voiture, la veille, en train de la menacer. Il se revit la prendre à la gorge. Faire en sorte qu'elle aille chercher cette putain d'essence. Toute seule._  
_Quand il avait entendu le premier coup de feu il avait réagi instinctivement, sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, il avait attrapé son flingue et il avait bondi hors de la voiture. Lui qui, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, était prêt à lui taper sur la gueule juste pour éviter de se mouiller, il avait couru sous la pluie battante sans prendre une seule seconde pour réfléchir, avec une seule chose en tête… elle.  
Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça.  
De la même façon qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce type par terre l'avait mis soudain dans un tel état de rage en avouant que lui et ses potes avaient eu l'intention de _s'amuser un peu_ avec Vi.  
Il aurait tué ce mec à coups de poings si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté.  
Personne. Personne n'avait le droit de la toucher.  
Il se sentit soudain totalement ridicule et en colère contre lui-même. Réagir comme ça, ça lui ressemblait pas. C'était pas lui.  
_Je ferais tout ça… pour elle ? Pourquoi ?  
Parce que j'ai une dette envers elle, voilà !_ C'était la raison la plus évidente, et la seule qu'il voulait envisager. Il n'était pas un brave type, mais il avait de l'honneur, et cette fille lui avait sauvé la vie, il lui était donc redevable. C'est pour ça qu'il l'avait aidée lors de son insolation, qu'il était venu à son secours la veille, qu'il l'avait réchauffée quand elle en avait eu besoin et qu'il avait frappé ce connard pour la venger. Parce qu'il avait une _dette_ envers elle. Mais, pas, absolument pas, en aucun cas parce qu'il _tenait_ à elle. Ça, ça n'existait pas.  
« Je fais pas ça pour toi », cracha-t-il en la repoussant. « J'men fous de toi. Les porcs dans son genre méritent de crever, c'est tout. »  
Elle lui adressa un sourire étrange.  
« Je suis plutôt d'accord. D'ailleurs c'est ce qui va lui arriver. Mais juste… pas besoin de t'abîmer la main pour ça. »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
Le regard de l'homme allait de l'un à autre, terrifié.  
« Bon, maintenant… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » dit Vi sans même le regarder.  
Ses yeux errèrent un moment alentour et c'est alors qu'elle le remarqua.  
Un revolver par terre à quelques pas de là.  
Merle avait suivi son regard et alla le ramasser.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui montrant.  
Elle considéra l'arme une seconde.  
« Un Beretta ? »  
- Et on met quoi dans un Beretta ?  
- Hum… du 45 ?  
- Non, andouille, du 9 millimètres ! Le 45 c'est pour les Colt.  
- Ah ouais, pardon.  
- Sois un peu attentive, merde. À quoi ça sert que j'me fasse chier à t'éduquer si c'est pour que ça rentre par une oreille et sorte par l'autre ? »  
Il lui tendit le revolver. Vi le prit, fouilla ses poches à la recherche des munitions adéquates et chargea l'arme.  
Le type par terre la suivit des yeux, terrorisé.  
« Non, ne fais pas ça, j't'en en supplie, j't'en en supplie ! gémit-il. Pitié, j't'en supplie, fais pas ça !  
- C'est ton flingue ? demanda Vi en armant le Beretta.  
- S'il te plait… s'il te plait… »  
Elle se tourna vers lui et répéta patiemment.  
« Est-ce que c'est ton flingue ?  
- Oui mais…  
- Donc c'est avec ça que tu m'as tiré dessus ? le coupa Vi tranquillement.  
- Je suis désolé, j'te d'mande pardon ! hurla le type. J'voulais pas te faire de mal, j'te jure, juste te désarmer. J't' aurais pas fait de mal !  
Vi sourit.  
« Oui oui tu l'as déjà dit ça, vous vouliez juste vous payer un peu de bon temps toi et tes potes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, hein ? Après tout faut bien profiter de la vie tant qu'on peut, c'est ma devise à moi aussi. Et puis toutes ces histoires de consentement franchement, c'est pas si important, j'veux dire, une fois les mains attachées dans le dos et la tronche explosée contre le macadam, une fille est forcément consentante nan ? »  
Le type ferma les yeux.  
« Pitié, ne me fais pas de mal, ne me tue pas, j't' en supplie, ne me tue pas ! »  
Vi le considéra un moment avec un sourire étonné.  
« Ne pas te tuer ? Mais tu es _déjà_ mort, abruti. »  
L'homme se mit à sangloter.  
« Enfin je comprends bien que ce soit dur à avaler, poursuivit-elle. Pour le coup c'est vraiment pas moi qui vais te jeter la pierre.  
- Bon, intervint Merle, agacé. C'est bien beau tout ça mais moi j'ai sommeil alors si tu pouvais abréger.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » demanda Vi en pointant le type nonchalamment de son arme.  
Merle haussa les épaules.  
« Ça c'est pas mon problème. C'est sur toi qu'il a tiré non ? Alors il est à toi, fais en ce que tu veux.  
- Mais toi tu ferais quoi ?  
- Moi j'gaspillerais certainement pas une balle pour ce genre de fils de pute.  
- NON ! hurla le type. J'vous en supplie, aidez-moi, ne me laissez pas comme ça !  
- Bon, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, annonça Vi. Vous étiez à pied, sans équipement, quasi les mains dans les poches, ça me parait donc plus que probable que vous ayez un campement, ou une bagnole dans le coin, tu me suis ?  
- Oui ! Oui, on était en voiture…  
- Ben voilà. Et donc, si tu voulais bien avoir l'extrême amabilité de me dire où elle se trouve histoire qu'on perde pas toute la matinée à la chercher, ce serait très gentil de ta part, et moi en échange je ferai un petit geste pour toi.  
- Tu vas me… m'achever ?  
- Proprement d'une balle dans la tête, garanti rapide, sans douleur et sans zombification ultérieure. Après tout, je te dois une balle, non ?  
- Et après ? Vous allez pas me laisser comme ça ? Vous allez… m'enterrer, hein ?  
- Et pis quoi encore ? cracha Merle. Pourquoi pas dire la messe tant qu'on y est ? Allez c'est bon, j'en ai plein le cul de ce con, achève-le si tu veux mais grouille-toi ! »  
L'homme lança à Vi un regard suppliant.  
« Okay, répondit-elle au blessé. Mais c'est bien parce que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. »  
Merle roula des yeux furibonds.  
« J'y crois pas, quelle conne !  
- Vous allez vraiment le faire ?  
- Mais oui mon vieux, promis juré, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer, avec Darwin, Karl Marx et Hitler, promit Vi avec un grand sourire.  
- On a la voiture garée une centaine de mètres après l'embouteillage, dans un petit chemin. Elle est noire avec une remorque.  
- Oh, merci, c'est vraiment très très gentil, mon pote, t'es une crème. Tu es le type le plus sympa qui m'ait jamais tiré dessus. Bon, t'as fait ta part, à moi de faire la mienne.»  
Il recommença à sangloter de plus belle.  
Vi s'agenouilla juste devant lui.  
Elle braqua le revolver en direction de son front et lui plaqua la paume sur les yeux de l'autre main.  
Il tremblait des pieds à la tête.  
« Je compte jusqu'à trois, annonça Vi. Un… »  
Le coup partit.  
« Rien ne vaut l'effet de surprise », dit-elle en se relevant, sans cesser de sourire. « Bon, maintenant cassos, j'ai sommeil moi aussi. Grouillons-nous de récupérer ce qui peut l'être dans leurs affaires et allons trouver un lit king size. »  
Elle passa devant Merle sans un seul regard pour le cadavre.  
« T'enterres pas ton nouvel ami ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ah, ça ? Oh non, j'ai menti. »  
Merle considéra un moment le type mort, pensif, alors qu'elle s'éloignait.  
Étrangement, la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux avait quelque chose de rassurant.  
Se retrouver à agoniser des heures, peut-être des jours durant, après avoir été mordu et subir jusqu'au bout la fièvre dévorante et les douleurs terribles de l'infection occupait une place importante dans la liste des choses qui lui faisaient vraiment peur.  
Mais maintenant, il avait la preuve que Vi était en mesure de faire ce qu'il fallait, qu'elle avait les nerfs assez solides pour prendre les choses en mains et faire ce qui devait être fait sans hésiter.  
« Et moi, si je meurs, tu m'enterreras ? lui demanda-t-il en lui emboîtant le pas.  
- Évidemment que oui ! répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. Toi, t'es _vraiment_mon ami. »

* * *

Ils s'arrêtent dans la première maison qu'ils virent. Par chance, aucun rôdeur ne s'y trouvait. Ils avaient eu plus que leur dose de zombies pour la journée.  
Vi monta l'escalier d'un pas de somnambule, alla vers la première porte qu'elle trouva, qui s'avéra être celle d'une chambre, marcha droit vers le lit et se laissa tomber en plein milieu, face contre le matelas, sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou de se mettre sous la couverture. Sa main tâtonna à la recherche d'un oreiller et elle se le colla sous la tête.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Merle pénétra à son tour dans la pièce.  
« Pousse-toi, ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit et en retirant ses chaussures.  
- Y a pas d'aut'lit ? maugréa-t-elle, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller.  
- Si mais il est occupé », répliqua Merle.  
En effet, lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de la seule autre chambre de la maison, il avait eu la désagréable surprise de trouver le cadavre d'une vieille femme gisant sur le lit, la moitié du visage emportée et projetée contre le mur, tenant encore son revolver à la main.  
« Prends tes aises alors », marmonna Vi en roulant de façon à lui laisser de la place. « Mais j'veux pas t'entendre râler parce que j'tousse. »  
Il s'installa à côté d'elle en prenant soin de garder ses distances et remarqua qu'elle portait encore ses chaussures.  
« Tu retires pas tes pompes ? »  
Aucune réponse n'arriva, il se pencha au dessus d'elle et constata qu'elle était déjà endormie.  
Merle haussa les épaules, lui délaça ses chaussures et les lui enleva. Elle replia ses jambes et se recroquevilla en étreignant son oreiller, avec un long soupir d'aise.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, elle commença à ronfler, comme souvent.  
Il essaya de s'endormir, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux, son esprit se remplissait de rôdeurs, de grognements et de morceaux de bois pointus dégoulinants de sang.  
Il regarda le dos de Vi face à lui et l'envia, elle qui réussissait toujours à trouver le sommeil si facilement.  
Il tendit le bras doucement vers elle, avant de s'arrêter, hésitant. Il acheva finalement son geste et posa la main sur son dos. Il se concentra un moment sur la façon dont sa paume se levait et s'abaissait doucement au rythme de sa respiration paisible. Après quoi il ferma les yeux et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

À son réveil, la première chose qu'il sentit fut une odeur de tabac, celui que fumait Vi, fort, lourd, âcre, mais également avec une note aromatique surprenante, une odeur particulière qui lui rappelait certains whiskies, doublé de quelque chose de fruité, presque sucré, comme de la vanille, ou bien un chocolat noir au goût prononcé.  
Il se rendit compte que l'odeur recouvrait celle de putréfaction, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là.  
D'expérience, et suite à leur discussion tabagique de la veille, Merle savait que sa partenaire fumait quasi exclusivement du tabac Captain Black, avec son petit bateau sur l'emballage, et quelques fois du Kentucky Bird, dans son élégant paquet blanc orné d'un oiseau rouge, qu'elle nommait avec humour son « tabac de fille » ou le « tabac-thé du petit déj' », à cause de son arôme particulièrement léger et fleuri.  
Contrairement aux produits vitaux comme l'eau potable, les aliments frais ou l'essence, le tabac à pipe n'était absolument pas difficile à se procurer. Lorsqu'il s'était agi de vider les rayonnages des magasins, les gens ne s'étaient pas jetés dessus en priorité, contrairement aux cigarettes, qui étaient devenues relativement rares.  
Il faut croire que les survivants amateurs de pipe n'étaient pas légion. Ainsi, Vi avait à sa disposition plus de tabac qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en fumer avant de mourir, et elle pouvait largement se permettre les choix gastronomiques les plus subtils.  
D'ailleurs, selon ses propres dires, elle fumait mieux et davantage depuis le début de la fin du monde. Elle pouvait se permettre tout ce qu'elle désirait en matière de tabac, n'ayant plus besoin de l'acheter, et toutes les interdictions de fumer, si casse-couilles et si nombreuses aux États-Unis, pays anti-tabac au possible, avaient disparu.  
Son stock commençait à être dangereusement bas au moment où elle avait rencontré Merle, mais elle avait eu l'occasion de se constituer une solide réserve lors de leur passage au Walmart, elle avait raflé absolument tout ce qui pouvait se fourrer dans une pipe, des mélanges fruités chimiques les plus écœurants aux tabacs d'arrière-grand-père les plus puants, dans une orgie nicotinique sans limite, digne de la droguée qu'elle était.  
Tout comme les écureuils qui cachaient un nombre incroyable de noisettes pour l'hiver et oubliaient plus de la moitié de leurs cachettes, Vi avait stocké des quantités absurdes de cancer à fumer, alors qu'il était évident qu'elle n'en consommerait pas le tiers.  
Ses paquets de Captain Black traînaient dans toute la voiture, dans chaque vide-poche, dans la boite à gants, sur le tableau de bord, entre les banquettes, en vrac de le coffre et jusque sous les sièges.  
Merle retrouvait des miettes de tabac dans tous les coins, dans les replis des housses, par terre, même dans les couvertures.  
Cette foutue gamine avait transformée la Dodge toute entière en une blague à tabac surdimensionnée roulante. Il avait eu beau s'énerver, crier, menacer, il semblait qu'aucune force humaine de pouvait venir à bout du pouvoir d'invasion nicotinique de Vi.  
Mais, au fil des jours, il s'était progressivement habitué à cette odeur de tabac omniprésente.  
Par extension, c'était l'odeur de Vi. Elle en était imprégnée, sur les mains, les habits, jusque dans les cheveux. C'était devenu un parfum familier.  
De la même façon qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus voir une arbalète, ou même une simple flèche, sans songer à son frère, ni apercevoir quoi que ce soit se déplaçant sur deux roues sans penser à sa moto, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, Merle associerait l'arôme du tabac à pipe à Vi, et le souvenir qu'il conserverait d'elle serait autant olfactif que visuel.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'il prenait le temps de se réveiller sans hâte, humant la présence de la jeune fille à ses côtés avant même d'ouvrir les yeux et de la voir, il se rendit compte que, pour la première fois depuis son amputation, il avait bien dormi. Il n'avait pas eu le sommeil agité, il ne s'était pas réveillé en sursaut, ni, comme souvent, le cœur lourd et l'esprit encore rempli d'impressions fugaces, de demis-cauchemars flous à la saveur amère.  
Il avait dormi longtemps, paisiblement et sans rêves.  
En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée, et que la pièce était désormais éclairée d'une lueur orangée, probablement une ou plusieurs bougies. Une des couvertures provenant de la voiture s'était matérialisée sur lui durant son sommeil, pour contrebalancer une température qui était probablement descendue en même temps que le soleil.  
Merle se retourna et trouva Vi assise, ou plutôt affalée sur son oreiller reposant contre la tête du lit, fumant la pipe.  
« Bonjour Merle. »  
Il sourit. C'était marrant, elle disait toujours la même chose à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux se réveillait, c'était toujours le même « Bonjour Merle », toujours sur un ton joyeux, accompagné d'un sourire, et ce, quel que soit le moment de la journée, ou même de la nuit.  
« Bonjour Vi », répondit-il, lui rendant son salut pour la première fois.  
Il s'installa à côté d'elle et ils restèrent comme ça, silencieux.  
Elle se mit à faire des ronds de fumée.  
Merle se pencha et ramassa son manteau par terre, d'où il tira son paquet de clopes, et s'en alluma une.  
Il attendit qu'elle forme son prochain rond de fumée, puis il en fit un à son tour, plus petit, l'envoyant pile au centre du premier.

* * *

**Et voilà comment se finit ce petit arc Arbre et Zombis, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu (et que ça ne vous aura pas donné envie de commencer à fumer, car rappelons-le, fumer c'est mal^^).**  
**Les aventures de nos deux survivants continuent au prochain chapitre, avec au programme : une boîte de conserve meurtrière, une paire de menottes et une promenade en barque.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Cathoux :** Pourquoi la chemise ? Je peux te répondre là-dessus, parce que je ne pense pas que ce détail sera expliqué dans l'histoire (c'est typiquement le genre de trucs que j'ai imaginé comme background mais qui n'apparaît pas dans le récit, ce n'est pas le seul). Tout simplement parce que Vi et son frère était des jumeaux extrêmement fusionnels, ils vivaient ensemble, faisaient presque tout ensemble, et comme elle le dit elle-même, se considéraient comme les deux moitiés d'un tout… ils avaient donc une façon de fonctionner où ils appliquaient systématiquement le « ce qui est à moi est à toi ».  
J'ai toujours été absolument fascinée par les jumeaux, que ça soit dans la vraie vie comme dans la fiction. Il y a plusieurs façons de faire fonctionner un couple de jumeaux, ça peut être un duo, un duel, des personnes complémentaires, ou au contraire rivales. La façon de les décrire au quotidien aussi peut être différente.  
Pour prendre une paire de jumeaux que tu aimes particulièrement, les Mac Manus bros… eux sont sur un fonctionnement « en double », façon miroir. Tout est double : deux paquets de cigarettes, deux manteaux noirs, deux tatouages, deux briquets, deux peignoirs.  
Vi et son frère Nel, eux ne sont pas dans un fonctionnement double, ils sont plutôt dans un fonctionnement unique, c'est-à-dire qu'un même objet sera utilisé tour à tour par chacun d'entre eux.  
Anecdote tirée de ma vraie vie… J'ai été mono en colonie de vacances, et parmi les enfants, il y avait une paire de jumeaux garçons (8 ans). Ils avaient une seule valise pour deux, et leurs habits n'étaient pas marqués spécifiquement par un prénom ou l'autre. Ils ne s'habillaient pas pareil, mais chaque jour, ils choisissaient les vêtements qu'ils allaient porter, ensemble.  
Et bien Vi et son frère fonctionnent comme ça.  
Notamment avec les habits, c'était une sorte de jeu, ou plutôt de clin d'œil pour eux d'avoir une garde robe commune pour certaines choses (pas toutes évidemment, s'agissant d'un garçon et une fille, il y a des différences inévitables de silhouette, mais dans l'ensemble, ils avaient quand même un gabarit assez proche), comme les chemises, les manteaux, les teeshirts.  
La chemise que Vi porte dans l'histoire est une qui était plus spécifiquement à son frère, mais qu'elle a eu l'occasion de mettre régulièrement. Quand ce dernier est mort, elle a fait exprès de prendre quelque chose qui lui rappellerait son frère, et qui aurait aussi son odeur… à savoir la dernière chemise qu'il a portée.

J'en profite pour passer à une autre de tes remarques, sur le deuil fraternel qui crée un point commun entre Vi et Merle. C'est exact, et ça va inévitablement les rapprocher. Toutefois, ils ont des visions différentes de la fraternité, car la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec leur frère était différente. Merle avait une vision de grand frère, il a élevé Daryl, a joué un rôle d'éducateur, également de protecteur, de point de repère. Il s'est efforcé de faire en sorte que Daryl puisse avoir une vie meilleure que celle qu'il a eue, il a tenté de résoudre certains problèmes, d'éviter certaines erreurs à dix ans d'écart. Pour Merle, Daryl est une sorte de référence morale : même s'il a foiré tout le reste, s'il n'a pas été à la hauteur, au moins avec son petit frère, il a fait quelque chose de bien, car Daryl est, de son point de vue, quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de _meilleur _que lui. Il symbolise le côté humain de Merle, ce dont il est capable s'il s'en donne la peine.  
Alors que pour Vi, son frère, c'est son miroir, son alter ego, son âme sœur, littéralement. C'est quelqu'un qui a toujours, toujours été là, depuis sa naissance. Sa personnalité, sa psychologie, est profondément fondue dans celle de son frère, et ce qu'elle a perdu c'est la moitié d'elle-même, véritablement.  
Mais on aura l'occasion d'aborder ce sujet en détails.  
Au passage, Vi n'a pas tiré une balle dans la tête de son jumeau. Elle a dit l'avoir tué, sans préciser comment. Mais lors de leur mésaventure au Walmart, elle déclare à Merle n'avoir jamais utilisé une arme à feu avant ça. Elle a donc dû le tuer d'une autre façon.

Chapitre redondant pas redondant ? Merci !  
Effectivement, combien de fois lit-on dans ce chapitre les mots planter, piquer, transpercer, harponner, traverser, passer au travers, ou bien épieu, pointe, lance, pique, harpon… un peu beaucoup sans doute, mais bon, c'est bien pourtant ce à quoi on a affaire, une brochette-party très très longue.  
Je voulais faire sentir le côté affreux du truc, la fatigue qui s'installe, le défi d'endurance, l'odeur qui s'incruste, les gestes répétés jusqu'à la douleur… le truc qui semble ne pas avoir de fin.  
J'aimais bien l'idée qu'à un moment le lecteur en vienne à se dire « Booooon, c'est quand que c'est fini ? Y en a un peu marre », parce que là, pour le coup, ça le met bien dans la peau des personnages ^^

Merle et Vi fidèles à eux-mêmes, en effet. Maintenant, leurs personnalités et leurs façons de faire sont bien posées, et sont vouées à rester constantes (ou pas ? Vi va-t-elle apprendre la patience et la modération au cours de son voyage ? Qui sait…). Elle n'est toujours pas prête à écouter la voix du Grand Frère, elle a la tête sacrément dure pour certains trucs, c'est un de ses défauts, c'est comme ça. Mais est-ce vraiment une grande surprise de la part d'une personne qui s'obstine à fumer davantage qu'une locomotive à vapeur alors qu'elle souffre d'asthme ? Vi aime bien n'en faire qu'à sa tête, même (surtout !) si c'est un choix stupide. Il y a quelque chose chez elle de joyeusement nihiliste, une philosophie profonde de la connerie assumée.

Mais soudain, elle passe à un cheveu de la grosse catastrophe, et la chute fatale est évitée de peu grâce à une main gauche secourable (joli réflexe Merle ! A part ça, t'en a rien à foutre d'elle, hein ^.^) Elle se ramasse la frousse du siècle, forcément, et cette fois-ci, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de la montrer. Elle est courageuse quand il s'agit de se battre, parce qu'elle se contrôle et contrôle la situation. Mais dans une situation comme ça, de perte d'équilibre soudaine et d'effet de surprise maximum, le contrôle fout le camp et tout ce qu'elle arrive à faire c'est se raccrocher frénétiquement à tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main.  
T'as déjà vu un chat qu'on essaie de mettre dans le bain ? Il panique comme un malade et laboure les bras qui le tiennent à coups de griffes pour s'y agripper, en mode « DO NOT WANT ! » Et ben Vi, c'était exactement ça ! :D

Et le chapitre s'achève sur une autre perte totale de contrôle, de Merle cette fois-ci. Trop plein, et ça déborde sans crier gare. Là aussi, c'est la surprise, personne ne s'attendait à ça, pas Vi, pas le lecteur, et certainement pas Merle.  
Je voulais montrer qu'il n'y a pas de « bon » moment pour pleurer. Souvent les personnages se mettent à se confier dans un moment opportun, un moment de calme où ils ont l'occasion de faire le point et de se laisser un peu aller. Comme s'ils se disaient « Tiens, j'ai un peu de temps libre, et une oreille compatissante à proximité, j'vais en profiter pour pleurer un p'tit coup. »  
Là c'est tout le contraire, le moment n'est ni choisi, ni opportun, et le déclencheur est totalement hors sujet, juste une scène tellement absurde qu'il se met à rire, ce qui lui fait lâcher les nerfs, et c'est parti pour les chutes du Niagara, parce que quand on commence ce genre de crise de larmes, on ne peut plus, absolument plus s'arrêter.  
Je voulais aussi faire le point sur Merle, montrer à quel point il est mal. Il n'a plus rien.  
Il a perdu absolument tout ce qu'il avait, tout ce qui pouvait avoir un sens pour lui est détruit à tout jamais, il est seul, loin de chez lui, il a été trahi par son propre groupe, a vécu quelque chose d'incroyablement traumatisant, a perdu son frère, a échappé de peu à la mort… et maintenant il se retrouve avec une personne qui ne lui apporte aucun espoir, qui ne lui vend aucun futur possible, autour de Vi, il n'y a pas d'avenir, que de la mort.  
Tout ça est terrible, et personne ne pourrait supporter ça. Surtout lui qui fait tout pour cacher ses sentiments, retenir sa peine, ne rien exprimer du tout, ne surtout pas se confier.  
Le craquage était inévitable.  
Mais comme tu le dis, paradoxalement, la situation tourne à son avantage. Parce qu'il est coincé, littéralement, il est obligé de faire face à ce qu'il ressent, incapable de le cacher, et il est forcé de partager ça avec Vi. Et là, pour une fois, elle a assuré. Vraiment assuré. Pas de blague à la con, pas de paroles de réconfort mièvres qui l'auraient mise en colère et aurait ajouté à son malaise, juste une présence silencieuse, une paire de bras accueillante et une épaule où pleurer. Juste exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Dans ce passage de l'histoire Arbre et Zombis, les deux personnages découvrent qu'ils peuvent se faire confiance. Vi découvre qu'elle peut compter sur Merle pour l'épauler en cas de besoin : lorsqu'il vient à son secours, lorsqu'il vérifie qu'elle n'a pas le nez cassé, lorsqu'il la réchauffe, lorsqu'il fait le choix délibéré de ne pas la balancer de l'arbre, lorsqu'il l'empêche de tomber, et, dans ce chapitre, lorsqu'il est prêt à tuer son agresseur à coups de poings, pour le punir.  
De son côté, Merle découvre qu'il peut compter sur elle comme soutien moral, et réconfort : lorsqu'elle fait exprès de lancer une discussion musique pour le distraire du cafard que provoque chez lui le cimetière de voitures, lorsqu'elle réussit à le faire rire dans l'arbre, lorsqu'elle le réconforte alors qu'il pleure, et lorsqu'il se rend compte que sa présence l'aide à dormir.  
A ce point de l'histoire, ils sont vraiment parvenus à une complémentarité, une échange égalitaire.

**Pour Saphira :** (La review du chapitre 19 donc)  
Je n'ai rien à ajouter à l'anecdote du chapeau, parce que tu as déjà dit exactement ce qu'il y avait à en dire. Ça n'a pas eu beaucoup de valeur pour Merle, ça en a eu beaucoup pour Vi (et elle retrouve son chapeau bien aimé dans ce chapitre, tout est bien qui finit bien)  
Bien sûr que Merle est un enculé, c'est un véritable égoïste. Son credo c'est vraiment « moi d'abord, toi on verra plus tard ». Il en a rien à foutre que Vi soit une femme, ou même une malade à ce point. Il n'est pas mauvais au point de la mettre délibérément en danger, ou de lui faire subir quelque chose de réellement désagréable (on voit d'ailleurs qu'il cherche désormais à ne plus lui faire de mal physiquement)… mais qu'elle doive se taper le sale boulot et aller se geler les fesses sous la pluie, il s'en badigeonne le nombril de la crème de l'indifférence la plus profonde. C'est pas parce qu'il a un certain respect pour elle qu'il va lui accorder un traitement de faveur.  
C'est d'ailleurs la même chose dans l'arbre quand ils massacrent les zombis. Même lorsqu'il la voit fatiguée, pas une seule fois il ne va lui dire « Allez, c'est bon, repose-toi un peu, t'es crevée là ». Nan, elle est là, elle fait le boulot comme tout le monde jusqu'à ce qu'elle en puisse plus, épi c'est tout.

Et ouais, c'est toujours, toujours à celui qui aura la plus grosse entre ces deux là, et il y a toujours un côté immature là-dedans, parce que c'est un point commun qu'ils ont : ils sont tous les deux joueurs, et perdent facilement leur sérieux « d'adulte ». Pierre feuille ciseaux, c'est typiquement le genre de défi crétin qui leur permet de débloquer une situation tendue.

Bouh, Vi rencontre _encore _des gens, ce sont _encore _des méchants, et elle finit _encore_ en mauvaise posture (pour la troisième fois d'ailleurs, pas le seconde)… ça commence à devenir un air connu. Elle-même commence à en avoir un peu marre, comme elle le dit elle-même dans le Walmart, « mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les gens à toujours vouloir me tirer dessus ? ». C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Zut alors !  
Bon, alors, ce n'est pas parce que je manque d'imagination que je fous des vilains pas beaux partout, je vous rassure.  
Nos deux compères vont avoir l'occasion de croiser toutes sortes de personnes durant leur voyage, et tous ne seront pas agressifs, et ils vont rencontrer des vrais gens avec une personnalité et une histoire, avec qui ils vont nouer des liens (je l'avais déjà dit, mais même si Merle et Vi sont les personnages principaux de l'histoire, ils ne sont pas les seuls, il va y avoir plusieurs autres OC. A travers Vi et Merle et leur voyage, je veux aussi montrer le monde de TWD, ses différentes facettes, ce qu'il a de bon et de mauvais, les différents survivants qu'on peut y rencontrer), donc… patience, ça va se diversifier ! :D  
Et non, Merle n'est pas voué à être l'éternel chevalier servant de l'histoire, on aura même l'occasion de voir le contraire se produire, héhéhé ! Pour l'instant, Vi joue le rôle de l'éternelle maladroite et malchanceuse sur qui le sort s'acharne (il y a aussi un petit effet comique de répétition voulu et assumé de ma part, du fait que dès qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un ça finit mal, et que dès que quelqu'un doit être blessé/prendre des coups/être en danger, c'est toujours sur sa gueule que ça tombe)… Mais la chance tourne, parfois.


	23. Sur l'eau et dans l'eau

**Chapitre 22 : Sur l'eau et dans l'eau**

_Prenez le plus distrait des hommes, absorbé dans la plus profonde des rêveries, dressez-le sur ses jambes, incitez-le à poser un pied devant l'autre, et il vous conduira infailliblement vers l'eau, pour autant qu'il y en ait dans la région._

* * *

Il y avait une odeur particulière dans la voiture ce matin-là, en plus de l'habituel parfum de tabac. Un parfum de pomme.  
Après leur réveil, Merle et Vi avaient traîné au lit un long moment, fumant et discutant tranquillement, s'accordant un repos bien mérité. Ils avaient ensuite repris la route, quelques heures avant l'aube. Merle s'était endormi sur la banquette arrière et, à son réveil, le soleil était levé et le petit déjeuner prêt.  
Après ça, Vi était, comme à son habitude, partie en balade, et elle en était revenue avec plusieurs kilos de pommes.  
C'était maintenant Merle qui conduisait, sur une petite route serpentant à travers la montagne, et il était relativement défoncé, lui et son amie s'étant offert quelques lignes de cocaïne en complément du petit déjeuner.  
Conduire sous l'effet de la coke était particulièrement exaltant, de son point de vue, il avait l'impression d'être aux commandes d'un véritable vaisseau spatial, ou bien d'un avion de chasse, et tout lui semblait plus rapide, plus excitant. De fait, il conduisait largement au dessus de la limite raisonnable pour une si petite route, et faisait exprès de prendre tous les virages en épingle, faisant crisser les pneus et passant à chaque fois très près du bord de la chaussée. Vi suivait leur progression avec enthousiasme, poussant des cris de surprise, de joie et de peur mêlée à chaque fois que la Dodge frôlait de peu la rambarde de sécurité, manquant de faire un vol plané hors de la route.  
Merle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que la voiture ait un gyrophare, ou bien des lance-missiles, tiens, ça, ça aurait été chouette putain, il aurait pu dégommer quelques arbres au passage, ça aurait été impressionnant.  
Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?), le col s'acheva, et la route redevint moins sinueuse, poussant Merle à adopter une conduite moins amusante.  
Il sentit l'odeur de pomme et constata que Vi était en train d'en découper une en quartiers, la nettoyant soigneusement.  
Elle prit un morceau de fruit du bout des doigts et le tendit vers lui.  
« Pomme ? »  
Pour toute réponse, Merle ouvrit la bouche et elle y enfourna le quartier de pomme.  
Elle lui fit avaler deux pommes entières comme ça, par morceaux, alors qu'il continuait à conduire.  
« C'est trop mignon ! » fit-elle en gloussant.  
Pour se venger, Merle attrapa ses doigts en même temps que le bout de pomme suivant, et les suça à grand coups de langue en y mettant le plus de bave possible.  
« Baaaaaah, dégueulasse ! » s'écria Vi en éclatant de rire, en essuyant ses doigts dans sa chemise.  
Merle s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque soudain, elle poussa un cri.  
« Stop ! »  
Il écrasa la pédale de frein instinctivement, manquant de les envoyer contre le pare brise tous les deux.  
« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?  
- Recule.  
- Où ça ?  
- Le carrefour qu'on vient de passer, j'ai vu quelque chose.  
- Quoi ? T'as vu quoi ? demanda-t-il en faisant marche arrière  
- Ça ! » répondit Vi joyeusement en désignant un panneau sur le bord de la route.  
Il indiquait « _Lac de l'Ours, 2 miles_ »  
« Et ben quoi ? fit Merle.  
- Je veux y aller !  
- C'est pas sur not'route.  
- Mais j'veux y aller quand même !  
- J'croyais que tu voulais aller à la mer.  
- Oui, mais j'veux aussi profiter du voyage. Je veux passer la journée au lac, trouver un bateau et faire une promenade sur l'eau. »  
Elle avait un grand sourire de petite fille qui s'apprêtait à visiter Disneyworld. Merle haussa les épaules.  
Après tout, le journée était belle, et il était de bonne humeur.  
« Va pour le Lac de l'Ours, alors, dit-il en tournant à l'intersection.  
- Ouaiiiiiiiis !  
- Mais tu me coupes une autre pomme.  
- Tout de suite, Capitaine ! »

* * *

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent en vue du lac, Vi poussa des cris de joie émerveillée.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est beau ! Hein, Merle, hein qu'il est beau ? »  
Alors qu'il se garait sur un petit parking désert à quelques mètres à peine de la berge, il devait bien admettre que le paysage était plaisant à voir.  
L'eau était d'un vert profond et miroitait sous le soleil, ici et là, quelques maisons en bois, de type chalets, apparaissaient parmi les arbres de la forêt, étendant leurs pontons jusque dans le lac. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un rôdeur, ni même du moindre cadavre nulle part. Aucune odeur de putréfaction dans l'air, l'endroit semblait absolument vierge, préservé. Sauvegardé.  
Ils n'avaient croisé aucune présence humaine sur la route, les environs paraissaient absolument déserts, l'unique signe de vie était le chant des oiseaux, ici et là, et quelques canards naviguant paisiblement sur l'eau.  
Il y avait un ponton non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, et plusieurs barques y étaient amarrées.  
Vi jaillit de la voiture et courut sur la jetée de bois, incapable d'attendre plus longtemps avant d'aller canoter sur le lac. Merle la suivit tranquillement, passant en revue les embarcations.  
« On prend celle-là ! Ce sera notre baleinière ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement en pointant du doigt une petite barque en bois, juste assez grande pour y tenir à deux ou trois, vide à l'exception d'une paire de rames.  
- T'es stupide ou quoi ? C'est la seule qu'a pas de moteur. »  
Vi fronça les sourcils, son visage prenant une expression grave.  
« Est-ce que les fiers matelots du Péquod avaient un moteur à l'arrière de leur baleinière lorsqu'ils partirent chasser le cachalot ? Est-ce que le glorieux et terrible Capitaine Achab avait un moteur à essence pour le propulser vers l'ultime affrontement entre lui et Moby Dick ? »  
Elle pointa un doigt vers le lac théâtralement.  
« Non, Merle, jamais, en aucun cas ! Tous ces héros ont ramé vers leur destin, à la force des bras, en vrais hommes qu'ils étaient, et c'est à la rame que nous irons naviguer sur ce lac ! »  
Merle sourit.  
« En fait, tu es complètement défoncée, c'est ça ?  
- Exactement ! s'écria-t-elle triomphalement.  
- Et t'as pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, par hasard ? »  
Il leva ostensiblement son moignon. Évidemment. Il faut deux mains pour pouvoir ramer.  
« Aucune importance, c'est moi qui ramerai ! déclara Vi. De toute façon, a-t-on déjà vu un capitaine tenir lui-même les rames de sa propre baleinière ? Ce serait une hérésie, un blasphème, un crime de lèse majesté. Le capitaine se tient à l'avant, donne les ordres et les matelots rament. »  
Merle hésita un peu, son instinct lui soufflant que l'idée n'était pas forcément aussi brillante que son amie semblait le penser. Mais ledit instinct se voyait contraint de souffler à travers un épais nuage de drogue et d'alcool… autant dire que le souffle de l'instinct, pour Merle, à ce moment-là, fut réduit à une minuscule brise, à peine un petit frôlement d'air. L'idée d'être le capitaine de l'embarcation et de se faire promener sur l'eau par une obéissante et joyeuse matelote était par ailleurs terriblement alléchante.  
« Allez, Capitaine ! Larguons les amarres et en chasse ! La baleine blanche n'attend pas !  
- Ok, matelote, mais laisse-moi le temps de prendre mon harpon », répondit Merle en rigolant.  
Il retourna à la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et en sortit une canne à pêche. Avisant un magasin de pêche sur le bord de la route à proximité du lac, il y avait fait une halte. Quitte à passer la journée au lac, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable et en profiter pour prendre un peu de poisson. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien tout le matériel nécessaire, fil à pêche, hameçons et un seau pour y mettre les poissons. Il compléta son attirail de pêcheur par une boite de corned beef, qui constituerait un appât acceptable, et plusieurs canettes de bière ainsi qu'une bouteille de whisky et un paquet de chips au bacon. Il y ajouta l'inhalateur de Vi, dont elle avait bien évidemment oublié de se munir, et fourra le tout dans un sac à dos, avant de verrouiller la Dodge et de rejoindre sa partenaire.  
Vi était déjà assise dans une barque, rames en mains, trépignant d'impatience, frappant l'eau en poussant des « Elle souffle ! Elle souffle ! » exaltés.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, Merle se rendit rapidement compte que sa jeune chasseuse de baleines ne savait absolument pas ramer du tout. Elle se perdait en mouvements aussi enthousiastes que désordonnés et inefficaces, et leur embarcation tournait en rond sur elle-même sans aller nulle part, alors qu'elle éclaboussait joyeusement l'intérieur de la barque.  
« Stop, stop stop ! » cria-t-il avant de se retrouver trempé des pieds à la tête. « Ça va pas du tout, tu fais de la merde, là, jeune fille ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on rame, bordel de merde ! Est-ce qu'il y a un seul truc au monde que tu sais faire correctement ? »  
Il occupa le quart d'heure suivant à lui donner un cours d'aviron. Après divers cris, menaces, jurons exaspérés et deux coups sur la tête (dont un coup de rame), Vi parvint finalement à ramer à peu près efficacement.  
Elle se mit à tirer sur les rames joyeusement, les plongeant et les tirant hors de l'eau avec application et énergie, s'efforçant de faire comme il le lui avait appris.  
Elle ramait tellement fort que Merle pouvait déjà prédire qu'elle allait s'épuiser rapidement, mais elle y mettait tant d'enthousiasme et était visiblement si heureuse d'être dans un bateau qu'il la laissa faire. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas envie de jouer les rabat-joie. Après tout, il fallait bien que la fougue de la jeunesse s'exprime de temps en temps.  
Il s'accouda au rebord, savourant simplement le plaisir de glisser sur l'eau, appréciant la beauté et le calme du paysage autour de lui. Le ciel était bleu, avec quelques nuages paresseux, la température était agréable, chaude mais pas trop. Les arbres commençaient tout juste à se parer de leurs couleurs d'automne, et il y avait un parfum dans l'air, une senteur de forêt, de bois, de terre.  
C'était une journée comme il en avait connu dans le passé, une belle journée.  
Il ferma les yeux et, l'espace d'un instant, le bruit des rames remuant l'eau, le frémissement des arbres, l'odeur de la nature, le ramenèrent à cette époque, et il s'imagina être dans cette barque en compagnie de son frère.  
Il resta quelques minutes les yeux fermés, un sourire mélancolique planant sur son visage, savourant cette très rare et très précieuse occasion de vivre un moment qui n'était pas la fin du monde. Un moment normal.  
Il sentit les rames s'arrêter et ouvrit un œil.  
« Déjà fatiguée ?  
- Non, mais on est assez loin du bord, là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? C'est toi le Capitaine, j'te rappelle, dis-moi où tu veux aller.  
- Peu importe, continue juste à ramer.  
- Oui, Capitaine ! »

Ils firent halte au milieu du lac, Merle remplit le seau d'eau, y mit les bières et le whisky au frais et prépara la canne à pêche.  
La jeune fille avoua qu'elle n'avait jamais pêché de sa vie et se montra très enthousiaste à l'idée d'attraper du poisson pour la première fois, y voyant un moyen évident de se rapprocher des héros de son roman.  
Après le cours d'aviron, Vi reçut donc un cours de pêche à la ligne.  
Mais elle constata bien vite que la pêche en eau douce était bien moins exaltante que la chasse à la baleine, pour ne pas dire franchement monotone et profondément ennuyeuse. Elle laissa bien vite la canne à pêche et son compagnon et se contenta de bavarder avec lui en descendant bière sur bière, lui laissant le soin de capturer le menu du jour.  
Lorsque le premier poisson mordit à l'hameçon, ils durent fournir un véritable travail d'équipe pour le ramener jusqu'au bateau, Merle étant incapable de s'en sortir d'une main. Vi maintint la canne à pêche alors qu'il actionnait le moulinet, et ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour saisir la grosse truite qu'ils tirèrent hors de l'eau et la mettre dans le seau malgré ses protestations violentes.  
Plusieurs autres truites ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre la première en compagnie du whisky et des canettes de bière, et Vi s'amusa à mettre sa main dans le seau pour sentir les poissons se frotter contre sa peau. Elle était déjà en train de détailler à haute voix la façon dont elle allait les cuisiner.

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et la température commençait à devenir chaude. Merle avait retiré sa chemise et Vi avait relevé les manches de la sienne.  
Il avait une drôle de sensation depuis un petit moment. Il avait l'impression d'être observé. Il avait beau regarder de tous les côtés, il n'avait rien remarqué. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce sentiment d'être épié, surveillé.  
Il haussa les épaules et tenta de chasser ça de ses pensées, reportant son attention sur Vi, qui se trouvait à moitié allongée sur son banc.  
Elle plongea son bras dans l'eau.  
« Je me demande si l'eau est bonne… » dit-elle rêveusement.  
Merle se leva lentement et un sourire démoniaque apparut progressivement sur ses lèvres.  
Lorsqu'elle le vit poser la canne à pêche, Vi commença à comprendre.  
« Oh non, oh non non non, n'y pense même pas ! menaça-t-elle.  
- Quoi, tu veux savoir si l'eau est bonne, y a qu'une seule façon de vérifier. »  
Il se jeta sur elle et elle se débattit furieusement en poussant des cris perçants. Mais il était plus fort qu'elle, et, malgré tous ses efforts et les coups qu'elle lui envoya, il parvint à la soulever dans ses bras, la barque tanguant dangereusement, sur le point de chavirer.  
« Non, Merle, non ! Putain de merde, arrête, sale con !» hurla-t-elle.  
Il la balança à l'eau, où elle tomba dans une gerbe d'éclaboussures.  
« Alors, verdict ? Elle est bonne ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle refit surface.  
En entendant le véritable festival d'insultes qu'elle lui balança, il en déduit que l'eau était peut-être bien un peu froide.  
« Enfoiré de bâtard ! J'avais mon tabac et ma pipe dans les poches ! Et la photo de mon frère ! Sale con !» vociféra-t-elle.  
Son chapeau flottait non loin d'elle, elle le récupéra et nagea vers la barque.  
Elle s'agrippa au rebord de l'embarcation et mit le Stetson à l'intérieur.  
« Tu perds rien pour attendre, gros sac à merde !  
- Ouais ouais, c'est ça » fit Merle en se marrant.  
Il constata qu'elle était en train de retirer sa chemise. Elle la balança en boule dans le fond de la barque, et son teeshirt ne tarda pas à la suivre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?  
- A ton avis ? J'vais nager un peu, l'eau est excellente, quitte à être mouillée, autant en profiter » répondit-elle en souriant.  
Elle retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon et se retrouva en petite culotte.  
« Tu devrais venir, c'est super agréable ! déclara-t-elle en s'éloignant de la barque en dos crawlé.  
- Non merci, sans façon. »  
Elle rigola.  
« Faudra bien te mettre à nager tôt ou tard, à moins que tu préfères rester au milieu du lac définitivement. J'te rappelle que tu ne peux pas ramer. »  
Le sourire de Merle s'évanouit d'un coup.  
Putain, elle avait raison, la saloperie, il avait complètement oublié ce détail.  
« Bon ben je crois que je vais nager peinard jusqu'à la berge, hein ! annonça Vi gaiement. On se voit plus tard, ok Merle ? Bonne pêche !  
- Hop hop hop, jeune fille ! Pas si vite ! »  
Elle se retourna et blêmit en voyant ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
Il tenait délicatement sa pipe entre le pouce et l'index, juste au dessus de l'eau.  
« Je me demande si elle va flotter ou couler, dit-il innocemment.  
- Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ça, putain ! C'est bon, c'est bon, je ramerai ! Ok ? Repose ça ! S'il te plait, fais pas de connerie ! »  
Merle la lâcha et la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle touche l'eau. Vi avait poussé un cri d'horreur et son visage s'était décomposé en une fraction de seconde.  
Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de foutre sa pipe à l'eau, il savait qu'elle y tenait énormément, mais à ce point-là, il n'aurait pas cru.  
« D'accord, ta pipe échappe à la noyade… pour l'instant » déclara-t-il en la posant.  
Vi poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
« Bon, on est quittes, arrête les trucs horribles maintenant, d'accord ?  
- J'arrête les trucs horribles, dit-il.  
- Tu peux mettre ma photo à sécher, s'il te plait ?  
- Ok. »  
Il la secoua pour en chasser l'eau et la posa soigneusement sur un des bancs de la barque, à côté de son chapeau, de sa pipe et de son tabac.  
Après quoi, il reprit la canne à pêche et lança sa ligne du côté opposé à Vi. Il doutait fort qu'il reste le moindre poisson dans les environs après un tel remue-ménage, mais ça valait toujours le coup d'essayer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit Vi commencer à tousser, d'abord normalement, puis de plus en plus fort.  
_Oh merde !_  
« Hey, ça va ? »  
Elle était à plusieurs mètres de la barque et sa crise paraissait empirer de seconde en seconde.  
Elle avait visiblement le plus grand mal à se maintenir à flots, et l'appela au secours désespérément avec un regard totalement paniqué.  
« J'arrive ! » cria-t-il.  
Il empoigna une rame et brassa l'eau furieusement, faisant de son mieux pour se rapprocher d'elle.  
Elle fit de même de son côté, nageant vers lui comme elle pouvait, avalant et crachant de l'eau, sa tête disparaissant régulièrement sous la surface.  
Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment proches, Merle tendit la rame au maximum.  
« Attrape ! Accroche-toi ! »  
Elle s'agrippa désespérément au morceau de bois avec les peu de forces qui lui restaient.  
« Ne lâche pas surtout ! Garde la tête hors de l'eau ! »  
Lorsqu'il l'eut ramenée juste à côté de la barque, elle paraissait à demi inconsciente et respirait terriblement mal, toussant et crachant un mélange d'eau et de sang.  
« Oh merde… Viens là, viens ! » Il l'attrapa fermement et se pencha par-dessus le plat bord pour la saisir et la remonter. « J'te tiens, c'est bon maintenant, c'est bon. »  
Soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la soulever, Vi ouvrit grand les yeux en souriant, saisit son débardeur des deux mains, prit appui des deux pieds sur le bord de la barque, jambes pliées, et le tira vers elle d'un seul coup, poussant sur ses jambes pour se donner de l'élan.  
Complètement pris au dépourvu, Merle bascula et tomba à l'eau.

Lorsqu'il refit surface, après avoir bu la tasse, recrachant l'eau qu'il avait avalée, il se trouva nez à nez avec une Vi morte de rire, apparemment très fière que sa comédie ait fonctionné.  
« Toi ! » rugit-il.  
Elle se sauva à la nage sans cesser de s'esclaffer.  
« J'vais t'tuer salope ! J'vais t'tuer ! »  
Il se mit à nager à sa poursuite le plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais ses vêtements mouillés gênaient considérablement ses mouvements.  
« J't'avais dit que tu perdrais rien pour attendre ! fit Vi en se marrant.  
- Attends que j't'attrape, sale pute ! J'vais t'noyer, je jure que j'vais t'noyer ! »  
Elle rit de plus belle et battit frénétiquement des jambes, lui envoyant une gerbe d'éclaboussures à la figure.  
Merle changea de tactique et plongea.  
Elle le chercha des yeux un moment, se demandant où il avait bien pu passer, lorsque soudain, quelque chose la saisit par la jambe et l'entraîna au fond.  
Il refit surface alors qu'elle se débattait sous lui, lui maintenant la tête impitoyablement sous l'eau. Lorsqu'il la laissa finalement reprendre son souffle, elle était hors d'haleine et toussait pathétiquement, pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de respirer plus longtemps, lui projetant des gerbes d'eau à la figure de la main, avant de la replonger de force dans le lac.  
Après quoi il la lâcha finalement, la laissant se remettre de la tasse qu'elle avait bue.  
« T'as raison, l'eau est excellente, dit-il, moqueur.  
- Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit » fit Vi en souriant après avoir repris son souffle.  
Il regagna la barque à la nage et se débarrassa à son tour de ses habits… ce qui, dans l'eau et d'une seule main s'avéra horriblement difficile.  
« Un peu d'aide, peut-être ? proposa Vi.  
- Pas de refus. »

Ils restèrent un long moment à barboter dans le lac, s'éclaboussant et se coulant mutuellement comme deux gamins.  
L'eau était un peu fraîche, mais c'était loin d'être un souci. C'était même terriblement agréable.  
Merle se demanda depuis combien de semaines, de mois même n'avait-il pas eu l'occasion de se baigner comme ça. Il avait même oublié ce que prendre une douche signifiait, depuis le temps.  
Il avait toujours adoré se baigner, depuis qu'il était tout petit. Là où il habitait quand il était enfant, il y avait un petit lac, ou plutôt une sorte de grand étang, où tous les gamins du patelin passaient leurs journées d'un bout à l'autre de l'été. Il y avait un arbre massif qui étendait ses longues et robustes branches au dessus de l'eau, et lui et ses amis s'en étaient servi comme plongeoir un nombre incalculable de fois.  
Il se rappelait les longues et chaudes après-midi de vacances, où lui et son frère passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans l'eau. Il se souvenait de la façon dont un Daryl maigrichon et haut comme trois pommes montait debout sur ses épaules, et comment il jaillissait de l'eau à la verticale pour le projeter dans un vol plané qui le faisait hurler de joie. Il se souvenait du même Daryl, encore plus petit, s'enfuyant dans des gerbes d'éclaboussures, poussant des cris d'horreur par-dessus son rire, tentant vainement d'échapper à l'alligator affamé dont son grand frère jouait le rôle. Il se souvenait de courses de natation effrénées, et de concours d'apnée sans merci, qu'il remportait systématiquement.  
Il se rappelait de feux de camps au bord du lac, où l'on faisait semblant d'être perdu au bout du monde, au milieu d'une nature hostile, sur l'île déserte des pirates, ou bien au cœur du territoire de peaux rouges sanguinaires, où l'on jouait à se faire peur, où l'on murmurait des histoires horribles dans lesquelles rôdaient des créatures de cauchemar, les fantômes, les vampires, le chupacabra, l'assassin à la hache qui collectionnait les têtes coupées, et ces sorcières malfaisantes, vivant dans le lac, épiant les jeunes baigneurs pour leur attraper les pieds et les tirer sous l'eau à tout jamais. On se faisait peur avec des monstres imaginaires pour mieux conjurer les monstres réels, ceux qui se trouvaient à la maison.  
L'enfance de Merle fut presque toujours belle au bord de l'eau, faute d'être belle ailleurs.

Vi mit fin à sa baignade la première et regagna leur embarcation. Il resta à barboter quelques minutes de plus et la rejoignit. Remonter dans la barque d'une main s'avéra un véritable casse-tête, elle tenta de le hisser, sans succès, et dut finalement retourner dans l'eau et lui faire une sorte de courte-échelle, qui finit par s'avérer efficace.  
Une fois de retour dans la barque, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait les doigts et les orteils presque entièrement bleus, à cause de son machin de Raynaud, c'était assez impressionnant à voir.  
Elle paraissait totalement gelée. Lui par contre, n'avait absolument pas froid, étant par habitude et par nature plutôt endurci à ce niveau-là – c'était rare qu'il souffre réellement du froid, à moins d'être dans des conditions extrêmes, et un petit bain en pleine nature, même dans l'eau fraiche, était très loin d'en faire partie.  
Il lui passa sa chemise pour qu'elle puisse se sécher, tout en ronchonnant sur le fait qu'elle avait pas un gramme de graisse sur les os et qu'il fallait pas s'étonner qu'elle soit aussi frileuse.  
« J'ai super froid maintenant, se lamenta-t-elle.  
- Rame, ça t'réchauffera.  
- Bonne idée. Quelle direction, Capitaine ?  
- Voiture ?  
- À vos ordres ! »

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin. Si vous suivez avec attention les trois choses du chapitre suivant, vous vous dites probablement : Mais où diantre sont la paire de menottes et la boîte de conserve meurtrière ? Et bien il se trouve que j'ai finalement coupé mon chapitre en deux, car il était fichtrement long ! Vous aurez donc le plaisir de trouver ces deux objets dans deux jours, ainsi qu'une troisième chose : un chasseur d'ours mythomane.**

**Au fait, ne cherchez pas le Lac de l'Ours sur GoogleMap, je l'ai inventé pour l'occasion. Mais pouvez aller admirer les autres lacs du Tennessee pour vous faire une idée du paysage.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 22 :**

**Pour Cathoux** : Ce n'est pas que la chemise ne sera pas exploitée, elle le sera à plusieurs reprises dans la suite de l'histoire, mais à aucun moment Vi n'expliquera clairement sa provenance et la raison pour laquelle elle l'a gardée, Merle ne posant jamais vraiment la question.

L'aventure de l'arbre s'achève et les deux amis (car c'est bien ce qu'ils sont désormais) sont tous deux épuisés, moralement et physiquement, mais effectivement, on sent le soulagement de s'en être sorti, le plaisir, presque la surprise, de se retrouver en vie une fois le jour levé.  
Et effectivement, pour eux, se charrier continuellement, c'est leur façon de bien s'aimer, ça c'est bien un truc qui ne changera pas.

La colère de Merle envers l'homme est d'autant plus paradoxale que lui-même n'est pas vierge de tout péché à l'encontre de Vi. Il s'est retrouvé plus d'une fois à commettre des actes qu'il a ensuite regretté. C'est comme si, à travers ce type qu'il tabasse, il cherchait aussi à s'en prendre à lui-même, à punir ses propres vices. Il pense instinctivement « personne ne doit lui faire de mal », mais l'instant d'après, il se rend compte qu'il fait partie de ces gens qui ont levé la main sur elle alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû. Ou bien au contraire, il cherche à s'absoudre, à se persuader qu'il n'est pas comme ce type, qu'il n'est pas mauvais.

Vi deviendrait-elle un peu plus mature ?  
En tous cas, une chose qui est sûre chez elle, c'est qu'elle prend sa propre mort avec dérision, légèreté et humour… mais, au contraire, elle prend la mort des autres avec un grand sérieux. Qui mieux qu'une personne se sachant condamnée peut faire preuve d'empathie envers un mourant ? Elle sait à quel point la mort est effrayante et pénible. Et elle considère aussi que la mort est une chose bien trop terrible et sérieuse pour servir d'instrument de vengeance. Alors elle offre à cet homme la mort qu'elle-même n'aura pas : rapide et indolore.  
Sa propre mort est une blague, mais celle des autres ne l'est pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle s'est coupée en quatre pour sauver Merle alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Parce que la vie est précieuse, et que la mort n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère.  
Par contre, si Vi à le respect de la mort, elle n'a pas le respect DES morts, comme tu le soulignes. Pas de funérailles, pas de fleurs, il est crevé, allez on se tire, j'ai sommeil. Il est passé de l'autre côté, pour elle il n'existe plus.

Dormir ensemble, question de confiance ? Pour Merle oui, plutôt. Par contre, pour VI, pas tellement, elle s'en contrefiche, du moment qu'il ne la tripote pas et ne prend pas toute la place, ça lui va très bien. Mais oui, si Merle réussit finalement à trouver un sommeil paisible, c'est en grande partie grâce à sa présence. La voir dormir juste à côté de lui, profondément et calmement, lui permet de trouver le calme qui lui manque pour lui-même.

Contente que tu aies apprécié ce long, très long passage sur les habitudes pipières de Vi. J'avais peur que les lecteurs le trouvent chiant et surtout profondément inutile, mais pour moi, comme tu l'as compris, c'est le genre de description qui donne corps au personnage.  
Au passage, les recherches que j'ai dû effectuer pour ces passages tabagiques (les tabacs que fume Vi existent vraiment) m'ont fait découvrir l'univers fascinant des fumeurs de pipe… tellement fascinant que je suis à deux doigts d'avoir envie de m'y mettre. Si je chope le cancer, ce sera de la faute de la fanfiction ! XD

C'est vraiment la naissance du duo de Vi et Merle, ce matin-là, entre la fumée de pipe et ces bonjours échangés, qui paraissent tellement anodins et qui ne le sont tellement pas. Ce matin-là, ils se réveillent amis (youpi bonheur). Ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont contents d'avoir dormi ensemble (Vi ne le dit pas, mais le fait de rester à fumer au plumard même une fois réveillée montre bien qu'elle a envie de prolonger ce moment en bonne compagnie) et d'être ensemble tout simplement. Pour Merle, se réveiller et sentir cette odeur familière, deviner qu'elle est là et qu'elle « l'attend » d'une certaine façon, constitue un réveil des plus agréables.  
Pour l'anecdote… il y a dans _Moby Dick_ un passage exactement similaire, où deux keupins se retrouvent à fumer dans le même lit et scellent une grande et belle amitié, et j'ai vraiment voulu transposer ce passage dans _En route_. J'ai longuement hésité à utiliser la scène comme citation, mais j'ai finalement choisi la citation-pipe, qui était tellement sur mesure ! Il aurait fallu deux citations, alalala. Mais je me la garde sous le coude pour plus tard.

**Pour Eolane :**  
OMG !  
Eolane débarque en force ! Favori histoire, favori auteur, suivi histoire et suivi auteur, la totale d'un seul coup ! Tu n'imagines même pas comment j'ai bondi de joie à la vue de cette pluie d'amour qui s'est soudain abattue sur ma boite mail ! C'était trop la fête dans mon petit cœur !  
Et donc, BIENVENUE dans _En route pour la joie_, c'est un honneur de te voir rejoindre l'équipage !^^  
Merci, merci tout plein pour le compliment sur le style d'écriture. C'est la première fois que j'écris réellement quelque chose « sérieusement », le jugement des lecteurs sur le style est décisif pour moi, c'est ce qui fera probablement que je continuerai (ou pas) à écrire d'autres histoires dans le futur !  
Merci aussi de trouver que j'écris bien Merle. Bon, il est plutôt à l'honneur dans la saison 3, et du coup les fanfics centrées sur lui ne sont plus rares, mais il faut se remettre dans le contexte : j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire en Mai dernier… à cette époque-là le fandom était un triste et aride désert en matière de Merle fics. Ça m'a révolté et je me suis dit « crotte ! Marre de voir Daryl partout, le grand frère mérite aussi un peu d'amour ! ».  
Je sais bien que la saison 3 a toutes les chances de mettre en scène un Merle qui sera très différent de celui que je décris ici, mais quand j'ai pensé cette histoire, j'ai dû faire le personnage de Merle à partir de presque rien, tant il était inexploité dans la série.  
Donc oui, plus la saison 3 va avancer, plus le Merle de _En route_ sera, hélas, out of character… tant pis, j'assume, c'est comme ça, c'est l'effet retard, tant pis.  
Tant mieux que tu aimes Vi, c'est vraiment vraiment un personnage auquel je me suis terriblement attachée avec le temps, plus j'écrivais plus j'avais envie de l'écrire, et je lui ai donné une épaisseur que je n'aurais jamais imaginé être capable de donner à un OC. C'est typiquement un personnage qui a échappé à son créateur, elle s'est construite presque malgré moi !  
« Rien ne vaut l'effet de surprise » ^_^ Vi n'a pas fini de te faire des surprises, crois-moi (des bonnes et des moins bonnes d'ailleurs).

Pour finir, je dirai qu'il n'y a aucun souci à ne pas faire des reviews de trois kilomètres et à ne pas chercher à faire une super analyse de la mort de l'histoire et des personnages. Ce que je voulais pour cette histoire c'était justement qu'elle puisse être « à la carte » : si on veut se triturer les boyaux de la tête, on peut y trouver des sens cachés, des symbolismes, des trucs psychologiques profonds… mais on peut aussi juste y apprécier une aventure sympathique sans prise de tête, le côté humour et action est là justement pour ça !  
Que dire de plus sinon : apprécie l'histoire à ta façon, ce sera toujours la meilleure façon puisque c'est la tienne !

(Et si je publie si régulièrement c'est parce que j'ai renoncé à toute vie sociale, hahaha…. Plus sérieusement… j'ai passé tout Juin-Juillet-Aout-Septembre à faire quasi qu'écrire, ça aide)

**Review du chapitre 20 :**

**Pour Saphira :**  
C'est dur d'éviter les clichés quand on écrit une fanfic dans un fandom aussi populaire que TWD. On retrouve les mêmes personnages, les mêmes lieux, les mêmes ennemis d'une histoire à l'autre (que ceux qui ont déjà lu plus de quarante versions différentes de la soirée au CDC lèvent la main en chœur avec moi !). Et puis bon, voilà, quoi, les zombis, c'est toujours les zombis, c'est pas comme s'ils offraient un éventail somptueux de possibilités scénaristiques… j'avais bien pensé à écrire des supers trucs de fou, genre un duel au sabre laser entre Jedi Merle, sa padawan Vi et un seigneur Sith zombi, ou bien une super poursuite en bagnole à la Fast and Furious, avec des rôdeurs-bikers de la mort…. Mais toutes ces bonnes et belles idées tombent à l'eau, hélas, les rôdeurs de TWD ne savent rien faire à part grogner, marcher droit devant eux, puer et mordre. Ça limite tragiquement les possibilités. Mais je fais ce que je peux…

Et non, Vi n'est pas une midinette en chaleur, et Merle n'est pas le super beau gosse contre lequel elle rêve de se frotter. Par contre, c'est un très bon radiateur, ce qu'elle savoure avec grand plaisir (qui ne le ferait pas).

Je ne vais pas revenir sur le poème et le moment de tension qu'il entraîne entre eux, au risque de répéter ce que j'ai déjà dit. Vi lance une blague… mais cette dernière s'avère moins rigolote que prévu, et c'est le moment-malaise, ouuuuh.  
Et ouais, Merle doute. Bien sûr qu'il doute. Bon sang, c'est un survivant-né, il est prêt à tout pour sauver son cul, il n'a plus besoin de le prouver. Il a été capable de couper sa propre main pour sauver sa peau, alors comparé à ça, sacrifier Vi, ça semble pas grand-chose. On peut vivre sans main droite, et personne n'est irremplaçable, c'est la triste vérité.  
Mais sa conscience le rappelle à l'ordre… et il se rend compte que Vi vaut bien plus que ce qu'il croyait. Elle a plus de valeur à ses yeux qu'il ne le pensait, ce n'est pas juste quelqu'un qu'on peut balancer par-dessus bord sans états d'âme.

Un petit passage des aventures rocambolesque de Vi en solo… qui se termine bien pour Vi, moins bien pour le chien. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas que le rôdeur soit parvenu à l'attraper, il courait trop vite. Bon par contre, il s'est cramé le museau, mais c'est de sa faute aussi, faut être con pour se brûler avec des raviolis. Espérons qu'il aura retenu la leçon.

**Reviews du chapitre 21 :**

**Pour Saphira **(car j'imagine que le Guest du chapitre 21, c'est toi, juste ?):  
Comme tu le constates, Vi voit du _Moby Dick_ partout et tout et n'importe quoi est prétexte pour elle à évoquer son livre préféré. C'est une façon pour elle de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qu'elle vit, de faire entrer un côté romanesque dans la dure réalité. Les choses horribles qui lui tombent dessus deviennent ainsi des aventures excitantes, et, pour elle, le massacre dégoûtant se change en pêche à la baleine épique. C'est sans doute grâce à ce genre de mécanisme de défense mental qu'elle vit mieux l'horreur de l'apocalypse que Merle. Au lendemain du massacre, il se retrouve hanté par des visions de brochettes de zombis alors qu'elle s'endort comme un bébé. Elle a cette capacité à compartimenter son cerveau, à se préserver des choses dures à travers l'humour ou l'imagination, c'est ce qui lui apporte un tel sang froid.

La discussion à propos des frères est réellement le premier signe de la nouvelle confiance qu'ils ont l'un dans l'autre. Pour Vi, le souvenir de son frère est quelque chose de très intime et délicat, il y a une grande fragilité chez elle par rapport à ça, elle se refuse à évoquer ça devant un étranger. Mais devant un ami, elle peut le faire. Et c'est la même chose pour Merle.  
Pour la première fois, ils se confient quelque chose de très personnel, sans mentir et sans se cacher derrière de l'humour.  
On y découvre la façon dont Merle voit son frère, et à travers ça l'amour et le respect qu'il lui porte. Il se moque volontiers de lui et de son côté asocial et timide, mais derrière, il y a une vraie admiration.  
Je vais te faire un petit spoiler : on ne verra pas le frère de Vi dans cette histoire… mais tu auras l'occasion de le voir un de ces jours dans un OS bonus.

Avec une pipe et Merle à proximité, c'était inévitable d'avoir tôt ou tard un jeu de mots graveleux !  
Et du point vue de Vi, il n'y a JAMAIS de moment inopportuns pour fumer et parler de tabac. On est passionné ou on ne l'est pas !

Alors, alors, The Scene, nous y voilà.  
J'ai envie de m'énerver un poil contre les gens qui utilisent les personnages de Gros Durs de façon monothématique avec zéro nuance. « C'est un Gros Dur, il a jamais mal, jamais peur, jamais chaud, jamais froid, il n'est jamais triste, même les oignons n'arrivent pas à le faire pleurer, parce que c'est un Gros Dur. »  
Wahow, mec. On t'a donné un piano entier, et tu appuies uniquement sur Do dièse pendant 40 chapitres. Ow yeah.  
Et là je m'insurge, je me révolte : « mais, mais mais… bordel ! Oui, Merle est un Gros Dur, il est plus dur qu'une érection au Viagra coulée dans le béton, c'est bon, ça on l'a bien pigé. Mais merde, les gens, il a coupé sa fucking _main_ ! Il a perdu sa seule famille au _monde_ ! Il a traversé l'enfer pour retrouver son petit frère, juste à temps pour le voir partir en fumée sous ses yeux dans une grosse explosion ! Ne venez pas me dire qu'il y a pas de quoi pleurer ! »  
Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas pleurnicher sur son sort tous les deux chapitres, mais quand même, avec tout ce qu'il s'est ramassé dans la gueule, un pétage de plombs, un gros coup de chagrin en mode désespoir, ça devait bien finir par arriver. Il en a besoin, et il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le réconforter.  
Être un vrai Gros Dur, c'est aussi être capable d'évacuer quand ça déborde, un bon coup, pour pouvoir repartir tout propre, tout neuf, soulagé, et encore plus Dur.  
Owww yeah.

**Pour Boney :**  
Ouais, des fois, les citations tombent tout bien pile comme il faut, au point qu'on pourrait presque se demander si j'ai choisi la citation avant d'écrire le chapitre et pas le contraire.  
C'est fou mais il y a tellement de choses qui se retrouvent dans Moby Dick et dans mon histoire, c'était vraiment le livre parfait pour ça. Une belle histoire d'amitié, des scènes sanglantes, des fumeurs de pipe, des réflexions sur la mort, une histoire de vengeance, un personnage obstiné qui poursuit un but lointain, la fascination pour la mer… il y a des tas de choses qui se retrouvent d'un récit à l'autre.  
J'ai même repris certaines scènes, en forme de clin d'œil (il faut vraiment connaître très bien Moby Dick pour les reconnaître, et je ne les signale pas forcément… comme par exemple la fin du chapitre 22, qui est l'exacte transposition de la scène où Ismaël et Queequeg fument la pipe au lit à l'auberge. Ça n'a aucune incidence sur l'histoire, c'est juste un petit jeu de ma part).

Tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose de fondamental pour Vi : elle doit faire le deuil d'elle-même de deux façons, en mourant et en perdant son frère jumeau. Je ne veux pas trop en dire là-dessus, parce que c'est une analyse qui sera l'objet d'un chapitre futur, donc, patience.  
Concentrons-nous plutôt sur Merle et sa perte à lui.  
On peut faire un rapprochement psychologique et symbolique entre la main de Merle et Daryl. Tous deux sont des éléments qui faisaient partie de la vie de Merle, mais de manière inconsciente, un peu lointaine, de la même façon qu'on n'a pas besoin de penser à faire battre son cœur ou à respirer. Merle ne s'est jamais dit « Ça alors, c'est bien pratique d'avoir une main droite », ni « J'en ai de la chance d'avoir un petit frère ». Il ne voyait pas Daryl très souvent, il ne faisait pas d'effort particulier dans sa relation avec lui, il venait le trouver quand il en avait envie, sachant qu'il serait toujours là. Dans les deux cas, c'est la perte brutale de ces deux choses qui lui fait comprendre à quel point elles lui étaient indispensables.  
Ce côté « perte surprise » s'accompagne d'un sentiment très douloureux, le regret. Bon, Merle ne regrette pas de n'avoir pas suffisamment utilisé sa main tant qu'il l'avait… par contre, il regrette très certainement de ne pas avoir été plus proche de Daryl, de ne pas avoir assez profité de lui. Tout ce temps où il était en compagnie de types médiocres, de moins que rien, alors qu'il aurait pu être avec son frère ! Toutes les choses qu'il ne lui a probablement jamais dites et qu'il ne pourra plus jamais dire. Pour quelque aussi avare de paroles affectueuses, ça doit le ronger vif.  
D'ailleurs, ça fait un petit moment que l'histoire n'a pas eu l'occasion de s'attarder sur la façon dont Merle vit la perte de sa main, mais je ne l'oublie pas pour autant, il va y avoir un gros passage là-dessus dans un prochain chapitre.

Nathanaël… alors, honte à moi, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout choisi ce prénom d'après une symbolique biblique, ou étymologique. J'ai juste choisi un prénom dont j'aimais la sonorité, c'est tout. C'est un des trucs de l'histoire que j'ai choisi complètement au pif, et ouais, il y en a aussi.  
Mais si ça peut te consoler, le nom de famille de Vi et Nathanaël (italien donc) a été soigneusement pensé et a un sens caché qui colle à l'histoire…. Dommage qu'il va être cité peut-être deux fois au cours de toute l'histoire, huhuhu !

Tu termines ta review par une avalanche de compliments qui me plonge dans la joie et l'allégresse la plus totale.  
Bon par contre, je t'interdis de te servir des compliments que tu me fais comme prétexte pour te rabaisser. C'est une honte, ventrebleu ! A chaque fois que je lis ce que tu écris, j'ai envie de courir jusqu'en Belgique pour t'attraper et manger ton cerveau pour voler ton talent.  
Voilà, ça c'est dit.

Pfiouuuuu, bon, où est-ce que je peux aller retirer mon grand prix des réponses aux reviews plus longues que le chapitre ?


	24. Chasseurs et chassés

**Chapitre 23 : Chasseurs et chassés**

_Bien plus encore que sur la terre ferme, les rumeurs fantastiques se répandent d'abondance sur la mer pour peu qu'elles trouvent un point d'appui dans la réalité. Si la vie sur mer l'emporte déjà sur la vie terrienne dans ce domaine, la pêche à la baleine, elle, l'emporte sur tout autre mode de vie maritime, en contes merveilleux et effrayants._

* * *

Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, Vi profita de l'eau pour prendre un bain et se laver les cheveux. Merle l'imita et compléta ses ablutions par un rasage, ce que son amie déplora. De son point de vue, il était plus charismatique avec de la barbe.  
Elle fit ensuite la collecte de tous leurs vêtements sales et se lança dans une vaste opération de lessive. Merle, de son côté, fit partir un feu de camp et nettoya les poissons.  
La jeune fille tendit une corde à linge improvisée entre deux arbres et y étendit les habits essorés, y ajoutant la photo de son frère pour en parfaire le séchage. Elle avait pensé à tout lors de son inventaire au Walmart, même à prendre des pinces à linge et de l'adoucissant.  
Lorsqu'elle revint s'assoir à la fin de ses activités ménagères, ses mains étaient passées du bleu au rouge et elle les tendit face au feu avec bonheur.  
Elle se bourra une pipe et commença à la fumer, mais la première bouffée de tabac lui arracha une grimace.  
« Et merde… souffla-t-elle.  
- Y a quoi ?  
- J'crois bien qu'j'ai une sinusite en route.  
- Ah. Pas de pot. »  
C'était loin d'être la première fois que Vi était victime d'une sinusite. Allergique, plus asthmatique, plus grosse fumeuse, plus consommatrice de cocaïne… c'était le vrai tiercé gagnant pour ça.  
Lui-même en avait déjà eu, au lendemain de coke-parties particulièrement poudreuses, et il ne pouvait que compatir.  
D'ici peu de temps, les sinus et la tête de sa partenaire allaient devenir le réceptacle de toute la misère du monde et sa tronche une allégorie de la douleur, et Vi n'allait plus être bonne à rien durant un bon moment.  
« Me foutre la tête sous l'eau, c'était pas une bonne idée », grommela Vi.  
Il éclata de rire devant tant de mauvaise foi.  
« Ah ouais, c'est sûr, c'est certainement à cause de l'eau, c'est ma faute donc, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec les cinq lignes que tu t'es tapées aujourd'hui et la tonne de fumée de pipe que tu t'es ventilée à travers toute la tuyauterie ! Absolument aucun rapport avec le fait que ce matin t'as passé une demi-heure à tenter de faire des ronds de fumée par le nez, pas vrai ? »  
Vi soupira et eut un petit sourire.  
« Y a une petite possibilité », admit-elle.

Elle prépara soigneusement les truites pour la cuisson, y ajoutant des épices et du citron avant des les emballer dans de l'aluminium et de les disposer sur la grille du barbecue. Elle fit des pommes au four, au plutôt, au feu, en guise de dessert, y ajoutant du sucre et du caramel avant de les mettre à cuire enveloppées dans le papier alu.  
Merle proposa de rester sur place jusqu'au lendemain, ce que Vi approuva volontiers.  
L'après-midi commençait tout juste à s'achever, le soleil descendant doucement derrière les arbres.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si on voit l'ours ? demanda Vi.  
- Hein ?  
- Ben, l'ours. Le lac s'appelle Lac de l'Ours, doit y avoir un ours quelque part. »  
Merle gloussa.  
« Ça semble logique.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire s'il se ramène ?  
- Chais pas. On le tue ?  
- Carrément ?  
- Ouais, comme ça on continuera le voyage avec une couverture en peau d'ours, ce sera super classe dans la voiture avec ta guirlande, super douillet, plaisanta Merle.  
- Tu sais comment faire ça ? Tanner une peau, j'veux dire.  
- Bien sûr, j'suis chasseur, rappelle-toi.  
- Ah ouais, c'est vrai ça. Et t'as déjà tué un ours ?  
- Ouais, plusieurs même ! »  
C'était un gros mensonge. Il n'avait vu que deux fois des ours au cours de ses parties de chasse, de loin, et il s'était bien gardé de les approcher.  
« Waaah, trop fort ! s'exclama Vi. Raconte !  
- Raconte quoi ?  
- Ben, comment tu les as tué ! Ils étaient gros ? Ils t'ont attaqué ? T'as fait quoi de la peau après ? »  
Merle inventa sur le tas une histoire rocambolesque de chasse à l'ours, où il se retrouvait à affronter un énorme grizzli face à face. Il montra à Vi une large et longue cicatrice qu'il avait sur l'épaule, prétendant qu'il s'agissait d'un coup de griffe de la bête sauvage (En réalité, c'était à la suite d'un coup de tesson de bouteille reçu lors d'une bagarre dont il se souvenait à peine tant il était ivre mort. Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, les habits en sang et les menottes déjà aux mains et c'était un inspecteur de police qui s'était chargé de remplir ses trous de mémoire. Une blessure de grizzli était définitivement plus glorieuse.) Il termina son histoire en racontant que la peau de l'ours lui servait de descente de lit depuis ce moment-là.  
« Foutrecul, quelle aventure ! T'es vraiment un sacré dur à cuire ! » fit Vi, en admiration.  
Merle se rengorgea.  
« Si jamais l'ours du lac ose venir dans le coin, il va trouver à qui parler ! » assura-t-il fièrement.  
Il se leva et prit ses chaussures – Vi les avaient bourrées de papier et les avait disposées juste à côté du feu pour les faire sécher, en même temps que les siennes. Elles étaient suffisamment sèches à son goût.  
« Fais-moi mes lacets.  
- Où tu vas ?  
- Chercher du bois pour cette nuit. Et pisser par la même occasion. »  
Vi s'exécuta.  
« Salue l'ours de ma part si tu le vois », dit-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la forêt.

Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement parmi les arbres, ramassant des bouts de bois au fur et à mesure de sa promenade, il ressentit soudain la même impression qui l'avait saisi sur le lac. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un était en train de l'épier.  
Il se retint de regarder autour de lui et conserva un visage impassible, continuant de marcher comme si de rien n'était.  
Il entendit un léger bruissement de feuilles derrière lui, comme un pas très léger.  
Il s'arrêta et se pencha lentement, faisant mine de tendre sa main vers un morceau de bois au sol.  
Le même bruit de pas se répéta, plus près.  
Au dernier moment, il laissa tomber son chargement de bois et se retourna brusquement, le revolver déjà en main et prêt à tirer.  
Il se retrouva nez à nez avec un renard d'une taille impressionnante, presque aussi gros qu'un chien. L'animal sursauta et se figea sur place, à moins de deux mètres de lui.  
Merle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et baissa son arme. Le renard eut un petit mouvement de recul et feula légèrement, mais il semblait davantage curieux qu'agressif.  
C'était probablement l'odeur de poisson dont sa main était imprégnée qui l'avait attiré, l'animal devait se demander par quel curieux prodige cet humain dégageait un si appétissant parfum de truite.  
Merle songea un instant à l'abattre, mais chassa rapidement cette pensée. Non seulement ils avaient déjà suffisamment à manger pour aujourd'hui, mais en plus la viande de renard n'était pas des plus savoureuses, bien au contraire.  
Et puis la vision de ce bel animal sauvage si proche de lui, avec son poil flamboyant et son panache glorieux de queue touffue, au milieu de cette forêt paisible aux couleurs mordorées, dans la lumière chaude de la fin d'après midi, avait quelque chose de beau et d'émouvant.  
Pour une fois qu'il croisait un être vivant menant sa vie innocemment, préservé des malheurs de la fin du monde, il n'avait aucune envie de le tuer.  
Il remit son revolver dans son pantalon.  
Le renard se balança légèrement, penchant sa tête sur le côté, incertain de la conduite à adopter. Cet humain ne paraissait pas particulièrement dangereux, mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement poissonneux non plus.  
« Allez, fiche le camp » dit Merle doucement, en agitant vaguement sa main, comme pour saluer.  
Le grand renard sembla en conclure que l'homme manquait décidément d'intérêt, et s'éloigna à longues enjambées nonchalantes.

Alors qu'il terminait de faire le plein de bois pour le feu, Merle regretta vaguement que Vi n'ait pas été avec lui. Voir un vrai renard vivant lui aurait sans doute beaucoup plu, surtout un grand et beau comme celui-là. Quand il le lui raconterait, elle allait certainement être jalouse.  
Il sourit à cette pensée alors qu'il reprenait la direction du campement.  
Mais lorsqu'il parvint en vue du camp, ce qu'il y vit lui ôta immédiatement toute envie de sourire.  
Il laissa tomber le bois et se mit à courir en saisissant son arme.  
Vi était allongée de tout son long, face contre terre, les mains attachées dans le dos par une paire de menottes. Merle détailla les environs, prêt à faire feu, mais ne vit absolument personne.  
La jeune fille se mit à gémir et tenta de rouler sur elle-même pour se relever.  
Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la redressa en position assise.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Oww, ma tête, putain de merde, gémit-elle. Un truc m'a frappé, j'sais pas qui a fait ça, je… » Elle tenta de bouger les bras sans succès. « Putain de merde, j'suis attachée ?!  
- Menottes, répondit-il laconiquement. Reste ici. »  
Il fit rapidement le tour du périmètre, à la recherche d'un éventuel tireur embusqué, mais il ne trouva absolument personne, ni aucun signe de vie. Le paysage était résolument désert.  
Lorsqu'il revint au près de Vi, elle était en train de se contorsionner pour faire passer ses jambes à travers ses bras. Sa souplesse lui permit d'y arriver rapidement et elle se retrouva avec les mains menottées devant elle et non plus dans son dos.  
« Tu l'as trouvé ?  
- Nan, y a pas un chat dans le coin, répondit Merle. J'sais pas qui t'a fait ça, mais en tous cas il s'est tiré.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
- D'abord, on va te libérer de ça, annonça-t-il en désignant les menottes du canon de son arme. Lève les bras au dessus de la tête. Et fais gaffe aux éclats. »  
Vi tendit les mains le plus haut possible et écarta la chaîne au maximum tout en fermant les yeux et en se cachant la figure instinctivement contre son bras.  
La balle tirée par Merle rompit la chaîne exactement en son milieu.  
« Merci, vieux.  
- Pas de quoi, c't'une sorte de revanche personnelle, répondit-il avec un sourire énigmatique.  
- Hein ?  
- Nan, laisse tomber, longue histoire. »  
Vi haussa les épaules et considéra ses poignets.  
« Et ça, on s'en débarrasse comment ? demanda-t-elle en montrant ostensiblement les deux bracelets.  
- Ah, pour ça faut une scie à métaux. Ou bien être une épingle et un peu de patience…  
- Ou bien les mains fines, rétorqua Vi en commença à forcer sur son poignet pour faire passer le cercle de métal.  
- Arrête, tu vas te faire mal, andouille.  
- Quoi, j'ai pas l'intention de garder ces machins-là tout le reste de ma vie !  
- C'est bon, j'te les enlèverai plus tard, c'est pas si pressé. Fais voir ta tête plutôt. »  
Il inspecta le crâne de Vi entre ses cheveux, là où elle lui indiqua, juste au dessus de la nuque. Il ne trouva pas de sang, mais une bosse énorme était déjà en train de se former.  
« Ça fait mal, putain !  
- Et ben comme ça maintenant t'as mal des deux-côtés, ça équilibre avec ta sinusite.  
- Bordel, j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une enclume à l'arrière de la tête ! » se lamenta Vi.  
Merle avisa un objet par terre à côté d'elle et le ramassa.  
« Pas une enclume, plutôt une boîte de conserve.  
- Une boîte de… ? Putain de merde !  
- Pois chiches », lut-il sur l'étiquette.  
La jeune fille se tâta l'arrière du crâne avec une grimace de douleur.  
« Merde et remerde, pourquoi est-ce que tous les gens que je rencontre en ce moment m'attaquent ?  
- La vraie question, c'est pourquoi t'assommer et te laisser là ? » fit Merle, pensif.

Ce qui venait d'arriver à Vi était plutôt déconcertant. Son mystérieux agresseur ne semblait pas avoir réellement voulu lui faire du mal, juste la mettre hors service un petit moment. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il aurait pu le faire facilement, et s'il avait eut l'intention de la violer comme les précédents, pourquoi alors ne l'avait-il pas emportée ? Elle était plutôt légère, et pas en état de se défendre.  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait, Vi fronça soudain les sourcils et fouilla frénétiquement ses poches.  
« Putain de merde ! Mon tabac ! Nom de Dieu de… »  
Elle courut jusqu'à la voiture, suivie par Merle qui commençait à comprendre.  
Vi se jeta sur les caisses de provisions alors qu'il vérifiait frénétiquement le sac contenant les armes.  
« L'enfoiré ! Le rat, le chien galeux ! Putain de saloperie ! s'écria Vi. Mon maquereau en boîte qualité supérieure ! Ma sauce tomate ! Mes haricots rouges ! Ma purée ! Rhâââââââ, et ma chapelure, putain ! Ma seule boîte de chapelure ! Ce fils de pute d'enculé de voleur a piqué une tonne de bouffe ! »  
Elle vérifia les autres caisses et poussa un glapissement.  
« Mon tabac !  
- C'est bizarre, niveau armes et munitions, tout est là » dit Merle alors que la jeune fille crachait une gamme ininterrompue de jurons à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.  
Jetant un coup d'œil à son tour au reste du contenu du coffre, il constata que le larcin, tout bien considéré, était franchement minime. Quelques provisions, une dizaine ou à peine plus de paquets de tabac et rien d'autre… même en considérant que le voleur avait manqué de temps, ça restait plutôt étrange comme choix de butin, surtout sachant que les armes étaient bien en évidence juste à côté de la bouffe. Quand au choix de voler du tabac… il existait visiblement dans le monde quelqu'un d'encore plus accro à la nicotine que Vi.  
Parlant de Vi, cette dernière s'éloigna de quelques pas, mit ses mains en porte-voix et se mit à hurler.  
« Crève ! Crève et vas en Enfer, bâtard d'enfoiré de raclure de chiottes ! _Ladro di merda testa di cazzo !_ Tu peux commencer à rédiger ton testament, parce que j'vais v'nir te chercher, t'entends sac à foutre ! Fromage de bite ! Camembert vaginal ! Profite bien de mon tabac tant qu'tu peux, parce que dans pas longtemps c'est moi qui vais t'fumer !  
- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon on a pigé, arrête de gueuler. »  
Elle revint à la voiture et prit la hache sous le siège arrière.  
« Où tu crois aller, comme ça ? fit Merle, amusé.  
- J'vais aller défoncer la gueule du connard qui a osé me dépouiller !  
- Oh, et dans quelle direction tu comptes aller ? »  
Vi s'arrêta et regarda le paysage alentour, visiblement désarçonnée. Mais son expression têtue revint immédiatement à la charge.  
« Partout ! » rétorqua-t-elle.  
Merle sourit.  
« Mais oui, bien sûr. Tu sais quoi ? » Il posa la main sur son épaule et la poussa en direction du feu de camp. « Tu vas d'abord t'assoir et profiter du poisson avant qu'il soit trop cuit. Et si tu faisais les pois chiches comme accompagnement ? J'aime bien les pois chiches.  
- Tu t'fous de ma gueule ? On va pas laisser filer c'connard !  
- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas mon intention. Mais chaque chose en son temps. On mange d'abord, on part en chasse après. »  
Contrairement à elle, Merle était capable de reconnaitre une mauvaise idée quand elle se profilait à l'horizon, et Vi courant furieusement dans tous les sens, avec une hache à la main et une sinusite de l'enfer, juste après avoir reçu un sérieux coup sur la tête, n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Et, en toute honnêteté, il préférait perdre quelques boites de conserve plutôt que de laisser son repas de poisson lui passer sous le nez.  
Vi fit une moue, peu convaincue. Mais elle finit par soupirer un « Ok ».

* * *

Les truites se révélèrent parfaitement cuites, et absolument délicieuses, ce qui contribua à calmer nettement la colère de la jeune fille.  
« Bon, alors, de quoi tu te rappelles ? À quoi il ressemblait le voleur de purée ? » questionna Merle.  
Vi fronça les sourcils, faisant visiblement un effort de mémoire.  
« J'l'ai presque pas vu, m'a eue par derrière et après, j'étais dans les vapes. J'ai même pas senti quand il m'a mis les menottes. Mais j'crois qu'je l'ai vu vaguement. Enfin, pas sa gueule, juste sa silhouette.  
- Grand comment ? Costaud ?  
- Maintenant qu'tu le dis, j'me rends compte qu'il était plutôt… petit, en fait.  
- Petit ?  
- Ouais, genre, vraiment petit. Ça va p't'être te paraître crétin mais… je m'demande si ça pourrait pas être un gamin. »  
Merle demeura pensif. Un gosse tout seul ? Ça semblait improbable… mais pas impossible. Ça expliquait le choix de voler de la nourriture plutôt que des armes, et le fait de ne pas avoir fait de mal à Vi.  
« Pourquoi un gosse voudrait voler autant de tabac ? s'interrogea-t-il.  
- J'en sais rien, l'est p't'être précoce. En tous cas, gosse ou pas, j'vais le retrouver et lui botter le cul !  
- Ça me parait un bon programme », approuva Merle avec un sourire féroce.  
Si ce nain s'imaginait qu'on pouvait faire un coup de pute à un Dixon et s'en sortir comme si de rien n'était, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'anus.

* * *

Le mauvais temps des jours précédents avait au moins eu un avantage : avec toute la pluie qui était tombée, le sol était devenu très boueux et toutes les empreintes y étaient aussi lisibles que des taches d'encre sur une page blanche.  
Merle n'eut aucun mal à identifier parmi les traces de pas autour de la voiture celles qui n'appartenaient ni à lui ni à Vi, les pas du mystérieux voleur de petite taille, qui avait également des petits pieds, très petits, d'une pointure n'excédant pas le 38. C'était peut-être bien un gamin, finalement.  
Ils suivirent la trace jusqu'à un chemin bordant le lac et longèrent la berge un petit moment. Ils parvinrent à un endroit où le sentier s'élargissait, devenant une vraie route de terre battue. Il y avait là un parking, quelques tables de camping, et un carrefour.  
Merle inspecta les empreintes dans le périmètre. Il n'était pas aussi bon que Daryl lorsqu'il s'agissait de pistage (C'était pourtant lui qui le lui avait appris, mais l'élève avait rapidement dépassé le maître, son petit frère avait un don pour ça, Merle disait souvent en rigolant qu'il aurait pu pister n'importe quoi, même un oiseau), mais ce qu'il voyait par terre racontait une histoire pour le moins éloquente.  
« Il est passé et repassé ici, annonça-t-il. Beaucoup de fois au cours des derniers jours. On n'a pas affaire à un vagabond, c'est quelqu'un qui a ses petites habitudes ici, qui habite dans le coin probablement. Et un solitaire, y a pas d'autres empreintes que les siennes.  
- T'arrives à voir tout ça rien qu'en regardant par terre ?  
- Ouais, c'est pas bien sorcier.  
- T'es un putain de Davy Crockett ! Trop la classe ! » fit-elle, admirative.  
Merle leva les yeux au ciel, devinant que la (déjà trop longue à son goût) liste des surnoms stupides qu'elle lui donnait venait de s'enrichir d'un nouveau sobriquet.  
Reportant son attention sur les empreintes, il se rendit compte que la traque risquait de se compliquer. Plusieurs jeux d'empreintes partaient dans des directions différentes et c'était franchement difficile de déterminer lesquelles étaient les plus récentes.  
Il décida de remonter chaque piste l'une après l'autre, ils finiraient fatalement par débusquer le nain voleur de tabac, ou au moins l'endroit où il se terrait.

Alors qu'ils suivaient un sentier longeant le lac, Merle entendit un craquement de branches et aperçut une silhouette de dos à quelques dizaines de mètres.  
L'inconnu était effectivement de très petite taille, pas plus d'un mètre soixante à vue d'œil, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée qu'il devait s'agit un enfant. Il était habillé d'une sorte de large poncho, avait une espèce de capuche sur la tête, cachant ses cheveux, et un sac à dos. Il ne les avait de toute évidence pas repéré.  
Merle se retourna et s'agenouilla, faisant signe à Vi de l'imiter.  
« Hein ? Quoi ?  
- La ferme ! siffla-t-il en le tirant par le bras pour la forcer à se baisser. On le tient.  
- Où ça ?  
- Là-bas. »  
Vi tourna la tête et le vit.  
Merle avait l'intention de l'approcher le plus silencieusement possible et de profiter de l'effet de surprise, mais sa partenaire ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir.  
« Sale bâtard de fils de pute de voleur ! hurla-t-elle. Tu vas voir un peu ta gueule !  
- Putain mais c'est pas vrai, quelle conne ! » s'exclama Merle en courant à sa suite.  
L'inconnu prit la fuite sans perdre une seconde, mais Merle se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il courait incroyablement lentement, il paraissait même boiter légèrement.  
Ils n'eurent aucun mal à le rattraper, et Vi s'arrêta soudainement à quelques mètres du voleur.  
« Ah ! Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! J'vais t'faire passer l'goût du tabac de pipe, sale morveux ! » s'écria-t-elle.  
Elle sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa veste et le lança de toutes ses forces sur le fuyard. Merle reconnut la boîte de pois chiches. Vi prenait visiblement l'expression « œil pour œil, dent pour dent » de façon très littérale, œil pour œil et boite pour boite.  
Elle visait probablement la tête, mais le projectile atteignit l'inconnu à l'épaule. Il tomba en avant sous le choc, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même avec un glapissement pathétique.  
Stupéfaits de voir leur adversaire stoppé et apparemment vaincu par le seul concours d'une boîte de conserve, Merle et Vi s'approchèrent prudemment, lui revolver pointé, elle la hache à la main.  
Merle avait un sale pressentiment à propos de l'identité de leur voleur. Sa silhouette, sa façon de courir, sa voix… c'étaient pas ceux d'un gosse.  
Alors qu'ils s'avançaient, ils se rendirent compte que l'inconnu était en train de sangloter, visiblement terrifié.  
« Oh merde ! » souffla Vi.  
Leur voleur était une voleuse.  
C'était une petite vieille. Très petite, et très très vieille.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Le prochain chapitre sera l'objet d'un étonnante rencontre, comme vous le pressentez sans doute, et vous y découvrirez : trois présidents de la république, un remède de grand-mère et de l'alcool de poire.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Mais avant, un grand, immense merci à Afer666 pour avoir mis l'histoire en favoris, et ma propre personne en favoris auteurs. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que les autres !**

**Pour Cathoux :**  
Et oui, c'était un happy chapitre, il en faut bien de temps en temps, tout n'est pas noir tout le temps dans l'apocalypse, comme tu le dis toi-même, on peut aussi y passer de bons moments.  
Après les évènements durs et sérieux des derniers jours, le côté enfant surexcité de Vi reprend le dessus, et la voilà qui trépigne pour aller faire trempette au lac. Effectivement, comme tu le dis, c'est un état naturel chez elle, un peu augmenté par la drogue, mais pas tellement au final.  
Je n'ai jamais pris de drogue moi-même, mais de ce que j'ai pu en voir (enfin, en lire surtout), la drogue ne rend pas réellement _différent _à proprement parler, elle va plutôt intensifier une tendance qui est déjà là. Donc, quelqu'un de joyeux et d'enthousiaste comme Vi sera encore plus guilleret et surexcité, et quelqu'un de violent et impulsif comme Merle s'expose à devenir encore plus violent, comme on a pu le voir lors de la scène sur le toit à Atlanta. La cocaïne a également surdéveloppé son côté « obsédé sexuel » et l'a poussé à commettre une quasi agression sexuelle, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait sobre. La drogue fait ressortir les bons et les mauvais côtés de chacun, et ici, pour Vi, c'est plutôt les bons côtés (mais les mauvais existent forcément, par exemple, pour Vi, qui a déjà une forte tendance à l'insouciance, le risque c'est de perdre absolument toute prudence sous l'effet de la coke et de se croire invulnérable).

Merle l'accompagne volontiers dans son délire de capitaine et de chasse à la baleine, et s'autorise, dans ce chapitre, une petite retombée en enfance.  
Peut-être que certaines personnes ne seront pas d'accord avec moi et diront que c'est OOC et que ça ne colle pas au personnage de Merle, à cause de son caractère bien trempé, mais personnellement, je le vois comme quelqu'un d'assez influençable.  
Tout d'abord, il y a chez lui une grande faculté d'adaptation, on le voit dans la saison 3, il a parfaitement réussi à s'intégrer à Woodbury et à s'y faire une place importante, il s'est adapté aux exigences et à la philosophie du Gouverneur, et a su se rendre indispensable au sein de la communauté. Il a aussi très bien su remplacer ses vices passés (la drogue) par de nouveaux (le combat et la chasse aux rôdeurs, faisant de lui une sorte de junkie de l'adrénaline, enfin je le vois un peu comme ça).  
Un autres aspect, mais là c'est moi qui l'ai inventé, c'est qu'il se laisse facilement influencer par son environnement. Le Merle de cette histoire aurait bien voulu poursuivre des études mais ne l'a finalement pas fait, il aurait bien aimé avoir une vie plus stable, avoir un boulot fixe, décrocher de la drogue (ce qu'il a tenté à plusieurs reprise), mais il a échoué à chaque fois. Je l'explique comme une sorte de manque de volonté de sa part. Clairement, il a choisi de fréquenter des personnes qui l'ont tiré vers le bas.  
Il a cette tendance, pas très forte mais présente tout de même, à se laisser influencer par ceux qui l'entourent (peut-être bien par un désir secret et inconscient de plaire aux autres, lui qui redoute tant d'être seul ?).  
Et donc, au contact d'une Vi très gamine, il va se laisser un peu retomber en enfance, et met un peu de côté son sérieux.

D'autant plus, que, comme tu l'as vu, retrouver ce côté enfant lui permet aussi de renouer avec de bons souvenirs, de se rappeler des moments agréables de sa vie passée, ces journées où il jouait avec son petit frère, à l'époque d'une innocence, d'une joie enfantine désormais perdue.  
J'avoue que les souvenirs de Merle dans ce chapitre, je les ai pioché dans mes propres souvenirs, parce que j'ai moi-même des petits frères (je suis l'aînée) et j'ai moi-même souvent joué avec eux dans l'eau l'été.

Y a-t-il une seule chose que Vi sache bien faire ?  
Les circonstances de la fin du monde sont plutôt dures avec elle, et la font passer fréquemment pour une incapable… ce qui est injuste, car il y a des tas de choses pour lesquelles elle est très douée. Elle cuisine très bien, connait à fond son métier d'électricienne, est une pro en matière de médicaments et d'automédication, et a sans aucune doute des talents cachés… peut-être sait-elle jouer d'un instrument ? Peut-être est-elle étonnamment cultivée dans certains domaines ? Peut-être qu'elle sait tricoter ? Ou bien peut-être a-t-elle un talent secret pour le jardinage, ou la photographie, ou les sculptures en alumettes ?  
Mais hélas pour elle, tout cela ne lui sert pas à grand-chose au milieu de l'apocalypse zombi, et, comparé à Merle qui est le roi de la survie, elle passe pour une bonne à rien.  
On est vraiment dans un cas de figure social typique d'un univers post-apocalyptique : « les premiers seront les derniers ».  
Les gens instruits, qui avaient une haute position sociale et une aura intellectuelle valorisante (des gens comme Andrea par exemple, qui était avocate, ou bien Noah dans ton histoire, musicien), se retrouvent totalement démunis, alors que les super redneck comme Daryl et Merle, qui ont stagné toute leur vie en bas de l'échelle sociale, qui n'ont jamais ouvert un bouquin de leur vie et ont toujours écrit avec des fautes d'orthographe, se retrouvent soudain les rois du monde, parce qu'ils savent tirer, parce qu'ils savent comment on chasse, comment on allume un feu, parce qu'il sont capable de manier l'aviron et la canne à pêche, de trouver le nord sans boussole et de trier les champignons (enfin, sauf exceptions ! ^^).  
Et au passage, je tiens à signaler que ramer, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup moins facile que ça en a l'air à première vue. Il y a vraiment une façon de faire, ça ne s'improvise pas, et si on ne le fait pas correctement, la barque va nulle part. Je le sais parce que cet été, on est allé au lac avec des copains, on a voulu se taper un trip en louant une barque… et on s'est retrouvé comme des cons à pas savoir ramer correctement, même mon pote Gros Métalleux Costaud arrivait pas à faire avancer le bateau droit. Il a fallu que le loueur de bateau nous montre comment faire, et on a dû longuement s'entrainer avant d'être capables d'aller quelque part XD  
Donc, moralité : soyez pas trop durs avec cette pauvre Vi. Allez d'abord louer une barque et on en reparle après. Hahaha !

D'ailleurs, comme tu l'as noté, le fait de pas savoir ramer du tout ne l'empêche pas de se porter volontaire pour le faire et de s'y mettre avec enthousiasme. C'est son côté optimiste et insouciant. « J'ai jamais tenu une rame de ma vie? On s'en fout ! ». Et effectivement, elle ne place pas son amour propre dans la connaissance ou pas de l'art de l'aviron, elle a un côté humble par rapport à tous les trucs qu'elle ignore, se faire faire la leçon ne la vexe pas, bien au contraire, elle perçoit très bien l'avantage qu'i apprendre de nouveaux trucs (par contre, elle se vexera horriblement si on critique quelque chose qu'elle estime maitriser… pas question d'entendre que ses pâtes sont mal cuites, c'est inadmissible !^^).  
Et il y a aussi le fait qu'elle va bientôt mourir, et qu'elle a décidé d'employer le temps qui lui reste à « découvrir le monde », elle veut faire de nouvelles expériences, elle veut en voir le plus possible, se remplir d'images, de bruits et de saveurs avant l'extinction des feux. Elle a la frénésie de celle qui veut tout voir, tout faire, tout connaître, avant de n'avoir plus le temps. Merle en mode grand frère, c'est une véritable bénédiction pour elle, et elle l'adore pour ça ! Il lui fait découvrir toute une partie cachée du monde, qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. « Je vais mourir en sachant RAMER ! C'est magnifique ! », voilà ce qu'elle se dit.  
Merle, par contre, réagirait effectivement beaucoup moins bien face à quelque chose que Vi saurait faire et pas lui. Il est trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il a des leçons à recevoir dans certains domaines. Mais c'est aussi l'âge qui veut ça, on est beaucoup plus prêt à faire des découvertes quand on est jeune que quand on est un vieux rabat-joie comme lui.

**Réponse à BoneyKing (pour le chapitre 22) :**  
Je suis vraiment en train de la faire, l'anthologie des blagues de manchot, et elle est loin d'être finie, tant il vrai que dans ce domaine-là, Vi n'en rate pas une !

Je vois à quel passage tu fais référence chez Wasp et j'avoue qu'il m'avait beaucoup plu aussi.  
On voit bien ici que Merle n'est pas honnête avec lui-même, il prend sa « dette » comme prétexte, alors qu'il l'a déjà payée depuis longtemps… combien de fois a-t-il eut l'occasion de sauver (directement ou indirectement) la vie de Vi depuis qu'ils se connaissent ? Suffisamment en tout cas pour effacer son ardoise. Et puis on est dans une situation différente, il ne tabasse pas le type pour venir en aide à Vi, il le fait par vengeance, pour le punir, parce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire du mal.  
En cela il traverse la ligne, et passe de l'autre côté : Vi est devenue importante à ce point, il tient suffisamment à elle pour qu'il s'implique dans ce genre de choses en son nom.  
Il y a également un côté paradoxal là dedans : personne n'a le droit de faire de mal à Vi… sauf lui.  
Il frappe d'autant plus fort qu'il se sent probablement toujours coupable pour les fois où il s'est montré violent envers elle, peut-être bien qu'il punit ce type faute de pouvoir excuser ses propres actions.

La respiration paisible de Vi fait office de berceuse pour un Merle stressé. Dans leur relation, elle apporte quelque chose, avec ses sourires, son humour, son optimisme, sa façon de prendre les choses à la zen, quelque chose dont il a cruellement besoin : de la sérénité. Il y a un côté apaisant et rassurant chez Vi. Elle ne perd pas les pédales, elle garde son sang froid, elle ne cède ni à la peur, ni à la panique, ni au chagrin. Tout va mal, mais elle, elle va bien, elle donne un équilibre, une solidité, une stabilité aux choses autour d'elle. La paix de Vi déteint sur Merle, comme un feu qui irradie de chaleur. On retrouve là cette symbolique du feu qui t'avait tant plu : les flammes rongent et détruisent, mais elles réchauffent aussi. Au contraire d'une victime collatérale, Merle est une sorte de rescapé collatéral du grand brasier qu'est Vi.

Comme tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas choisi les tabacs de prédilection de Vi au hasard, le Captain Black est un tabac qui existe vraiment, et que j'ai trouvé à la suite de recherches assidues.  
Ce n'est pas non plus par hasard que Vi l'a choisi, elle le fume parce qu'elle en aime le goût, mais elle en apprécie aussi l'image, la symbolique. C'est une fille qui a une personnalité très romanesque, elle a un côté rêveuse, elle est friande de sens et de symboliques et elle aime vivre à travers le prisme de sa propre imagination. Cette idée d'achever sa vie dans une quête romanesque n'est pas arrivée de nulle part, c'est une tendance qu'elle avait déjà de se laisser mener par son imagination. Pour elle, partir en quête d'océan et de baleines, le livre à la main, c'est le summum d'une vie partiellement passée à rêver à des aventures et des horizons lointains.  
Peut-être qu'elle rêvait d'une vie de voyages, peut-être qu'elle avait déjà l'intention de voir la mer, de naviguer, peut-être même, avant même l'épidémie. Peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait qu'elle aurait le temps pour ça plus tard, quand elle serait plus âgée, quand elle aurait plus de temps, plus d'argent, quand elle aurait le permis (huhuhu)…

Contente que le détail de donner à Vi une identité olfactive t'ai plu.  
Souvent, dans les romances (ou en général quand il s'agit de sentiments entre deux personnes), l'accent est très souvent mis sur l'odeur du ou de la (la plus souvent la) partenaire, dont le parfum naturel émeu et envoûte à la fois.  
Même si c'est un cliché, ça reste un beau cliché, tant il est vrai que l'odeur de l'être aimé apporte une tendresse certaine. Qui n'a jamais traqué sur les habits de son/sa chéri/e son odeur, qui n'a jamais trouvé que son amoureux sentait bon même lorsqu'il n'était pas lavé ? Parfois, nos parents, nos amis ont une odeur qu'on aime. Par exemple, mon père a toujours été très sportif, et, ça paraît stupide à dire comme ça, mais pour moi, l'odeur d'un vieux sac de sport qui pue mêlé à la sueur et à l'odeur de la crème relaxante pour les muscles… et bien c'est un parfum qui m'émeut et que j'aime, parce que c'est celui de mon père ! On a sans doute tous des anecdotes comme ça.  
Du coup, je voulais montrer qu'un parfum familier, ce n'est pas toujours une bonne odeur, ça peut être aussi quelque chose d'inattendu, quelque chose qui pourrait rebuter au premier abord.  
C'est précisément le cas de Vi et de son odeur tenace de tabac.

Contente que le petit truc des ronds de fumée t'ai plu.  
Il y aussi un petit sens symbolique caché… cette scène marque la fin de cet arc du récit, l'arc Arbre et zombis. Et si l'on prend un peu de recul, on se rend compte que cette partie de l'histoire a commencé par un jeu (le pierre feuille ciseau)… et s'achève pas un jeu (le jeu d'adresse de faire des ronds de fumée et de les envoyer les uns dans les autres). J'ai fermé une boucle en quelque sorte.  
Et si le pierre feuille ciseau était un jeu visant à faire s'affronter les personnages, à déclarer un perdant et un gagnant, bref, un jeu où Vi et Merle s'opposaient, étaient ennemis en quelque sorte (et où il a d'ailleurs triché), ici, avec la fumée, c'est purement un jeu sans vainqueur, quelque chose à faire à deux juste pour le plaisir, en symbiose.  
On passe véritablement d'un duel à un duo.

Et oui, ça m'a pris un temps fou pour choisir toutes les citations… je n'ai d'ailleurs pas encore terminé. On pourra effectivement dire qu'après ça, _Moby Dick_ n'aura plus de secrets pour moi, ça doit faire quoi ? Quatre fois que je le relis entièrement pour les besoins de mon histoire.


	25. Lincoln, Nixon et Obama autour d'un thé

**Chapitre 24 : Lincoln, Nixon et Obama autour d'un thé**

_Les hommes goûtaient une quiétude rêveuse lorsqu'en contemplant la peau éclatante et lisse de l'Océan, ils oubliaient le cœur de tigre qui battait dessous et se refusaient à se souvenir que cette patte de velours cachait des griffes impitoyables._

* * *

« Oh merde ! Oh la merde ! » balbutia Vi, mortifiée. « Oh putain j'ai dégommé une grand-mère ! »  
La vieille dame était roulée en boule par terre et poussait des cris perçants, le visage caché dans ses mains.  
Elle était absolument minuscule, aussi ridée qu'une noix, et portait un châle en laine, un capuchon sur la tête et des chaussons aux pieds.  
Merle s'accroupit et la fouilla rapidement, constatant avec surprise qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune arme, même pas un canif. Elle glapit de terreur à son contact.  
« Arrête, tu vois bien qu'tu lui fous la trouille ! protesta Vi.  
- Oh mon Dieu ayez pitié ! supplia la vieille. Pitié seigneur, ne me tuez pas ! Jésus ! Mon Dieu, je vous en supplie !  
- Mais non, vous inquiétez pas, tenta de la rassurer la jeune fille en l'aidant à se mettre assise. On voulait pas vous faire de mal, on s'excuse, c'était un accident. On vous fera aucun mal. »  
La grand-mère retira prudemment les mains de son visage et les dévisagea tour à tour, l'air terrorisé.  
Merle rigola.  
« J'y crois pas, tu t'es fait maitriser par une mémé de quatre-vingt-dix ans !  
- Putain arrête, c'est pas marrant, ronchonna Vi. Aide-moi plutôt à vérifier qu'elle a rien de cassé.  
- Elle a même réussi à te menotter dis donc, plutôt couillue l'ancêtre. »  
La vieille dame avisa le revolver que Merle avait remis dans son pantalon et sanglota de plus belle en joignant les mains.  
« Ne tirez pas ! Jésus Marie, oh mon Dieu ! Ne me tirez plus dessus, pitié, ne tirez plus !  
- On vous a pas tiré dessus, c'était juste une boite », répondit Vi.  
Mais la petite mamie continua à pleurer.  
« Ne tirez plus ! Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu ! Jésus ! Ils m'ont tiré dessus, Jésus, Marie !  
- Mais non, j'vous ai lancé une boite, c'était juste une boite de conserve, j'vous ai pas tiré dessus ! » essaya-t-elle désespérément d'expliquer.  
La vieille femme ne paraissait pas comprendre, elle continuait à marmotter des Jésus et des Marie, toujours aussi apeurée.  
Merle vint prêter main forte à Vi.  
« C'était une boite ! Une boite !  
- Quoi ? Comment ? fit la vieille.  
- Une boite ! hurla Merle. Boite ! De ! Conserve ! Pois chiches !  
- Une balle ? Oh Jésus !  
- Mais non pas une balle, une boite ! Bé ho hi té euh ! Boite ! s'époumona Vi.  
- Mon Dieu !  
- Laisse tomber, j'crois bien qu'elle est sourde comme un pot », fit Merle.  
Il ramassa la conserve par terre et la lui agita sous le nez, puis fit mine de la lancer et pointa la vieille du doigt.  
« Ohhhh ! » fit-elle, soudain ébahie. « Mais c'est ma boite ! Vous me l'avez ramenée ! »  
Merle et Vi se regardèrent, incrédules.  
« Vous n'allez pas me tuer, dites ? reprit-elle avec un air suppliant.  
- Mais non », répondit Merle en secouant la tête.  
Vi lui adressa un sourire rassurant.  
« Oh ! Jésus ! J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que vous étiez des malandrins ! Mais en fait vous avez l'air de braves jeunes gens, merci Seigneur ! » s'exclama la grand-mère en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine, paraissant extrêmement soulagée.  
Elle se releva avec peine, immédiatement aidée par Vi. Cette dernière était totalement penaude et couvait la petite vieille d'un regard inquiet. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'elle était dévorée de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir dégommée une quasi centenaire toute rabougrie avec une boite de conserve.  
« J'ai très mal au dos », constata la vieille dame avec surprise. « J'ai dû tomber sur quelque chose de dur, Jésus. »  
Le visage de Vi se décomposa.  
« Je suis désolée, j'voulais pas… balbutia-t-elle.  
- Vous allez venir à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit l'ancêtre, ignorant totalement la jeune fille. Je vais vous rendre vos affaires, et puis je vais vous faire un thé pour me faire pardonner, vous aimez le thé ?  
- Non, fit Merle.  
- Oh, alors c'est parfait, parfait ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Vous allez voir, j'ai un Earl Grey très bon.  
- S'il est aussi bon qu'votre ouïe, ça promet, grommela-t-il.  
- Oui bien sûr, j'ai du sucre, mais pas de lait, je suis navrée. Oh mais Seigneur ! Je ne me suis même pas présentée ! Jésus ! Quel manque de savoir-vivre ! Je m'appelle Susan Lincoln, Lincoln comme le président Lincoln, mais je ne suis pas de la famille du président, n'est-ce pas, et vous ?  
- Merle Dixon.  
- Pardon ?  
- Merle, répéta-t-il plus fort.  
- Mark ?  
- Merle ! _Merle_ !  
- Oh, c'est très… original. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un prénom féminin, je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait le donner à un homme. Mais j'aime beaucoup, ça vous va très bien. » Elle lui serra la main avec enthousiasme. « Enchantée de vous connaitre, Meryl. »  
Vi éclata de rire et son compagnon lui lança un regard noir.  
« Et, pardon mais, votre nom de famille ? »  
Merle soupira.  
« Dixon ! cria-t-il en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.  
- Vraiment ? Nixon, comme Richard Nixon ? Ça alors, quelle coïncidence, nous portons tous les deux un nom de président, c'est plutôt cocasse.  
- Totalement ! approuva Vi, hilare. C'est parfaitement cocasse ! Moi c'est Vi, dit-elle en tendant la main.  
- Pardon ?  
- Vi !  
- Faye ?  
- Oui, voilà.  
- Oh, c'est charmant ! Charmant ! Et votre nom ?  
- Obama ! »répondit-elle en rigolant.  
Merle roula des yeux exaspérés.  
« Tu veux m'faire plaisir, Boucles d'or ? La prochaine fois qu'tu lances une boite de pois chiches sur une grand-mère, arrange-toi pour la tuer sur le coup ! »

* * *

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Merle et Vi étaient assis devant une table recouverte d'une nappe blanche brodée de fleurs, dans la petite salle à manger d'une maison en bois juste au bord du lac. Une pendule en forme de chat égrenait bruyamment les secondes, sa queue faisant office de balancier.  
Un fourneau réchauffait la pièce, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée dessus.  
La vieille dame les avait invités de force, visiblement ravie d'avoir de la compagnie et paraissant avoir totalement oublié les circonstances de leur rencontre. Elle était toute joyeuse, empressée comme un petit hamster dans sa roue, et terriblement gentille. Elle les avait fait assoir et malgré tous les efforts de Vi, n'avait accepté aucune aide pour préparer quoi que ce soit.  
Ils pouvaient l'entendre depuis la cuisine faire du bruit tout en radotant des Jésus, Marie et autres mon Dieu.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? » demanda Merle.  
Son amie haussa les épaules en souriant.  
« On prend le thé.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre de prendre le thé.  
- Oh allez, ça lui fait super plaisir, tu peux bien faire un p'tit effort. »  
Susan revint à ce moment avec une assiette sur laquelle étaient disposés des petits gâteaux secs.  
« Ne m'attendez pas, faites comme chez vous, prenez un biscuit ! » gazouilla-t-elle en retournant à la cuisine. « J'arrive tout de suite. »  
Les deux amis se regardèrent, et finirent par prendre un gâteau.  
Ils mordirent dedans en même temps, mâchèrent quelques secondes et se dévisagèrent avec une grimace éloquente. Le biscuit avait un goût de poussière et une consistance d'éponge humide. Vi jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que leur hôtesse avait le dos tourné et fit un signe de tête à Merle. Ils fourrèrent simultanément leur gâteau entamé dans leur poche.  
La bouilloire siffla et Vi la retira du fourneau.

Susan revint peu de temps après avec un plateau contenant une dizaine de boites en fer, une théière, un sucrier et des tasses sur des coupelles accompagnées de leurs petites cuillères, le tout en porcelaine et assorti. Elle avait visiblement choisi son plus beau service à thé et paraissait toute fière.  
Le contenu du plateau s'entrechoquait dangereusement, la vieille peinant visiblement à le porter.  
Merle vint à son secours en l'attrapant d'une main et en le posant sur la table avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de finir par terre.  
« Oh merci, merci, vous êtes bien aimable ! »  
Elle ouvrit chaque boite l'une après l'autre pour faire choisir le thé à Vi, qui respira chaque type en affichant un air très intéressé.  
La jeune fille en choisit un et la vieille dame tendit obligeamment la boite à Merle pour qu'il puisse le sentir.  
« C'est à votre goût ? »  
Il haussa les épaules avec son expression de « j'en ai strictement rien à foutre » la plus éloquente.  
Vi le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avec un air de reproche, alors que la petite mamie prenait un air désolé.  
« Oh, je suis navrée, navrée, s'excusa-t-elle. Peut-être que vous auriez préféré du café, Meryl ? Mais je n'en ai pas, je n'en bois jamais, c'est mauvais pour ma tension, n'est-ce pas, j'en avais une boite pour les jours où le docteur venait me faire ma visite, mais je l'ai terminée, et je n'ai pas pu aller en racheter, je suis vraiment désolée.  
- Pas grave, marmonna Merle.  
- Mais peut-être que vous aimeriez un digestif pour accompagner votre thé ? J'ai de la poire William si vous voulez.  
- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Moi aussi ! » fit Vi en levant la main.  
Susan alla chercher trois petits verres et une bouteille élégante dans laquelle baignait une grosse poire.  
« Je n'ai pas le droit d'en boire normalement, le docteur me le défend, mais on peut bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas, ça ne fera de mal à personne, et puis le docteur n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Elle lutta pour ouvrir le bouchon, sans succès.  
« Oh Jésus, je suis navrée, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a pas été ouverte. »  
Merle prit la bouteille, la cala contre lui du bras droit et retira le bouchon.  
Sa première lampée d'eau de vie de poire le réconcilia un peu avec l'existence. La situation était merdique, mais la liqueur était fameuse.

* * *

Autour du thé s'engagea alors une véritable conversation du troisième type, ou plutôt, du troisième âge. Merle et Vi découvrirent que Susan était non seulement sourde comme un pot, mais aussi légèrement sénile, et sacrément désorientée. Communiquer avec elle était un véritable challenge, elle ne comprenait pas un dixième de ce qu'on lui disait. Ils se fatiguèrent rapidement de lui crier dessus pour se faire entendre (Vi parce qu'elle avait les sinus en feu et Merle parce qu'il s'en fichait profondément) et la laissèrent papoter à sa guise, ce qu'elle fit avec joie, visiblement ravie d'avoir de la compagnie.  
Au fil de son discours un peu décousu mais enthousiaste, qu'elle parsemait de très nombreux Jésus, Marie, mon Dieu et n'est-ce pas, ils finirent par connaître son histoire et la façon dont elle avait vécu l'apocalypse.  
Ils apprirent qu'elle avait quatre-vingt-huit ans, qu'elle survivait toute seule ici depuis le tout début, et qu'elle s'imaginait que les États-Unis étaient en guerre.  
Elle n'était pas bien fixée sur l'identité de l'ennemi de la nation, s'il s'agissait d'Allemands, de Chinois ou de communistes, ou même, pire encore, de musulmans (Susan paraissait penser que le Communistan et la Musulmanie étaient des pays lointains, à l'instar de l'Allemagne et de la Chine) mais de ce qu'elle avait compris, l'état d'urgence avait été déclaré, et le pays était dans une situation critique, ce qui expliquait toutes ces restrictions énergétiques et les conditions de vie médiocres qu'elle subissait. Elle ne savait pas trop où étaient partis tous ses voisins, s'ils avaient fui poussés par la crainte d'éventuels bombardements, ou bien s'ils s'étaient tous enrôlés. Elle avait été très effrayée au début, parce que, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne faisaient pas la guerre comme on la faisait autrefois, n'est-ce pas, maintenant ils utilisaient ces choses horribles, la bombe atomique, et les armes chimiques, Jésus !  
Mais heureusement, grâce au ciel, l'holocauste atomique ne s'était pas abattue sur la région, et Susan avait pu rester chez elle tranquillement, pas comme tous ces pauvres gens qu'elle avait vu à la télévision et qui devaient quitter leur foyer, Jésus Marie, c'était affreux, pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu partir de sa maison, Seigneur, elle y avait vécu toute sa vie, où serait-elle allée ?

Elle avoua avec honte qu'elle en avait été réduite à voler de la nourriture chez ses voisins, elle espérait que ces derniers ne seraient pas trop fâchés contre elle lorsqu'ils rentreraient, elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement, n'est-ce pas, la ville la plus proche et son petit supermarché était bien trop loin pour elle, et puis elle avait si peur d'y aller, mais elle rembourserait tout ce qu'elle avait pris.  
Elle s'excusa longuement auprès de Merle et Vi (enfin, de Meryl et Faye plutôt) pour leur avoir volé leurs provisions, expliquant que lorsqu'elle les avait vu, deux étrangers « armés jusqu'aux dents », elle avait eue une peur bleue, Jésus Marie. En temps de guerre, ce n'était jamais bon signe de voir des civils armés, n'est-ce pas, cela pouvait être des pillards, des bandits, des malandrins, des assassins même peut-être, et puis une jeune femme avec une arme à feu, mon Dieu, quelle horreur. Elle les avait épié longuement, terrifiée à l'idée de se montrer… mais elle n'avait presque plus rien à manger, et, Jésus, même si elle avait eu le courage de se présenter pour leur demander de la nourriture, elle n'avait pas d'argent pour les payer.  
Et puis surtout, lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Vi se bourrer sa pipe près du feu de camp, son addiction au tabac s'était réveillée d'un seul coup, après presque deux mois de privation. Susan avait toujours été une très grosse fumeuse, et l'idée de pouvoir refaire le plein de nicotine était bien trop alléchante.  
Alors elle avait attendu le moment propice et, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'en était prise à celle des deux qui lui avait semblé la moins dangereuse, utilisant une fronde pour lancer la conserve, et une paire de menottes appartenant à son défunt mari, qui était policier.  
Susan était si mortifiée et honteuse de son geste qu'elle se mit à pleurer, et Vi dût la rassurer longuement en lui assurant qu'elle n'avait presque pas eu mal et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Incroyablement, la vieille dame n'avait pas vu une seule fois un rôdeur de près.  
Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants, et vivait seule depuis la mort de son mari quelques vingt ans auparavant. A cause de son grand âge, elle avait vu mourir tous les gens de sa génération, ses frères et sœurs, ses anciens collègues, ses amis. Les maisons au bord du lac étaient isolées les unes des autres et peu de personnes y résidaient à l'année, c'était surtout des maisons de vacances, ainsi elle avait très peu de contacts avec ses voisins.  
Les seules personnes qu'elle voyait régulièrement étaient le médecin qui venait faire sa visite de contrôle tous les mois, et une jeune fille qui se présentait chaque samedi pour faire les courses et un peu de ménage, mais elle avait subitement cessé de venir, et le téléphone avait sonné dans le vide lorsque Susan avait tenté de l'appeler. C'était fâcheux, mais la vieille dame ne lui en avait pas voulu, Jésus Marie, avec cette guerre et toutes ces horreurs, c'était bien normal qu'elle ne puisse plus assurer son service, elle avait sans aucun doute des choses plus importantes à faire, la pauvre.  
Susan était tellement installée dans sa solitude, depuis tant d'années, les jours passant et se ressemblant, paisibles, un peu mélancolique mais pas tristes pour autant, au bord de ce lac tranquille, que la fin du monde était arrivée et s'était installée discrètement, à pas de velours, sans que l'octogénaire n'ait tout d'abord rien remarqué d'inhabituel.

Elle n'écoutait pas la radio, ne lisait pas le journal. Elle avait une télévision, mais ne l'allumait jamais, toutes ces images qui défilaient, ça allait trop vite pour elle, Jésus, et elle n'y comprenait rien. C'est seulement lorsque qu'elle remarqua que ses voisins chargeaient leur voiture en toute hâte, et qu'elle aperçut plusieurs hélicoptères de l'armée filer dans le ciel qu'elle se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce qu'elle vit dans son petit poste de télévision était terrifiant et incompréhensible. Les gens fuyaient les villes, l'armée se déployait partout, la population paniquait, les dirigeants faisaient des discours sans queue ni tête. Elle vit des scènes horribles de pillages et d'agressions, des gens qui paraissaient fous, enragés ou drogués en attaquaient d'autres sauvagement. Jésus, était-ce donc cela dont les gens parlaient parfois, la nouvelle façon de faire la guerre, l'arme bactériologique, comme ils disaient ? Peut-être que les Allemands, ou les communistes, lâchaient des maladies affreuses dans l'air ?  
Mais aucun Allemand, aucun communiste, ni aucun de ces horribles monstres malades ne viendraient ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ces choses affreuses, c'était seulement dans les villes, ici, au bord de ce beau lac calme, près de cette eau miroitante, dans ce décor sylvestre qui n'avait jamais changé depuis toutes ces années que Susan y vivait, toutes ces horreurs ne pouvaient pas survenir, mon Dieu !  
Et ainsi, tout le monde était parti, avant même que l'épidémie ne puisse se manifester sur les berges du lac… et Susan Lincoln était demeurée seule. Au moment de fuir, personne n'était venu la trouver, aucun voisin, pas une connaissance ne s'était souvenue d'elle. Et elle était restée ici, oubliée, abandonnée.  
Un jour, elle avait voulu aller à pied jusqu'à la petite supérette se trouvant à quelques kilomètres de là. Sur la route, elle avait croisé des voitures abandonnées en plein milieu de la chaussée, vision sinistre et effrayante. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue du magasin, elle les vit de loin, eux, les monstres, les affreuses victimes de cette maladie, cette peste étrange, qui rendait fou et agressif. Elle avait senti une odeur horrible et là, sur cette route, elle avait vu le cadavre d'un jeune garçon, atrocement mutilé, démembré, éventré de la plus barbare des façons. Susan s'était enfuie à toutes jambes, le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, et n'était plus jamais, jamais sortie du périmètre rassurant des hauts arbres du bord du lac.  
Elle avait regardé la télévision, transie de peur et effarée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voyait, sa quasi surdité la privant du sens des mots qu'elle entendait, jusqu'au jour où l'électricité avait été coupée, éteignant la télé et coupant Susan du reste du monde, définitivement.

Lorsque Susan eut achevé son récit, la nuit était sur le point de tomber, Merle et Vi avaient descendu presque la moitié de la bouteille de poire William et étaient monté à une hauteur confortable sur le soulomètre, et l'octogénaire essuyait ses larmes au souvenir de la vision terrible qu'elle avait eue ce jour-là lorsqu'elle avait tenté d'aller à la supérette. Vi la réconforta comme elle pouvait, lui frottant le dos gentiment et lui roulant une cigarette qu'elle accepta avec une gratitude émerveillée.  
Lorsque Vi respira indirectement les premières volutes de tabac, elle se prit la tête dans les mains avec un gémissement de douleur.  
« J'en peux plus, putain ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser ! Assomme-moi, fais quelque chose ! » supplia-t-elle.  
Merle eut une sorte de haussement d'épaules traduisant son impuissance.  
« Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Susan, préoccupée. Vous avez mal quelque part ?  
- Sinusite, marmonna Vi à travers ses mains.  
- Pardon ? »  
La jeune fille lança un regard suppliant en direction de Merle.  
« Si-nu-si-teuh ! hurla-t-il.  
- Aaaah, elle a une sinusite ? Oh mon Dieu, c'est très douloureux ces choses-là, Jésus ! » Elle posa une main aussi compatissante que ridée sur l'épaule de Vi. « Je suis désolée pour vous, mon petit. Mais vous savez, je vous ai vu vous baigner tout à l'heure dans le lac, il ne faut pas mettre autant la tête sous l'eau quand on est enrhumé, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ah tu vois ? J'te l'avais dit qu'c'était l'eau ! »  
Merle leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Oh mais attendez, je connais un très bon remède contre ça ! gazouilla la grand-mère. Je vais vous préparer ça, ça va vous faire le plus grand bien ! »  
Elle disparut à la cuisine, visiblement très enthousiaste.  
Vi et Merle échangèrent un regard incertain.

Lorsqu'elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle portait une grande casserole recouverte d'un couvercle, ainsi qu'une serviette.  
« Attention, annonça-t-elle en la posant devant Vi. C'est très chaud, l'eau est bouillante là-dedans. »  
Elle déplia la serviette et la lui donna.  
« Vous devez la mettre sur vous et pencher la tête au dessus de la casserole, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Hein ?!  
- C'est un mélange de sauge, de thym, de gingembre et de menthe poivrée, ça va vous déboucher les sinus. Mettez vous juste au dessus et respirez la vapeur bien fort. »  
Vi considéra le récipient avec une moue circonspecte.  
« J'ai pas confiance.  
- Oh allez, c'est naturel, ça peut pas te faire de mal, encouragea Merle.  
- C'est pas parce que c'est naturel que c'est forcément sans danger, rétorqua-t-elle. Les champignons de l'autre fois, eux aussi ils étaient naturels.  
- Bon d'accord, ça, ok, j'veux bien. Mais là c'est juste des plantes, c'est inoffensif.  
- Et si c'était un machin de sorcière pour m'empoisonner, pour se venger de lui avoir lancé la boite ? Peut-être qu'elle a vu que les petits gâteaux périmés avaient pas fonctionné, alors maintenant elle essaie avec ça ? »  
Merle rigola. Amusant de voir à quel point une fille qui passait ses journée à se remplir de substances chimiques toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres devenait méfiante à l'idée de s'approcher de quelque chose de naturel. Vi semblait visiblement penser que si un produit n'était pas vendu sur ordonnance, il n'était pas digne de confiance.  
« Dites, Fay, rassurez-moi, vous n'êtes pas enceinte ? intervint Susan.  
- Bien sûr que non, quelle horreur ! s'exclama Vi.  
- Ah, vous me rassurez, parce que la sauge, ce n'est pas bon en cas de grossesse, ça peut provoquer des fausses couches. »  
Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.  
« Inoffensif, hein ? fit-elle avec humeur en se tournant vers Merle.  
- Oh et puis merde, tu vas pas commencer à casser les couilles ! » déclara-t-il, à bout de patience.  
Il retira le couvercle de la casserole, empoigna Vi, la fourra au dessus et rabattit la serviette sur sa tête.  
La jeune fille poussa un beuglement étouffé.  
« Gardez les yeux fermés et respirez profondément, expliqua aimablement Susan.  
- T'entends c'qu'on te dit ? Respire ! » ordonna Merle en lui maintenant la tête baissée.  
Vi inspira profondément et poussa des cris haletants, tentant de se débattre, mais il l'en empêcha.  
« Putain de nom de Dieu, ça pique !  
- C'est de la menthe débile, tu t'attendais à quoi ?  
- Mais ça me brûle la tronche, putain de merde !  
- Ta gueule et respire ! »  
Elle prit quelques inspirations profondes et se mit à tousser.  
« Putain, ça arrache, ce machin !  
- Vous devez rester quelques minutes comme ça, indiqua Susan. Ça va vous déboucher les sinus, vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite.  
- Mais j'suis en train de cuire ! » protesta Vi.  
Néanmoins, elle ne paraissait plus avoir l'intention de se sauver, aussi Merle relâcha la pression sur sa tête. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sous la serviette à respirer la vapeur avec application.  
« Alors ? Ça marche ? demanda Merle, curieux.  
- J'en sais rien. »  
Elle sortit un mouchoir usagé de sa poche, le fit disparaître sous la serviette, et il entendit une série de bruits répugnants, sorte de mix entre un évier bouché qui refoule, une trompette désaccordée et un ballon qui se dégonfle, assortie de toute un gamme de halètements, toussotement, raclements de gorge, crachat et bruits visqueux de mucus.  
Lorsque Vi se releva et dégagea son visage, elle avait la figure plus rouge qu'un homard, baignée de sueur, les yeux à moitiés ouverts, gonflés et remplis de larmes, et un sourire à la fois soulagé et victorieux.  
Merle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant cette vision.  
« Alors ? Ça va mieux ? » s'enquit Susan.  
Vi sortit un autre bout de tissu de ses poches et se moucha longuement, jusqu'à évacuer totalement ce qu'elle avait dans les narines. Elle respira par le nez avec précaution.  
« Nom d'une bite, j'suis… j'suis complètement débouchée ! constata-t-elle avec une joie incrédule. C'est un miracle, putain !  
- Alléluia », fit Merle, amusé.

Vi se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un long et profond soupir de soulagement et de félicité.  
« Ahhhh, j'me sens revivre ! C'truc-là, c'est plutôt violent, mais putain, c'est foutrement efficace !  
- Si vous le faites plusieurs fois par jour pendant un ou deux jours, ça devrait faire passer totalement la sinusite, expliqua Susan. Je vais vous faire une tisane au thym et au miel, restez la.  
- Sue, vous êtes ma vieille sorcière sourdingue préférée ! » déclara gaiement Vi.  
La petite vieille récupéra sa casserole et retourna dans sa cuisine en se parlant à moitié toute seule.  
« Mieux ? s'enquit Merle.  
- Putain, tu peux même pas t'imaginer ! J'ai l'impression qu'ma tête vient de s'alléger de cinq kilos !  
- Vu toutes les saloperies qu't'as sorties de ton nez, ça me paraît une bonne estimation. »  
Elle hocha la tête en souriant.  
« Bon… c'est pas tout ça, mais, maintenant qu'je suis débouchée, on fait quoi ? »  
Il redoutait précisément cette question. Il soupira.  
« On s'tire ? proposa-t-il, sans grande conviction.  
- Et on la laisse comme ça, toute seule ? Avec rien à manger ? Après ce qu'elle a fait pour moi, sans même parler du thé et de la poire Willam ? »  
Merle roula des yeux, mal à l'aise.  
« Bon, ben, j'suppose que je ferai mieux d'aller chercher la voiture », finit-il par déclarer.  
Vi sourit et commença à se lever.  
« Nan c'est bon, reste là, j'ai pas besoin de toi.  
- Sûr ?  
- Ouais.  
- Bon, alors j'vais tâcher de faire quelque chose à manger pour l'ancêtre, avec tout ce qu'elle nous a piqué, j'devrais réussir à monter un truc correct, elle doit crever de faim.  
- Bonne idée, fais aussi à bouffer pour moi.  
- Hein ? T'as mangé deux truites entières y a trois heures !  
- Justement, rétorqua-t-il, trois heures c'est pile le temps qu'il faut pour digérer. »

* * *

Lorsque Susan revint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse à la main, elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, l'air intrigué.  
« Où est Meryl ?  
- Parti chercher la voiture.  
- Pardon ?  
- La voiture !  
- Une toiture ?  
- Non, voiture ! Voi ! Ture !  
- Ah, la voiture ! dit la vieille avec un sourire radieux. Très bien, très bien. Tenez, ma petite Faye, ça fera du bien à votre gorge et à vos sinus, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la tasse. Attention, c'est chaud. »  
Vi la prit en espérant que son hôtesse n'allait pas lui proposer de nouveau des biscuits pour aller avec.  
Alors qu'elle tendait la main, elle se rappela soudain des bracelets de menottes qu'elle portait toujours aux poignets. Elle posa la tisane sur le guéridon à côté d'elle et leva les mains, paumes vers le haut.  
« Heu… dites, Susan, vous auriez pas les clefs de ces trucs, par hasard ? »

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette fois-ci. La prochaine fois, voici ce qui sera au programme : une nouvelle coiffure, une invasion nocturne et une manucure improvisée.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Boney :  
Chapitre 24**  
Et ben, ma petite vieille t'a fait forte impression, ma pauvre. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura rassurée (si au contraire, il t'a encore plus plongée dans les abimes du désespoir, toutes mes excuses).

Quand on a en face de soi une jeune fille éperdue d'admiration, qui n'y connait rien à rien et qui boit nos paroles, comment ne pas céder à la tentation d'inventer une belle et héroïque histoire de chasse à l'ours ?  
C'est là l'occasion rêvée pour Merle de vendre un peu de rêve, et comme tu le dis, de se faire valoir au passage. Tu as parfaitement compris que ça venait de ce besoin qu'il d'attirer l'attention, qu'on l'écoute, qu'on le regarde, qu'on voit en lui une personne admirable.  
Et là, effectivement, il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur public.

Ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies la vision d'un Merle réfléchi et raisonné. Évidemment, ce n'est pas du tout ainsi qu'il apparait dans la saison 1, on le voit violent, impulsif, borné… et beaucoup de fics se sont donc accroché à cet aspect de sa personnalité pour en faire son caractère global, ce que je trouve dommage. Pour moi, cette scène sur le toit se déroule dans un contexte particulier, à la fois de drogue et de racisme (il ne faut pas négliger ça, peut-être que Merle n'aurait pas été si violent et acharné s'il s'était agit d'un blanc en face de lui).  
Dans un contexte normal, pas (ou moins) sous l'effet de la cocaïne, et avec des personnes non hostiles, j'imagine Merle comme étant beaucoup plus mesuré et surtout, réfléchi.  
Bien sûr, il y a le côté redneck, il n'est peut-être pas très éduqué, ni cultivé, ni ouvert d'esprit… mais je pense qu'il est loin d'être con.  
Il a plus de quarante ans, automatiquement, ça implique une longue expérience. Il a eu toute une vie pour faire des tas de conneries et en apprendre quelque chose. Il y a aussi autre chose, que j'ai toujours eu moi-même en tête, mais que je n'avais jamais encore eu l'occasion d'évoquer. C'est que lorsque Merle voit Vi agir, ce qu'il voit lui est terriblement familier, parce qu'elle… lui ressemble terriblement. Il peut se reconnaitre en elle, parce que si aujourd'hui, Merle est posé, patient et réfléchi, à 25 ans il était aussi impulsif, tête-brûlée, excité, exalté et excessif que l'est Vi, sinon plus.  
Toutes les conneries qu'elle fait, aller trop vite, en vouloir trop d'un coup, agir sans réfléchir, se croire invulnérable… il a déjà fait tout ça bien avant elle, et même pire.  
Il est donc très bien placé pour reconnaitre là les erreurs à ne pas faire, et canaliser efficacement sa fougueuse jeune partenaire  
Par ailleurs, j'ai été terriblement heureuse de voir que la saison 3 me donnait raison là-dessus. Car Merle y est tout sauf impulsif. Il est parvenu à se faire une place d'homme de confiance à Woodbury, ce qui prouve bien qu'il sait agir avec raison et se montrer fiable et efficace. Durant les évènements de la saison, on le voit agir avec une grande circonspection… il se donne le temps de voir évoluer la situation, il prépare ses coups à l'avance, et garde ses pensées pour lui.  
Ce n'est pas un Merle qui commence par secouer Andrea comme un prunier en hurlant « Mon frère ! Où est mon putain de frère ! Parle ! » pour ensuite se mettre à courir dans tous les sens à la recherche de Daryl.  
Il y a d'ailleurs un côté un peu inquiétant chez lui dans cette saison, du fait que l'on devine que, sous son apparence d'homme de main obéissant, son cerveau tourne à plein régime. Andrea n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense, le gouverneur non plus, et il en est de même pour les hommes qu'il emmène avec lui chasser Michonne… on voit qu'il y a une distance entre lui et les autres, ses subordonnés le craignent un peu, probablement parce qu'ils ne savent pas comment il pourrait éventuellement réagir.

Ahaha ouais, pauvre Vi, c'est toujours sur sa gueule que les ennuis tombent. A force de prendre des coups sur la tête de la part de tous les gens qu'elle rencontre (Merle y compris), elle va finir par perdre des neurones en route.  
Mais bon, c'est plutôt logique qu'en cas d'attaque réfléchie, ce soit elle la cible désignée, tout indique qu'elle est plus vulnérable : c'est une femme, elle est plus jeune, et elle fait nettement moins peur que Merle.  
Si vous aviez le choix entre affronter Merle ou affronter Vi, vous feriez quoi franchement (bon, moi je préférerais affronter aucun des deux, hein) ?  
Et donc, après avoir perdu son duel contre le chat Georges, après avoir été vaincue par une grosse étagère, terrassée par le soleil et mise plus bas que terre par les champignons… voilà que Vi se fait outrageusement maitriser par une petite vieille.  
La fin du monde est décidément pleine de désagréments ^^

**Chapitre 23**  
Un peu de beauté et de paix dans ce monde de brute, au bord de ce lac sauvage.  
C'est une atmosphère de sérénité, de joie, d'enfance, qui transparaît dans ce paysage, et qui permet à Merle de vivre un rare moment de contemplation, de se laisser aller à ses bons souvenirs, à une époque où le monde était tellement plus simple, lorsque la mort n'était rien de plus qu'une histoire racontée au coin du feu, effrayante mais aussi lointaine et irréelle que les récit de monstres, de sorcières et de chupacabra.  
Dans cette histoire, je veux aussi faire une sorte de tour d'horizon du monde post-apocalyptique, à travers les personnages rencontrés, mais aussi les paysages traversés.  
Il y a les environnements urbains oppressants, silencieux, délabrés, les routes désertes, les cimetières de voitures sinistres, tous ces lieux où l'on sent que la mort est passée… mais aussi les espaces sauvages, préservés, d'une Amérique vaste, soit rurale, soit sylvestre. Je voulais montrer ces endroits où rien n'a changé, où la nature est restée intacte, où elle est même d'ailleurs en train de reprendre ses droits.  
Merle et Vi, en tant qu'humains, traversent un monde qui ne leur appartient plus vraiment désormais. Envahi par la mort, il sera dans peu de temps englouti par la nature, revenant à l'état sauvage.  
La rencontre de Merle et du renard, dans le chapitre suivant, en était l'illustration. Et Merle sent, instinctivement, que cet animal est bien plus à sa place que lui dans ce nouveau monde.

Effectivement, Vi apporte un courant d'air frais et un parfum d'enfance dans le récit. Cette histoire ne pourrait jamais avoir ce ton léger et humoristique sans elle. D'ailleurs, l'histoire que j'écris en parallèle de celle-ci, le Daryl/OC, est nettement moins comique et plus dramatique, parce que l'OC n'a pas du tout ce caractère-là.

Vi veut profiter à fond de son voyage, et, comme tu le devines, plus que d'aller à Nantucket, ce qu'elle désire c'est voyager et s'amuser en route. Ce n'est pas la seule fois où leur route va dévier sur un de ses caprices. Il y a d'ailleurs des endroits bien précis par lesquels elle a l'intention de passer avant d'atteindre son but, on verra cela par la suite.

J'ai été moi-même surprise que _Moby Dick_ colle si bien à l'histoire.  
Je suis en train de réfléchir à quelque chose qui serve de fil directeur pour le Daryl/OC et c'est un sacré casse-tête. Je préférerais ne pas réutiliser un roman et de toute façon je n'en vois pour l'instant aucun qui pourrait correspondre. Grosse réflexion là-dessus.  
Mais comme les deux histoires sont pensées en parallèle, j'aimerais vraiment garder cette structure de fil rouge parcourant le récit.

**Pour Cathoux :**  
L'histoire inventée de chasse à l'ours… tu soulèves là un point très intéressant : Vi est-elle vraiment si naïve ? Est-elle crédule au point de gober ça ? Ou bien est-elle plus fine psychologue qu'elle ne veut bien le laisser paraitre ?  
Il y a un truc chez Vi, c'est qu'elle joue parfois à se rendre volontairement stupide, elle se cache derrière son humour, elle force son immaturité et ses côtés infantiles… mais derrière, elle est assez intelligente et subtile pour percevoir certaines choses.  
Comme on a pu le voir, elle sait quand elle doit vraiment fermer sa gueule, et elle perçoit très bien les moments où il est nécessaire de détendre l'atmosphère, de faire l'andouille pour faire diversion et soulager un peu son compagnon de route.  
Parce qu'il y a une chose qu'elle a bien compris, c'est que Merle n'est pas le monstre sans cœur dont il se plait à jouer le rôle. Elle devine qu'il a des failles, qu'il est blessé, pas seulement physiquement, mais moralement, et elle voit à quel point il est triste. Du coup, elle s'est donné comme rôle de lui remonter le moral à chaque fois qu'elle pouvait.  
Alors, écoute-t-elle cette histoire d'ours avec émerveillement seulement pour elle, ou bien insiste-t-elle quelque peu pour lui faire plaisir ?  
Mystère.

L'apocalypse vécue par le troisième âge, héhéhé ! Contente que tu aimes l'idée. Et je suis super ravie que l'arrivée de ma mamie constitue une vraie surprise.  
Mais comme tu le constates dans ce chapitre, ma petite vieille est loin, très loin d'être une survivor. Son histoire est même plutôt pathétique, elle n'a pas vraiment fait exprès de survivre, et d'ailleurs elle n'est même pas consciente d'avoir survécu.  
C'est vraiment la typique mémère qui ne comprend plus rien à rien au monde depuis déjà un certain nombre d'années, et qui du coup au milieu de la ZA comprend encore moins ce qui se trame (Susan est clairement resté bloquée 60 ans plus tôt, en pleine Guerre Mondiale contre les Allemands^^, ou bien elle se croit encore à l'époque de la Guerre Froide).  
Quand à savoir comment Merle et Vi vont maintenant se dépatouiller avec ça…. Bonne chance !

Ouais, clairement, ma scène du renard était inspirée de celle de Carl avec le cerf. C'est vraiment l'apparition soudaine de quelque chose de beau, d'émouvant, de fascinant, qui arrive comme une surprise dans ce monde désespérant, comme une touche de beauté surnaturelle. Carl s'est retrouvé en contemplation et, même à peine réveillé de sa blessure, il reste marqué par l'image de ce cerf majestueux.  
Bon, là, clairement, Merle est beaucoup moins émerveillé, on se doute bien que c'est pas la première fois qu'il voit un renard… mais il ressent un brin d'émotion quand même.  
J'aimais bien aussi le côté suspense de la scène. Merle qui se sent observé dans la barque, puis de nouveau dans la forêt… il se retourne, en stress, et là surprise, c'était juste un renard. Je le vois bien du coup revenir au camp à moitié soulagé, « Oh ben c'est bon en fait j'ai flippé pour rien, c'était juste une bestiole, rien de bien méchant….. WHAT THE FUCK ,VI ! »  
Et ouais, Vi _encore_ attaquée… le comique de répétition commence à devenir un peu répétitif, à tel point qu'elle en a marre elle-même (ce qui doit vouloir dire que peut-être les lecteurs aussi, huhuhu). Promis, je fais un break après ça XD  
Ce qui lui donne l'occasion de se fâcher tout rouge, de s'exciter et de faire beaucoup de bruit pour rien (allant jusqu'à jurer en italien)… et Merle est là, tranquille Émile, « Ouais c'est bon on a compris, ta gueule, assieds-toi et mange ton poisson ».  
Cette phrase qu'elle attribue à Merle dans le prologue, « T'en fait du bruit, fichue gamine ! », on la retrouve (et retrouvera) à plusieurs reprises dans l'histoire, avec ses variantes (il l'a prononcée au supermarché par exemple). Beaucoup de bruit pour rien est un trait de personnalité indélébile de Vi.

**Pour Saphira :  
Chapitre 22**  
Ah, la mid-saison, c'est sacré, je ne peux qu'approuver ! Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire jusqu'en Février, à part nous bourrer de fanfics et sculpter nos crottes de nez entre deux chapitres ?  
Ouais, je trouve ça important de rappeler de temps à autre à quel point le monde dans lesquels nos héros sont coincés schlingue violent. L'odeur de cadavre en décomposition, je ne l'ai jamais sentie (heureusement !), mais je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point ça doit être abominable. Pas seulement abominable, mais aussi dur à supporter psychologiquement. J'imagine que certaines odeurs peuvent aussi être affreuses, le vomi, le caca, la nourriture périmée… mais là, c'est vraiment l'odeur de la mort, j'imagine que ça créé une répulsion, une peur particulière chez les gens, instinctivement. Ça doit être vraiment une odeur pénible à supporter, physiquement et moralement.

Et après, devoir descendre de l'arbre et se retrouver à patauger des deux pieds dans le charnier (et même directement avec la chaussette pour Vi), miam miam miam…. Faut pas s'étonner après que Merle peine à trouver le sommeil.

En effet, le sexe s'immisce facilement dans leurs conversations maintenant, mais comme une blague plus qu'autre chose. Merle a bien intégré le fait que sa partenaire ne soit pas intéressée, son avance n'avait rien de sérieux. C'est juste qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de plaisanter là-dessus, avec son humour gras de bon vieux redneck, et ça tombe bien, parce que Vi de son côté est tout sauf prude, les blagues de cul ne la dérangent pas du tout, au contraire elle s'y engouffre avec plaisir, elle aussi sait que ce n'est pas sérieux. Elle sait qu'elle peut déconner avec Merle sur le sujet sans risquer de nouveau un geste déplacé de sa part, elle a pigé qu'il avait retenu la leçon et tous deux sont bien à l'aise avec ça.  
Pour Merle, Vi est vraiment en train de devenir « son pote avec des nichons » (et encore, elle n'en a presque pas, des nichons), c'est-à-dire qu'il peut se permettre le même genre d'humour gras qu'il aurait avec un mec. Pour lui, à partir du moment où il ne couche pas avec Vi, elle cesse quasiment d'être une fille à ses yeux.

Non, en effet dans ce chapitre, on est loin, très loin de l'OC parfumée et propre sur elle. Ils viennent de _patauger_ littéralement dans les cadavres, ils ont baigné dans un nuage de décomposition toute la nuit… on peut bien imaginer quelle odeur Merle et Vi portent sur eux au moment d'aller se coucher, et on imagine aisément aussi qu'épuisés comme ils sont ils ne se sont pas payé le luxe de faire leur toilette avant de s'effondrer sur le lit.  
Mais Vi, à son réveil, résout en partie ce souci olfactif en ajoutant une odeur pour couvrir l'autre, celle du tabac, son odeur donc. Et Merle se rend compte alors que cette odeur-là, il apprécie de la sentir, elle crée une présence familière, rassurante presque.

**Chapitre 23**  
On voit que Vi considère la fin du monde comme des sortes de vacances : plus de lundi, plus de travail, plus d'horaires à respecter, plus de responsabilités, elle peut aller où elle veut, faire ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut, et elle a bien l'intention du coup d'en profiter.  
Et oui, dans ce chapitre, Merle défoncé s'avère bien sympathique, tout le contraire du Merle défoncé qui s'est servi du pauvre T-Dog comme punching-ball à Atlanta.  
Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la drogue, pour Merle (et Vi aussi d'ailleurs), amplifie ce qui est déjà là, exalte des sentiments, des tendances déjà présentes. Merle de bonne humeur deviendra charmant, alors que nerveux et agacé, il serait devenu agressif et violent.  
« jamais je monte en voiture avec lui ! » Pardon ?! Il y a quelques chapitres, tu as déclaré que tu le voulais comme moniteur d'auto-école ! Hahahaha !^^

Et oui, d'un chapitre, d'un jour à l'autre, le décor et l'ambiance changent radicalement. C'est tout l'intérêt de raconter un voyage, ça me permet d'enchaîner des chapitres très différents comme ça, et d'alterner l'écriture de choses dures avec des trucs plus légers.

Héhéhé, la pipe de la moussaillonne a failli boire la tasse, Merle ne se laisse pas faire comme ça ! Mais quitte à être fourbe, Vi aussi a des as dans sa manche, et elle se sert totalement de l'affection qu'il lui porte pour la faire se retourner contre lui. Cette scène, bien qu'apparemment anodine, montre également deux choses. Tout d'abord que Merle tient désormais à elle au point d'endormir momentanément sa méfiance naturelle et son instinct. Et que Vi a bien compris qu'il tenait à elle et que s'il la voyait en danger, il allait se précipiter direct.  
Le bon côté de tout ça, c'est que comme ça ils auront pris un bain tous les deux )

J'aime beaucoup moi aussi parsemer le récit ça et là de petits moments souvenirs entre Daryl et son grand frère, ça me permet de ménager de bons moments dans l'histoire (parce qu'étonnamment, Merle se souvient plus volontiers des bons souvenirs que des mauvais lorsqu'il s'agit de Daryl), et pour rappeler de façon implicite qu'il lui manque, de façon plus subtile que de répéter régulièrement « Daryl lui manquait ».


	26. Radiateur pour pied et esclave à pancake

**Bonjouuuuuur les gens ! Désolée pour cette longue attente dans la publication, hélas pour moi et pour vous la fanfiction n'est pas mon activité principale, c'est triste, hein ? ^^ Hey, au fait, bonne année, tout ça tout ça. Pour 2013, je vous souhaite de ne pas vous faire manger par des morts, de ne pas perdre votre main et de ne pas mourir de maladie, si possible.  
Allez hop, trêve de bavardage, chapitre :**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Radiateur pour pieds et esclave à pancakes**

_Je lui dis que je n'aimais pas dormir à deux mais que si j'y étais vraiment obligé, j'aimerais au moins savoir qui était ce harponneur, et ajoutai que s'il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autre place, et si le harponneur n'était pas inqualifiable, plutôt que de rôder dans une ville étrangère par une si cruelle nuit, je partagerais la couche de n'importe quel homme correct._

* * *

La lune s'était levée, presque pleine, et son reflet miroitait dans l'eau du lac. La nuit était claire et remplie d'étoiles.  
Vi était assise dans un fauteuil à bascule sur la terrasse et admirait le ciel en se balançant doucement, tout en envoyant régulièrement des bouffées de fumée hors du fourneau de sa pipe.  
Une brise légère faisait voleter leurs habits que Merle avait ramenés avec la voiture et qu'elle avait étendus à nouveau sur la corde à linge du petit jardin de Susan.  
La nuit était fraîche et la jeune fille avait rajouté un pull par-dessus son éternelle chemise.

Lorsque Merle était revenu avec la Dodge, il avait trouvé les deux femmes, la jeune et la vieille, attablées devant un repas improvisé – purée et maquereaux en boîte – et n'attendant plus que lui, à la lueur d'un grand chandelier. Susan avait retrouvé la clef des menottes et Vi avait finalement pu se débarrasser de ses bracelets improvisés.  
Une fois le dîner terminé, la vieille femme tombait de fatigue, la journée ayant été particulièrement longue et riche en émotions pour elle.  
Elle offrit aimablement l'hospitalité à ses hôtes, expliquant qu'elle disposait d'une chambre d'amis à l'étage avec un grand lit et d'un canapé en bas dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle leur posa la question fatidique, à savoir si Merle et Vi étaient en couple, tous deux démentirent avec véhémence, chacun jetant un regard hautement éloquent à l'autre, qu'on pouvait aisément traduire par _même pas si tu étais la dernière personne vivante au monde._  
Ils avaient joué le lit à pierre feuille ciseaux et Merle avait gagné, sans tricher cette fois-ci.  
Susan leur avait souhaité une bonne nuit chaleureusement après les avoir invité à faire comme chez eux et elle était montée se coucher.  
Vi avait utilisé la prise de courant de la voiture pour chauffer de l'eau dans la bouilloire pour faire la vaisselle, après quoi elle s'était installée sur la terrasse, où elle prenait actuellement plaisir à rêvasser tout en fumant.

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir. C'est seulement en entendant les pas de son ami sur le plancher de la terrasse qu'elle tourna la tête.  
Merle apportait une chaise avec lui.  
« Pas encore couché ?  
- J'venais m'fumer une clope d'abord, répondit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.  
- T'es au bon endroit », confirma Vi en souriant.  
Il sortit du tabac et des feuilles de sa poche et se roula une cigarette sur ses genoux.  
« Waow. T'as sacrément pris le coup pour rouler à une main.  
- Ouep. »  
Vi tira son briquet de sa poche et lui donna du feu.  
Merle tira une première bouffée de tabac et souffla la fumée en direction des étoiles.  
Sa voisine se baissa et ramassa une bouteille par terre.  
« Poire ? proposa-t-elle obligeamment.  
- Tu m'as déjà vu refuser de l'alcool ? »  
Vi lui passa la liqueur en gloussant.  
« Jolie nuit hein ? Toute pleine d'étoiles, comme ça, fit-elle alors qu'il buvait.  
- Mmh mmh.  
- J'y connais rien en étoiles, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une constellation de la baleine, c'est vrai ?  
- Ouais, elle est là, répondit Merle en pointant son doigt vers le ciel.  
- C'est vrai ? Où ça ?  
- Là-bas.  
- J'vois rien. »  
Merle rapprocha son visage du sien et lui prit le menton, guidant son regard dans la bonne direction.  
« Tu vois les trois étoiles qui font un triangle, là ? dit-il en pointant le doigt et en dessinant la forme.  
- Celles- ci ? demanda Vi en l'imitant.  
- Ouais. Ben c'est la tête de la baleine. Si tu continues par là, tu as d'autres étoiles qui font comme un chemin, regarde, là, là et là, une, deux, trois, quatre et cinq.  
- Ok.  
- C'est le corps. Ensuite, à la cinquième étoile, il y en a qui font comme un rond, tu vois ?  
- Oui.  
- Ben c'est sa queue. »  
Elle resta un moment à fixer le ciel en suivant les contours de la constellation du doigt.  
« Et ben comme ça j'en aurais au moins vu une avant de crever, de baleine », dit-elle joyeusement.  
Merle se contenta de lui passer la bouteille en souriant.  
« Et tu connais toutes les autres étoiles aussi ? reprit-elle après avoir bu une gorgée.  
- Ouais, quasiment toutes les constellations.  
- Waow. Tu me donnes un cours d'astrologie ?  
- Astronomie, andouille. Astrologie c'est l'horoscope.  
- Ah oui, pardon.  
- Pas ce soir. »  
Vi poussa un « ohhhh » déçu.  
« Un de ces jours peut-être, si tu es sage, dit Merle, amusé.  
- Je suis toujours sage ! protesta-t-elle.  
- Ben voyons, c'est l'asthmatique chronique fumeuse de pipe que m'dit ça. »  
La jeune fille ricana et s'absorba dans la confection de ronds de fumée.  
Ils restèrent un petit moment à faire des ronds tous deux, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.  
« C'était une drôle de journée, hein ?  
- C'est vrai, admit Merle.  
- Au lieu de l'ours, on a trouvé une vieille, c'était plutôt inattendu.  
- Une vieille et un renard.  
- Quel renard ?  
- Ah ouais c'est vrai, j't'ai pas dit. Quand je t'ai laissée seule et que tu t'es faite assommer à coup de pois chiches, j'ai vu un renard dans la forêt. Il me suivait en fait, je me suis retourné et il était tout près de moi, vraiment près, comme s'il était… et ben, juste là. » Il désigna le bord de la terrasse, à moins de deux mètres d'eux. « Il était très grand, très beau, avec une grosse queue touffue longue comme mon bras.  
- Waow ! Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?  
- Rien, on s'est regardé un peu, et puis il est parti, tranquillement.  
- Classe ! Putain j'aurais voulu le voir ! »  
Merle sourit.  
« C'est ce que je me suis dit. »  
Vi prit le temps de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe avant de se remettre à parler.  
« Et pour la vieille ?  
- Comment ça pour la vieille ?  
- Et ben, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- C'est quoi cette question ? On va rien faire du tout, demain on reprend la route, non ?  
- Et si elle est pas d'accord ? »  
Merle fronça les sourcils.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?  
- Elle a pas vu un chat depuis des semaines, elle est toute seule sans personne pour l'aider et elle crève de trouille et de solitude. Comment tu crois qu'elle va réagir quand on lui annoncera qu'on repart.  
- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre ? » rétorqua Merle.  
Vi roula des yeux.  
« Évidemment, pourquoi j'te pose la question à toi ? J'connais déjà la réponse. »

Merle haussa les épaules, balança le mégot de sa cigarette d'une pichenette et se leva.  
« Attends, fit-elle en se levant à son tour. Y a un truc que je voulais faire avant d'aller me coucher.  
- Quoi ?  
- Séance de manucure.  
- Hein ?!  
- Les ongles. J'veux te couper les ongles. »  
Il porta le regard sur sa main et, pour la première fois, constata à quel point ses ongles avaient poussé, même dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient trop longs. Il se rendit compte, avec une colère nourrie de frustration, que se couper les ongles ferait désormais partie des choses qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire par lui-même.  
« Je sais que ça t'énerve », fit Vi, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Mais on n'y peut rien. Allez, y en a pas pour longtemps. »  
Il ravala le soupir qu'il aurait voulu pousser et l'accompagna à la cuisine. Ils s'assirent à la table à la lumière de leur grande lampe de camping et Vi s'occupa de sa main avec application, parachevant même le boulot à l'aide d'une lime à ongles.  
Il constata avec étonnement qu'elle paraissait un peu intimidée, demandant plusieurs fois si elle n'était pas en train de lui faire mal.  
« C'est la première fois que je coupe les ongles à quelqu'un d'autre, ça fait drôle.  
- Ouais ben, c'est pareil pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »  
Ils partagèrent un petit sourire un peu gêné.  
Elle lui défit son pansement et jeta un coup d'œil à sa plaie dans la foulée (le bandage avait de toute façon à moitié foutu le camp lors de leur bagarre dans l'eau). Elle la nettoya longuement à l'eau minérale et au désinfectant, pour ne pas risquer qu'une bactérie provenant du lac aille s'y loger.  
La peau qui était en train de se former par-dessus les brûlures, dans le processus de cicatrisation, était encore fine et fragile.  
Vi proposa de laisser un peu le tout à l'air, au moins pour la nuit, pour donner l'occasion à la plaie de respirer, et voir si ça pouvait accélérer la cicatrisation. Elle avait souvent entendu dire que laisser une blessure couverte sans arrêt n'était pas une si bonne chose.  
Merle hésita, d'abord parce qu'il redoutait instinctivement de cogner son moignon contre quelque chose, mais surtout parce que le fait de voir la plaie à nu le mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait raison, il allait bien falloir, tôt ou tard, que la cicatrisation s'achève à l'air libre.  
Il avait hâte que la blessure soit totalement guérie, pour pouvoir la recouvrir avec quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait rester en place sans arrêt et qui lui permettrait de ne plus apercevoir son horrible cicatrice.

C'était étrange… tous ces trucs que Vi devait faire à sa place parce qu'il en était désormais incapable – les ongles, les lacets, les pansements, ouvrir certains trucs, venir à bout de certains objets récalcitrants – , il se rendait compte qu'au final, il l'acceptait bien mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Bon sang, il l'avait même laissée lui couper des pommes l'autre jour.  
Bien sûr, ça restait chiant. Mais ça allait. Le côté humiliant du truc était passé, il avait ravalé son orgueil, au point de se surprendre lui-même. Il n'hésitait plus à demander de l'aide quand il en avait vraiment besoin, et il se sentait à l'aise avec ça.  
Parce que c'était Vi. Il était en train de s'en rendre compte. Il s'autorisait ces moments-là avec elle, alors qu'il ne les aurait jamais acceptés venant de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la toute première personne à l'avoir vu sans sa main et que le fait qu'elle l'ait soigné avait entraîné un sentiment de confiance instinctif. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne mettait dans son aide ni pitié, ni moquerie, ni bonté excessive. Peut-être parce que son assistance se limitait strictement à ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire, parce qu'elle ne s'offrait de faire un geste que lorsqu'ils avaient constaté tous deux, à force de tentatives de sa part, qu'il en était incapable. Peut-être parce que le fait qu'elle ne perdait jamais une occasion de faire un jeu de mots sur le mot « main » et collectionnait les blagues de manchot lui faisait sentir que sa gentillesse vis-à-vis de ça n'était pas pour autant de la compassion ni de l'apitoiement. Peut-être parce que tout simplement il lui faisait confiance, qu'il savait qu'il pouvait s'accorder une zone de confort en sa compagnie, prolonger un peu cette fameuse _pause_ qu'elle lui avait offerte au début.  
En tous les cas, sa vie quotidienne de manchot était moins difficile moralement qu'il ne l'avait redouté.  
Par contre, la vision de son moignon, l'absence visuelle et physique de sa main, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. À chaque fois que son regard se portait sur son bras, son esprit avait comme une sorte de mouvement de recul, de réaction choquée et surprise. Il ne reconnaissait pas son bras, cette partie-là de son corps lui était devenue étrange et étrangère. Ce n'était pas lui.  
Parfois, lorsqu'il se réveillait, et qu'il apercevait son bras droit, il était désorienté l'espace d'une seconde, se demandant où était sa main.  
Et il détestait voir son moignon à nu, il continuait à détourner le regard à chaque fois que Vi lui refaisait son pansement. C'était plus fort que lui, il était pris de colère, de peine et de dégoût tout à la fois. Au contraire, Vi n'avait jamais semblé avoir le moindre problème avec l'extrémité de son bras, elle n'avait jamais manifesté aucune répulsion à l'idée de la voir ou de la toucher.  
C'était étrange et un peu ironique de voir qu'elle avait apprivoisé immédiatement cette partie de son corps alors que lui-même n'y arrivait pas.

* * *

Merle était allongé sur le lit, dans le noir, sa main derrière la tête et son bras droit ramené contre lui, et comme souvent, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.  
Il pensait à beaucoup de choses en même temps, qui a priori ne semblaient pas vraiment avoir de rapport entre elles, mais qui finissaient invariablement par le ramener au souvenir de Daryl, et à son absence.  
Se rappeler son petit frère avait constitué un bon moment, plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'il avait été sur le lac, et ensuite, quand il s'était baigné avec Vi et qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à la noyer à moitié. Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul dans l'obscurité et le silence de sa chambre, ces mêmes souvenirs devenaient douloureux, et la pensée de ce décor qui lui remémorait son enfance ne faisait que rendre encore plus pénible l'absence de celui qui avait été son compagnon de jeu d'alors.  
Comme d'innombrables fois depuis le début de l'apocalypse, il regretta amèrement l'absence de télévision, ou de radio, de musique, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu constituer un bruit de fond, capter son attention et le détourner de ses pensées.  
Chez lui, avant, il s'endormait très souvent avec la télé allumée, ou bien devant un film.  
Alors qu'il essayait en vain de vider son esprit et de glisser dans le sommeil, il entendit un léger craquement et des bruits de pas dans l'escalier.  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement.  
« Merle ? Tu dors ? chuchota Vi.  
- Oui. Fous le camp.  
- Ah, tu dors pas, tant mieux, j'avais peur de te réveiller », dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Pas besoin de la voir pour deviner qu'elle souriait.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, emmerdeuse ?  
- J'arrive pas à dormir.  
- Et ben j'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Du coup tu peux repartir.  
- Je peux dormir avec toi ? S'il te plait.  
- Hein ?!  
- Le canapé en bas est infâme, j'ai l'impression d'être allongée sur un sac de clous, se lamenta-t-elle. Et mes pieds dépassent. Et en plus il fait super froid, je me gèle le cul !  
- Ah oui ? Et ben tu sais quoi ? J'en ai rien à cirer.  
- Allez, sois sympa, fais-moi une p'tite place. Il est immense ton lit, tu t'rendras même pas compte que j'suis là.  
- Va t'faire enculer. T'as qu'à aller dormir avec la vieille.  
- Oh, allez, Merle, steplait steplait steplait ! Sois cool, allez, j't'ai préparé à bouffer c'soir, et j't'ai limé les ongles, tu m'dois bien ça ! S'te plaiiiiit ! »  
Il soupira. Il avait bien compris depuis le temps que quand Vi voulait quelque chose, c'était presque impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Et puis après tout, il avait bien dormi avec elle la nuit d'avant, et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, ses accès de toux intermittents ne le dérangeaient plus autant qu'au début. Comme quoi, on s'habitue à tout.  
« Bon, ok, d'accord.  
- Oh chouette, merci ! Merci-merci-merci, t'es super gentil !  
- Mais tu casses pas les couilles, hein ! Et j'veux pas t'entendre, tu fermes ta gueule et tu dors !  
- Je l'jure, votre honneur ! » promit-elle en posant son sac par terre et en se glissant sous la couverture à côté de lui.  
Merle lui tourna le dos alors qu'elle remuait pour se trouver une position confortable, se blottissant dans la couverture avec un soupir d'aise.  
Il sentit soudain quelque chose d'absolument glacial contre sa cheville.  
« Ahhh putain, c'est quoi ça bordel !  
- Mes pieds.  
- Putain de merde, viens pas les foutre contre moi ! protesta-t-il en la repoussant. Ils sont glacés ! »  
Elle rigola.  
« Et c'est rien ça, attends de voir les mains ! »  
Elles les lui colla par surprise contre le dos.  
« Ah nom de Dieu ! Bordel ! Enlève ça putain ! Me touche pas, saloperie ! » cria-t-il en se débattant.  
Elle continua à appliquer ses mains froides sur lui en se marrant, lorsque soudain, elle s'arrêta net et eut un mouvement de recul horrifié.  
« Mais… mais t'es _à poil_ ?!  
- Et ben quoi, j'vais pas dormir habillé, débile, j'étais censé dormir seul dans _mon_ lit j'te signale ! »  
Vi gloussa.  
« Oh mon Dieu, Jésus Marie ! C'est terriblement inconvenant, ça, Monsieur Nixon, dormir nu à côté d'une jeune dame respectable ! dit-elle en imitant la voix de Susan.  
- Les jeunes dames respectables, elles collent pas leurs pieds gelés contre les gens, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Ah bon, et elles font quoi les jeunes dames respectables quand elles ont froid aux pieds ?  
- Elles foutent des putains de chaussettes et elles viennent pas m'emmerder.  
- Un vrai gentleman m'aurait réchauffée.  
- Il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour te rendre compte que j'en suis pas un ?  
- Tu as été très gentleman dans l'arbre, pourtant.  
- Et ben justement, j'ai épuisé tout mon stock de gentlemanerie.  
- Oh, il te reste même pas une micro dose de gentillesse pour mes pauvres petits pieds frigorifiés ? plaida Vi d'un ton volontairement suppliant.  
- Pas du tout. Zéro gentillesse.  
-Oh je vois, monsieur a une réputation d'enfoiré sans cœur à préserver.  
- Tout à fait.  
- Bon d'accord, tu n'es pas gentil, je le note. Mais peut-être es-tu vénal ?  
- Ça dépend avec quoi tu veux m'acheter.  
- Mmmh … Petit déjeuner au lit ?  
- Plus précisément ?  
- Pancakes et café ? »  
Merle fit semblant de prendre le temps de réfléchir, histoire de faire durer le suspense.  
« Ok, deal, finit-il par déclarer. Mais seulement les pieds.  
- Et mes mains alors ?  
- Pour ça faudra me sucer la bite.  
- Bon ben alors je suppose que je vais plutôt me réchauffer les mains sous les aisselles alors.  
- Sage décision. »  
Il sentit les pieds de Vi se coller de nouveau contre ses jambes.  
« Putain d'glaçon, grommela-t-il.  
- C'est la faute à Reynaud, pas la mienne. Mais merci quand même.  
- Les pancakes, j'les veux chaudes, et avec du sirop d'érable dessus.  
- Oui chef. Je les ferai avec tout mon amour.  
- Y a intérêt, sinon ça va chier.  
- Promis.  
- Et maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu dors.  
- Oui chef. »  
Un petit moment de silence s'installa, avant que Vi reprenne la parole, à voix basse.  
« Bonne nuit, Radiateur pour Pieds.  
- Bonne nuit, Esclave à Pancakes », répondit-il.  
Il entendit la jeune fille rire doucement dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Vi fut réveillée en sursaut par un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
Elle se redressa dans le lit d'un bloc, sur le point de se défendre, lorsqu'elle se rappela où elle se trouvait et avec qui.  
« Merle ? »  
Il ne répondit pas. Elle tâtonna par terre à la recherche de son sac et en sortit un briquet. A la lueur de la flamme, elle constata que son voisin avait les yeux fermés et paraissait dormir profondément.  
Il avait également les sourcils froncés, et une expression tourmentée. Il était extrêmement tendu et sa main était crispée sur la couverture.  
Il marmonnait des paroles indistinctes, mais lorsqu'elle tendit l'oreille, elle reconnut un nom.  
Daryl.  
Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.  
« Merle. Tu fais un cauchemar », lui dit-elle doucement.  
Elle savait déjà qu'il ne dormait pas très bien. Elle-même se réveillait fréquemment, à cause de quintes de toux, et il était fréquent qu'elle fasse ses nuits en plusieurs fois. Elle avait déjà entendu Merle s'agiter et marmonner dans son sommeil, et, même sans être un prix Nobel, elle pouvait deviner en voyant ses traits tirés et ses yeux cernés certains matins qu'il avait passé une nuit tout sauf paisible.  
Mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar juste à côté d'elle.  
Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire.  
Lorsqu'il avait été malade, la fièvre l'avait fait délirer et il avait connu des moments de profonde angoisse, où il avait hurlé le nom de son frère et exprimé malgré lui sa peur d'être seul. Elle l'avait rassuré, alors, du mieux qu'elle pouvait, émue de le voir souffrir ainsi. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'en souvienne mais, ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il était bien trop orgueilleux pour laisser une scène comme celle qu'il avait vécu dans l'arbre se répéter.  
Si elle le réveillait, il allait se sentir blessé d'avoir été victime d'un moment de faiblesse en sa présence, et elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais si elle le laissait dormir, il allait sans doute continuer à cauchemarder, et elle n'aimait pas le voir ainsi torturé.  
À moins… qu'elle parvienne à le calmer sans le réveiller ? Elle arrivait à le faire avec son frère, pourquoi pas avec lui ? Après tout elle y était parvenue lorsqu'il était malade.  
Vi laissa s'éteindre la flamme du briquet et le mit de côté.  
Elle posa doucement sa main ouverte sur la poitrine de Merle.  
« Chut. Tout va bien », prononça-t-elle d'une voix rassurante. « Tu peux dormir tranquillement. »  
À sa grande surprise, elle se rendit compte qu'il se calmait. Sa respiration ralentit progressivement et elle sentit son corps se détendre.  
Moins d'une minute plus tard, il dormait de nouveau paisiblement.  
_Magique_, pensa-t-elle en souriant, fière d'elle.  
Vi laissa sa main encore un peu, avant de la retirer doucement.  
Elle se recoucha lentement, sans mouvement brusque, en prenant garde de ne pas le déranger.  
Merle lui tourna le dos avec un long soupir, prit son oreiller et l'étreignit.  
Vi sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ça, c'était un truc totalement merlien.  
Elle l'avait remarqué pour la première fois alors qu'elle le veillait lorsqu'il était malade, et elle en avait été témoin plusieurs fois depuis. Quand il dormait, parfois, Merle serrait les trucs qu'il avait à portée de main. L'oreiller, le traversin, la couverture… une fois, elle l'avait même observé se serrer lui-même, pressant son bras blessé contre sa poitrine et enserrant le tout de son autre bras.  
C'était à la fois amusant et émouvant. Lui qui passait ses journées à garder tout à distance, les gens, les émotions, les souvenirs, c'était comme si, la nuit, une volonté secrète de tenir les choses près de lui s'exprimait.  
Et là, il paraissait dormir parfaitement bien, avec son oreiller tout contre lui, sa respiration profonde et paisible. Elle en fut émue et soulagée. S'il pouvait s'échapper un moment, s'éloigner un peu de la peine qui était sienne, de la douleur qui marquait habituellement son visage, c'était bien, elle en était heureuse.  
Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit en l'écoutant respirer, rassurée de savoir que, pour une fois, là où il était, il se sentait bien.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée brusquement par une douleur aigüe à l'estomac et se crispa dans le lit en étouffant un gémissement. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que la lumière filtrait à travers les interstices des volets.  
Merle n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours lové dans son câlin avec son oreiller, et dormait comme une pierre. Elle par contre, à en juger par l'état de son côté du lit, la couverture froissée, le coussin tombé par terre, avait remué dans tous les sens. Comme d'habitude à vrai dire. Elle avait toujours bougé beaucoup en dormant. Merle, lui, quand il dormait, il était plus immobile qu'un cadavre. Il pouvait s'endormir dans une position et ne pas avoir bougé d'un poil dix heures après.  
Vi se leva en bâillant, et grimaça sous l'effet de la douleur. En avant pour le rituel matinal, se dit-elle, Oxycontin, médicaments, pipe.  
_Ah, et ensuite pancakes_, se rappela-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle poussait la porte de la cuisine, sa première pipe de la journée en bouche, elle se rendit compte avec surprise que Susan était déjà debout. Elle était attablée devant une tasse de thé et lisait le journal tout en fumant.  
« B'jour, Sue.  
- Oh bonjour Fay ! Vous êtes déjà levée ? dit-elle gaiement. Vous avez bien dormi, le canapé était confortable ?  
- Aussi moelleux qu'une planche de fakir, merci bien, répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire radieux en s'asseyant face à elle.  
- Oh, tant mieux, tant mieux ! Je vous sers une tasse de thé ? »  
Elle était sur le point de se lever mais Vi fut plus rapide qu'elle et alla se servir seule, se remplissant une tasse et refaisant le niveau de celle de la petite vieille au passage.  
Elle traversa ensuite le salon, planta ses pieds nus dans ses chaussures sans faire les lacets et fit un saut à la voiture.  
Le soleil se levait tout juste, l'air était frais et elle se surprit à faire de la buée en respirant. Quelques nappes de brouillard matinal flottaient sur les eaux du lac, donnant au paysage une beauté un peu mystérieuse. Vi mit les deux caisses de nourriture l'une sur l'autre, enfila un pull en frissonnant et retourna à l'intérieur.  
Elle récupéra ses chaussettes, les enfila et laça ses chaussures avant de retourner à la cuisine avec les caisses.  
Elle ouvrit un paquet de gâteaux et en proposa à Susan, laquelle fut absolument ravie et mordit dans son cookie avec bonheur.  
Vi but son thé à petites gorgées, appuyée négligemment sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier.  
L'air était froid dans la maison, et légèrement humide. Susan lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de bois et faisait de son mieux pour l'économiser, car la guerre ayant éclaté en plein été, elle n'avait pas pu refaire le plein de combustible en prévision de l'hiver, et se retrouvait contrainte de rationner le bois restant de l'an dernier, qui était déjà quasiment terminé.  
Vi alla chercher une belle quantité dudit bois dehors et alluma les deux fourneaux, celui de la cuisine et celui de la salle à manger, les chargeant généreusement en combustible.  
Devant l'inquiétude de Susan, elle répondit par un geste et un sourire rassurant. D'ici ce soir, la vieille dame aurait suffisamment de bois pour se chauffer nuit et jour durant des mois.  
Vi se lança ensuite dans son atelier pancakes.  
Il lui restait encore une belle quantité d'œufs provenant de la ferme, qui devraient être mangés sous peu. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait faire à partir de ça. De l'omelette ? Peut-être une tarte, vu qu'elle avait un tas de pommes ?  
Vi fit sauter ses pancakes théâtralement, s'efforçant de les envoyer le plus haut possible avant de les récupérer dans la poêle, sous les yeux d'une Susan amusée et émerveillée comme une gamine, alors que les petites crêpes s'entassaient en quantités impressionnantes.  
« Vous en faites beaucoup, dites-donc ! fit remarquer Susan. On ne va jamais réussir à manger tout ça. »  
Vi sourit et pointa le plafond du doigt malicieusement.  
« Ah je vois, fit la vieille, amusée. Meryl a de l'appétit.  
- Ouais, comme vous dites. Les quantités de bouffe qu'il est capable d'avaler en une seule fois, c'est impressionnant, je me demande vraiment où il stocke tout ça.  
- Oh oui oui, vous savez, mon mari aussi il mangeait beaucoup, je me suis toujours demandé où il mettait tout ce qu'il avalait.  
- Ouais, à se demander par quel miracle Merle est pas obèse. Mais j'ai ma théorie là-dessus. Je pense que ses efforts constants pour se rendre viril, vous savez, faire la gueule tout le temps, retenir toutes ses émotions, être perpétuellement désagréable, s'empêcher de s'attacher aux gens, et puis produire tous ces jurons et froncer les sourcils, et bien, je pense que ça lui brûle énormément de calories, vous voyez, être un gros con malpoli insensible ça doit être un peu comme une sorte de sport pour Merle, alors il lui faut de l'énergie.  
- Non, moi dans ma recette je ne mets pas autant de sucre, mais la vôtre est quand même très bonne.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est amusant, on peut voir ça comme une sorte de mouvement perpétuel. Le pauvre Merle, ses efforts pour être désagréable, ça ne marche pas du tout, plus il s'efforce d'être antipathique, plus je l'aime bien. Vous voyez Sue, ça a quelque chose d'émouvant, quand on le voit, on dirait un peu comme un poisson qui nagerait à contre courant. Enfin bref… plus Merle tente de se rendre affreux, plus je le trouve attendrissant, et plus je lui fais à manger. Du coup, forcément, ça lui donne encore plus d'énergie pour être encore plus désagréable. On se complète bien, vous trouvez pas ?  
- Oui, mon mari était très gentil, c'était vraiment un brave homme, honnête, et tranquille, je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu se fâcher, Jésus. Et patient avec ça, vraiment, un homme très aimable.»

La jeune fille sourit de plus belle. Elle aimait bien parler avec Susan, ce genre de discussions surréalistes où chacune se parlait quasiment toute seule, faisant son propre monologue, c'était très agréable. Merle, ça le rendait fou, mais elle non, elle trouvait ça très relaxant. Susan était une interlocutrice parfaite, on pouvait lui dire absolument tout ce qu'on voulait, et puis elle souriait sans arrêt. Même si visiblement elle ne comprenait que dalle à ce qu'on lui racontait, elle prenait un plaisir évident à avoir de la compagnie.  
« Dites-moi, ma petite Fay », reprit Susan d'un ton de conspiratrice. «Est-ce que Meryl est marié ? »  
Vi éclata de rire rien que d'y penser.  
« J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir s'il avait une alliance à la main droite, figurez-vous ! » Elle rit de sa propre blague, avant de reprendre, plus sérieuse, avec un geste négatif de la tête. « Non, je pense pas que Merle soit marié.  
- Et bien, c'est étonnant, un beau jeune homme comme lui. »  
Vi pouffa de rire aux mots « beau jeune homme ».  
« J'savais déjà qu'vous étiez sourde, Sue, mais j'avais pas remarqué que vous étiez aveugle aussi. Pas de pot pour vous.  
- Vous savez, Faye, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de rencontrer un jeune homme charmant, gentil et honnête comme lui, croyez-moi. Et puis, ça se voit qu'il tient à vous, il est si prévenant avec vous, si aimable…  
- Prévenant ? Vous voulez dire comme hier quand il m'a mis un coup de rame sur la tête ? Ou quand il m'a jetée à l'eau toute habillée ? Ou bien vous faites peut-être référence à la grande tendresse avec laquelle il m'a collé une gauche à peine une minute après qu'on se soit rencontré?  
- Bon, bien sûr, il un petit peu plus âgé que vous, mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter à de tels détails.  
- Oh oui, c'est bien vrai ça, il a seulement le double de mon âge, le fait qu'il pourrait être mon père est un micro détail. Et puis pour le complexe d'Oedipe, c'est une solution radicale, non, vraiment, maintenant qu'vous le dites, j'vois vraiment pas ce qui me retient, s'esclaffa Vi.  
- Vous feriez un si beau couple tous les deux, si seulement vous vouliez bien faire un petit effort. » Susan parut hésiter un peu et reprit la parole d'une voix sérieuse. « Je peux être sincère avec vous, ma petite Faye ?  
- Soyez donc sincère, allez-y.  
- Et bien je trouve que c'est terriblement dommage que vous soyez si peu féminine. Vous êtes tout le temps en pantalon, avec cette chemise sale, on dirait un garçon, c'est tellement dommage, vous seriez bien plus mignonne en jupe, avec de jolies chaussures et un peu de maquillage, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne dis pas que vous devez vous vêtir de manière frivole, Jésus non ! Mais un petit effort de séduction, ça ne ferait de mal à personne. »  
Vi éclata de rire.  
« Et, entre nous, continua Susan, ne le prenez pas mal, Faye, mais vous devriez prendre un peu de poids. Je sais que les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui veulent ressembler à celles qu'elles voient dans les magazines, mais je vous assure, ma petite, que les hommes préfèrent les femmes qui ont un peu de formes. Vous êtes jolie pourtant, si seulement vous étiez un peu moins maigre, les garçons se battraient pour une belle grande fille comme vous, vous savez ?  
- Et ben, Sue, vos compliments, ça me va droit au cœur.  
- Je vous assure que vous pourriez être très séduisante avec un peu de volonté. Jésus, c'est tellement dommage, j'ai beaucoup de très belles robes qui vous iraient à ravir, mais elles ne sont pas à votre taille !  
- Quel dommage ! dit Vi ironiquement. Je vais devoir rester fringuée comme une lesbienne sans nichons, c'est Merle qui va être triste, alors !  
- Mais non, il ne faut pas dire ça, votre visage est très beau, vous avez des yeux superbes. Et vos cheveux sont magnifiques, si seulement vous les coiffiez un peu mieux que ça. »

* * *

Lorsque Merle se réveilla, il eut d'abord un peu de mal à se souvenir où il était. Dormir chaque nuit dans un endroit différent n'aidait pas vraiment à retrouver ses repères rapidement le matin. Puis il se souvint de la journée de la veille et de la façon dont il s'était endormi, à côté d'une squatteuse nocturne aux pieds froids. Qui n'était plus à côté de lui, remarqua-t-il.  
Il tendit l'oreille et il lui sembla entendre des voix lointaines, provenant du bas, et un rire qu'il reconnut sans peine comme appartenant à Vi.  
Il se tourna vers un guéridon qui faisant office de table de nuit, l'attrapa et le cogna violemment par terre, faisant résonner le plancher sous des coups violents.  
« Pancaaaaaakes ! » hurla-t-il.  
La voix de Vi lui parvint à travers le plancher.  
« Ouaiiiiiiis, ça vieeeeeeent ! »  
Elle poussa la porte quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau en mains.  
« Bonjour Merle ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Bien dormi ?  
- Pas trop mal. »  
Une bonne odeur de café et de pancakes envahit l'air lorsqu'elle posa le plateau sur le lit.  
« 'Fait noir comme dans un cul ici, putain », se lamenta-t-elle en allant ouvrir les volets.  
Merle grommela en clignant des yeux face à l'irruption brutale de la lumière.  
« Bon appétit, Staline ! » annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
Comme promis, elle avait déjà tartiné une dizaine de crêpes. Il se jeta dessus et avala les trois premières sans même prendre le temps de mâcher.  
« Hey, tu remarques rien de changé chez moi ? » demanda Vi.  
Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, la bouche pleine de pancakes.  
« Ta-da ! » fit-elle en se retournant.  
Ses cheveux étaient tressés en une natte qui partait du haut du crâne et allait jusqu'au milieu du dos.  
« C'est joli hein ? C'est Sue qui me l'a faite. Pas mal pour quelqu'un qu'a les doigts tout rabougris par l'arthrite, hein ? »  
Merle avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.  
« Comment elle s'est démerdée pour te faire ce machin, elle s'est mise debout sur la table ?  
- Je me suis baissée, crétin.  
- Et c'est censé servir à quoi ?  
- Oh, ben c'est une tentative pour que j'puisse te séduire. »  
Elle éclata de rire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.  
« Ouais, elle s'est foutu dans la tête qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.  
- Pitié, c'est une blague ?  
- Nan, j'te jure, même qu'elle a dit que tu étais un beau et charmant jeune homme et que je devais vite te mettre le grappin dessus, histoire de pas perdre un si beau parti.  
- Bon Dieu, il est temps de foutre le camp d'ici », déclara Merle en plaisantant à moitié.  
Vi retrouva un air sérieux et s'assit en tailleur sur le lit à côté de lui.  
« Ouais, ben, tant qu'on en est à parler de ça… » Elle laissa la phrase en suspens.  
« Oui, et ben ?  
- J'ai réfléchi.  
- La vache ! Et ça va, ça ne t'a pas fait trop mal à la tête ? se moqua Merle.  
- On va rester le temps de donner un coup de main à Susan, déclara Vi sans relever la plaisanterie.  
- Ah ouais ? On ? C'est qui ça on ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Et ben moi et toi si tu veux bien m'aider.  
- Et si j'veux pas ?  
- Et ben tant pis, on est en république, chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Moi je vais aider Sue à se préparer pour l'hiver, toi tu fais ce que tu veux.  
- Et si j'veux me casser ?  
- Pas d'problème Lénine, la voiture est à toi après tout, et j'ai pas souvenir qu'on soit mariés », répondit Vi avec un sourire nonchalant.  
Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
« Attends ! Où tu vas ?  
- Faire le tour des maisons du coin voir si je trouve du bois, répondit-elle simplement.  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- Ben parce que Sue a besoin de bois.  
- Pas ça andouille, pourquoi tu l'aides ? »  
Vi haussa les épaules en souriant.  
« Pourquoi pas ?  
- C'est personne pour toi, elle est pas de ta famille, tu la connaissais même pas avant hier ! Pourquoi tu veux perdre ton temps ? »  
Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de poser une question particulièrement stupide.  
« Depuis quand on a besoin d'une raison pour être serviable ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Mais tu la connais même pas cette vieille !  
- Bien sûr que si que j'la connais. Elle s'appelle Susan Lincoln, elle a quatre-vingt-huit ans, elle aime bien l'opéra et Jane Austen, elle boit son thé sans sucre, elle m'a débouché les sinus, offert des gâteaux périmés et fait une tresse.  
- Et ça, c'est connaître quelqu'un ?  
- Je te connaissais mille fois moins que ça quand je t'ai aidé toi », rétorqua-t-elle.  
Merle savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus dans une telle discussion.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait Vi à venir ainsi en aide à autrui dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, pour lui c'était naïf et stupide. En temps normal, il en aurait fait un sujet de moquerie, il se serait foutu de sa gueule abondamment et méchamment. Mais il était bien conscient que sans la bonté naturelle de Vi, il serait mort.  
Il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à comprendre son sens moral, mais il pouvait au moins le respecter.  
Si Vi acceptait que Merle soit Merle, un égoïste insensible et désagréable qui ne pisserait même pas sur son prochain s'il prenait feu, il devait bien accepter que Vi soit Vi et qu'elle joue les bonnes samaritaines.  
« Et ça va prendre longtemps, tes conneries d'action humanitaire, là ?  
- Le temps qu'il faudra pour lui constituer de quoi passer l'hiver et l'aider à se mettre en mode survie, répondit la jeune fille.  
- Et ça te dérange pas de gâcher le peu de temps qu'il te reste ?  
- Non. C'est mon temps. J'en fais ce que j'en veux, répondit-elle. Le temps c'est comme le fric et la santé, c'est fait pour être dépensé sans compter. Si je veux aller à Nantucket voir le Whaling Museum, je le fais, si je veux faire des pancakes pour mon ami, je le fais, et si je veux aider une vieille sourdingue à survivre à la troisième guerre mondiale, je le fais aussi. »  
Elle chipa une crêpe dans l'assiette et s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus.  
« Tu perds ton temps ! » asséna Merle avec humeur.  
Elle s'arrêta une seconde sur le pas de la porte.  
« Peut-être, mais au moins, c'est moi qui décide comment et où je le perds » déclara-t-elle sans se retourner. « Et toi ? »  
Elle referma la porte derrière elle sans attendre de réponse.

* * *

**À suivre dans le prochain chapitre : une technique révolutionnaire pour ramasser sa savonnette en prison, deux joueurs d'échecs et une bataille sans merci pour un fauteuil à bascule.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :  
****J'ai fait des réponses un poil plus courtes que d'habitude ce coup-ci… C'est que vous commencez à devenir nombreux chers camarades, pour mon plus vif plaisir, et les réponses aux reviews sont vraiment en train de faire office de second chapitre, de la même façon que les Talking Dead, qui n'étaient à la base qu'un bonus, sont devenu une mini série à part entière.  
Je suis extrêmement impressionnée par ce côté « participatif et interactif » de la fanfiction. Vos reviews et les réponses que j'en fait me permettent d'aller bien plus loin dans l'histoire que je ne l'avais imaginé ! MERCI !**

**Chapitre 25 :**

**Cathoux :** Tes fameux commentaires à chaud lors de ton bêtatestage, je les adore ! Des fois même je rigole toute seule en les lisant.  
Encore des compliments sur les dialogues, merci merci !

Et oui, Vi s'enflamme vite et pour pas grand-chose, mais la redescente sur terre est violente : oh non, j'ai tapé une vieille, quelle horreur ! Elle a beau se donner des airs de caïd, dans le fond, Vi, c'est une brave fille, qui ferait difficilement de mal à une mouche. Elle est profondément gentille, ce qui a été plus que profitable à Merle en son temps, mais ce qui ne constitue pas forcément une qualité. Encore une fois, il y a une large part de candeur et de naïveté chez Vi, qui s'escrime à venir en aide à son prochain gratuitement et à voir le monde à travers le verre déformant de son haut sens moral.

Merle est effectivement totalement blasé par la situation… il pressent qu'il vient de récolter un second boulet au pied, encore plus lourd que l'habituel, et ça ne l'enchante guère.  
Et dans cette débauche de bon sentiments et de bienveillance dont fait preuve Vi, il ne s'y retrouve guère, égoïste il est, égoïste il reste, et la gentillesse est une denrée hautement rationnée chez lui.  
Bien heureuse que tu ais apprécié le Traitement de Choc de la sinusite façon Merle. C'est vraiment le genre de mec qui te met des coups de pieds au cul en te disant que c'est pour ton bien XD ! Effectivement, Susan semble trouver ça très normal. Jésus Marie, le brave garçon, il aide son amie à se pencher, Meryl est si attentionné, hahaha !

Mémère de l'Apocalypse… toi tu t'attendais clairement à une vieille peau dure, THE Old Survivor, celle qui a enterré tous les jeunes et à qui on la fait pas, en mode « j'en ai vu d'autres, jeune blanc-bec, j'ai connu la guerre moi, et laisse-moi t'dire que tes rôdeurs, là, c'est des bisounours comparés aux Viets ! »  
Ça aurait été vraiment fun à faire ! J'ai presque des regrets. Ça aurait été génial parce qu'elle aurait pu rabattre son caquet à Merle et lui donner une douloureuse leçon de badasserie : « Un peu de respect p'tit trou du cul, j'ai deux fois ton âge ! T'étais juste une graine dans la couille de ton père que moi j'avais déjà un flingue à la main ! » ^_^  
Mais non, le destin en a décidé autrement, je voulais en faire tout le contraire, c'est-à-dire un personnage faible, attendrissant et mignon.  
Vraiment, la petite vieille toute gentille, toute mimi, qui pige rien à rien et qui, en plein milieu de la fin du monde, invite les gens chez elle à prendre le thé en leur offrant des petits gâteaux périmés.

Je pense qu'on a tous connu (ou connait actuellement) au moins un vieux comme ça, charmant mais totalement dépassé… qui s'imagine encore que l'URSS est un pays et qui a l'intention de voter pour De Gaulle aux prochaines élections.  
C'est ce qui fait le charme des vieux, et, ne nous moquons pas trop, car nous aussi nous seront vieux un jour, et nos petits-enfants se payeront notre tronche quand on dira que dans le temps on avait un blog et qu'on passait des coups de téléphone depuis un téléphone fixe.

**Eolane :** J'aime beaucoup ta comparaison de Susan avec le Professeur Tournesol ! C'est tellement ça ! (Et du coup je suis en train de triper sur Merle en Capitaine Haddock et Vi en Tintin, merci ^^)  
Alors pour la déformation de Merle en Meryl, l'idée me vient d'un truc… c'est que à plusieurs reprise j'ai vu des résumés de fanfics TWD où des posts sur Tumblr où les prénoms des personnages et des lieux étaient sérieusement écorchés (déjà on sent les gros fans de la série qui vont avoir des trucs vachement intéressants à raconter dessus, erf…). Du genre « Deryl », « Woodberry », et pour Merle, j'ai vu de mes yeux vu, je ne mens pas, « Murl » (hahaha, bien fait pour vous les américains ça vous apprendra à articuler correctement !) et « Meryl », qui m'a vraiment fait marrer, parce que direct j'ai imaginé un mix entre Merle Dixon et Meryl Streep (oui je sais, je sais…).  
Voilà voilà.  
Et pour info, le prénom Merle est déjà mixte à la base (comme Dominique ou Camille chez nous). Et c'est effectivement un prénom relativement rare (populaire dans les années 30/40 mais tombé en désuétude par la suite).

Contente que tu apprécies Susan. Elle symbolise vraiment ce décalage immense entre les très vieux et les jeunes, les vieux absolument d'une autre époque, avec d'autres repères. Déjà, les vieux comme Susan ne pigent pas grand-chose en temps normal, alors au milieu d'une apocalypse zombie, imagine un peu !  
Je trouvais ça marrant et intéressant de mettre en scène un personnage comme ça, absolument largué. Et aussi de créer le « choc culturel » entre elle et les deux autres. Merle et Vi butent du zombi depuis des mois, pataugent de le sang et la putréfaction, sont pleinement conscients de l'état du monde et totalement plongés dans la dure réalité, ils se sont (très bien) adaptés… et voilà qu'ils tombent dans cet endroit où le temps semble s'être arrêté et découvrent cette mamie qui n'a jamais vu un rôdeur de près.  
Et oui, l'histoire de Susan est aussi un peu triste… tellement isolée et hors de la société que personne ne s'est soucié d'elle au moment de fuir. Mais paradoxalement, comme tu le dis, c'est ça aussi qui l'a préservée.  
Au passage, le remède anti-sinusite est un vrai remède ^_^

**Saphira :** Et ouais, Vi est un chien qui aboie fort mais ne mord en définitive pas beaucoup. Sa colère tombe d'un seul coup quand elle se rend compte à qui elle est en train de s'en prendre. On peut clairement voir que Vi, elle se donne des airs de super badass et de dure à cuire… mais au fond c'est une vraie gentille.

Effectivement, c'est totalement improbable qu'une scène comme ça arrive dans le vrai TWD…. Quoique, l'épisode Vatos avait un petit peu ce ton là, avec les vieux de la maison de retraite (la grand-mère qui s'imagine que Rick est venu arrêter son petit-fils ! C'est le genre de décalage qu'on retrouve avec Susan).  
En effet, c'est une pause dans le récit : pas de zombis, pas de violence, pas de vrais problèmes de survie… on sort (provisoirement) de l'ambiance TWD, et ça va permettre d'aborder des sujets moins présents par ailleurs, et pour moi d'écrire des passages humoristiques parfaitement gratuits. On va dire que c'est un moment de l'histoire Récréation^^

Avec Merle et Vi, Susan a été terriblement partagée entre la peur de l'inconnu et le besoin de socialiser. Elle a tout d'abord eu très peur d'eux en les voyant de loin, puis une fois quelques mots échangés elle décide soudain qu'ils sont adorables.  
Une chose qui me fait marrer dans ce passage de l'histoire et que j'ai adoré écrire, c'est le total décalage entre ce qu'EST Merle (le Merle qu'on connait) et ce que Susan PENSE de Merle, à savoir qu'elle le trouve incroyablement sympathique. Du coup, elle porte un regard sur lui particulièrement frais et ça permet de créer des dialogues et des scènes de la quatrième dimension, huhuhu ! ^^

Et bien sûr, Merle et Vi, ça les amuse, et il se créé une complicité entre eux « qui pigent » par rapport à Susan « qui pige que dalle ».

**BoneyKing :** Dernière et plus rien à dire, mais non mais non, il y a toujours quelque chose à dire )  
La preuve, tu pointes très intelligemment le parallèle entre Vi, qui se réfugie dans un univers littéraire, et Susan, qui tente de décoder le monde à l'aide de références totalement périmées.  
Celui qui est bien ancré dans le réel, c'est Merle. C'est le seul qui ne met pas d'écran entre lui et le monde, qui ne cherche pas à se raconter d'histoires pour mieux digérer ce qui lui arrive. Et du coup, c'est lui qui semble le plus souffrir. Même s'il est capable d'inventer des histoires pour les autres et « triche » volontiers, au final, il ne se raconte pas de bobards.  
Pour moi, entre Vi et Merle, c'est ce dernier le plus « courageux ». Il ne fuit pas, ni ne prend de chemins détournés. Même s'il n'a pas encore affronté certaines choses (ses deuils), il affronte la réalité et n'a pas besoin de s'entourer de personnages de romans ni de fumée, ni de s'attacher à une photo ou une chemise comme à des doudous.  
La différence entre Susan et Vi, c'est que la jeune s'est détachée du monde réel volontairement, dans un choix délibéré, alors que l'ancienne l'a subi, et s'est retrouvée littéralement abandonnée par le monde réel. Là où Vi a choisi une solitude physique et morale, Susan, elle, en est victime.  
Par rapport à ça, ce passage de l'histoire va être l'occasion pour les personnages de se poser des questions et peut-être de faire émerger certaines prises de conscience.

Merci d'aimer toujours autant l'histoire, même lorsqu'elle devient moins sérieuse et plus « gratuite » comme c'est le cas ici.

**Wisdom of Insanity :** Merci encore pour ta review, c'est toujours un immense plaisir de se découvrir une nouvelle lectrice. Je suis flattée que tu ais lu les 25 chapitres avec autant de plaisir et heureuse qu'ils t'aient fait rire. Les compliments sur mon style d'écriture me vont droit au cœur.  
J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer l'histoire ^^

**Chapitre 24 :**

**Saphira :** Bien sûr, l'histoire de chasse à l'ours de Merle est à rapprocher de celles qu'il racontait à son petit frère. Il se remet, le temps d'un récit, dans la peau du grand frère héroïque qui raconte ses exploits (et qui fait boire la tasse à ses cadets).  
Tu as bien deviné pourquoi dans ce chapitre c'est Vi qui s'énerve alors que Merle demeure d'un calme olympien. Une fois qu'il s'est assuré qu'ils ne sont pas en danger et qu'il n'y a pas eu de dégâts, à part une bosse et un peu de chapardage, le reste, il s'en tape un peu… ce n'est pas lui qu'on a assommé et menotté, c'est pas son tabac qu'on a piqué et il n'est pas du genre à pleurer sur une boite de purée. Par contre, il était bien plus nerveux à l'idée de se faire voler ses précieux guns, mais, sur ça, il est vite rassuré. Il en déduit donc que le mystérieux voleur n'est pas bien méchant, et est probablement un gros pied-tendre.  
Un Merle de 25 ans aurait réagi exactement comme Vi, peut-être même pire… Un Merle de 44 a un peu plus de plomb dans la cervelle et a l'intelligence de se dire qu'il y a sans doute mieux à faire dans cette situation que de se mettre à courir partout en poussant des jurons en italien.

Je vois que ma petite mamie fait l'unanimité, j'en suis bien contente ! C'est le premier personnage réellement « attendrissant » que je fais apparaître dans cette histoire, j'espère du coup qu'elle touchera les lecteurs.

**Eolane :** Merci une fois de plus pour les compliments sur les dialogues ! On est dans une phase plutôt « comique » de l'histoire (peut-être bien LA plus comique à vrai dire)  
Hey ouais, pauvre Vi, elle est pas à son honneur dans ce chapitre. Elle a précédemment été vaincue par un chat, un saignement de nez, des champignons, le soleil, et maintenant une grand-mère… Mais Susan n'est pas n'importe quelle grand-mère il faut dire.

Je suis épatée que tu ais acheté _Moby Dick_ exprès ! Je suis toute émue que ma fic t'ai donné envie de lire ce monument de la littérature américaine. J'ai hâte de savoir du coup ce que tu en auras pensé.


	27. De l'aubier au duramen

**Chapitre 26 : De l'aubier au duramen**

_Ne pense pas ! C'est mon onzième commandement, et dors quand tu peux, c'est mon douzième._

* * *

Le brouillard matinal qui avait enveloppé la forêt et plané sur les eaux du lac s'était dissipé graduellement, et le soleil était monté dans le ciel, réchauffant l'air de ce qui s'annonçait comme une très belle journée d'automne.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment l'heure idéale pour chasser, le meilleur moment pour le gibier d'eau, c'était à la tombée de la nuit, ou bien juste avant l'aube.  
Mais la chasse était à vrai dire un prétexte pour faire ce que Merle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis bien longtemps, à savoir se promener dans la nature, profiter du calme de la forêt autour de lui et jouir du tranquille paysage qui s'offrait à lui.  
Loin des villes dévastées, des routes transformées en cimetières de voitures, de l'odeur omniprésente de mort et des grognements des rôdeurs, tout ce qu'il voyait ici était une paisible et belle matinée, tout ce qu'il sentait était une odeur de forêt et il n'entendait rien d'autre que des cris d'oiseaux et des clapotements d'eau.  
Ici, la mort n'avait pas frappé.  
La vie continuait.

Lorsqu'il était descendu, ses chaussures à la main, après avoir pris le temps de savourer son petit déjeuner au lit, il avait trouvé Vi en train de replier les sièges de la Dodge après l'avoir entièrement vidée.  
La jeune fille avait annoncé qu'elle partait en expédition pour trouver de quoi permettre à Susan de se chauffer tout l'hiver.

« Je vais lui remplir sa baraque de bois », déclara-t-elle. « Elle a plein de pièces qui lui servent à rien, et plus l'espace est réduit, plus il est facile à chauffer. Non seulement elle aura pas à se fatiguer pour chercher ses bûches dehors, mais en plus le bois va optimiser le chauffage. »  
Merle était bien forcé de reconnaître que l'idée était parfaitement sensée. Elle était même intelligente.  
Il ronchonna quand même pour la forme, répétant une fois de plus que Vi perdait son temps, et ajoutant qu'elle pouvait faire la conne si ça lui plaisait, mais que si elle abîmait ou salissait la voiture d'une quelconque manière, même minime, ça allait chauffer pour son cul.

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint à la maison, le soleil, qui était haut dans le ciel, couplé avec son horloge interne, lui indiquèrent qu'il était plus ou moins midi.  
Susan était occupée à coudre (ou broder ? ou tricoter ?) quelque chose dans son fauteuil à bascule sur la terrasse et l'accueillit chaleureusement, lui et le fruit de sa chasse.  
Il avait un canard mort accroché à sa ceinture et les pieds trempés jusqu'aux genoux, ayant dû aller récupérer sa proie parmi les roseaux, faisant le boulot du chien qui accompagnait habituellement tout chasseur de gibier d'eau qui se respecte.  
Vi était toujours absente… mais lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Merle se rendit compte qu'elle était revenue en son absence, et sans doute pas qu'une seule fois.

Le mur du fond était rempli de bûches quasiment jusqu'au plafond, telle une nouvelle sorte de papier peint rustique. Vi avait aligné les morceaux de bois en une pile parfaite, et elle s'était même amusée à contourner la fenêtre de façon à ne pas l'obstruer.  
Elle avait pensé à tout, même à rajouter un escabeau à côté pour que la vieille dame puisse atteindre les bûches les plus hautes.

« Vous avez vu, elle m'a même trouvé une échelle », s'émerveilla Susan. « Votre amie est si prévenante, Jésus ! C'est un ange cette jeune fille, un vrai ange, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Merle marmonna un « Mmmh » distrait en posant le canard sur la table.  
La vieille commença à plumer l'animal tout en continuant à babiller gaiment.  
« Jésus, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de canard. Je crois bien que la dernière fois c'était quand cette gentille famille m'a invitée à dîner, comment s'appelaient-ils ? Johnston, Johnson, mon Dieu, ma mémoire me fait parfois défaut. »  
Elle réfléchit un instant.  
« En fait c'était peut-être bien Jensen.  
- En fait, j'ai ai strictement rien à branler, répliqua Merle en prenant une bière là où elles étaient rangées, la décapsulant directement avec ses dents.  
- Mon Dieu, Meryl, vous allez vous abîmer les dents ! s'exclama Susan, choquée. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas demandé le décapsuleur ? »  
Il haussa les épaules et but une longue gorgée de bière.  
« Je disais donc que j'avais été invitée chez les Jensen, ou Johnson, qui étaient mes voisins à cette époque, c'était il y a déjà au moins cinq ans, continua la vieille dame. Et ils avaient servi du canard, il était excellent. J'aime beaucoup le canard vous savez, mais depuis que mon époux est décédé je n'en prépare plus. C'est long à cuisiner, pour une personne seule comme moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Nan, et ça vaut pas la peine non plus de m'en parler, vu que j'm'en tape, rétorqua Merle.  
- Vous avez bien raison, c'est un peu triste de manger tout seul, alors on n'a pas vraiment envie de faire des efforts pour cuisiner, on va au plus pratique.  
- Vous ne fermez jamais votre gueule, en fait, c'est ça l'truc, nan ?  
- Oh mais oui, je sais le cuisiner, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le préparer pour ce soir, il faut juste que je réfléchisse avec quoi l'accompagner. Je tiens à vous offrir un bon repas pour vous remercier, vous avez tellement fait pour moi, vous et votre amie.  
- C'est pas mon amie, rétorqua-t-il. C'est ma… »  
Il hésita, cherchant à définir ce que Vi représentait pour lui. Elle était plus qu'une simple compagne de voyage, mais l'appeler son amie, ça revenait à avouer qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle, qu'il y était attaché. Et c'était stupide, on ne s'attachait pas à quelqu'un qui allait mourir, on n'en faisait pas une amie, c'était complètement inutile.  
« Ma larbine », acheva Merle avec un petit air satisfait.  
Susan sourit chaleureusement en retour.  
« Vous savez Meryl, vous devriez profiter de votre séjour ici, au calme, pour lui faire votre demande.  
- Ma demande de quoi ? fit-il avant de porter de nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres.  
- Votre demande en mariage. »  
Merle propulsa la bière qu'il avait dans la bouche jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table, façon brumisateur.  
« Ça va pas la tête ! Vous êtes complètement tarée ! glapit-il en toussant.  
- Oh, vous ne devez pas être intimidé, voyons ! continua Susan avec un sourire joyeux. Faye vous adore, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Allons, prenez votre courage à deux mains ! »  
Son sourire disparut devant la mine courroucée de son interlocuteur, en réaction à son expression malvenue.  
« Oh Seigneur ! Pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle, mortifiée. Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, c'était juste une façon de parler, n'y voyez aucune malice. »  
Merle se passa la main sur la figure, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'incrédulité.  
« Putain l'ancêtre, c'est quoi qui tourne pas rond chez vous ?  
- Elle vous aime vraiment beaucoup vous savez. Jésus, si vous saviez comme elle parle de vous ! Et ces pancakes qu'elle vous a préparées ce matin, c'était si touchant. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir rencontré une jeune fille comme elle, qui s'occupe aussi bien de vous. »  
Il grimaça un demi sourire à sa dernière phrase. C'était amusant que Susan dise cela alors qu'elle ignorait tout des circonstances de leur rencontre. Mais ironiquement, elle avait raison, il avait eu une sacrée veine ce jour-là, en tombant sur Vi.  
« Première fois de la journée que vous dites pas une connerie, admit-il.  
- Ah, vous voyez ? Faye est parfaite pour vous, vous devriez lui demander sa main sans plus attendre. »  
Merle eut un rire bref.  
« Non merci, j'ai assez de la mienne. »  
Il entendit alors un bruit de moteur à l'extérieur, qu'il identifia sans peine comme étant celui de leur voiture.

Alors que Merle descendait les marches de la maison, sa bière toujours à la main, Vi sortit de la voiture et claqua la portière.  
Elle avait roulé sa tresse en chignon, tenu par un pic à cheveux, et était en débardeur, ses bras nus terminés par une paire de gants de jardinage.  
Ses bras étaient parsemés d'écorchures ici et là, conséquences inévitables du contact des bûches sur sa peau nue.  
« Hey, salut Capitaine, déjà de retour ? » lança-t-elle gaiement. « T'as vu mon jeu de Tetris en bûches à la cuisine ? Pas mal, hein ? »  
Elle alla ouvrir le coffre et commença à en décharger le bois, constituant un tas devant l'escalier de la maison.  
« Où est-ce que t'as trouvé tout ça ? questionna Merle.  
- Une grande baraque à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici, ils en ont des tonnes. Z'ont pas que ça d'intéressant d'ailleurs, ça devait être des espèces de bourgeois, ils ont une putain de cave à vin, j'y connais rien en vin mais il doit y avoir des bons trucs. J'en ai chié pour rentrer, c'était un vrai bunker, mais ça valait le coup, regarde sur le siège passager. »  
Merle s'exécuta et y trouva une caisse remplie de bouteilles d'alcool, la plupart de whisky, du genre très bon et très cher, du genre qu'il avait rarement eu l'occasion de se payer lui-même.  
« Bonne pioche, admit-il avec un sourire gourmand.  
- Tu vois qu'ça paie, d'être serviable ! répliqua Vi malicieusement en repassant à côté de lui, chargée d'une brassée de bûches. Et toi, la chasse, c'était fructueux ?  
- Plutôt. Ce soir, canard.  
- Wow ! La classe ! »

Il continuèrent à bavarder de tout et de rien alors que Vi déchargeait le bois de la voiture. Lorsque cette dernière fut vide, elle referma le coffre et alla ouvrir la portière côté conducteur.  
« J'y retourne, tu m'accompagnes ? » proposa-t-elle. « Tu pourras fouiller la maison pendant qu'je fais le bois, elle est immense, doit y avoir plein de trucs cools. »  
Merle haussa les épaules et monta en voiture.  
La première chose qu'il fit une fois que Vi eut démarré fut d'ouvrir une bouteille de Bushmills 21 ans d'âge.  
Alors qu'il en buvait une première gorgée et que la jeune fille tournait la tête pour gérer sa marche arrière, il remarqua quelque chose chez elle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.  
Elle avait un tatouage sur la nuque, juste avant la naissance des cheveux.  
Il fut étonné de l'apercevoir seulement maintenant, après autant de jours passés en sa compagnie. Mais il se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait avec la nuque dégagée, habituellement son buisson de cheveux recouvrait le tatouage.  
Il s'agissait d'un mot écrit en petit, d'une calligraphie cursive simple et élégante, juste un mot et rien d'autre.  
« Nutrisco », lut-il à haute voix sans en comprendre le sens. « C'est de l'italien ? »  
Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu surpris.  
« Ah, ça ? Non, c'est du latin.  
- Et ça veut dire quoi ?  
- Je m'en nourris.  
- Et ça veut dire quoi ? » répéta Merle.  
Vi rigola.  
« Des tas de choses. Mais c'est pas la phrase entière, c'est juste la moitié.  
- Et l'autre bout, il est où ?  
- Devine », répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.  
Il réfléchit à quel autre endroit du corps elle pouvait bien avoir la suite du tatouage. Mais le truc c'est qu'elle était si peu pudique qu'il avait déjà vu son corps quasi intégralement au moins deux fois, et il n'avait pas remarqué d'encre autre part sur sa peau. Ou alors c'était dans un des rares endroits qu'il n'avait pas vu.  
« Sur la chatte ? » tenta-t-il avec un sourire graveleux.  
Elle éclata de rire.  
« P't'être bien », répondit-elle malicieusement en lui prenant le whisky des mains.  
Il tenta de nouveau de la questionner, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de répondre, et il finit par se désintéresser du sujet.

* * *

La maison était en effet très vaste et luxueuse, et le bar était un véritable coffre aux trésors. En plus du whisky sur lequel Vi avait déjà fait main basse, Merle trouva de l'excellent bourbon, du gin, de la vodka et du rhum. Autant de promesses de futures cuites superbes.  
Une fois la Dodge remplie de bois, Vi le rejoignit à l'intérieur et ils s'amusèrent à fouiller la baraque de fond en comble, comme deux gamins, commentant les tableaux aux murs et les albums photos de la famille, jouant à deviner le prix des objets de luxe parsemant la demeure. Ils firent un concours pour savoir lequel d'entre eux réussirait à trouver le truc le plus cher. Ce fut Vi qui gagna en dénichant un énorme manteau de fourrure, que Merle identifia comme étant du vison, et dont le prix avait de bonne chance de dépasser les huit mille dollars. Elle annonça qu'elle allait le garder et le porter lorsqu'il ferait plus froid.  
Ils dénichèrent une seconde veste en vison, plus petite, et décidèrent d'un commun accord de l'offrir à Susan.  
La cave à vin était effectivement bien remplie, mais ni Merle ni Vi ne s'y connaissaient suffisamment pour être en mesure de choisir les meilleures bouteilles. Ils décidèrent de prendre les plus vieilles, ce qui semblait un bon critère de qualité, et Vi identifia plusieurs bouteilles comme étant italiennes et se fit un devoir de les ajouter au butin.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, la Dodge de nouveau remplie à ras bord de bûches, la petite vieille fût émue aux larmes à la vue de son cadeau mais eut beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, car, enfin, ce beau manteau était bien trop cher et luxueux pour elle, Jésus, ce ne serait pas raisonnable de porter quelque chose d'aussi frivole, à son âge, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis ses propriétaires légitimes ne risquaient-ils pas de porter plainte pour vol à leur retour ?  
Vi et Merle durent user de tout leur pouvoir de persuasion, mais Susan se laissa finalement convaincre et alla ranger son vison avec ravissement, souriant à la promesse d'un hiver chaud et confortable.

* * *

L'après-midi se poursuivit, Vi et Merle continuant leurs voyages entre ce qu'ils avaient nommé la maison de la famille Fourrure et chez Susan.  
La réserve de bois de la vieille dame se remplissait au fur et à mesure que la bouteille de whisky se vidait et, l'ivresse aidant, la bonne humeur de Merle augmenta et, mettant entre parenthèses son égoïsme naturel, il finit par aider à ranger le bois.  
Il fût décidé plus ou moins tacitement qu'il se chargerait d'empiler les bûches que Vi ramenait à l'intérieur, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement puisque ça laissait la partie la plus pénible du boulot à la jeune fille.

Vi avait de toute évidence décidé de ne pas se ménager. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était de la persévérance ou de l'obstination, mais en tous cas, elle mettait un point d'honneur à démontrer qu'elle était capable de bosser aussi dur que n'importe quel bonhomme.  
C'était pourtant évident qu'elle en faisait trop. Ça crevait les yeux qu'elle avait mal partout, qu'elle était fatiguée et, surtout, que son épaule, celle qu'elle s'était démise peu de temps auparavant et qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment laissé au repos, la faisait souffrir.  
Mais Vi étant Vi, plutôt crever que de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.  
Merle se fit la réflexion que cette gamine et lui se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord.

À son grand étonnement, Vi était pour l'instant parvenue à cacher son état de santé à la vieille. Toutes les fois qu'elle devait tousser, ou cracher, ou s'enfiler son cocktail de médicaments, elle allait le faire hors de vue, et ça passait comme une lettre à la poste. De nouvelles taches de sang n'étaient pas venues s'ajouter aux anciennes sur sa chemise, et Merle en avait déduit que Boucles d'or devait avoir les poches bourrées de mouchoirs gorgés de sang.  
C'était émouvant, quelque part, ces efforts qu'elle faisait pour paraître normale.  
Il y avait un petit côté attendrissant à la voir faire comme si de rien n'était… et un petit côté amer en se rendant compte que la seule personne que Vi pouvait espérer tromper, c'était une vieille à moitié sénile et aux trois quarts sourde.

Lorsque la jeune fille ne revint pas apporter de nouvelles bûches, Merle alla jeter un coup d'œil dehors, et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de la trouver roulée en boule dans l'herbe en train de tousser tout ce qu'elle pouvait.  
Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à elle et attendit patiemment que sa crise passe (et au passage, put constater que sa théorie des mouchoirs ensanglantés était fondée).  
« On dirait qu'c'est l'heure de la pause », dit-il.  
Elle ne répondit rien. Elle avait les yeux fermés.  
« Si tu dors ici par terre, tu vas avoir encore plus mal partout, tu sais, continua Merle sur le ton de la conversation.  
- J'dors pas, je reprends juste mon souffle.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de reprendre ton souffle sur le canapé ? »  
Vi ouvrit les yeux et aperçut la main qu'il lui tendait.  
Elle l'accepta avec un petit sourire résigné.  
« Je dors pas, je m'assois juste cinq minutes », assura-t-elle une fois au salon.  
Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle était allongée en travers du divan, plongée dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Après que la cuisine soit remplie de bois, leur choix s'était porté sur une sorte de bureau attenant au salon qui ne paraissait pas servir à grand-chose. Ils en avaient sorti les meubles les plus encombrants et avaient désormais comme projet de remplir la pièce de bois du sol au plafond, ce qu'ils avaient commencé à faire.  
Merle passa l'heure suivante à faire l'aller-retour entre dehors et le bureau, les bras chargés de bûches. À chaque voyage, il passait devant le canapé où se trouvait Vi.  
Elle ronflait, étendue de tout son long, les jambes dépassant à l'extrémité du canapé et un bras replié sur son visage.  
Il avait déjà rempli un bon tiers de la pièce lorsque Susan fit son apparition.  
« Jésus, il y a un courant d'air dans la maison… oh, mais pourquoi la porte d'entrée est-elle ouverte ? »  
Merle entra avec une brassée de bois.  
« Oh, c'est vous qui rentrez du bois, c'est pour ça, je me demandais si quelqu'un avait oublié de fermer la porte, c'est qu'il y a un courant d'air froid, n'est-ce pas…  
- Ouais ben mettez un pull et foutez-moi la paix, marmonna-t-il en passant devant elle.  
- Oh c'est bien gentil à vous, vous êtes un très brave garçon, Meryl. Mais où est-ce que vous mettez tout ce bois ? » Elle le suivit à la trace à travers le salon. « Jésus, la moquette est pleine de petits morceaux de bois maintenant, c'est bien fâcheux, il faudra songer à passer l'aspirateur. Oh mais suis-je bête, il n'y a plus d'électricité, il faudra utiliser le balai, n'est-ce pas ? Je le ferai dès que vous aurez terminé. Oh ! Vous rangez le bois dans le bureau ? Mais… comment va-t-on faire pour prendre les livres qui sont dans la bibliothèque si vous empilez les bûches devant ? »  
Merle lui lança un regard noir.  
« Oh ! Après tout ce n'est pas si important », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ingénu. « Ils étaient à mon mari, je ne les lisais pas. Vous pouvez mettre le bois devant, j'imagine que cela ne fera de tort à personne n'est-ce pas, mon Victor n'est plus là pour les lire. »  
Il l'ignora et continua à décharger le bois.  
« Où est Faye ? Elle est dehors ? demanda Susan.  
- Elle roupille.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai dit elle roupille ! Là, sur le canapé. »  
Elle se retourna dans la direction qu'il lui indiquait.  
« Elle dort ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Ouais, elle est cuite, là, répondit Merle. La réveillez pas. »  
Susan alla chercher une couverture et en recouvrit la jeune fille.  
« Elle a l'air fatigué, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Elle est crevée, confirma-t-il.  
- Jésus, c'est bien normal, après avoir porté toutes ces bûches depuis ce matin. C'est un travail pour un homme, ça, pas quelque chose qu'une jeune fille devrait faire, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout Faye, elle est si mince, si frêle… je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était capable de travailler aussi dur. »  
Merle en ressentit une sorte de fierté confuse sans trop savoir pourquoi.  
« Elle a pas l'air comme ça, la gamine, mais elle est plus forte qu'elle en a l'air. »

Il devait bien admettre que, pour ça, Vi l'impressionnait.  
Elle n'avait pas une grande résistance physique à la base, mais elle possédait une résistance mentale qui la compensait largement.  
Lorsqu'elle avait décidé d'accomplir quelque chose, elle le faisait contre vents et marées.  
Elle était restée trois jours quasiment sans dormir pour pouvoir le soigner et assurer leur sécurité à tous les deux.  
Lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée après leur brève séparation, il l'avait vue se défendre furieusement jusqu'au dernier moment, ne lâchant rien, même face à ce qui semblait une situation désespérée.  
Elle s'était battue à ses côtés dans cet arbre, malgré le froid et la fatigue, et elle avait fait sa part du boulot, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop épuisée pour soulever sa lance.  
Il admirait cette résolution, cette ténacité qu'elle avait, parce qu'elle ressemblait à la sienne, et pour ça, elle méritait son respect.  
Il avait croisé peu de personnes qui pouvaient rivaliser avec lui en terme de force de caractère, et voir que Vi en faisait partie le surprenait et l'impressionnait toujours.  
Même à l'agonie, même si elle devait en être réduite à ramper par terre, même s'il restait encore des centaines de kilomètres à parcourir, cette fille emploierait les derniers instants de sa vie à suivre son but, à aller vers le Nord. Vers la mer.  
« Vi, quand elle décide un truc, elle va toujours au bout », déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Vi constata avec surprise qu'elle était seule. Elle se leva, traversa le salon et ce faisant, reconnut les voix des deux autres en provenance de la cuisine.  
Elle y trouva Merle et Susan assis l'un en face de l'autre à table.  
« Oh ! Vous êtes réveillée, vous avez bien dormi j'espère ? » l'accueillit la vieille dame avec un sourire chaleureux.  
Vi bâilla.  
« J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.  
- Trois heures, répondit Merle.  
- Hein ?! Tu m'as laissé roupiller tout c'temps-là ? »  
Il haussa les épaules.  
La jeune fille sembla seulement se rendre compte à ce moment-là de ce que Merle et Susan étaient en train de faire.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant un échiquier entre eux.  
« Tu sais jouer aux échecs ? s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule.  
- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que ça a de si extraordinaire ? rétorqua-t-il, déjà sur la défensive.  
- Ben c'est juste que j'm'y attendais pas venant de toi.  
- Comment ça venant de moi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ces conneries ?  
- Nan c'est juste que les échecs c'est plutôt… tu sais, un truc d'intello, quoi.  
- T'insinues qu'je suis trop con pour y jouer, connasse ? cracha Merle avec un regard menaçant.  
- Non, non ! assura Vi en levant ses mains en un geste apaisant. J'ai jamais voulu dire ça.  
- J'espère pour ta gueule.  
- En fait ça m'épate carrément que tu saches jouer aux échecs. Moi j'sais pas.  
- Pas étonnant, c'est un jeu où faut être patient, pondéré et prendre le temps de réfléchir. Autant dire que toi t'es pas prête d'être une joueuse d'échecs », rétorqua-t-il.  
Vi poussa un « humpf » vexé, ce qui le remplit de joie.  
« Et d'abord, où est-ce que t'as appris à jouer à ça ? reprit-elle.  
- En prison.  
- Sans déconner ?  
- Ouais, au cours de mon troisième séjour, le plus long. J'en avais pris pour deux ans.  
- Et t'as passé tout ce temps à jouer aux échecs ?  
- Entre autres, ouais. J'ai pas mal joué aux dames et aux cartes aussi, mais j'préfère les échecs. »  
Vi eut un sourire incrédule. L'idée d'un Merle s'adonnant à un jeu de petit pépère tranquille tel que les dames ou les échecs était si loin de l'image qu'elle avait de lui en temps normal qu'elle se demandait presque s'il était en train de se foutre d'elle.  
« Il joue très bien, vous savez, intervint Susan chaleureusement.  
- Ouais enfin, on vient à peine de démarrer, vous emballez pas l'ancêtre, répliqua Merle. Et d'ailleurs en causant d'ça, c'est à vous d'jouer. »  
Il pointa le plateau du doigt ostensiblement et la petite vieille déplaça une pièce.  
« Joli », fit-il, « Vous m'obligez à sortir ma reine. »

Vi tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui, hypnotisée par la partie.  
« Ça a l'air vachement compliqué, j'y comprends rien.  
- Normal, c'est pas pour les p'tites filles hyperactives ce jeu, rétorqua Merle. C'est pour les gens adultes qui ont un cerveau.  
- N'empêche c'est marrant, quand je pense à toi en prison, j'ai carrément du mal à t'imaginer en joueur d'échecs. Avec qui tu jouais ?  
- À ton avis ? Avec les autres détenus, tête creuse !  
- C'est si populaire que ça, les échecs, en taule ? »  
Il lui lança un regard en coin, et prit sa plus belle mine de « Merle Dixon va t'apprendre la vie », tout en déplaçant un de ses pions.  
« Tu sais c'est quoi le pire à supporter, en prison ? demanda-t-il.  
- Mmmh… quand la savonnette tombe et qu'on est obligé de la ramasser ?  
- Oh non, ça ça m'a jamais posé problème.  
- Oh. Tu veux dire que tu…  
- Ouais, exact. Je poussais le savon du pied jusqu'au mur, comme ça je pouvais me baisser sans avoir à surveiller mes arrières.  
- Malin.  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
- T'es un putain d'génie.  
- Je sais.  
- Mais en vrai, c'est quoi le pire en prison ?  
- L'ennui, ma p'tite demoiselle, l'ennui. Le temps passe très, trèèèès lentement. Si on n'arrive pas à trouver de quoi s'occuper, on devient vite maboul. Ou dépressif. Ou bien très nerveux, et c'est là que les ennuis arrivent. Il faut apprendre à être patient. Très patient.  
- Mince alors, voilà un vrai sage qui parle. Et donc, pour passer le temps, t'as appris à jouer aux échecs ?  
- Exact.  
- Y avait pas des trucs plus virils à faire ? J'veux dire, c'est pas pour te vexer ou quoi, mais j'aurais juré que tu considérais les échecs comme un truc de gay.  
- Ouais, ben tu sais, le premier mois que tu passes en taule, tu fais de la muscu. Le deuxième mois, tu fais de la muscu. Le troisième pareil. Mais j'peux te dire que le quatrième, t'en as un peu marre de soulever de la fonte. J'veux dire, c'est bon, t'es musclé, et tout le monde a bien pigé qu'il valait mieux pas venir t'emmerder. À partir de ce moment-là, c'est faire de la muscu qui devient un truc de tafiole, montrer ses muscles au milieu de trente gars qui montrent leurs muscles, si ça c'est pas gay, j'vois pas c'qui peut l'être. »  
Vi gloussa.  
« C'est sûr que dit comme ça…  
- Et puis le sport c'est chiant, c'est tout le temps pareil, on finit par s'emmerder, ça occupe bien les mains, mais niveau cerveau, que dalle. Alors que les échecs, ça, ça tient l'esprit occupé. Et puis tu peux passer des années à jouer aux échecs, t'auras jamais deux parties qui seront pareilles. »

Sur ces sages paroles, Merle reporta son attention sur l'échiquier, et se concentra sur sa partie, laquelle, à dire la vérité, était clairement en train de tourner à son désavantage.  
Il devait bien avouer que son adversaire se débrouillait foutrement bien.  
Vi, bien que ne comprenant pas grand-chose au fonctionnement du jeu, avait néanmoins pigé que le but était de prendre un maximum de pièces à l'ennemi.  
Et en l'occurrence, Susan en avait déjà un joli petit régiment à côté d'elle, alors que Merle, de son côté, n'était pas parvenu à lui rafler grand-chose.  
« Dis Capitaine, c'est moi ou bien elle est en train de te botter le cul ?  
- Putain, elle est douée, l'enfoirée ! Comment ça se fait qu'cette vieille peau ridée soit aussi bonne, bordel ?  
- Bah, ça doit faire quelque chose comme quinze ans qu'elle joue contre elle-même, j'imagine qu'elle a eu le temps d'affiner sa technique. »  
La vieille dame sourit et déplaça une pièce.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, Meryl ?  
- Putain de nom de Dieu de vieille pute desséchée !  
- Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'elle a fait ? demanda Vi.  
- Elle vient de me niquer ma reine ! J'suis coincé, là, elle va me la bouffer !  
- Tu peux pas te sauver ?  
- Nan, r'garde, elle me bloque là, là et pis là avec son fou.  
- Merde, tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Bah, j'vais lui piquer son cavalier, ce sera toujours ça de pris. »  
Il déplaça sa pièce et juste après, Susan la lui prit.  
« Au revoir, la reine », annonça-t-elle joyeusement. « Vous êtes dans une position fâcheuse, jeune homme. »  
Vi se mit derrière Merle et lui massa les épaule en signe d'encouragement, façon coach sportif.  
« Allez Staline, te laisse pas faire ! Défonce-la !  
- Ça va être chaud sans la reine.  
- Mais t'as encore tes deux chevaux et un des deux godes !  
- C'est pas des godes, c'est des fous, crétine.  
- On s'en tape de ce que c'est. Ils vont en diagonale nan ?  
- Ouais.  
- Et ben regarde, là, tu peux lui bouffer sa tour, vas-y !  
- T'es conne ou quoi ? Si j'fais ça, son cavalier va me rebouffer, regarde.  
- Putain, c'est chaud, les échecs », admit la jeune fille.

La partie se poursuivit, au cours de laquelle Merle mena une lutte acharnée. Cette dernière fut hélas vaine, Susan parvint à remporter la bataille malgré tous les efforts de son adversaire.  
« Je crois bien que vous êtes mat, mon ami », dit la vieille dame.  
Beau joueur, Merle coucha son roi de lui-même et lui tendit la main pour la serrer.  
« Bon Dieu Mamie, vous êtes une putain de prédatrice aux échecs ! Vous êtes allée en taule vous aussi ou quoi ?  
- C'était une très belle partie, Meryl, vous vous défendez bien. Vous êtes meilleur que mon médecin.  
- T'entends ça Merle ? Tu joues mieux aux échecs qu'un médecin ! s'exclama Vi, admirative.  
- J'suis p't'être meilleur qu'un docteur, mais j'suis quand même moins bon qu'une mémère sénile de presque quatre-vingt-dix ans, ça fait un peu mal au cul.  
- Bah, elle a le double de ton âge, ça fait deux fois plus d'expérience.  
- Ouais, j'admets. »

Susan se leva et annonça qu'elle allait commencer à préparer le canard.  
Merle commença à remettre les pièces d'échec en ordre sur le plateau.  
« Bon, tant qu'on en est à se faire défoncer le fion par les aînés… on va confirmer ça. Allez, assieds-toi, moi aussi j'ai le double de ton âge après tout, annonça-t-il à Vi.  
- Tu vas m'apprendre à jouer ? demanda-t-elle, toute excitée.  
- Ouaip, et je vais te sodomiser à sec, ça me consolera d'avoir perdu contre l'autre arrière-grand-mère de l'Enfer. »

* * *

Vi se balançait doucement, assise dans le fauteuil à bascule sur la terrasse.  
Après un long et détaillé cours d'échec, elle avait joué plusieurs parties contre Merle, qui l'avait comme promis taillée en pièces sans aucune pitié. Mais elle avait bien aimé, ce truc d'échecs était une belle découverte, il faudrait qu'ils s'en procurent un jeu lorsqu'ils auraient repris la route, c'était le genre de jeu qui devait être marrant si l'on s'y adonnait défoncé.  
Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cela, Merle sortit de la maison.  
Elle sourit en voyant qu'il avait un gros cigare au coin des lèvres, provenant du butin qu'ils avaient rapporté de chez la famille Fourrure.  
« Vire ton cul osseux d'là, j'veux m'asseoir, ordonna-t-il.  
- Hein ? J'étais là avant, tête de rat, va t'chercher une chaise !  
- Vire tes miches de mon fauteuil, Erreur Médicale !  
- Ton fauteuil ? D'où ça sort ça, y a ton nom d'sus p't'être ?  
- Dis donc, espèce de pute à deux dollars, c'est qui qu'a roupillé pendant que j'me tapais ton boulot ?  
- Quel putain d'rapport ?  
- Le rapport c'est que c'fauteuil, j'l'ai mérité, alors casse-toi !  
- Plutôt crever ! »

Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, Susan observait ses deux invités se disputer passionnément. Tous deux semblaient très en colère et mettaient en place une véritable parade d'intimidation, à grands renforts de cris, d'insultes et de gestes menaçants.  
Elle sourit, attendrie, en voyant Meryl secouer sauvagement le fauteuil à bascule d'avant en arrière pour tenter d'en faire tomber son amie, alors que celle-ci s'y accrochait farouchement.

La première fois qu'elle les avait aperçus, alors qu'ils pêchaient sur le lac dans leur barque, Susan les avait observés longuement à l'aide des jumelles de son défunt mari, et ce qu'elle avait vu alors s'était ensuite confirmé après avoir fait leur connaissance.  
Ces deux là s'entendaient terriblement mal, mais s'aimaient vraiment bien.  
Et ils adoraient se disputer.  
C'était une paire d'amis bien singulière, le genre qui ne parvenaient pas à se supporter, mais étaient pourtant inséparables.  
Au premier abord, elle avait été quelque peu déroutée par leur brusquerie et leurs manières plutôt étranges, particulièrement celles de Meryl… mais elle s'en voulait de les avoir mal jugé, Jésus, ils étaient si gentils tous les deux !  
Elle était si heureuse de profiter de leur compagnie.

Susan poussa un petit cri de surprise amusée en voyant Meryl saisir le fauteuil à bascule à bras le corps et le soulever du sol, alors que Faye se trouvait encore assise dedans.  
Elle tenta de se débattre en poussant des cris stridents et en proférant des menaces furieuses alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bout du ponton, mais ce fut peine perdue, il balança fauteuil et jeune fille à l'eau impitoyablement.

* * *

« Elle était gelée putain ! râla Vi en lançant un regard noir à son compagnon.  
- Oh mais j'espère bien » rétorqua Merle, hilare.  
Elle se trouvait assise dans un fauteuil juste devant le fourneau allumé, recroquevillée, les genoux contre la poitrine, nue sous une couverture, ses cheveux enroulés dans une serviette.  
« Et puis d'abord c'est complètement con d'avoir fait ça ! Le fauteuil était trempé, t'allais plus t'asseoir dedans.  
- Pas faux, j'dois l'admettre, fit Merle en souriant. Mais c'était rigolo quand même.  
- Parle pour toi, suceur d'hémorroïdes ! Chuis frigorifiée !  
- Oh d'toute façon, t'es toujours en train d'te lamenter.  
- Quoi ?! Tu t'fous d'la gueule de qui, enfoiré de couille molle ? C'est toi qui a comm – ah… ah… aaah…  
- Aaaah ? » répéta Merle, curieux.  
La jeune fille lui éternua en pleine figure.  
Au même moment, Susan entrait dans la pièce.  
« À vos souhaits, Faye.  
- Snirrfl, merci, fit cette dernière en reniflant.  
- Je venais vous dire que l'on peut passer à table.  
- Pas trop tôt, j'ai la dalle », fit Merle en se levant.

* * *

Le dîner, constitué de canard et de haricots, était délicieux, Susan n'avait pas menti en annonçant qu'elle savait le cuisiner. D'autant qu'ils avaient ouvert pour l'occasion une des bouteilles de vin qu'ils avaient trouvé chez la famille Fourrure, qui s'avéra fort goûteux.  
La vieille dame était d'excellente humeur, remplie de gratitude pour le travail que ses invités avaient effectué, et elle mena tout le long du repas une discussion joyeuse qui tenait quasiment du monologue (aidée en cela par une légère ivresse), entre un Merle qui était bien plus occupé à enfourner la nourriture dans sa bouche façon tractopelle qu'à discuter, et une Vi (laquelle était désormais vêtue d'un pyjama à rayures ayant appartenu à feu Mr Lincoln) qui répondait par monosyllabes tant elle dormait debout.  
La jeune fille s'éclipsa au moment du café, probablement pour aller tousser et cracher dehors discrètement, devina Merle.  
Il resta dans la cuisine en compagnie de Susan.  
Il se surprenait à apprécier de plus en plus la compagnie de cette petite vieille et de ses conversations à sens unique. Elle babillait sans cesse, sautant d'un sujet à un autre, égrenant ses souvenirs avec une joie calme qui constituait un contraste bienvenu avec l'exubérance tapageuse de Vi.  
Susan était en définitive un bruit de fond sympathique.

Merle n'avait pas connu sa grand-mère, mais il se rappelait encore un peu de celle de Daryl, avant qu'elle ne meure. Elle était quasiment aveugle et n'avait plus toute sa tête, mais c'était une des rares personnes qui lui témoignaient de la sympathie lorsqu'il était gamin, incluant Merle d'office dans la liste de ses petits-enfants, qu'elle confondait sans cesse entre eux de toute manière.  
Elle se trompait de prénom pour l'appeler une fois sur deux, mais paraissait toujours heureuse de le voir et lui donnait systématiquement des trucs à manger, parfois un peu absurdes, comme cette fois où elle lui avait ouvert une boîte de sardines à l'heure du goûter.  
C'était un peu la même atmosphère qui se dégageait de Susan, cette impression que quoi qu'il fasse, elle serait satisfaite et reconnaissante pour le temps passé en sa présence.  
De plus, se trouver ainsi dans cette maison au bord du lac, loin de la mort, de la destruction, de la violence, était un soulagement certain.  
C'était comme un rêve… comme si rien de ce qu'il avait vécu au cours des derniers mois n'était arrivé.  
Le matin même, lorsqu'il était parti chasser, se retrouver seul, dans cette nature silencieuse et paisible, l'avait gorgé d'une sorte de plénitude nostalgique.

Quelque part, dans le fond sombre de son esprit, une voix cynique lui soufflait que tout cela, cette cuisine carrelée de faïence à motifs de fleurs, cette fenêtre aux rideaux de dentelle par laquelle on voyait une pleine lune se lever sur les eaux tranquilles du lac, cette mamie souriante qui lui resservait du café avec une politesse désuète, tout cela n'existait pas réellement, c'était un mensonge, une illusion.  
Mais c'était une illusion à laquelle il voulait croire, au moins le temps de quelques jours.  
Il était secrètement reconnaissant à Vi d'avoir insisté pour rester. Ça lui permettait de profiter de la situation tout en faisant mine de la subir, et de passer des moments agréables tout en ronchonnant, ce qui était un très bon compromis.

Lorsque Susan proposa une partie d'échecs avant d'aller se coucher, Merle accepta volontiers. Elle alla chercher l'échiquier au salon pendant qu'il se servait un verre de whisky.  
Lorsqu'elle revint, elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et il lui adressa un regard interrogateur.  
Elle lui fit signe de l'accompagner avec une mine malicieuse.  
Vi s'était endormie assise dans le canapé, sa pipe à la main et son paquet de tabac ouvert sur ses genoux. Elle ronflait doucement et son visage affichait ce léger sourire, façon Joconde, qu'elle arborait souvent en dormant.  
« Jésus, n'est-ce pas qu'elle est adorable ? souffla Susan, émue. On dirait une petite fille.  
- J'avoue, quand elle ferme sa gueule comme ça, elle est presque attendrissante », plaisanta Merle.  
Il eut un sourire cruel.  
C'était l'occasion rêvée de la réveiller en sursaut, en hurlant « Rôdeurs ! », et de la voir faire un bond monumental en foutant du tabac partout.  
C'était ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal. Mais bizarrement, ce soir-là, il n'en avait pas envie.  
Il se sentait en paix, et Vi endormie semblait être une illustration, un prolongement de cette paix.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et l'appela.  
« Vi. »  
Il lui appuya sur l'épaule du bout de l'index.  
« Vi, faut s'réveiller. »  
Elle eut un petit sursaut et ouvrit les yeux.  
« J'dors pas, marmonna-t-elle.  
- Mais oui c'est ça, fit Merle, amusé. Tu t'reposais juste les yeux en ronflant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'tu m'veux ?  
- Rien, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, c'est tout. »  
Vi considéra avec un étonnement ensommeillé sa pipe et son tabac, les posa par terre et s'allongea sur le canapé, fermant les paupières à nouveau.  
« Mais non, andouille, pas ici, j'ai dit au lit, dit Merle en la secouant de plus belle.  
- C'est ici mon lit, Staline, protesta-t-elle.  
- Nan Brindille, il est en haut ton lit. »  
Cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit les yeux pour de bon, avec un sourire incrédule.  
« Brindille ?  
- Et tu fous des chaussettes cette fois-ci. »

* * *

Lorsque Merle regagna sa chambre après deux parties d'échecs, qu'il avait perdu toutes les deux, il constata que la jeune fille avait laissé la lampe allumée pour lui.  
Elle semblait dormir profondément, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il s'installa de son côté sans qu'elle esquisse le moindre mouvement, fronçant juste brièvement les sourcils sans se réveiller.  
Une incartade prudente du pied dans sa direction lui apprit qu'elle dormait avec ses chaussettes. Mais même comme ça, il pouvait clairement sentir les pieds froids à travers le tissu.  
Il les plaça entre ses chevilles, tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne se rendait compte de rien, avant d'éteindre la lampe.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre : un souvenir de lit à eau, une double fracture du nez télépathique et des dernières volontés.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Pour Cathoux : **

Ouais, ça me faisait marrer d'insister sur le fait que Vi et Merle sont ABSOLUMENT pas dans une démarche de séduction. Ils ont de l'affection l'un pour l'autre, mais absolument pas « comme ça ». Y a plus de tension sexuelle entre Merle et sa Dodge qu'entre lui et Vi XD  
Du coup, sachant cela, je peux me permettre des scènes comme celle du lit et des pieds froids. Entre eux, y a absolument pas anguille sous roche. Vi y voit une occasion de se réchauffer les pieds et Merle de se faire servir le p'tit déj' au lit, et rien de plus.

Et du coup, c'est d'autant plus marrant que Susan, elle, les imagine déjà mariés et follement amoureux.  
Je voulais vraiment faire de Sue un personnage globalement à côté de la plaque : pour les zombis, pour les prénoms de Merle et Vi, pour leur relation… quoique, dans ce chapitre on se rend compte qu'elle n'est peut-être pas si larguée qu'elle veut bien le laisser paraître.

Contente que ma scène « invasion nocturne d'une emmerdeuse aux pieds gelés » ait plu, parce que moi, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire.  
Alors LA question c'est… qu'est-ce que Vi a bien pu toucher pour se rendre compte que son voisin était dans le plus simple appareil ? :D  
Et ouais, y a une grosse complicité entre eux maintenant, que j'aime beaucoup mettre en scène. Parce que Vi, c'est une bonne pâte qui prend jamais rien au sérieux, et Merle, il surjoue tout. Donc forcément, ils sont fait ou pour s'engueuler très fort, ou très bien se compléter. Et puis surtout, maintenant, ils sont réglos l'un envers l'autre : il s'engage à lui réchauffer les pieds, il le fait, elle a promis des pancakes, pancakes il y aura.

Et oui, Vi est une vraie super gentille.  
Parce qu'au fond, c'est une vraie super enfant. Elle a pas beaucoup d'expérience de la vie, et notamment pas beaucoup d'expérience négative. En ayant un jumeau, elle ne sait même pas ce que les expressions « solitude », « rejet », « trahison », « carence affective » peuvent bien vouloir dire.  
Alors que Merle, de ça, il en a bouffé toute sa vie. Lui il sait de quoi le monde est vraiment fait. Pour lui c'est chacun pour sa gueule, et au vu de son histoire, on peut difficilement lui donner tort.  
Dans cette configuration Vi=Altruiste et Merle=Egoïste, je ne veux absolument pas donner raison à l'un contre l'autre, faire de Vi la Bonne et donner à Merle un rôle de Méchant. Chacun d'entre eux a à la fois tort et raison. Ils ont leurs raisons d'agir comme ça, et ça aura les conséquences que ça aura pour l'un et l'autre.  
L'égoïsme forcené se paie, mais l'altruisme naïf aussi.

**Pour Boney :** Tout d'abord merci pour l'ajout en favoris auteurs, quelle super récompense !

Et nan t'as vu, même pas en retard (pas comme moi pour tes propres chapitres donc, mais je vais me rattraper, promis).  
En effet, Moby Dick et les thèmes qui s'y rattachent (la mer, la navigation, les baleines…) reviennent fréquemment dans l'histoire, parce qu'ils sont omniprésents dans l'esprit de Vi, qui a cette tendance à voir des baleines et des marins partout. Je l'avais déjà dit et tu l'avais de toute façon déjà deviné, mais pour Vi, tout ce qui a trait à Moby Dick, c'est une façon de s'évader, de fuir la réalité en se réfugiant dans l'imaginaire. Et d'éviter de penser à de vraies choses tristes.  
Ça fait partie de cette capacité qu'elle a de compartimenter son esprit pour mettre la peur et le chagrin à part et rester maîtresse d'elle-même.  
Du coup, oui il va y avoir encore de fréquents clins d'œil à Moby Dick directement dans l'histoire.

Pour Merle et sa main (enfin, sa pas-main plutôt). C'est une chose qui manque cruellement je trouve dans toutes les fics sur Merle que j'ai pu lire, même dans les meilleures : on ne se pose presque pas de questions sur son adaptation (ou justement ses difficultés d'adaptation) à son infirmité, à part pour souligner quelques trucs qu'il n'est plus capable de faire, ou bien dire qu'il est en colère et veut se venger.  
La plupart des fics le présentent simplement comme un gros badass qui a réussi à s'adapter vite à la perte de sa main et passent complètement sur le côté handicap et le travail psychologique qu'il y a derrière.  
Alors que pour moi, c'est précisément cette infirmité qui participe de la fascination que j'ai pour ce personnage. Justement, comme tu l'as dit, parce que c'est un personnage très fort qui se retrouve face à une faiblesse majeure, et du coup forcément, dans la tête, ça s'oppose furieusement.

J'avais vu un reportage sur les conséquences de je ne sais plus quelle guerre bien moche (du genre l'Irak ou un truc come ça) et on y voyait un médecin qui fabriquait des prothèses pour les gens ayant eu des membres arrachés par les mines antipersonnel. Et le gars expliquait que plus le patient est jeune, plus il s'adapte vite. En gros, les petits de dix ans, au bout de six mois, ils gambadent déjà sur leur prothèse de jambe, alors que les vieux de plus de 35 ans, ils en sont seulement à apprendre à marcher tout seuls.  
Plus les habitudes sont anciennes, plus elles sont enracinées et difficiles à faire évoluer.

Ce que je dis de ses difficultés d'adaptation dans ce chapitre, ça ne sort pas de nulle part, j'ai fait pas mal de recherches là-dessus, lu des témoignages d'amputés et tout… et j'ai trouvé que cette différence entre « réussir à vivre en étant manchot » et « accepter d'être manchot » était intéressante à exploiter chez Merle.  
Et puis aussi, ça me permettait de mettre en scène quelque chose de chouette pour Vi : si Merle parvient à s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie de gaucher exclusif, c'est parce qu'elle a fait la moitié du chemin.  
Parce que mine de rien, entre deux blagues de manchot, elle fait du bon boulot :)

Je suis super contente que tu ai aimé le passage du cauchemar. J'avais peur d'en faire une scène trop guimauve.  
Mais je voulais vraiment la faire parce que ces scènes-là, pour moi, elles sont vraiment importantes.  
Dans ce récit, on a deux personnages qui sont dans le contrôle presque abusif d'eux-mêmes, c'est même un des enjeux de l'histoire. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se laisse aller, surtout face à l'autre.  
Il n'y a que dans ces moments-là (ou presque) que l'ont peut voir transparaître de vraies réactions.  
Et on voit ce que l'autre ne voit pas. Merle ne saura jamais que Vi l'a rassuré dans son sommeil, et elle ne saura jamais qu'il lui a réchauffé les pieds gratuitement de sa propre initiative.  
On voit qu'ils ont dépassé le stade du « rien à foutre », qu'il est même loin derrière eux.

**Pour Saphira **:

C'est vrai que ces chapitres sont assez loin de l'ambiance TWD typique… c'est vraiment une période de pause pour nos héros. Ça me permet de placer dans l'histoire des trucs que je n'aurait pas pu autrement, comme le passage sur les échecs dans ce chapitre où des moments d'introspection comme on va en voir par la suite.  
Mais bien sûr, c'est temporaire… le retour à la réalité est inévitable, et arrivera tôt ou tard.

Comme tu le soulignes, l'entente et la complicité entre Merle et Vi viennent du fait que ça fait un petit bout de temps qu'ils sont ensemble. À ce moment-là de l'histoire, ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'ils sont scotchés l'un à l'autre quasi sans interruption, dont une grande partie dans l'espace réduit d'une voiture. Dans ces conditions-là, y a que deux possibilités : soit on s'entretue, soit on devient copains^^

Pour la main de Merle, j'ai déjà répondu partiellement là dessus à Boney plus haut. Toi, tu as fait de gros efforts de documentation pour les complications de la grossesse de Lori, moi c'est (entre autres) sur les conséquences (médicales, physiques et psychologiques) de l'amputation.  
Et effectivement, j'y mets un gros soin du détail. Comme ma façon d'écrire inclus beaucoup de descriptions physiques des scènes (les gestes que les personnages font en parlant, comment ils occupent leurs mains, les objets qu'ils manipulent, etc…), à chaque fois, je me visualise le truc pour bien être sûre d'inclure le paramètre « Merle : pas de main droite ».  
Pour ça, le Merlothon m'a aidé à fond. Je refais régulièrement des petits moments Merlothon, pour « tester » mes scènes. Par exemple, j'ai pu vérifier qu'avec un peu de dextérité, on pouvait tenir à la fois une clope et une bouteille de bière (par le goulot) dans une seule main, et alterner fumer et boire. Par contre, quand Merle conduit, il peut difficilement faire autre chose.  
Quand je réfléchis à mes scènes, j'ai vraiment une sorte de « filtre mental » incluant ça.  
Et même dans ma propre vie à moi, j'ai souvent un espèce de « pense bête » dans mon cerveau et quand je fais des trucs, je me demande « ce serait comment sans la main droite ». Récemment, j'ai ainsi pu rajouter « pousser une brouette » à la liste des choses impossibles à faire. Je ne sais pas si ça aura une quelconque utilité dans l'histoire, mais bon, c'est toujours bon à savoir.

Je suis totalement d'accord avec ce que tu dis à propos de Vi qui peut parler de choses qu'elle ne peut pas aborder avec Merle… c'est à dire parler ouvertement de lui.  
Parce qu'il y a un truc que lui ne voit pas, mais dont on se rend compte dans ce chapitre, avec la scène du cauchemar et la discussion avec Sue… c'est que Vi, son Capitaine, elle le ménage.  
Elle a bien pigé comment il était, et le laisse donner libre cours à son orgueil en le caressant souvent dans le sens du poil. Elle fait de son mieux pour lui éviter des situations où il va être mal à l'aise et sortir de sa zone de confort de super dur à cuir sans cœur. Elle tourne son infirmité en ridicule pour pas donner l'impression de le plaindre, elle le rassure quand il fait un cauchemar sans qu'il le sache pour pas qu'il se sente humilié, et elle flatte son égo régulièrement. Et elle trouve des façons détournées d'exprimer l'affection qu'elle ressent. Merle, on peut pas lui faire de câlins. Mais on peut lui planquer des clopes sous son oreiller et lui faire des pancakes :)


	28. Fragilité

**Salut à vous, belle compagnie ! Je vous demande pardon pour cette longue pause, j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire cette partie-là de l'histoire. Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que pendant que j'étais bloquée sur le chapitre 27, les autres ont bien avancé, et, une encore meilleure nouvelle c'est que le chapitre 28 est déjà prêt à être publié, vous n'aurez donc pas à vous languir.  
Oh, et aussi, je voulais vous dire, j'ai un Tumblr partiellement dédié à cette fic (et plus généralement à Walking Dead), j'y mets de temps à autre des dessins. Ça se passe ici : eponymeanonyme point tumblr point com.**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Fragilité **

_– Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses maintenant de voir le monde ? As-tu envie de doubler le cap Horn pour ne rien voir de plus, hein ? Ne peux-tu voir le monde depuis là où tu es ?  
J'étais un peu ébranlé, mais pêcher la baleine, je le devais, et j'irai._

* * *

Lorsque la lumière du jour fusa à travers les interstices des volets, Merle, à son réveil, hésita à se rendormir et s'octroyer une grasse matinée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas son genre, en général, il n'aimait pas traîner au lit et avait pris l'habitude de se lever dès son réveil.  
Mais ce matin-là, retourner se coucher était franchement séduisant.  
Il avait mal dormi durant la nuit, à cause de Vi.  
Elle avait toujours eu le sommeil agité, mais ce coup-ci, elle avait été prise d'une bougeotte intense, se retournant dans tous les sens en respirant fort et en toussant fréquemment.  
Elle l'avait tellement excédé qu'il avait fini par la chasser de la chambre. Il n'en était pas franchement fier, mais, au moins, cette fois-ci, il ne l'avait pas envoyée se promener sous la pluie, il y avait d'autres endroits où elle pouvait dormir, la voiture, le canapé…  
Il s'était à moitié réveillé lorsqu'elle avait réintégré le lit par la suite, sans qu'il sache précisément à quelle heure. Lorsqu'il avait protesté mollement, elle avait répondu qu'elle avait froid, et il n'avait pas insisté. Après ça, elle avait apparemment dormi à peu près tranquillement, en tous cas il n'avait plus été dérangé.

Elle lui tournait le dos et, d'après sa respiration, elle dormait encore.  
Même si l'idée d'une petite grasse matinée était tentante, Merle décida de se lever. Il enfila son pantalon sans le fermer, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et repoussa les volets, faisant entrer la lumière du soleil brutalement dans la pièce.  
Il entendit alors un gémissement suppliant en provenance du lit.  
« Noooooon ! »  
Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Vi se recroqueviller en marche arrière sous la couette, jusqu'à y disparaître totalement, tel un escargot dans sa coquille.  
Il rigola.  
« Pas de bonjour Merle, ce matin ?  
- Bonjour Merle, répondit une voix étouffée et sarcastique depuis les profondeurs de la couette. Ferme les volets.  
- Pas question, il fait jour, faut s'lever ! » annonça-t-il, moqueur.  
La couette ne répondit rien du tout.  
Il s'approcha du lit, acheva de s'habiller et planta son doigt dans la couverture.  
« Allez, on s'réveille !  
- Non. Fiche-moi la paix. Va emmerder Susan.  
- Certainement pas, c'est plus marrant de t'emmerder toi, rétorqua-t-il.  
- Merle, s'il te plait, laisse-moi tranquille. »  
Sa voix n'était pas agacée comme il s'y attendait. Au lieu de ça elle était misérable, presque suppliante.  
« J'me sens vraiment pas bien, là », continua la couette parlante sur le même ton. « J'ai super mal à l'épaule, et ma sinusite a remis ça. »  
Merle fourra sa main sous la couverture à la recherche de la fille qui s'y trouvait.  
Lorsqu'il toucha sa peau, il constata qu'elle était anormalement chaude et moite.

_Et merde !_  
Sa période de relative bonne santé venait visiblement de s'achever. Il se souvint des deux jours ayant précédés leur mésaventure dans l'arbre, où elle était passée par ce qu'elle appelait cyniquement une Période Cercueil. Elle avait enchaîné les nausées, les migraines et les pics de fièvre et avait été à peu près bonne à rien, toussant sans arrêt et plongeant la voiture dans une ambiance morbide où flottait une vague odeur de vomi.  
Il avait été soulagé quand ça s'était achevé. Le début de leur séjour au lac avait été agréable, elle était alerte, dynamique, ils avaient passés de bons moments ensemble… Et voilà qu'elle était de nouveau malade. Déjà.  
« Oh non, merde, non, tu vas pas encore me refaire le coup ! »  
Vi sortit la tête hors de la couette.  
« Évidemment que j'vais t'refaire le coup, gros malin, rétorqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. J'ai une maladie chronique, t'as déjà oublié ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'j'te dise, c'est comme ça. J'ai pas fait exprès. »  
Il fut pris d'une brusque bouffée de colère.  
« Bien sûr que si t'as fait exprès ! Si t'avais pas couru partout en portant mille tonnes de bois hier, t'en serais pas là !  
- Et alors ? Il aurait fallu quoi ? Que j'le fasse pas ?  
- Bien sûr, tête plate ! Pourquoi t'es allé te ruiner la santé à faire un truc aussi inutile ?  
- C'était pas inutile, Sue avait besoin d'bois. Maintenant elle en a. C'est le résultat qui compte.  
- Le résultat ? Ah ouais, beau résultat. T'es brûlante, t'as l'épaule démolie et t'es clouée au lit, le voilà l'résultat !  
- Ah ouais ? Si ça s'trouve, c'est le fait que tu m'aies jetée toute habillée dans l'eau glacée hier soir qui m'a mise dans c't'état ! »  
Merle resta coi une seconde, furieux de tant de mauvaise foi. Ok, d'accord, balancer une fille à la santé fragile dans l'eau froide après une journée d'efforts n'était pas franchement l'idée du siècle, mais merde, elle s'était cent fois plus ruiné la santé avec son bûcheronnage intensif qu'avec sa petite baignade forcée !  
« Et en plus t'essaies de rejeter la faute sur moi !? T'es vraiment une enfoirée d'première ! Tu passes ton temps à t'autodétruire, tu bois comme un trou, tu fumes plus qu'un feu d'forêt, t'arrêtes pas d'te droguer, et tu t'crèves à la tâche dès qu't'en as l'occasion, et ce serait ma faute ? Oh non, putain non, Boucles d'or, c'qui t'arrives, c'est ta faute à toi. T'as brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts hier, et maintenant, t'es en train d'le payer, et tu l'sais très bien, viens pas m'mêler à ça ! »  
Vi mit ses mains devant elle défensivement.  
« Ok, d'accord, je m'excuse, t'as raison. Mais j'comprends pas pourquoi tu prends la mouche comme ça.  
- C'que tu fais, pas prendre soin de toi, c'est pas une preuve de courage, c'est une preuve de connerie profonde ! Faut vraiment être mongolienne pour se foutre volontairement dans des états pareils. Ça m'tue qu'tu sois trop conne pour t'occuper de toi-même correctement !  
- N'importe quoi ! Tu t'prends pour quoi, mon père ? Tu m'connais depuis deux semaines et tu te permets de me donner des leçons ? Figure-toi que j't'ai pas attendu pour apprendre à gérer ma maladie !  
- Ah ouais ? Ok, alors dis-moi où est ta putain d'pipe !  
- Quel rapport ?  
- Réponds ! Elle est où ?  
- Elle est là dans ma poche, par terre, mais…  
- Et ton inhalateur pour l'asthme, il est où ? »  
Elle demeura un instant sans voix.  
« Alors, il est où ? Tu l'sais même pas, putain !  
- Il est dans mon sac ! rétorqua Vi.  
- Ah oui ? Tu es sûre qu'il est là ? Donc si je cherche dans ton sac, là, tout de suite, je vais le trouver ? Dans quelle poche ?  
- J'en sais rien ! Dans quelle poche, j'en sais rien, mais il est dans mon sac, affirma-t-elle obstinément.  
- Sûre et certaine ?  
- Oui, bordel, tu fais chier à la fin !  
- Ok, c'est ce qu'on va voir. »  
Merle se saisit du sac à dos qui se trouvait par terre à côté du lit, ouvrit toutes les poches, le retourna et le secoua violemment, répandant tout son contenu par terre.  
Une véritable cascade de boites de médicaments, de flacons, de plaquettes de pilules et d'objets divers et variés, médicaux ou non, s'éparpillèrent sur le sol dans un chaos total, sous les yeux d'une Vi tellement stupéfaite et ulcérée qu'elle en était muette.  
Merle secoua le sac jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement vide, allant jusqu'à vérifier le fond de chaque poche. Son amie finit par retrouver sa voix  
« Putain mais comment tu t'permets, enfoiré de bâtard de fils de…  
- Il est pas là, la coupa-t-il. Alors, où il est ?  
- Putain mais on s'en fout, c'est pas le problème, saloperie de…  
- Si, justement, c'est tout le problème, espèce de tête pleine d'eau ! »  
Il avait crié si fort qu'il parvint à lui clouer le bec instantanément. Il se pencha sur elle en lui plantant un index menaçant dans la poitrine, et eut la grande satisfaction de la voir faire un mouvement de recul instinctif.  
« Ta putain d'pipe, ça y a pas de problème, tu l'as toujours avec toi comme si ta vie en dépendait, mais ta saloperie de Ventoline, tu t'en tapes complètement ! Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si tu faisais une crise d'asthme fulgurante, là, tout de suite ? Combien de temps tu mettrais à foutre la main sur ton inhalateur ? Combien de temps _je_ mettrais à le retrouver, une fois qu'toi tu serais tombée par terre en suffoquant ?  
- Oh, arrête, t'exagères…  
- Ah ouais j'exagère ? L'autre coup, quand on a passé la nuit dehors dans l'arbre, tu l'avais sur toi ? »  
Elle soupira, agacée.  
« Non.  
- Putain mais tu fais vraiment exprès d'être conne, c'est pas possible autrement ! On est resté plus de six heures bloqués là-haut ! Et si t'avais fait une crise, hein ?  
- Mais non, pas dehors comme ça, surtout par temps humide, et en cette saison, y a pas d'allergisants, j'aurais pas fait de crise. Si ça avait été au printemps, j'dis pas, avec le pollen, mais là, non, y avait quasiment aucun risque.  
- Hein ? Comment ça le pollen ?  
- Ben ouais, le pollen, j'y suis allergique.  
- T'es pas allergique aux chats ?  
- Ouais, mais au pollen aussi.  
- Attends… tu veux dire que t'es allergiques à d'autres trucs ?  
- Ben oui. Les chats, le pollen, les acariens…  
- Les quoi ?  
- Les acariens, la poussière quoi. Et les moisissures aussi.  
- Putain, et tu comptais me l'dire quand ?  
- Ben quoi, tu croyais qu'je prenais des antihistaminiques pour quoi ?  
- Bon Dieu, je sais même pas c'que c'est, des antihistaminiques ! T'es vraiment trop conne, bordel ! »  
Vi détourna le regard, butée, boudeuse.  
« Et puis quoi ? C'est pas tes oignons, occupe-toi d'ton cul ! Depuis quand t'es mon père ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, connasse, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, ce qui peut t'arriver, j'm'en tape profondément, figure-toi !  
- Et ben parfait, alors, fous-moi la paix. Et dégage, ça m'fera des vacances ! »

Il était à deux doigts de le faire. À deux doigts de partir en claquant la porte. Et pourtant…  
« Mais merde, Vi, regarde-toi ! Regarde-toi deux secondes ! Regarde dans quel état t'es, dans quel état tu t'es mise ! Hier t'as pas arrêté d'la journée, c'était sûr que t'allais être déglinguée aujourd'hui ! Rien qu'ton épaule, c'était déjà une raison suffisante pour rien soulever ! Quand est-ce que tu vas te foutre dans l'crâne que tu peux pas t'donner à fond comme ça ?  
- J'ai fait c'que j'avais envie d'faire ! rétorqua-t-elle, obstinée.  
- Tu veux prouver quoi ? Que t'es aussi forte qu'un homme ? Et ben tu l'es pas ! T'es une gamine de trente kilos toute mouillée, une ruine déjà à moitié crevée, et à peu près complètement bonne à rien ! C'que t'es j'vais t'le dire, t'es un boulet que j'me traîne !  
- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver ? Que tu es un enfoiré de connard complètement dénué d'empathie ? Et ben bravo, parce que ça marche très bien !  
- Ah ouais, et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te félicite de t'être ruiné le peu de santé qu't'as toute seule ? Non seulement tu t'obstines à enchaîner les trucs totalement cons, du genre s'emmerder à aider une vieille qu'on connait même pas, mais en plus t'es même pas capable de terminer ce que tu commences ! T'es aussi utile qu'une revue porno dans la baraque d'un aveugle, une seule journée à faire du bois et t'es déjà coincée au lit pour je sais encore pas combien de temps, et j'me retrouve bloqué dans c'trou merdique à cause de tes conneries !  
- Et qui t'as obligé à rester, pauvre con ? Je t'ai foutu un flingue sur la tempe pour te forcer à me suivre ? C'est toi, _toi_ qui as voulu m'accompagner. Je t'ai jamais rien demandé, putain ! Tu dis que j'suis un boulet qu'tu traînes, mais la vérité c'est qu'c'est toi qui me colles aux basques, depuis le tout début ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, putain d'merde ?! J't'ai rien caché, j'ai été honnête avec toi, tu l'savais qu'j'étais malade, tu l'savais que j'allais nulle part ! Tu l'savais très bien, bordel, alors qu'est-ce que tu viens me reprocher ? Tu dis qu'ça t'fait chier que j'sois bloquée dans c'lit ? Sale connard d'égoïste de merde ! Et moi, tu crois pas que ça me fait chier encore plus que toi ? Tu crois p't'être que ça me fait plaisir d'être comme je suis !?  
- Et quoi, faudrait qu'j'te plaigne en plus ? La pauvre petite princesse qui a bobo, tu veux que j'te tienne la main p't'être ? Que j't'apporte un chocolat chaud et une bouillotte pour tes pieds ? Tu m'as pris pour quoi, ta mère ?  
- Merde, tu fais chier Merle ! Tu fais vraiment chier ! J't'ai rien demandé moi, j'ai jamais cherché à t'apitoyer ! Que t'en aies rien à foutre de moi, c'est bon, ça m'va. J'm'en tape que tu me réconfortes pas quand j'vais mal, j'ai pas besoin d'ça, mais putain, au moins, viens pas en rajouter une couche avec tes reproches ! Merde, si tu supportes tellement pas que je soies un boulet pour toi, alors pourquoi t'es là ? T'as la voiture, des provisions, des armes, ta blessure est presque guérie et comme tu l'dis si bien toi-même, j'te sers à rien… Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, hein !?  
- J'perds mon temps, voilà c'que j'fais ! À quoi ça sert que j'm'emmerde à tenter d'te foutre un peu d'plomb dans la cervelle ? T'es rien d'autre qu'une gamine bouchée qu'es persuadée d'avoir toujours raison ! Tu fais tout d'travers en dépit du bon sens, mais faudrait quand même t'applaudir, ah ça oui, parce que Madame Vi, elle est meilleure que tout le monde, une vraie sainte, pas comme moi qui t'ai sauvé la peau je sais pas combien de fois mais que tu traites encore d'égoïste et de connard ! Tu sais c'que t'es ? Une enfant gâtée, une sale gosse prétentieuse qui connait rien à la vie mais qu'est persuadée de savoir tout mieux qu'les autres ! »  
Elle tenta de répliquer mais il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de sortir un son.  
« Et moi j'en ai plein le cul de toi et de tes caprices de mioche ! Tes grands discours de vivre intensément, de pas avoir de regrets, ta philosophie à la con de faire tout c'qui t'passe par la tête, pour te donner un style d'aventurière qui suit son cœur, comme dans les bouquins, et ben tu sais quoi ? Tout ça c'est que des excuses que tu t'donnes pour pouvoir faire n'importe quoi, et de préférence de la merde ! Ton fameux truc d'aller voir la mer, c'est pas une jolie aventure poétique, c'est juste une façon de pas affronter la réalité ! Parce que c'est ce que tu fais, Vi ! T'as tout le temps la tête plantée dans ton Moby Dick à la con, pour mieux te voiler la face, comme les autruches qui foutent leur tête dans l'sable ! La vérité c'est qu'tu fuis, tu fais qu'ça ! Tu rêves d'une vie flamboyante et d'une mort grandiose, mais y a rien d'grandiose dans c'que tu fais ! Tu mènes ta vie comme une idiote, et ta mort, elle aura aucun putain d'sens, aucun ! Voilà, ça c'est la vérité qu'tu sais déjà, mais qu'tu veux pas voir ! »

Il la vit reculer et se replier sur elle-même, exactement comme si elle avait reçu un coup.  
Ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux à ce moment-là, c'était une vraie douleur.  
Il était allé trop loin. Il était en train de lui faire mal. De la démolir.  
Et c'était stupide, et cruel, et injuste.  
« Tu sais quoi ? » reprit-il d'une voix plus calme. « Nous deux, c'était pas une bonne idée, c'était foireux dès le départ. Peut-être bien que j'devrais me casser. »  
Il claqua la porte derrière lui sans lui laisser l'occasion de répondre.

* * *

Bien sûr, il n'alla nulle part.  
Il resta dans la maison, à attendre. Il se demandait si elle allait se manifester, sortir de la chambre, lui balancer des reproches à la gueule. Qui seraient justifiés. Mais même pas.  
Il avait merdé.  
Il était allé beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait largement dépassé la limite de méchanceté qu'il s'autorisait. Ce qu'il avait dit… merde, ça n'aurait jamais dû sortir de sa bouche !  
Il était énervé, il n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était sorti tout seul.  
Comme d'habitude.  
Bon sang, c'était toujours pareil avec lui, quand il était en colère, il ne réfléchissait jamais, tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était taper, le plus fort possible.  
Mais merde, taper sur Vi, qu'est-ce qu'il était con, putain !  
Oui, ce qu'il avait dit, il le pensait. Mais bordel, il y avait d'autres manières de le dire.  
Comment il allait pouvoir rattraper un coup comme ça, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il resta un moment à tourner dans la maison sans but précis, en proie à la culpabilité, et les lacets défaits.  
Susan finit par s'inquiéter du fait que Faye de se levait pas, et il lui lâcha le morceau sur son état actuel, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire monter dans la chambre illico, soucieuse et remplie de sollicitude.  
Elle redescendit catastrophée.  
« C'est de ma faute si votre amie est tombée malade », sanglota Susan. « Mon Dieu, elle s'est malmenée la santé hier toute la journée avec le bois, Jésus, je me sens si coupable ! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser travailler si dur, elle qui est si frêle ! »  
Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes.  
« Seigneur, je ne vous apporte que des embêtements ! Pauvre Faye, elle qui est si gentille, d'abord je la blesse à la tête et voilà maintenant qu'elle tombe malade à cause de moi ! Jésus, je suis une misérable ! »  
Merle lui tapota l'épaule maladroitement.  
« Mais non, faut pas dire ça, c'est pas d'votre faute, Vi elle est tout le temps malade, y a toujours un truc qui cloche chez elle. Allez, arrêtez de chialer, faut pas vous en vouloir, Mamie. Boucles d'or, elle en a vu d'autres, elle a l'habitude de ces trucs-là. Elle va se reposer un bon coup, et vous allez voir, elle sera de nouveau sur pieds pour me casser les couilles », prophétisa-t-il avec un sourire moqueur qui se voulait rassurant.  
Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'il la voyait malade, elle allait s'en remettre, comme les fois précédentes.  
Au moins, songea-t-il, cette fois-ci, elle allait pouvoir se reposer dans un vrai lit, pas sur un siège de bagnole, et l'ancêtre allait sans l'ombre d'un doute être aux petits soins avec elle.  
Quelque part, Vi se payait une journée de vacances, il valait mieux le voir comme ça.

Il avait vu juste pour Sue, une fois calmée, elle s'empressa de mettre en branle un programme de guérison qui avait tout d'un véritable plan de bataille, à grand renforts de tisanes aux herbes prétendument médicinales, de sirop maison pour la toux, de bouillottes et de fumigations pour les sinus.  
Quant à Merle, il suivit tout cela en spectateur, sans s'approcher de la chambre.  
En fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa journée.  
Il était d'accord pour donner un petit coup de m… un petit coup de pouce à Vi, mais certainement pas pour faire le boulot à sa place, c'était elle qui tenait absolument à aider Susan, pas lui, et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de dévier de sa position officielle.  
Non pas qu'il était contre l'idée de venir en aide à la vieille dame, soit dit en passant.  
Bien sûr, il s'y était opposé d'office, mais au final, c'était plus par esprit de contradiction que par réelle conviction. Tout bien considéré, aider Susan lui semblait plutôt légitime. Merle n'avait jamais appartenu à la catégorie des garçons bien élevés, mais, tout de même, il avait certaines valeurs, des valeurs de la _vieille école_, comme il disait… et le respect des aînés en faisait partie.  
Donc, il n'avait rien contre le fait de donner un petit coup de pouce à Susan. Mais de là à le faire tout seul spontanément, certainement pas ! Pour que ces _femmes_ aillent ensuite s'imaginer qu'il était altruiste et serviable, et puis quoi encore ? Ce serait la porte ouverte à tous les emmerdements, après ça, Vi allait se foutre dans le crâne qu'elle pouvait se permettre de lui demander des faveurs et ce serait le début de la fin.  
Ainsi donc, il n'y avait rien de spécial qui le retenait dans la maison, mais il n'y avait rien non plus qui le poussait à en sortir.  
Aussi, lorsque Susan proposa une partie d'échecs, il accepta en haussant les épaules, et alla s'installer à la cuisine, dont la table était désormais leur champ de bataille habituel.

* * *

« Mais enfin, Meryl, vous êtes devenu fou ? Regardez un peu ce que vous faites : votre reine en F5, alors que mon cavalier est en D4. Vous m'avez habituée à vos tactiques de jeu téméraires, mais là, ce n'est plus de la témérité, jeune homme, c'est du suicide. »  
Merle reporta son attention sur l'échiquier et constata qu'elle disait vrai.  
« Mon ami, vous n'êtes pas du tout à ce que vous faites, vous jouez incroyablement mal, ça ne vous ressemble pas. »  
Et c'était le cas. Ils avaient commencé depuis moins d'un quart d'heure, et pourtant elle menait déjà la partie haut la main, et sans effort.  
« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive donc aujourd'hui ? »  
Il savait très bien ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il pensait à Vi. Il ressassait ce qui s'était passé.  
« C'est parce que Faye est malade que vous êtes préoccupé ? »  
_Si seulement._  
La vieille dame leva un sourcil circonspect.  
« Non, c'est autre chose. Quelque chose qui vous fait vous sentir coupable », dit-elle.  
Merle écarquilla les yeux.  
« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » insista-t-elle.  
Ben merde alors, depuis quand Sue savait-elle faire fonctionner son cerveau pour autre chose que déplacer des pièces sur un échiquier ?  
« Ouais, avoua-t-il de mauvaise grâce. On s'est engueulé.  
- Pardon ?  
- On s'est engueulé !  
- Rien que ça ? Ce n'est pas plutôt que vous vous êtes disputés ?  
- C'est c'que j'viens de dire, espèce de vieille bouchée !  
- Jésus, c'est donc cela, vous avez eu une querelle. Et vous vous sentez mal à cause de ça, parce que Faye est peinée, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Merle haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur l'échiquier, tout en le montrant ostensiblement du doigt, signifiant clairement à la vieille qu'il voulait se concentrer sur le jeu.  
Mais au lieu de poursuivre la partie, Sue paraissait décidée à poursuivre la discussion.  
« Montez la voir et présentez-lui vos excuses, annonça-t-elle fermement.  
- Et puis quoi encore ? répliqua Merle. Et d'abord, vous savez même pas pourquoi on s'est engueulé, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser ?  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est pas moi qui dois m'excuser !  
- Il faut être deux pour se disputer, les tors sont partagés, vous devez vous demander pardon mutuellement. Que ce soit vous qui présentiez vos excuses le premier, c'est une simple question de bon sens et d'éducation, c'est vous l'homme et vous êtes l'aîné, comportez-vous en adulte.  
- J'emmerde l'éducation et le bon sens.  
- Si vous vous sentez coupable, pourquoi n'allez-vous pas vous excuser, tout simplement ?  
- Merde, à la fin !  
- Allez voir Faye.  
- Merde.  
- Tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que vous montiez la voir.  
- Tard. »  
Susan soupira.  
« Mais enfin, Meryl, pourquoi est-ce si dur pour vous d'aller présenter des excuses ?  
- Putain, vous avez vraiment d'la chance que j'sois pas encore assez con pour taper sur les vieilles, parce que j'vous promets qu'sans ça vous seriez déjà en train d'ramasser vos dents par terre !  
- Évidemment qu'elle va vous pardonner, elle vous aime bien trop pour rester brouillée avec vous, Jésus. »  
Merle explosa.  
« Bordel mais ça suffit, oui ?! Vous allez encore m'emmerder longtemps avec ça ?  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de crier, je n'ai pas l'intention de me disputer avec vous », répliqua Susan calmement.  
Il passa sa main sur sa figure avec un long soupir exaspéré.

Là, il était clairement dans un cul-de-sac relationnel.  
Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre en face de lui, il aurait résolu le conflit de façon simplissime, en lui explosant la gueule.  
Mais même lui n'était pas mauvais au point de lever la main sur une vieille dame, aussi chiante soit-elle. Il avait peut-être un sens moral fortement atrophié, mais il en avait un quand même.  
Il aurait, certes, pu régler le problème d'une manière efficace, tout simplement en vidant les lieux, mais pour ça il aura fallu que Merle ait davantage de bon sens que d'orgueil, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Partir, ça revenait à fuir devant une vieille en lui laissant le dernier mot, et il gèlerait en Enfer avant que Merle Dixon permette ça.  
« Allons, Meryl, ne vous faites pas plus méchant que vous ne l'êtes, allez vous excuser », reprit Sue gentiment.  
Merle explosa, façon cocotte-minute, et donna un coup de poing monumental sur la table.  
« Je sais _pas_ m'excuser ! » hurla-t-il, hors de lui. « C'est bon, vous êtes contente, comme ça ? »  
Susan écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.  
« Mais enfin, pour l'amour de Dieu, Meryl, mais quel âge avez-vous ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton à la fois incrédule et accusateur. « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? »  
La gentille petite vieille inoffensive venait de se changer sans crier gare en une toute nouvelle Susan, une dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence, de laquelle émanait une telle autorité naturelle que Merle eut soudainement l'impression extrêmement désagréable d'avoir à nouveau dix ans et demi et d'être ramené à l'époque lointaine où on lui avait inculqué le respect des aînés à grands coups de pieds au cul.  
« Vous allez arrêter de faire l'enfant et monter voir votre amie pour la réconforter, continua Susan d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique, tout en remettant en place de mémoire les pièces d'échec qui étaient tombées à la suite de son mouvement d'humeur. Vous allez lui dire que vous êtes désolé de vous être emporté, lui demander comment elle se sent et lui proposer de lui apporter quelque chose de chaud à boire, où à manger, où n'importe quoi de gentil qui puisse lui faire plaisir. Ça s'appelle se faire pardonner et même les enfants de cinq ans en sont parfaitement capables.  
- Ok, c'est bon, j'irai, capitula Merle. Vous êtes tellement chiante que me taper l'autre casse-burnes, ce sera une bouffée d'air frais comparée à vous. Au moins elle, elle comprend ce que je lui dit. »  
_Même un peu trop bien_, songea-t-il amèrement.  
« À la bonne heure. Allez-y maintenant.  
- Nan, j'irai plus tard, répondit-il.  
- Maintenant.  
- Non, plus tard ! Après ! insista-t-il, le regard fuyant.  
- Après quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle, impitoyable, refusant de le quitter des yeux.  
- Après ça, bordel de merde ! » cracha-t-il en pointant l'échiquier du doigt.  
Susan le toisa du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le jeu.  
« Très bien, comme vous voulez. »  
Elle joua le coup de Merle à sa place, déplaçant exactement la pièce qu'il avait l'intention de bouger, puis joua son propre coup, puis de nouveau celui que Merle aurait fait, celui-là et pas un autre, et enfin , elle prit son cavalier à elle et le bougea sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.  
Le tout avait duré moins de cinq secondes.  
« Échec et mat », annonça-t-elle à un Merle médusé. « Allez la voir. »

* * *

Il monta les escaliers lentement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.  
Au moment où il allait poser sa main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta net.  
Il venait d'entendre quelque chose à travers la porte.  
Un son qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé de la part de la fille qui se trouvait dans la chambre.  
Des sanglots.  
Même de l'autre côté de la porte, il pouvait les entendre clairement.  
Vi pleurait, comme une enfant.  
Il l'entendait hoqueter dans ses pleurs, les sanglots s'échappant hors de sa gorge de façon incontrôlable, un peu étouffés, assourdis, laissant deviner qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour pleurer discrètement, dans ses mains ou dans l'oreiller.

Merle se retrouva figé devant cette porte fermée, planté là stupidement, sans savoir quoi faire.  
Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.  
Il avait même du mal à en croire ses oreilles.  
Entendre Vi pleurer, c'était tellement… bizarre. Tellement pas elle.  
Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de la voir sourire tout le temps, se marrer pour rien et prendre tout à la rigolade. C'était tellement ancré dans son esprit qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle aussi, elle pouvait craquer et fondre en larmes comme ça.  
Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu lui inspirer un tel chagrin. Pas leur dispute, quand même ? Elle ne pleurait tout de même pas pour un truc aussi stupide ? Elle ne pleurait pas _à cause de lui_, si ?  
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'osait pas entrer.  
Merde, il ne savait pas faire ces trucs-là. Consoler les gens, s'excuser, dire des choses réconfortantes.

Il attendit patiemment, qu'elle cesse de pleurer.  
Cela dura longtemps.  
Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, à part quelques reniflements, il redescendit l'escalier jusqu'à mi-chemin, le plus silencieusement possible.  
Il remonta les marches en faisant le maximum de boucan en posant ses pieds, histoire d'annoncer sa présence et de lui laisser le temps d'essuyer ses larmes et de recomposer son expression avant qu'il entre dans la chambre.

Comme il s'y attendait, en poussant la porte, il trouva une Vi parfaitement semblable à d'habitude. À bien y regarder, elle avait peut-être les yeux un peu rouges, mais elle aurait pu les avoir pour des tas d'autres raisons.  
Il nota au passage que le contenu du sac à dos avait réintégré sa place.  
« T'es encore là ? » lui lança-t-elle.  
Le ton de sa voix était ironique, volontairement provoquant. Mais ses yeux, ils disaient autre chose. Que cette question, derrière sa bravade et son cynisme apparents, était en réalité une vraie demande.  
Il savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Il venait juste de se rendre compte qu'elle non plus, elle ne le voulait pas.  
Merle hocha la tête doucement.  
« Encore là, ouais », confirma-t-il.  
Elle ne répondit rien, mais c'était inutile. Il savait rien qu'à son regard que le message était passé. Il vit son expression se détendre et il savait ce que ça voulait dire.  
La dispute était terminée.

Il s'aperçut alors qu'il la fixait depuis plusieurs secondes sans quitter le pas de la porte.  
Il se dégela et referma derrière lui. Se rappelant le prétexte qu'il avait trouvé pour monter la voir, il mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit l'inhalateur, qu'il montra ostensiblement.  
« Il était dans une des portières de la Dodge. J'ai mis dix minutes à le trouver », dit-il en traversant la chambre et en le posant ce calumet de la paix d'un nouveau genre sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle.  
Vi sourit, plutôt timidement.  
« J'suppose que je dois te dire merci.  
- Garde ton bidule à portée de main au lieu d'le semer partout, ça m'suffira comme remerciements », rétorqua-t-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
Elle baissa les yeux et hocha la tête.  
« Désolée », souffla-t-elle.  
Il se retrouva franchement embarrassé. C'était lui qui était venu s'excuser, mais là, c'était elle qui demandait pardon.  
« C'est bon, laisse tomber, c'est pas si grave », marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
Il chercha un moyen de changer de conversation.  
« Alors, heu… ton épaule, elle te fait si mal que ça ? »  
Vi lui lança un regard moitié étonné, moitié suspicieux.  
« Assez, ouais, finit-elle par avouer.  
- Ça te fait mal quand tu bouges ?  
- Nan, c'est l'inverse. Ca fait tellement mal que j'peux plus bouger le bras.  
- Tu veux que j'regarde ?  
- Hein ?  
- Tu veux qu'je jette un coup d'œil ? répéta-t-il. À ton épaule. Voir si j'peux t'arranger ça.  
- Ok, mais, sérieux, vas-y doucement, c'est super sensible.  
- Ouais ben c'est bon, ça va, j'suis pas un ours quand même, j'suis capable d'être délicat quand j'veux, rétorqua Merle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Enlève-moi ça », ordonna-t-il en désignant son teeshirt.  
Elle s'exécuta, en prenant soin de bouger le bras gauche le moins possible durant l'opération, ce qui confirma à Merle qu'elle devait avoir l'épaule dans un sacré état. Vu la quantité d'Oxycontin dont elle se bourrait en quasi permanence, si elle était en mesure de ressentir une douleur, c'était pas à prendre à la légère.  
Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Lorsqu'il vit à quoi ressemblait l'épaule une fois nue, il écarquilla les yeux.  
« Ça fait combien de temps qu'ça t'fait mal comme ça ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.  
- J'sais pas trop, ce matin, enfin, cette nuit. J'me suis réveillée très tôt ce matin et j'avais juste super mal.  
- Super mal ? Putain ouais, tu peux l'dire, t'as d'nouveau l'épaule luxée.  
- Hein !? Pitié, dis-moi qu'tu déconnes ! gémit-elle.  
- C'est une récidive, c'est tout, ça arrive, t'as dû te la déboiter en dormant.  
- C'est n'importe quoi, t'es en train d'me dire qu'après avoir ramé, nagé, donné des coups de harpon toute une nuit et porté trois tonnes de bois, j'me suis démonté l'épaule en _dormant_ ?!  
- Vu comment tu bouges la nuit, ça m'étonne pas, t'as dû faire un faux mouvement. »  
Vi poussa un gros soupir pitoyable.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?  
- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait, t'es conne ou tu l'fais exprès ? Je vais te la remettre en place. »  
Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule, mais il la sentit se raidir sous le coup de l'appréhension.  
Et hélas pour elle, il y avait de quoi. C'était une chose de remettre une épaule en place à chaud juste après la luxation, sous l'effet de la surprise, comme il l'avait fait au Walmart. Mais c'en était une autre de remboiter l'articulation plusieurs heures après, une fois que tous les muscles étaient contractés au maximum. Vi avait beau avoir une tolérance à la douleur nettement au-dessus de la normale, ce coup-ci, elle allait douiller sévère.  
Merle positionna sa main soigneusement, histoire d'être sûr de réduire la luxation rapidement et en un seul geste.  
« Bon, tâche de t'détendre. J'vais compter jusqu'à trois, annonça-t-il.  
- Te fous pas d'ma gueule, rétorqua Vi. J'sais très bien qu'tu vas l'faire à deux histoire de m'prendre par surp… »  
Merle tira violemment sur son bras avant de la laisser finir sa phrase, laquelle se transforma immédiatement en un hurlement de douleur absolue alors que l'articulation se remettait en place.  
« Surprise », termina-t-il à sa place avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Crois-moi, ça fait moins mal quand on s'y attend pas. »  
Vi ne répondit rien, trop occupée à sangloter de douleur et à reprendre son souffle.  
Merle vérifia que tout était revenu à sa juste place.  
« À partir d'aujourd'hui tu remets ta putain d'attelle, et t'avise pas de l'enlever. Interdiction de faire faire le moindre effort à cette foutue épaule. Plus de bûches, plus de caisses, plus de sac à dos, tu portes plus rien, pigé ? »  
Elle poussa un soupir contrarié en lui lança un regard noir.  
« Je plaisante pas Vi, m'oblige pas à t'attacher l'bras ! Faut qu'tu laisses guérir ta putain d'épaule, sinon tu vas finir par te péter les ligaments et crois-moi, t'aimeras pas ça. »  
Elle renifla en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.  
« Combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Au moins trois semaines.  
- Pfff, dans trois semaines, si ça s'trouve, je serai morte.  
- Je sais pas si dans trois semaines tu seras morte, mais j'peux t'promettre que si tu continues comme ça, dans trois jours, c'est l'articulation de ton épaule qui sera morte, et définitivement », rétorqua Merle.  
Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle proteste et réplique avec une de ses considérations philosophiques d'ado autodestructrice, mais au lieu de ça, elle baissa la tête avec une mine résignée.  
« Ok, d'accord… t'as sans doute raison, j'imagine que tu sais de quoi tu parles.  
- Exactement », répliqua-t-il en souriant, heureux de constater qu'elle devenait enfin un peu raisonnable.

Il descendit chercher de quoi faire une nouvelle attelle, et rassura au passage Susan sur la raison du cri horrible qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce qui lui prit une minute d'explications hurlées entrecoupées de Jésus et de mon Dieu.  
Une fois de retour dans la chambre, après avoir aidé à mettre l'attelle en place et répété une fois de plus à Vi qu'elle devait la garder en permanence, même pour dormir, il se rendit compte qu'avec tout ça, il ne s'était toujours pas fait pardonner, alors qu'il était venu pour ça à la base.  
Un instant, il songea à dire simplement un truc du genre « désolé pour tout à l'heure » avant de se casser, mais il repoussa l'idée immédiatement.

Merle avait une opinion bien arrêtée au sujet de la politesse verbale, les mercis, les s'il te plait et les excuses. Pour lui c'était seulement des paroles, et les paroles, c'était du vent, du rien du tout. Pour lui, ce qui comptait, c'étaient les actes.  
Si quelqu'un lui inspirait de la gratitude, de la culpabilité ou tout autre sentiment, cette personne méritait qu'il agisse en conséquence, pas qu'il se contente d'un simple mot passe-partout, aussi facile à prononcer que gratuit à offrir.  
Il ne fallait pas dire merci, mais faire un geste de gratitude.  
Il ne fallait pas dire pardon, mais se faire pardonner.  
Il ne fallait pas dire s'il te plait, mais mériter la faveur qu'on demandait.  
Et c'était exactement pareil pour l'affection. Il n'y avait pas de déclarations d'amour, seulement des preuves d'amour pour lui.  
Tout le monde estimait que Merle était un gros con malpoli et insensible, mais lui estimait qu'il refusait juste de pratiquer la politesse et l'affection comme tout le monde, qu'il avait sa façon bien à lui.

Il était là pour se faire pardonner, et il allait le faire. Plus que la situation avec Vi, c'était les remontrances de Susan qui l'avaient blessé dans son orgueil. Il avait bien l'intention de lui prouver, et de se prouver à lui-même, qu'il était parfaitement capable de s'excuser, comme n'importe qui !  
« Bon, heu… t'as faim ? tenta-t-il.  
- J'crois pas.  
- Oh allez, il est midi passé là, t'as rien mangé aujourd'hui, tu dois crever la dalle. Et puis j'me disais qu'peut-être… _quelqu'un_ pourrait aller pêcher et puis, tu vois, l'Roi du Barbecue pourrait t'préparer une truite grillée, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »  
Elle sourit, visiblement émue et attendrie. Mais aussi désolée.  
« C'est vraiment, vraiment adorable de sa part, dis au Roi du Barbecue que ça m'touche beaucoup. Mais, là, c'est pas le moment, j'suis désolée, j'peux rien avaler.  
- T'es sûre ? Un autre truc alors, quelque chose qui s'digère mieux ?  
- Merle, à cette heure-ci, même l'air que j'respire est indigeste. »  
À voir la tête qu'elle tirait, elle n'était pas en train d'exagérer.  
« Pas cool, commenta-t-il, compatissant.  
- Pas trop, non. »  
Et donc, pas de nourriture.  
Il réfléchit à un autre moyen de se faire pardonner.  
Susan avait dit _quelque chose de gentil qui lui ferait plaisir_.  
Il venait de lui remettre l'épaule en place, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la gentillesse, c'était juste nécessaire. C'était la fille qui lui faisait ses lacets chaque matin, il allait quand même pas la laisser avec l'articulation déboîtée. Et en plus, remettre l'articulation lui avait fait très mal, ça pouvait difficilement être classé dans les gestes gentils qui faisaient plaisir.  
Il se creusa les méninges pour trouver ce qui faisait généralement plaisir à Vi.  
Fumer, picoler, se droguer, manger… que des trucs qui l'auraient rendue encore plus malade.  
« Y a pas un truc qui te ferait plaisir, là, tout de suite ? » demanda-t-il.  
La phrase sonnait de façon si étrange dans sa bouche qu'il ressentit le besoin de se justifier immédiatement.  
« Nan parce que du coup, là, j'ai rien de précis à faire, enfin, rien de trop urgent, et l'autre vieille emmerdeuse, elle est sans arrêt sur mon dos, alors j'pense que j'vais aller chasser, ça m'fera prendre l'air. Du coup si t'as besoin d'un truc, faut me l'dire maintenant, tant qu'j'suis encore là. »  
Vi sourit.  
« C'est sympa d'ta part, mais j'ai besoin de rien.  
- T'es sûre, tu veux pas, chais pas moi, heu… » Il repensa à ce que Sue avait suggéré. « Un truc à boire ? Un truc chaud ? Du thé ? Ou le machin de Susan pour les sinus ? Ou bien… »  
Elle le coupa d'une voix reconnaissante, mais un peu lasse.  
« Merle, merci beaucoup, vraiment, mais… j'me sens pas très bien, là. J'voudrais juste dormir.  
- Oh. Ok, alors, heu… j'vais t'laisser tranquille.  
- Merci. Tu sais quoi, si tu veux m'faire plaisir, ferme les volets. »  
Alors qu'il s'exécutait, il la vit se caler en position allongée en grimaçant de douleur, à cause de son épaule.  
C'est à ce moment-là qu'il eut l'idée d'un truc qui pourrait vraiment lui faire plaisir.

Quand il voulait être _vraiment_ particulièrement agréable avec une gonzesse, c'était ce qu'il faisait. Et, même s'il était vrai que ça n'arrivait pas extrêmement fréquemment, il n'en avait pour l'instant pas vu une seule ne pas apprécier.  
Ce serait la première fois qu'il le ferait sur une fille avec qui il ne couchait pas, mais on disait bien qu'il y avait une première fois à tout.  
« Fous-toi sur le ventre, ordonna-t-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mets-toi sur le ventre, répéta-t-il.  
- Pour quoi faire ?  
- J'vais t'masser l'épaule. »  
Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de lui proposer de sauter par la fenêtre.  
« C'est bon me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas c'que tu crois, j'ai pas l'intention d'te tripoter, se défendit-il, vexé. T'as les muscles contractés à mort, c'est pour ça qu't'as tellement mal, j'vais te détendre tout ça, après tu dormiras comme un bébé.  
- Tu sais faire ça, toi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.  
- Ouais, j'suis même très bon », se rengorgea-t-il.  
Vi sembla peser le pour et le contre, et finit par hausser les épaules… enfin, seulement la droite, ce qui donna un résultat mitigé.  
« Après tout, on s'est retrouvé à faire câlin dans un arbre avec vingt zombis en dessous qui nous mataient, j'vois mal comment quoi qu'ce soit pourrait être plus embarrassant après ça.  
- Pas faux », concéda-t-il, amusé.

Elle s'allongea précautionneusement en gardant son bras gauche replié sous elle.  
« Tu fais c'que tu veux, du moment qu'tu me fais pas mal », déclara-t-elle.  
Il empoigna son épaule et commença à la pétrir. Elle fit un véritable bond dans le lit en poussant un hurlement de douleur.  
« Oups ! fit Merle en retirant sa main.  
- Mais ça va pas bien, espèce de gros taré ! glapit-elle.  
- Heu, ouais, j'y suis p't'être allé un peu fort, j'pensais pas qu'ça te faisait mal à ce point. J'vais faire plus doucement.  
- Tu rigoles ? Plus jamais tu m'touches, enfoiré de bourrin ! J'me sens assez mal comme ça, j'ai pas besoin qu'tu m'tortures en plus, figure-toi !  
- Nan mais c'est bon, j'te dis, j'vais y aller mollo, là. »  
Il refit une nouvelle tentative, en appuyant moins.  
Il la sentit se raidir violemment sous ses doigts alors qu'elle empoignait son oreiller.  
« Ah ! Moins fort putain ! Moins fort !  
- Ouais ouais, c'est bon, répondit-il en continuant encore plus doucement.  
- Ah ! Ouh ! Moins fort !  
- Putain mais j'peux pas faire moins fort que ça, sinon c'est plus un massage !  
- Mais ça fait mal !  
- C'est normal, idiote, t'as les muscles plus tendus qu'des cordes de violon, rétorqua-t-il. C'est toi qui t'es foutu dans c't'état alors arrête de te plaindre et laisse-toi faire. »  
Il continua à masser l'épaule, lentement et précautionneusement, alors qu'elle accompagnait chaque geste par un gémissement étouffé dans son oreiller.  
« Là ça fait mal mais tu vas voir, les muscles vont se détendre et au final, ça va t'faire du bien », promit-il.  
Elle répondit par un marmonnement indistinct, ce qu'il prit comme une invitation à continuer.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il répétait ses gestes, il sentait les muscles se relâcher petit à petit, et les couinements de douleur de sa patiente se changeaient progressivement en soupirs de contentement.  
« Mieux, non ? dit-il.  
- J't'en supplie, continue jusqu'à la fin des temps », marmonna-t-elle dans l'oreiller.  
Il sourit.  
« Même si j'avais une espérance de vie normale, j'aurais jamais assez de toute mon existence pour faire suffisamment de pancakes pour t'exprimer ma gratitude pour c'que t'es en train d'faire là », continua-t-elle.  
Son sourire s'élargit. On l'avait déjà complimenté sur ses talents de masseur, mais jamais d'une façon aussi mignonne.  
Il était vraiment content que son idée fonctionne aussi bien. C'était tout simple, il ne faisait rien de bien sorcier, pourtant Vi avait l'air de se pâmer de plaisir, c'était franchement gratifiant.  
« Tu peux faire un peu dans le cou ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Merle plaça sa main sur sa nuque et se mit à dessiner des cercles du bout des doigts.  
« Ici ?  
- Ouais, juste là. »  
Elle ramena son autre bras en arrière pour chasser ses cheveux et dégager sa nuque.

Il put se rendre compte en la massant à quel point son cou était mince et gracile, il pouvait en faire quasiment le tour complet de sa seule main.  
Pour la première fois peut-être depuis le début, en sentant Vi comme ça sous ses doigts, il se rendit compte comme elle était fragile, à quel point elle était bien plus frêle qu'elle ne le laissait deviner, plus vulnérable qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre ou lui laisser penser.  
C'était tellement différent de l'image qu'il avait d'elle.  
Quand on était en face de Vi, tout chez cette fille, son sourire, son air de ne s'inquiéter de rien et de s'amuser de tout, son regard franc, sa façon de se tenir, plantée dans le sol comme si elle y avait pris racines et qu'elle défiait le vent de venir l'abattre, tout dans son attitude respirait la confiance en soi. Il y avait un tel décalage avec ce qu'il avait sous sa main en ce moment, ce cou incroyablement fin, ces épaules maigres, cette peau blanche, presque translucide, sous laquelle affleurait une ossature d'oiseau, qui dégageait une telle sensation de fragilité qu'il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu la briser rien qu'en appuyant trop fort.  
Et les muscles qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, cette chair sensible et endolorie, ce corps blessé d'enfant qui avait trop voulu jouer à l'adulte, qui avait voulu montrer, obstinément, désespérément, qu'elle était résistante. Endurante. Forte.  
Elle ne l'était pas mais c'était ce qu'elle faisait croire au monde entier, lui le premier.  
Ce qui forçait le respect chez Vi, ce n'était pas qu'elle bluffait, c'était qu'elle bluffait dans une partie qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais, avec un des pires jeux jamais distribués au cours d'une partie de cartes.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il songea à quelque chose dont il ne s'était jamais soucié auparavant.  
Jusqu'ici, il s'était seulement dit qu'accompagner Vi, rester avec elle, ça lui apportait quelque chose à lui. Elle lui faisait de la compagnie, elle lui rendait service de plein de façons, elle s'occupait de sa blessure, de ses lacets, de la bouffe, il pouvait de défouler sur elle quand il était énervé et partager un bon moment avec quelqu'un quand il était de bonne humeur, bref… sa présence était agréable. Non, mieux que ça. Bénéfique.  
Vi lui faisait du bien.  
Et là, pour la première fois, il se dit que c'était probablement réciproque.  
Lui aussi, il lui apportait quelque chose.  
Elle ne l'avait jamais dit, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour deviner avec certitude que depuis qu'elle était avec lui, ses conditions de vie s'étaient améliorées. Il la croyait quand elle disait qu'elle avait passé deux mois totalement seule avant de le rencontrer, mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait mieux, il pouvait imaginer à quel point ça avait dû être dur pour elle. Elle ne savait pas chasser, n'avait pas d'arme à feu, ne savait même pas tirer correctement avec son arbalète, et elle devait composer avec les aléas de sa maladie, qui la rendaient terriblement vulnérable quand une crise lui tombait dessus… Elle avait dû sacrément en baver, même si elle était bien trop fière pour le lui avouer.  
Mais maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule, la donne avait changée pour elle. Elle mangeait mieux, elle faisait de vraies nuits, au chaud, elle pouvait se reposer quand elle était fatiguée, elle était davantage en sécurité.  
Parce qu'il était là.

Et c'était drôle parce que, normalement, il aurait dû détester cette sensation. Il n'avait jamais supporté l'idée que quelqu'un _profite_ de lui.  
Mais là, c'était différent. Il se savait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que tout ça, le fait que Vi puisse se reposer sur lui, qu'il lui apporte quelque chose de bénéfique sans vraiment l'avoir voulu… c'était bien.

Il continua patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente chaque muscle se détendre totalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Vi décontractée au point de s'endormir sur place.  
« Alors, comment tu t'sens ? demanda-t-il en retirant finalement sa main.  
- Toute molle, marmonna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Ben voilà, mission accomplie, t'as plus qu'à roupiller maintenant.  
- Mmmmh, j'dors déjà », murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés.  
Elle se tourna un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement et se blottit contre l'oreiller dans un soupir d'aise, comme un chat.  
Il remonta la couverture sur elle, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
« Bonne chasse, dit-elle d'une voix déjà ensommeillée alors qu'il avait la main sur la clenche.  
- Oh, en fait j'sais pas trop si j'vais chasser, j'vais p't'être juste me promener.  
- Si tu croises le renard, salue-le d'ma part.  
- Ça marche », promit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Il ne vit pas le renard ce jour-là, lors de sa promenade, laquelle fut de toute façon assez brève, écourtée par l'arrivée impromptue d'une pluie fine et persistante qui dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi et ne cessa qu'en milieu de soirée, laissant les abords du lac détrempés, boueux et le paysage un peu tristounet.  
L'été cédait la place à l'automne, et l'hiver suivrait.  
Merle, pour la première fois, se mit à penser fugacement à ce qui se produirait à ce moment-là. Dans quelles conditions allait-il passer cet hiver au milieu de la fin du monde, sans foyer, sans électricité, sans provisions même peut-être ? Où serait-il ? Et surtout… avec qui ?  
Il comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de faire face à ce genre de questions pour le moment, et les repoussa dans un recoin de son esprit, comme on cache la poussière sous le tapis.

Il occupa le reste de sa journée à passer en revue son arsenal d'armes à feu.  
Il commençait à en avoir un sacré paquet.  
Il y avait celles qu'ils avaient récupérées après la fusillade au Walmart, une carabine, un fusil à canon scié et quatre armes de poing (il y en avait originellement cinq, mais Vi avait perdu son pistolet lorsque Henry et sa clique l'avaient attaquée), plus le Beretta qu'elle avait trouvé au lendemain de leur nuit dans l'arbre, auquel s'ajoutaient les armes et les munitions se trouvant dans la voiture de leurs agresseurs, un fusil de chasse et trois flingues, parmi lesquels se trouvait un véritable bijou, que Merle avait adopté avec des étoiles dans les yeux.  
Il s'agissait d'un Taurus Raging Bull, un revolver énorme à cinq coups, prévu pour tirer un calibre surpuissant, le fameux .500 de Smith&Wesson. En gros, c'était comme avoir un fusil pour le gros gibier, mais dans la poche. Il avait constaté en rigolant que les doigts de Vi étaient plus minces que les balles de .500. Les munitions pour ce flingue-là seraient rares et précieuses, il le savait. Il n'avait pour le moment que sept balles à disposition.  
Il prit le temps de démonter, vérifier et nettoyer chaque arme, ce qui, vu leur nombre et la lenteur avec laquelle il travaillait d'une seule main, l'occupa jusqu'au soir.

Susan le regarda faire avec une fascination un peu craintive, impressionnée de voir tant d'armes réunies au même endroit.  
Elle alla dans sa chambre et en revint avec une boite à chaussures, qu'elle présenta à Merle un peu timidement.  
Dedans se trouvait l'arme de service de feu Victor Lincoln, qui avait été policier la majeure partie de sa vie, jusqu'à sa retraite. C'était un Smith&Wesson Model 10, accompagné d'une boite de cartouches et d'un holster.  
La vieille dame lui en fit cadeau, expliquant qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir et que d'ailleurs, elle osait à peine le toucher, Jésus, les armes lui avaient toujours fait peur, il serait bien plus utile de le confier à un jeune homme qui en connaissait le maniement, n'est-ce pas ? Son défunt mari aurait probablement préféré que son revolver soit utilisé par un garçon courageux et honnête en ces temps troublés, plutôt que de rester à prendre la poussière en haut d'un placard.  
Merle fut réellement touché par ce présent. Le passionné d'armes qu'il était savait estimer la valeur sentimentale d'un flingue, et se voir confier ainsi un pistolet ayant accompagné une carrière entière au service de son pays, de le recevoir quasiment en héritage, était nettement plus émouvant que de ramasser le même pistolet sur un cadavre.  
Et, surtout, le holster de poitrine qui accompagnait l'arme constitua une très bonne surprise, car il s'avéra que feu Mr Lincoln était gaucher, le holster était donc prévu pour se porter à droite et dégainer de la main gauche, ce qui, pour Merle, était l'équivalent du Graal.  
Sans même le savoir, par ce simple geste, ce cadeau offert de bon cœur et sans arrière-pensée, Susan Lincoln venait de s'assurer un hiver au chaud et le ventre plein, qu'elle devrait partiellement à la gentillesse candide et spontanée de Vi, mais aussi et surtout à Merle et son sens particulier de la gratitude.

Vi, de son côté, passa le reste de la journée au lit, alternant des périodes de sommeil et de veille, entrecoupées par les fréquentes visites d'une Sue aux petits soins, qui lui prodigua tisanes, livres et compagnie à volonté. L'état de la jeune fille demeura inchangé, pas mieux mais pas pire, avec toujours de la fièvre qui allait et venait et une migraine plus ou moins violente. Néanmoins, un nouveau bain de vapeur aux herbes calma en grande partie la sinusite.  
Par contre, elle continua à refuser d'avaler quoi que ce soit de solide.

* * *

Lorsque Merle monta se coucher, après un repas en tête-à-tête avec Susan, une partie d'échec qu'il failli gagner, deux verres de très bon whisky irlandais et un énorme joint, il trouva Vi de nouveau endormie, comme la veille.  
À part que cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas froid aux pieds et paraissait moins paisible. Elle avait une expression soucieuse, et sa respiration semblait plutôt pénible, elle dormait la bouche entrouverte, et l'air qui s'en échappait produisait un drôle de sifflement.  
Il toucha sa joue, du revers de la main, et y sentit la chaleur de la fièvre, encore.  
Elle ne dormait peut-être pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait pu si sa santé le lui avait permis, mais, au moins, elle dormait, dans un vrai lit, et en sécurité.  
Qu'elle puisse dormir dans ces conditions-là, c'était bien.  
Le sommeil, le vrai sommeil, celui où l'on pouvait sombrer profondément en toute confiance, s'abandonner totalement, était une chose rare et précieuse en ces temps de fin du monde.  
Pour la seconde fois, il posa sa main sur son dos pour s'endormir.  
Mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'impression que ce geste était à double sens, autant pour elle que pour lui.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce très long chapitre. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que les trois choses que j'ai annoncée au chapitre précédent ne sont pas là du tout… elles arriveront dans les suivants.  
Je vous dis donc à bientôt pour le 28.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Pour Jess144, Eagles et Perryn**, j'ai déjà répondu en MP. Pour vos prochaines reviews, par contre, je vous répondrai en fin de chapitre ^_^

**Pour Cathoux :**  
Le présent chapitre a probablement répondu à la question que tu te posais : Sue, et bien, pas si larguée que ça, au final. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est sourde et déphasée par rapport à son époque et son environnement qu'elle est stupide, loin de là, elle est même capable de pics de clairvoyance assez fulgurant, Merle a pu s'en rendre compte douloureusement.

Comment ça tu as une vie en dehors du fandom ? On ne me fera pas croire ça ! Tu es toujours à l'heure pour reviewer, tu reviewes tout, partout, plus vite que ton ombre, rien de ce qui se passe dans le fandom t'échappe. Non non, j'ai fini par comprendre, en fait tu n'existes pas IRL, tu es une entité désincarnée qui vit sur FFnet.

Je ne vais pas revenir très longuement sur Vi qui se tue à la tâche, vu que c'était un des gros sujets de ce chapitre-ci, mais c'est vrai, pour elle, c'est sa façon de vivre intensément et de profiter de la vie. Sa devise pourrait être « toujours tout faire à fond ! »  
Mais elle en paie le prix par la suite, et Merle la met (certes très maladroitement et de façon violente) face à ses propres contradictions. Toute cette débauche d'énergie est-elle bien nécessaire ?  
En tous cas tu as mis le doigt dessus : oui, Merle commence presque malgré lui à virer serviable et attentionné. Mais comme toujours avec lui, ce n'est jamais de façon gratuite, et c'est rarement de manière frontale, c'est même parfois carrément à l'insu de Vi, comme là quand il lui réchauffe les pieds alors qu'elle dort. Il a une envie réelle d'être gentil avec elle, mais n'assume pas encore de le faire explicitement.

Ouh, je suis bien contente que tu te sois attachée à Sue ! ^.^ Je vais te dire un truc : moi aussi. Au départ, ce passage de l'histoire au lac devait durer moins longtemps, mais je l'ai étoffé au fur et à mesure, par envie de mettre en scène plus de Susan.  
Effectivement, les deux compères n'ont jamais évoqué la possibilité de l'emmener avec eux, et c'est logique. Vi est embarquée dans son voyage funéraire sans retour, ce n'est pas comme si Sue pouvait espérer y trouver la moindre perspective d'avenir. Et puis le monde hors du sanctuaire du lac est bien trop dangereux pour elle, ce serait illogique de l'arracher à un endroit où elle semble pour le moment être en sécurité. Et puis Vi n'a toujours pas changé d'avis sur le fait qu'elle veut voyager seule. Merle constitue une exception, et d'ailleurs il a dû insister un max pour qu'elle accepte.  
C'est vrai que Vi a ce petit côté enfant spontanée qui fonctionne vachement aux coups de gueule/coup de cœur, mais elle n'est quand même pas immature au point d'adopter une petite vieille comme un recueille un chat errant (même si c'est vrai que l'idée est adorable^^).

Et oui, surprise, Merle s'avère être un amateur d'échecs. C'est décalé et inattendu… et pourquoi pas ?  
Je crois que nous (je dis « nous » pour parler de moi et vous les lectrices, car, sauf erreur, nous avons toutes moins de trente ans) pouvons difficilement imaginer à quel point la vie d'une personne de plus quarante ans a été remplie de choses diverses et variées, à quel point un « vieux » a rencontré des tas de gens différents, vécu des expériences innombrables.  
Si je fais le tour des 40+ autour de moi, je me rends compte qu'aucun n'a vécu toute sa vie au même endroit, que tous ont exercé plusieurs métiers différents, que certains ont voyagé, ont connu de grandes joies et de grands malheurs, bref, ont eu des tas de vie dans une vie.  
Pour moi, un « vieux », c'est forcément, je dirais presque par nature, un personnage qui va être complexe et riche niveau vécu, et Merle n'y fait pas exception.  
Sous estimer le Merle des bois ? surtout pas ! Et il a d'autres surprises en réserve )

L'idée des échecs m'est venue aussi parce que je voulais lier Merle et Susan. Vi a immédiatement socialisé avec Sue et s'est rapidement attachée à elle, mais au final, celui qui va développer la relation la plus profonde avec elle… c'est Merle, étonnamment.  
Avec ce truc des échecs, je voulais créer un effet excluant un peu Vi, un genre de « va au lit gamine, laisse les adultes entre eux »

Ton moment d'émotion de fin de review portait fort bien son nom, et, de fait, m'a émue. Fichtre.

**Pour Saphira :**  
Citation :« me revoilà dans l'espoir de me mettre à jour avant que tu ne postes un nouveau chapitre :) »

**LOL**Bon bon, la review…  
Ouais, Vi est une vraie Mère Thérèsa dans l'âme. Si on est gentil, on la décrira comme une âme généreuse au grand cœur. Si on est réaliste et qu'on connait TWD, on la décrira comme un incroyable pigeon naïf à plumer.  
Je rappelle qu'on parle d'une fille qui a aidé spontanément _Merle Dixon_, quand même, ça en dit long sur son niveau de sainteté et de candeur.  
Si elle a été capable d'aider le mec le plus égoïste et ingrat du monde, c'était sûr qu'elle aiderait la vieille la plus charmante et attendrissante de l'univers.

On dirait bien qu'il n'y a pas meilleurs interlocutrice qu'une sourde, héhéhé ! Sue est effectivement une très bonne occasion, pour Vi et Merle, de dire des choses qu'ils ne se seraient jamais dites l'un à l'autre.  
Et ce ne sera pas la seule fois que ça arrivera. Ca va rester longtemps une constante chez ces deux là, il y aura certaines choses qu'ils auront toujours du mal à se dire en face, particulièrement pour Merle. Certaines de ses pensées à propos de Vi, il ne les lui dira jamais. Par contre, il le dira à d'autres personnes. Comme dans ce chapitre lorsqu'il exprime ouvertement son admiration envers la ténacité de son amie (ce qui est d'ailleurs paradoxal, parce que, pour un même truc, à savoir Vi qui se pousse à bout, devant Sue, il va se montrer admiratif, mais plus tard devant Vi, il va le lui reprocher).

Bon, c'est bel et bien officiel, Susan veut vraiment les caser ensemble. Les pauvres.  
Vont-ils se marier ? Vi va-t-elle devenir Mme Dixon ? En tous cas elle l'espère de toute la ferveur de son petit cœur ridé.  
Question rigolote : comment imagineriez-vous un éventuel mariage de Merle et Vi ? °_°

Parce que, t'as bien deviné, mariage ou pas, il est cuit l'animal. Ca y'est, il y est sérieusement attaché, à sa jeune fumeuse de pipe. Et elle de son côté ne saurait plus se passer de son Capitaine grincheux.  
Mon propre cœur de fangirl ricane de concert avec le tien : ils sont foutus, muahahahaha !

Tu te doutes bien que la tranquillité ne dure jamais. Après tout c'est TWD.  
Mais la tempête risque cette fois-ci d'arriver d'une destination inattendue…

**Pour Boney :**  
Le feu, encore le feu.  
Ton analyse de Nutrisco et extinguo et de la salamandre est bien sûr absolument juste.  
Mais je ne vais pas trop m'étendre là-dessus, tout simplement parce que presque toutes les questions que tu soulèves trouveront leurs réponses au prochain chapitre.  
Mais je peux déjà vendre la mèche sur une chose : évidemment, l'autre moitié du tatouage n'est pas sur Vi. C'est tout simplement impensable, car Vi n'est pas une personne à part entière, elle n'est pas complète, toute sa vie est basée sur une dualité. Elle ne peut pas avoir en elle à la fois le début et la fin, la question et la réponse, elle est, par nature, une moitié de quelque chose. Moitié déséquilibrée et dysfonctionnelle, qui ne peut que nourrir le feu sans être capable de l'éteindre… on en a une illustration flagrante dans ce chapitre, où elle subit le contrecoup d'en avoir trop fait, d'être un brasier hors de contrôle qui ne connait pas la modération, et dans lequel Merle se désespère de parvenir à actionner le bouton OFF et de faire comprendre à Vi qu'il est stupide de vouloir allumer sa cigarette avec un lance-flammes… mais on aura l'occasion d'y revenir.  
Et bien sûr, tout comme les racines sont à la base de l'arbre, le Nutrisco de Vi est à la naissance des cheveux, à la base du feu. Vi, à la fois tête brûlée et brûlante, de fièvre et de ferveur, à la fois maîtresse et victime du feu.  
A ce sujet, savais-tu que le mot consomption, outre le fait de désigner l'action de se consumer, est un vieux terme de médecine qui désigne l'état extrême (amaigrissement et fièvre notamment) dans lequel un malade se trouve juste avant de mourir ? On l'utilisait notamment dans le cas de la tuberculose.  
Et si l'on veut pousser les choses encore plus loin dans la symbolique du feu, le bois dont il est question dans ce chapitre est un combustible. Vi ne fait pas que se nourrir du feu, elle le créé, elle l'offre concrètement.

Merci pour ta superbe lecture du titre du chapitre, qui est, comme à ton habitude, parfaitement juste. Difficile de dire qui est dur et qui est doux. Surtout que le dur a tendance à s'adoucir et le doux à s'endurcir.

La fin de ta review m'a fait chaud au cœur. Je dois bien avouer que je n'aurais jamais imaginé en arriver là. C'est vous, les lecteurs, qu'il faut remercier. MERCI !


	29. L'absence

**Chapitre 28 : L'absence**

_Ce qui venait de m'être incidemment révélé sur le capitaine Achab m'emplissait d'une souffrance à la fois vague et violente à son égard. Et d'une certaine manière, à ce moment-là, j'éprouvai envers lui une douloureuse compassion, dont j'ignorais la raison, à moins que ce ne fût à cause de sa jambe perdue de si cruelle façon. Et pourtant je ressentais aussi à son égard une terreur respectueuse, mais cette sorte de terreur, que je serais bien en peine de décrire, n'était pas vraiment de la terreur, je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Elle me pénétrait et ne me rebutait pas._

* * *

_Le bruit des coups frappés contre la porte, inlassablement… les grognements avides des morts-vivants, le raclement incessant de leurs ongles contre le métal, ce son, à en devenir fou… et le sang … le sang giclant hors de la blessure, poissant le sol… l'odeur du sang… la scie… la douleur, et ce long, long hurlement…_  
Merle s'éveilla d'un seul coup, se redressant d'un bloc dans le lit, en sueur, le cri de son cauchemar s'étouffant dans un hoquet incontrôlable. Il serra son bras contre sa poitrine, instinctivement, et chercha frénétiquement la main qui aurait dû se trouver là et qui, se rappela-t-il finalement, n'y était plus. Qui n'y serait plus jamais, malgré la souffrance qu'il continuait de sentir, dans chacun de ses doigts absents, à travers sa paume, comme une brûlure. Ce mal-là, aucune drogue, aucun antidouleur ne parvenait à l'apaiser.  
Il reprit son souffle et ses esprits… mais la douleur était toujours là, lancinante.  
Alors seulement il se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et avec qui.  
Il chercha autour de lui, dans la pénombre, et se rendit compte que sa voisine n'était plus là.  
Sa place dans le lit était à peine tiède, presque froide.  
Il avait vraiment mal, trop pour pouvoir espérer se rendormir immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la terrasse, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Vi assise dans le fauteuil à bascule.  
Elle était emmitouflée dans son gros manteau de fourrure en vison, le bras gauche toujours en écharpe. Par terre à côté d'elle se trouvait leur lampe de camping.  
_Une paire d'estropiés insomniaques_, se dit-il.  
Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas ses chaussures, mais à la place, une épaisse paire de chaussettes en laine rouge – des chaussettes à lui, nota-t-il distraitement.  
Elle lui lança un drôle de regard, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise à côté d'elle, celle qu'il avait apportée l'autre jour et que personne n'avait remise à sa place.  
« Tu dors pas ? demanda-t-il.  
- Toi non plus.  
- Comment tu t'sens ? »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et il devina que ce qui allait sortir de la bouche de Vi serait un gros mensonge.  
« Pas trop mal, répondit-elle en prenant un ton dégagé. Et toi ?  
- Moi quoi ?  
- Tu dormais bien quand j'suis partie. Là t'es réveillé. Comment tu t'sens ? »  
Il soupira avec un demi-sourire.  
« Pas trop mal ? » proposa-t-il.  
Elle lui rendit son sourire et il se dit qu'ils faisaient également une jolie paire de menteurs.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? demanda-t-il.  
- J'en avais marre d'être au lit, j'voulais prendre un peu l'air. Et j'avais envie de fumer. Mais, bon… »  
Elle baissa les yeux et Merle suivit son regard. À ses pieds sur le plancher se trouvait suffisamment de tabac pour rouler au moins trois clopes, et plusieurs feuilles froissées.  
Vi leva ses mains. Elles tremblaient trop pour pouvoir espérer faire quelque chose d'aussi précis que confectionner une cigarette.  
« … voilà, quoi », acheva-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Merle sortit son propre paquet de clopes de sa poche, s'en mit deux en bouche, les alluma et en tendit une à la jeune fille.  
Elle l'accepta avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire reconnaissant.  
Elle en aspira une longue bouffée et rejeta la fumée loin devant elle dans un profond soupir. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se blottit dans le fond du fauteuil, s'enveloppant dans le manteau de fourrure trop grand. Seules en dépassaient sa tête couronnée de boucles blondes et sa main tremblante tenant sa cigarette.  
Ils restèrent à fumer un petit moment, le regard perdu dans le paysage. L'eau du lac miroitait faiblement sous la lumière de la lune.  
Merle prit finalement la parole.  
« Je m'suis levé parce que j'avais mal », avoua-t-il.  
Elle le dévisagea un instant, visiblement étonnée qu'il fasse preuve d'une telle franchise.  
« Où ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
- À la main, répondit-il en tirant sur sa propre cigarette. Celle qu'est plus là. J'la sens, exactement comme si je l'avais encore.  
- Douleur fantôme, c'est ça ?  
- Ouais. J'peux même bouger les doigts, j'les sens remuer. Tiens, regarde, là j'suis en train d'te faire un doigt d'honneur, dit-il en levant le bras devant elle, avec un léger sourire.  
- Et ça fait très mal ?  
- Assez, ouais. Cette foutue main, elle veut pas m'laisser tranquille, on dirait. La journée ça va, j'y pense pas trop, mais la nuit, putain, ça arrête pas, c'est infernal. C'est pour ça, aussi, qu'j'arrête pas d'me cogner le bras partout, comme j'ai toujours l'impression que la main est là, ça m'embrouille le cerveau, j'essaie de l'utiliser, tu vois ? »  
Vi hocha la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour arranger ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Rien, j'suppose. J'imagine que ça me passera, avec le temps. Enfin, j'espère.  
- J'espère aussi.  
- Mouais. Et toi, c'est quoi qui t'a réveillé ? demanda Merle.  
- Cauchemar. »  
Elle souffla la fumée devant elle alors que son regard se perdait dans l'obscurité par-delà le faible halo de la lampe.  
« J'ai rêvé que je tuais mon frère. Encore. Ça non plus, ça veut pas m'laisser tranquille. »

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus. À vrai dire, Merle était étonné qu'elle en ait déjà dit autant.  
« L'autre moitié de ton tatouage… c'est ton frère qui l'a, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
Vi tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire mélancolique.  
« Évidemment. »  
Elle souffla une nouvelle bouffée de fumée vers les ténèbres.  
« _Extinguo_, c'est ça le reste de la phrase. Nel l'a sur le dos de la main. _Nutrisco et extinguo_. Je m'en nourris et je l'éteins.  
- Éteins quoi ?  
- Le feu, Merle, le feu. _Nutrisco et extinguo_, c'est une locution associée à la salamandre.  
- Le p'tit lézard noir et jaune ?  
- Non, pas ça. Il y a un autre animal qu'on appelle salamandre, un animal légendaire, il ressemble plus à une sorte de dragon. Dans l'Antiquité et au Moyen Âge, on disait que la salamandre vivait dans le feu et qu'elle s'en nourrissait, et c'était l'esprit élémentaire du feu. Elle ne meurt que lorsque le feu meurt, et la phrase, _nutrisco et extinguo_, ça veut dire qu'elle se nourrit du bon feu et qu'elle éteint le mauvais. »  
Vi tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette, la braise rougeoyante au bout venant apporter une étonnante illustration à ce qu'elle disait.  
« Pour moi et mon frère, ça veut dire plein de choses, il y a beaucoup de sens cachés, de symboles derrière cette phrase. C'est en quelque sorte le carrefour de plusieurs choses qui font partie de nous.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Notre caractère. Moi je suis plus fonceuse, plus irréfléchie, plus violente aussi, et mon frère, il est plus patient, plus modéré, plus diplomate. C'est souvent moi qui le motivais à faire des trucs, et c'est souvent lui qui me retenait de faire de trop grosses conneries. _Nutrisco_ d'un côté, _extinguo_ de l'autre, on était complémentaires, tu vois ?  
- À peu près.  
- Mais pas seulement ça. Ça a beaucoup d'autres sens. Des trucs à nous, tu sais… des trucs de frère et sœur. »  
Merle opina gravement. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre entièrement tout ce délire latiniste à propos d'une bestiole du Moyen Âge, mais ce qu'il comprenait, par contre, c'était qu'il pouvait exister entre des frères quelque chose de complexe, de fort et de difficilement compréhensible aux yeux des autres.  
Lui et Daryl n'avaient jamais eu l'idée de partager un tatouage, mais s'ils l'avaient fait, le motif en aurait certainement été à la fois subtil, très crypté et hautement symbolique.  
Il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille à ses côtés.  
_Nutrisco_… celle qui vit dans le feu et s'en nourrit.  
Il se dit que, de manière un peu ironique, cela lui allait terriblement bien. Particulièrement en ce moment précis, où elle était brûlante de fièvre, comme bien souvent, mais également brûlante de désir de vivre, comme toujours.  
Il se rappela tous ces moments où il l'avait vue se battre, et ne rien lâcher, et sa façon de le faire, toujours sur le fil, toujours en équilibre entre la catastrophe et le gros coup de chance.  
Il se rappela sa promesse ce soir-là sur le toit.  
_J'veux que ce soit grandiose et flamboyant, Merle ! Que ce soit intense ! J'veux pas en perdre une seconde, j'veux pas gâcher un seul des derniers instants de cette putain de vie à chialer ou à craindre la mort ! J'veux crever en m'sentant vivante jusqu'au bout !  
_C'était vrai que Vi vivait dans le feu. Et que ce feu la nourrissait.  
Jusqu'au jour où il la consumerait totalement.

« Et toi ? Le loup furibard, là. C'est pour quoi ? » demanda Vi malicieusement.  
Il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence, avant de deviner qu'elle parlait de son tatouage à lui. Il se l'était fait faire sur un coup de tête à vingt-trois ans, sur l'omoplate gauche. À la base, c'était une tête de loup qui montrait les crocs, honnêtement pas si mal réalisée. Mais bon, il devait bien avouer que son loup avait pas super bien vieilli. L'encre avait pâli et, les années passant, l'expression de la pauvre bête était passée de féroce à vaguement tristounette.  
C'était du coup plutôt une bonne chose de s'être fait tatouer dans le dos, ainsi il n'avait pas trop souvent l'occasion de faire face à la relative décrépitude de son animal-totem et de se souvenir à cette occasion que, décidément, c'était quand même moche de vieillir.  
« Quoi, il est pas bien, mon loup ? rétorqua-t-il, vexé.  
- Oh, nan nan, il est cool. J'aime bien, on dirait un peu Courage Wolf.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Courage Wolf. Tu sais, le meme. »  
Le visage de Merle se transforma en une allégorie de l'incompréhension soupçonneuse.  
« C'est un truc sur internet », expliqua-t-elle. « C'est un loup, tu vois, il dispense des messages courageux, du genre Mange un marteau, Chie des clous.  
- C'est quoi ces conneries ?  
- C'est pas des conneries, c'est un truc cool. J'trouve que ça te va super bien ! Le loup du courage, mec !  
- J'vois pas c'qu'il y a de courageux à manger un marteau. C'est juste complètement con.  
- Ouais ben n'empêche que ton tatouage, on dirait Courage Wolf. J'vais même t'avouer un truc, quand je t'ai récupéré dans la rue, les trois jours que j'ai passé avec toi, quand je connaissais pas ton nom, j't'avais surnommé comme ça.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Bah ouais, fallait bien que je trouve un truc pour t'appeler.  
- Misère. C'est la soirée des révélations.  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il signifie pour toi, ce loup ? Le courage ? La force ? La violence ? La beauté de la nature ? Ta passion secrète pour le Petit Chaperon Rouge ?  
- Ce qu'il signifie ? Ben, que j'aime bien les loups.  
- Quoi, c'est tout ?  
- J'hésitais avec un aigle, mais le mec m'a dit qu'il dessinait mieux les loups.  
- Wah. Je suis en totale admiration devant ton esprit pratique et ton sens aigu de l'imagination, commenta-t-elle ironiquement.  
- Ben quoi ? J'avais du fric, j'voulais un tatouage, j'allais pas réfléchir cent cinquante ans.  
- Certes. Un bon vieux loup, c'est toujours une valeur sûre. »  
Il pouvait clairement sentir la légère moquerie dans la voix de son amie.  
« C'est toujours mieux qu'une demie phrase incompréhensible en latin, grommela-t-il, vexé.  
- Excuse-moi, j'voulais pas t'froisser. Pardon. Ton loup est cool, juré », dit Vi en souriant.  
Elle avait l'air sincère.  
« Mouais. Ton machin en latin est cool aussi. Un peu mystérieux, j'aime bien, avoua-t-il.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Mmh mmh. Et le truc avec le loup, en fait, c'est la liberté.  
- La liberté ?  
- Ouais. Tu vois, j'avais vingt-trois ans et moi et Daryl on venait de s'casser de chez son connard de père. Ce sale con m'avait pourri la vie pendant treize putains d'années, quand j'me suis débarrassé d'cet enculé, j'ai eu envie de marquer le coup.  
- Waah. C'est encore plus cool. Genre, le loup solitaire et libre. La classe. Ça te va trop bien. »  
Merle sourit, attendri. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait de Vi, mais putain, quand il s'agissait de faire des compliments qui allaient droit au cœur, y avait pas meilleur qu'elle.

Il se revit ce jour-là, chez le tatoueur, en train d'attendre son tour. Il venait de vendre sa bagnole pour payer la caution d'un appart minable où il pourrait s'installer avec son petit frère en attendant de trouver du boulot. Il avait réussi à tirer de sa voiture plus de fric qu'il ne l'espérait et, ajouté à ses propres économies, ça faisait une jolie petite somme, plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Il avait alors eue l'idée de se payer un tatouage.  
Et donc il était là, à attendre son tour dans un salon de tatouage minable, sans même avoir réellement réfléchi au motif qu'il allait garder sur sa peau jusqu'à la mort.  
Il avait feuilleté une sorte de catalogue de dessins qui se trouvait là, et s'était arrêté à la page des aigles. Le livre disait que les aigles symbolisaient la liberté, la force, la fierté et la victoire.  
Fuck Yeah. Va pour un aigle, s'était-il dit.  
Une fois devant le tatoueur, un barbu obèse aux bras recouverts de femmes à poil et de têtes de mort (qui se félicitait d'avance de la bonne affaire qu'il allait réaliser en vendant pour deux cent dollars un tatouage qui en vaudrait cent à un blanc-bec à peine débarqué de sa campagne), Merle avait pointé du doigt l'oiseau qu'il voulait sur la page du catalogue. Le type n'avait pas eu l'air emballé, Merle n'avait jamais su pourquoi, peut-être qu'on lui demandait trop souvent des aigles et qu'il en avait marre ?  
« Tu veux pas plutôt un loup, gamin ? »  
Il avait tourné les pages du livre.  
« Tiens, regarde, j'te fais un beau loup, j'les dessine bien les loups en plus, t'as du pot. »  
Merle avait regardé la petite meute de canidés exposée sur le papier jauni.  
La signification du loup était : fidélité, courage, instinct sauvage, férocité, liberté.  
Fuck yeah. Va pour un loup.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Vi se baissa et ramassa quelques choses par terre à côté du fauteuil à bascule. Il constata avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'une bouteille. Lorsqu'elle en but une longue lampée il se rendit compte que c'était une bouteille de vin, plus exactement une de celles qu'ils avaient récupérées la veille chez la famille Fourrure. Il lut _Lambrusco_ sur l'étiquette.  
« J'suis pas persuadé que ce soit l'idée du siècle de picoler en étant malade. Surtout qu't'as rien mangé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, fit-il remarquer.  
- C'est probablement pas une super idée, en effet, admit-elle. Mais plus je bois, plus je change d'avis, alors… à la tienne. »  
Elle lui passa le vin et il l'accepta avec un petit sourire.  
« À la tienne, répéta-t-il. Lambrusco, c'est italien, non ?  
- _Esatto_ ! Et il est carrément _buonissimo_, celui-là. »  
Il en but une gorgée et en eut la confirmation.  
« Pas mal, pas mal, j'admets.  
- Quitte à se bourrer la gueule pendant l'apocalypse, autant le faire avec des produits de luxe.  
- En tous cas, tu vas pas faire long feu avec un truc pareil, il est plutôt fort », fit remarquer Merle, avant de se rendre compte du jeu de mot involontaire qu'il venait de faire en utilisant le mot feu.  
Sa voisine gloussa.  
« C'est le but figure-toi. La seule chose de bien avec les trucs déprimants, du genre les cauchemars tenaces, c'est qu'ils sont solubles dans l'alcool.  
- À moins d'avoir l'alcool triste.  
- Je n'ai jamais l'alcool triste », rétorqua Vi joyeusement.  
Merle jeta un coup d'œil à son moignon. Il avait moins mal, mais ça restait désagréable. Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, peut-être que les douleurs fantômes étaient également solubles dans le vin italien.  
Il en reprit une longue gorgée.  
« Je vais pas être la seule à pas faire long feu, s'amusa Vi.  
- Tu veux qu'on fasse la course sur ton soûlomètre ?  
- Oh non, ce serait déloyal, j'ai déjà pris trop d'avance.  
- Tant que ça ?  
- Je suis déjà à quarante-sept, Capitaine.  
- C'est vachement précis dis donc.  
- Bien sûr, le soûlomètre, c'est un engin de haute précision, répondit-elle doctement.  
- Et il se passe quoi arrivé à cent ?  
- Figure-toi que c'est un des plus grands mystères de l'univers. Une fois avec mon frère on a essayé d'aller jusque-là. C'était un test, une expérience mystique.  
- Huh ? »  
Vi sourit, visiblement contente de son effet.  
« La théorie de mon frère c'est qu'il y avait un lien psychique entre lui et moi, qu'on avait la même âme, juste séparée en deux parties. Il voulait voir ce qui se passerait si on était totalement bourrés ou défoncés au même moment et dans les mêmes conditions. Il était persuadé qu'un truc spirituel allait se produire et qu'on allait devenir télépathes, ou quelque chose dans le genre, expliqua-t-elle.  
- Et c'était censé se produire à cent ?  
- Exactement ! À la base, on avait l'intention de prendre de la drogue, mais on s'est dit que comme notre expérience mystique risquait de nous envoyer à l'hôpital, autant qu'on y arrive sous l'effet d'un produit légal. Alors on a planifié notre cuite comme des pros.  
- Et alors ? Vous êtes allé jusqu'à cent ? Vous êtes devenus télépathes ? » demanda Merle, amusé.  
Vi rigola.  
« En fait on se rappelle plus du tout ce qui s'est passé après la barre des quatre-vingt-dix. Je sais pas si on a atteint les cent. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'on s'est réveillé le lendemain dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu de notre vomi avec la pire gueule de bois des temps modernes et le nez cassé tous les deux ! On n'a jamais su comment c'était arrivé ! »  
Merle sourit, imaginant parfaitement bien la scène.  
« On est devenu l'attraction du jour au service des urgences ! Double fracture du nez sur des jumeaux, des vieux sont descendus d'oncologie rien que pour voir ça. Je crois même que c'est passé dans le journal. J'ai cru que mon médecin allait me tuer ! Et nos parents, je t'en parle même pas !  
- Vous aviez quel âge ?  
- Vingt ans. Évidemment, après ça, on est devenu des stars. On répétait partout à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point notre expérience de télépathie avait été fabuleuse et couronnée de succès! »  
Merle rigola.

Lui aussi, il avait des tonnes d'histoires de cuites et de conséquences de cuites épiques, des souvenirs de soirées avec ses amis, ou son petit frère. C'était typiquement le genre de récit dont il ne se lassait jamais. Ses anniversaires, notamment, ainsi que ceux de Daryl, avaient toujours eu l'art de virer dans le grand n'importe quoi, pour le pire comme le meilleur. Merle et Daryl n'avaient jamais connu aucun anniversaire agréable au cours de leur enfance, et ils avaient eu à cœur de se rattraper au centuple par la suite. Merle était capable de quasiment tout une fois bourré, et Daryl ne disait jamais non, alors, forcément, ça faisait des étincelles.  
De ce qu'il connaissait de Vi, et partant du principe que son frère jumeau était sa copie conforme, il pouvait sans peine s'imaginer que ces deux-là aussi, quand ils s'y mettaient, formaient une sacrée paire de fêtards.  
« C'est comment d'avoir un jumeau ? » demanda-t-il spontanément.  
Il vit qu'elle réfléchissait.  
« Et bien, finit-elle par répondre. J'imagine que c'est un peu comme… avoir une main droite.  
- Hein ?  
- Tu sais, tu t'es jamais réveillé le matin en te disant, putain, c'est vraiment cool d'avoir une main droite. Elle a toujours été là, elle a toujours fait son boulot de main droite, sans que tu te rendes vraiment compte à quel point sa présence était précieuse, à quel point tu avais de la chance de l'avoir. C'est le genre de truc dont tu comprends la valeur seulement une fois que tu l'as perdu. Et on se rend compte qu'on peut vivre sans, mais que rien ne sera plus jamais exactement pareil. »  
Merle considéra son moignon. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était l'exacte vérité. On peut vivre sans, mais rien n'est plus pareil. Il hocha la tête lentement.  
« Et ben, avoir un jumeau c'est pareil. C'est la même sensation d'un truc à la fois indispensable, omniprésent et évident. Quelque chose qui est toujours là, tout le temps.  
- À ce point-là ? J'veux dire, vous étiez vraiment tout le temps ensemble ?  
- Non, bien sûr, pas tout le temps ensemble _physiquement_. Mais, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… psychiquement, ou… émotionnellement, dans le sens ressentir les trucs, tu vois ? Et ben on était tout le temps ensemble. On était liés.  
- Et vous étiez tout pareils ? Ton frangin aussi, il était malade, du coup ?  
- Non, ça non, on avait des petites différences. Mon frère est asthmatique comme moi mais il a pas de Churg et Strauss. »  
Elle se cala de nouveau dans le fond du fauteuil, et se mit à raconter.

« En fait, quand on est né, et ensuite, quand on était petits, on était vraiment exactement pareils. C'était d'ailleurs une évidence pour nous, on était persuadé d'être la même personne. On refusait catégoriquement d'être différenciés, on voulait porter les mêmes habits, faire les mêmes choses, avoir le même rythme de vie. D'ailleurs, avant la puberté, on se ressemblait tellement que c'était presque impossible de nous différencier au premier coup d'œil. On aimait beaucoup ça, on en a beaucoup joué. »  
Merle était surpris de la voir se confier comme ça. Elle qui était d'habitude totalement fermée sur les sujets intimes, elle lui racontait soudain spontanément des choses qui, il le devinait, étaient incroyablement importantes et émouvantes pour elle.  
Pour la première fois peut-être, il avait sous les yeux la vraie Vi. Elle n'était pas en train de tricher, elle ne jouait pas son propre rôle, elle ne fanfaronnait pas… elle se racontait, tout simplement, elle lui donnait à voir un petit bout de ce qu'elle était vraiment, comme on lève doucement le coin d'un drap pour découvrir ce qui se trouve dessous.  
C'était la première fois qu'il voyait chez elle une telle sincérité.

« Et puis à douze ans, j'ai commencé à être malade », continua-t-elle. « Ça a été un choc pour nous deux, un vrai tournant dans notre vie. Pour la première fois, on n'était pas synchrones, il y avait quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas partager. Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là qu'on a vraiment réalisé qu'on était deux personnes différentes. Je me rappelle que mon frère l'a très mal pris. Il se sentait coupable de pas être malade aussi. Alors il a résolu le problème à sa manière : il s'est mis à développer les mêmes symptômes que moi, mais sans être malade ! Les médecins parlaient d'un cas rare de somatisation, nos parents s'arrachaient les cheveux et moi j'étais secrètement fière de lui, sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi.  
Avec le temps ça lui est passé, on a accepté le fait que je sois malade et lui non, et qu'on soit deux personnes distinctes. Ça nous a pas empêché de rester complètement fusionnels. »  
Elle souriait en parlant.  
C'était un sourire à la fois tendre et mélancolique.  
« Tu peux pas imaginer ce que c'est Merle, de grandir avec un jumeau, c'est indescriptible.  
C'est la relation la plus entière, la plus complète qu'on puisse avoir avec quelqu'un. C'est comme avoir un petit frère, un grand frère, un père, un fils et surtout, un ami, tout à la fois dans la même personne. C'est comme… être plus que soi-même, je sais pas comment dire ça mieux. Tu sais que tu ne seras jamais seul, même quand l'autre est pas près de toi, tu sais qu'il est là, tu le sens. On était tout le temps ensemble, d'une certaine façon. Et on était comme connectés, on ressentait les mêmes émotions. Des fois, quand il était pas là, j'étais triste sans raison, ou stressée, ou joyeuse, et je savais que c'était ce qu'il ressentait de son côté. Et à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas, je savais que mon téléphone allait se mettre à sonner, ou qu'il allait entrer dans ma chambre d'une minute à l'autre. Des fois on faisait les mêmes rêves.  
On était tellement fusionnels que les gens étaient mal à l'aise en notre présence.  
- Putain, je les comprends, intervint Merle. Moi les jumeaux ça m'a toujours fait vaguement flipper, j'trouve ça limite malsain.  
- Mais nous on adorait ça ! Ça nous faisait trop marrer ! On faisait exprès d'en rajouter des tonnes, de surjouer notre côté clones. Quand on voulait vraiment faire chier le monde, on s'habillait exactement pareil, on disait les mêmes trucs, on faisait les mêmes gestes, les gens pétaient les plombs ! Nos parents nous appelaient pas _les jumeaux_, ils nous appelaient _les siamois_ ! C'était un jeu entre nous de travailler notre synchronicité, on s'entrainait à le faire pour plein de trucs. Ados, on a fait du ping-pong en doublé quelques années, on n'était pas très bons mais on se marrait bien. On faisait de la guitare aussi, à quatre mains. »  
Vi s'arrêta un moment, son regard se perdant dans l'obscurité au-delà de la lumière de la lampe.  
« Honnêtement, je pense pas qu'il puisse exister un lien plus fort entre deux personnes… » poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce. « J'ai jamais pensé un seul instant que ça pourrait finir. C'était tellement évident pour moi qu'on serait ensemble toujours, j'ai jamais réfléchi à ce qui se passerait si… si l'un de nous n'était plus là. À comment serait le monde. À ce que ce serait de vivre… seule. »

Elle ne souriait plus.  
Pour la première fois depuis que Merle l'avait rencontrée, elle semblait totalement abattue. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose d'infiniment triste, une peine immense.  
Le matin même, lors de leur dispute, les paroles qu'il lui avait assénées lui avait fait du mal, il l'avait clairement vu. Mais ce qu'il voyait maintenant, c'était une douleur autrement plus profonde.  
« Je l'ai tué, tu sais, Merle. Avec… avec une pioche. Je lui ai explosé le crâne, de toutes mes forces. »  
Sa voix était complètement brisée.  
« Je pouvais pas, je pouvais pas le laisser devenir… ça. Je devais le faire, je devais… j'avais pas le choix, et puis il me l'a demandé, il fallait… personne d'autre devait le faire, il fallait que ce soit moi, ça devait être moi. »  
Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.  
« Y avait rien d'autre à faire… rien… je pouvais rien faire d'autre… » murmura-t-elle.  
« J'aimais mon frère plus que n'importe qui au monde, il était ce que j'avais de meilleur… et je l'ai tué… explosé la cervelle à coups de pioche. C'était… y a pas de mot pour ça. Tu sais quoi, quand je l'ai frappé, je l'ai senti mourir. Vraiment senti, à l'intérieur… juste là. »  
Elle pressa sa main à plat sur sa poitrine.  
« C'était comme si je me tuais moi-même. J'arrivais plus à respirer, c'était comme si l'air me faisait mal, comme si je respirais des lames de rasoirs glaciales. C'était horrible. Mais le pire c'était pas ça, le pire c'est maintenant. Devoir vivre dans un monde où mon frère est plus là. Rien que de le dire… de me dire qu'il est pas là, qu'il est nulle part, c'est… c'est irrationnel, c'est contre nature.  
Le moindre pas, le plus petit geste que je fais dans ce monde me semble absurde, dénué de sens. C'est comme s'il y avait toujours un grand vide à côté de moi, là où il devrait être. Je me sens complètement abandonnée, complètement, absolument… seule. Et c'est la première fois de ma vie. J'ai l'impression que chaque minute que je passe sans lui est totalement inutile. C'est même pas du chagrin ce que je ressens. C'est le néant, complet, total, j'ai l'impression de plus exister. D'être déjà morte. »

Merle la regardait sans rien dire. C'était ça alors, la raison qui faisait que Vi était tellement Vi, totalement sarcastique, indifférente à tout, prenant tout à la rigolade... C'était ce vide immense, ce sentiment de solitude infini, un désespoir poussé jusqu'à l'absurde.  
Quelque part, si on est persuadé que rien ne peut être pire, ça fait de nous une sorte d'optimiste, non ? Dans le sens où on ne redoute plus vraiment ce qui peut arriver, à ce moment-là, autant tout prendre avec le sourire.  
Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi elle prenait sa propre mort autant à la légère. Pourquoi elle accordait si peu de valeur à ce qui l'entourait, elle y compris. Pourquoi elle prenait si peu soin d'elle.

Vi continuait à fixer le vide droit devant elle avec intensité, comme si elle regardait quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir, perdue dans ses pensées.  
« Hé… » l'appela-t-il doucement.  
Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, surprise, comme si elle avait complètement oublié sa présence.  
Elle lui sourit tristement.  
« Désolée d'avoir pourri l'ambiance…  
- Pas grave.  
- J'sais même pas pourquoi j'raconte tout ça. C'est juste… sorti tout seul. »  
Il haussa les épaules et tenta un petit sourire.  
« Si c'est sorti, c'est p't'être que ça devait sortir, tu crois pas ? »  
Vi soupira.  
« J'crois surtout que je suis fatiguée… et fiévreuse… et ivre… et stupide… et que je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. »  
Elle posa la bouteille de vin à côté de lui et se leva.  
_Autant pour la fille qui prétendait ne jamais avoir l'alcool triste_, songea Merle amèrement.  
« J'te laisse la lampe, dit-elle.  
- Ok.  
- Bonne nuit.  
- 'nuit. »

Il l'entendit marcher à pas légers jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrir et s'arrêter au milieu de son geste.  
Elle s'était retournée dans sa direction.  
« Merle… »  
Elle regardait ses pieds au lieu de le regarder lui.  
« Ce… ça m'a fait du bien. De parler avec toi.  
- Oh. Ben… C'était pas grand-chose, j'veux dire, j'ai rien dit de spécial », répondit-il, un peu embarrassé.  
Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un léger sourire.  
« T'as écouté. Et puis aussi, aujourd'hui, avec moi, t'as été vraiment… vraiment gentil.  
- Dis pas d'conneries, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. C'est pas de la gentillesse. J'ai jamais été gentil, je l's'rai jamais. Va pas t'imaginer que j'ai été sympa avec toi gratuitement parce que c'est faux. Je rends c'qu'on me donne, c'est tout. C'est comme ça que j'fonctionne. Y a rien qu'est gratuit dans c'monde. Tu reçois d'un côté, tu donnes de l'autre, t'as rien sans rien, moi c'est tout c'que j'connais et c'est c'que j'applique. Tu m'as sorti d'la merde à un moment où j'y étais tombé profond, je sais toujours pas pourquoi t'as fait ça, t'avais rien à y gagner, n'empêche que tu l'as fait, et qu'maintenant j'ai une dette envers toi. Et moi, j'suis p't'être pas un exemple à suivre niveau moralité, mais mes dettes, j'les paie. Y a rien d'autre entre toi et moi. »

Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où il eut terminé de les prononcer, comprenant qu'il venait de merder pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures.  
Le visage de Vi, qui était quelques instants auparavant souriant et ouvert, s'était totalement fermé.  
La Vi fragile et sincère, celle qui s'autorisait à partager ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment et à se confier, venait de battre subitement en retraite, pour laisser la place à celle qu'il connaissait, celle qui encaissait sans rien lâcher et qui refusait de se montrer faible.  
« Te dire que j't'ai trouvé gentil, c'était censé être un compliment, pas une insulte. Mais apparemment, on n'a pas la même vision des choses », répondit-elle calmement.  
Avant qu'il ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle rentra dans la maison et referma la porte doucement derrière elle.

* * *

**Et voilà, à la prochaine, merci énormément de votre lecture et brossez-vous bien les dents !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews (attention grosse tartine en prévision, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses et prolixes chères lectrices de l'amour):**

**Pour Perryn, Saphira et Boney**, au sujet de l'engueulade.  
Je comprends ce qui vous a fait tiquer dans ce passage où Merle remet en question cruellement la façon dont Vi mène son existence.  
Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous : c'est très TRÈS hypocrite de sa part, c'est complètement l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Lui encore moins que tout le monde, il n'a pas le droit de lui reprocher de gâcher sa vie, il ne fait que ça depuis le début. Et c'est lui le premier qui s'est réjouit de faire route avec une personne joyeusement autodestructrice telle que Vi, parce que ça rejoignait ses propres tendances. C'était même un contrat tacite entre eux : chacun fait ce qu'il veut et l'autre ne se mêle pas de ses oignons. Et d'ailleurs il se sent par la suite coupable, pas seulement parce qu'il se rend compte qu'il lui a fait du mal, mais aussi parce qu'il est conscient qu'il a brisé le pacte, qu'il a passé la ligne qu'il n'aurait pas dû franchir.  
Il est pleinement conscient que cette partie-là de l'engueulade n'était pas légitime.  
Sauf que.  
Et c'est là que Cathoux et Saphira ont mit le doigt dessus : ce n'est plus une engueulade entre deux vagues potes qui aiment bien se disputer et se chercher des poux… c'est une engueulade entre deux vrais amis.  
Et Merle découvre que quand on tient vraiment à quelqu'un, c'est juste insupportable de le voir se faire du mal. S'il appuie là où ça fait le plus mal chez Vi, c'est parce que son comportement lui fait du mal à lui aussi. Comme le dit Saphira, ces mots très durs, qui ont la couleur de la colère, sont en réalité des mots de peine et d'anxiété. Il n'aime pas la voir aller mal, et il redoute de la perdre trop vite.  
Le problème de Merle (tout comme celui de Daryl…. Notez que l'engueulade Merle/Vi ici est le reflet quasi parfait de ce moment dans la saison 2 où Daryl s'acharne sur Carol, lui reprochant à ELLE la mort de Sophia, seule façon qu'il trouve pour faire sortir son propre chagrin et sa propre culpabilité), ce n'est pas qu'il est insensible. Au contraire, il ressent toute une farandole d'émotions. Le vrai problème, c'est pour les exprimer, car il ne sait pas (ne s'autorise pas ?) à les exprimer autrement qu'à travers de la colère.  
Merle est multi-émotif… mais mono-expressif.  
(Je rappelle au passage que les derniers mots qu'il prononce à l'attention de son frère dans la série sont « Fous le camp d'ici », et juste avant cela une remise en question peu charitable de ses attributs virils…)  
Ce qu'il aurait voulu dire à Vi, c'était quelque chose comme « Arrête de te maltraiter, tu vaux mieux que ça, ça me rend malade de voir un tel gâchis »… mais ce qui est sorti c'est « Pauvre conne, tu m'dégoûtes avec tes conneries ! »

Voilà, j'espère que vous comprenez mieux mon point de vue et le sens que ce passage avait.  
Effectivement, ça commence à ne plus tout à fait ressembler au Merle auquel la série nous a habitué. Je voulais le faire sortir de sa zone de confort, quitte à faire un peu d'OOC )

Dernier détail **pour Boney **par rapport à sa remarque « je suis surprise que, avec son sens de la répartie, Vi ne le lui fasse pas remarquer. » Oui, c'est tout à fait vrai, en temps normal, elle ne se serait jamais laissée dire ça sans réagir.  
Sauf que là, on n'est pas en temps normal.  
Elle est malade, fatiguée, découragée, elle a mal. Elle n'était clairement pas en état de jouer au ping-pong verbal avec Merle, et elle tente vainement de le lui faire comprendre. C'est un vrai florilège : Fiche-moi la paix, laisse-moi tranquille (deux fois), dégage, j't'ai rien demandé… etc… et le passage où elle le met en face de ses contradictions : s'il ne la supporte pas, pourquoi ne s'en va-t-il pas tout simplement, au lieu de l'accabler de reproches.  
Tout ça pour tenter vainement de crier « POUCE ! C'est pas le jour aujourd'hui, pitié, laisse-moi », parce qu'elle n'en peut plus (elle éclatera d'ailleurs en sanglots peu de temps après, chose totalement inhabituelle pour elle, qui prouve bien son état de fatigue nerveuse).  
Et donc, elle se retrouve incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, et Merle lui porte le coup de grâce sans qu'elle ait même la force de se défendre, en lui disait exactement ce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre, ce qui allait lui faire le plus mal.

**Pour un peu tout le monde : massage time**

Contente que vous ayez apprécié la scène. De tout le chapitre, c'est celle qui m'a le plus posé de soucis, je doutais vraiment de son bien fondé, j'avais peur de virer trop (au choix) OOC/gnangnan/déjà vu.  
Quand tu écris ça, tu SENS les milliers d'auteures de fanfic Romance penchées derrière ton épaule, avec un air gourmand. « Haaaaaan, un prétexte pour se TOUCHER ! (insérer ici trois gifs d'évanouissement à la suite) »  
Et au passage, dans le genre « gros prétexte pour créer un contact physique entre deux personnages », le grand vainqueur, la Scène-Mère, ça reste quand même le massage de Daryl à Carol au début de la S3. Il l'a massée, heuuuuu, allez je vais être généreuse… trois secondes.  
Waaaaaaah, comme ça a dû lui faire trop du bien ! Quel massage efficace ! « Merci Daryl, je n'ai plus mal du tout ». À ce niveau-là, c'est plus du massage, c'est carrément de la guérison par imposition des mains. Je me demande s'il guérit aussi le cancer.  
Bref, trêve de plaisanterie. Si vous avez déjà connu un vrai massage (non, pas votre amoureux qui vous tripote avec le contenu d'un flacon de monoï… je parle d'un vrai massage qu'on vous fait parce que vous avez le dos coincé, ou tellement mal aux cervicales que vous hurlez à la lune la nuit au lieu de dormir), alors vous savez que :  
1) ça dure minimum un quart d'heure.  
2) les quatorze premières minutes de ce quart d'heure sont plus proche de la torture que des préliminaires.  
Ce phénomène est d'ailleurs connu sous le nom de Frustration Épique du Kiné : « Hey mais non, n'arrêtez pas, ça commençait seulement à être bien ! » « Oui ben justement, ça veut dire que mon boulot est fini, ciao, ça fera 60$ » « T_T »

Je ne dis pas qu'un massage, en soi, n'a aucun potentiel érotique.  
Je dis qu'un massage sur une épaule luxée n'a strictement aucune chance de l'être (à part peut-être chez les sado-maso, et encore).

Quand au risque que la scène soit OOC…  
Pour moi, Merle est typiquement un Tactile (et plus largement Gestuel), de la façon la plus extrême possible. C'est le mec qui met des grandes tapes sur l'épaule, qui s'impose dans l'espace personnel des gens, c'est le type qui n'hésitera pas à en venir aux mains, qui te collera son poing dans la gueule si elle ne lui revient pas, qui pourra aller jusqu'à briser des objets s'il est en colère, c'est le gars qui fait des doigts d'honneur et qui fait des trucs dégueulasses avec sa langue pour mettre les filles mal à l'aise. C'est aussi celui qui va draguer de manière ultra frontale (pour ne pas dire agressive), en se collant à la fille, voire en la pelotant plus ou moins de force (ce qui est, au passage, une technique qui fonctionne… Serial Dragueur Rouleur de mécaniques VS Timide Sensible Coincé, on connaît le vainqueur… dans la famille Dixon, c'est Merle qui pécho, pas Daryl).  
Et comme tout grand Tactile, c'est un mec potentiellement détestable et lourdingue, potentiellement violent, potentiellement agresseur sexuel aussi (je ne parle pas de viol, je parle d'agression. Une main au cul est une agression dans un certain contexte).  
Mais le bon côté d'un gars très très tactile… c'est que c'est potentiellement un gros bisounours. C'est le mec qui va te faire un massage, le mec qui va te prendre dans ses bras pour te réchauffer, c'est celui qui va te porter des kilomètres s'il le faut et qui, quand tu auras besoin de sentir quelqu'un près de toi, ne te lâchera jamais.  
Si ça se trouve, peut-être même que, dans une relation de couple, il pourrait avoir tendance à virer pot de colle. Je l'imagine parfaitement bien en amoureux possessif, volontiers jaloux, et sans arrêt scotché à sa copine, du genre à serrer comme un gamin « à moi, à moi, à moi, à moiiiii » ^_^  
(Ceci étant bien sûr dans l'éventualité d'un vrai amour…. Truc qui arrive une fois tous les tremblements de terre.)  
Bref, je m'égare, mais tout ça pour dire que, pour moi, quelqu'un qui est aussi excessif dans tous les domaines (violence, drogue, intolérance, etc…) , ne peut PAS être modéré dans le domaine affectif, ce serait illogique.

**Pour Eagles :**  
« La violence de leurs paroles me déboussolent à chaque fois » Et bien oui, mais fondamentalement, Merle et Vi sont des personnes violentes. Verbalement, physiquement (même si elle arrive pas à la cheville de son pote, Vi peut être sacrément enragée quand elle veut, pour défoncer du zombi, c'est jamais la dernière)… le monde est violent et eux aussi, c'est ainsi qu'ils ont survécu. Je vois mal un personnage timide, hésitant, réservé, faire de vieux os là dedans tout seul…. Un tel personnage aurait besoin de la violence des autres pour survivre.

« Et la vieille, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle comprend sans comprendre lol »  
Héhéhé, Sue est moins larguée qu'elle en a l'air )

**Pour Cathoux :**  
Bon, au sujet de l'engueulade, voir plus haut, hein ^^

Bien sûr, à l'âge qu'il a, ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que Merle se force à s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un. N'empêche que ça reste un parcours du combattant pour lui, et quelque chose qu'il déteste.  
Demander pardon, c'est sous entendre qu'on est en tort, et c'est un aveu de faiblesse… et ce n'est pas un scoop si je te dis que Merle n'aime pas se montrer faible.  
Les excuses, c'est pour les tafioles, les vrais mecs s'excusent pas.  
Merle est capable de beaucoup de mauvaise foi lorsqu'il s'agit de fuir ses responsabilités. « Comment ça, j'l'ai écrasé ? C'est quand même pas d'ma faute si c'connard ressemblait à la route ! Il avait qu'à pas s'habiller en gris ! » ^_^'

Et oui, comme tu le dis, Merle a beau avoir un sacré vécu derrière lui, face à une dame de 88 ans, c'est juste un p'tit jeune qui doit encore apprendre à se moucher comme il faut quand il se sent morveux. Susan, en 88 ans d'existence, a probablement expérimenté à peu près tout en matière de relations humaines, on la lui fait pas.  
« Ouais, Vi, rien à foutre d'elle », Merle peut peut-être le faire avaler à ses potes piliers de bar, mais à Sue, tout ce que ça lui inspire, c'est « va t'excuser, p'tit trou du cul ! » XD  
Et du coup, Merle apprend une leçon de taille. Lui qui croyait que s'excuser c'est pour les pédés, découvre finalement que les vrais mecs honorables, ce sont ceux qui sont capable de demander pardon quand la situation l'exige.

« Et comme l'honneur, le respect des aînés est une qualité qui correspond très bien à Merle je trouve! »  
C'est comme ça que j'imagine cette mentalité particulière de l'Amérique profonde, comme une sorte de sens de l'honneur paradoxal, du genre « frappe les nègres et aide les vieilles à traverser » ^_^'

« Et la grande illumination du chapitre : Merle et Vi ont besoin l'un de l'autre! »  
C'est clair qu'ils ont mis le temps. Et encore… aucun d'entre eux ne se l'est encore vraiment avoué, ils sont encore au stade « c'est cool qu'il/elle soit là » et pas encore au stade « J'ai besoin de lui/d'elle ».  
Ces deux-là sont quand même particulièrement étranges au niveau relationnel.  
Merle estime n'avoir jamais eu besoin de personne, et Vi est intimement convaincue que son unique relation sociale forte et vraie, l'unique personne dont elle ait (et aura) jamais besoin, c'est son frère (très parlant d'ailleurs dans le présent chapitre où elle explique en long, en large et en profondeur à quel point elle est SEULE… alors que Merle est juste à côté d'elle).

« J'ai adoré voir Merle ramer avec ses pauvres pagaies en carton »  
Ahaha, mais complètement ! Et il essaie absolument TOUT ce que Sue a pu suggérer ^_^  
C'est palpable que Susan sait très très bien par quel bout le prendre pour l'orienter dans la direction voulue.  
Là, pour le pousser à aller s'excuser, elle a utilisé l'arme ultime : l'orgueil. Merle est beaucoup, beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour son propre bien. Mettez-le au défi de traverser pieds-nus un champ de verre pilé, et vous aurez de bonnes chances qu'il le fasse en courant, et même qu'il fasse l'aller-retour. (D'ailleurs il vaut mieux espérer pour lui que Vi ne se rende jamais compte de ça^^)

**Pour Perryn :  
**Et oui, Susan est beaucoup plus perspicace que Merle ne l'imaginait. Sourde comme un pot, mais pas aveugle. Et qui aurait cru qu'elle avait en elle assez d'autorité naturelle pour mettre un Dixon au pas ? Pas Merle en tous cas.

« il sait être doux mais pas du premier coup » Disons qu'il faut un petit moment d'ajustement :-)

« J'avoue que les imaginer, ne serait-ce que s'embrasser, me donne envie de pouffer comme une collégienne ! :-) »  
Houuuuuu…. Ça je suis contente de le lire °_°  
C'était vraiment dur pour moi d'obtenir ce que je voulais, c'est à dire une relation entre Merle et une fille qui ne passe pas obligatoirement pas du sexe et surtout qui puisse le mettre, lui, dans une position où il serait ému/intimidé/incertain.  
Parce que, des deux Dixon, le Timide réservé, c'est clairement Daryl. Reedus lui-même a déclaré qu'il jouait le personnage comme un vierge (symboliquement). Daryl est mal à l'aise avec les autres, il est hésitant, taiseux, peu sûr de lui.  
Du coup le hurt/confort, ça marche d'enfer avec ce personnage.  
Par contre, des passages hurt/confort avec Merle… heuuuu -_-'  
Si Daryl est « vierge », alors par comparaison, on peut considérer que Merle est né déjà dépucelé.  
C'est le mec le moins timide et hésitant du monde… surtout face à une fille.  
Un Merle/OC n'est pas censé faire pouffer comme une collégienne…. Et pourtant d'après ce que tu me dis, j'ai réussi, huhuhu.  
Youpi.

**Pour Saphira :**  
Merci tout plein pour le compliment à propos du dessin… c'est exactement l'idée que je voulais rendre ! Yeah ! La fête !

Et sinon, ouais, tu as bien pigé comment ils fonctionnent habituellement quand il s'agit de se disputer : ils se testent, se cherchent (et se trouvent !), jouent leur propre personnage.  
C'est vraiment deux gosses : « Tiens, et si j'appuie là, ça va donner quoi ? » ^_^et puis ils se sont bien trouvés vu qu'ils adorent tous deux se disputer. Ils sont plutôt du genre à estimer qu'une bonne engueulade, c'est tonique et vivifiant.  
(Pour la petite histoire, je suis absolument le contraire de ça, je déteste les conflits et les fuis lâchement autant que possible, j'ai zéro répartie et je m'énerve très très rarement… une vraie mollasse, AKA La Carpette Pacifiste)  
Sauf que là, la dispute dérape violemment et Merle se retrouve à faire une spectaculaire sortie de route… mais j'en ai déjà parlé plus haut.

Je rebondis juste sur « Merle a compris depuis un bout de temps que cette quête n'était qu'une fuite en avant pour Vi, mais qu'il ne l'a pourtant jamais dit. Pour un homme qui excelle dans l'air de frapper là où ça fait mal, on se rend compte qu'il a toujours épargné Vi avec ça, parce qu'il sentait que c'était un sujet tabou pour elle, et qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser. »  
C'est très vrai. Et surtout, ce qui le troublait, c'était le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre.  
Elle a toujours été secrète, elle en a dit le moins possible sur elle et son passé… et dans le genre rétention d'émotions, Vi est au moins à son niveau, elle n'avoue JAMAIS avoir peur, ou mal, ou être triste, elle n'exprime jamais le moindre doute, le moindre regret ni la moindre peine.  
Du coup, il n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté du masque, qui elle est vraiment.  
Il devine une personne sensible, avec toute une histoire derrière elle… Son machin de la mer et des baleines, ça a forcément un sens, le fait de ne pas prendre soin d'elle à ce point, c'est forcément pour une raison… mais tant qu'elle ne lâche rien, il ne peut qu'être frustré. Comment, bordel de merde, une fille qui est capable de se plier en quatre pour sauver la vie d'un total inconnu, peut-elle négliger autant sa propre santé, au point de n'avoir même pas son inhalateur à portée de main ? Ça le rend fou.  
Et justement, dans ce chapitre-ci, elle se livre… et il comprend finalement sa vision de la vie, de la mort, la manière dont elle se perçoit elle-même.

« Merle maintenant ! Dois-je dire que je l'aime ? Je te préviens, maintenant qu'il est mort dans la série, je vais avoir besoin de ta fiction pour me consoler ;) »  
Et moi donc ! T_T (Je vais du coup rallonger cette fic d'environ 300 chapitres, huhuhu….. erf, ok je sors)

**Pour BoneyKing :**

« il se trouve que je suis malade. Du coup, j'étais très sympathique de Vi pendant de chapitre! ;) »  
Soigne-toi bien alors (mais évite quand même de le faire à l'aide de cocaïne, d'alcool et de tabac à pipe).

Daryl et Merle, hommes d'action et pas de parole.  
Oh oui !  
Parce que Merle, du haut de son grand pragmatisme, voit parfaitement la différence d'efficacité qu'il y a entre la menace d'un poing dans la gueule, et ledit poing dans la gueule.  
Mais aussi, on va le découvrir par la suite, parce que son histoire personnelle est remplie de désillusions par rapport aux mots. Les promesses qu'on lui a faites et qu'on n'a pas tenues. Ses propres promesses et bonnes résolutions qu'il n'a pas tenues non plus. C'est quelqu'un qui ne se fie plus du tout à la parole donnée.  
Il méprise les gens qui gèrent leurs relations sociales à coups de mots, les voit comme des hypocrites, des menteurs et des traîtres potentiels.

Merci pour les supers compliments, owww yeah !


	30. Tempête (première partie)

**Vous l'avez attendu, attendu, depuis, heuuuu... cet hiver, et on est maintenant en Juillet, et le voilà ! le nouveau chapitre.  
Merci de votre patience et je vous demande humblement pardon, tout ça tout ça... Je ne sais pas encore trop quand arrivera le suivant (mais il arrivera !), par contre celui-ci est fort long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Tempête**

_Et encore : l'apparence d'un calme profond qui précède l'orage est peut-être plus terrible que l'orage lui-même car, en vérité, ce calme n'est que la chrysalide qui enrobe la tempête comme le fusil, d'innocente allure, contient en lui la poudre fatale, la balle et l'explosion_

* * *

« Meryl… »  
La voix était douce, mais insistante.  
« Meryl… »  
L'espace d'une seconde, il se demanda _putain c'est qui ça ?_ avant de se souvenir. _Ah ouais, c'est vrai, c'est moi._  
Et du coup, la voix, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier tout d'abord, s'avéra logiquement être celle de Susan.  
Alors qu'il se réveillait graduellement et collectait ses pensées, il se rendit compte – ou plutôt se rappela – qu'il avait (mal) dormi sur le canapé. Ce qui expliquait au passage pourquoi il avait si mal au dos.  
Il bâilla et se passa la main sur la figure, peinant à se tirer hors du sommeil.  
« Meryl, pour l'amour de Dieu, réveillez-vous ! »  
Le ton de la voix de Susan lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup, et l'expression de son visage, catastrophée, acheva de le réveiller instantanément, façon douche glacée.  
Il ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle commençait à dire, il bondit hors du canapé et courut à travers la maison, montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la première chose qu'il pensa en voyant Vi, en apercevant son visage, c'était qu'elle était morte.  
Parce que personne de vivant ne pouvait avoir un teint aussi blême et des cercles aussi sombres autour des yeux.  
Mais en s'approchant, il remarqua que sa poitrine se soulevait et, surtout, il entendit nettement le sifflement pénible qu'elle produisait en respirant.  
Le lit était un véritable champ de bataille, le drap et les couvertures étaient sens dessus-dessous, l'oreiller – son oreiller à lui, nota-t-il distraitement – était par terre, et il y avait des taches de sang partout, un sang épais, noirâtre, essuyé dans les draps, projeté en gouttelettes sur les couvertures.  
Et au milieu de tout ça, il y avait Vi, roulée en boule dans une moitié de couverture, les yeux clos, trempée de sueur, des mèches de cheveux collées sur le visage et dans le cou.  
Elle avait le visage barbouillé de sang et serrait sa chemise contre elle.

Merle était partagé entre le besoin urgent de se précipiter et de la secouer violemment pour la voir ouvrir les yeux et lui prouver qu'elle était encore vivante, et l'envie furieuse de se barrer et de laisser Sue se démerder toute seule, parce qu'il se sentait incapable de gérer ça.  
Au lieu de ça, il respira un grand coup, s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.  
Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi mal en point. Il savait déjà, avant même de poser la main sur sa peau, qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre.  
« Vi… hey, Vi… »  
Il s'était efforcé de prendre la voix la plus normale et dégagée possible, et, à sa grande surprise, ça marchait.  
« Vi, réveille-toi… allez. »  
Il la secoua doucement et elle roula sur le dos avec un soupir qui tenait plus du gémissement. Elle ouvrit les yeux au ralenti et cligna des paupières, peinant de toute évidence à faire la mise au point.  
Son regard se fixa finalement sur lui.  
Il s'efforça d'afficher un sourire moqueur.  
« Alors gamine, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ? plaisanta-t-il. Un jour de repos, ça t'suffisait pas, tu prolonges tes vacances ?  
- On dirait bien », souffla-elle.  
Il dégagea ses cheveux de sa figure et prit sa température, ainsi que son pouls.  
Il était lent, trop à son goût, et sa respiration trop lente elle aussi, et extrêmement laborieuse. Et elle était plus bouillante qu'un putain de fer à repasser.  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu cette nuit, tu t'es battue ou quoi ? continua-t-il.  
- Ouais, un truc dans l'genre. »  
Sa voix était extrêmement rauque et enrouée, et tout ce qui était en contact avec elle – pyjama et draps – était trempé de sueur et froid. Elle avait refermé les yeux.

Il resta planté là à la regarder et à se demander ce qu'il devait faire.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Il y avait bien quelque chose à faire, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, il fallait faire quelque chose.  
Mais son esprit était totalement confus. Une seule pensée remplissait toute sa tête.  
_Elle est en train de mourir._  
Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire.  
Il se sentait tellement, tellement con, à rester là les bras ballants.  
Il fut brusquement réveillé par Susan qui l'écarta du lit fermement. Hébété, il la vit palper Vi, poser son oreille contre sa poitrine, ausculter sa gorge de ses mains ridées.  
« Elle est trempée, elle grelotte de froid, il faut la mettre au sec, déclara-t-elle.  
- Hein, quoi ? Où ça ? demanda Merle stupidement.  
- Prenez-la le temps de changer les draps, ordonna Susan, usant le même ton que si elle s'était adressée à un gosse.  
- Heu, ouais. »  
Susan disparut hors de la pièce et en revint au bout de ce qui lui parut à peine un instant, portant une pile de linge et de couvertures soigneusement pliés. Elle retira les draps mouillés et installa les nouveaux à une vitesse qui stupéfia Merle.  
Lui s'était contenté de soulever Vi dans ses bras et il la tenait contre lui, debout au milieu de la chambre, sans même songer à s'assoir dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre de là, sans arriver à faire autre chose que suivre les gestes de la vieille dame.  
Vi avait toujours les yeux fermés, et il pouvait sentir sa respiration catastrophique juste dans son cou, là où sa tête reposait, tout près de son oreille.  
Il était impressionné de constater à quel point elle lui paraissait légère.  
Merde, elle ne pesait presque rien.  
Il avait l'impression étrange de ne quasiment rien porter du tout, de tenir une sorte de fantôme sans consistance dans ses bras et il se rendit compte que cela lui faisait peur.  
Il se souvint de la fois où elle avait eue son insolation foudroyante et où il l'avait portée exactement de la même façon. Elle n'était pas lourde, mais il avait clairement ressenti son poids. Pourquoi était-ce si différent aujourd'hui ?  
Lorsqu'il la reposa dans le lit nouvellement fait, elle essaya de s'accrocher à son teeshirt, sans qu'il puisse dire s'il s'agissait d'une réaction consciente ou d'un simple réflexe. Toujours sur les consignes de Susan, il l'aida maladroitement à lui retirer son pyjama trempé et à en enfiler un nouveau, après quoi la petite vieille remit le bras de Vi dans l'attelle et ordonna à Merle de faire chauffer de l'eau et d'apporter de quoi boire.

Lorsqu'il revint avec un verre et une bouteille pleine, Vi était soigneusement bordée dans les couvertures et Sue lui parlait d'une voix douce, rassurante, en lui caressant les mains. Elle lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien, qu'elle s'occupait de tout. Elle l'aida à boire, lui posa une serviette mouillée en travers du front et lui dit de se reposer. Elle attendit quelques minutes, probablement jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille s'endorme. Après quoi elle se leva prudemment et fit signe à Merle de la suivre silencieusement hors de la chambre.

Une fois à la cuisine, Susan reprit la parole. Son visage, qui, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt dans la chambre, était souriant et rassurant, s'était changé en un masque d'inquiétude et de gravité.  
« Vous le saviez ? Vous saviez qu'elle était malade ? » demanda-t-elle à Merle.  
Ce dernier se retrouva pris de court. Ça sonnait presque comme un reproche, ou en tous cas c'était l'impression que ça lui donnait.  
« L'état dans lequel elle est, ce n'est pas normal, ça n'a plus rien à voir avec hier », continua Sue.  
Il devait bien admettre que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait déjà vu chez elle auparavant. Il l'avait déjà vue mal, mais là ça battait tous les records. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à quelque chose comme ça.  
Elle avait pourtant dit que son machin de Churg et Strauss, ce serait un truc progressif. Merde, elle allait à peu près bien même pas huit heures auparavant ! Ils avaient picolé ensemble, bon Dieu, et elle avait même fumé ! Là elle arrivait à peine à respirer ! Comment son état avait-il pu se dégrader aussi vite ?  
« Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça », annonça la vieille dame. « Elle doit voir un médecin, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital rapidement. »  
Merle la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.  
« Putain, mais vous vous rendez compte de c'que vous dites ? Y a plus d'hôpitaux, y a plus de médecins ! Ça fait des mois qu'y a plus rien ! Où est-ce que vous voulez que j'l'emmène ? »  
Vu son expression, il comprit que Susan, si elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'il disait, en avait du moins parfaitement deviné le sens.  
Et de son côté, il pouvait également deviner rien qu'à son visage ce qu'elle en pensait.  
C'était mauvais.

* * *

Et ça n'alla absolument pas en s'améliorant.  
Malgré les médicaments, la jeune fille restait obstinément bouillante de fièvre, et sa respiration semblait devenir de plus en plus pénible et douloureuse.  
Au cours des heures qui suivirent, Sue fit des allers-retours dans la chambre, armée successivement de tisanes, de couvertures, d'eau fraiche, de serviettes, et même de son fameux truc à respirer contre la sinusite.  
Merle, lui, resta dans le couloir, à faire les cent pas, à s'asseoir et se relever toutes les cinq minutes de la chaise qu'il avait apportée, sursautant dès que la porte s'ouvrait, assaillant Sue à chacune de ses apparitions.  
Il espérait à chaque fois qu'elle allait lui demander de l'aider à faire quelque chose, mais elle se contentait toujours de secouer la tête gentiment.  
Ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait envie de rendre service, mais il ne supportait pas de se sentir aussi inutile.  
Et surtout, ça lui aurait donné un prétexte pour entrer dans la chambre.

Il n'avait pas le courage de pousser la porte de lui-même. Il avait peur de croiser le regard de Vi, peur qu'elle lui parle, peur de ne pas répondre correctement. Si elle lui disait qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, qu'elle avait la trouille, si elle se mettait à pleurer, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Il ne serait pas capable de la réconforter, il ne savait pas faire ça, il risquait encore de se planter, de lui dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, et lui faire de la peine alors que ce n'était clairement pas le moment.  
Mais Susan, elle, elle savait quoi faire, elle savait quoi dire. Elle était auprès d'elle, elle lui parlait d'une voix si douce, si rassurante, elle lui tenait la main, elle faisait tout ça tellement bien, mille fois mieux que ce qu'il aurait pu faire lui.  
_Oh putain, putain, heureusement que Sue est là_, se disait-il, à la fois soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre prenait les choses en main, et honteux de ne pas avoir le courage de faire le boulot lui-même.  
Oui, se répétait-il, c'était beaucoup mieux de laisser Susan s'occuper de Vi.  
Mais si elle était vraiment en train de mourir ? Si elle mourrait aujourd'hui, dans cette chambre ? Il n'aurait pas été près d'elle, il ne lui aurait même pas dit au revoir. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser mourir toute seule !  
Il se sentait lâche et méprisable. Lui qui, la veille, lui avait sorti tout son grand discours d'homme d'honneur qui rend ce qu'on lui a donné, il était en train de se comporter comme le pire des trous du cul. Quand lui avait été malade, Vi, elle était restée près de lui, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour prendre soin de lui, elle ne s'était pas dégonflée.  
Il se leva de sa chaise, décidé à aller la rejoindre. S'assoir près d'elle, lui prendre la main, lui parler gentiment, pour une fois... pour la dernière fois. Il voulait le faire, il voulait _vraiment_ le faire. Puis il hésita à nouveau.  
Il se sentait stupide.  
Il se rassit.  
Est-ce qu'elle allait vraiment mourir ?  
C'était terriblement étrange pour lui de se l'imaginer morte. Être très mal en point, oui, il le voyait sans peine, mais mourir… Vi, avec toute son énergie, sa détermination, ses gesticulations, son insouciance et ses éclats de voix, c'était tout simplement contre nature de la visualiser morte. Immobile. Silencieuse. Elle était le contraire de tout ça.  
Si elle mourait, lui, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?  
Où est-ce qu'il irait ? Il n'avait nulle part où aller.  
Cette idée de Vi morte constitua une soudaine prise de conscience. Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de réfléchir à tout ça, à s'imaginer Vi morte et lui seul à nouveau.  
Il se pencha et pris son visage dans sa main.  
_J'veux pas !_ cria-t-il mentalement, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas le crier tout court. _J'veux pas, putain !_

Il reconnut immédiatement le sentiment qui était en train de l'envahir. C'était sa réaction typique quand il se trouvait démuni face à une situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas.  
Il avait une envie irrépressible de se défouler sur quelque chose, ou, mieux encore, sur quelqu'un. Trouver un responsable à ce qui arrivait et le lui faire payer.  
Mais la maladie de Vi n'était la faute de personne.  
Et il n'y avait personne à frapper.  
Alors il fit le seul truc qu'il lui restait.  
Il prit ses jambes à son cou avant d'exploser, dévala les escaliers, courut à travers le couloir, puis le salon, puis l'entrée, ouvrit la porte brusquement et se retrouva dehors, sur le perron.  
Il se retint in extremis de donner un grand coup de pied dans le porte-parapluies juste à côté de la porte, se rappelant juste à temps qu'il était encore en chaussettes.  
À la place, il prit une grande inspiration, qu'il conserva un moment, et relâcha bruyamment.

Pour la toute première fois depuis le début de la fin du monde, il regretta sincèrement l'absence de rôdeurs dans les environs. Exploser quelques morts-vivants à coups de hache lui aurait offert une occasion parfaite de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose.  
Comme toutes les fois où il se sentait tourmenté, il eut envie d'échapper à son sentiment de malaise par la seule porte de sortie qu'il connaissait. Immédiatement, l'idée de se faire un rail lui traversa l'esprit, mais il la repoussa. La cocaïne n'allait pas le calmer, bien au contraire, il allait se sentir envahi d'un sentiment rassurant de toute puissance, mais en contrepartie, ça allait provoquer un trop plein d'énergie et d'énervement dont il ne saurait pas quoi faire.  
L'idéal, ça aurait été une bonne grosse dose de cannabis, ça, ça l'aurait détendu. Mais il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans la confection d'un joint à une main maintenant.  
Il se rabattit sur la nicotine, moins efficace mais un peu relaxante tout de même, en fumant clope sur clope durant une petite dizaine de minutes.

Tout en fumant, il regardait le paysage distraitement.  
Le ciel était obscurci de gros nuages noirs menaçants qui filaient rapidement, poussés par un vent fort. Il allait pleuvoir sous peu, et de toute évidence, pas une petite averse.  
La porte d'entrée, qu'il avait laissée grande ouverte, claqua brusquement sous l'effet d'une bourrasque.  
Quelque part, on pouvait entendre battre un volet que Sue avait certainement oublié de fixer, et que bien évidemment elle n'entendait pas.  
_Quel temps de merde… tu parles d'un jour déprimant pour mourir_, songea-t-il malgré lui, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir formulé de telles pensées.

Il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette, après avoir été forcé de s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, faute d'une seconde main à mettre devant la flamme du briquet pour lui servir de rempart contre le vent.  
Il longea le porche et tourna au coin de la maison, se retrouvant sur la terrasse.  
Il vit le fauteuil à bascule et la chaise, vides, à l'exception du manteau de fourrure que Vi avait laissé la veille en allant se coucher. Il alla le ramasser. Autant lui éviter d'être trempé par la pluie.  
Par terre, entre les deux sièges, se trouvait la bouteille de vin, vide.  
Une fois la jeune fille partie, il l'avait terminée, tout en se maudissant pour ses dernières paroles, cet espèce de discours foireux qu'il lui avait asséné, cette pitoyable philo de réfectoire de prison.  
Elle s'était sentie triste et avait tenté de chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de lui, s'autorisant un moment de sincérité qui, il le savait, était rare chez elle.  
Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui répondre ?  
De la merde.  
Ses conneries habituelles de code moral de mec-balaise-qui-connait-cette-pute-de-vie-mieux-qu 'toi et d'orgueil mal placé qu'il sortait aux ratés qui lui servaient d'amis à chaque fois qu'il passait une porte de bar.  
Vider la bouteille ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir moins con. Juste con et ivre.  
Il avait finalement terminé sa nuit sur le canapé, se sentant trop merdeux pour monter dormir juste à côté d'elle.

Il balança le mégot de sa cigarette par dessus la barrière de la terrasse.  
Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de fumer, mais ça lui faisait un prétexte pour ne pas retourner attendre comme un idiot devant la chambre.  
Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'allumer une nouvelle clope, il entendit la voix de Sue qui l'appelait, de l'autre côté de la maison.  
« Meryl ? Vous êtes dehors ? »  
Il retourna à l'entrée et tomba nez à nez avec elle.  
« Ah, vous étiez là, je ne vous trouvais plus dans la maison, je me demandais...  
- Vous me voulez pour quoi ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Y a quelque chose que j'dois faire ? cria-t-il.  
- Oh non, non, je n'ai besoin de rien, merci. »  
Il balaya l'air de la main dans un geste agacé.  
« Comme si j'pouvais faire quoi qu'ce soit d'utile, de toute façon », maugréa-t-il.  
La vieille dame le dévisagea, soucieuse.  
« Meryl, est-ce que vous allez bien ? »  
Il eut un rire nerveux, sans joie.  
« Magnifiquement bien », répondit-il d'un ton agressif. « La seule personne que j'connais qui ressemble un tout petit peu à une amie est en train d'crever à moins d'dix mètres de moi, et moi pendant c'temps là, j'fume des clopes ici comme un abruti, pourquoi j'me sentirais pas bien ? »  
Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas compris ce qu'il venait de dire, mais elle avait l'air peiné.  
« Et pis d'abord, si j'peux rien faire pour aider, pourquoi vous êtes venue me chercher ? reprit-il d'une voix forte avec mauvaise humeur.  
- Pour vous dire que j'ai trouvé de quoi souffre Faye. »  
Merle resta interdit quelques instants. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.  
« Ah ouais, comme ça d'un coup, vous êtes docteur ? rétorqua-t-il.  
- Infirmière, corrigea Sue, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, et ce n'est pas la question. Votre amie a une pneumonie.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Une pneumonie, répéta-t-elle patiemment. J'espérais que c'était juste un mauvais rhume, ou bien la grippe, mais elle respire de plus en plus mal et sa fièvre résiste aux médicaments.  
- Elle a pas une pneumonie, elle a un Churg et Strauss ! » protesta Merle, un peu ahuri. Il était encore en train de digérer l'information comme quoi le vieux débris se trouvant devant lui avait un jour exercé une profession médicale.  
« Pardon ?  
- Churg et Strauss ! lui cria-t-il à l'oreille.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Cœur et Stress, mais je sais reconnaître une pneumonie quand j'en ai une sous les yeux. La fièvre qui ne baisse pas, la toux incessante, la difficulté à respirer, la douleur dans la poitrine, la fatigue extrême, tout y est. C'est une pneumonie. »

Merle envisagea soudain les choses sous un autre angle. Finalement, ce ne serait pas la maladie habituelle de Vi, mais une autre ? Et du coup, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée aussi mal si rapidement. Ça se tenait… choper une maladie respiratoire, vu l'état désastreux dans lequel étaient déjà sa santé et ses poumons à la base, l'idée n'avait rien de surprenant.  
« Une pneumonie… » répéta-t-il à voix basse, pour lui-même.  
Le mot sonnait de façon étrange. Dans son inconscient, c'était le genre de maladie qu'on attrapait dans des pays du Tiers Monde, ou bien au Moyen-Âge. On n'attrapait pas la pneumonie aux USA à notre époque.  
« Mais comment elle a pu choper… »  
Il s'arrêta, tétanisé par une brusque prise de conscience.  
Il l'avait balancée à l'eau moins deux jours plus tôt. Dans l'eau froide.  
« Moi… c'est moi, bordel ! » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié à l'idée qu'elle allait mourir à cause de lui.  
« C'est parce que je l'ai jetée dans le lac, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à Sue.  
- Mais non, voyons, Doux Jésus, vous n'avez rien à voir là dedans, ce n'est pas de votre faute, le rassura la vieille dame. C'est une maladie qui s'attrape au contact de bactéries.  
- De bactéries qu'on trouve dans l'eau ?  
- Qu'on trouve partout. Arrêtez de vous sentir coupable. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. »  
Il le dévisagea avec suspicion, pas complètement rassuré.  
Mais la culpabilité s'évanouit rapidement pour laisser la place à une autre idée, bien plus importante.  
« Mais alors, si c'est pas Churg et Strauss, ça veut dire qu'on peut la soigner ? Ça se soigne, ce machin-là, hein ? La pneumonie, c'est un truc qui se soigne ! On meurt pas d'une pneumonie d'nos jours ! »  
Sue secoua la tête d'un air désolé.  
« Ce n'est pas une maladie extrêmement grave, mais ça l'est pour elle. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle souffrait déjà d'une maladie chronique, ce qui signifie qu'elle a des défenses immunitaires très affaiblies. Et c'est une asthmatique doublée d'une grosse fumeuse.  
- Oui, mais ça se soigne comment ?  
- Avec des antibiotiques, mais je n'en ai pas. »  
Il ressentit une bouffée de soulagement en entendant le mot antibiotiques.  
« Vi, elle en a ! Son sac, c'est une pharmacie ambulante, elle a tout ce qu'il faut ! Faut chercher dans son sac à dos ! »  
Son soulagement s'évanouit en voyant la tête que la petite vieille faisait.  
« J'ai déjà demandé à Faye, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas. »  
Merle accusa le coup, incrédule.  
« Mais non. Non. Elle est conne ou quoi ? Elle en a des antibiotiques, je sais très bien qu'elle en a, elle m'en a donné quand… »  
Sa voix mourut alors que la prise de conscience faisait jour dans son esprit.  
Oh oui, elle lui avait donné des antibiotiques. C'était d'ailleurs à ça qu'il devait d'être encore en vie.  
Elle lui en avait injecté directement dans les veines, quelques minutes à peine après l'avoir rencontré. Et, vu le bleu qu'il avait à la pliure du coude lorsqu'il s'était réveillé deux jours plus tard, elle ne lui en avait pas injecté qu'une seule fois.  
Elle lui en avait fait prendre sous forme de comprimés aussi.  
Un vrai traitement de choc comme seule Vi en était capable.

Il y avait deux sortes de personnes qui s'y connaissaient en médicaments. Les médecins… et les malades.  
La première fois qu'il avait vu Vi prendre son cocktail médical habituel, composé d'une dizaine de cachets différents, il avait cru assister au suicide chimique d'une tarée inconsciente. Mais au cours des jours suivants, il avait appris à mieux la connaître.  
Vi n'était pas une tarée inconsciente. C'était une spécialiste chevronnée de l'automédication.  
Les quantités astronomiques de pilules qu'elle avalait n'étaient pas dosées au hasard, elle était capable de varier les produits et les quantités selon ses besoins, et savait exactement quel médicament correspondait à quel symptôme.  
Même après que la fièvre de Merle soit totalement passée et l'infection de sa blessure disparue, elle l'avait forcé à prendre des antibiotiques tous les jours. Il avait tout d'abord protesté, arguant qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien, ce à quoi elle avait rétorqué que s'il se sentait bien, c'était justement grâce aux médicaments.  
Il avait alors pris le temps de réfléchir à qui se trouvait en face de lui.  
C'était une fille qui crachait du sang plusieurs fois par jour, qui souffrait d'une maladie grave et se trainait un nombre incalculable de soucis de santé, allant de la fièvre aux allergies, en passant pas les migraines, les douleurs articulaires et les nausées… et cette fille-là était encore debout et capable de survivre toute seule.  
Il avait pris les antibiotiques, pendant plus d'une semaine, jusqu'à ce que la boîte soit vide.  
Il les avait pris jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Susan était de retour dans la chambre, et lui de retour sur sa chaise dans le couloir.  
Revenu au même point qu'avant.  
Ah non, pas tout à fait, un truc avait changé, se dit-il amèrement.  
Finalement, Vi n'allait pas mourir de sa maladie grave et compliquée qui n'était la faute de personne, elle allait crever d'une maladie simple et stupide à cause de sa faute à lui.  
Et le pire, c'était qu'il était sûr qu'elle ne lui en voulait même pas.  
Elle l'avait su dès le départ. Elle avait choisi délibérément de dépenser ses médicaments pour lui, au risque de ne pas les avoir plus tard pour elle.  
Ce n'était même pas un choix généreux. C'était un choix logique.  
Elle allait dépérir et mourir. Lui allait se rétablir et vivre.  
_On ne va pas au même endroit. On fait que se croiser._  
C'était ce qu'elle avait dit, ce jour-là, lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. À ce moment-là, il s'était imaginé qu'il comprenait ce que ça voulait dire et qu'il était d'accord avec ça. Mais il se rendait bien compte maintenant à quel point la réalité était différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé.  
_On fait juste un petit bout de chemin ensemble et ça durera le temps que ça durera._  
C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait décidé de l'accompagner. Un petit bout de chemin. Quel con. Quel pauvre, pauvre con.  
La mort, ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas Vi qui disparaissait d'un coup, comme elle était apparue, entrant et sortant de la scène comme au théâtre, et lui qui continuait sa vie une fois la pièce jouée et la _pause_ terminée.  
La mort, c'était Vi toute seule dans ce lit, toute seule au monde, qui se consumait de fièvre et de mal, loin de tout ce qu'elle avait connu, et, loin, tellement loin de la mer. Vi qui se forçait à respirer, qui se forçait à sourire, qui avait peur, qui avait envie de pleurer et qui ne s'autorisait pas à le montrer. Et lui, de l'autre côté de la porte, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, qui ne pouvait rien faire.  
C'était ça la mort.  
Et elle le savait. Tout ce temps-là, elle en avait été pleinement consciente. Elle avait essayé de le lui dire.  
_Il est temps que nos chemins se séparent.  
_Il n'avait rien écouté.

Il sentit monter en lui une colère intense. Une fureur bouillonnante qu'il avait du mal à s'expliquer, et qui noya subitement toute autre pensée.  
Il empoigna la première chose qui se trouvait à portée de main, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis précédemment, et l'abattit violemment contre le mur, de toutes ses forces.  
Le bois du meuble explosa sous l'impact, et il frappa de nouveau, par terre cette fois. Il continua à frapper, encore et encore, faisant voler la chaise en morceaux, dans un déchainement de rage incontrôlable.  
La voix de Susan le ramena brusquement à la réalité alors qu'elle venait de sortir de la chambre, affolée.  
« Au nom du ciel, vous avez perdu l'esprit ?! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »  
Il s'arrêta et considéra, hébété, le bout de bois informe qu'il tenait à la main.  
« Cassez mes meubles si ça vous chante, mais allez le faire dehors ! Vous êtes en train de la terroriser ! » s'écria Susan.  
La colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Merle lâcha ce qui restait de la chaise et se précipita dans la chambre.  
Vi, en panique, essayait de se lever. Il l'intercepta juste avant qu'elle ne pose le pied par terre.  
« Non ! Non non non, reste tranquille, dit-il en la forçant à se rallonger.  
- Y m'faut une arme, j'ai pas mon flingue, balbutia-t-elle en se débattant. Y a des rôdeurs…  
- Calme-toi, y a pas d'rôdeurs, t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Calme-toi, ok ? »  
Elle cessa de lutter et se laissa aller dans l'oreiller, partiellement rassurée, mais le regard encore confus et anxieux. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine, dans un geste qu'il espérait apaisant.  
« Calme-toi, relax… tout va bien.  
- Mais j'ai entendu…  
- Non, c'est rien ça, c'est moi qui ai pété une chaise. »  
Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
« Pourquoi ?  
- Elle m'énervait, elle était dans le passage. Mais on s'en fout d'la chaise, oublie, de toute façon elle était moche. »  
Il vit du coin de l'œil Susan sur le pas de la porte qui l'interrogeait du regard.  
Merle hocha la tête pour signifier que ça allait et lui fit un petit geste. Elle en comprit le sens et sortit de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Il se rendit alors réellement compte qu'il était finalement dans la chambre, seul avec elle. C'était l'occasion qu'il attendait, celle de pouvoir lui parler, peut-être la dernière chance qu'il aurait de pouvoir lui dire au revoir, ou au moins, faire de son mieux pour essayer.  
Il s'assit au bord du lit, hésitant, et se racla la gorge, un peu gêné.  
« Alors… t'as parlé avec Sue, elle t'a dit, commença Vi.  
- Ouais », fit-il.  
Il chercha désespérément comment amorcer la conversation.  
« Une pneumonie, hein ? finit-il par dire.  
- Il paraît, ouais. »  
Son sourire semblait vouloir dire, avec cet humour noir, ce fatalisme sarcastique propre à elle, _tu vois, Merle, je m'en vais, rideau_, sur un ton amusé.  
Mais ses yeux, eux, étaient mélancoliques, chargés de chagrin contenu et d'anxiété inavouée. _Je ne veux pas partir, oh, pas déjà, je veux rester encore un peu_, suppliaient-ils douloureusement.  
Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, et était bien décidée à jouer son personnage aussi longtemps que possible.  
Elle tenta un de ses grands sourires ironiques et réussit presque.  
« C'est con, on va perdre tous les deux le pari. Personne avait misé sur la pneumonie. Et dire que j'avais toujours pensé que c'était mes vieux potes Churg et Strauss qui me tueraient… ça fait drôle de voir débarquer un troisième concurrent.  
- Arrête, tu vas pas mourir, proclama-t-il, mal à l'aise.  
- Ah bon ? C'est pourtant ce qui est en train de se passer.  
- Dis pas d'conneries, Boucles d'or. Qui c'est qui va m'faire mes lacets si t'es plus là, hein ? lança-t-il dans une tentative d'humour.  
- Désolée, tu vas devoir apprendre à faire tes lacets tout seul comme un grand. »  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre un truc spirituel, pour lui donner la réplique, continuer à jouer le jeu, à poursuivre les rôles de personnages cyniques et nihilistes qu'ils s'étaient attribués… et puis rien ne vint. Il resta un moment comme ça, sans rien dire.  
Elle lui lança un regard interloqué.  
« Je ne veux pas », finit-il par lâcher à mi-voix, d'un ton étrange, comme s'il était étonné d'entendre ses propres paroles.  
C'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de formuler. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait dire exactement par là.  
« Je ne veux pas », répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte, plus assurée. « Pas maintenant. »  
Il se maudit pour ces paroles, qui étaient un aveu à la fois de faiblesse et de stupidité. Elles sonnaient comme celles d'un gamin de cinq ans qui s'imaginait qu'il pouvait contrôler la vie et la mort s'il le voulait très fort. Qui espérait que les choses allaient magiquement changer, juste parce qu'il avait proclamé « je ne veux pas ». Il se sentit absolument stupide. Mais aussi malheureux et misérable.  
« Je sais. »  
La voix de Vi était calme, presque un murmure, et l'expression de son visage s'était changé en quelque chose d'infiniment doux et triste.  
« Mais c'est maintenant », ajouta-t-elle.  
Elle tendit sa main légèrement vers lui, paume ouverte, ses yeux lui adressant une invitation muette.  
Son hésitation initiale fut rapidement balayée par le soulagement de la voir prendre l'initiative, et il prit la main offerte dans la sienne, entrecroisant légèrement leurs doigts.  
Cette fois-ci, la main de Vi n'était pas froide, comme d'habitude, mais anormalement chaude et moite.  
Il était sincèrement étonné d'être là, et continuait à fixer sa main, avec celle de la jeune fille dedans. Ça n'était pas bien compliqué, tenir la main de quelqu'un, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il voulait, être près d'elle, lui prendre la main, lui parler… Oui, maintenant qu'il était là, il fallait qu'il lui parle.  
Cette fille, là, au bout de sa main, s'il ne lui parlait pas maintenant, il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire.

« Je t'ai entendue pleurer, hier, à travers la porte. »  
C'était sorti tout seul, de but en blanc.  
Vi fronça les sourcils, un air soucieux remplaçant l'expression paisible qu'elle arborait une seconde auparavant.  
« Merde.  
- J'devrais probablement pas te l'dire, j'sais qu'c'est pas le genre de truc que tu veux qu'je sache, mais… j'ai pas fait exprès, tu sais, j'suis juste monté et… j'ai entendu. »  
Le regard de la jeune fille devint fuyant.  
« J'étais fatiguée, se justifia-t-elle, gênée. J'me sentais pas bien, j'avais mal, et puis j'étais... j'en avais marre. De tout ça. Et puis j't'ai entendu crier. Quand t'as dit à Sue qu'tu savais pas t'excuser. »  
C'était maintenant à son tour de se sentir embarrassé.  
« Merde. T'étais pas censée entendre ça.  
- Je sais. Moi non plus j'ai pas fait exprès.  
- Écoute, c'que j'ai dit hier, c'était… j'étais énervé, j'ai dit d'la merde, j'suis comme ça, quand j'me mets en colère, j'dis toujours plein d'conneries que j'pense pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Putain, si tu savais toutes les saloperies qu'j'ai pu balancer à Daryl en étant énervé ! »  
Il soupira et la regarda par en dessous.  
« Merde, Vi… j'ai jamais voulu t'faire pleurer.  
- C'est pas grave, c'est pas ta faute, j'étais juste… super fatiguée, et pis j'avais tellement mal à l'épaule que j'arrivais même plus à réfléchir correctement. Et puis j't'ai entendu, et, j'sais pas, j'ai juste… craqué. J'me suis sentie super triste. J'me suis dit qu'merde, t'es l'seul… »  
Sa voix s'enraya bizarrement dans sa gorge, devenant soudain chargée d'émotion.  
« T'es la seule personne que j'ai, t'es mon seul a… » Elle se reprit in extremis. « Enfin, pardon, j'devrais pas dire des trucs comme ça, je sais. Mais, merde quoi, c'est vrai… y a qu'toi et moi, et tous les deux on est… on s'déteste pas. »  
Il devina alors que ce qu'il y avait dans sa voix, en plus de l'émotion, c'était des sanglots contenus.  
« Alors pourquoi… pourquoi on n'arrive pas à communiquer correctement ? À se parler quand on en a envie… » acheva-t-elle enfin.

À ce moment-là, il se souvint de cette nuit-là, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux sur ce toit, au beau milieu de nulle part, cette nuit qui aurait dû être la dernière qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il se rappela cette émotion étrange qu'il avait ressentie, et qui l'avait poussé à rester avec elle. Cette nuit-là, il avait eu l'impression qu'ils partageaient vraiment quelque chose, qu'elle le comprenait. L'impression qu'il pourrait se sentir proche d'elle.  
Et, se rendit-il compte, il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il prit conscience de son geste avec un certain décalage. Avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, ou même de s'en rendre compte, son corps avait bougé tout seul, instinctivement. Sa main avait soudain lâché celle de la jeune fille et, un instant plus tard, s'était retrouvée enfouie dans un nuage de boucles blondes, tandis que son autre bras passait dans son dos, la soulevant du matelas. Et, le temps d'un clignement d'œil, il réalisa qu'il la serrait contre lui.

Tous deux se retrouvèrent le souffle coupé, pareillement surpris.  
Ce fut elle qui se détendit la première, se laissant aller, repliant son bras libre contre son dos, le serrant à son tour.  
Cela suffit à faire fondre le peu d'hésitation qu'il lui restait encore.  
C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu faire la veille lorsqu'il l'avait entendue pleurer à travers la porte. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu faire après qu'elle lui ait avoué à quel point son frère lui manquait, quand elle s'était tenue là, devant lui, avec un visage si triste. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu faire au lieu d'aller dormir sur le canapé comme un con. C'était ce qu'il aurait voulu faire plutôt que de rester des heures devant sa chambre à laisser Susan s'occuper d'elle à sa place.  
Un jour plus tôt, il avait deviné la fragilité qu'elle dissimulait en entourant son cou de sa main. Maintenant, il sentait qu'il l'entourait toute entière, encerclant son corps gracile de ses bras, sa main appuyée contre sa tête, les doigts noyés dans un océan de cheveux, et il la serrait contre lui, se retenant de le faire trop fort.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait voulu que ce moment-là se prolonge, le plus longtemps possible. Qu'il se répète, même, pourquoi pas. Et il songea avec tristesse que c'était trop tard.  
À peine obtenu, ce qu'il avait allait lui être enlevé, comme bien souvent.  
Si seulement ils avaient eu plus de temps… pas beaucoup, juste un petit peu.  
Un peu de temps supplémentaire.

* * *

En bas, dans la cuisine, Susan préparait de la tisane, une fois de plus, en fumant une cigarette. Ses gestes étaient lents, méticuleux, cette activité constituant surtout un prétexte pour s'occuper les mains, car Faye ne la boirait pas, tout comme elle n'avait pas bu les précédentes, ou bien juste une gorgée, pour lui faire plaisir.  
Doux Jésus, penser qu'il allait falloir dire adieu à cette petite fille si gentille, ne plus jamais voir son beau sourire, ses yeux bleus si expressifs, la voir mourir ici-même sous son toit, et probablement devoir l'enterrer dans son propre jardin, sans cercueil, sans même un prêtre…  
Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais elle retenait son chagrin, l'empêchant de s'exprimer. Elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer après.  
À l'âge qu'elle avait, la mort était toujours triste, mais elle ne laissait pas autant désemparé qu'avant. Elle avait vu mourir ses parents, ses sœurs, son mari, beaucoup de gens de sa génération.  
La mort était une figure connue. On n'était jamais ravi de la voir frapper à la porte, mais on savait bien qu'on n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la laisser entrer.  
Et pourtant, voir mourir quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et attachant constituait une peine incroyable. Elle connaissait ses invités depuis si peu de temps, mais elle éprouvait déjà pour tous deux une affection profonde. Elle savait que celui des deux qui allait être le plus malheureux n'était pas celui qui partirait, mais celui qui allait rester, et elle avait mal pour lui.  
Mais, au moins, savoir que Meryl avait enfin réussi à entrer dans la chambre lui mettait un peu de baume au cœur. Ça lui avait couté une de ses plus belles chaises, mais il était finalement parvenu à faire face à ses responsabilités et à aller parler à son amie. Au moins, ils allaient pouvoir se réconforter mutuellement, et se dire au revoir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Susan était en train de retirer sa bouilloire du poêle, et n'entendit pas les pas précipité dans l'escalier. Elle se retourna seulement lorsque Meryl traversa le salon d'un pas rapide sans lui accorder la moindre attention.  
Elle le vit aller tout droit vers la petite commode où se trouvait le téléphone et se saisir de l'annuaire, d'un bout de papier et d'un stylo, après quoi il porta le tout à la cuisine, sur la table.  
Elle le suivit et regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
Il feuilleta rapidement l'annuaire jusqu'à arriver à la page des P.  
P comme Pharmacie.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Merle était en train de poser une par une chaque arme à feu de leur arsenal sur le capot de la voiture. Elles étaient toutes là, ces armes qu'il avait, par une étrange coïncidence, intégralement nettoyées et vérifiées la veille.  
Il choisit soigneusement celles dont il allait se munir.  
Il laissa tomber d'office la carabine et les deux fusils, qui étaient encombrants et inappropriés pour lui, car devant être rechargés tous les deux ou trois coups. Il enfila son manteau et glissa un Beretta dans chacune des poches latérales, ainsi que quatre chargeurs déjà prêts à l'emploi. Un Colt 45 prit place dans la poche intérieure de la parka, et il glissa le revolver de feu Mr Lincoln dans son pantalon.  
Il plaça son Taurus en dernier, dans le holster offert par Sue, sous son bras droit. À utiliser en dernier recours. Il ne pourrait tirer que cinq balles avec. Sept s'il avait le temps de recharger, ce qui ne serait certainement pas le cas.  
Ainsi armé, il pourrait tirer exactement cinquante coups d'affilée sans avoir à recharger.  
Dit comme ça, ça pouvait sembler astronomique, mais l'expérience des derniers mois lui avait appris que lorsqu'il s'agissait de rôdeurs, le compte des balles tirées pouvait augmenter incroyablement vite.  
Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait appris à Vi à recharger dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Les armes à feu étaient à la fois son gros point fort, de par son talent naturel pour le tir, mais également son principal point faible, du fait de ne pas être capable de les recharger seul.  
Il pourrait peut-être, s'il était habile, insérer suffisamment rapidement les chargeurs des Beretta… mais remplacer une à une les balles des revolvers de la main gauche, c'était exclu.  
Chacune de ces cinquante balles devrait être utilisée à bon escient.  
Et il avait intérêt à les décompter correctement.

Susan le regardait depuis le perron, son petit visage ridé à la fois soucieux et ému.  
« Sue, faites-moi mes lacets.  
- Pardon ?  
- Mes lacets, putain d'merde ! Ceux de mes chaussures ! J'vais pas aller me balader en ville les lacets défaits, nom de Dieu ! Et magnez-vous, j'devrais déjà être parti, j'comprends même pas c'que j'fous encore là ! »

* * *

**Et voilà, terminé pour cette fois-ci. Du coup, ce sera pas une grosse surprise si je vous annonce que dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir de l'action.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Et bien... pas de réponses aux reviews. Ca devenait beaucoup trop long, et je me suis dit que les autres lecteurs, ceux qui ne revievaient pas, en avaient marre de voir un chapitre immense dont les 1/3 étaient dédiés aux réponses à mes reviews. Donc, maintenant, les réponses seront écrites soit via MP soit sur le forum (l'unique forum francophone dédié à TWD sur ce site, rubrique "reviews", plutôt facile à trouver). La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'aurais plus aucun scrupule à être très bavarde, muhahaha.

Par contre, avec ces longs mois d'attente, j'ai un peu perdu le compte... il me semble que j'ai répondu à tout le monde niveau reviews.  
Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites-le moi, et je m'acquitterai de mon retard !

**A bientôt et merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire. Le rythme de publication devient très lent, mais rassurez-vous : il n'est pas question de vous laisser sur un hiatus ! Je continue d'écrire ! Promis juré !**


End file.
